The Elements Of the Unwanted
by The Assassins Anthem
Summary: The clans are clueless of the darkness even the stars could not see coming. We know, though. We, the accused, the outcasts, and the lonely. And we have the elemental power to stop it. Why save a group of cats who have been nothing but cruel to us? We have our reasons. What better way to say "I told you so" than to save their very lives? Of course, it isn't the only reason. Is it?
1. Prologue :: Discriminated

_ "__You nearly destroyed this land!"_

_"Your strike caused Flame to burn everything!"_

_"What is a bolt worth, anyway? All they does is cause fear."_

* * *

Lightning opened his lightning colored eyes, immediately stepping away from the pond of perfect, clear water which lay stagnant before him. His teeth, tightly clenched together, would not allow him to speak, and his mind could not muster the words to grant him the desire to speak against his leader.

On the opposite side of the pond, an almost white cat with glassy blue eyes sat on a tall rock which towered over the sparkling water. He was quiet, calm, relaxed. There was no smile, but no scowl. He was as peaceful as the breeze floating around the two cats.

"It is okay to speak, young Lightning," the white cat soothed. "If you do not, the tension will crush you." Lightning wanted to release the anxiety right into the ground, but as the dark clouds began to form and purple sparks began to be seen, he exhaled and managed to control what was inside him.

After the clouds had cleared, Lightning asked, "Why did you summon me here, Air?"

"Set your gaze upon me, and ask me," Air ordered, his voice wispy as if it were being carried off by the wind. Lightning slowly brought his bright purple eyes to meet the eyes of his elder.

"Why did you summon me here?" Lightning questioned. Then, after a small moment of hesitation, "Why did you force me to look into the pond?"

"There are over four seasons of answers, but only few which can be said here," Air replied. "Has it come to your attention of what problems have arisen back on the realm in which we first dwelled?" Lightning gave a short nod.

"It has, Air," Lightning responded. "This issue, however, needs the entirety of our creation, does it not?"

"Indeed it does," Air confirmed. "However, I need your assistance. There is a. . .choice, as always, which we must make for those who live in the realm of reality. This choice involves those who are not unlike you." Lightning narrowed his eyes.

"How so, smart one?" Lightning questioned.

"After the Great War, there is no question the others have taken to hate you," Air replied. "You, with enough power to kill with one strike, have been demoted to the lowest rank, beaten, isolated, and discriminated for too many sunrises to count. I know you have wanted to prove to them that you are better, stronger, and more controllable, and I am giving you advice to help you."

"I have lived with the prejudice for enough time, Air, I do not need assistance," Lightning claimed.

"Yes, this is what I am speaking about," Air sighed. "When you choose who will bear your element in the other realm, you must choose one who shares your personality, your ambitions, your motives. If you do, the evil spreading around the other realm will never stand a chance, and your reputation will be respected once more."

Lightning narrowed his eyes and asked, "Choose someone to bear my element? But why -?"

"All of us must do so, for if we do not, there will be no chance for those in the other realm," Air responded. "You, however, must choose wisely. If the one who bears your element becomes as great as you were when you were borne of the thunder, you will return to becoming the most revered and feared once more."

"What if I do not wish to burden a mortal with my power?" Lightning questioned.

"You must," Air replied. "If you do not, you will cease to exist as a Guardian of the other realm." Lightning narrowed his eyes, but said nothing further. With a sigh, Air announced, "We shall call the others now. If you would do the honor of bringing Flame, I'd appreciate it." Lightning gave a small, distant nod.

The clouds began to form in seconds, and Lightning sensed the sparks building in the thundering darkness. He took a deep breath and forced his energy to strike right on one of the high rocks behind Air's. Immediately, the lichen caught fire, and the flame grew until a full grown cat with fur like autumn leaves came from them.

Meanwhile, rain began to fall steadily. On another tall stone, the water built up to create a beautiful she-cat the fur color of dull rain. Her dark blue eyes met Lightning's, and he could almost feel himself calming down.

The light rain froze suddenly, and as the snow fell, the snowflakes gathered in one spot above a different high stone. When the snow stopped, a white she-cat with light blue eyes gave a smirk, her sharp teeth seen by everyone.

Lastly, a sprout on the last rock grew up to an exceptional height before it formed into a large brown cat with deep green eyes.

Lightning, who was the only cat without a high stone, took a step back as the pond below him began to swirl with memories of the cats above him. He closed his eyes for a moment, sat, and opened them to meet Air's pitiful gaze before he turned to face the others behind him.

"The time has come for a new page in the history of the other realm!" Air announced, his smooth yet overwhelming voice booming over the distant thunder which had not disappeared like the other elements. "May you take my words with the utmost respect of the importance of this meeting. Darkness falls upon those we have sworn for eons to protect, and to prevent bloodshed, I have created a plan which will only work with the help of your wisdom." Lightning looked away. _Bloodshed will not be prevented. . ._

"For the first time in years," Air continued, "we must reside within the other realm. We must watch over these cats to protect them from the danger, but also to watch those we have put trust in, for I have made the decision to place one element into one mortal to control. These mortals who control our elements will become our allies, to help us fight against the evil." There was a moment of silence.

"Oh, you have got to be joking," sneered the white she-cat. "Allowing someone to bear my power? The power that the Almighty gave me? No. It is mine."

"Greed is a fatal flaw, Snow," Air warned. "The mortals need your power of Ice. Without any one of us, their lives will crumble."

"Our powers are a danger to mortals," the gray cat reminded Air calmly. "This would not help them, but only destroy them."

"I have considered this," Air responded. "However, since all of you will be deciding for yourselves which mortal will bear your responsibility, I doubt your judgment will go awry. Especially yours, Rain."

"These cats are young, how do we know if they are worthy?" the amber cat questioned.

"If you do not remember correctly, Flame, we age differently than they do," Air replied. "Those who seem young may be mature within. Watch them, even as they sleep. Small things can reveal the largest secrets of a Warrior cat."

"Even if they seem honest before, what if they betray us when they discover their new power?" the brown cat wondered. "Many have faltered once given a choice between gaining control and what is right."

"Mostly, you will be fueling your element into them, so if they misuse the gift, you may take it away from them, Mountain," Air explained.

"That doesn't even matter though, does it?" Lightning muttered lowly from the ground. His electric purple eyes were narrowed on the eldest one. "Why should we give the mortals power when we remember what happened last time our elements were free?"

"You must recall those events constantly, Lightning," came the cold voice of Snow. She held a smirk on her face. "Who wouldn't, after what you did?" The temperature around the black cat fell drastically, forcing him to shiver. A pink scar on the bridge of his nose seemed to sparkle in response.

"Those days have nothing to do with this," Lightning hissed. "The point is, we fought with each other for too many years to count when we first discovered our power, who's to say they won't do the same? By the time we manage to fix it, everything will be destroyed!"

"Just like last time," Flame growled. Lightning's muscles tensed, but he did not retaliate.

"Yes," he said lowly. "Just like last time."

"I have faith in your ability to choose the right mortal," Air told them all. "This must be done, and soon. It cannot be ignored. If either of you fail to choose in four sunrises, I will be forced to suspend your power until the darkness has passed. Am I clear?" There was silence. The wind picked up, and soon the cat was gone with a harmless tornado as his form.

Lightning jumped upward into the clouds before anyone could do anything to him.

* * *

Lightning walked through the mirrors. It was dark underneath him, and dark around him. All aside from the endless mirrors which showed a certain place of the other realm. He walked until he passed by Snow, who was intently looking at a small white kitten barely old enough to open her eyes.

"Come to spy on me, Lightning?" Snow asked with smirk.

"I am simply curious," Lightning responded. "I have noticed you have chosen someone who is not clan born."

"I haven't chosen anyone yet, moron," Snow growled lowly. "This one, though. . .she just seems to know what it is like to be constantly freezing. And her future is even more desirable. I doubt she would use my power for anything but to save the forest." Lightning began to move forward when Snow said, "Don't bother finding a mortal in RiverClan. Rain is already looking, and if you chose I mortal here, I'd kill it before it could do anything." He sighed, but moved forward to the mirrors which portrayed a different part of the forest.

He met Flame. The amber cat was staring at a young kitten as well, though it was purebred and son of a leader. It seemed sorrowful.

"Have something to say to me, scarface?" Flame spat, his gaze still upon the mirror.

"No, not at all," Lightning replied.

"You were probably going to say something about choosing a young one, weren't you?" growled Flame. "Oh well. At least I'm smart enough to look at the weaker ones and realize their strengths, hmm?" Lightning nodded despite no one looking at him.

"Yes, you are definitely a smart one," Lighting murmured. He began to walk forward when his feet began to burn. In fear of the fire, Lightning leaped forward and began to run. Distantly, he heard Flame laughing aloud.

When he stopped, he was breathing hard, and his legs were shaky.

"I hope you're not being chased," Rain said softly from her mirror. Lightning looked up.

"Sorry, Flame started -"

"No need for explanation, I can tell from his cackling what he did," Rain interrupted him. Lightning walked over to her and looked into her mirror as she did. A young but almost full grown she-cat was healing a massive, bloody cat. She was fine, though, not at all fazed by the blood. "Brave, isn't she? Not fully clan born, but pure-hearted for sure. I am curious about her."

"Snow told me I couldn't choose from RiverClan," Lightning said, hoping for another opinion.

"It would be wise for you to move to another pack, yes," Rain told him. "Three in one will begin wars. I would see if ShadowClan has any valuable mortals." Lightning's head lowered.

"Flame has claimed a cat from there and I don't believe it would be a good choice to decide on a mortal there," Lightning explained.

Without looking away from her mirror, Rain responded without expression, "No, that idea would not be a good one. ThunderClan, then?" Lightning sighed, but walked toward the sector of mirrors which showed ThunderClan territory. It was a very green place full of trees and aspiring undergrowth.

The cats there are strong, he noted as he watched a few brave cats battling against each other uphill. However, as he saw Mountain sitting by one of the mirrors his hopes crumbled. Cautiously, he approached.

The master of the Earth element was watching a young male cat with several different colors in his fur. He was a hunter by the looks of it, but other cats his age seemed to avoid him.

"Why are they avoiding him like that?" Lightning asked.

"You are old in the mind, but still young in years," Mountain growled. "This tom has not matured correctly, and is odd to everyone who speaks to him. I believe, most likely, it has something to do with a disease which cannot be helped."

"I wonder if any mortal I choose could change that?" Lightning wondered. The massive tom narrowed his eyes.

"No," he said. "I will not allow you to join the clan of my chosen one, and I will definitely choose from this clan."

"Flame and Snow already kept me from ShadowClan and RiverClan, though," Lightning responded.

"I do not care," he growled. "You are too dangerous." Lightning tensed, and before Mountain could see the sorrow in his eyes, he ran. This time, he didn't know where he was going. Away from the territories, perhaps.

_Air won't want me in the Grassland Pack either, Lightning growled to himself. I'm too unpredictable. _When he made it past all of the mirrors showing ThunderClan's territory, he stopped and simply began to wonder with his head low to the ground.

_Why was I created? If all I do is destroy, what is the point of my element? To give Flame something to destroy? To hurt Mountain's trees? To electrify the life in River's element? To cause fear? _

Lightning glanced at the mirrors, but he wasn't paying attention. _I'm just there to unite everyone else. They don't like me, so they have a common enemy. _

_I'm useless. _

"I'm useless."

Lightning looked up to the nearest mirror and found a young kitten barely old enough to hunt standing before a dirty puddle with a scowl on his face. Despite the tom's age, scars could be seen on several parts of his dark-furred body, and he was far too skinny. Confused, Lightning watched.

For the longest time, the kitten just looked at himself in the water, but soon a white she-cat walked up from behind him and said, "Shadow wants you immediately."

"What for?" the kitten asked.

"Don't ask me, Dark," the white she-cat sighed with exasperation. "I'm only the messenger." Dark stood up and followed the white she-cat with a low head. He scowled, an expression Lightning was very familiar with.

A clearing among the oak trees was what they finally came to. Small caves in the rocky walls surrounding the clearing were what the cats seemed to sleep in, but most were out in the spring weather talking to themselves.

Lightning noticed something about these cats, however. They weren't clan cats or exiled cats of the clans. They were rogues, and a large group at that. Beaten and broken, by the looks of it. Most of the cats looked better than the kitten, but many still had scars and were not getting enough food.

The kitten entered a cave and sat down in the middle of it with closed eyes and a lowered head. "You may leave, Winter," spoke the third cat in the room. The white she-cat nodded and left the den while the kitten, Dark, stayed completely still.

"How many times have I told you not to go wondering too close to the clan territory?" the third cat asked. He moved out of the shadows and Lightning couldn't help but gasp. The cat was massive, huge, almost three times the size of the kitten. He was completely black, short-furred, and had large blue eyes.

"I am sorry, Shadow," Dark responded. "I was chasing a rabbit for you, and I failed to notice how close I was to their borders." Out of no where, Shadow grabbed the scruff of his neck and threw him against the cave wall.

"'Sorry' isn't going to help you, Dark!" Shadow yelled. "If you are discovered, they will rip you to shreds and our plan will be ruined!" Dark slowly sat up in the same position as before and stayed silent.

"You wish to accept your punishment in silence, then?" Shadow questioned. "Fine." The large tom bit the young kitten's ear and ripped a part of it off. The kitten only flinched, nothing more.

Lightning's eyes were wide. _How could someone so young not cry out after that? _Some part of his mind answered, _You did the same thing._ He remembered when Snow and Flame had decided to punish him after the Great War. He remembered forcing himself to stay quiet and still as they burned through his own skinned and forced him into temperatures too hot and too cold for a cat.

As blood ran down the kitten's cheek, Shadow growled, "Now get out of my sight." Dark ran out of the cave and then out of the clearing without any healing. Once he was far enough away, he fell to the ground and began to shake.

"I'll kill him someday!" Dark hissed. "I'll show him I'm better than he thinks! I'll show him I'm just as strong as those clan cats!" His yelling soon turned into a soft sob.

H_e is just like me when I was younger, Lightning realized. _Air's suggestion came to his head, and he sat up straighter._He is the one I choose. He is strong enough to contain my power, and he already knows what it is like to be weaker than everyone else. I will grant him the power to defeat that massive cat._

With my power, I grant Dark the power of the sky.

* * *

**A/N :: I do not own Warriors. **

**NOTICE -+- **_Those of you who prowl this site often may notice this story is familiar, though not with my name as the author. I have been given permission to use this from a very good friend of mine, as long as it is revised._

_**Also!** -+- Please take notice that if you see 'wolf' or 'pack,' tell me so I can edit it out. The story was originally revised as a wolf story, and then revised back as a warriors story, if you were wondering. _

_This story is a larger one with many more point of views than is honestly advised. It was popular in its day, however, so I hope you enjoy it just the same. =) _


	2. Chapter 1 :: Sentenced

_With my power, I grant Dark the power of the sky. _

The voice echoed through his ears, startling him awake. As if an unseen force had pushed him, Dark's body fell right into a deep ditch full of water. The coldness of it caused him to thrash in panic.

_With my power, I grant Dark the power of the sky. _

Dark screamed at the voice and at a newfound feeling of illness throughout his body. It was a burning in his stomach, a numbness in his legs. Dark knew the flailing wasn't working, so he pushed himself out of the ditch and onto dry land, rubbing against the hard stones upon the edge.

"Found too many fleas in your fur, loner?" spat red and white furred tom with a tail just as fluffy as his coat. The other cats never commented or laughed about this aspect of the cat, for underneath the fur were sharp teeth and sharper claws one would never forget.

Dark, still shaking from the previous ordeal, growled as loud as he could, "I was cleaning off, dimwit. Wouldn't want me to show up at camp smelling like a dead fox, would you?"

"Watch your attitude, kit," the tom snapped. He bared his teeth and lashed his tail. "A loner like you shouldn't speak like that to me, your mentor and superior." Dark stiffened, but said nothing further.

"Shadow wants you to have his food at his cave by sunset," the tom said. "You better listen to him if you want to keep your face clean from any more scars." Dark nodded with respect. The tom scoffed and spat, "If only you were truly that obedient." The tom left, and Dark released a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

Dawn was almost over, he realized. It was late in the morning. Not that the time much mattered to him. It was still bitterly cold and frustratingly windy. It was just sunnier than normal, which he guessed would at least allow him an easier amount of prey to catch for Shadow.

For a young, small kit like Dark, walking upon the rocky terrain was difficult. The forest looked ten times more inviting, but it was where the clans had taken refuge. Their territory stretched to any sort of mild land the valley could produce.

_Those pups have it easy,_ Dark thought, though he was only repeating what others had said around him.

Hunting was easy for him despite his odd color. He was fast enough for most of the rabbits he hunted, and when he was lucky he managed to catch a few small birds and sometimes even an adder. Most of the time, however, he hunted for the small rodents like mice or voles.

Dark moved swiftly through the rough rock below the pads of his feet. A few times he slipped, but he simply regained his footing and continued forward. He walked until the sun was directly above him, looking for an acceptable hunting ground which others would not be using.

A shift in the rock in front of him made Dark raise his head and narrow his eyes. His gaze locked in with a black cat before him. The cat was small and thinly boned. As soon as both cats realized what they were staring at, they crouched down and growled at each other.

"This is my hunting ground for the day," the cat before him said firmly. "Leave, or I will force you!"

"I'm hunting for Shadow," Dark reasoned. "I have to hunt here."

"You're only telling me that so you can bring back the finest rabbit for yourself," the cat spat.

"I won't be long," Dark tried again. "Just one rabbit."

"Yeah, after you scare off the rest of the prey!" the cat barked. "Now get off this territory! It's mine! I got here first!" Dark hesitated. _If I don't go, I will have to hunt wounded by this mutt. If I do, I will be punished by Shadow for sure. This sure is a lose-lose situation._ Dark waited a few more moments before he decided. Unfortunately, his decision seemed to take too long.

The cat lunged for Dark's throat. With speed most cats his age only dreamed of having, Dark turned and dashed back the way he came. The cat managed to bite down hard onto one of his back legs, pulling him back.

Dark retaliated and went straight for the neck of the cat, easily managing a few bites. The cat yowled and let go, a shrill cry escaping his mouth. Dark, meanwhile, was already sprinting away, favoring his wounded leg.

There was a bellow from behind him, so Dark continued running. Eventually, when the yelling was no longer audible, Dark slowly came to a stop. His legs shook violently, so for a few moments, he just sat there licking off the blood on his leg.

Just by sniffing in the air Dark knew he was far from where he was supposed to be. The land smelled of WindClan scent, which mean he was close to the borders. _I must have been confused after he got me, _Dark thought_. I must have ran another way._

Dark breathed in and discovered three new scents, each belonging to different cats. He ducked behind the shrubbery in front of him. Thankfully, the breeze was blowing toward him, so the cats wouldn't catch his own scent.

". . .need to learn how to hunt correctly," teased the older pale tom. "If you don't learn quickly, you won't be able to teach Hawkkit or Falconkit."

"I've got three moons, Breezestrike, I think I can do it," claimed the smaller white tom with a smirk on his face.

"Of course you can, because I'm the one training you," said the older one, Breezestrike. "Now, what's the newest hunting stance I've taught you?" The white tom rolled his eyes, but bent down and showed the elder tom. "Good, but your tail needs to be lower when you pounce."

_He's teaching the kit?_ Dark thought. _That's odd. Why would they do that? They'll never learn how to fight on their own._ Dark himself was basically sent to the edge of the territory as soon as he came of age and told to hunt and fight or die trying.

"Did my father take this long to train?" the younger tom demanded. "It's taking me forever to master even simple hunting moves!" Breezestrike chuckled.

"He was more fighter, yes, but he wasn't as difficult as you," the older tom told him. "Your younger sisters should be the same." The grin on the young tom's face made Dark confused.

"I can't wait until their old enough to come out of the nursery!" the kit exclaimed. "I'll be the best big brother ever!" Dark frowned. _They're allowed to have families? They know who they are related to? Won't that just make them vulnerable when they have to fight?_ Dark bit his tongue. _This is Shadow talking, not you. He's cruel. He did all this to you and others to make sure we were the perfect slaves._

There was a pause in the conversation. Breezestrike had finally noticed the other young she-cat staring straight at Dark, who's heart began racing as soon as he noticed it. "Is there something wrong, Echopaw?" The young gray she-cat had narrowed eyes, and she had most likely seen Dark. I've got to run, I've got to run.

"There is a stranger nearby," the young she-cat explained. "Not a cat from the other clans. Young. A tom. . . .Wounded." Dark gasped. _How could she figure that out?_ Breezestrike growled, baring his teeth. The young white tom mimicked his elder immediately.

Dark took their moment of hesitation to lunge back up the hill of endless rock. Unfortunately, he stepped upon a slippery, mossy part of a rock and fell backwards right where the cats were waiting for him.

Dark growled viciously and snapped at the young cat. Breezestrike managed to grab the scruff of his neck and held him back. Dark twisted backward to attack the elder tom, but the young white tom used all his strength to pin him down. Dark tried to push away, but his strength was no match for the young white cat.

"Let me go!" Dark barked.

"I'm afraid that's not an option, as you were on our territory without consent," Breezestrike growled. To the young white tom, he said, "Excellent job, Cloudpaw."

"Thanks," Cloudpaw said with a smile.

"When you said young, I was expecting someone older than Cloudpaw, Echopaw," Breezestrike commented.

"I am sorry," Echopaw said with no recognition of the sarcasm in the elder tom's voice. "I cannot always predict a certain age." Breezestrike's eyes looked back to Dark and sighed.

"Now what would a young kit like you be doing out in a place like this?" Breezestrike asked.

"Like I would tell you!" Dark hissed. "Let me go, and we'll never have to see each other again!"

"There are other scents on him," Echopaw reported. "Many. Do you live with a rogue clan nearby?"

"Of course not!" Dark lied. "I live alone, and I always will! I don't need help like all you clan cats!"

"Scents do not choose who to be on," Echopaw said calmly.

"I ran into them about a day ago," Dark muttered. "They fought, and I fought back, happy?"

"Not entirely," Echopaw stated. "Why would a kit like you be out on his own? Where is your family, your parents?" Dark looked away and relaxed his body.

"They're dead," he said softly. He soon felt Cloudpaw's pressure lessen. Dark took his chance and pushed the young white tom off of him before dashing away. The three cats chased him, but after awhile, he heard Breezestrike yell, "Enough, Cloudpaw! He's too fast! He's leaving as he wanted to. so just leave him be!" Cloudpaw eventually stopped, and Dark continued running.

* * *

Dark limped into camp with his head low and a small rodent in his mouth. Cats which went about their own business suddenly stopped and stared at him, whispering as he walked past them. Shadow, who sat by his large cave, scowled.

Dark set the dead prey down in front of Shadow, took a step back, sat down, and lowered his head. He looked only at his paws, fearing what Shadow's icy blue gaze would do to him.

"What," came Shadow's loud, booming voice. "is this?"

"It is the only bit of prey I managed to find," Dark answered obediently.

"It is pitiful, that's what it is," Shadow spat. He moved slowly toward Dark, who's shoulders stiffened. "I ask for food. One meal. That is all I asked for the entire day. And you give me this. What right do you have to return with only this?"

"The prey was scarce everywhere I went," Dark explained quickly, his eyes fixed on his paws. "I was fought by a loner of ours, and I could not find anything on the way back. I am sorry."

"How many times must I tell you 'sorry' isn't enough?" Shadow demanded, circling him. "Despite your interruption, I gave you all day, which is more than -" The world seemed to stop. Everyone had stopped to watch the commotion, Shadow had stopped, and Dark could not breathe.

With no warning, teeth sunk into the skin on the back of Dark's neck. In seconds, Dark was thrown backwards into a nearby cave. His body slammed against the rock, cutting himself in many spots while causing cracks in other parts of his body.

"You have been conspiring with the clan cats!" Shadow bellowed. "Your scent reeks of theirs!"

"I was driven into their territory, and they attacked!" Dark said, coughing roughly. Gasping, he added, "I didn't tell them anything! To them, I am a stray!"

"Don't give me those petty excuses!" Shadow hissed. "Fox, Bear, constrain him!" Dark's eyes went wide.

"No!" he screamed. He tried to stand, but his body was not quick enough. Four paws were soon pressing down on him, despite his struggling. "Please, I didn't mean to! They don't know anything!"

"You are a liar, just like your parents!" Shadow hissed. "And now, just like them, you will die for your treason!"

"Wait!" shouted a tom. Dark could not see who he was, but he knew it was the cat whom he fought earlier that day. "He's telling the truth, I saw him! They captured him and questioned him, and he lied to them! They don't know about us!"

"Silence, Wind!" another cat spat. "Dark must die, no matter if he told them or not. He revealed himself to them, and that is against the Code." Dark's breathing quickened, and immediately he began to struggle, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Winter!" Shadow bellowed.

Dark felt teeth sink into his shoulder, leaving him to yowl loudly. Another set of fangs entered his leg, the one that wasn't already injured. Claws clawed at his skin, trying to keep him still. The pain left him unable to flail around and to slowly stop defying the cats keeping him down.

"Kill him quickly and leave get his body out of my sight," Shadow ordered. Dark opened his eyes weakly. Winter walked forward and, with movements like a poisonous snake, the young kit felt immense pain in his neck.

_Someone, help me!_ Dark yelled, his yaw clenched against the agony. As if on cue, the sharp pain stopped and the pressure on his body was lifted. Cautiously, the young kit opened his yellow eyes. Before him lay the three cats which were hurting him, and not one was breathing.

Dark's eyes were wide in an instant. As he looked upward to Shadow and the other cats, he found them just as shocked while saying things like 'monster' and 'killer.' Dark felt his heart begin to race and his breathing become faster.

_What did I do?_ the kit questioned himself.

_Do not worry,_ a distant voice responded. _Get up. Run. Do not let them hurt you again._ Dark hesitated, his gaze glued to the cats dead before him.

_Run,_ the voice said, this time more firmly. Dark complied. He stood and ran out of the clearing toward nothing.

"After him!" he heard Shadow bark. Dark ran faster, praying the leader wouldn't come chasing him as Shadow was much larger and ten times faster.

_I should be dead. . .How did I kill them?. . .I should be dead. . .How am I alive?_

_Just keep running._

Dark jumped over a boulder and slid down a steep bit of the mountain. Unceremoniously, he found his footing and dashed away from his pursuers.

"He's heading toward the border!" Dark heard Shadow yell. "Faster!" Dark continued to keep his numb legs moving.

_How am I faster?_ Dark asked himself. He quickly took the thought out of his mind and looked only at what was in front of him.

Streaks of certain colors began to shine bright. Above him, he was slightly aware of many clouds forming. Trees became obstacles, as did thick branches and logs. Thunder boomed distantly in his mind.

Dark was in pain, and he knew by simple logic. But power from the instinct to stay alive kept him going. It kept him running. He knew he passed the border by the scent, and when he looked behind him, he saw Shadow and a few others glaring at him.

"Let him be," he faintly heard Shadow say. "Let him die out in this storm like the weakling he is." Dark still ran. He did not want to take the chance. He leaped over a fallen tree and like that, Shadow was gone.

H_e's gone!_ Dark thought to himself happily, despite recent events. _He's gone, and I don't have to go back!_ Momentarily in his blissful joy, he forgot to pay attention to where he was going. He accidentally put his foot in the wrong spot and tripped.

Jagged movements of blurry scenery flashed by him as he felt his body tumbling through the air and then -

Nothing.

* * *

**A/N :: I do not own Warriors. If I did, I probably wouldn't be using my time writing fan fiction. ;)**

_Same as before, please alert me with anything indicating my characters are wolves. Last chapter that I will ask this of you, I promise. _

_Thanks for the reviews, and those who helped me. =) _

_\- :: - The Assassins Anthem, may darkness be with you._


	3. Chapter 2 :: Healed

Mudroot looked up. As usual, he went alone on his hunting patrol. He didn't mind. They all were busy, doing what strong warriors did. He walked through the forest with ease. He appreciated StarClan. They gave him a lean body. Good for hunting. Good for climbing.

The snow had stuck to the ground. Leaf-bare had arrived. The closer to the lake, the more snow. That's what Addertooth told him. So he avoided that place. He followed the border. Good prey there. That's what Addertooth told him.

"Look up," he told himself. He looked up.

"Look around," he told himself. He looked around.

"Look behind," he told himself. He looked behind.

Mudroot nodded and continued forward. The storm had begun sometime two nights ago, and it didn't stop. It was an awful storm. Hail. Rain. Lightning. Fires. Wind. Awful.

A scent came to his nose. Unfamiliar. He jumped up a large tree and continued climbing until he was high enough to be safe. Addertooth taught him that. He carefully checked every plant, every patch of snow. Nothing. Where was the scent coming from?

Mudroot sniffed in again. He found it. Next to a dark tree in the shade was a cat. A cat not of the clans. Not of his clan. Trespasser. Mudroot watched it. It wasn't moving. Why wasn't it moving? Dead? Not dead. It breathed. Mudroot continued watching it.

He smelled it. Blood. Lots of it. Was it dying? He was faster. He could get away if it attacked. But he stayed in the tree. Addertooth knew better. He stayed there for many moments, hoping it would get up and walk away.

"Mudroot!"

Addertooth.

"Shh!" he said as he saw her. Dark brown coat, almost red. Yellow eyes. Amber eyes. Like fire. Like flame. "Trespasser!"

She looked up, saw him, and asked, "Mudroot, what are you doing up there?"

"Trespasser," Mudroot said again, flicking his tail toward the culprit. Addertooth glanced at it. After a few moments, she gasped.

"It's not a trespasser, it's a kit!" Addertooth exclaimed, rushing over to its side.

"Too old to be a kit," Mudroot told her. "Apprentice."

"He's wounded," Addertooth told him. "Come down her and help me."

"Trespasser," Mudroot repeated.

Her yellow gaze found him again. "Mudroot, this is still a kit. We must help it as the Warrior Code has taught us. Now get down here and help me." Mudroot lowered his head. Addertooth was not usually angry with him.

Quickly, he slid down the tree and approached the scary trespasser. He was small, but looked mature. Like Duskstar. There were more scars on his face, though. And scratches. And wounds. And he was skinny, like the rabbits a few moons into leaf-bare.

"Other scents on him," Mudroot said.

"I know, but we must help him," Addertooth told him. She reached over to pick him up, but recoiled with wide eyes.

"This was a killing wound!" she gasped. She turned to face him. "Mudroot, you have to stay with him. Don't move him, just make sure nothing kills him. Please. I will return with Fernfur." Without another word, she was off toward camp.

Mudroot looked back to the kit. He was small, very small. Weak. Almost dead. But important to Addertooth. As respect to her, he leaned down and began to lick the blood away. It was a horrible taste that came to his tongue, but he kept Addertooth in his mind.

Near his eye, Mudroot noticed a small mark which was neither a scar nor a burn mark. Curiously, he cleared it of any dirt and blood. The mark resembled a bolt of lightning. He stared at it for many moments.

Anger. It was what Mudroot felt. He hadn't a clue why. But he felt it. Soon after, he unsheathed claws. Kill him, kill him, kill him. He responded: _But Addertooth wants to save him. _

_With my power, I grant Mudroot the power of the ground. _

Immense pain erupted in his stomach. He yowled in agony. What had the pain come from? He coughed. He tensed. Nothing helped. It seemed to go on forever, and he didn't like it. He closed his eyes, unsheathed his claws into the earth, but nothing worked.

The agony lessened. He opened his eyes. When did he fall to the ground? He sat up quickly. No pain. What happened? He looked around. A tree had fallen several fox lengths away.

"Mudroot!" Addertooth screamed. Mudroot turned.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I heard you screaming!" Addertooth shrieked. "What happened?" Mudroot blinked.

"I don't remember," he replied. "I watched him. I hurt. I woke up. I was fine."

"Are you alright?" Addertooth asked quickly. "What's that next on your cheek?" Mudroot tilted his head.

"My cheek?" he asked. She didn't answer. She turned. She had heard Fernfur arrive. And others.

"Addertooth, is everything okay?" a light brown she-cat asked.

"Yes, Mudroot's fine," Addertooth said. She sighed with relief.

"Of course," scoffed a dark gray tabby tom. "Little kit was just yowling like a mouse-brain."

"Brambletooth, shut up," Addertooth spat with her ears back.

"Where is the other one, the kit?" Fernfur asked patiently.

"Over here," Addertooth responded She walked toward the kit. "I didn't want to move him in case I reopened an injury."

"Good thinking, Addertooth," Fernfur praised. "He would not have made it. . .These wounds are deep, but I can manage. There is still a chance of death however. . .What's this? This looks like an unsuccessful killing wound. . ."

"I recognized it too," Addertooth stated.

"Who would want to kill a kit?" the other tom asked.

"Trespasser," Mudroot said.

"There haven't been rogues in these parts for years, mouse-brain," the tom spat.

"I suggest you stay quiet if you don't want your fresh kill poisoned, Owlclaw," Fernfur said calmly. "Do you all have your cobwebs and the herbs? Bring them here please." The warriors did as told. Fernfur began her work.

"So are we bringing him back to camp?" asked Brambletooth.

"Duskstar said we could," Addertooth responded.

"The others didn't seem so keen upon it," Owlclaw pointed out.

"Well they can break the Warrior code if they wish," hissed Fernfer. "This kit needs help. He probably won't be able to hunt for another moon." She had applied all of the cobwebs. Herbs next. Stinging herbs. Mudroot didn't like them.

She placed the herbs on his shoulder. He flinched. Was he awake? His eyes opened weakly. Striking, they were. Yellow. Like the sun.

"He opened his eyes," Owlclaw said.

"Thank you, Obviousstar," Addertooth spat. "Is he awake?"

"Yes, but I doubt he can really see anything or feel his own body," Fern explained. "He can feel pain, though. Keep him calm for me while I apply the rest of the herbs."

Addertooth moved. She was then where the kit could see her. "Can you hear me?"

At first, the kit did not respond. Many moments passed. As weak as a new kit saying his own words, the kit said, "Y-yes." After a few more seconds, he asked, "Where. . .where am I?"

"You're in ThunderClan territory," she answered. Her voice was soft. And smooth.

"Don't ask him too many complicating questions and don't answer with too many words," Fernfur instructed. "His mind might not be working correctly."

"What's your name?" Addertooth asked. She had acknowledged Fernfur with a nod. The kit thought hard. It was difficult. What was he thinking? Could he think?

"Dark. . ." he said softly. He closed his eyes. He opened them. ". . .Shadow. . .gone. . ." Mudroot tilted his head. The kit smiled. Why?

"What did he say?" Brambletooth asked.

"Shadow," Addertooth answered. "Then the word 'gone.' Could it be a relative?"

"These names aren't warrior names," Owlclaw warned.

"Does it matter?" Brambletooth asked. "We could find his father and mother." Dark's smile disappeared.

". . .Can't. . ." he whispered.

"Can't find your mother or father?" Addertooth asked. He nodded. "Why not?" Dark just looked ahead to nothing at first.

"Dead. . ."

Dead? Mudroot had heard of this. Warriors died. Not often. But it happened. Usually, it was of illness. Battles rarely broke out. But considering the wounds. . .Is that how they died? Died. Did that mean he couldn't go back to them?

Fernfur put another herb on a wound. He flinched again. He fell asleep. Peaceful. Kit-like. Easy. Was he going to die? Was he dead?

The rest of the afternoon was spent in silence. Warriors came. Questions. Then they left. It took a long time. Fernfur was persistent. Dusk was nearing by the time she stood up straight.

"So are we taking him in?" Owlclaw asked.

"Yes," Fernfur answered. "He has no other place to go. But we must be careful. Death is still an option for this poor kit."

Mudroot took a step forward. Brambletooth pushed him away.

"She said we have to be careful," Brambletooth growled. Addertooth couldn't hear it. "You'll just kill him faster."

Mudroot took a step back. He followed them. It wasn't hard. Just keep walking. He was worried. Addertooth was worried. The kit was important to her. Important to him.

_StarClan,_ save him. _For Addertooth. _

It was cold. It was dark. It was a long walk. They made it to camp. Many warriors were waiting. Queens, too. Duskstar was on his ledge. They all watched. No one moved. Then they saw him. They saw the scars. Gasps, whispers, fearful whimpers.

"Is he alright?" asked Firestrike, the deputy.

"There is a good chance he will live," Fernfur explained. She motioned for the warriors to bring the kit to the medicine den. "There is still a chance he will die, however. For now, all I can do is keep an eye on him and pray to StarClan his wounds heal. If he does make it through the next few nights, it will take another moon for him to be able to train."

"Train?" Firestrike questioned. He narrowed his eyes. "We aren't certain we're keeping him."

"His parents are dead, what else is there to do?" Fernfur hissed.

"Duskstar has yet to decide," Firestrike growled.

"No, this clan has yet to decide," Fernfur said. Her tail was lashing. "So what if he's scarred and broken? We can heal him. We can help him to be the best warrior this clan has ever seen."

"The decision has not been made," Firestrike said firmly. "When he has the ability to think properly, alert one of the warriors or me. Duskstar wishes to speak to him before he makes the decision."

"Come on," said Addertooth. Mudroot looked to her. "Let's go to sleep. We've both had a big day." Mudroot followed her to the warriors den. It was odd. He was used to the apprentices den. He lay in his nest. Next to Addertooth. No one else.

"Addertooth?" he asked. She looked at him. She had beautiful amber eyes. "The kit." Addertooth sighed.

"I don't know, Mudroot. He may live, he may not. If he does, I want him to be an apprentice. He seems strong enough, if he can live through a wound like that."

"Why?" Mudroot asked.

"Do I want him to live?" Addertooth finished. "I. . .I'm not sure. I think. . .I think he reminds me of my brother." Mudroot nodded. Her brother died in a fox accident. Good tom, at least to Mudroot.

"What do you think of him?" Addertooth questioned.

"Important to you, important to me," Mudroot answered. She smiled.

"That's my Mudroot," she said.

Mudroot felt proud. He liked being her Mudroot. Ever since they were kits. She was older. Much older. But she still helped. Even after she was an apprentice.

'Going to run away scared now that we're apprentices, Mudkit?' Brambletooth had asked. The tom had become an apprentice. 'Going to go and get yourself killed, mouse-brain?'

'Don't call him that!' Addertooth had hissed back. She had been apprentice for a moon. They listened. They always listened to her. But she always helped him.

She was his safety.

* * *

Mudroot woke the next morning. Nothing changed. The kit was mostly asleep. Awake for only a few moments. The next day was the same. Same the day after that. Addertooth was worried. He hated that. He wanted the kit awake. Addertooth needed to be happy.

In four sunrises, he woke. Four sunrises of sleeping. Addertooth was happy. Mudroot was happy. After he ate, they went to see him. He was better. Less bloody. He sat up weakly. Talked softly. But he was awake.

"Thank you for the prey," Dark said after he was done. He was anxious. Did he expect them to be mean?

"No problem!" Fernfur said. She had a bright smile. "After all the pain you've been through, it's no doubt you were hungry." Dark nodded. He didn't say anything more. His gaze was at the wall of the den.

"The leader of our Clan will be here shortly," Addertooth explained. "He wants to know what happened. If you have all of the right answers, he will let you stay with this clan since you're parents are. . .gone." Dark's eyes narrowed. They weren't pointed toward Addertooth. Did he not like her?

"You-you want me to stay?" Dark asked.

"Of course!" Fernfur answered. "Who would send an injured kit like you away?" Dark's eyes glazed over. Was he were thinking of something? Mudroot wondered what it was.

"If I'm injured, I couldn't hunt for anyone," he told them.

"You will in a moon or so, and if you already know how to hunt, you'll be -"

A large cat entered. He was a light brown color, and his fur was long. His eyes were light blue, and striking. Dark stared. His shoulders stiffened. When Duskstar looked at him, he looked down.

"You must be Dark," Duskstar said smoothly. He sat down across from the young tom. "I am Duskstar, leader of ThunderClan. It has been a difficult few days for you, as I have heard from Fernfur. Would you like to tell me what happened that made you so injured." Dark continued to look down. He was quiet for a few moments.

"My parents decided to move from the farm to the forest," Dark began. "We were near the WindClan border when. . .when the rogues attacked. I fought my hardest, just like my father taught me, and because of them I escaped. But they died. They were outnumbered." Duskstar was quiet for a few moments. The kit should have been crying. Most cats did when remembering. Elders did. Why didn't he?

"You did nothing wrong, I assure you," Duskstar said carefully. "I am astounded a kit of your age already knows how to fight. Do you know how to hunt as well?" Dark nodded. "Then you are far ahead of many apprentices moons older than you. They are the kits in training. Should you choose to stay here, you would be training with them." Dark nodded again. There was a small pause.

"Fernfur as explained that a few of your scars are older than a few days, more like a few moons," Duskstar said calmly. "Could you explain this?" Dark hesitated.

"The life of a loner is harsh, especially when there is only three," Dark replied. "My father was far more scarred than I. After a few battles of my own, I decided I wanted to learn on my own. It was safer, as we both wasted less energy, and I learned faster."

"But you were hurt. . ." Addertooth murmured.

"I was stronger than anyone my own age, which surprised my enemies," Dark said. "Without that decision, I would be dead." Duskstar stared at the kit.

"You are brave, Dark, and your struggles have indeed left you strong," Duskstar said finally. "You did what most warriors could not do, and such a decision has led me to believe giving you shelter, food, and family is no danger. You may stay if you wish." Dark did not look up or give an answer. The leader sighed, "Dark, look at me." Dark flinched. Dark looked up. His yellow eyes showed worry. "Do you wish to stay here in ThunderClan?"

"Yes," Dark said quickly. Duskstar gave a warm smile.

"Then I shall make the announcement to the clan," Duskstar stated. To Fernfur, he asked, "Is he well enough to walk to the entrance of this den?" Fernfur nodded.

"Yes, but no more," she said. The leader gave a sharp nod. He stood. He left. Dark relaxed. Why was he scared?

"Addertooth, you and Mudroot better get out there," Fernfur said. "I'll help him over to the entrance." Addertooth smiled. She led him to a crowd gathering at the high rock.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the high rock!" Duskstar called. The cats gathered. The kits stayed in the nursery. Mudroot liked that den. Very cheerful.

Once all the cats were gathered and Dark could be seen at the entrance of the medicine den, Duskstar said, "As all of you know, a kit was found four sunrises ago. This kit, Dark, has awoken and has revealed to me that he has no home or relatives to return to. Because of this, I am allowing Dark to become one of us. A warrior of ThunderClan." There were whispers. Did they not like him? There were shouts. Did they not agree? There were glares. Did they not like the idea?

"Duskstar, if I may," Firestrike began. He had interrupted the other cats. Quieted them. "This tom is a loner. The other clans will look down upon ThunderClan if they knew we were letting in cats like we have in the past."

"I do not wish to tell the clans immediately," Duskstar announced. "I will let Dark prove himself as an apprentice and a warrior before letting them know about him."

"And his training with those wounds? He will be behind." Firestrike reminded him.

"He is already ahead, if what he has told me is true," Duskstar responded. "Dark needs us, and by the warrior code, we must help him. So by the power given to me by StarClan the day I received my nine lives, I give Dark his ThunderClan name, Darkkit, until his wounds have healed and Fernfur has declared him fit enough to train to become a warrior." Duskstar stepped down from the high rock. Everyone dispersed into small groups.

Addertooth and Mudroot didn't move. She was smiling. She said, "I can't wait until he's an apprentice! I wonder who his mentor will be?"

"You," Mudroot said. "You mentor him." She grinned.

"That would be pretty cool, wouldn't it?" she asked. Without an answer, she went on, "I think it would be awesome to train someone as lonely as him. I could help him grow to know how to be a normal kit for once." Mudroot nodded.

As long as she was happy.

* * *

Lightning ran as fast as he could, sprinting away from the massive brown tom. He ducked away from flying rocks and evaded pillars rising from the ground. His lighting purple eyes were wide, and his tail was huge.

"Come back here and face your punishment like a tom, you traitor!" Mountain yelled.

"I didn't do anything!" Lightning shouted back. "I chose him when he was out of ThunderClan!"

"Well now he's in, and you betrayed me!" Mountain hissed.

Lightning ran faster, right into a pillar he hadn't seen. He collapsed to the ground. A bolt struck the ground inches from Mountain. Fire erupted, and so Flame came into being. More lightning came, and the ginger cat hissed with fury, shooting flaming spouts of fire toward him.

Lightning stood. He evaded the fire and the rock with the agility and speed of a god. He ran more, noticing water beginning to collect on one spot. When Rain came into being, the rain pushed him into a fast flowing river, forcing him to be pulled under water.

When the water kept getting colder, Lighting hurriedly pulled himself out of the water. Snow began shooting ice spikes toward him, though each was brought down by a lightning bolt. He forced the rocks off course, and he forced many lightning bolts to come near Flame and Rain in order to blind them from him.

It was not enough. A stray rock hit his shoulder, an ice spike tore a scratch in his shoulder, and his leg was burning. Another rock hit his stomach and he fell again. This time, however, a gust of wind came up in front of him, revealing Air to the rest of the Elemental Cats.

"What in StarClan's name are all of you doing?!" the usually calm tom bellowed throughout the field.

"His weak little mortal entered the clan my cat is in!" Mountain shouted back with his teeth bared. "He is not allowed in ThunderClan!"

"Dark is a rogue, how was I supposed to know he would run to ThunderClan?" Lightning questioned after he carefully stood. Air turned to face him.

"A rogue?" Air inquired with narrowed eyes.

"You told me I could choose anyone I wished," Lightning said. "I chose him."

"Was he with a particularly harsh group of other rogues?" Air asked. Lightning frowned.

"He was, but I managed to save him before he was killed," Lightning responded. "That's how he got into ThunderClan." Air looked to the ground.

"What are you thinking, wise one?" Rain asked from her position at the river.

He looked up to Rain and the others and said, "The rogues Lightning's mortal was with is the very darkness we're trying to protect the clans of." There was a small silence. Then an uproar.

"You treacherous snake!" Snow hissed.

"Are you trying to have us killed?" Flame demanded.

"You've allowed a traitor in the clans!" Mountain bellowed.

"Enough!" Air yelled, his voice rising above the others. When they became quiet, he turned to Lightning with soft eyes. "Lightning, I'm going to have to ask you to choose another -"

"No!" Lightning shouted, his claws unsheathing. In the distance, thunder rolled and lightning sparked. "Dark isn't one of them, he hates them. They tried to kill him," he added darkly. "Ever since he was born, he was beaten and starved, and he is barely old enough to become an apprentice. I saved him. I want to help him. I won't change just because of his heritage, just like Snow won't change just because her mortal is not clan born, or Flame's because of the accidents he's had."

"Lightning -" Air began harshly.

"Is there anyone like me in your mortal's Clan?" Lightning questioned. "Even if I had looked, there probably isn't. Dark is exactly like me."

"Yes, because that's exactly what we need," Snow growled. "Another raging lunatic unable to control the most powerful element of all." Lightning's eyes narrowed. _I'm tried of this. You think I'm a lunatic? Well how about now!_ Three strikes of lightning came toward her, stopping only inches from her face. Snow shrieked.

"I said that's enough!" Air hissed, sending a gust of wind toward Lightning. He was pushed over.

"Snow, you know as well as I do that lightning is an element which needs to be controlled, and to be controlled, the holder must realize the extent of his power and what it can do," Air hissed. "Lightning has gone through this, he knows what could happen if he lost control."

"That's my point," Snow spat. "What happens when that mortal of his gets angry at another apprentice and strikes down the whole forest? Lightning should be unable to give his power to anyone."

"Absolutely not!" Air said harshly. His eyes were narrowed dangerously. "His power is the one which keeps the clans from death. Without it, they will be outnumbered."

"So what, we just let a mortal jump into the fray and kill as many cats, evil or not, as he wants to?" Flame asked with his tail lashing.

"I will train him," Lightning spoke quickly, before Air could answer. "I will teach him how to control it, so he can be useful to you." Air nodded.

"Does everyone -"

"I don't trust you to train him correctly," Mountain put in. "You've been treacherous before."

"I was younger then!" Lightning hissed. "I know where I belong now. Please, just let me keep him."

"He isn't a ball of moss you can 'keep,' Lightning," Rain reminded him.

"But he's the closest cat I have to prove I can help you, and that I'm not uncontrollable," Lightning said. "I am strong. I can teach him to be strong too. Just let me." Rain's eyes narrowed.

"I believe we should allow you to try," Rain said slowly. "However, we should allow the medicine cats to know, even my mortal. If a few know, then they can watch. ThunderClan's medicine cat could help keep the tom under control."

"It can be done," Air said. "Each of you will have to speak to the ancient leader of your clan, and then once the half moon comes, speak to the medicine cat of your clan. If this comes through successfully, would all of you agree to leave both Lightning and his mortal alone?" There were murmurs of 'yes,' but not everyone liked it.

"There is a rule I must also put into place," Air announced. "Your emotions are not allowed to persuade the emotions of your mortals. Let them choose on their own. If not, I will suspend your powers, and I will do so for many years to come. Am I clear?" A defined 'yes' was heard. "Then continue with your work."

Lightning once again jumped into the sky before anyone could stop him.

* * *

**A/N :: I do not own Warriors. **

_Hello again! =) Mudroot, I must say, is going to be an interesting character because of how he thinks. He's different, as you can see. I would say he has something similar to Autism. And before you say 'cats can't have mental diseases,' remember that cats can't cry either, but people animate/draw/write them doing that all the time. So I think I can do this. _

_For those who read the original story, you can already tell Mudroot's story is going to be COMPLETELY different. This is because, after talking about it with the Endless Hourglass, I have decided to show this reason of being Unwanted. He is 'different,' and other cats know it just by talking to him. As my sister has a mild case of Autism, I think I will write this aspect pretty well. =) _

_To my reviewers! _

_Usually I leave these to PM, but just these once I'll post it here. =) _

Snowsong_ :: Thanks! I will definitely continue. I really like this story myself. _

Meow_ :: I thought I saw that Username! =) I'm glad to have you reading this story once more. Thanks for the help! _

lucky 333123_ :: I will let you know ;) _

Frostblaze_ :: 'Epic' has never been a word described to one of my stories. O.O Thanks! _

Barkstar_ :: First of all 'Bark' is a very interesting prefix. Where did you get it from? Thanks for the help! =)_


	4. Chapter 3 :: Punished

"Are you mouse-brained?" Rowankit questioned. Flamekit smirked.

"'Course not, brother, or you would be too," Flamekit stated, looking back at the brown kit with mischievous green eyes. "After all, they say being mouse-brained runs in the family." Rowankit glared, but this only made the ginger tabby laugh out loud.

"Flamekit, really, are you_ trying_ to get us caught?" Yellowkit questioned with exaspiration. "It was you who begged us to come out here anyway." Flamekit rolled his eyes as he pranced down a particularly steep slope.

"Are we really going to go over this again?" Flamekit said. "Honestly, you two have no fun. "I'm telling you, this place is awesome. Like the island of the Gathering awesome. You'll know what I mean when I get there, if you two would ever keep up."

"You're the only one who's been outside of camp before, remember?" Yellowkit hissed. "The least you could do is slow down. We've never had to hurry over these rocks!" Flamekit sighed.

"I suppose you're right," he said. Then he looked around the bend, and with a large grin, he bounded over to the sight. Shouting, he said, "Look! There it is!" He ran right up to the cliff, gazing excitedly into the abyss of charred forestry.

"What is this, Flamekit?" Rowankit asked with wide eyes.

"Remember that fire that dad was talking about?" Flamekit asked. "This is how it turned out! Isn't it awesome?" Yellowkit's fur seemed to stand up, and her tail grew two sizes.

"This was made by a fire?" she questioned. "That's dangerous, though, isn't it?"

"No it isn't!" Flamekit claimed. "Watch!" Without an ounce of hesitation, he jumped down onto the warm ash, walking on it with ease. "See? Completely harmless." He walked a little further and jumped onto the stump of a fallen tree. It was even warmer there, but he wasn't being burned.

"I don't know, that still looks like it would hurt," Yellowkit said uncertainly.

"Seems fine to me," Rowanpaw answered. He leaped down to the ash. As soon as he landed on it, however, he screamed and scrambled back up to Yellowkit. "Flamekit, that hurt!"

Flamekit, with a frown, tilted his head and asked, "Then how come it doesn't hurt me?"

"That ash almost burned my paws off!" Rowankit hissed with his tail flicking. "Were you trying to kill me?" Flamekit lowered his head.

"Sorry, Rowankit," he murmured. "I didn't know it would hurt you. But watch!" The ginger tabby tom jumped down from the stump and padded over to a heap of ash. He swatted it away and dug it all up until clean dirt showed underneath.

"The dirt doesn't burn!" Flamekit exclaimed with excitement. "And if you look real close, you can see the fern returning."

"Great," Rowankit hissed. "That's all we came out here to see? We are going to get into trouble because you wanted to show us ash?" Flamekit sighed.

"I guess you guys aren't intelligent enough to know what this really means," Flamekit sniffed, though there was still a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Oh, stop being dramatic, Flamekit," Yellowkit sighed. "We need to go home now. Mother will be worried with us gone." Flamekit looked down at the small plant.

"No," he said, surprising even himself.

"What?" Yellowkit asked.

"No," he repeated. "I don't wanna go home. I want to stay right here."

"Really, Flamekit? You're just gonna stay here until a patrol finds you?" Yellowkit questioned. "You're such a mouse-brain! They're gonna make you keep the name 'Flamekit' forever!"

"I don't care," Flamekit said. "I don't want to leave."

"Why? So you can turn into a black cat and burn your paws off?" Rowankit spat.

"I like it here," Flamekit said firmly. "And if you want to leave, you can. There's nothing stopping you."

"If you haven't noticed, we can't get back on our own," Rowankit growled.

"Not my problem," Flamekit responded.

"You're such a selfish, bird-brained, proud little -"

"Do you guys smell something?" Yellowkit cut him off.

"What, going to start telling ghost stories?" Rowankit hissed. "There's nothing different. Now come on, we could at least try to get home. I want to become a warrior one day." Flamekit stiffened.

"What are you talking about?" he growled, looking up to his brother. "I want to become a warrior too!" Rowankit shrugged.

"Then come with us," Rowankit said.

"No way!" Flamekit shouted.

"Fine, then you'll never be a warrior," Rowankit told him. "Shadestar will just refuse to name you, and you'll be forced to stay in the nursery all your life. You'll always be treated like a kit. After all, you're acting like one."

"Am not!" Flamekit hissed.

"Are to," Rowankit responded calmly. "You're acting younger than Ashkit and Blackkit." Flamekit narrowed his eyes.

_I'm not acting like a kit, he's just being a mouse-brain and trying to get me mad!_ Flamekit thought angrily.

"Flamekit's acting like a kit! Flamekit's acting like a kit!" Rowankit sang, recognizing Flamekit's fury.

"Stop!" Yellowkit hissed, but Rowankit continued singing.

Finally, Flamekit took a step forward and yelled, "I am not a kit!" At the same time, a tree near his siblings burst into flame and fell. Flamekit's eyes were wide, and as he watched the tree engulf his brother and sister, he swore his heart stopped.

Immediately, he sprinted back up the cliff and ran over to them. Yellowkit was neither burned nor squished. Rowankit, on the other hand, was struggling to get up while trying to flee the fire.

"Rowankit, just calm down," Yellowkit said hurriedly.

"It's gonna kill me!" the brown kit squealed out loudly.

"No, it won't, not if you listen to me," Yellowkit responded.

"I didn't mean -" Flamekit began.

"Just go get the dawn patrol," Yellowkit hissed sharply. She was worried. She always got bossy when she was worried. Still, Flamekit frowned. "Flamekit, hurry!" With a small pause, Flamekit ran back toward camp as fast as he could.

_Please,_ he thought, _Please let Rowankit be okay. _

* * *

Flamekit did not sleep that night, or the next. He just sat in the corner of the nursery looking at the ground. His mother was not seen in those to days. Neither was Yellowkit or his father. All he did was stare at the ground, allowing the two other mothers look at him with worry.

_Rowankit is going to die,_ he decided, _and it is all my fault. _

_Stop crying,_ a voice in the back of his head ordered. It was simply his own, but it wasn't helping.

"Flamekit."

The ginger tabby looked up with a lowered head. His mother, Scorchwhisker, stood with narrowed eyes above him.

"Come," she ordered sharply. As she turned and walked out of the nursery, Flamekit followed. He didn't say a word, only walked forward with his head down and his tail drooping. He didn't even notice any of the whispers as he walked across the camp.

All except for his father, who said, "I am disappointed in him, yes. He should have known better. He should be mature enough by now to realize the dangers of the outside world, no matter if he is still a kit or not." Flamekit continued to look down at the ground as his mother lead him to what he assumed was the leader's den.

_He hates me,_ Flamekit thought. _My dad hates me. _

As he entered the den, he continued to stay by his mother. Flamekit sat down quick enough after his mother did, and looked at his paws instead of looking up at her. Even as he waited, he didn't move.

"Thank you, Scorchwhisker, for bringing him as I asked," came the voice of a tom who entered the den. "I had to ask a patrol to search around the RiverClan border since the dawn patrol was occupied this morning."

"Yes, Shadestar, that is understandable," Flamekit's mother responded. There was a small pause.

"Flamekit, you have put your brother and sister in danger, and one of them is in the medicine cat den right now recovering from an extensive burn wound," Shadestar told him. "Do you understand the seriousness of your actions." Flamekit nodded. "Hmm. And do you realize that I must and will leave you as a kit until I deem you worthy to become an apprentice?" Flamekit nodded again.

Shadestar sighed and said, "Son, look at me."

Flamekit wanted to shut his eyes and close them forever, but he did as he was told. His father's sleek black coat and sharp amber eyes showing the utmost disappoint was what he saw.

"Why did you do this? I thought you knew what it meant to be responsible," Shadestar said. "Do you not remember what I have taught you?"

"I remember," Flamekit responded. "I just. . .I didn't think anyone would get hurt."

"The fire was only put out two sunrises ago, is it not common sense that the ashes were hiding hot coals underneath?" Shadestar asked. He was being sincere, for reasons Flamekit knew not.

"I. . .I'd already been there before," Flamekit explained, his eyes traveling unconsciously back to his paws. "The day you all discovered it, I went and explored and I found the ashes. And I walked on them. They didn't hurt me." Scorchwhisker scoffed.

"Lies!" she spat.

"Silence," Shadestar hissed. "Continue, son." Flamekit nodded slightly.

"They didn't hurt me, so I thought they wouldn't hurt Rowankit or Yellowkit, and I wanted to show them what I saw," Flamekit said. He felt tears well up in his eyes. "I didn't want anyone to get hurt. And when the tree burst into flame and fell on Rowankit, I didn't know what to. I didn't want him to get hurt."

"The tree didn't catch fire because you made it, Flamekit," his father said. The ginger kit looked up at his father immediately.

"But it did!" Flamekit cried. "Everything was completely fine until Rowankit got me angry. Then the tree reacted and tried to hurt him! It was my fault!"

"Are you trying to tell us you have some special power over fire?" Scorchwhisker asked. "There is no such thing a cat with powers. Have you gone mouse-brained?"

"Enough!" Shadestar demanded. To his son, he said, "Flamekit, you must have been imagining these things."

"No, I wasn't, ask Yellowkit!" Flamekit stated.

"We intend to," Shadestar explained. "First, however, we decided to deal with you. Now, you already know your punishments. You will not become an apprentice for some time, and you will not be allowed outside of the nursery for a few sunrises. Am I clear?" Flamekit nodded.

"Then you may leave," Shadestar told him.

The next day, he had become completely alone. Rowankit and Yellowkit were given their apprentice ceremony, and he wasn't even allowed to see it. Scorchwhisker and his siblings moved out of the nursery, and no one moved in. It was only him.

_I don't like being alone,_ he thought. _I want to be with Yellowpaw and Rowanpaw._

_You're not all alone,_ came a strange voice. _You've got me, remember? _

"Who are you?" Flamekit asked with narrowed eyes as his memories wondered back to the voice he'd thought was his own.

_I am Flame,_ the voice answered.

"Why in StarClan's name does your name sound like mine?" Flamekit asked with caution.

_It is by coincidence, for I didn't know your name when I chose you,_ Flame responded. _However, We are much more alike than you will every know. But never mind that. While you are stuck here, there are things I would like to teach you. _

_Teach me? But I'm not allowed to be an apprentice yet,_ Flamekit thought.

_Yes, young one, but I am not a mentor, I am something greater,_ Flame answered. _Do you remember when the tree burst into flames and fell? That was you. You did it._ Flamekit frowned and a low growl escaped his throat.

_This does not mean I am blaming you,_ Flame answered quickly. I_t means I am willing to teach you so it will never happen again. Are you willing to listen to what I have to say and do what I have you do?_

Flamekit nodded despite his suspicions. If it meant learning something. . . Flamekit said after a few moments, A_s long as it means I won't hurt anyone else. _

_If you pay close attention, there will be no reason for you to hurt anyone,_ Flame responded.

Flamekit grinned widely.

_When do I start? _

* * *

Flamekit was allowed out of the nursery just two sunrises later. However, he only went out to eat, for Flame had kept him interested and busy with his training techniques when it came to controlling fire.

The kit enjoyed his training sessions. Flame seemed to understand him, seemed to know what caused his sadness and anger, and then he seemed to know how to make it disappear, just like that. To Flamekit, his mentor was the best thing that ever happened to him.

Flamekit was eating a piece of freshkill near the fresh-kill pile when Yellowpaw and Rowanpaw came back from a sunhigh patrol near the ThunderClan border. Scorchwhisker immediately ran over to Rowanpaw.

"How was the trip?" she asked her kit. "Did everything go alright?"

"Perfectly, mother!" Rowanpaw exclaimed with a wide grin. "There was no trespassing, and nothing dangerous out their at all! They were probably scared of my new fighting skills, or the fact I'm the great son of the deputy and the leader! Oh, and we saw a ThunderClan patrol come. They had their medicine cat with them, too!"

"Oh?" Scorchwhisker asked. "And what did they have to say?"

"One of their apprentices was injured in a fight with a fox, and they needed more herbs since there isn't much growing in their territory," Rowanpaw reported. "We told them we'd give it to them. But I made sure to give questions first! Tawnyleaf said I did awesome!"

"Excellent work, my son! I am so proud of you. . ."

"Makes me want to vomit," Yellowpaw spat. Flamekit blinked and looked to his sister, who had walked over to him as he listened to his brother and mother.

"Yeah, me too," Flamekit murmured. "But there's no use to cry like a kit, right? You don't have to put up with that as much now that you're an apprentice."

"It's not her coddling that makes me sick, it's the fact she only does it to Rowanpaw," Yellowpaw announced with a scowl. "She's never treated us fairly, especially you." Flamekit shrugged.

"After what I did to Rowanpaw, I deserve it," he said. "Is he doing okay?"

"He has a scar, that's all," Yellowpaw responded. "It only hurt for a few days anyway. He just made it seem like a lot. He's back on his paws now, that kit." Flamekit smiled, his eyes gazing distantly at her.

"Are you alright, Flamekit?" she asked. "You haven't really come out of the nursery much." He shrugged.

"There hasn't been a need to," Flamekit responded. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by Flame.

_Do not say a word. Only you can know about this. _

"Don't worry, our father can't force you to be a kit for too long," Yellowpaw reassured him with a wide smile.

The gloomy day had suddenly become darker as white flakes began to fall from the sky. As soon as one hit Flamekit, he shivered. The flakes only came faster and faster as the moments went by. Yellowpaw noticed this easily, as she did most things.

"Come on, let's get somewhere warmer," Yellowpaw urged. She lead him to a den he was unfamiliar with, and immediately, he stopped.

"Yellowpaw, this is the apprentices' den, I don't think this is a good-"

"What," came the deep growl of his brother. "is _he_ doing here?" Flamekit lowered himself to the ground.

"I didn't -" Flamekit began. Yellowpaw, however, interrupted him.

"Rowanpaw, he's your brother!" she exclaimed. "He's not some rogue with a history to tell! He has every right to be here as you do!"

"He's not an apprentice yet," Russetpaw, another apprentice, spat. "He's not allowed in here."

"There's no where in the warrior code which states that, so I don't think that matters," Yellowpaw hissed with her tail lashing.

_I should leave,_ Flamekit realized as he saw the four other apprentices in the den approach him slowly.

_I wouldn't,_ Flame warned him. _Rain and snow have an awful way of hurting someone who controls fire._

"He hurt me on purpose!" Rowanpaw growled. "You saw it, plain and clear!"

"How dare you!" Yellowpaw shrieked. However, Flamekit was already gone. He tried his hardest to dash back into the nursery, afraid he might be seen. The wind, however, had picked up, and was pushing him to the side as the cold snow settled in his fur.

It began to burn him, and because it was a sensation he had never had before, he yowled in both surprise in pain. _Run,_ Flame told him, _Run to the nursery, now!_ Flamekit didn't hesitate. He dashed toward the nursery and tried his hardest to ignore his burning coat.

When he got inside, the sharp pains evaporated over a few moments, though he still felt hot and his body ached. He lowered himself slowly into a laying position and exhaled. His legs were shaking and his eyes were wide.

"What was that?" he demanded out loud.

_I told you water would hurt you,_ Flame said indifferently. In a softer tone, he asked, _Are you alright?_ Flamekit nodded, though he still hurt.

_When will it go away? t_he kit asked as the pain continued.

_Until you're dry, unfortunately,_ Flame answered. _Just stay still and try to go to sleep. _

_But I don't want to go to sleep,_ Flamekit murmured, though exhaustion was dragging his eyelids down. _I want to learn more about fire. . ._

_I will meet you in your dreams,_ Flame promised him._ Physically, however, you need to rest._

And so he did.

* * *

**A/N :: I do not own Warriors. **

_I don't really know where I was going with this chapter other than showing you all what Flamekit was going to be like. It didn't really suck, I guess, but I feel like there should have been more. _

_Anyway, I'm really sorry about the Flamekit/Flame mix up. I only noticed half-way through that Flame's name resembled Flamekit's name a lot, and unfortunately, I'm not changing it. Unless it's annoying you. If it is, please let me know. I have future ideas which could mean a change in his first and last name. =)_

-+- _The Assassin's Anthem, may darkness be with you_


	5. Chapter 4 :: Scared

Hawkkit was up before anyone else. She had stumbled out of the nursery and was sitting in the middle of camp, breathing in the morning air. She always loved dawn, and the breeze kept her calm and soothed.

The calico she-cat was short-haired, so of course she was cold. Hawkkit didn't mind the cold as much as her sister, however. Falconkit never enjoyed the snow, even though it had only been on the ground for a quarter-moon.

"Out again, Hawkkit?"

The three moon old kit turned around quickly, but saw only Echopaw, the light gray she-cat everyone else seemed to be afraid of. With a wide smile, Hawkkit nodded.

"I like it in the morning," she responded cheerfully.

"I do as well," Echopaw agreed. "It is quiet, soft. Unlike many things in our world."

"I like it because when the sun comes up, it becomes all bright and light outside," Hawkkit claimed, her eyes twinkling as dawn's rays appeared. "Just think about it. If we didn't have morning, we wouldn't have the sun. If we didn't have the sun, it would be dark all the time. I don't like the dark." Echopaw nodded, a bleak smile on her face.

"That is intelligent thinking, young one," Echopaw told her. "Not many think as you do." Hawkkit beamed.

They sat and watched the sunrise in silence. Before long, the deputy arose and ate her fresh-kill before waking the warriors to assign the patrols. The leader, Fogstar, sat and watched the sunrise as well, glancing a few times at Hawkkit, who didn't realize she was staring at him. She always admired the leader.

"Hawkkit! Oh, thank StarClan you are alright!" gasped her mother, Featherflight. The morning softness was over at that moment. "I thought you'd been kitnapped!" Hawkkit rolled her eyes.

"I always get up early, mother," she reminded the paranoid queen.

"Is there a problem?" Mudrock, a young tom, questioned.

"Oh, no, not any longer, thank you," Featherflight reassured him. Looking back to Hawkkit, she said, "Wake me up and tell me where you are if you're going out."

"I did," Hawkkit said. "You just don't remember."

"Then tell me twice, just to make sure," her mother told her. "Now, would you like some fresh-kill? The dawn patrol should be arriving soon -"

"No they shouldn't, they just went out," Hawkkit interrupted.

"Of course, sweetie, of course, now let's see. . .what was I going to do. . ." Featherflight said, drifting after a while as she spoke to herself.

"So, what were ya doin'?" Falconkit asked. Hawkkit smiled at her brown-furred sister.

"Just watching the sunrise, that's all," Hawkkit answered. "Hey, you wanna go see if Heatherpaw and Stormpaw are awake?" Falconkit nodded, and the two kits hurried toward the apprentices' den, where they heard six very loud sleepers.

"Stormpaw! Heatherpaw! Wake up!" the two siblings shouted into the den before bursting into giggles as each apprentice shot straight up from their nests and looked around wildly.

"Oh, it's just you," growled Crowpaw. "Would you two just leave us alone? We've been training hard for the past four sunrises!"

"No need to be hostile, Crowpaw," said Cloudpaw calmly. The white apprentice was the eldest, so the angry black apprentice just muttered something before curling back up on his nest. To the sisters, Cloudpaw asked, "What is it you wanted?"

"We wanted to play with Heatherpaw and Stormpaw!" Hawkkit replied brightly. The two apprentices mentioned shrugged.

"Don't see why not," Stormpaw stated. "Littleleg hasn't come to get me yet."

"Rabbitheart hasn't either," Heatherpaw responded. "Well, what do you two want to do?"

"Teach us some hunting moves!" Hawkkit demanded, standing up proudly with her chest puffed out.

"Come on, then!" Stormpaw urged. The two apprentices dashed around the kits and to the middle of the camp in just a few heartbeats. Hawkkit and Falconkit followed to the best ability which their small, three moon legs could provide. When the bigger cats finally stopped, the lesson began.

"So, show me your best hunting crouches!" Stormpaw began. His light blue eyes shined with pride as the kits complied to his 'order.'

"You've got to keep yourself balanced, Falconkit," Heatherpaw instructed. "You don't want to fall over and give a rabbit a head start."

"Hey, I'm giving the critique here!" Stormpaw hissed, though he was smirking. "Hawkkit, you need to be a bit higher from the ground."

"No I don't," Hawkkit claimed quickly. "The lower I am to the ground, the more my pounce will take me and the better start I get when I'm running after a rabbit."

"I never said you were running after a rabbit," Stormpaw reminded her.

"You never said I wasn't, so I thought I was," Hawkkit said back.

"Well, then you're in the right position for chasing rabbits, but not for hunting voles," Stormpaw told her. "To do that, you have to -" He stopped as he saw Hawkkit shift her movement to the right position. ". . .do that."

"How did you do that?" Heatherpaw asked. "It took me moons to realize the difference, let alone correct it!" Hawkkit sat down and gave a shrug.

"I've seen you and Stormpaw practicing lately, and I just caught a few things and moved my body like you did. It wasn't that hard, really," Hawkkit explained, though her head had moved upward.

"Well, then let's try something harder!" Stormpaw announced.

"Hey, what about me?" Falconkit questioned. "You haven't taught me the difference between those two positions!"

"Heatherpaw, you teach Falconkit," Stormpaw told his sister. "I'll see if I can give Hawkkit a challenge." Hawkkit smiled, but she didn't ignore the frown her sister wore.

Until sunhigh, they worked. Some of the warriors watched on their free time, even the apprentices' mentors came to look at the kits. The apprentices, however, continued teaching without any fear of being drug away from the playtime.

Eventually, Fogstar had come back out from his den again. Upon the high rock, he announced, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the high rock!"

Hawkkit whined, "But I don't wanna stop!"

"Oh, stop crying," Featherflight told her young kit. "Now come on, let's get back to the nursery. . ." So Hawkkit and Falconkit were ushered back into the nursery. They still watched from there, however. Hawkkit had argued with her mother enough about the rules that she was now allowed to watch all of the clan meetings.

"Today, WindClan, we celebrate the wondrous day which one in training accepts mastery and becomes a warrior under the sky of StarClan," Fogstar called out. His voice was loud enough for everyone to hear, but not booming like thunder. It was smooth, calming. Hawkkit wanted her voice to sound like that one day. "Echopaw, please step forward." The gray she-cat did, though there was no smile and no expression of joy on her face.

"I, Fogstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand they was of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn," Fogstar recited the traditional words. Continuing whilst staring at Echopaw, he said, "Echopaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Echopaw, still without the slightest amount of emotion, nodded as she said, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Echopaw, from this moment on you will be known as Echostrike. StarClan honors your intelligence and agility, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan."

After Fogstar had finished, the clan changed Echostrike's name. They congratulated her after Fogstar dismissed the clan, and they told her how proud they were. However, her expression never changed. She thanked them, of course, but she was indifferent to the whole situation. Hawkkit didn't mind this. Sure, she was strange, and her oddities made her scary, but she was who she was, and she wasn't afraid of showing it. Hawkkit admired this about Echostrike.

"Congratulations on your name, Echostrike!" Hawkkit told the gray warrior as soon as she was allowed out of the nursery.

"Thank you, Hawkkit, I appreciate your gratitude," she said. "I do not feel in the mood, however."

"Is something wrong?" Hawkkit asked.

"I do not know," Echostrike told her. "I do not understand what I feel, but I am going to be alert. I feel danger is near." Hawkkit frowned. Whenever Echostrike had a feeling, it was usually right, like when she knew there was a loner kit on the territory even though neither Breezestrike or Cloudpaw could see it.

"Shouldn't you tell Fogstar?" Hawkkit asked. Echostrike sighed.

"He doesn't always believe me, but I shall try," the gray she-cat said. "Stay aware of your surroundings, Hawkkit." The calico she-cat nodded and watched Echostrike walk away toward the leader's den.

Unfortunately, Echostrike's intuition did not fail her.

It was dusk, and Hawkkit had begun to think Echostrike was just feeling the after affects of being congratulated too many times. The dusty mist had arose and the suns heated rays had nearly disappeared, leaving the air crisp and cold as if it were dawn. The warriors which had dawn patrol were already asleep, and a few elders were sharing a piece of fresh-kill together before they went back to their den.

And then they heard it.

Echostrike, who had just sat down for her vigil, gave a loud, alerting caterwaul. The whole clan was on its paws, waiting for the danger which was to come.

"What is it?" Hawkkit asked as Echostrike dashed to the center of camp.

"Rogues," she said. "Lots of them. Get to the nursery, now."

"But -" Hawkkit began.

"Do not think you can fight fully grown cats at your age, Hawkkit, or you will destroy every bit of estimation everyone has of you," Echostrike interrupted her. "Now go!" Hawkkit, realizing the stupidity of her actions, turned and sprinted back into the nursery, where Featherflight basically shoved her to the corner where Falconkit sat, shaking violently.

Hawkkit could not see because of the dimming light and her mother, who stood between the den entrance and her. _If she doesn't move, we'll be cornered here! We should be in the middle of the den! _

Yowls of agony and wails of anger could be heard. Hawkkit grew more and more worried with every second, knowing all too well Echostrike and her father were out there fighting for their lives and had a very high chance of dying.

The wind picked up. Light came from somewhere, and Hawkkit could see the shadows of battle. She gasped as she saw blood splatter near the entrance. The WindClan cats were fighting, but the rogues were not making it easy at all.

"Hawkkit, you're tail is on fire!" Falconkit screamed.

"Shush!" Featherflight hissed, though she looked down at Hawkkit's tail and gave a surprised gasp herself. Hawkkit's eyes were wide. Why was the squiggly black part on her tail lighting up like the full moon?

Suddenly, a dark shadow hung over her. She looked up and saw dark amber eyes staring down at her. The tom chuckled and said, "Lookie what we have here. Shadow has been wanting to add a few kits to his collection. . ."

"If you come any closer, I will hurt you!" Featherflight warned.

"As if a she-cat could do any damage to a tom," the rogue spat. Featherflight hissed, and bared her teeth, but the tom was agile and quick. He unsheathed his claws and swatted their mother aside in just a few heartbeats.

"Mother!" Falconkit cried. Hawkkit just stood frozen in place.

"Now, which one of you is the prettiest?" the tom wondered aloud as he inched toward them. As he studied their coats, Hawkkit thought desperately of what she was going to do.

In a split second, the tom lunged, and in that second, her instinct chose for her. She jumped in front of Falconkit and growled, seeming to let out a gust of wind which blew the rogue out of the den.

The tom began to get up, and immediately Hawkkit tensed her muscles. The air grew thick and the pressure seemed to weigh on her. However, she managed to stand through it, despite her inability to breathe.

Eventually, after Hawkkit's lungs seemed to be empty of air, she let her tense muscles relax, and the pressure was gone. The tom collapsed and did not move. Featherflight was breathing heavily beside Hawkkit, with wide eyes and a loud heartbeat.

"What. . .what did you do?" was all her mother managed to say.

Hawkkit's eyes narrowed. _I just made him go to sleep, right?_ Her intelligent brain, however, knew perfectly well the tom was not breathing, and had not been since she let go of the pressure in the air.

"What was that?" Cloudpaw asked. "Is everyone -" He stopped, his eyes widening at the sight behind him. Hawkkit turned, and immediately the world stopped. Falconkit was asleep. She wasn't breathing. She wasn't moving.

"No. . ." Hawkkit whispered. "No!" The calico she-cat rushed to her sister's side and immediately began to shake her, praying to StarClan she would awake. "Please wake up, please wake up. . .Falconkit!"

"What in StarClan's name. . ." came a low voice from outside of the den.

Hawkkit wasn't paying attention. _Don't die, don't die! She's just sleeping. She's just sleeping. She couldn't die. .. how could she die at such a young age? StarClan wouldn't let her die. . ._

"Thornnose, get over here now!" Cloudpaw called.

_I'm never going to be able to see her again. . .I'm never going to play with her or fight with her, or argue with her ever again. . ._

A tabby tom entered and began to check Falconkit. In just a few seconds, he took a step back and said, "I'm sorry, Skyclaw. . .She's gone. . ."

_I did this. I made it so she's gone. I did this. . ._

As the news spread, silence came. The rogues were gone. The dead lay scattered. The injured stood among the healthy. They all watched the nursery with sadness, even as Hawkkit was lead out by Cloudpaw and Featherflight was taken by Skyclaw.

"What happened?" a distant voice asked. She didn't care to name the cat.

_She's not coming back. She's gone. _

"Explain yourselves immediately!" Fogstar demanded from the high rock. Hawkkit's eyes were on the ground.

_I killed someone. . ._

"There was glowing within the den, and one of the rogues began attracted," Cloudpaw explained. His voice was a mumble. Soft around the edges with nothing hard, nothing audible. Like the blurry picture of when one wakes. "Featherflight protected her kits, but was knocked unconscious. Then the tom came toward Falconkit, and Hawkkit leaped in front and. . .and there was a gust of wind, and then. . .well, I'm sure you know the rest. The next thing we knew, the tom and Falconkit were. . .were dead."

"StarClan must have made a mistake, then, for sending winds so strong. . ." Fogstar murmured.

"I did it. . ."

Hawkkit didn't know why she'd said it. She didn't even know she had. All she knew was that she was opening her mouth, and the cats around her responded with confusion.

"You could not have controlled the winds," Thornnose told her. "Only the Elementals of StarClan can do that."

"I did it. . ." Hawkkit repeated. "I wanted to blow the tom away. I wanted to keep him from breathing. I didn't want to kill Falconkit. . .I did it. . ." A tear escaped her dull amber eyes which no longer sparkled as it had that morning.

"Impossible," Thornnose growled. "There has never been a cat of the Clans which have held the powers of an Elemental, much less the power of the wise Air."

"Don't be so certain, Thornnose, many cats here saw her use the power," Fogstar said. "The symbol on her tail, if I am not correct, is the symbol of the great Air, no? Does this not mean she controls air?"

"So what if she does?" Skyclaw hissed.

"She killed Falconkit," Fogstar responded. "And she has been chosen by StarClan to control one of the most important powers of the world." There was a silence.

"So what do we do?" someone asked. "She's killed a cat!"

"It was an accident," Cloudpaw defended.

"What if she has this 'accident' again?" the cat asked.

_What if I. . .?_ Hawkkit's eyes widened.

"Then I suppose we must ask StarClan for answers," Fogstar told the warrior.

"She could kill a whole lot of us by then!" the cat shouted. The cats behind her began to whisper nervously.

_What if I do? _

"Hawkkit would never do that!" Cloudpaw hissed. "She can learn how to control it!"

"How? None of us know what to teach her," growled another tom.

"That's why we'd ask StarClan for help," Cloudpaw stated.

"How long would that take?" Skyclaw asked. "If she can't control it right now, who's to say she won't kill someone else?"

The world stopped.

_Dad is scared of me._

"Hawkkit was scared when she was doing it this time, so she won't use her powers if she's calm," Cloudpaw said.

_Dad is scared of me. _

"Are we just going to keep her in the nursery, then, so she doesn't endanger the rest of us?" a she-cat asked.

_Dad is scared of me. _

Hawkkit turned tail and sprinted out of camp. She didn't care who was following her or who wasn't, only that she was running. She hadn't a clue where she was going, only knew that she was going, and she didn't plan to come back.

_Dad is scared of me. _

Hawkkit could not see much, for dusk had fallen. From afar, she could see the sparkling lake and the almost full moon, but that was about it.

_Dad is scared of me. _

Finally, after a long bit of running, she found herself at the marshy point by the lake. She looked across to ShadowClan and felt herself cry. And for a long time, that is all she did.

* * *

Hawkkit didn't realize she was asleep. As her eyes fluttered open to the dark night and adjusted to the lack of light, she took notice that she was not in WindClan, but in a dream. Thornnose was always talking about dreaming about StarClan. Could this be one of those dreams?

"You are truly an intelligent one, young Hawkkit."

Hawkkit squinted her eyes and as a gust of wind blew by, a light gray cat became visible. He was old, but he seemed strong. "Who are you?"

"I am the one they call Air," the tom answered. "I am the reason you control the power of the winds." Hawkkit frowned.

"I killed my sister," she stated.

"Yes, I know," Air responded. "I realize it was hard for you, but one must always remember their age before their tragedies. You are not the only mortal with problems such as death and loss." Hawkkit nodded.

"But. . .but why am I not sad?" Hawkkit asked.

"Well, why aren't you?" Air countered. Hawkkit thought for a long moment.

"Because I know it was an accident," she replied. "Because I know I can't change it. Because I know. . .I know it happened for a reason."

"Exactly," Air praised, a smile on his face.

"But what reason?" she asked. "Why did she have to die?"

"Do you understand ignorance?" Air questioned her.

"It's when someone doesn't know something," Hawkkit replied.

"And how do you fix this?" Air inquired.

"You learn it," Hawkkit answered.

"Did you know about what battle, death, and loss felt like before tonight?" Air asked. "Did you understand how it would feel to be accused of killing an innocent being?" Hawkkit looked down, but shook her head. "You know, and that is a step closer to becoming wisest amongst the warriors. It is your destiny." Hawkkit's amber eyes twinkled, but not with happiness. With sorrow's tears.

"How?" Hawkkit asked.

"One day, you will understand," Air told her. "One day you will know why you must become the wise one, the one to advise the leader." Hawkkit's eyes narrowed.

"Fogstar?" Hawkkit questioned.

"No, another, one who also controls an element, just not yours," Air explained.

"But you lead the elements, so wouldn't. . .wouldn't that make me leader of the mortal elementals?" Hawkkit asked. Air chuckled, a kin-smile on his face.

"You are already clever, aren't you, Hawkkit?" Air wondered to himself. "Yes, I am the leader of these elements. There is one who is quicker, sharper, and though controlled by the fury of fire and the coldness of ice, will surpass me by the time the upcoming war is over. So be the adviser, young one. Be the one of wisdom, and I will show you how to control this free element which tries so hard to be uncontrollable." Hawkkit narrowed her eyes. She wanted to ask more questions, but as the wind blew faster, she could tell it was blowing his figure away.

She nodded, "I will do my best."

"Then may we meet again, Hawkkit, tamer of the winds, wisest of them all," Air said wistfully. And then he was gone.

* * *

The next thing Hawkkit knew, it was morning and she was again next to the lake which lapped at her paws. She sat up with a rumbling stomach. I should hunt, she thought. So she stood and looked around quietly for food.

"There isn't anything out this time of day worth eating."

Hawkkit squeaked and turned around. She relaxed when she saw Echostrike and said, "Oh, it's only you. Go away. I want to be alone. . ."

"No, you don't," Echostrike told her. "I have been alone, and trust me, you do not wish to be that way."

"But nobody wants me anymore," Hawkkit said with her head low. "Dad is scared of me. . ."

"You would be too, if you saw what you did," Echostrike stated. "However, they have no right to treat you the way you did. You haven't done anything like this before, and you could figure out how to control it yourself."

"But what if I can't learn?" Hawkkit asked.

"You underestimate your abilities," the gray warrior sighed. Hawkkit looked back to her paws. The morning breeze blew, and for the first time, Hawkkit shivered because of it.

"What did you mean when you said you've been alone before?" Hawkkit asked. Echostrike, who continued looked across the lake, went deep into thought.

"I'm not Clan born," she said. "I was a loner, at least I think so. My mother. . .she didn't love my father. That's all she would tell me. Sometime in leaf-fall, I was born, and my earliest memory was of traveling through the horse places. We met many. . .cruel cats. My mother fought hard for my life, and one fight was just too much. She died when I was about your age." Hawkkit gasped.

"I traveled alone, hunted on my own, and fought on my own," Echostrike continued. "I had to kill, for the injured toms which I battled with wouldn't give up. Eventually, I came to WindClan, and they took me in. No one really enjoyed my acceptance, and though they've accepted me, they've never asked. They've never even wondered what I was. They only knew I was a kit which needed to be taken care of."

"What. . .what was your name?" Hawkkit asked.

"Echo," Echostrike answered. "For the way my meows sounded when I was born in a cave near the mountains." Hawkkit frowned. _I don't really have it that hard. There are cats who's lives are worse than mine._ For some reason, a dark gray apprentice with striking golden eyes came to her mind. He disappeared before she could wonder why.

"Well, I won't be alone if you stay with me," Hawkkit stated.

"What?" Echostrike questioned.

"I'm not going back," Hawkkit announced. "It will never be the same if I do. They'll all think I'm going to kill them, and Thornnose will think I'm some sort of StarClan cat reincarnated and I just. . .I just want to be normal." Echostrike gave a bleak smile.

"You truly are the brightest kit of your age," she told the small kit. "And I shall stay with you, if that is what you wish."

"Really?" Hawkkit asked, her eyes brightening again.

"Yes, but you will learn how to hunt and fight on your own," Echostrike warned. "You will live the life of a loner, just a loner of WindClan. Do you understand." Hawkkit nodded.

"Of course!" Hawkkit squeaked. "You want to make sure I'll be fine on my own if anything ever happens to you, and that I know how to survive like all cats do!" Echostrike stared at the younger cat, but she did not say anything.

"Training begins after breakfast," Echostrike announced.

Hawkkit grinned a grin she didn't think was possible after last night.

* * *

**A/N :: I do not own Warriors. **

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Thank you, to all my reviewers! _

_Yeah, I have no idea how Echostrike came up, or Hawkkit's personality, or her parents, or this whole chapter. It kind of just came to me, which may be why it's a little rushed. And I haven't had someone die in my life, so I have no idea how someone so young would react to that. -.- Write what you know, my loyal readers. Write what you know. _

_So, two more chapters, and introductions will be over! (hopefully. . .) Soon, more of the elementals will meet each other, and then, almost quite literally, all hell will break loose! :D (I'm too creepy sometimes. . .) _

-+- _**The Assassins Anthem, may time be with you**_


	6. Chapter 5 :: Warned

"You're fine, Oakpaw, just a bit of a cut, nothing more," Leopardpaw told the brown apprentice. "That branch was sharp, but not enough for me to make you stay here." Oakpaw nodded.

"I still think Hailpaw put that branch there on purpose!" he spat. "That stupid she-cat is always trying to hurt me!" Leopardpaw rolled her eyes. _Oh what stories and legands could to do to kits, _she thought.

"Hello, Owkpaw, what have we got here?" Reedfur, Leopardpaw's mentor, said as he came in. He studied the cut very carefully. "Looks like we'll have to put marigold on that cut, eh, Leopardpaw? You should probably be exempt from your dutites today as well, though I'm sure my apprentice has already told you this. . ."

"No she hasn't!" Oakpaw hissed, glaring at the silver tabby she-cat.

"No? Well, I'll speak with her later," Reedfur told the apprentice as he chewed the marigold. "Come here, so I can apply the herbs." Oakpaw did as told, and after her mentor applied some more cobwebs, the brown apprentice walked away.

Leopardpaw's head lowered as she endured the silence. Eventually, she spoke up, "I'm sorry."

"What for, young one?" Reedfur questioned. "You are an apprentice, mistakes are to be made. I am, however, disappointed. I thought we have been through cuts and their complexity." Leopardpaw nodded.

"We have," she said softly.

"Well, no need to be saddened," Reedfur told her with a kind smile. "You'll do better tomorrow. For now, why don't you find some more Marigold?"

"Don't we have enough until the next gathering?" Leopardpaw asked.

"Yes, but Streamstar has finally decided to allow us to take herbs to the ThunderClan medicine cat," Reedfur explained. "Nasty business, foxes. The victims are often a pain to take care of. But anyway, would you mind getting the herbs?" Leopardpaw nodded, happy to make up for her mistake. "And don't forget to take a few warriors with you. Dangers lurk outside the camp."

Leopardpaw nodded once more before she turned around and padded out of the den. She didn't really know which warriors to take, so she started toward the first group of young cats she saw, which were gathered near the fresh-kill pile.

". . .'bout scared me to death," one of the tom's was saying.

"Excuse me," Leopardpaw said politely. The group turned to face her. Nervously, she went on, "Are any of you willing to fetch some marigold with me? Reedfur wanted me to, but he was worried about some dangerous things. . ."

"Like Hailpaw? Well no wonder!" claimed Duckfeather, a brown she-cat. "Have you heard what she's done, kit? She's been going around the borders killing off tons of prey and leaving the bones! Blood has even begun to stain the ground! And that ice land she lives in is only getting bigger."

"Some say she can control ice," Palepool, a gray tom, put in.

"I've heard her claws are six times longer than Streamstar's!" another warrior exclaimed.

"Well, she won't be anywhere marigold is," Leopardpaw attempted.

"I'm not going with you," Palepool said. "That's a suicide mission!"

"That's worse than going on a patrol! At least there are more cats in those," the third warrior explained. Leopardpaw sighed. After a few seconds, she turned and walked away without listening to Duckfeather's response.

_Stupid warriors, too afraid to even go out in there own territory!_ Leopardpaw growled to herself. So she continued walking until she was out of camp and into the dark, black and white territory. The fires had burnt all of the forestry, and the snow covered the undergrowth. It truly was beautiful, however, in it's own way.

Closest to the camp, she knew she wasn't going to find anything, so Leopardpaw padded quickly through the sea of snow and made her way toward the northern border, for there the snow was less plentiful.

The further she went, the colder it got. She had never been near the northern border. Reedfur always went to get the herbs. She began to slow down as she noticed frost sticking to the black branches of the burnt trees.

A rustle came from the bushes, and she turned quickly and looked around with wild eyes. Nothing. Calming down, Leopardpaw faced back to where she was going and noticed a stream completely frozen over with ice. Upon it, a den-like structure also made of ice.

"What are you doing here?"

Leopardpaw let out a squeak and searched for the owner of the voice above her. That is where the mystical, wispy, spooky voice had come from. She began to shake. She could not see her. She could not see Hailpaw.

"I-I just came to get some herbs!" Leopardpaw called out, hoping the she-cat could hear.

"Everything here is frozen, if you haven't noticed already," Hailpaw's voice sounded again. Still, she was invisible.

"But this is the only place marigold will grow!" Leopardpaw cried out, trying hard not to sprint away.

"And that's my problem?" Hailpaw hissed. Her voice was distant, as if being carried by the breeze. But it was scary, as if being said by one of the dark forest. "Leave, before I make you."

"But I need -" Leopardpaw began. She was interrupted by something blue and sharp coming toward her. Without a moment to move, it came toward the medicine cat apprentice. However, it exploded into water before it actually punctured her skin.

Leopardpaw stared at where the ice shard had come toward her. A flash of white was all she saw. And then she ran.

* * *

"You cannot be afraid of someone younger than you, and then also proceed to forget the herb which you went out to get," Reedfur scolded her. His lecture had been going since she returned at sunhigh. It was now dusk. Leopardpaw's deep blue eyes were fixed on her paws and her head was low.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"'Sorry' doesn't heal wounded warriors," Reedfur said. Leopardpaw simply stayed quiet. With a sigh, the medicine cat stood and left the den, leaving her alone.

Leopardpaw sat in her next and began to cry. It was of sadness, shock, confusion, and of disappointment. Sadness, because she had let Reedfur down. Shock, because of what happened with Hailpaw. Confusion, because she just couldn't understand what happened with Hailpaw nor why Reedfur was acting so impatient. And, finally, disappointment in herself, because ever hope of getting her full name in that moon had gone and disappeared entirely.

_What's wrong with me?_ she asked herself. Leopardpaw tried to sleep, but every single time, she would see the ice exploding in front of her. _It should have killed me,_ she thought. _It should have killed me, but instead, it turned to water._ She knew one thing: Hailpaw did indeed control ice, though Leopardpaw was not sure of how she could.

_Snow could have given her the ability,_ Leopardpaw thought._ In the stories, the Elementals often disquised themselves as a mortal cat to solve issues or arguments. Is Hailpaw a version of Snow right now? _

Something within her pointed out, _Would that mean Rain is you? _

_That's impossible,_ Leopardpaw thought. _I am just Leopardpaw, the medicine cat apprentice who can't do anything right._

Until moonhigh, Leopardpaw kept herself busy by sorting the mangled herbs. She was worried for her mentor, for he had not returned and neither had the warrior he'd gone with to get marigold.

And then it happened.

She heard commotion, but figured there was just some news of a battle she'd be cleaning up after later. Warriors tended to be very rowdy when WindClan or ShadowClan decided to be rebellious. It was one of the reasons she decided to be a medicine cat.

"Leopardpaw, are you here?" demanded her mother, Stormlight. The gray apprentice stood and tilted her head, looking at her mother with confusion. The yellow tabby warrior was shaking, and her eyes were wide.

"Yes, mother, what's going on?" Leopardpaw responded.

"Duckfeather got into a fight with a lone rogue, and it doesn't look very good," Stormlight explained quickly. Leopardpaw's eyes narrowed.

"But what about Reedfur?" she questioned. Her mother paused, but after a long while, she sighed.

"His body is in the forest," Stormlight answered. Leopardpaw gasped. Dead? But she wasn't ready to become a medicine cat! "Leopardpaw, snap out of it! You have to heal Duckfeather, remember? You're the only one who can!" Leopardpaw nodded absently.

"Yeah, yeah, bring her in. . ." Leopardpaw said softly, blinking away her thoughts. A cat was in trouble. She needed to help her.

Leopardpaw turned and gathered the correct herbs._ Cobwebs, marigold, poppy seeds. . ._ the list went on, but eventually, she had everything she needed from the corner as Duckfeather was being dragged in. He was unconscious.

"Will you be able to heal her?" asked Palepool. Leopardpaw nodded.

"Just give me enough space," she said. Immediately she recognized the need for cleaning the large gashes which hid the actual wounds from her. Leopardpaw did this as fast as she could, and instantly, she became worried.

The gash on his neck was a killing wound, and it was succeeding, for Duckfeather's breathing was shallow and very slow.

"What's wrong?" Palepool demanded.

"This wound is going to take a while to heal properly," she lied. She began to apply the marigold and the cobwebs on the smaller wounds, knowing full well a simple cobweb wouldn't heal it. After the other wounds were taken care of, she turned to the impatient warrior and ordered, "Get a ball of moss full of water. This wound is slightly infected, which could potentially kill her." With wide yellow eyes, Palepool did as he was told.

When he returned, Leopardpaw applied the balls of moss on the wound. Almost immediately, it shimmered brightly, as if the water was from StarClan. Leopardpaw watched with narrowed eyes as the wound closed up slightly and stopped bleeding. Like magic.

_I did that,_ a voice told her. This one was not hers.

Leopardpaw urged herself to continue her healing. After several more heart-beats and near silence from everyone in and outside of the den, Leopardpaw took a step back and let out a long breath.

"She will be okay," Leopardapw told them all. "Just a few scratched. Depending on her recovery, she should be able to resume her duties the day I. . .I leave for the medicine cat gathering at the Moonpool." Palepool sighed with relief.

"Reedfur could have done better, I must admit, but at least she can continue being a warrior," Palepool answered. Leopardpaw's eyes narrowed, and her tail flicked slightly.

_Patience,_ came the voice from before. Leopardpaw was obedient.

"The night is nearly gone, so I believe it would be best if Duckfeather could rest alone, and in silence," Leopardpaw told Palepool, and the others still standing near the she-cat. They all murmured to each other, but left.

In the silence, Leopardpaw asked aloud, "Who are you?"

_I am Rain, the controller of all water in the world which you live in,_ the voice answered.

"Did you choose me to use your element?" she questioned. She waited for a long time, but Rain did not answer her.

With a sigh, Leopardpaw returned to her nest and closed her eyes. For the rest of the night, she cried.

* * *

Nyka was hunting in the trees when she heard the screaming. She was hunting the most juicy looking sparrow, and as she stood on her platform of ice with her tail low and her eyes intent within the darkness, she began to contemplate the animal's worth.

_Is he just a mindless object we eat, or do they think as we do and speak with another language? Does he know what's about to happen, or is he accepting death? Does he have a family as those clan cats do? _

A screech from below forced the sparrow to fly off. Growling with annoyance, Nyka stood and unsheathed her claws into her own ice. Quickly, she jumped from the tree into another, landing on another bit of strong ice that had just formed for her.

She looked down. From what Nyka could see, two RiverClan cats were attempting to battle a very agile black tom. A rogue. She watched for a while, enjoying the torture of the one who'd scared off her prey.

Eventually, the elder RiverClan cat was killed. The other was gravely wounded, and she was having a problem fighting off the tom. He was about to give her a killing blow when Nyka jumped down from the tree and distracted the tom.

"H-Hailpaw. . ." Duckfeather gasped. She soon turned and ran far away from the black tom and the white she-cat.

"Hailpaw? You warriors have strange names," the black tom said, though he was not smirking or smiling.

"My name's not Hailpaw, it's just a name they gave me," Nyka growled as her fur bristled.

"So what _is_ your name?" the black tom asked, slightly amused.

"Nyka," she answered after a small bit of hesitation. _I'm going to kill him anyway._ "What's yours?"

"I am Panther, son of Lion," the tom answered. Nyka narrowed her eyes.

"Well, Panther, what is it you're doing on my territory?" Nyka questioned. He chuckled.

_"Your_ territory?" he said. "Hmm. I cannot answer either way. I was told to scope the territory, but no one could see me, so it seems I must get rid of you, despite my interest."

If speed hadn't been apart of Nyka's abilities, she wouldn't have seen the apprentice-sized tom lunge at her. She moved out of the way quick enough, and as Panther landed, she made the snow turn into ice, forcing him to fall as soon as his paws touched the ground.

"What is this?" Panther asked as he stood. "It was snow, but now it is ice. How?" Nyka laughed. It was a laugh of insanity, of liberation. She felt like she could do anything she wanted, and no one cared. As she thought this, as she _believed _this, her mind began to slip away.

"Wouldn't you love know?" she said. "But unfortunately for you, I'm clueless!" With a wild grin, she lunged toward the black tom, who managed to jump out of the way. Nyka pounced again and pinned him, but Panther was smiling. Why was he smiling?

The tom raked his back legs down her underbelly, forcing her to yowl in agony and release him. She bent down as he pushed himself away, protecting her exposed weaknesses. But then she smiled. She laughed. The snow around her lifted into clear, flawless, pointed ice which were directed right at Panther.

"Die, tom, die!" she hissed. The ice shot toward him, and one scratched his shoulder. He didn't even flinch. He only looked at her with wide eyes and sprinted toward the border. Nyka gave a loud caterwaul which turned into a cackle. He wasn't supposed to run, but her game was now fun.

She dashed forward, catching the tom by having a wall of ice appear in front of him. As he slid to a stop in the snow, Nyka counted running. Panther quickly turned on his heel and jumped toward her with unsheathed claws. They collided and each tried to hook their claws on a fleshy piece of skin or sink their claws into the others neck.

When they broke apart, Panther recovered first. He crashed into her again, but this time he pinned her and bit hard into a soft part of her neck. She yowled, screamed, and thrashed, but he would not let go. _He's going to kill me_, she realized.

An ice spike appeared once more, and he had enough sense to move. Panther sighed, but he didn't return to kill her. He just left. Nyka wanted to chase after him, but her body would not listen to her commands. So she just sat there until her brain shut down.

* * *

When Nyka woke the next morning, she sat up and felt her stiff body retaliate against her sudden movement. I_'ll heal,_ she thought. Just gotta leave it alone for awhile. So the white she-cat stood and looked at the frozen creek beside her. Blood was everywhere. Perhaps that little she-cat from a few days ago can come back to the forest and help me.

Her light blue eyes gazed upward, and she guessed it was late morning. The dawn patrol will probably be looking for me, she thought. The she-cat that was trying to fight Panther will have told on me by now. With a sigh, she climbed the nearest tree she could find. She could feel blood trailing through her fur and down her stomach, but she pressed on until she was high enough were no one could truly see her.

Nyka cleaned her wounds as she waited for the patrol to come around. They weren't too deep; just a simple gash on her belly and two puncture marks in her neck. When Nyka was done with the cleaning, she knew no one would notice them unless they were a medicine cat.

The patrol came after she had decided to take a nap. They weren't paticularly quiet, so she was easily awoken. She watched them with narrowed eyes, noticing quickly they had the medicine cat's body with them.

"Hailpaw, show yourself!" the strongest warrior called out.

_Back to business,_ she thought.

Nyka stood and used the snow on the branches to create an bridge of ice from one tree to the next. As she ran across to that tree, she said softly, "And why should I do that?"

"You are still under my order, as you were born in the nursery of the Clan which I command," the warrior responded. Nyka continued to make ice bridges to each tree. There were too many twigs and dead leaves for them to really see her, but they were following the sounds.

"Streamstar?" Nyka asked. "I didn't know leaders went on normal border patrols."

"They do when a medicine cat was killed in their own territory by one of their own," Streamstar responded.

"One of their own?" Nyka questioned. "I wasn't born here. I was born beyond this borders. I do not truly belong here. That's why I left that mouse-brained camp of yours, remember?"

"I cannot allow cats to be killed, Hailpaw, justice must be brought upon the one responsible," Streamstar told her. She chuckled as she saw the warriors behind him look around with worry.

"You think I am guilty?" Nyka said. "How wrong you are. Do you not scent the rogue which entered this territory on his fur? Do you not see the kill wound in his neck? I am humble, I do not kill cats."

"You k-killed Dapplepaw!" one of the warriors called out.

"That was an accident," Nyka growled. Softer, she went on, "He made me angry, and I retaliated with strength I did not know I had. It wasn't deliberate. This kill, however, was purposeful. The rogue was intent on killing any who got into his path."

"You met him?" Streamstar inquired.

"I fought him," she growled. "I defeated him, but he ran like a coward. Of course, he was a formidable opposition. He nearly killed me as well."

"Her alibi matches the tracks and scent we found near the northern border, and the blood we saw fox-lengths away from Reedfur's body."

Streamstar sighed and said, "Come down and let me see your wounds so we can verify you weren't the killer." Nyka laughed before she stomped her paw to the ground. The snow below Streamstar solidified and lifted him to Nyka's height.

"Can you see me?" she asked with a small cackle. She jumped upward, allowing him to glimpse her gash. Then she laid down on the branch, and the ice holding Streamstar up let him down.

"Streamstar!" a warrior yowled. They were around him at once.

"I am fine," he said irritably. "She is wounded, however, and so she cannot be the killer, for the wounds on Duckfeather and Reedfur are the same as the ones on Hailpaw. Let us leave and mourn for Reedfur." The warriors murmured back and forth, but eventually they did leave. When they were out of sight, she climbed down the tree and began back toward her territory.

"Hey, wait!"

Nyka's eyes narrowed, and her claws unsheathed as she turned around to face the intruder. Then she found who it was: the little she-cat who'd wanted marigold only a day before. "What do you want?" Nyka growled.

"Y-your wounds, they need to be healed," the little she-cat said.

"They'll be just fine," Nyka hissed.

"You don't have nine lives," countered the she-cat. "You don't even need to go back to camp. I can do it right here."

"What if I don't want them healed?" Nyka spat. "I'll do fine on my own."

"Really? Then what do you use if you get an infection?"

Nyka growled, "It doesn't matter!"

"Please?" the she-cat asked. Nyka hesitated. This she-cat was not going to give up, that much was obvious by the fact she wasn't gone already. "No. Now go away!" Ice spikes appeared and shot toward the she-cat. She did not even flinch, and just like before, they exploded into water.

The she-cat waited for an answer.

"Fine," Nyka sighed. Maybe she can tell me how she makes my ice turn to water. The she-cat brightened up, immediately taking her herbs and applying them however they needed to be applied. "But you're answering questions." The she-cat nodded, smiling as she worked.

"What's your name?" Nyka asked.

"Leopardpaw, though I suspect I'll be getting my full medicine cat name a few sunrises from now considering my mentor is dead," the she-cat answered. "What's your name?"

"I'll be asking the questions!" Nyka spat. Leopardpaw lowered her head. After a small sigh, Nyka questioned, "How do you make my ice explode before it touches you?"

"Rain," she replied. "The Elemental cat of water. She's inside my head, you know, telling me to do certain things to help me. Usually she does it for me, though." _Great,_ thought Nyka, _now she's a mouse-brained medicine cat. Does she even understand what she's saying?_

"What can you do?" Nyka inquired. Leopardpaw gave a small chuckle.

"I don't think I know the whole of it, but I have a pretty good idea it's anything with water," the small she-cat answered. "When I get angry, it always seemed to rain, and the streams near me went faster. The opposite if I were happy. Then there's the fact your ice turns into water, and yesterday I healed Duckfeather and kept her from death."

"Aren't the others scared of you?" Nyka asked. Why did I ask that? It isn't as if I care.

Leopardpaw's bright expression faded slightly as she said, "I don't believe they've noticed. Why would they? I'm Reedfur's incompetent apprentice, despite my being ready to be a full medicine cat even before he died. Ever since you came, though, they -" Nyka sucked in a breath as her eyes narrowed.

Leopardpaw, on the contrary, relaxed, saying, "I'm sorry, I forget who I'm speaking to sometimes." Nyka's eyes switched from hostile to a glint of confusion. _What was that? On a normal day I would have them running scared with my ice spikes. Why all of a sudden am I calm about this subject? _

"Do you. . ." Nyka began. Then she shook her head. "Nevermind."

"I don't remember who he was, only that he was a paticularly caring tom, one who did not wish to lose anymore than he already had," Leopardpaw said, and Nyka hissed. _Is she somehow reading my mind? _

"What's this?" Leopardpaw said then, looking at a light blue marking on her shoulder which looked similar to a pointy sun.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with," Nyka spat.

"It's the marking of Ice," claimed Leopardpaw. "It's the element you control, isn't it? Of course. The Elementals have chosen us. See," she moved her body so Nyka could see a black circle marking with the black symbol of a water droplet within. "we are the mortals they wish to work through. They gave us our powers." Leopardpaw looked as if the Gathering had come early.

"You're mouse-brained," Nyka growled. Leopardpaw shrugged.

"Well, I'm done," she said. "Oh! And Hailpaw? Would you. . .would you mind me coming back to check on your wounds tomorrow. . .?" Nyka glared at her. Leopardpaw did not even flinch, she just looked hopefully at the white she-cat.

"Fine!" she spat. Leopardpaw jumped up with excitement.

"Thank you!" she mewed. "I'll go now so I don't overstay my welcome! Bye!"

Leopardpaw dashed away, and Nyka yelled after her, "But only until my wounds are healed, and then you aren't allowed here at all! And don't call me Hailpaw! My name is Nyka!"

"Okay!" Leopardpaw called over her shoulder. Then she was gone, and Nyka realized something.

_She's the first Clan cat I've ever told. _

_She knows my name. _

* * *

Leopardpaw did not mind walking alone underneath the moon. As she strolled through WindClan territory, she watched the glittering lake as if it were alive and breathing, drowning whatever managed to get caught in its slippery web.

_In many ways, water is life, for without it, life would not exist,_ Rain informed her. Leopardpaw kept walking without a beat.

_Is that why it can save cats?_ Leopardpaw asked.

_You are very clever for your age,_ Leopardpaw, Rain announced.

_I must be,_ Leopardpaw responded. _Where would the clan be if I were to disappear? _

_They do not approve of you,_ Rain reminded her.

_They will eventually,_ Leopardpaw said. _That's why you chose me, right? With your powers, I'm destined for something, just like Nyka._

_You have figured everything out quite easily,_ Rain chuckled.

_Does this mean there are others?_ Leopardpaw questioned. _Other elemental mortals? _

_Yes,_ Rain answered. _Though please keep this information to yourself. I am not allowed to be speaking to you. There are four others whos mentors are Flame, Air, Mountain, and. . .Lightning_. The last word came out quieter, yet harder.

_Did Lightning do something wrong?_ Leopardpaw asked.

_You will learn about our histories as soon as I get permission from Air, sweet one,_ Rain promised. _For now, stay excited about your ceremony. Soon, you will be all RiverClan has, and they shall see your greatness. _

Leopardpaw continued the rest of her journey with a proud step. When she finally made it near the Moonpool, she found Fernfur, ThunderClan's medicine cat, and Thornnose already waiting. She took a deep breath and walked up to them.

"Leopardpaw! It's good to see you again!" Fernfur exclaimed. "Did you bring any marigold?"

Leopardpaw shook her head, "I'm sorry, there's been quite the event going on in RiverClan. I daresay I forgot."

"The tom is healed for the most part anyway," Fernfur said with a bright smile. "He will take a while to heal completely, but you know how those wounds go. Where's Reedfur?" Leopardpaw frowned and looked at her paws.

"He was murdered not three sunrises ago. . ." she said softly.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Fernfur gasped.

"How did this happen?" Thornnose demanded with narrowed eyes.

"A rogue came into our territory when he was looking for marigold, and he was killed," Leopardpaw answered. "One of our. . .apprentices managed to scare him off, but Reedfur still died."

"Are you alright?" Fernfur asked. "Have you been handling things well?" Leopardpaw looked up with a bleak smile.

"Of course! RiverClan needs their medicine cat, after all," Leopardpaw said. It was at that moment that the ShadowClan medicine cat, Blackeyes, padded forward.

"Are we ready then?" Fernfur questioned. The others nodded, and the she-cat before them lead the way toward the Moonpool. As Leopardpaw walked forward, she caught Thornnose and Blackeyes speaking about her mentor's death. _As long as I don't have to,_ she thought.

Once at the Moonpool, the medicine cats gathered around it and sat down in their designated spots. They all, however, waited for an unsaid message to be said. Finally, the eldest, Blackeyes, stood.

"As your mentor is no longer with us, I will give you your medicine cat name," Blackeyes announced. "I, Blackeyes, medicine cat of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior and medicine cat ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons." Leopardpaw sighed and thought, StarClan, I hope so.

Black eyes continued, "Leopardpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" Leopardpaw nodded.

"I do."

Blackeyes gave a small smile and said, "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat in hopes Reedfur is helping me from above. Leopardpaw, from this moment you will be known as Leopardleap. StarClan honors your kindness and patience, and may your clan welcome you as a full medicine cat of RiverClan." Unlike warrior ceremonies, the medicine cats stayed silence, each close their eyes and giving a soft murmur of a prayer to StarClan.

"Let StarClan give you happy news," Thornnose said. And they each bent down to touch the water.

As soon as Leopardleap did, her vision changed. She looked as if she were standing on the lake, in the middle, without any rock or bird to hold her up. Before her stood a beautiful gray she-cat with dark blue eyes. Quite similar to Leopardleap, in fact.

"We meet again," Rain told her. "You know what I am to speak of. You are the mortal I have chosen, and so you must carry this responsibility. I will give you my powers in hopes you will use them against the darkness to come. I cannot stay long, but please, watch for the one with the power of Lightning. His powers are uncontrollable, and so his mortal shall be as well."

"What's going to happen?" Leopardleap asked. There was no response. Instead, her vision changed.

The lake had completely frozen over, and there was snow everywhere. In the sky, something was floating. It took Leopardleap a few moments to realize it wasn't floating, but instead a large ice statue with a white she-cat on top of it.

"I am Snow, controller of Ice," the she-cat responded. "Each of us has chosen to allow one mortal - your kind - to use our powers against the evil which has already begun to spread. The mortal I have chosen is within your clan, her name being Nyka. She may be an infamous outcast, but her power is strong, and if she is harmed, I will give her more of my power for defense. Also, I am trusting you to keep her away from Lightning's mortal. The element is too dangerous and too unpredictable. Keep Nyka away from him." Leopardleap opened her mouth to ask the same question she'd asked Rain before the ceremony, but the next thing she knew, her eyes were open as the other medicine cats were still asleep.

* * *

Blackeyes did not expect to be surrounded by fire when he opened his eyes into the realm of his ancestors. The brightness of the flames forced the black and white tom to take a few steps back, blinking away the burning in his eyes.

"Are you the ShadowClan medicine cat?" a booming voice demanded.

"Y-yes. . ." Blackeyes coughed.

"Then take caution," the voice responded. Blackeyes, through his squinting eyes, suddenly saw where the voice was coming from: a large, fiery ginger tom who seemed to be disappearing and reappearing within the fire. "Your Clan is home to my tom, my Flamepaw. He is my mortal. He is the tom which can use my power, the mortal which will save your world from destruction. Did you hear that? He will save you. So keep him safe. Keep him away from Lightning." Blackeyes tried to open his mouth, but the only thing he could do was cough.

And when he woke, Leopardleap was awake and wide eyed.

* * *

Echostrike's eyes opened, and immediately she knew she was not in a dream. Instead, she was in the sky. Clouds floated beneath her, soft as a cool mist. Her bright eyes traveled downward, and she saw the lake and the other clans.

"Echostrike," came a soft, nearly inaudible voice. Instantly, her gaze snapped upward and around her. She saw nothing but the half moon beneath her, as if this was real, as if she were truly in the sky.

"Echostrike," came the voice again, though this time it was deeper, and darker.

"Who are you?" she demanded. Her senses picked up on the scent of grass newly wetted by rainfall. It was sharp, almost painful, but it did not belong in the sky. And within her, she felt as if something was smothering her, just waiting to drag her under to drown her. "What am I doing here?"

"Be patient, young Echostrike. . ." the voice whispered. "I am Air, and Elemental of StarClan. You do not have to believe in me, nor do you have to recognize me, but know your apprentice, the apprentice beneath you at this very moment, holds power and wisdom beyond her age. . .She will have to make choices no kit should make, but she must for the survival of the clans. . . She controls the air, the breeze, the weather. . .Keep her safe. . .Keep her away from the clans. . .keep her away from ThunderClan for now. . .Keep her away. . ."

"Wait!" Echostrike hissed. First she was drug here, and now she was going to leave without any of her questions being answered?

"Be patient. . ." Air said. "Be patient. . ."

Echostrike woke with a start, and before she said, hoped, regretted, thought anything, she looked to Hawkkit, who slept soundly next to her. Is she truly as he says. . .? Is he truly alive? Echostrike breathed in, and smelled the same scent.

_So it is true. _

* * *

Fernfur found herself in a high place full of rocks, trees, and life. Squirells, voles, mise, birds, foxes, bears, hawks. . .she could not name them all. It was dark, but it was truly spectacular, and she watched for several moments in awe.

"You are the ThunderClan medicine cat, no?"

Fernfur looked to the side and found a massive brown tom with sharp green eyes which were narrowed tightly. She nodded, saying, "Of course I am. And you. . .You're Mountain, aren't you? The earth Elemental. You share the same symbol as Mudroot does."

"Yes," Mountain answered. "I have chosen him. He controls earth, and he shall save the Clans. But you must keep him away from Lightning's mortal. Keep him away. Do not let the two become friends, or my mortal will die."

"Who is the mortal Lightning has chosen?" Fernfur asked.

"I do not know, but he will come to see you, he will tell you," Mountain stated. "I cannot stay long. But do as I say. I am trusting you. I do not easily trust mortals. Keep. Mudroot. Away."

Fernfur did not ask another question.

The next thing she knew, she was surrounded by dark mist. Around her, blue flashes of bright light forced her to yowl out in surprise. It was then that she realized she was standing in storm clouds, and around her swirled the storm.

"What did he tell you?"

Fernfur gasped and turned toward the voice. Before her stood a dark, lean tom who was almost as tall as Mountain. His eyes were a cool blue, like the lightning flashing around them. Thunder soon followed, along with a dangerous gust of wind which almost blew her away. As she fought against the air, she saw large wounds upon the tom, recent wounds which wouldn't have gone unnoticed by any medicine cat Fernfur knew.

"What did he tell you!" the tom yowled. It was a harsh demand, but under it, Fernfur's motherly instinct could detect the desperation.

"Who?" Fernfur asked.

"Mountain!" Lightning hissed.

"He told me of his mortal, of what -"

"No!" Lightning snapped. "What did he tell you about my mortal, about my apprentice? What did he say?"

"He told me to keep Mudroot away, that you were dangerous," Fernfur answered loudly as thunder clashed below them. Lightning's teeth bared, but Fernfur noticed that they were clenched and tears were coming to the tom's eyes.

"No. . ." he whispered. "They're doing it again! They're going to make him an outcast! Hated!"

"Who is he?" Fernfur pleaded.

"I won't tell you!" Lightning hissed. "Then you can't keep your promise! Then he won't be sent away! He won't know rejection any longer!"

"Tell me!" Fernfur cried desperately, fighting against the wind. "Tell me, and I'll help him!" Lightning looked at her skeptically.

"No," he growled. "Because if I tell you. . ." he looked to his paws. "If I tell you, they will hurt him. They will kill him, as if he deserved it! As if he deserved any of what they are saying about him!" He was crying out desperately now, an expression not often seen on grown toms.

Immediately, she saw the resemblance, the almost identical voice, scowl, and lean body. She saw the similarities of the fur, the identical scars both old and new. She saw the hopelessness, she saw the sharp eyes of emotion and intelligence.

"Darkkit," she realized with astonishment. "Your mortal. . .he's Darkkit." Lightning looked at her with the eyes of a predator, and in one small lunge toward her, she was sent back to reality.

Fernfur opened her eyes and instantly got to her paws. Her eyes were wide and her muscles were tense with panic. She was breathing too fast, and her heart was beating as fast as a bird could chirp.

She looked up to the others and found their expressions similar to hers. Did their clans hold Elemental mortals too? They weren't as scared as she was, however, and instead looking suspicious. Was every Elemental warning the medicine cats of Lightning's mortal? What had that poor tom done?

_Give me answers, StarClan! _

For once, the stars did not twinkle in response.

* * *

**A/N :: I know it's been a while, but trust me, I haven't claimed the Warrior Series yet. **

_Okay, this took longer than expected. I've got no idea why, though I think it has something to do with finals and writers block. What a terrible combination! But school will end in about two weeks, so trust me, a week and a half is probably the most you'll have to wait in the summer (unless I'm on vacation. . .)_

_The reason it is long compared to my other chapters is that I kinda combined two into one. The first half was just too short (about 1,700 words) and I decided to just continue. OMG! I cannot TELL you how much I enjoyed writing the last bit with the Elementals. It's just so fun! =) And you get to see how mortals feel about the Elementals, which is cool. I hope you like it! _

_Also! A new thing I'm going to do. Most of my characterization and development comes from listening to music, so if I find a song that fits a character PERFECTLY, I'll put it here, at the end of each chapter. ;) Hope you enjoy! _

**Nyka** :: 'Make A Move' by Icon For Hire

**Hawkkit :: **'It Took Me By Surprise' by Maria Mena

(Don't judge me by the music I listen to! =))

-+- _The Assassins Anthem, may darkness be with you._


	7. Chapter 6 :: Challenged

Darkkit woke as soon as Fernfur returned from her journey to the Moonpool. As she went to her nest, Darkkit noticed a troubled look on her face. Soon, however, she was asleep, tired from the night's adventure.

_I wonder if she will be awake for the ceremony?_ Darkkit thought. It was true: today was the day he was going to become an apprentice, for his wounds had healed more or less and it had been a moon since his arrival.

Darkkit was nervous. Not because of the ceremony, but because he'd be forced to communicate with cats he could not relate to and participate in traditions concerning heavenly beings he did not believe in. And also because he did not enjoy an entire group of cats turning their attention to him and him only.

Dawn did not take long to come. Darkkit stood and stretched, yawning as he did every morning. He wouldn't go out of the medicine cat den without Fernfur, so he cleaned himself off with his tongue, lightly brushing over the scarred wounds.

"You alright there, Darkkit?" Fernfur asked. His gaze traveled upward, and he nodded, noticing that while she was trying to hide it, the expression from before was still there.

"Did everything go alright at the Moonpool?" Darkkit questioned. She sighed.

"No, but I'll survive," Fernfur told him with a bleak smile. "Ready for your big day?" Darkkkit shrugged.

"Not really," he responded behind his squirm of nervousness. Fernfur laughed.

"Well, let's go get some freshkill first," Fernfur said. He nodded and followed her out. His legs, as usual, were stiff. They did not pain him, so he did not care, but it was annoying to feel as if his legs could not bend properly.

As soon as he was out of the medicine cat den, his muscles tensed and his eyes did not wonder from their spot on the ground. He could almost feel the clan looking at him, staring at him as they usually did.

It wasn't as if they knew what they were doing. They'd never seen someone like him before, and even after a moon, they did not understand how he thought or why he looked how he looked. The kits especially were curious, but at least they came up and asked questions rather than whispering their bests guesses in the corner as most of the warriors and some of the elders did.

Darkkit ate in silence, savoring every bite. He had chosen a small mouse, for his stomach was still unable to handle anything more. He ate it knowing there were others who couldn't even get this much, and he hoped they could find freedom as he did.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the highledge!" Duskstar announced. Darkkit stiffened as a feeling of suffocation washed over him. Immediately he stood, quickly going every possible outcome of this ceremony.

He made it to the highledge. He looked up, as Fernfur had instructed him to, despite his instinct to look away. His claws unsheathed into the ground, keeping him from running away. Everyone was looking at him. One wrong move. . .

"Darkkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Darkpaw. Your mentor will be. . ." Duskstar half paused, half choked on his words. His eyes darkened, and the warriors behind him whispered. _Great,_ Darkkit thought. _Now this day will be known as the day Darkkit's ceremony was screwed up. _

Blinking away whatever thoughts were clouding his mind, Duskstar continued, ". . .Your mentor will be Firestrike. I hope my deputy will pass down all he knows on to you. Firestrike," he said. The warrior had already walked forward, "you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training, you have greatly mentored Mudroot and Birchleg, and you have shown yourself to be strong and patient. You will be the mentor of Darkpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." Darkpaw stood and touched noses with Firestrike just as had Fernfur told him. It was a strange feeling, one that made Darkpaw want to back up immediately.

"Darkpaw! Darkpaw! Darkpaw!" the clan cheered. Darkpaw's head was low, trying to ignore them.

"Come with me," Firestrike instructed. Darkpaw did as ordered. The clan dispersed, though no one congratulated him like Fernfur had warned. Darkpaw's head came up a bit after he learned no one would be coming up to him.

"Congratulations, Darkpaw!"

Alas, he spoke too soon.

"Thanks. . ." he murmured as the bright apprentice stood next to him. She was younger than him, though not much smaller. She was a light ginger she-cat who looked up at him with light green eyes which looked similar to new-leaf grass.

"Rosepaw, be careful," snapped a tall black tom. Darkpaw first thought he was seeing Shadow, but this tom's eyes were a blue which calmed him. Darkpaw relaxed muscles he didn't know he was tensing. The tom's gaze turned to him, and immediately, Darkpaw felt his body ease. "You have to remember that Darkpaw is still recovering."

"Sorry," she mumbled, though Darkpaw saw her smile at him if only for a brief moment.

"Sorry to whom?" the tom quesitoned. "I couldn't quite hear you."

"I'm sorry, Nightheart," Rosepaw whined. "Can we go train now?"

"Darkpaw, what - Oh, I see." Firestrike had come running over, but once he saw Rosepaw, he simply sighed. "Is it that you wish to train with him, Rosepaw?" She nodded excitedly.

"Very well," Firestrike sighed. "I assume your brother will want to train with Darkpaw as well?"

"Nah, Foxpaw hates Darkpaw," Rosepaw said with a shrug. Darkpaw stiffened, and Firestrike's eyes narrowed with fury burning through them.

"Rosepaw!" Firestrike scolded.

"What?" Rosepaw asked, sincerely confused. "What did I say?"

"You cannot just go around saying -"

"It's fine," Darkpaw interrupted with a low murmur. "Really. I don't care." Firestrike stared at him as if considering whether or not he was actually alright with the situation.

"Nevertheless, Foxpaw cannot choose who he trains with, that is up to his mentor," Firestrike growled. He was angry. Darkpaw took an unconscious step backward. The deputy quickly turned and looked around.

"Owlclaw!"

A brown tabby raised his head, but soon padded over and asked, "Yes, Firestrike?" The tom gave a glance in Darkpaw's direction, and immediately, he frowned. _Not everyone has accepted my arrival, then?_ Darkpaw thought._ Jokes on them. I've been unwanted before._ In a single moment, with a single thought, he felt stronger.

"Summon Foxpaw," the deputy ordered. "Nightheart and I wish to train our apprentices, and I believe it would be best if you and Foxpaw came with us." Owlclaw's muscles were tense, forcing Darkpaw to tense as well. _He doesn't want to. He's going against his superior. _

"Foxpaw wished to train away from his sister," Owlclaw said, though the message underneath was clear.

"Bring him," Firestrike growled. His tail was lashing. The two toms stared at each other, each standing tall with narrowed eyes. In the end, Owlclaw stalked away. _And that is why Firestrike is the deputy,_ Darkpaw thought.

"I am sorry for the complication," Firestrike sighed after Owlclaw had disappeared into the apprentices' den.

"Mentors are usually keen to show off their apprentices," Nightheart explained. Darkpaw shrugged.

"I don't mind," he said. His voice was quiet and soft.

"Just ignore my brother," Rosepaw said with a roll of her eyes and a smirk. "I do." Darkpaw smiled a genuine smile. It was odd at first, to find something amusing actually amusing. Then it felt good; normal almost.

"Is he always like this?" Darkpaw asked.

"Nah, but he's not always happy either," Rosepaw explained. "He'll be a grumpy old elder when he gets to be Squirrelleg's age, especially when he can't hunt for mice anymore. Do you hunt for mice?"

"I usually hunted rabbits or birds," Darkpaw answered carefully. "There weren't a lot of mice where I grew up."

"Wow, I wish I could hunt a rabbit!" Rosepaw exclaimed. "Nightheart says I'm not ready yet, even if I did see one! Those are usually in WindClan, though. You know, the other Clan. There are four, WindClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and us! And we're the best! And there's four leaders for all of them, Streamstar, Shadestar. . ." Rosepaw continued her explanation, and Darkpaw watched with a bleak smile. _Is this how someone my age is supposed to act?_ He wondered how he would have turned out had he been born in the clans.

Eventually, Owlclaw returned with a ginger tom who stood tall with a dark scowl. Darkpaw shifted uneasily. When they were close enough, Owlclaw asked, "Are we going then?" Firestrike growled lowly in warning, but then turned toward the entrance of camp. Rosepaw and Nightheart went forward as well, but not Owlclaw and Foxpaw.

Darkpaw padded to catch up with Rosepaw and Firestrike, looking back to the other two every once an awhile to make sure they weren't ready to kill him. This went on until they walked several fox-lengths from camp.

Then, Darkpaw had worse things to worry about. Were there enemies out to get him? _Of course not. Only ThunderClan cats could enter this territory, and no one will intercept me and my goal, especially since I don't have one._ Was there time to do what he wanted?_ I don't have a job._ Would he be punished when he got back?_ I don't live there anymore._

His inner turmoil continued until they entered a clearing. The paw prints in the snow and the scrape marks on the trees told Darkpaw this was where training happened. Immediately, a feeling of being ill came to Darkpaw's stomach.

"What are we gonna do now?" Rosepaw asked, breaking the silence. _Does she know how Owlclaw is looking at Firestrike or her brother is looking at me?_ Darkpaw wondered.

"Remember that fighting move I taught you the other day?" Nightheart asked. "How about we try that one out?" Rosepaw's eyes lit up.

"This is gonna be so cool!" Rosepaw exclaimed. "Come on, Foxpaw! Let's show him first!" Her brother huffed, but didn't say a word. The two gathered at the center of the clearing and prepared for the fight.

They lunged forward, and as Foxpaw pushed her back, Rosepaw reared upward and came down upon him. Darkpaw watched closely. Obviously, there were no claws and no teeth. The move seemed slow, however. Very slow.

"Think you can do it?" Rosepaw asked. "Just go get where Foxpaw is and try it!" Darkpaw cautiously replaced Foxpaw, making sure not to brush up against the angry apprentice or go within one mouse-length of him.

When he was in position, he mimicked Foxpaw's starting stance. It was strange and unbalanced. He couldn't jump or pounce easily at all with this stance. Rosepaw started forward before he could think much of it, however. He kept her at bay, but did not see the chance to do what Rosepaw did, so he kept his ground and did nothing else.

"Stop!" Firestrike ordered. They did. "What happened? Why didn't you do it?" Darkpaw's head lowered.

"I-I couldn't see an opening to do it," Darkpaw responded.

"That is one aspect of the move you must learn," Firestrike said. "Would you like to try again?" Darkpaw nodded quickly, determined to show everyone he could do it.

Rosepaw and Darkpaw set up again. They began the mock fight. This time, Darkpaw was looking, and he found it in just a few moments. However, when he reared up and came down, he couldn't pin her. Firestrike stipped them again.

"You had her! Why didn't you finish the attack?" Firestrike asked. Darkpaw was very low to the ground as he felt his mentors frustration. Who wouldn't be annoyed when your seven moon old apprentice couldn't compete with the six moon ones? "Well?"

"I was - It was too slow," Darkpaw said softly. "The move was too slow."

"What do you mean 'too slow'?" Firestrike asked.

"What your mentor is trying to say," Nightheart said before Darkpaw could respond. "What are you used to doing, if that's too slow? Most practice moves are slower than that." Darkpaw sighed. D_uskstar didn't even tell his deputy about me,_ he realized.

"I -" Darkpaw began. He didn't know how to put into words. How could he tell them he was used to battling actual cats without making the whole thing seem awkward? Then he figured it out. "Can I just show you?" The mentors looked at each other, as if contemplating it.

"I can do it with him," Foxpaw said. His voice was mature-like, quite opposite from his sister. It made Darkpaw grimace slightly.

"Are you alright with that, Darkpaw?" Nightheart asked. Darkpaw nodded as he looked Foxpaw in the eyes. It was a challenge, not a volunteer.

Both them took up their positions. This time, Darkpaw spread his body out, but stayed low to the ground. Foxpaw was bunched up. They stared for a little while, each daring the other to move first. Out of frustration, Foxpaw lunged sharply toward him. Darkpaw swerved out of the way, avoiding the attack. Foxpaw lunged again, and Darkpaw did as well. Both attempted to knock the other one down first. Darkpaw retreated from the attack.

Foxpaw crouched down as Darkpaw faced him, and at that moment, Darkpaw thought, _Got you._ Foxpaw dashed toward him, but before he was even a tail-length away, Darkapw slid forward and knocked Foxpaw off of his paws in one swift movement. Darkpaw then pushed him, and in just a few heartbeats, Foxpaw was pinned.

Foxpaws eyes were wide. Out of shock or fear, Darkpaw did not know which. The dark tom was too busy trying not to go further. _Don't unsheathe your claws, don't bite his neck. Don't unsheathe your claws, don't bite his neck._ Opposing his instincts, Darkpaw stepped off of Foxpaw.

"That was one of the fastest practice fights I've ever seen," Nightheart said first after many moments of silence.

"Those look like the moves Petalpaw and Leafpaw are learning!" Rosepaw exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Are you truly seven moons old?" Firestrike questioned. Darkpaw nodded. "I believe I should train you with the elder apprentices from now on." Foxpaw suddenly stood, and Darkpaw immediately turned to face him.

"You could have killed me!" he hissed. His eyes were narrowed tightly.

"Those moves weren't lethal," Nightheart pointed out.

"If he were allowed to use his teeth or claws, they would have been," Owlclaw growled, glaring at Darkpaw.

"That's how he must have learned," Nightheart said. The forest came quiet, and Darkpaw's head was low.

"I will use today to see where you are in your training," Firestrike said then. "Let's move on to hunting." Darkpaw nodded. "Is there any particular way you were trained?" Darkpaw made no indication he heard. "Answer me."

"I wasn't," Darkpaw said quietly. "I just hunted." Firestrike sighed.

"Did you hunt alone?" he asked. Darkpaw nodded. "Then I'll give you an assessment. I will give you the rest of the morning and the afternoon to hunt on your own. I will be watching you, but at some points I won't. You won't even know I'm there." Darkpaw sighed with relief. Alone. That's what he was used to.

"How much prey must I brink back?" Darkpaw asked.

"As much as you can catch," Firestrike answered. "Go ahead. Just don't pass the borders. Do you know what they smell like?" Darkpaw nodded. He then stood and padded away, eager to get away from Foxpaw and Owlclaw.

* * *

The afternoon was almost over. Darkpaw had caught three mice and a vole. Mice were easy to catch, he figured out. Easier than rabbits or birds, anyway. Voles were slow, but clever. Darkpaw found it tricky to catch them.

With his nose, Darkpaw had been tracking a rabbit near the WindClan border. It wasn't a smart rabbit, but it was evading him. Darkpaw just couldn't get a good angle.

Every few moments, as he waited for the rabbit to move on to a better place, he glanced over to the territory he was used to. The rocky terrain was silent, and he could not see any toms his age waiting for their first meal in two days.

The place wasn't foreign to him, even now. It was still home. It was still familiar. He wanted to hunt there so bad. . .

A movement behind him caught his attention. Darkpaw turned with a start. He sniffed in. It wasn't Firestrike, but it was familiar. Darkpaw lowered himself to the ground as he strained his senses to find the trespasser.

Finally, Darkpaw found him. He lunged and the two went rolling. Teeth scrapped off fur, and claws nicked his cheek. He bent down, grabbed the neck, and bit hard. The cat yowled out in agony and broke apart. Darkpaw stood and allowed the cat to gather himself. After all, what if this was a clan cat?

"Dark?" the tom suddenly said. Darkpaw narrowed his eyes. Suddenly, he recognized the black tom.

"Wind."

"What are you doing here? We thought you were dead!" Wind exclaimed.

"ThunderClan took me in," Darkpaw hissed. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I was sent to scope the territory," Wind murmured. "Shadow's orders. They've got something planned, huge. I think it's almost time for -"

"Impossible," Darkpaw hissed. "That was only a suggestion."

"Shadow's turned it into something bigger," Wind explained. "They keep talking about invading. It's insane!"

"How are you hearing this?" Darkpaw demanded. "Information isn't just given to loners like you." Wind narrowed his eyes.

"If you don't remember, you were one to," he growled.

"Well I'm not anymore," Darkpaw spat. "Now get away before I make you."

"I'm on Shadows orders, if I don't do as he said -"

"I know," Darkpaw interrupted him quickly. He began to think as fast as he could before Firestrike showed up and started asking questions. _I've done this before, I know what he wants. . ._ "Just. . .Just tell him the territory is inwardly curved downward to the center and that is where the camp is set up. Trees are of minor concern, and the snow covers most of the troublesome undergrowth."

"Is that true?" Wind inquired.

"No, but it's close enough that ThunderClan will be able to strike a counter-attack," Darkpaw told the tom. "Stall him if you can. Now leave!" Wind stood up immediately and began to turn around.

"For how long?" he asked.

"After the full moon!" Darkpaw yelled. "Now get out of here!" Wind was soon just a speck in his vision. Darkpaw sighed with relief. Dusk has almost arrived._ I must hunt some more. _

* * *

Darkpaw returned to camp with four mice, a voles, and one rabbit. Rosepaw, Nightheart, and Firestrike all helped him bring it to the clan, who roused with interest when they saw the heavy hunting load.

"How did you hunt that fast?" someone had asked. Darkpaw didn't answer. Apparently, with this trip and the dawn hunting party, the hunting patrol that was just about to go out didn't need to. Those cats thanked him as well.

The clan soon began to eat their evening meal, and as soon as everyone was distracted, Darkpaw managed to steal away to the medicine cat den where Fernfur was de-tangling stringy herbs which had mingled with some dangerous looking berries.

"Mouse-brained kits running around my herb store when they should be in the -" Fernfur suddenly looked up. "Oh, hello, Darkpaw! Is everything alright?" Darkpaw nodded. Fernfur stood and tilted her head. "Well then what's wrong? You know you can't sleep here anymore, you belong in the apprentices' den, no matter how much the other apprentices dislike you, though I heard -" Her eyes widened. "Darkpaw, what happened?!"

Fernfur was at his side in an instant looking over the scratch on his cheek and the gash on his flank which was still bleeding.

"I was hunting and I came across a rogue," Darkpaw explained. "He was hard to fight, but I drove him out."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" she asked, looking at them closer. He kept quiet. "Firestrike wasn't watching you?"

"He was assessing my ability to hunt," Darkpaw answered. "Apparently he wasn't there when I fought."

"So why didn't you tell him after the fight?" Fernfur questioned.

"He doesn't like me," Darkpaw answered. Fernfur sighed. She turned around and walked toward the herbs.

"Firestrike sees you as another apprentice, he does not hate you," Fernfur told him.

"He's always angry at me," Darkpaw pointed out.

"He's not angry, just frustrated, because he really can't teach you anything you don't already know," Fernfur responded.

"I still don't trust him," Darkpaw growled.

"Fine, but next time come back quicker, alright?" Fernfur asked as she applied the correct herbs. "You could have gotten an infection." Darkpaw simply nodded. _I've had worse wounds than infections,_ he wanted to remind her. He didn't.

* * *

Three days passed. For the most part, Darkpaw did not train with any of the apprentices. Firestrike either trained him on his own or made him go on hunting assignments by himself. After all, the deputy had discovered the elder apprentices' immediate disliking toward Darkpaw, and vice versa. So he was trained alone.

However, on the fourth day since his becoming an apprentice, Firestrike ordered he go on a patrol with the supervision of Owlclaw, Mudroot, and Brambletooth. Darkpaw was immediately trying to figure out what he did wrong the past few days which would make him deserve the patrol, but knew perfectly well it was just normal protocol for a deputy to switch apprentices in and out of patrols.

Darkpaw wasn't very certain of what he needed to do, so he waited until the others were gathered near the entrance and ready to leave before he padded toward them. Owlclaw glared and hissed at him before taking the lead. Brambletooth gave a dark look and followed along. Mudroot continued to stare at him, only following Brambletooth when he realized the brute was gone. Darkpaw followed from behind.

Simply walking was confusing for Darkpaw, as was marking the border. Didn't the cats of other clans have it memorized? Weren't there consequences no one wanted to be faced with? Darkpaw simply did as told.

"How are you?"

Darkpaw blinked away from his thoughts. Most cats didn't speak to him, not counting Rosepaw or Fernfur. Addertooth even ignored him after awhile.

"Fine," he answered as he became tense. Something like a whisper in the back of his mind told him not to trust Mudroot.

"Me too," he answered. "You were a trespasser. Now you are an apprentice. You should be proud. Addertooth said so." Darkpaw didn't respond. How could he? This tom couldn't understand basic logic if it hit him in the face, and it wasn't even the poor tom's fault.

"Like it here?" Mudroot asked. Darkpaw nodded. He said nothing. He was uncomfortable around this tom and he wasn't going to encourage the speaking if he could help it. "I hope you do. Addertooth likes you. Do you like her?"

"Shut up, mouse-brain!" Brambletooth hissed. "Didn't you hear? Or are you deaf? Owlclaw thought he scented something." Darkpaw stopped immediately and took a deep breath in. There were cats nearby, but their scent was unfamiliar. Suddenly, he understood.

"ShadowClan cats," he said.

"What was that, kit?" Owlclaw snapped. Darkpaw didn't answer in fear of what the warrior would do to him. They continued on.

Darkpaw felt tension, and he wanted to be alone immediately, for Owlclaw's anger was enough pressure for him in one place. As he saw the ShadowClan cats coming toward him, however, he kept himself in position. Collision could be bad, if it happened. Darkpaw wasn't certain what patrols were supposed to do when they saw cats of other clans.

Many heart-beats later, Owlclaw sighed and said, "ShadowClan ahead. Watch out." Darkpaw growled lowly, but was thankful no one heard him. Rebellious anger truly was troublesome.

"Alright there, Owlclaw?" asked one of the warriors.

"Of course, Thistlefur," said Owlclaw as if Thistlefur was from his own clan. "You?" Instantly, Darkpaw was confused. _Aren't other clans rivals? Aren't we competing for survival? _

"I haven't seen that apprentice before," claimed another warrior. "What's his name, Scarpaw?"

"Oh, he's just an apprentice who had an unfortunate accident and is now one moon behind the others," Owlclaw hissed. "Firestrike is having a difficult time training him." All of them were half truths, Darkpaw realized. Easier to lie with. "What about him? He seems a bit skiddish."

There was a ginger apprentice among their patrol, and he was indeed a weaker looking seven moon old apprentice. His eyes weren't really focused on much of anything, even when he looked at Owlclaw. They were distant. Then, those eyes moved to Darkpaw.

In one single moment, the world fell apart.

The earth began to shake wildly. All of the cats had to crouch down and dig their legs into the snow and unsheathe their claws into the sturdy ground to keep themselves from being thrown to the side. Jagged movements with bright lighting were not helpful, so Darkpaw closed his eyes and concerned himself only with staying on his paws.

Something hot collided with his body and sent it flying into a nearby tree. Darkpaw's reflexes immediately reacted, looking upward and around himself. The tree he hit gave an awful creaking sound, and Darkpaw soon caught sight of its roots. The pine was falling. Toward him.

_No! Don't kill him, don't -_

The gray apprentice allowed his striking yellow eyes to grow wide. Just before the tree was going to fall, however, the snow and earth beneath him fell, leaving a trench. The tree above him created a bridge and could not harm him.

Darkpaw's heart was beating fast. The quaking of the earth had stopped, and the forest was silent. Owlclaw was hissing something distasteful out. Mudroot was looking around aimlessly. L_ittle things, little things!_ Darkpaw thought. He tried to grasp ahold of himself, but his fear just kept growing, and he hadn't a clue why; the danger had passed.

Eventually, the dark apprentice climbed out from the gorge and ran his fastest back toward camp. He went as fast as his paws could take him, and after only two heart-beats, he could hear nothing but his own trembling breath.

The camp was not far away. He did not stop to explain anything, however, and pushed by anyone who tried to confront him. When he was in the medicine den, he lay down in his stale nest and rested his head, praying his breathing would stop.

Eventually, he fell asleep, but his fear did not leave. His lungs could not take in air, for Shadow was after him, and he had to run. His legs were numb because of how long he'd been eluding trees and evading the explosions of fire. His eyes were stinging because of how wide he'd forced them to become.

In just a moment, a tom appeared in his dream. He was taller than Darkpaw, and leaner, but his purple eyes were what made him stop and wonder if the dream were real. When he looked behind him, Shadow was gone, and he was no longer under the threat of explosions.

_Be calm, Dark. You may in an unfamiliar place with rude cats who don't understand you, but things will be better. Just be calm. Be patient._ The tom had not spoken, but the voice was obviously from him.

"Who - who are you?"

_I am Lightning, and I am only here to protect you._

"Where are we? Is this a dream?"

_I am in the sky, but also in your mind and body,_ Lightning answered. _I won't be here when you don't need me, but when you do, I'll always be there. _

Darkpaw looked away, ashamed he had shown so much to a stranger. His fear was still there, however, so he curled up and attempted to hide it. Lightning padded straight over to him and laid down.

_What is he doing? _

_I am making sure they don't hurt you again,_ Lightning answered. _They won't hurt you if they know I'm here. _

Darkpaw's heart sped up. Could this tom read his mind? It was too scary of a thought. After all, Darkpaw only survived because of his secrets.

_I know much about you, Dark,_ Lightning told him. _I know of your parents, your struggles, and how you ended up here._

_How?_ Darkpaw demanded with the strongest voice he could.

_I have trusted everything in you,_ Lightning answered. _My powers which I have granted you are the only power which protects me, and I have given it all to you. _

_Protects you from who?_ Darkpaw asked.

_The others like me, who have also entrusted some of their power in mortals,_ Lightning replied. _That ginger tom you saw today and Mudroot are two mortals with powers._

_So it was them who tried to kill me. _

_No, their powers were just acting by the force of someone else,_ Lightning responded. _The other Elementals want me dead, Dark. You must know this. But I won't let them hurt you. I won't let _anyone_ hurt you. _

_You're a stranger,_ Darkpaw repeated, tears coming to his eyes. Could someone really love him? Was there someone in the world who actually knew him well enough, who would protect him?

_You are not alone any longer,_ Lightning promised. He inched closer, and Darkpaw went against his instinct and did not move away. _I will make sure you aren't hurt or harmed by those Elementals. I will make sure these clan cats won't tease you or isolate you. I will make sure, above all, that you won't be killed by Shadow. He will die. He will be defeated. You, after all, are my mortal, and no one can change that. _

And for the first time that night, Darkpaw believed Lightning.

* * *

**A/N :: I do not own warriors. If I did, finals would be a second priority. **

(_Hold on one second) _

_YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!_

(_Thank you for holding)_

_This chapter fit together so perfectly! I love it so much! Especially the end, that was just exactly how I pictured it! Of course, there is more fleshing out of the new characters introduced, but. . .=) I'm just so happy. Next chapter will be in Mudroot and Darkpaw's point of view, and it will be probably be a little long, so please be patient! =) Thanks!_

_So, yeah, final projects will be the death of me. As will puppies. _

_Thanks for reviews! _

_-+- The Assassins Anthem, may darkness be with you_


	8. Chapter 7 :: Protected

Mountain looked up to the sky. The sun no longer lit up his mountain of earth. Only flashes of purple light provided light to the frightened animal of his world. Thunder rolled deeply, loudly, quickly. The lightning was close, Mountain realized.

Fire erupted near him. The amber light transformed itself into Flame, who's eyes were narrowed tightly. As soon as he could speak, the ginger tom hissed, "Who does he think he is, taking over the sky like this? Air should be punishing him, not letting him get away with it!"

"He is angry," Mountain answered. "Both of them are."

"So? I told everyone and anyone that my mortal was not to come anywhere near Lightning's mortal, and what happens? They meet in a patrol assignment!" Flame hissed. With a lighter voice, Flame added,"Thanks for helping me, by the way, even if your mortal interfered."

"You are welcome," Mountain responded. "It is a mystery indeed why Lightning has allowed this to happen."

"I do feel sorry for you, having to share a clan with that maniac," Flame put in. "Maybe you can persuade Duskstar to exile him when the time is right?" Mountain shook his head.

"The art of persuasion can only work once, and I already changed Duskstar's choice of mentor," Mountain said. "I cannot do much more than I already have to keep them apart. I do hope Mudroot has the sense to stay away from Lightning's mortal."

"Does he know?" Flame asked.

"Not yet," Mountain answered. "When the full moon arrives, however, I will tell him."

"Well, since everyone else already knows, I guess I'll pass the word on," Flame said. "They might as well meet each other all at once."

Suddenly, the wind picked up.

"Has Air figured it out?" Flame asked.

"Yes, I have."

Both Mountain and Flame turned to face the eldest Elemental. His narrowed eyes told them he wasn't happy, and the sharp gusts of wind around them told the two Elementals he was furious.

"Did I not tell you to leave his mortal alone?" Air asked. "You attacked him without reason, and that is treachery."

"My mortal -"

"You had no right to attack using your mortals," Air hissed. "You are fortunate - lucky - Lightning has not come here himself. His mortal is special enough to him that any threat to him would give reason to kill."

"Our mortals are special too, so don't act like he'd react any different than us," Flame spat.

"You do not understand," Air growled. "Lightning did not just claim a mortal and give them part of his powers as you and I did. He gave his mortal everything." Both Mountain and Flame widened their eyes.

"Impossible," Mountain hissed.

"You're joking!" Flame said as his fur bristled.

"I am not," Air stated flatly.

"That's insane!" Flame yowled. "No wonder he likes that mouse-brain mortal so much! If it dies, so does he! Don't you realize what this could do to the entire plan? That mortal has more power than any of us! What if he decided the clans need to be wiped out? He could do it in under ten heart-beats!"

"And why do you think Lightning is absent, hmm?" Air questioned. "Do you think he is restraining himself up in the sky like I myself often do? Of course not, you bird-brains! Lighting is calming his mortal after what you two did to him! Did you not even think about what a hysterical apprentice wielding Lightning's power could do?" Both toms remained silent. How could they speak?

_If Lightning has entrusted his power - his being - with this mortal, my mortal is in even more danger._ Mountain thought. _I must speak to him now, before its too late. _

"I will explain to Rain and Snow what has happened, and I suspect you to leave Lightning's mortal alone for now," Air said after many moments. "I know what you've been planning with your mortals as well. My only words of advice are to be careful. You never know when things could go wrong."

And then he disappeared in a harsh gust of wind.

* * *

Mudroot yawned. It was early. The sun stung his eyes. He didn't like that. Addertooth was still asleep. She didn't need to get up. He looked around. Fernfur was awake. Darkpaw too. He was scowling. Did he always scowl? The apprentices were eating close by. They laughed. They glared at Darkpaw.

Leafpaw and Petalpaw didn't like Darkpaw. Neither did Foxpaw, Pinepaw, or Swiftpaw. They teased him. They pushed him. No one noticed. Darkpaw didn't say anything. Did he not mind? Mudroot minded. He hated them for it.

Fernfur was gone. Darkpaw was alone. The other apprentices walked over. It looked like an innocent meeting. Mudroot watched curiously. They surrounded him. He stayed on the ground. He was looking at his meal. Did he not notice them?

"Hello, wittle Darkpaw," Leafpaw said. The tortoiseshell tom spoke like the queens when they were coddling their kits. "Still scared of a wittle earthquake?" Darkpaw remained silent.

"Nah, he probably just thinks he's too special to sleep in the apprentices den," Petalpaw continued. Is that what Darkpaw thought? Mudroot was confused.

"Oh yes, Darkpaw, do tell us again how you cheated your way into convincing Firestrike you're as good as they are," Swiftpaw growled. Darkpaw's expression grew harder. He was concentrating. On what?

"Don't you know how he talks about you?" asked Leafpaw. "'The fastest learner I've ever seen, and one of the brightest apprentices I've ever witnessed.' You aren't that special. Just a cheat."

"Cheater! Cheater! Cheater!" the others changed. They burst into laughter. Darkpaw's claws unsheathed into the ground. Mudroot heard thunder.

"I'd hate to break up your little meeting," growled Firestrike. He was standing behind them all. "but Darkpaw must hunt for the clan today." Darkpaw stood. He padded out of camp and disappeared. The apprentices laughed again.

Mudroot couldn't understand. Shouldn't they be learning from Darkpaw? Why didn't they like him? Was he mean to them like they were to him? That didn't make sense. Darkpaw was a good kit. That's what Addertooth said.

Mudroot ate a mouse. He liked the mouse. He found that the fresh-kill pile was getting low. He decided to hunt. It didn't look like a patrol went out. He padded out of camp. He stopped when he smelled the forest. He liked the forest.

He scented for a vole. Or a mouse. Or a crow. He didn't like crows. The snow kept the earth from him. He didn't like that. Flakes were falling on him. Was Snow crying. He gave a bleak smile. Snow doesn't exist. But he remembered the stories. Addertooth was good at telling stories.

Mudroot couldn't find anything. He jumped up a tree and looked out. Still nothing. Had a hunting patrol already gone through? He hadn't seen a hunting patrol. The snow wasn't helping. He wondered if he had to stop hunting until newleaf

_You do not need to see the ground,_ claimed a deep voice. _It is there. It is always there. _

"Who are you?" Mudroot asked. He searched the ground. He glanced upward. No one. Nothing.

_I am Mountain -_

"Controller of the ground," Mudroot answered. "Myth. Lie. Right?"

_Not so,_ the tom claiming to be Mountain stated. _You saw it for yourself when you saved Darkpaw._

"Loose ground," Mudroot said. "That's what Addertooth told me."

_She was wrong,_ Mountain responded. _I have given you my power. Why don't you use it? _

"How?" Mudroot asked. He was curious.

_You know,_ Mountain told him. Mudroot didn't. _Hmm, maybe you don't. Tell me, what did you feel moments before you saved that kit? _

"The earth was shaking," Mudroot answered.

_No, what did you feel in the earth?_ Mountain asked.

"I don't remember," Mudroot answered. Mountain sighed.

_Do you feel the tree beneath your paws?_ Mountain questioned.

"The bark is still burnt," Mudroot replied.

_Go beyond the bark,_ _Mudroot. You should feel its energy, its life. Do you?_

Mudroot did. It was an odd feeling. He felt strong. He felt ready to fight forever. He didn't like fighting.

_Now move with its energy,_ Mountain instructed. _Act as if you are going to walk. _

Mudroot didn't like that. One more pawstep, and he would be off of the branch. Mudroot moved. But he didn't. He stayed right where he was. The tree moved. Its roots climbed through the snow. It crawled through the ground. Then it stopped. Mudroot was pleased.

_Do you see?_ Mountain asked._ You are my mortal. _

"Can I learn more?" Mudroot asked. He wanted to show Addertooth.

_I thought you'd never ask. _

* * *

Mudroot had learned a lot. He liked Mountain. He was quiet. He helped Mudroot be happy. But he had to stop training. The clan was hungry. So he continued his hunt.

Mudroot heard shouting. It was nothing. But then he heard it again. It was louder. Was it laughter? Was it taunting? Mudroot could not tell. He went toward the sound. He carefully placed his paws into the snow. He didn't want to alert his target.

"So how did you cheat, Scarface?"

Leafpaw.

"I didn't,"

It was Darkpaw.

"No seven moon old apprentice has ever been able to train with apprentices like us," Petalpaw growled. "So tell us how you did it." Darkpaw remained silent.

"Oh, so now you're not disagreeing with -"

"I can show you," Darkpaw said. "I can show you I'm good enough." Mudroot inched closer. Soon, he was able to see them. Without any warning, Leafpaw lunged toward the young apprentice.

Darkpaw ducked. He evaded the attack. The dark tom turned. He faced Leafpaw. Darkpaw just stood. "Too scared, Scarface?" Darkpaw didn't say anything. Leafpaw attacked again. Darkpaw surged forward. They collided. Leafpaw was biting toward Darkpaw's neck. Darkapw was simply trying to push him away. The young tom succeeded.

Leafpaw's eyes narrowed. His fur bristled. The elder apprentice pounced quicker than Mudroot could see. Darkpaw moved out of the way. Mudroot was confused. How did Leafpaw end up on the ground? Darkpaw wasted no time. He pinned Leafpaw.

"I am just as good as you," Darkpaw said.

"Yeah, right, you lucky mouse-brain!" Leafpaw hissed. "Get him!" Petalpaw, Foxpaw, Pinepaw, and Swiftpaw all jumped onto Darkpaw. He struggled. He smelled of fear. Leafpaw stood. His claws were unsheathed.

"You think you're so good?" Leafpaw spat. "Well what if we just delay your training another three moons?" Leafpaw raised his paw and struck Darkpaw in the face. The tom didn't cry out. He went limp. Was he dead? No, he was breathing. The other apprentices laughed.

_I have to do something,_ Mudroot though. What? He searched and searched. He found nothing. Leafpaw continued to hurt Darkpaw. Then, Mudroot thought of something. He took a deep breath in. He focused.

Before long, the earth was shaking violently. The apprentices all stopped and looked around. Mudroot made the tree next to him move. Same with the tree next to that. The apprentices' eyes grew wide. They soon ran away screaming.

Mudroot padded over to the wounded kit. He wasn't to injured. Just a few scratches. The kit just lay there. His eyes were distant. He looked like Duskstar in that way. Was he older than he said?

"Are you okay?" Mudroot asked.

"Does it matter?" Darkpaw asked. Mudroot didn't know how to answer that. The young apprentice sighed at sat up. "Thanks," he murmured. "You didn't have to cause the earthquake for me."

_He knows?_ Mountain asked. _Lightning wasn't supposed to tell him about you! _

"How do you know?" Mudroot asked.

Darkpaw just stood and began to walk away. "Where are you going?" Mudroot demanded. He tried to sound like Addertooth around the kits.

"I'm hunting for the Clan," Darkpaw muttered. "I can't go back empty pawed." Mudroot took a step forward.

_Leave him,_ Mountain ordered.

"But he's hurt," Mudroot said.

_He's dangerous, especially now he knows who you are,_ Mountain growled. _Return to camp, or I will make you._ Considering Addertooth's stories, Mudroot did as Mountain told him.

* * *

Mudroot didn't see Darkpaw for a long time. Firestrike seemed angry at the other apprentices. They just rolled their eyes. Darkpaw was to sleep in the medicine den from then on. Mudroot didn't understand why Darkpaw hated it so much. Addertooth told him one night. He didn't like the other apprentices after that.

_Why not?_ Mountain had asked one day. _Lightning and his mortal deserve it. _

"No. He does not," Mudroot had growled. "Darkpaw is nice. They are not nice to him. Like Brambletooth and Owlclaw weren't nice to me."

_If only you knew,_ Mountain had responded. Nothing more.

The day of the full moon came. Duskstar announced who was going. He hesitated a bit while thinking of apprentices. He decided to take all but the queens, the elders, Addertooth, Owlclaw, Brambletooth, Nightheart, Pinepaw, and Darkpaw. It was a lot. He seemed to have a reason.

The left camp at dusk. It wasn't dark, but it wasn't light. Addertooth told him to be good. He had only gone to a gathering once. It wasn't fun. The other apprentices didn't like him. The clan moved out after a small speech from Duskstar. Mudroot caught the scowl of Darkpaw before he left.

Mudroot ended up speaking with Fernfur. He liked her. She talked really nice. She spoke about Darkpaw. She spoke about how alone he was. Mudroot just listened. He liked to listen.

When they were about half way into WindClan, they saw something which made Duskstar stop. "Who's there?" he demanded. A small kit walked forward with a tall gray she-cat.

"Its only me, Hawkkit," the young kit announced. "Oh, and Echostrike. We're apart of WindClan."

"Why are you not at your clan's camp?" Duskstar questioned.

"I don't live there anymore," Hawkkit said with a shrug. "They didn't like me. But I'm still apart of WindClan. I just don't live at their camp. In fact, I'm going to the gathering today! May we join you?"

"Are you old enough?" Duskstar asked.

"I'm just now three and half moons old, but -"

"She is a prodigy, Duskstar," Echostrike told their leader. "She may act young, but she is mature enough to go. There is no harm in letting her go with you, either. She's still as harmless as an apprentice."

"Did Fogstar permit it?"

"Of course!" Hawkkit exclaimed, her eyes widening as the excitement got to her.

"Then you may come, but please, do not cause a disturbance. You are still a WindClan cat." There were whispers from other Clan members. They didn't think Duskstar chose the right choice.

The kit went straight over to Fernfur and Mudroot. Echostrike followed. The Clan continued their walk. "So, what's your name?" Hawkkit asked.

"Mudroot," he answered.

"Fernfur, the medicine cat of ThunderClan," Fernfur said proudly. "So, why do you want to go to the gathering so badly?"

"Someone told me there was going to be a special meeting, and I wouldn't want miss something so special," Hawkkit responded. Fernfur seemed to frown with confusion. Mudroot didn't know why. But then Fernfur was happy.

The two talked eagerly. Mudroot didn't speak much. This kit talked too much. But she was intelligent. She knew a lot of things about the clans Mudroot barely knew. Echostrike interrupted her sometimes. She was a pretty she-cat.

Then they got to the fallen tree. Mudroot fell the last time he went. It wasn't fun. This time the lake was frozen. The clan went on one by one. Hawkkit went before him like she'd been many times before. Mudroot frowned.

"Come on, Mudroot!" Hawkkit called back. "It's just a fallen tree!"

Mudroot didn't know what she meant. Then he thought about the word 'tree.' Why would a tree try to kill him? Mudroot jumped upon the tree and padded across with ease. He didn't even slip.

"Great job!" Hawkkit told him. "Now come on, we're the last ones here!" She ran off toward two other cats sitting behind and away from everyone else. Mudroot followed her without a thought.

When those two looked at Hawkkit and Mudroot, they all stopped and stared at each other. Suddenly, Mudroot understood. He didn't know how or why, but he did. These were elemental mortals. They were like him. The she-cat was Rain's, and the ginger tom was Flame's.

"Are you mortals of the Elementals?" Rain's mortal asked.

"Yep!" Hawkkit answered. "I'm Hawkkit, Air's mortal, and this is Mudroot, Mountain's mortal!"

_Why would Air choose someone so young?_ Mountain asked. Wisdom cannot be present in a kit.

"I'm Leopardleap, Rain's mortal," the gray she-cat responded.

"I am Flamepaw, Flame's mortal," the ginger tom said.

"Well isn't that confusing!" Hawkkit giggled.

"Well why in StarClan's name are you called Hawkkit?" Flamepaw asked with a smirk. "You look nothing like a hawk." Hawkkit's eyes narrowed.

"My father caught a hawk the day I was born!" Hawkkit snapped. Flamepaw continued to look at her. After a few heartbeats, she burst into laughter.

"So where are the other two?" Flamepaw asked. "There are supposed to be six."

"N- Hailpaw didn't want to come," Leopardleap answered. "She's very independent, being Snow's mortal."

"Darkpaw wasn't chosen to come," Mudroot answered.

"Well that sucks," Hawkkit sighed. "Oh well, at least we're all here!" Hawkkit spoke with the others. Mudroot listened. She spoke a lot. She knew a lot.

When the clan leaders assembled on the tree, Hawkkit stopped talking. Everyone watched. Mudroot tried to name them all according to their pelts. Shadestar, black. Fogstar, black and white. Duskstar, brown. Streamstar, light gray. Addertooth told him it help him follow the conversation.

"I shall begin," Fogstar announced. WindClan. "Seven sunrises before the halfmoon gathering of the medicine cats, my clan was invaded by several rogue toms. Three of our warriors were killed, as was one kit." There was an uproar. A kit killed in battle? It was unheard of. Mudroot found it it odd. To take over land, one kills warriors first. Right?

"Silence!" Duskstar hissed. "Why would they kill a kit?"

"The rogues were trying to capture them," Fogstar answered. "I can tell that much from the only eye witness left. The clan left after the kit was killed. It was quick and planned. I must warn you and your clan to be careful, Duskstar. They could be after your territory next." There was silence. Streamstar's eyes were glassy. Was he thinking?

"Aside from this, we have a new warrior in our midst," Duskstar announced. "Echostrike became a warrior the day of the attack, and she warned us in time to prevent further disaster." The clans cheered her name. Mudroot didn't know why they did that.

"Upon this subject of invasion," Streamstar began. "I would like to announce that Reedfur is no longer with us, but in StarClan, because of a rogue who killed him as he was gathering herbs for ThunderClan's medicine cat. The rogue was chased off by a brave apprentice of mine," - Leopardleap suddenly smiled - "but the threat is certainly there. A warrior who was there with Reedfur was nearly killed as well, though our new medicine cat, Leopardleap, healed her nicely."

Silence. Everyone was afraid.

"Thankfully, my clan has no news of the sort," Shadestar said. "Oliveeye has had two kits, and three kits, Flamepaw, Rowanpaw, and Yellowpaw, are now apprentices." They praised the names. Flamepaw, the ginger tom, just scoffed.

"He's only proud for Rowanpaw," hissed the tom. "He doesn't care about me."

"Why do you say that?" Hawkkit asked.

"I became an apprentice a moon after my siblings did, that's why," Flamepaw muttered. With a smirk, he added, "I don't need his pride, though. I can make it on my own."

"I, too, am thankful I have no dealings of rogues," Duskstar announced. "There was a trespasser, but it was a simple loner one of my apprentices managed to chase away."

"What of the apprentice who was injured by the fox?" Fogstar asked.

"He is completely healed now, thanks to our medicine cat," Duskstar said proudly. "His training -"

The moon became covered by dark clouds. There was thunder. Sparks of lightning. The clans began to whisper nervously. The night grew dark.

"What's going on?"

"Is StarClan trying to say something?"

"What did we do wrong?"

_This is no warning from StarClan,_ Mountain said._ I will see what Lightning's up to._

"Silence!" Streamstar hissed. "Does anyone understand what this is about?" No one answered. Chaos persevered.

"ThunderClan is in trouble," Hawkkit whispered, too small for anyone but the other three Elemental mortals to hear. "It's being invaded."

"How do you know?" Flamepaw asked.

"Air told me," Hawkkit answered. She blinked. "I can't just tell them. They won't believe me."

_How did she understand that so quickly?_ Mountain asked no one in particular. _A normal kit would have stood straight up and announced it to everyone like a mouse-brain! _

"Wait! I know how to do it!" Hawkkit exclaimed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in.

"Hawkkit?" Echostrike asked. "Hawkkit what are you -"

She opened her eyes and blowed out air softly. A howling breeze blew past. Strong enough to push them. Weak enough so they could stay sitting. Then, she began to say something. Nothing was coming out. Mudroot didn't understand.

Then he heard it, "ThunderClan is under attack. . . Go to them . . .They are under attack. . ." It was scary. It was creepy. Mudroot shivered. The cats on the island whispered.

Duskstar jumped down from the tree after a few moments. "ThunderClan, let's go!" The clan ran after their leader. Mudroot followed. Hawkkit followed. He didn't care.

_Addertooth,_ he thought. _Be safe. _

* * *

_**Earlier**_

_. . .Do you understand? _

_Yes, I do, but I feel like I can't do anything,_ Darkpaw growled.

_You can do everything, just not all the time,_ Lightning explained._ As the most powerful element, we can't just go around zaping cats that could be ignored. You could kill someone doing that. _

_If we can't use our element all the time, then what's the point?_ Darkpaw asked.

_The point is to show the other elementals you can control yourself,_ Lightning told him. _And when the time comes, show them you are better than any of them, that you are the most powerful of them all. _

_You keep talking about me,_ Darkpaw pointed out. _What about you? _

_My time has long since past to prove myself,_ Lightning answered. _Now, though, you can learn from my mistakes. _

_Will you ever tell me what happened with you and the other five Elementals?_ Darkpaw asked.

_Another time, perhaps,_ Lightning replied. _I am not comfortable with it right now. _

_Why not? You know everything about me,_ Darkpaw reminded him.

_That's just a perk of being immortal,_ Lightning admitted. Darkpaw smiled. _Thanks, by the way. _

_For what?_ Darkpaw asked.

_For being the first friend of mine in more moons than I could count,_ Lightning responded. _It's been very lonely. _

"Invasion!" yowled a guard.

Darkpaw was on his paws in second, looking around wildly. The word 'invasion' was yelled and shouted everywhere, and soon, familiar rogues flooded into camp. _I told him to stall until after the full moon!_ Darkpaw hissed.

_He could have been tortured for information._ Lightning pointed out.

Darkpaw surged forward toward the first tom and attempted new fighting moves he'd learned from Firestrike. He was on his back in seconds nearly pinned by his opponent. _Clan moves don't work on them, then,_ Darkpaw decided.

Darkpaw raked his claws through the tom's stomach and reached upward to bite his neck. The tom jerked backward, pulling Darkpaw to his paws. The apprentice then swung his hind paw toward the rogue's back end, which made the tom collapse. Darkpaw slit the tom's throat with a simple swipe of his claws.

When he looked up, panic arose in his stomach. Each warrior was surrounded by at least three rogues, and even the queens and elders were fighting. _We're out numbered, he decided. How can we fight them? _

_I'll send a message to the clans and to Air,_ Lightning said. _I'll be back soon._ Darkpaw nodded. That would help, but for now, he had to create a plan.

Darkpaw dashed toward Pinepaw, who was battling a rogue twice her size. He collided with the tom, leaving Lightpaw behind as they tumbled into the apprentices den. Darkpaw recovered first, being several times stronger than the skinny rogue, and pinned him down as fast as he could. He bent down and clamped hard on the rogue's throat until he went limp. Not dead, but no longer able to fight.

"How did you -?" Pinepaw gasped.

"Never mind that," he interrupted. "Stop using the moves you're used to. Use something more risky, something they won't see -"

"Darkpaw, watch out!" she screamed.

Too late. A rogue crashed into him, clawing at Darkpaw's shoulders, and then at his stomach after he had been pinned. The dark apprentice twisted out of the rogue's range and caught his breath.

"Scared, little Dark?" the rogue said with a smirk.

"In your dreams!" Darkpaw hissed. He dashed forward, and went right past the rogue. In confusion, the tom turned, but Darkpaw was ready. He slashed his claws right through the throat.

Pinepaw's eyes were wide.

"Pinepaw, _listen_ to me," Darkpaw pleaded. "Tell everyone to do something like I just did. Otherwise, we won't -"

"My kits!" screamed a queen. Darkpaw stiffened as he turned to face the nursery. Three rogues were headed there. _Of course,_ he thought with wide eyes. _They aren't here to take over ThunderClan. They're here for the kits. _

Darkpaw sprinted over to the nursery and went in right after the rogues. "Stay away from them!" A powerful set of paws pushed him away into the nursery wall.

"Oh, look who's come to join us," came the voice of one rogue. "Shadow did say something about taking him back alive, didn't he, Smoke?"

"Make it quick, Tooth, we need to leave soon or we'll have more loses than we can afford," Smoke said. Tooth chuckled. He lunged toward Darkpaw, who slinked out of the way just in time. Tooth did it again, and Darkpaw went the other way.

Suddenly, he was cornered. Tooth lunged into him, banging his head against the wall of the nursery. Black spots were in his eyes, and he fought them immediately. Teeth and claws scraped at his skin. Soon, Darkpaw could no longer fight, and with a weak whimper, he fell.

* * *

The next thing Darkpaw knew, he was being carried through the forest. His body was stinging in several different places as his cuts filled with cold, wet snow. The cry of a kit woke him up quickly.

_I've got to do something,_ he said as his heart began to beat faster. _I can't go back, and I can't let this kits become what I became._

_I know what you're thinking, Dark,_ Lightning growl. _If you do it, the kits might die -_

_I don't care!_ Darkpaw screamed. _I can't go back! _

_Dark, think of this logically,_ Lighting hissed firmly. _If you kill the kits, they might not even let you back into ThunderClan. Think rationally._

_I have to!_ Darkpaw said. More softly, he repeated, _I have to. If I don't, they're as good as dead anyways._ Lightning was silent.

_Then do as you must,_ he said. Darkpaw nodded. He called upon his anger. His fury. He thought of the older apprentices and their unfairness toward him. He thought of the Elementals and their unfairness toward Lightning. He thought of Shadow, and Wind, and Firestrike.

And he let go.

When Darkpaw opened his eyes, a quick flash came down upon the cats around him, and they collapsed in a single second. The kits began to wail, and Darkpaw immediately wanted to make sure they were safe.

_It's my fault they're here in the first place,_ he thought. However, as soon as he tired to stand, he collapsed.

_Dark, you used too much energy - _

Darkpaw tried again. This time, he managed to stand for a long time. He carefully stepped forward and found the kits near two limp rogues. He picked them up and put them together. Then he lay next to them, trying to keep them warm as he waited for a search patrol to come.

Sleep and pain clawed at his mind, but he did not sleep. _I've had worse,_ he kept telling himself. _I can't let them die. I've had worse. _

After several heartbeats of silence, the sound of thundering paws came closer until ThunderClan surrounded him. The cats which survived the battle at camp were also there.

"What happened?" Duskstar demanded.

"They outnumbered us," Owlclaw explained. "It was insane. Then they left as soon as they came. It was strange. It didn't take long to find out they had the kits." It was too dark to tell who it was, but someone was checking on the kits one by one.

"All four of them are alright," the cat said. It was Fernfur. Darkpaw relaxed.

"We owe Darkpaw a lot for this," Duskstar said with a sigh of relief.

"We owe him? Look at what he's done! All eight of them are dead!" Owlclaw said. "And without a single scratch on them!"

"Haven't you figured it out?" Fernfur asked.

"Figured what out?" Owlclaw spat. "That we have a killer among our apprentice rank? You should have seen what he did with his claws!"

"No, you mouse-brain!" Fernfur shrieked. "Darkpaw is Lightning's chosen! Didn't you see the lightning? Didn't you hear the thunder?"

"Lightning's chosen?" Duskstar question. "But that would mean -"

"Yes, each Elemental has chosen a cat to hold their power," Fernfur said. "But that's not the point. Each time you call him a killer, you're speaking directly to Lightning, the most powerful element in this forest. And this proves it."

"But he's not even clan born!" Owlclaw exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter!" Fernfur hissed. "All that matters is that he's important, and we cannot let him die, nor can we cast him out. If we're to survive whatever phenomenon his happening, we have to keep him close to our clan." There was silence. Darkpaw enjoyed it.

_Rest,_ Lightning told him. _You did it, Dark. You controlled your powers._

* * *

**A/N :: I don't own Warriors. If I did, this would a manuscript, not a free-to-read chapter-by-chapter book on the internet. =)**

_Pointing out: Lightning using Darkpaw's original name is NOT a mistake! =)_

_So, yeah, ten times bigger than normal. Well, I really didn't know where to cut it off, so I just kept going. XD This chapter surprised me quite a bit, as well. I didn't expect That last bit about the clan finding out to happen, and I really didn't expect Lightning's response to everything. His character is kind of deciding itself by this point. XD I was also surprised about Hawkkit's coming to the Gathering __**WHICH I'd like to point out I had no clue it was the normal four elements until it happened. **__I laughed when I figured out it was Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. =) _

_The elements will ALL meet each other in at least three to four chapters__I promise! If you have any more questions, please free to ask me =)_

_Lightning to Dark :: Be Somebody by Thousand Foot Krutch (Why are they named that anyway? XD)_

_Thanks for the reviews! _

-+- The Assassin's Anthem, may darkness be with you.


	9. Chapter 8 :: Watched

**_Just so EVERYONE knows! . . . . . .Lightpaw's name is now Pinepaw! Look below for reason! _**

* * *

_So what do we do? She's killed a cat! _

_Look at what he's done! All eight of them are dead!_

_What if she has this accident again?_

_Figured out what, that we have a killer among our apprentice rank?_

_If she can't control it right now, who's to say she won't kill someone else? _

Hawkkit closed her eyes tight, allowing the tears to stream down her cheek. The dark image of the night came to the front of her eyes and immediately she opened them. It was a constant fight, one she had grown weary from.

She couldn't sleep, not after what she'd seen in ThunderClan. She couldn't stay awake because of her overactive thoughts. She was trapped in her own silence, for the night was barely half way over, and Echostrike was asleep.

_Is this what we're fighting for? A group of cats who don't understand what its like to be accused of something so ugly?_ Hawkkit shook her head and looked down. _No, that's the point. They don't know what its like. We're showing them._ Hawkkit frowned.

_Why should we have to? Is the world so hopeless that we have to be normal and come from a normal place in order to be treated just like everyone else?_ She bit her lip. For once, her brain could not calculate the right answer.

_Is it just Darkpaw, Mudroot, and I that have a hard time?_ Hawkkit asked into a dark void. Thankfully, there was an answer.

_Would you like for me to show you?_ Air asked.

_Of course,_ Hawkkit muttered. _How else am I supposed to understand?_

_Close your eyes, and you will see,_ Air told her. She closed her eyes. A strong temptation forced them open. She was in a dream again, but this time she could see high rocks among the field, and a clear, shimmering pond. She wondered if it was the moonpool.

"Not quite," Air responded. She squinted her eyes so she could see the light gray tom. He was next to the rocks. She walked forward and noticed each rock was taller than the one in front of it. Six of them. As her paws reached the edge of the pond, she tilted her head.

"Is this a meeting place for the other Elementals?" Hawkkit asked.

"Indeed it is," Air answered. "I will explain it soon. For now, however, let me show you what you came to see." Air breathed in, and in an instant, a single ripple forced the stagnant water to become blurry.

When Hawkkit could see the clear waters again, she found herself staring at Mudroot, only he was younger. Two other toms kept calling him names like 'mouse-brain' and 'crow-food.' A few times, he was pushed. When it skipped to present time, everyone but a single she-cat went anywhere near him.

The water focused on a new tom - Flamepaw. He was stumbling around a clearing as his mentor was yelling at him. Another apprentice laughed cruelly. When the tom was at camp, he was called a liar and a fire-lover.

Then it changed to Leopardleap, who sat there giving instructions to a queen about an ill kit. Suddenly, the mother told the young medicine cat she was probably wrong and that a tom named Reedfur would do better.

A beautiful white she-cat appeared then, and she was walking among the branches of tall trees with ice guiding the way. Whispers of, 'Hailpaw's a murderer' and 'she's dangerous' came to Hawkkit's tiny ears.

Hawkkit blinked as the water returned to normal. Suddenly, her problems seemed minute. She looked upward. "Each of them have stories worse than mine," she noticed.

"That is not completely true," Air told her, "but you understand. Your questions were answered. Every Elemental mortal was chosen because of a shared aspect which was not intended, but destined."

"This is all wrong," Hawkkit said, her eyes narrowed. "If all of us are unwanted by our clans, some of us won't want to fight for this forest at all."

"You are wrong," Air said.

"Am not!" Hawkkit snapped. "Why would Nyka want to fight when she doesn't even know anyone? Why would Mudroot fight when no one even pays attention to him?"

"Think, young one," Air ordered her. "What other aspect do they share?" Hawkkit thought hard, but she could not find it. She agreed they were all coping, but that didn't change anything. They didn't have any one they cared about.

"But they do," Hawkkit whispered aloud.

"Hmm?" Air said.

"They all have someone they care about, don't they?" Hawkkit asked. Air smiled.

"You are bright for your age," he praised. "You are correct. Mudroot has Addertooth, Flamepaw has Yellowpaw, Leopardleap and Hailpaw have each other, and you have Echostrike."

"What about Darkpaw?" Hawkkit asked.

"You don't miss anything," Air noticed. With a sigh, he said, "I cannot say why Darkpaw will fight, but he will. And he must, for he is your only chance."

"What do you mean?" Hawkkit inquired.

"Do you see the marking on your tail?" Air questioned. Hawkkit nodded. "Place it in the water." Carefully and cautiously, Hawkkit dipped her tail in the cold water. She shivered. In an instant, she saw light.

Hawkkit glanced upward and saw a symbol light up each rock with a different color. The lowest rock had the dark blue symbol of a rain drop. The one higher than that had a brown circle as the symbol. The next highest rock had an orange triangle as the symbol. The highest rock after that had a light blue symbol of a sun. Then, after that, was the symbol on her tail, which was glowing light gray. The highest rock was a symbol glowing purple, and it looked like a lightning bolt.

"These rocks show the Elementals ranks," Hawkkit realized. "And Darkpaw's element is on top."

"Lighting is the quickest, strongest, and deadliest element," Air explained. "In one heart-beat, an entire clan can lay dead or unconscious."

"Then why are you the leader right now?" Hawkkit asked.

"Danger creates fear," Air said. "And fear can create monsters of even the happiest of cats." Hawkkit swallowed as she remembered Fernfur's fight with the tom. Was he a good cat before he saw all of that?_ No,_ she realized. _He was the one terrorizing Mudroot. _

"So, you're saying everyone else is afraid of Lightning, so they won't let him be the leader?" Hawkkit asked. Air nodded. "And now it's up to me to change that." Air nodded again.

"As my mortal, you have many responsibilities," Air explained. "You are to force peace into the elements which can't get along. You are to create ideas when no one else can. You are to help the elements come together for their training."

"Why must it only be me?" Hawkkit wondered. It was not a complaint, but a curious question.

"Because you are the element of peace, intelligence, and happiness," Air said. "The others have their positions: Water must calm the uneasy, Fire must encourage the broken hearted, and Ice must protect."

"And Lightning is to lead," Hawkkit finished. "This all makes sense but. . ." Hawkkit trailed off. "Why? Why do we have to go through all of this? What darkness is so bad we have to live through so much discomfort?"

"ThunderClan was outnumbered when they were attacked," Air told her. "There are more of them in the rogues' main camp." Hawkkit's eyes widened.

"But a rogue group like that could destroy an entire camp!" Hawkkit exclaimed.

"Furthermore," Air said, "RiverClan being attacked by a stray rogue is not a coincidence. The situations are mirrored, but completely different."

"Can't you see what's going on?" Hawkkit asked. "You're a StarClan cat!"

"I am not a StarClan cat!" Air hissed. Hawkkit jumped with surprise. Calmer, he went on "StarClan cats are those who die and allow their souls to rise. I am an Elemental, one who has always been in the sky, who was here before the first StarClan cat even arrived. I was created by the Almighty while StarClan cats were created by us. Do you understand?" Hawkkit nodded with wide eyes.

"I apologize," Air said. "It is simply offensive to accuse an Elemental of being a StarClan cat. To answer your question, no, we don't know what's going on. Somehow, our enemy has hidden from the divine forces which forge a prophecy, which is why there isn't one. That same reason is why we also cannot see their reasoning or their plans."

"Then how do you know about Darkpaw's destiny?" Hawkkit questioned.

"Because you are not hidden from the makers of prophecy," Air responded. He paused. "Would you like to see what your medicine cats have seen about the six of you?" Hawkkit's eyes brightened with curiosity.

Air walked up to the pond and breathed in deeply before saying, in a quiet voice, "Ye pond of fates and futures, pasts and presents, show thee now the future of the Elemental Mortals we have chosen to change the course of history."

The pond rippled. There was a shimmer. Then, at once, she was watching moments of the future. She saw Leopardleap healing damaged cats, giving orders to four others. Water clung to many of the wounded cats. Then she saw Hailpaw standing over the body of a dark tom, speaking softly to it.

"I am sorry I never knew you. . ."

Hawkkit suddenly saw Flamepaw standing on a high rock with cats changing his name: "Flamestar! Flamestar! Flamestar!" But there was an odd look to him. He didn't seem enthused about being there. Hawkkit saw Mudroot after that. He was smiling, laughing along with Leopardleap and Echostrike as well as a few others. Several large birds flew in circles in the distance. Hawkkit saw herself after that, fully grown with long fur and whiskers. She was instructing a few cats, each several moons older than her. And beside her, looking intently, was Darkpaw.

Before she noticed much of him, the view changed to him in a different setting. He wasn't as tall as anyone else his age, but he seemed very strong and untouchable. There were no scars on his body, all aside from a long gash down his back. As he walked around, he gave orders. Hawkkit gasped when she noticed one tom receiving an order was Fogstar.

The pool shimmered and became clear once more. Hawkkit stuttered a bit before saying, "That was Fogstar."

"Indeed it was," Air told her. "Do you have any idea why?" Hawkkit thought for a bit.

"According to this, if we win, he. . .he will be the leader of everyone. . ." Hawkkit murmured.

"Not everyone," Air corrected. "Young Darkpaw will still be under the rules of ThunderClan. But you see, when one wins a war all on his own, a hero is made, and that hero is respected." Hawkkit only nodded, but she thought he was wrong. Darkpaw wasn't going to be just a hero. After all, that's what they all where going to be. No, Darkpaw was something else. A savior. A knight. A fighter. He was something different entirely.

"Is there anything else you would like to know?" Air asked.

"I think I should go to sleep now," Hawkkit replied. Air nodded. The next thing she knew, she was in a dream

* * *

Hawkkit woke with a start. A paw was on her side. She sat upright, and then found herself looking into the eyes of Echostrike. She gave a deep breath and said, "I thought you were going to kill me."

"The patrol is coming our way," Echostrike told her. "Look awake." Hawkkit tried. However, she was tired. She had stayed up most of the night going through the possible pathways of each Elemental Mortal's life which could lead to the outcome. She had almost discovered Mudroot's, but she had tried too hard on Hailpaw's, who was nearly impossible.

"Hello, Hawkkit, Echostrike," came the voice of the patrol leader. Hawkkit honestly didn't remember his name.

"Good morning, Breezestrike," Echostrike answered. "Is there any news we should be aware of?"

"Cloudpaw's warrior ceremony will be held at sunhigh, if you wish to come," Breezestrike said with a wink to Hawkkit. "He's been missing you, by the way. Defends you every single time someone speaks badly of you. I'd return the favor." Hawkkit nodded.

"I'll be there!" she promised.

"Good," Breezestrike chuckled. The warriors behind him shifted nervously. "Oh, right, and Fogstar declared a cat must always be with another. After what happened in ThunderClan, we want to be safe. So make sure Echostrike is with you at all times." Hawkkit nodded. "See you later!" And they were on their way.

"Cloudpaw's going to be a warrior!" Hawkkit squealed. "I can't wait! I wonder what his warrior name will be!" Echostrike gave a bleak smile.

"While we wait for sunhigh, shall we hunt?" Echostrike asked. Hawkkit nodded.

Hunting was kind of a process for them. Mostly it was just 'scare the prey until Hawkkit finally catches something' but it was becoming more of a 'great, you caught it, but that's totally not how you're supposed to do it' or, on other occasions, 'how in StarClan's name did you do that?' Hawkkit wasn't very traditional when it came to hunting.

Today was the first situation.

Hawkkit had been stalking a rabbit, and then she chased it, but she soon became tired and frustrated, so she concentrated hard and forced the air around it and within it to go away. The rabbit was dead in seconds after it suffocated. Hawkkit was proud. Echostrike was not.

"What happens when that doesn't work? Will you just go hungry? You have to learn to hunt for real or you won't survive!" Echostrike lectured. Hawkkit yawned.

"It worked just now, didn't it?" Hawkkit pointed out. "As long as it works, I should be able to do it. And if it doesn't, I continue chasing it. Is it that big of a deal?" Echostrike glared at her.

"I hate it when you act intelligent," she muttered. Hawkkit smiled.

* * *

Lightning stood in his stormy sky, watching Darkpaw through the clouds. He had been sleeping for some time. He was alright, though, and Darkpaw's nightmares were far from reaching him. Still, Lightning would not leave him.

_I'm not used to being forced to stop due to loss of energy. My energy lasts forever. He is mortal, though. It only makes sense for him to have this weakness. Could this damage things? . . .No, of course it won't. Darkpaw would kill himself before the clans could be destroyed by those monsters._ His claws unsheathed. _Is that why you wanted someone like me, Air? So he wouldn't ever give up? _

"Your fury is very well kept." Lightning didn't even have to look up. It was Rain.

"Yeah, right! Did you see what his mouse-brain mortal did?"

Snow.

"It is not safe for you to taunt him in his element, Snow."

Mountain.

"We all know what happened last time."

Flame.

Lightning's muscles tensed. "You are not allowed here," he growled.

"Yeah, so?" Snow snapped. "You just showed us your element is unpredictable even on the mortal realm. You've got no right to tell us what we can't do."

"Darkpaw held back for a long time," Lighting told her calmly. "You know why he did it. Wouldn't your mortals do the same if I threatened them with what I did before?" The other Elemental's shifted uneasily.

"How dare you mention that so calmly," Flame hissed. Fire erupted beneath him.

"You can fight me, and you can kill me, but as long as my mortal lives, my element survives," Lightning growled.

"Impossible," Snow spat. "If you die, he dies with you!"

Lightning scoffed and then said, "I would say the other way around." Snow's eyes grew wide.

"You didn't," she said softly. Louder, she yowled, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Why do you think I was slower the last time we fought?" Lightning questioned. "Why do you think my bolts did not come so quickly?" There was a moment of silence.

"You weren't calling on your bolts," Fire hissed. "You were calling on _his_ bolts!" Lightning smiled.

"I am just an adviser now," he said.

An ice spike embedded itself in his leg.

Lightning stood, unconsciously creating bolts which flickered toward the four elements, who were in their battle positions. Suddenly, lightning struck everything around them, confined in the clouds surrounding the other Elementals. Thunder clashed very close to them. The wind picked up. Lightning smirked.

"Didn't Mountain tell you not to taunt me in my own element?"

* * *

Hawkkit walked into camp with a proud step. She looked around for Cloudpaw, but she couldn't find him. So she followed Echostrike and ignored everyone else.

"Why is she here?"

_Because my friend is becoming a warrior, _

"What is Fogstar thinking, letting her back in?"

_That I'm harmless, which I am. _

"She's just going to kill somebody."

_Who said that?_ She looked around. She took a deep breath. _They're all mouse-brains anyway, treating me like that._

"Hello, young Hawkkit."

Hawkkit turned around and smiled wildly. "Cloudpaw!" she exclaimed. Hawkkit bounded over to him and rubbed up against his soft fur.

"How old are you now? You look as if you've grown quite a bit," Cloudpaw said.

"I'm four moons old now!" she said proudly. "Two more moons, and I'll be an apprentice!" Cloudpaw's smile wavered, but he kept it up. Hawkkit noted that even her friend did not believe a ceremony would be held for her.

_Fine then,_ she thought to herself, still smiling._ I'll name myself when the time comes. _

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" Fogstar called out. Hawkkit followed Cloudpaw to the highrock, and they waited for others to gather around them. Hawkkit was comfortable now that she knew Cloudpaw was there. It was like a sense of protection, no matter how silly that seemed.

Fogstar sat tall and announced, "It is time to perform on of the most honored ceremonies of all. Crowpaw, Cloudpaw, please step forward." The two apprentices did. "I, Fogstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." He paused before saying, "Cloudpaw, Crowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

Crowpaw, looking happy for once in his life, said, "I do."

Cloudpaw, who still held his composure, said, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Crowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Crowfang. StarClan honors your cleverness and skill in battle. Cloudpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Cloudheart. StarClan honors your bravery and kindness. And now we welcome both of you as full warriors of WindClan."

"Crowfang! Cloudheart! Crowfang! Cloudheart!"

"Congratulations, Cloudheart!" Hawkkit exclaimed. "You're a warr -"

Lightning struck the base of the camp. An echoing scream filled the entire camp, and everyone dove for their dens. Hawkkit stood frozen at was she was seeing. Many fox-lengths away, the tall grass was on fire, and it only grew. Rain - no. _Hail_ fell from the thundering sky, and the earth seemed to be shaking.

_Another storm? But this one was so quick, how -?_ Hawkkit knew immediately the answer to her question. And then, the answer to how to stop it also came to her. _You tricky little tom. You knew something like this was going to happen. _

Hawkkit pushed away the thought. It didn't matter. What mattered was making sure WindClan was safe from the Elemental's fury. Hawkkit jumped upon rock after rock, trying to get to the one Fogstar was on.

"What are you doing?!" Fogstar demanded with a hiss.

"I'm stopping the storm," Hawkkit answered. "I just have to get to a high enough place." And so she jumped upon a bolder which carved the entrance to the leaders den. Fogstar yelled something out, but the thunder made it impossible to hear much of anything.

_I've got to do this,_ Hawkkit thought with a sigh. She pushed herself up to another boulder and then another, and that was when she was the highest she could be.

Hawkkit breathed in as if she were going to suck the entire storm in through her nose, and then exhaled. A strong gust of wind blew through the camp and up toward the camp, and in just a few heart beats, the fire was gone, the hail had stopped, and the clouds became lighter. It only harmlessly snowed.

The clan whispered through the silence. How had a storm started and ended so quickly? Hawkkit simply smiled and made her way down the boulders and rocks.

_As long as there isn't any fighting, I don't care whether they figure it out or not,_ Hawkkit thought. With a smile, she thought to herself, _I truly am a peace-keeper. _

When she made it down, Cloudheart was at her side. With a worried expression, he asked, "Are you alright?" She nodded.

"I'm fine," she stated. "Honestly. I just had to do something." Cloudheart raised his eyebrows.

"Like save the clan?" he questioned her. Hawkkit shrugged.

"Something like that," she said. "Hey, can you show me some advanced fighting moves while I'm here? Echostrike keeps showing me the boring ones." He smiled.

"That's the Hawkkit I know," he said. "Come on, I know a great place to practice. . ."

* * *

Lightning was watching Darkpaw awaken for the first time in a long time. Fernfur was fussing over him, but Lightning and Darkpaw both knew it was because she was afraid of what the clan would do to him and she was stressed out because of it.

_You'd think she'd give up already,_ Darkpaw said, his voice booming through the clouds. _The clan's gonna hate me forever._ Lightning chuckled.

"You'd think," he agreed.

"I would have thought you'd know better than to fight back."

Lightning tensed.

"I've got something to deal with up here, Dark," Lightning told his mortal. "I'm closing the connection."

_Talk to you later,_ Darkpaw told him.

"You call him Dark despite his new name?" Air questioned.

"It is his real name," Lightning explained. "It is the name he truly knows."

"Hmm," Air hummed in amusement. "Would you like to answer my previous question?"

Lightning sighed, "You knew they were going to do it. You knew they were going to attack."

"You did not have to attack back," Air stated.

"So when I trespass, they have every right, but when they do it, I'm expected to just sit here?" Lightning hissed.

"In your position, yes, that's exactly what you are supposed to do," Air said.

"I'm just sick of it," Lightning growled. "I'm sick of everyone treating me like I can't do a thing. Like all my choices will end in disaster."

"After what you did, do you truly believe they will ever forgive you?" Air asked. "You brought this on yourself, and you must pay the consequences. Yes, it is unfair for them to hold the grudge out this long, but so is life for all of our mortals. You have to live with it until you can make it better." Lightning clenched his teeth, controlling a burst of fury he was about to let out.

"Get out," Lightning growled.

"Excuse me?" questioned Air, obviously offended.

Lightning turned quickly to face the tall tom and, with glowing purple eyes and bared teeth, he hissed, "Get out!"

And Air disappeared.

* * *

**A/n :: I do not own Warriors. **

_Alright, if you were like me and you got TOTALLY confused on the symbols part, please go here - art/Symbols-459924186 (no spaces) and all will be explained =) _

_As for explanation for the name change, PLEASE note that Lightpaw was originally going to be a minor character until I had an awesome 'aha' moment and decided she was going to be a bigger. . .minor. . .character. . .? Nevermind. So, since it would be REALLY weird and cliche to have a Darkpaw and Lightpaw, I changed her name to Pinepaw. Sorry if there were any confusions. ^^_

_I thought this chapter was going to suck. Like, badly. And then I read over it and went, you know, there are some points, like going to the future and Hawkkit's hunting, that I really needed to put in there. So then I was happy. _

_**ATTENTION! ::**__(That hurt even MY eyes. . .) I was thinking about setting up a writing contest for all my readers out there. Summer is boring me, and I really want something to do, so reading what YOU guys write sounds like fun. Here would be the prizes: _

_1st place :: A __**r**__eading of an entire story with reviews to every chapter, and a short story written by me about one of a character of their choice_

_2nd place :: a reading of an entire story with a few reviews and a short story written by me about one of a character of their choice _

_3rd place :: (do you guys have any ideas?)_

_Everyone else :: (do you guys have any ideas?) _

_I can draw animals pretty well as well, so if you want that I can't do that. =) _

I could leave the prompt up to you guys as well, if you want to. =)

Anyone interested?


	10. Chapter 9 :: Murdered

Flamepaw woke alone. Rowanpaw didn't wake me up again, he groaned to himself. Quickly, he stood and ran out into camp, finding nearly no one there. Of course it's the day the clan watches the training. _Why can't I wake up sooner?_

Flamepaw sprinted out of camp without taking any fresh-kill and raced toward the training clearing. He could hear the cheering before he even got within ten fox-legnths of the clearing. Rowanpaw's winning again, Flamepaw thought.

Flamepaw made it to the crowd, trying his best to push his way through. "Excuse me!" he said, "I'm an apprentice! I need to get in there!" Eventually, he tumbled into the clearing and landed on his belly with a loud 'oof!'

The crowd, of course, chose then to be silent. Flamepaw's fur ruffled at the unwanted attention, but he stood up and straightened himself out as Eaglewing, his mentor, stared at him.

"It seems Flamepaw has finally chosen to join us," Eaglewing hissed. The distaste was plain in his voice, as it usually was. Flamepaw lowered his head, but nothing more. _Show a bit of shame to portray his words did something, and then wait for further instruction,_ Flamepaw thought. He almost had the rules of 'pleasing your less-than-enthused clan' down.

"It's your turn to train with Rowanpaw," Eaglewing announced. Flamepaw's shoulders fell. "Get into position!" Flamepaw begrudgingly padded over to the center of the clearing. He set himself up in the starting position he wanted and waited for his brother, who was smirking at him, to do the same.

"Are you sure you want me to fight him? I might accidentally hurt him, he's so weak!" Rowanpaw teased. The rest of the clan didn't even flinch. They were used to the taunting after a moon of it being anything but a secret.

Flamepaw's muscles tensed, but he remembered his training from Flame. _Don't give them the satisfaction, and never strike first. Lightning strikes the ground before flame erupts, and so the same should be said about battle._ So Flamepaw clenched his teeth instead.

"Oh, come on!" complained a spectator.

"Afraid, mouse-brain?" Rowanpaw hissed. Flamepaw's claws unsheathed. "Claws hurt a little bit more than flames, don't you think?" Flamepaw lunged without thinking. Rowanpaw easily evaded the attack, laughing as if everything were going according to plan.

Flamepaw surged forward toward him again, ignoring his mentor's warning about claws. Rowanpaw simply kept eluding him, however, no matter how many times he attacked. So he tried something different.

Flamepaw ran toward Rowanpaw and turned at the last heart beat. Out of luck, Rowanpaw collided with him, and the two went tumbling until Rowanpaw caught his balance and pinned his brother to the ground harshly.

"Rowanpaw wins!" Tawnyleaf announced happily. The clan roared. Rowanpaw sneered. Flamepaw frowned, and immediately he felt hotter. Rowanpaw's expression was replaced with fear, and instantly, his brother raced off of him.

Flamepaw took that moment to attack and easily pin his brother to the ground. With a smirk, he said, "I win." Rowanpaw hissed and thrashed underneath Flamepaw, but the strong tom would not let go.

"Flamepaw, enough!" Eaglewing snapped. Flamepaw let his brother go with a smile. "What happened, Rowanpaw?"

"He was burning me again!" Rowanpaw hissed as he glared at the ginger apprentice.

"We've talked about this!" Eaglewing yowled, turning to Flamepaw.

"You've also gone on about using your advantages," Flamepaw spoke calmly. "I think fire counts in a battle, don't you think?"

"It's dangerous!" Tawnyleaf hissed.

"Isn't every advantage dangerous?" Flamepaw questioned. Everyone was staring at him, and he loved it. Why shouldn't he, when he was winning the argument? "So what, I heated up a little bit? I could have done more, had it been a battle against a rogue or another clan cat. So could Rowanpaw - he could have had his claws out."

"What if you had let out a little more heat than you wanted to?" Scorchwhisker spat.

"When will you scared little kittypets realize I've got it under control?" Flamepaw groaned.

"How dare you!" Eaglewing yowled with fury. He lunged forward, but stopped short when fire erupted in front of Flamepaw. He smirked as he saw the fear in his clan mates eyes.

"Flamepaw!" he heard his sister screech.

"In one second, I could have your entire face burned away," Flamepaw explained. "If I could not control myself, you would have a lot worse than that." The fire dwindled before disappearing, leaving only a scorch mark on the ground. "See? I can control it." The clan was quiet, surprised Flamepaw would even dare to do something like that.

Flamepaw frowned. He hadn't expected that. He clenched his teeth hard. _What, do they think I'm some monster of the dark forest now? _

"Flamepaw, I think -" said Yellowpaw softly, stepping forward. Before she could say anything further, however, the ginger tom had turned and darted off.

* * *

Flamepaw was at the quiet camp chewing his morning meal savagely as he thought of the events that had happened a little while ago. His eyes were narrowed at the mouse as if it were his clan-mates.

_I leave you be for one morning,_ Flame began, _and you nearly get exiled. _

_It wasn't my fault!_ Flamepaw hissed. _It's been nearly two moons since the incident with Rowanpaw, and they're still treating them like I'm an uncontrollable wild fire!_

_What you did to them after their accusations probably didn't help that matter,_ Flame pointed out.

_Just because they're too scared to see what real power fire could hold for them - _

_Oh, don't get me wrong, they deserved it,_ Flame told the apprentice. _You just could have done something a little more reasonable. Being exiled will just be a disadvantage to you. _

Flamepaw asked, _Do you really think they would exile me? _

_With every fiber of my nonexistant body,_ Flame answered. _Cats in your realm don't like power like ours. Fire has destroyed many camps and forests after all. _

_Why would I do that, though?_ Flamepaw asked.

_In their eyes, you already hurt your brother, so it only makes sense you'll hurt someone else in time,_ Flame told him._ It's mouse-brained, but that's how they think. _

Flamepaw sighed, and as he caught sight of his sister's golden pelt entering the camp, he smiled and said, "At least I have one person who's still on my side." He stood up and padded over to his sister, who looked up and grinned at him.

"I was wondering where you were," she told him. "Did you just come back here?"

"Where else could I go without Shadestar forcing another three punishments on me?" Flamepaw asked. "Besides, I was waiting for you."

"You were?" Yellowpaw asked.

"Of course," Flamepaw announced. "I want to go to the lake with you. It was fun the last time we did it." Yellowpaw looked over her shoulder at the camp entrance and then back at him.

With a worried expression, she asked, "Aren't you going to get into trouble if you leave?"

"Do you think I care?" Flamepaw asked. "I'm already in trouble, so what's a little more? I want to have fun, and listening to Shadestar and Scorchwhisker yell at me all day isn't really enjoyable." Yellowpaw chuckled.

"Alright, alright," she sighed. "Just let me go ask my mentor if he has anything planned." Flamepaw grinned. He sat and waited for his sister to come back with a satisfied feeling in his belly.

When she came back, they ran through the came entrance and through the snow of the forest. Flamepaw's paws were extremely sore as they usually were, but he'd learned to deal with that kind of pain since he had to go through it everyday.

The lake wasn't far off. By the time they got there, however, it was near sunset. Flamepaw didn't mind about the loss of time, though. He liked the lake when the ginger sun's light was reflected off of the cold ice.

When they stopped at the shore, they stood for a moment and breathed. For a long while, they just panted and caught their breath. Finally, however, Yellowpaw stood up completely straight and smiled widely at the glittering lake.

"It's amazing how fast the lake can freeze," she said. "It's as if the Elemental's did it." Flamepaw glanced to her and tilted his head.

"You believe in the Elementals?" he inquired. She gazed down her paws with a small blush.

"Guess I walked right into that one, didn't I?" she said softly. "No one else believes in them, but it just seems like the only explanation for everything that's been going on lately."

"What's been going on?" Flamepaw pressed.

"The lightning on ThundreClan's territory, that storm just a few sunrises ago, and. . .and your thing with the fire," Yellowpaw answered. Flamepaw smirked.

"I'm so lucky I have a smart sister," he said. "We'll probably have to tell the other clans about it because they're too stupid to figure it out." Yellowpaw's eyes narrowed.

"Who's we?" she questioned.

"Me and five others," Flamepaw replied. "There's six Elementals, remember? That means there's six Elemental mortals."

_You aren't supposed to be telling her any of this,_ Flame growled.

_A little to late for that,_ Flamepaw responded.

_The Elementals will erase this memory,_ Flame warned.

_Then why not have fun while it lasts?_ Flamepaw countered.

"Do you know who those cats are?" Yellowpaw asked.

"A few, but not all of them," Flamepaw told her. "Hey, you want to see something cool?" Yellowpaw smiled and nodded.

The ginger tom stood and walked over to the shore line where the cold ice had frozen the pebbles and sand. Then he put one paw on the lake and heated it up carefully. Slowly, the ice turned to water, and the heat continued forward until a large part of the lake was not ice, but free flowing water.

"How did you do that?" Yellowpaw asked eagerly.

"Same way I got Rowanpaw off of me today," Flamepaw answered. Yellowpaw's rolled her eyes.

"You really shouldn't have done that," she scolded him. Flamepaw shrugged.

"If I were in a fight with a real warrior, I would have done the same thing, so it shouldn't be any different in a mock battle," Flamepaw responded.

"He's your brother, though," Yellowpaw reminded him. "Besides, he has friends in high places. If he wanted to, he could get you exiled." Flamepaw scoffed.

"The clan can't be persuaded by a mere apprentice," Flamepaw spat. "And I can do whatever I want as long as I don't cause injury. Then I deserve it."

"But you did cause an injury," Yellowpaw stated.

"No, I just heated up his paws a bit," Flamepaw growled. "He's just a kit who cries a lot."

"Come on, Flamepaw, you can't go around calling him names," Yellowpaw sighed.

"Why can't I?" Flamepaw asked sharply.

"Because you'll just be a hypocrite," she replied.

"Well I'd rather be a hypocrite than a liar," he mumbled.

"Flamepaw, what's wrong with you?" she asked.

"What's wrong with me?" Flamepaw asked furiously. "Rowanpaw thinks I almost killed him, our mother thinks I'm some kit of the Dark Forest, the entire Clan believes I'm going to turn on them at any given heartbeat, and you're asking what's wrong with me?"

"Is that what this is about?" Yellowpaw questioned. "Are you just feeling sorry for yourself?"

"Of course not!" Flamepaw hissed. "I -"

"I thought you were more mature than that!" Yellowpaw spat. "I thought you were better than Rownapaw!" His sister turned around and began to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Flamepaw asked. He ran in front of her to stop her.

"Get out of my way, Flamepaw," she growled lowly. "And leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you right now." Flamepaw didn't move.

"But -"

Yellowpaw ran around him and sprinted away. Flamepaw just stood there like a mouse-brain, unable to do anything but stare. _What did I do? What made her think. . .? Am I really like Rowanpaw? Will she ever talk to me again?_ Panic rose in his chest, and he felt as if he couldn't breath.

Filled with fear, sorrow, and worry, Flamepaw went back to camp.

* * *

It was late dusk, though it didn't seem as if anyone were ready to go to sleep. Many of the apprentices were still being praised, though now it was by the elders who had come and told the other elders. Rowanpaw seemed to be in the middle of the attention.

Flamepaw scoffed and went straight to the apprentices den, hoping no one was there. Thankfully, he was correct. With exhaustion in his body, the ginger tom curled up and closed his eyes, praying to StarClan he could sleep through tomorrow and everyday after that to avoid his parents and brother.

"Oh don't think you will get away from me so easily."

_Well that lasted long,_ Flamepaw thought. He sat up and looked at his mother with a yawn.

"What do you want?" he asked sharply.

"Don't speak to your mother that way!" Scorchwhisker snapped. Flamepaw rolled his eyes. "You were supposed to report to Shadestar as soon as he returned."

"I went out with Yellowpaw," Flamepaw shrugged. "Is that such a crime? Besides, you could just give me the punishment now. Doesn't much matter, does it?"

"Your father will be the one to give out punishments!" Scorchwhisker hissed. "He's come to be the only one who can deal with you."

"Or the only one who _wants_ to deal with me," Flamepaw retorted. Scorchwhisker's eyes went wide in an instant.

"How dare you!" she screeched.

"What? It's true," Flamepaw spat. "You'd rather fight a badger than waste your time with me. I'm the son you never wanted."

"As if you care," she growled. After a bit, she ordered, "Go to your father's den." He just sat there. _"Now!"_

Flamepaw smirked and simply stated, "No."

"What do you think -"

"You aren't my mother," Flamepaw interrupted with cold eyes. "You can't tell me what to do."

"I can and I will!" Scorchwhisker hissed. Flamepaw gave a dark laugh.

"I'd like to see you try."

His mother seemed to roar with fury. She lunged and pinned him down easily with her strength. He wasn't worried at first. He knew she would give him a swat and tell him to go his father, and he would.

But he was wrong.

Claws unsheathed into his skin and Scorchwhisker began to scratch him. With fear in his voice, Flamepaw screamed, pleading for his own mother to stop hurting him. He struggled, but she was twice the size of him.

"Mother. . .stop. . .!"

She didn't say a word. With as much strength as Flamepaw could gather, he kicked his mother's stomach and scrambled away to the back of the den. She turned to face him with eyes like a fox's or a dog's. Flamepaw panted heavily as she inched closer.

"Mother, what are you doing?" Flamepaw demanded. "I am your son!"

"You just said it yourself," she growled. "You are no son of mine. You hurt my real son."

"No, I -!"

"You hurt him!"

She jumped forward, and for an unconscious moment, Flamepaw called on his power to help him without any direction how. A heartbeat later, there was an explosion in front of him, and Scorchwhisker was blown back to the other side of the den.

"What in StarClan's name -?"

"Mother!"

Rowanpaw came running in. He bent down and nuzzled his mother as if he were only a moon old. "Get Blackcloud!" he yelled.

Is_ she alive? _

"Flamepaw, what have you done?"

_Shadestar._

"She was talking to me, and then we got into an argument, and she attacked -"

"That's a lie!" Rowanpaw hissed, turning back to face his brother. "Mother would never do such a thing!" Flamepaw didn't say anything to oppose him. He couldn't.

Blackcloud entered the den moments after and began to look over Scorchwhisker. She was quick and silent. After a few heartbeats, however, her shoulders slumped and her head lowered.

"I'm sorry, Shadestar," Blackcloud said softly. "I am afraid Scorchwhisker as moved on to StarClan." Rowanpaw let out a loud wail. Shadestar gasped, and he stood there, frozen. The clan leader, speechless.

_I killed her. _

The scene stuck for a long while. There were whispers through the clan gathered outside of the den. Eventually, word got around that Flamepaw had killed his own mother and claimed it was an accident.

"Son. . ." Shadestar said. His voice was shaking. "Rowanpaw, help Blackcloud carry her body to the high rock."

"Father. . .?"

"Please, son, do as I say," Shadestar urged. Rowanpaw did as ordered. Soon, the medicine cat, Rowanpaw, and Scorchwhisker's body was gone. Shadestar followed after them, and as soon as he was out of the den, he ordered, "Tawnyleaf, Eaglewing. . .guard this den." There was a bit of hesitation, but soon, two cats were blocking the entrance.

A clan meeting was called and everything was explained. Flamepaw listened to it all, lowering each time his name was said. Eventually he was laying down, his wide eyes and quick breathing reflecting his shock.

"So he's a murderer!"

"My son is _not_ a murderer!" Shadestar hissed. "It could very well have been accident -"

"Then you're admitting your mate attacked your son?"

"No, I. . ."

_Stop listening,_ Flame ordered. _It will only drive you crazy. _

_I killed her. _

_It was an accident,_ Flame said. _The more power you have, the more likely these things are. . .to happen. . ._ He didn't say anything more. It was as if he remembered something from deep within his past and discovered its meaning.

"He is too young to survive on his own," came Shadestar's voice once again.

"He could live with one of the other clans. Let them deal with him."

"Do you think they'd want anything to do with Flamepaw after they realize what he's done?" Shadestar spat.

"Then kill him!"

"Absolutely not!"

"Do you have any better ideas? He must be punished! And forcing him to be an elder is not a punishment for a murderer."

_A murderer. . ._ Flamepaw thought._ Is that what I've become?_

"Let us decide when I and all of you are thinking correctly," Shadestar decided after another long argument had happened. "For now, he shall stay in the apprentices' den which will be guarded. The other apprentices will sleep in makeshift den tonight."

Flamepaw fell asleep somehow as the den was being made. He was thankful, for he did not wish to stay awake through the night listening to the warriors and apprentices whisper about how they had slept and walked by a killer.

When he woke, there was one thing on his mind: _they're going to kill me._ He didn't know how he knew, but he was certain of it. Flamepaw stood and noticed new guards near the den. He sighed.

_I have to leave,_ he decided. _This isn't my home anymore. I can't stay here. _

_Then where will you go?_ Flame questioned.

_I will go to RiverClan,_ Flamepaw answered. _I will stay there until the gathering and then, when the clan figures it all out, I. . .I'll run. _

_Where to?_ Flame inquired.

_I don't know,_ Flamepaw admitted._ I guess I'll just run. _

_Well, first things first,_ Flame said. _How are you going to get past the guards? _

_You showed me once, remember?_ Flamepaw asked.

_I'm several moons older than StarClan, kit, I can hardly remember anything,_ Flame replied. Flamepaw smiled. A real joke. A funny statement. He'd missed those.

Flamepaw took in a deep breath and focused his energy on the air around the guards. He forced them to get warmer and warmer, praying to StarClan it would work before it would kill them as well. The guards shifted their weight uncomfortably and then looked around. Flamepaw pretended to be asleep. Eventually, they fell to the ground unconscious.

_I don't remember teaching you that trick,_ Flame commented.

_Come to think of it, I don't either,_ Flamepaw said with a small smile. He carefully stepped over the guards and ran toward the makeshift den for the apprentices. He had the full intention of getting Yellowpaw, of telling her he was sorry, and then telling her of his plan before going along with it. He stopped, however, when he remembered one thing.

Rowanpaw.

Flamepaw frowned. _I'm sorry, Yellowpaw. I didn't mean to do it. I. . .I'm going to RiverClan. I probably won't see you again. I'm sorry. Good. . .Good-bye._ Flamepaw turned toward the camp entrance and padded out with his head low and his tail drooping.

_She'll never hear those words no matter how hard you think them,_ Flame reminded the kit.

_I know. _

* * *

Flamepaw was making good time. Just as he caught the first signs of dawn, he could barely make out the river which separated RiverClan and ShadowClan. He sighed with relief. He would survive. At that moment, that was all he cared about.

Suddenly, he tripped over something soft and landed on the ground. Flamepaw pushed himself back up to his paws and looked around to see a body. His ears drooped as his eyes widened. He took several steps back and inspected it. Then came the worst realization of his life.

It was Yellowpaw.

He fought the urge to vomit at the way she was scratched and bitten and covered in blood. Tears welled in his eyes without permission, and his body began to shake under the emotional stress of seeing his sister dead.

_See who did it!_ Flame demanded. _Scent! Use your nose!_ Flamepaw tried, but only found the stench of blood. His heart was beating quickly. He could not move.

"There he is!"

Flamepaw looked up. Rowanpaw and several other warriors were just fox-length's away from him. When they saw what he was standing next to, they stopped, and their eyes widened. Rowanpaw looked as if he were going to break down.

"No. . ." he whispered. Tears were coming to his eyes. "Yellowpaw. . ."

"You did this," growled one of the warriors. Flamepaw could not tell who it was. "We will not let a murderer run amok in this forest or anywhere else, I don't care what Shadestar says. Kill him!" At first, for a moment, Flamepaw thought they were joking, thought they were only trying to scare him back to camp. But the look in their eyes as they lunged toward him changed his mind quickly.

Flamepaw turned and scrambled away for his life. Something in his veins pulsed harder and harder until he found the energy to run as fast as he could toward the frozen river. He couldn't think, not properly. The only goal his mind produced was to get to RiverClan successfully.

Someone caught the back of his leg, because of course, they were faster. How could have thought he would escape? Claws entered his skin as they had earlier that day, though this time they were ripped savagely through his fur, turning it to shreds.

Flamepaw called for anyone: Flame, Shadestar, Rowanpaw. . . He just wanted someone to save him before he had to save himself. He prayed Rowanpaw would find the sense to save his own brother, despite what he'd done.

Unfortunately, it never happened.

Flamepaw called upon his fire once again and forced everyone backward, careful not to kill them, but sure he would hurt them no matter what he did. Once he was free, Flamepaw pushed himself up and continued sprinting toward the RiverClan border with all of his might.

The warriors followed him. They were too injured themselves to catch up, however, and he managed to run onto the frozen river before they got to him again. He stood upon it as he looked back and waited for them to stop and realize he was on RiverClan's territory.

Through their rage and pain, none of them stopped. They went on to chase him. Flamepaw turned and tried to run away, but underneath him the ice cracked and he fell in, completely engulfed in water which suffocated him and tried to kill him.

He sank without any clue how to swim. He struggled, but the pain from his wounds and the water forced every ounce of energy to be whisked away by the river. He saw distantly the warriors glance over the hole in the ice and then walk away.

He was being left there to die.

_Hold on, I'll find Snow, I'll get Rain, I'll get you out -_ Flame began.

_It's too late,_ Flamepaw interrupted as he drifted slowly toward the bottom.

_I'm going to die. _

* * *

**A/n :: I do not own warriors. **

_Sorry! O.O I went on vacation where there was no internet, and then I started finishing my original story (like, NaNoWriMo, if any of you know about that), and after that, I finished an HP fic and then started the next one of that series and I totally forgot about this one. So, sorry again! =\ _

_I really love this chapter. It really shows what Flamepaw is made of. Got any ideas of what happens next? ;) I'd like to hear your guesses, their always so fun for an author to read. _

_Thank you for the reviews! =)_

_-+- The Assassins Anthem, may time be with you._


	11. Chapter 10 :: Smiled

Nyka had no clue what she was doing by the RiverClan border up high in the trees, ready to pounce on anyone who would get near her. She was angry, that was for sure, but she was always frustrated at one thing or another these days.

Mostly it was about Leopardleap. The mouse-brained medicine cat had no respect for personal space, it seemed, and dashed over to Nyka whenever she was lonely, which seemed to be always. Nyka missed her quarter-moons alone without any disturbances.

It was nearly dawn by the time she could see the river covered in ice. She was tempted very briefly to make it disappear like she knew she could. However, her thoughts were interrupted when she saw one spot very far off had broken, and somehow she knew there was someone in it.

Nyka, despite having to leave her hidden position, jumped down and looked down into the river, her body automatically re-freezing the cracks underneath her, but not the part where the cat had fell in. When she looked up, she saw ShadowClan cats leaving for their camp.

_Did one of their cats fall in?_ she asked herself. But she knew there was no time, for now she saw the tom floating there, seemingly unconscious. _And now I'm expected to save him. Great,_ Nyka muttered.

The white she-cat jumped into the water and swam her fastest toward the tom. _How does a cat not know how to swim?_ She asked herself as she grabbed onto the cat's ginger scruff. She pushed off of the bottom of the river and swam back to the hole in which he'd fallen in. Carefully, she got out and pulled him onto the ice after.

Nyka, being pretty small herself, barely had the strength to pull the drenched tom to shore, but eventually, she made it. She waited for a few heart-beats, trying to regain her own breath, and wondered if the tom was dead.

_No,_ she thought. _He's still breathing._

Nyka inspected the tom's bright ginger fur. In several places it was smeared with a mixture of blood and water. Fur was missing as well, to which she noticed long scratches and gashes from no apprentice.

_Who would allow their warriors. . .?_ Nyka began with narrowed eyes. Then she relaxed slightly. _He was exiled. But why exile an eight moon old apprentice?_ Something in the back of her mind told her, _RiverClan exiled you, didn't they?_ She growled and unsheathed her claws into the snow._ I left on my own accord,_ she reminded herself.

_Nevermind that,_ she quickly told herself._ He's dying, and I've got no clue how to save him._ It was true. Even though she had lived almost four moons out in the forest, she hadn't picked up on what the herbs were used for. _Leopardleap won't come to me so early, and she sounded very. . .busy earlier when she left. And I can't go storming into camp telling her about him - that would break every sort of reputation I've built. So what do I -_

_I could help you._

Nyka bristled, and growled, I_'ve got no need for you._

_Yes, you do, especially because of who that tom is,_ Snow hissed. _I will go contact rain for you. _

_Then why speak to me?_ Nyka spat.

_You must get used to hearing my voice,_ Snow said lowly, _for soon, we will be partners in war. _

_What in StarClan's name is that supposed to mean?_ Nyka snapped. There was no answer. She hissed under her breath and started trying to think of what she could do while she waited for Snow's plan to either work or fail.

_I really don't have a choice but to wait,_ Nyka realized after a few moments.

It was then she noticed the tom was shivering. Having only a bit of remembrance of the feeling herself, she tried to think of how kits got warm on the cold, fall nights. The mothers always laid next to them, she figured out. Despite her disgust of the thought, she knew his life depended on it.

_First,_ she decided, _let's get him somewhere dry._ Nyka was, even though she was older, the same size as the tom, so she had a very difficult time dragging him to a very small clearing which had no snow. When she got him there, she noticed a triangle mark on his forehead and tilted her head slightly at it.

_I have a symbol, Leopardleap has a symbol, and now he does._ Her eyes widened. _Is he -?_

_Yes,_ Snow interrupted her, _he is an Elemental. Flame's, in fact. I wouldn't touch him if I were you. _

_Well, you're not me,_ Nyka replied coldly before proceeding to lay closely next to the tom. The snow on his pelt melted at once, and the water seemed to soak into her own short coat. His shivering ceased to only a few flinches now and then.

_Why didn't he burn you?_ Snow demanded.

_How in StarClan's name am I supposed to know?_ Nyka spat. N_ow leave me alone. I didn't ask for you to get into my head. _

_Of course not,_ Snow growled. _No mortal can tell and elemental what to do. I chose you to wield my power, and that's that. You have to wield it. _

_I have a choice to do whatever I want,_ Nyka hissed, _and I won't do whatever it is those other Elementals think I have to. I won't fight a war unless it's on my terms. _

_You don't have a choice,_ Snow muttered. _But I cannot argue with a self-centered mouse-brain anyway. _

_It's better than fighting with an insignificant voice inside my head,_ Nyka sneered.

_I am not insignificant, you bird-brained little -_

"Nyka!"

The white she-cat glanced upward from the ginger tom and watched as Leopardleap sprinted toward them. Nyka quickly stood up and took a few steps away from the tom.

"Is he alive?" Leopardleap asked quickly as she looked over the tom.

"Barely," Nyka responded. "Can you heal him?" There was a long while of silence as Leopardleap rapidly checked every scratch and gash the tom had.

Finally, she sighed with relief, and replied, "Yes, I can heal him. The scratches aren't serious, and he's breathing properly. Just stand back a little. It wouldn't do much good if you accidentally freeze my healing water." Nyka narrowed her eyes.

"Healing water?" she questioned.

"I'll explain later," Leopardleap spat hastily. "Now, please, move!" Nyka did as the grumpy she-cat said and watched the nearby snowbank transform into clear, silky water that floated over to the tom and surrounded him.

At first everything seemed fine. The scratches seemed to disappear like magic, and his breathing became normal again. Even his fur grew back, just as good as the other strands near the gashes. Nyka, once again, was surprised.

And then that perfection fell apart.

The ginger tom began screaming as if someone was just about to give the final blow. Leopardleap panicked, and the entire bubble of water popped and fell on the tom, who then began to shriek even louder.

Nyka closed her eyes and took a few steps back, trying to get the noise away from her. The horrible screeching continued, however, and though Leopardleap tried to move the water the other parts of his body to see if anything were wrong, he continued screaming.

"Tell me -" she began, but was cut off by another round of yowls. "Tell me what's wrong!" Her eyes were wide, and her body was tense. Shaking, even.

_Why would he be in pain?_ she thought to herself quickly. _His wounds are completely healed! He was fine just a few moments ago before she put the water on him -_ Suddenly a thought ignited in her mind.

"Leopardleap, make him dry!" Nyka called from the other side of the clearing.

"But that doesn't make any sense! If he's hurt -"

"Trust me!" Nyka yelled. Leopardleap nodded and carefully took the healing water and any other water off of him immediately and flung it, somehow, into a tree a few fox-lengths away. Immediately, the screeches came to a halt, and the tom - now with wide eyes and shaking legs - became silent with only a few breaths per moment to substitute for the lack of noise.

For many heart-beats, the three cats just sat there catching their breath. Nyka used every instinct she could find to investigate the tom, to try and discover the reason ShadowClan could have exiled him, while he just stared at the ground with wild, feral eyes.

"What. . ." Leopardleap began. "What happened? Water is supposed to heal everything!"

"Calm down," Nyka told the medicine cat as she took a few steps forward. "This tom controls fire, so of course water hurt him. That's probably why he nearly died under the ice." As soon as she said 'controls fire,' the tom's jade green eyes snapped up to meet hers.

"Is that true?" Leopardleap gasped, looking over to the ginger tom. "Are you really. . .?" He nodded slowly, and though his body was relaxed, his eyes continued to hold that fiery, insane look. "Well what happened? Why did you cross the river?" The ginger tom held his staring contest with Nyka.

"Speak up, mouse-brain, or we'll have the next patrol ship you back over to ShadowClan," Nyka growled. "And we both know how much you'd love that." He recoiled. The ginger tom bent down to a fighting position, unsheathed his claws, and bared his teeth.

"How do you know so much?" he hissed.

"I watched you being chased by ShadowClan warriors onto the river to which you fell in," Nyka meowed.

"And what about me controlling fire?" the ginger tom snapped. "Who gave you that idea?"

"Snow," she stated firmly, with her body also tense. His green eyes were alight with the fires of anger, and with one snap, that fire would spread. But Nyka stared straight back, forcing her strength through her gaze, pushing him back.

"Is that supposed to make me afraid or something?" he challenged.

"Flamepaw!" Leoaprdleap cried. "Stop it! You're not strong enough to be fighting, and I won't let you hurt her! We're fellow Elemental mortals - stop this right now!"

"So you do remember who I am," the ginger tom, Flamepaw, muttered. Nyka noticed his gaze break, and in doing so, she noticed her victory. With difficulty, she suppressed a smirk.

"You looked so different, wounded like that. . ." Leopardleap murmured. "I also didn't expect you to be in such trouble with ShadowClan. I mean, it's your home -"

"It's not my home anymore," Flamepaw interrupted with an irritable flick of his tail. "I don't belong there."

"What happened?" Leopardleap asked again. Flamepaw looked away.

"Talking about it won't make a difference," he growled. "I just need to keep going. Maybe find a horseplace to live in."

"You can't just leave!" Leopardleap exclaimed. "You were chosen for a reason, you can't just -"

"Chosen for a reason, huh?" Flamepaw said. "What reason? I don't see any enemies of the clans showing up. I don't see any universal threat. Besides, if StarClan tried so hard to get me out, then -" he stopped himself short with shocked eyes. However, in a second, that expression disappeared and stood up and dashed off past them.

"Wait!" Leopardleap called. Nyka turned around and stomped the ground hard. A large ice wall showed up in front of him and stood there as solid as stone.

He began to step forward, but then Nyka warned, "If you get within one pawstep of that ice, it will melt and crash down on you, and considering what just happened, you don't want to be in that situation."

Flamepaw clenched his teeth and turned around to face them. "What do you all want? Just leave me alone so I can -"

"Run," Nyka finished. "That's what you'll do. Run like a coward and never look back." The ginger tom tensed and stared right into her eyes once more, but he was defeated.

"Nyka!" Leopardleap shouted. "He's one of us! There's no need to bring him down like this -"

"I have every reason," Nyka began without breaking her eye contact, "to bring him down. He's got no right to think his life is so bad he has to leave. What about the rest of us? Ever thought about that, Flamepaw?" The ginger tom remained silent. "Ever thought about how much the clan wishes Leopardleap were her mentor because of how 'bad' they think she does? Or how the clan exiled me because they wouldn't listen at all of what I had to say about killing an innocent tom?" Flamepaw remained silent for a few moments, and Nyka swore she saw his eyes soften for just a bit. He looked away at that moment.

"I've still done worse," he growled.

"Then fine, feel sorry for yourself," Nyka spat. "Go and live a pathetic life if you don't want to stay back and fight."

"You don't understand," he said through gritted teeth.

"Then tell us," Nyka urged. "Make us understand."

"I can't stay, even if I wanted to," Flamepaw went on.

"I don't see any reason why you can't go back with Leopardleap to RiverClan's camp -"

"Because if I go, they'll exile me as soon as my father tells them what I did at the gathering!" Flamepaw yelled. "Your Clan will have no choice but to exile me, maybe even kill me! I've got no choice! I have to run now while I have the chance!"

There were tears in his eyes, something that struck Nyka as odd. This tom did not seem like one to cry. However, she could see the swirling emotions in that green gaze. Knotting themselves together, confusing him.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Nyka spoke after a small silence. He narrowed his eyes.

"What -?"

"You haven't killed us, and there hardly looks to be any sort of sadistic glint in your eyes telling me you liked whatever you did," Nyka explained calmly. "That leads me to believe it was an accident having to do with your powers, which, trust me, is only that - an accident."

"Yeah," Leopardleap spoke softly. "Remember those lightning strikes in ThunderClan? That was an accident with Lightning's mortal from what I've heard Hawkkit say. And Hawkkit herself said she'd accidentally hurt someone she loved with her powers."

"So whatever you did is not your fault," Nyka went on, "and I won't let them exile or kill you because of an accident." Flamepaw seemed to consider it for a moment with wide eyes and a relaxed body. Then, for the first time that day, he smiled.

"Fine, I'll stay," he said, still smiling. With a small laugh, he added, "I'd probably never get away from you two anyway."

"Good assumption," Nyka said with a smirk.

"So. . .what now?" Flamepaw asked. "I don't want to go to RiverClan's camp. I. . .I'd rather be alone for a little while longer. Then, after the gathering, if -" Nyka narrowed her eyes. "Sorry, _when_ I'm officially welcome to stay, then I'll move into RiverClan's camp. For now, though. . ."

"Why not go to RiverClan camp? You'll be safe there," Nyka explained.

"Yeah, but only after I tell them what happened," Flamepaw said.

"Just tell them you ran away," Nyka suggested. "They won't know otherwise."

"They probably saw Leopardleap leave, with my luck," Flamepaw muttered. "And besides, I couldn't tell them I just ran away and keep a straight face. They'd press harder for the real information." Nyka tried to find something to contradict that, but she couldn't. RiverClan was as nosy as every other clan was.

"Then you could stay with Nyka," Leopardleap decided at once.

"What?" Nyka and Flamepaw both asked.

"He could stay with you, Nyka, in your ice den," Leopardleap responded.

"Are you kidding? He'd melt it all!" Nyka exclaimed.

"And then you can refreeze it," Leopardleap said matter-of-factly.

"We'd be wasting our energy -"

"You'll have to constantly refreeze it in newleaf and greenleaf anyway," Leopardleap said. "Might as well get practice now."

"But -"

"Oh come on, I thought you _didn't_ want to get rid of me," Flamepaw said with a look of amusement.

"But - but. . ."

"Well, it's settled then," Leopardleap claimed excitedly. "I'll see you both tomorrow. Oh, and Flamepaw, please don't do anything that uses up a lot of energy today. Your body will still feel weak after everything that went on. See ya!"

"Hey, what do you think -" Nyka began, but Leopardleap was already gone, bounding through the snow in her shimmering tabby coat. "Fine, then."

"So where are we goin'?" Flamepaw asked.

"North," Nyka answered, turning and beginning her journey. "My den is on the other side of the territory. Now keep up!"

At first they walked in silence, which gave Nyka time to think. I_f I'm responsible for him until the next gathering, then he's got to know my rules and my way of doing things. I'm not going to make RiverClan think I'm turning good. They still have to fear me. _

For the most part, they walked in silence. She could feel his eyes on her back and tensed as she did. Was he going to judge her, or was he just trying to figure her out? Both thoughts were equally scary.

"Why are you called Nyka?" he asked for a small moment.

"It was my father called me, from what Leopardleap told me," Nyka replied.

"You're not Clan born?" Flamepaw asked, surprised. Nyka tensed.

"Is that a problem?" she hissed the gritted teeth.

"No, of course not!" he said quickly. "It's that, you know, you seemed Clanborn." Nyka rolled her eyes despite the fact he couldn't see her.

"I'm half clan born," Nyka said. "My father was clanborn."

"But you just said -"

"He met a loner," Nyka responded. "He left. He came back with me because my mother had already died of some disease and I'd caught it too. He thought I died. So he left again."

"Why would he just leave like that?" Flamepaw asked. "I mean, he thought you were dying, sure, but couldn't he have stayed to figure out you survived?"

"I don't know and I don't care," Nyka said firmly, maybe even a bit harshly.

"Does Leopardleap know what his name was?" Flamepaw asked.

"What's it to you?" she spat back.

"I don't know, maybe for future reference?" Flamepaw asked. "I'm in a completely new place. What if someone brings him up and I've got no idea what they're talking about?"

"Nobody speaks of him," Nyka promised.

"I'm curious now!" Flamepaw whined.

"Fine!" Nyka hissed. "His name was Nightfire."

"That's an awesome name!" Flamepaw exclaimed. "Better than mine."

"What's wrong with your name?" Nyka asked.

"It's too similar to Flame's," Flamepaw answered. "And I'd rather_ not_ be associated with him."

"Why not?" Nyka asked.

"Have you seen the guy?" Flamepaw said. With a small laugh, he went on, "Kidding, kidding. I think it's more of a thing where I want to be as different as possible from anyone else. I'm not one to blend in a crowd."

"I don't blame you," Nyka responded. "How do you think I ended up here?"

"Wait, seriously?" Flamepaw asked. "You really got exiled because you -?"

"Shh!" Nyka hissed suddenly. Her ears flicked in every direction, trying to find the source of the noise. Finally, her nose picked up a scent coming from behind them.

"What's going -"

"Climb that tree over there," she ordered. "Quickly!"

Flamepaw ran up the tree fastly while Nyka climbed the one next to it. She stood there for a long while, looking up at the ginger tom every few moments before returning to search for the trespasser. After a few heartbeats, the gray apprentice made her appearance. She was trekking softly through the snow, her ears swiveling at any sound they could find.

Flamepaw looked from the she-cat to Nyka with narrowed eyes. His pale green gaze searched the Elemental mortal for an answer, but the white she-cat simply stood up and began to make her ice bridge. When she was half way across, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

The she-cat looked up, and, with shaky legs, glanced from one tree to the next with eyes wider than two moons. Nyka kept out of her eye sight and kept an ear out for Flamepaw, who was now staring intently at the she-cat.

"I asked you a question, kit," Nyka spat.

"I-I came to hunt for my clan!" the apprentice answered immediately.

"You are on my part of the territory," Nyka hissed, "and I don't tolerate unwelcome guests."

"But all the other apprentices -" the she-cat began.

"I said leave!" Nyka yowled. The apprentice turned and sprinted away, leaving nothing but her tracks behind. With a sigh, Nyka waited a few more heartbeats before she carefully climbed down the tree she had ended up on.

Once she was down far enough, she jumped onto the snow. Flamepaw, about ten fox-lengths away, did the same, though he was frowning. His narrowed gaze locked onto her immediately.

"Why in StarClan's name did you do that?" he demanded.

"I have to, or no one will leave me alone," Nyka hissed.

"She was an apprentice!" Flamepaw exclaimed. "Why in StarClan's name -"

"The first five weren't," Nyka growled. "They came after me expecting to drag me back, but five ice spikes and three injured shoulders later, and this is what I have to do to keep them out of my way. Now come on, the sunhigh patrol will be here soon and it will not help my case if I'm housing unwelcome refugees." Nyka began walking briskly toward her den. Thankfully, the tom was quiet.

When they reached the den, Nyka instinctively hardening the ice underneath it while widening the space inside so both her and Flamepaw could fit. While she was doing this, Flamepaw's eyes were on the ground. They were narrowed tightly as well.

Nyka went in as soon as her preparations were done. She slept as close to one side as she could to give him enough room. The cool air within soothed her. And when Flamepaw stepped in, she immediately felt the need to refreeze the water. So she did.

Meanwhile, the ginger tom's jade green eyes were wandering all over the den. He even stared at the ceiling.

"This is beautiful," he said softly as he sat down on his side of the den. "I would have never thought ice could be so breathtaking."

"Why would you? It's too dangerous for anyone to actually enjoy it," Nyka growled with irritation. "Snow means leaf-bare, which means the clan could starve to death. Nothing to admire there. And ice means someone could fall through and die."

"What you did to that apprentice probably didn't help matters," Flamepaw commented.

"Don't you start this again," Nyka hissed.

"Just hear me out," Flamepaw pleaded. He didn't go any further. He just stared at her. Nyka gaze straight back until she broke contact. He sighed with relief. "Okay, look. You can't scare everyone, or you'll just become lonely."

"If I don't, no one will leave me alone," Nyka hissed through gritted teeth. "And I'm perfectly fine on my own, thank you."

"You can be left alone without the use of fear, though," Flamepaw told her. "Respect. You have to gain the clan's respect. If you do, they'll leave you alone when you want to be left alone, and those you want to stay will stay. Like Leopardleap and me. If you make everyone afraid of you, though, they won't trust you at all, and you won't trust them. It will just leave you without anyone to depend on."

"I'm fine on my own," Nyka repeated after a few seconds. "Now be quiet. I'm tired after having saved your sorry tail from that river." She curled up and tried to convince herself that she wasn't going to listen to him.

Nyka knew, however, that his words had hit their mark.

* * *

By dawn the next morning, Nyka was already out of the den hunting. Flamepaw would be in no shape to hunt properly, even if he actually knew how, and Leopardleap would be over spending another afternoon with her, so she needed to hunt for the three of them.

The morning was eerie. Dark clouds loomed over head, threatening to release some snow. The air was warm, but moist. Nyka could have sworn to StarClan right then and there that she could freeze the air it was so full of water.

Nyka tred hard through the snow, but quietly, for she knew the few animals which weren't in hibernation were probably on high alert for predators. Her ears searched for sound, her eyes searched for small brown bodies, but she found nothing. So she stayed near the snowbanks and tried to blend in with the scenery. Wasn't hard, considering her pelt color.

Nyka suddenly heard the squeak of a vole near a tree. She was too far away, however, so she stalked forward with her eyes locked upon the creature. When she was close enough, she leaned back on her hind quarters and unsheathed her claws unto the soft snow, now ready to go for the kill.

Suddenly, a blast of fire hit the tree the vole was next to, scaring it half to death before it ran away squealing. Nyka spun around, ready to yowl at Flamepaw as loud as she could. However, as soon as she caught sight of his ginger fur, he sprinted right past her just in time for a large blast of water to smash into her.

"Ha ha! I am victorious!" Flamepaw shouted over behind his shoulder. Once Nyka recovered, she glimpsed Leopardleap running after the ginger tom. There was a smile on her face, and her eyes were lit up with excitement.

"Come on, Nyka, help me catch him!" Leopardleap called to her. "He's it!"

"He's what?" Nyka asked herself.

"Hurry up!" Leopardleap urged. In complete confusion, Nyka surged forward through the rough snow and did her best to keep up with the long-legged medicine cat. Every few seconds, another ball of fire would come their way, but Leopardleap would always stop it with a shower of her water.

"What are we doing?" Nyka yelled over the rushing wind.

"Just try to tag him!" Leopardleap answered. "And help me block his attacks!"

"Tag him?" Nyka quesitoned.

"Touch him!" Leopardleap translated. "Now help!"

In frustration because of her cluelessness, Nyka froze the water Leopardleap sent at the ginger tom, forcing his blast of fire to miss. The ginger tom leapt to the side, but tripped over an exposed tree root.

"Didn't see that coming, did you?" Leopardleap called with an uncharacteristic smirk.

Flamepaw quickly scrambled to his paws and clawed his way back into a full on run through the thick snow. Leopardleap continued her attacks, and Nyka looked for another chance. Of course, so was Flamepaw.

A wall of fire erupted in front of them, forcing both the medicine cat and white she-cat to skid to a halt. As Leopardleap watered down the flames, they both heard Flamepaw shout, "I've beat you once again, you old medicine cat!"

"Old medicine cat?" she breathed as the last of the flames were gone. Flamepaw was standing, facing them on the other side. "You can do better than that, you immature mouse-brain!" Flamepaw made a move toward them, and flames once again showed, which made Leopardleap dodge and sprint forward. The chase then continued.

Nyka didn't understand a thing about the new events. They were chasing each other, but happy about it. They were calling each other names, but smiling as well. They were attacking each other, but not at all at their full strength.

Then all at once, Nyka knew what it all meant: they were playing a game. With that new knowledge, the white she-cat glanced over to Leopardleap and mouthed the word, 'wait.' Leopardleap gave a firm nod and gathered up water above them from the snowbanks beside them.

The medicine cat leaped forward, slashed the air, and Nyka watched as the collected water above them seperated into water droplets and zoomed toward young Flamepaw. When they were about half way, Nyka slashed the air with her claws, landed, and sprinted forward.

The water droplets turned into sharp little ice spikes too late for Flamepaw to react. An explosion blasted right behind him just in time, melting the ice, but not ridding himself of the water, Flamepaw collapsed as he was splashed.

Nyka used the rest of her energy to dash forward and rest a paw on his shoulder.

"I win."

"You're it," Flamepaw responded with a smirk.

"What?" Nyka questioned. A wave of water collided with her and sent her far away from the two Elemental mortals. When she stood, Leopardleap lunged forward, a large amount of water shooting from the collection above the medicine cat.

Then Nyka unsheathed her claws, forcing all of the water to freeze instantly. Fire exploded beside her, throwing her into a tree. Nyka smirked then, and dashed away from the two Elemental mortals as fast as she could.

Nyka searched for a certain bark type of a tree she knew she could use. Meanwhile, snowbanks from the side was the only attack she could use against the fire blasts from Flamepaw. Leopardleap, however, wasn't very useful because every source of water she threw, Nyka froze.

Finally, the white she-cat found the tree she was searching for and climbed it as easily as she could with balls of fire and showers of rain coming toward her. Once she was up Nyka formed her ice bridges and sprinted through the trees.

"You're not supposed to be in trees, Nyka!" Lepoardleap called up.

"Then get me down!" Nyka shouted back with a smirk on her face. Then she continued her run, and they did the same.

The game went on until sundown. They eventually got her out of the tree, but by that time, Leopardleap explained they had spent too much time on her. So then Leopardleap was it. The turns kept changing, but not once did they ever catch Nyka.

"It's because she's used her element longer than we have," Leopardleap told Flamepaw when he began muttering about how untouchable she was.

"How do you know?" Flamepaw questioned. He kicked a stray rock upon the river's shore. They were now near the place they had found Flamepaw the day before.

"See that symbol on me?" Leopardleap asked. Flamepaw nodded. "And you know if the symbol on you?" Flamepaw nodded again. "Well, look at the symbol on Nyka. Do you see a difference?"

"It's blue," Flamepaw asked.

"Exactly," the medicine cat responded.

"So what?" Flamepaw inquired.

"Each of our symbols turn a different color when we're using our element," Leopardleap explained. "Hers has always been blue from the moment Snow chose her."

"Why?" Flamepaw asked. "She's not even using her element right now!"

"Unknowningly, she is," Leopardleap replied.

"What?" Nyka asked, stopping their walk.

"What she said," Flamepaw said.

"Haven't you ever wondered why her fur is always cold? She's freezing the air around her to keep up with her body temperature, which is different from a normal she-cat's," Leopardleap told them. "Also, she uses her element more often than we do."

"Oh, yeah, about that. . ." Flamepaw began.

"I swear on StarClan's name, if you start this again -" Nyka hissed.

"It's wrong," Flamepaw growled.

"It's necessary," Nyka snapped. He smirked.

"See? Even you are doubting that now," he said happily.

"I don't see how -"

"Shh!" Leopardleap said quickly. "A ShadowClan patrol!"

Both of them looked across the river and saw the patrol as clear as the sky. They stared right back with cold, angry eyes. Nyka, of course, didn't recognize any of them. But Flamepaw suddenly gasped.

"Father. . ." he said with wide eyes.

"Which one?" Nyka asked. No one answered her.

"So RiverClan has taken in a traitor?" one of the warriors asked.

"I don't know what you mean," Leopardleap said back. "Flamepaw has shown no trait of the sort."

"He is decieving you," the black warrior said. "He. . .He killed my mate, his own mother. And then his sister. And then he ran."

"He ran like the coward he is!" an apprentice hissed.

"Silence, Rowanpaw!" the black warrior hissed.

Wait, no. . .He's not a warrior, Nyka thought. He's the leader. Flamepaw said so.

"I wish to speak to speak with Streamstar," Flamepaw's father said.

"Seeing as we aren't really a patrol," Nyka began, "I doubt we'd be allowed to bring you to him even if we wanted to. And we don't, not while Flamepaw is here."

"He is playing an act," the black warrior warned firmly. In his amber eyes, there was sadness. Nyka was taken aback by how weak the leader's voice seemed. "Everything he does is only going to benefit him later."

"I don't believe he's playing an act," Leopardleap claimed. "I think he is just hiding from an accident."

"He killed them both on purpose!" Rowanpaw screamed. "He killed my mother with those flames of his -"

"By accident!" Nyka hissed, her icy blue eyes livid and wild. "With powers such as ours, do you truly believe such a thing won't happen? It's tragic, yes, but forgivable! Nothing to kill a kit over!"

"Kill?" the leader asked.

"Don't act all innocent!" Nyka snapped. "I saw what your warriors did to him when I pulled him out of the river, half dead!" The black tom's amber eyes went wide. Then he clenched his teeth and locked his jaw. Nyka noticed a few warriors take an uneasy step back.

"I was unaware of this," the leader told her. "but I must still see Streamstar. RiverClan must be aware of what Flamepaw has done if he wishes to stay in their territory." Nyka tensed into a fight position.

"Over my dead body."

One of the warriors - a brown tom - lunged forward unto the ice. Nyka leaped forward, and the ice shoved him off, revealing water underneath. Leopardleap quickly collected it using a small, fluid movement of her body.

"What is this?" the leader demanded.

"We are Elemental mortals of the Elementals which bound this world together," Leopardleap announced. "Rain, Snow, and Flame has chosen the three of us to wield their powers, and so we will! And no matter how may cruel things have happened to any of us, we will always protect the other with any means possible!"

There was a small pause in conversation. The leader stared at his son, who - with tears in his eyes - stared straight back. The warriors were positioned for battle. Even the little apprentice, Rowanpaw.

"I see," the leader said after a long while. "Then it will be so. I will not persue you today -"

"What?" one of the warriors gasped.

"- and I shall hope you know I will announce that event to the other clans in a half moon, with this meeting as well. Then we shall see how RiverClan treats you then."

"But Shadestar, what about -"

"I will not go against the Elemental's wishes," the leader interrupted, "and if this is what they desire, then so be it. As long as he is out of my clan, I shall no longer pay any attention to the matter. Now let us leave. There are hunting patrols to sort."

The three Elemental mortals watched as they left, none of them moving until the last warrior disappeared behind the pine trees. As soon as they did, however, Flamepaw sprinted off in the opposite direction. Nyka and Leopardleap instinctively chased after him.

"No, go back to camp!" Nyka ordered. "I'll deal with him!"

Leopardleap nodded, and then turned away, leaving Nyka alone aside from the crunching of the snow below her paws.

Nyka did not speed up or slow down until they reached her den. He was, of course, already in there. She padded in and saw him facing the far wall, sobbing.

"You could have told us," Nyka told him once she was seated behind Flamepaw.

"You would have forced me away," Flamepaw growled. "Isn't that what you're going to do now?"

"No," Nyka answered. "I'm just trying to figure out all that went on over in ShadowClan."

"Well now you know!" Flamepaw snapped.

"I know what they know," Nyka hissed. "What about what you know?" There was a small silence.

Then, while still facing the wall, he said, "I had gotten in trouble earlier in the day, and I. . .I defied Shadestar's wishes and went out with my sister. It was just a taunt, as usual. When I returned, I went to the den, and then my mother was there. I pushed her, I guess, and she attacked. I had never see her so angry before. And then she started using her claws, and I. . .I was scared and I called on my flames, and she just. . .There was an explosion, and she was dead.

"They kept me in the apprentices' den, guarded and unable to leave. I felt trapped, and there was no life for me there anymore, so I just left. On the way, I saw her. . .Yellowpaw. . .she was dead. I didn't know who'd done it or if that danger was still there, but she was dead. And then warriors came, assumed the worse, and chased me to the border. You know the rest."

So it was out of defense, Nyka decided. And the rest was out of confusion, sadness, and paranoia. And his sister. . . Nyka remembered the look in his eyes when she had questioned him about the event before. It wasn't him. The Elementals wouldn't choose an insane murderer.

"Doesn't make any sense, does it?" Flamepaw asked with a laugh of mirth. "I'm just a big liar."

"It seems real to me," Nyka told him. He stiffened.

"That's just because you want to believe it," Flamepaw said softly.

"No, it's because I know it's true," Nyka said. "No one can act like you did today and be a murderer."

"I killed them, Nyka," Flamepaw said.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself!" Nyka snapped suddenly. Flamepaw flinched and turned around to face her. "Every time you complain about how horrible everything was, you're insulting me and any other Elemental who's done something wrong! You don't have the worst life!"

"Nyka, I didn't mean -"

"Of course you didn't," she hissed, though she was a bit calmer now. "But I'm sick and tired of hearing you complain. At least you had a family up until now. At least you had a good reason for killing someone. I didn't." Flamepaw's eyes narrowed

"What are you taking about?" Flamepaw asked cautiously. Nyka's gaze locked onto his, and she saw the longing to know someone like him, someone so casted away they would understand him.

"What the heck? You'll find out sooner or later," she muttered. "I had just been given my apprentice name. Hailpaw. I was so proud of it. But of course, I was the daughter of a traitor and a loner. I had no family, and I was too small for a normal cat my age. So the apprentices went after me, rallied behind the single goal of making my life miserable.

"It didn't take long for things to get violent, and trust me, they did. They ended up chasing me to a stream, and they ordered me to leave RiverClan forever, because 'I didn't belong in a Clan.' But this was the only place I had, because I was sure no one else would take me. So I reacted. The stream froze, and so did the air. The other apprentices ran off, of course, but one didn't. Dapplepaw. He froze, and when I released him, he was dead. Right here, where we are now, he died. The clan wouldn't let me back in, of course, but Streamstar wouldn't exile me, so I ended up here. Happy?" He didn't say anything, but he did not take his eyes off of her.

After a few moments, he said, "I guess we aren't so different after all." His softened features, allowed Nyka to relax, and as his tired gaze looked away, she realized it was over.

"We're still fire and ice," she reminded him.

"So? That's a predetermined defect of our relationship as friends," Flamepaw said, "which means it's completely changeable." He gave her a wink and then curled up to sleep. Nyka laid down with a smile on her face.

And for the first time in moons, she went to sleep happy.

* * *

"This is disastrous!"

"Not so, if you look closely enough."

"Oh shut up, you elder!"

"You dare call me names like an immature apprentice?"

The wind began to pick up drastically, and all five cats tensed at the anger radiating off the light gray tom glaring at Flame. They were in the gathering place of the Elementals, each on his or her designated rock while Lightning sat on the ground looking up at them all as a warrior would his leader.

"O-of course not," Flame responded. "Still, I cannot stand by and watch our plan go to ruins. We planned to have at least one mortal in each clan. The plan is done for!"

"Yes, indeed, we have not expected such a thing to happen," Air told him. "We can use this to our advantage, however. They were training. They were working together. All because of their ability to come together as one. What I will take away from this is the need for unity."

"What are you saying, wise one?" Rain asked.

"We must gather the mortals at the gathering place tomorrow so they can all officially meet and they can train to become greater," Air replied.

"Everyone?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah, what about his mortal? We've already proven how uncontrollable he is," Snow pointed out. "What if he fries them all?"

"Silence, Snow," Air hissed. "Lightning's mortal will be apart of this. However, though he will be there, his training must be done separately, for safety reasons." Everyone looked at Lightning.

Finally, Flame asked, "Not going to argue like usual, Lightning?"

The black tom gave a weak smile, and said, "We're still recovering, so no, a dispute from me will not come to your amusement today, Flame."

"So what shall we do with ShadowClan now that they are unprotected?" Rain asked.

"We shall watch over them until another plan arises," Air answered. "Remember, our mortals are the smartest, strongest, fastest, and most war-prepared warriors of the forest. If we are lucky, they will discover a plan before we do. Now return to them - we have been reminded too often what danger our mortals can get into when we are gone."

In moments, the gathering had returned to its silent, unoccupied self.

* * *

**A/n :: I do not own Warriors. **

_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! _

_I went on vacation, and then. . .I don't know. I kind of got writers block. ^.^ I apologize. Thankfully, as you can see, we're going to see more of each character's personality. Things are moving now. We're in the beginning/middle part of the book. Or the end of the beginning. Yeah, let's go with that. _

_So, I'm sorry for the wait. I'll be better about it the next few times, I promise. =)_

_*()* The Assassins Anthem, may darkness be with you. _


	12. Chapter 11 :: Defied

Darkpaw walked through the snow absently. His eyes were distant as he found himself deep in thought. His instincts guided his movements through the thick snow, allowing his body to grow numb as exhaustion threatened to stop him.

_How am I supposed to go through WindClan? They were close enough to know what happened. If a patrol catches me -_

_Air and other StarClan cats will be making sure no one notices these movements,_ Lightning told him, _Besides, you'll be under Mountain's protection if you go with Mudroot. _

_Yeah, look how well that turned out last time,_ Darkpaw muttered.

_Mountain discovered the consequences soon after that,_ Lightning said firmly. _Nothing will happen to you. Now stop being so paranoid_.

_I'm sorry,_ he said genuinely. _I just sick of having to look behind my back for an apprentice who thinks he's all that or a warrior who wants to share their opinions with me. _

_I understand,_ Lightning sighed. _Unfortunately, from now on, that's about all the treatment you're going to get. _

_You would know,_ Darkpaw said with a small smile. _At least I have one cat who won't give up on my innocence._

_And at least I have one cat who doesn't want to chase me out of the sky,_ Lightning agreed.

A rustle in the bushes before him made Darkpaw's senses flare. His gaze shot upward to the territory before him, his ears swiveled and flicked to catch some sort of noise, and he bent down to the ground to attempt to be hidden.

_I'm at the border,_ Darkpaw realized. _Was that rustle him?_

_No, Wind is more agile and silent than that,_ Lightning reminded him. _Just stay low for right now._

Darkpaw did not argue. He searched through the surviving undergrowth and readied himself for battle. His nose did not catch any scents, and he cursed the wind for blowing toward him from the back instead of from the front.

_What's this cat waiting for?_ Darkpaw asked.

_If only we knew,_ Lightning murmured.

"Well?" It was Wind. "Are you going to let me be now, or what?"

"Hold your tongue," hissed a stranger. "I could have you killed in a heartbeat, my word against yours."

"Then how long are you planning on staying here?" Wind questioned. "I think Shadow wants this territory scoped now rather than next moon, don't you think?" There was a hiss, and then Wind grunted. Darkpaw saw blood spatter on the snow next to him.

_Stay calm,_ Lighting told him soothingly as he unconsciously quickened his breathing and tensed his body.

"Next time, I won't be so nice," spat the stranger. "Be back here by sunhigh, or there will be a next time." Darkpaw heard the crunching of ice, and then silence as it echoed away. He waited for many heartbeats, straining, now, to hear the pawsteps of the stranger. When he could no longer hear them, he stood.

When Wind saw him, he sighed with relief and said, "You're here! I was beginning to wonder if you'd gotten held up at camp."

Darkpaw shrugged. "They don't really care where I go anymore, just so long as I don't go anywhere near them." Wind looked up to him with sadness in his eyes.

"Still that way, huh?" he asked.

"Of course, but it's not nearly as bad as Shadow's camp was," Darkpaw told the young tom. Wind nodded, thinking absently. "Hey, don't look that way. I'll help you escape when we've got enough information to prevent whatever Shadow's planning, and then you'll never have to go through what happened just now again." Wind nodded with a bleak smile.

"Of course! I'm not complaining," Wind said. "I'm doing something important for your clans! Speaking of which, I found out something new!"

"Really?" Darkpaw asked. "That's brilliant! I was beginning to think they knew you were a spy."

Wind laughed. "Do you really think I'd be standing here right now? Anyway, they're planning something, and from what I can tell, it's another invasion during the full moon."

Darkpaw's eyes narrowed as he said, "You told me they were too afraid of the clan to come back!"

"They are!" Wind responded quickly. "That's why he's planning to it to another clan."

"Which one?" Darkpaw asked.

_I could tell whichever Elemental mortal belongs in that clan,_ Darkpaw thought.

_Excellent idea,_ Lightning praised.

"I heard 'river' at one point," Wind said. "Does that help?"

"Yes, it does, thank you," Darkpaw said. "I'll alert them. There are two cats in particular who I know can help. Is there anything else? Are there still patrols studying the clans' patrol schedules?"

"Yes," Wind replied, "though they've pretty much gained all the information they need from that. But there's something else - new cats are showing up." Darkpaw narrowed his eyes again.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"From both directions, there's always the same two groups of three coming," Wind explained. "They're planning something, but they always go out when that happens, and I can't get close enough to hear them."

"Are they from the other rogue groups that have shown up around the other clans?" Darkpaw wondered. Wind stayed silent, noticing the dark apprentice's distant eyes.

_If the groups are working together, and they're learning from each other, we could have a full-scale invasion being planned,_ Darkpaw thought. _Which means they aren't here for the kits. They're here for the territory. _

_What does this change?_ Lightning asked. _How could you even tell the clans of this? _

_We're going to be in contact with the other mortals, which means I can alert them,_ Darkpaw said. _Besides, there are other ways. _

"Pay attention to these cats, and try to get as much information as you can on them," Darkpaw told him. "Try to see what these groups are about. I need to know more about this invasion, too."

"Alright," Wind said with a firm nod. "What do I tell Shadow?"

"Tell him about the Elementals, and that ThunderClan knows Lightning's mortal did it," Dakrpaw answered. "Mention that you might have heard that there were more Elemental mortals as well. Keep everything on the 'might have heard' side, actually. Say you learned so while watching a patrol of young warriors and a few apprentices. Is that all you need?"

"Yes!" Wind answered wit ha smile. "Thank you! I think he's going to make me come back in a few sunrises, but he didn't mention the time."

"I'll see you then," Darkpaw told him.

"Good-bye!" Wind called over his shoulder as he ran off back toward whatever abuse was awaiting him.

"Good-bye. . ." Darkpaw said, though his voice was barely a soft whisper.

_He had a smile on his face,_ Darkpaw hissed._ A smile._

_Dark, there's nothing you can do about everyone in that camp,_ Lightning reminded him.

_He had a smile on his face!_ Darkpaw repeated angrily. _Even after everything he's gone through, he's smiling! Even though he knows he's going to be beaten up when he gets back, he's smiling! _

_What do you want him to do?_ Lightning asked._ Frown and pout all the time? Feel sorry for himself? _

_I don't want him to do that, because then he will die,_ Darkpaw said. _But that's the entire point. He shouldn't have to be happy about all of his pain just to ignore it and carry himself through the day. _

_That is why you are going to save him, remember?_ Lightning reminded him. _And then you can protect him and help him see the better things in the world. _

"Are you thinking about leaving?"

Darkpaw did not turn around to look at Pinepaw. He tensed and looked out into Shadow's territory, hoping she'd leave him be. When the apprentice sat down next to him, Darkpaw stood up and started walking back toward camp.

The light brown apprentice leaped forward and managed to get in front of him before he could move. She narrowed her eyes and said, "Stop trying to get away from me. I'm just trying to talk to you."

"Well stop trying to get to me," Darkpaw spat. "And I don't want to talk to you."

"Why?" Pinepaw questioned. "Do you want to be an outcast? I'd be glad to let you be."

"Fine," Darkpaw growled. "Just leave me alone."

"No," Pinepaw said firmly. "Not until you answer my question."

"What question?" Darkpaw hissed.

"How could you kill so many cats and still be. . .normal?"

Darkpaw blinked. Suddenly things made sense: she kept trying to reach him because she was haunted and confused, and she needed answers only he had. Slightly, he relaxed.

"I was a loner before this," Darkpaw answered with a shrug. "I saw many cats die before I came here. I got used to it. During the invasion, it was just the instinct to survive."

"Yeah, but what about before that?" Pinepaw inquired. "What did you do when you first saw a cat die?"

Darkpaw, surprisingly, paused to think about his reply. The first time he saw a cat die. . .Shadow had done it to one of his 'friends.' It was a young tom, no older than four moons old. He hadn't returned on time with the food for the she-cats.

"I just kept on living," Darkpaw replied. "If I didn't, I wouldn't survive."

"But. . ." Pinepaw murmured. She shook the thought out of her head. "Never mind. You're right. I shouldn't dwell on any of what happened in the invasion. I should focus on training." She gazed right into his eyes with a kind smile. "Thank you."

Darkpaw nodded and began to walk away. There a few moments of silence which he managed to get a few fox-lengths away from the apprentice before she spoke up.

"Hey, um, Darkpaw?"

The gray apprentice had no idea why he stopped. Why he didn't just bolt forward to avoid whatever question she had for him. But he did. And so he listened.

"I saw how you fought in the invasion, and I know what Firestrike says about you is true," Pinepaw told him. "Do you think you could teach me?" Darkpaw could hardly breathe with the anxiety in his stomach, but he didn't move.

"I know it's a foolish thing to ask, but I need help on my fightning skills," Pinepaw said. "I barely did anything to the rogues when they attacked, and I don't want to be that weak. And. . .and I want to make Goldenfoot proud." Darkpaw narrowed his eyes. He recognized that fear, no matter how well she hid it.

She's scared of her mentor, Darkpaw realized.

_Don't do anything irrational,_ Lightning said quickly. _Think before you act._ Darkpaw relaxed slightly, and though he didn't say it, he thanked Lightning. He was, in fact, thinking of something very reckless.

Darkpaw turned around and immediately nodded, saying, "Sure, I can teach you. I won't go easy on you, though." Pinepaw gave a defiant smile.

"I can do anything," she claimed.

_If Goldenfoot has hurt her, it hasn't been physical yet,_ Darkpaw thought. Inwardly, he sighed with relief.

"Alright, then follow me," Darkpaw told her. He padded forward and heard her chasing after him. He thought she would catch up, but even though she was taller, he was, for some reason, faster.

_That would be because of your advanced 'training' and your elemental powers,_ Lightning explained at once. _We are the fastest element, after all, closely followed by Air. _

_Do all of the elements have physical strengths?_

_From what I've observed, Mountain is the strongest and Rain is the most agile. Flame's mortal probably evened out on all three physical traits, and Snow's mortal is probably as agile as Rain. Air's mortal. . .none of us Elementals really know what his physical strength is, since he's usually smart enough to fight without using any of them. His mortal should be the same. _

_I guess I'll find out later on today, then,_ Darkpaw decided.

"Are you really an Elemental?" Pinepaw inquired. Darkpaw stiffened; these were the questions he was expecting earlier. "Oh, sorry. That was mouse-brained of me. Don't answer that."

Maybe, because she noticed his discomfort, or because she apologized so quickly, Darkpaw answered, "Yes, I am." Pinepaw was quiet for a moment.

"That is awesome," Pinepaw said, "no matter what anybody says."

"The clan thinks I'm ready to murder them all," Darkpaw noted.

"Well, you're different, and normal cats hate different," Pinepaw explained. "I don't hate different, though. I love it. It means change is going to happen. Plus, what clan would hate having an Elemental in their ranks? Especially one who can use Lightning! In my mind, we'd never lose a war." Darkpaw tensed again. "I mean, not that I think it would be wise to use you like that. I just think it would get the leader, deputy, and everyone else off your back."

"Hmm," Darkpaw responded. He really didn't know what to say to that.

"I'm one to talk, I know," Pinepaw went on. "I just wanted to fit in. Until you came, it was me they were laughing at. I thought I was finally going somewhere better, but I figured out after the invasion that they had no right calling you a cheater. I mean, to have learned all of that, to be able to kill, to save those kits. . .it takes talent, courage, and the ability to downright survive." Darkpaw frowned. So she was bullied because she was the youngest, he assumed.

"We're here," Darkpaw announced, looking up to the familiar landscape of small rocks, slops, and withering trees.

"Wait a minute," Pinepaw said nervously. "We're not in ThunderClan territory. What about the rogues?"

"I've searched this territory before, Pinepaw; the rogues are closer to the mountains," Darkpaw told her.

"But why go all the way over here? Wouldn't it be easier if we just trained in ThunderClan?"

"If we trained in ThunderClan, someone would find us, and you and I both know that's not what either of us want," Darkpaw told her. "Besides, out here, you can train with the harsh territory so the clan territory will be easy to fight on."

"How is this harsh territory?" Pinepaw questioned. At first he thought of disregarding her question, but then he thought, _I've got to be careful with her._

"Think about it, see if you can figure it out," Darkpaw ordered. Pinepaw narrowed her eyes in concentration, searching the place with all of her ability. Then she shifted in her spot and almost slipped.

When she regained her balance, she said, "We're on a slope, and these rocks can shift."

"Exactly," Darkpaw told her, pleased she'd realized it so soon.

"So. . .what are we going to do first?" Pinepaw inquired.

Darkpaw suddenly surged forward toward her, and immediately she leaped out of the way. However, her attempt failed when the rocks beneath her shifted and forced her to the ground. Darkpaw jumped straight on top of her and the went tumbling down the slope.

The dark gray apprentice stuck his hind foot out, flex his paws, and pushed her to a stop. For a moment, they just stood their and breathed. Pinepaw eventually sat up with a wide look on her face.

"Always expect the unexpected," Darkpaw told her.

"Why in StarClan's name did you do that?" Pinepaw panted.

"The clans have a very. . ._benign_ way of training their apprentices," Darkpaw explained. "I learned this way. By just fighting."

"Well how did you stop us going down the hill?" Pinepaw questioned.

"You'll have to figure that one by yourself," Darkpaw told her. "It will help you remember in the future."

Pinepaw gave him an odd expression, between anger and enjoyment, and lunged forward toward him without any signal. Darkpaw was fast enough to evade the attack and then proceed to pin her to the ground. To his amazement, she laughed.

"This is totally unfair!" she exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"Then make it fair," Darkpaw ordered, proud of himself that she was happy.

For the rest of the afternoon, they simply fought their mock fights. Darkpaw won all of them, but she learned a very strange way to keep herself up during the fights. He was pleased she was at least a fast learner, and even happier that she had so much motive there was no way she'd stop, no matter how hard the training got.

On the way back, Pinepaw could not stop talking, either. She was so enthused about her being able to fight, so excited about being better than her brother and the other apprentices her age. Darkpaw enjoyed the innocence. He envied it, but he enjoyed it.

"I might even become a warrior earlier than everyone else!" Pinepaw was saying. Imitating Duskstar's voice, she said, "'Pineclaw, we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan!'"

"Pineclaw?" Darkpaw questioned with his eyebrows raised.

"Well haven't you ever wondered about what your warrior name would be?" Pinepaw asked. Darkpaw shrugged.

"As soon as I got here I kind of assumed I wouldn't be receiving it too soon," Darkpaw explained.

"Fine, then I will think of it," Pinepaw decided. After several heart-beats, she said, "Hmm, that's difficult."

"Isn't it just two names put together?" Darkpaw asked.

"It's a lot more than that, Darkpaw!" Pinepaw exclaimed. "You've got to think of the cat's personality - their strengths. And then you have to find a word so brilliant that it explains the entire tom or she-cat. After all, their most likely going to die with that name, and you don't want anyone remembering you as 'Nightbutt." Darkpaw stopped walking and laughed. Pinepaw turned and looked at him with a blank expression.

"What's so funny?" she asked. Her smile was gone. Darkpaw stopped with a sigh.

"I'm not laughing at _you_, Pinepaw," he said, "just at the joke you made. I cannot tell you how long it has been since I've laughed like that. Thank you." Pinepaw's expression lit up once more.

"You're welcome," she said. "So for your warrior name, I shall now call you -"

"Call me Dark," Darkpaw interrupted her.

"But -" she began.

"It's what Lightning calls me," Darkpaw explained. "It's. . .special to me." As soon as he said 'special,' Pinepaw stood straight up with wide smile on her face.

"Alright then, Dark it is," Pinepaw explained. "So how are you doing, Dark?"

"Fine," he answered. "And what about you, Pineclaw?" Something in her stirred, something that confused her, it seemed.

With another smile, she replied, "After today, I'm perfect."

They walked the rest of the way to camp in silence. It was a good kind of silence, though, as if everything that could be said had been said. At the camp entrance, Goldenfoot called to her with his charming smile.

"See you later, Dark," she told him.

"You too, Pineclaw," Darkpaw said.

When she turned her back on him, Darkpaw's kind smile transformed into a threatening frown as his yellow gaze locked onto Goldenfoot's. _I dare you,_ Darkpaw growled silently to the senior warrior._ I dare you to show me you're hurting her. You don't know pain. Not yet. _

_Dark, as soon as you attack that tom, Duskstar will exile you,_ Lightning told him.

_Yes, and if I don't, Pinepaw's innocence will be shattered,_ Darkpaw growled. _And it's not like I'm going to do it in the middle of camp without any evidence. I don't have anything saying he's harming her. So all I can do is keep close to her and make sure she isn't getting hurt._

_And keeping close to her is going to be _so_ hard,_ Lightning sniggered.

_Lightning, I swear if you suggest such a mouse-brained thing again - _

"What are you doing, Scarface?" Petalpaw spat, interrupting his thoughts. Darkpaw simply walked forward and ignored the arrogant apprentice.

The dark apprentice strode into the warriors den, finding Mudroot there, staring at the ground, as usual. Darkpaw asked, "Aren't you coming?"

"No," Mudroot growled. Darkpaw gave a sigh.

_We don't have time for this,_ Darkpaw said. _But as soon as I lay a paw on Mountain's precious mortal, I'm going to be stabbed by one of the thistle branches of this den._

_Right you are,_ Lightning told him,_ Just be patient. Mountain wouldn't want Mudroot to miss this for the world._ So Darkpaw did as his mentor told him, and stayed still. Eventually, he began to listen to the warrior's conversation.

". . .Addertooth is still gone. No one can bring her back. . .I won't go without Addertooth. . .I know. . .I don't want to. . .Hawkkit? . . .Oh. . .Darkpaw is strong. They don't need me. . .I won't go. . ."

The conversation went on, and though Darkpaw could only hear one side of it, he knew Mountain was winning. Mudroot, after all, was running out of reasons not to go. Finally, the multi-brown colored cat stood.

"Let's go."

Darkpaw nodded, having no desire to push the angry tom any further. They left the den, and then strode through the camp entrance, ignoring the questioning stares as they went out together. Then, they made toward the lake in silence.

_Dark, he's lost someone very important to him,_ Lightning reminded the dark apprentice. _He has a right to feel this way. _

_He's not the only one who's lost someone important,_ Darkpaw pointed out._ He doesn't have a right to brood over it for this long. _

_If he were a normal tom, I would agree with you, but because he is a special case, I cannot,_ Lightning announced. _Before you came along, no one even spoke to him or replied to him. Addertooth was the only one he had, and his brain - which isn't at all as well set up as ours - latched onto her like the moon does the sky. Without her, he feels alone. Worse than alone. _

_Then when will he get over it?_ Darkpaw asked.

_War does crazy things to cats, L_ightning told him.

"Your father died," Mudroot suddenly said. Darkpaw blinked away his daze and looked over to his fellow ThunderClan cat as he discovered they were walking near the lake. "How did you get over it?"

"I don't think I ever did," Darkpaw said. Guilt clawed at his belly as he realized he hadn't been really close to any of his fellow Loners or the other rogues. "Although, in time, I grew resilient to the pain."

"Will I?" Mudroot asked.

"It depends on the cat," Darkpaw told him. "Some don't ever 'get over it.' Those are the ones that don't survive." Mudroot frowned slightly.

_That wasn't necessary,_ Lightning growled.

_Yes, but he's thinking now, isn't he?_ Darkpaw asked. _I just saved Mountain and I a lot of time. _

_That wasn't the best way you could have done that,_ Lightning muttered.

_It was the fastest and the easiest,_ Darkpaw said as his tail flicked with irritation. _And we don't have time to just wait for him to get over it. The rogues are becoming more ambitious by the second, and - _

_Yeah, yeah, I get it,_ Lightning hissed.

_Fine, then I won't talk to you,_ Darkpaw said firmly. _Have fun in isolation. _

For the rest of the trip, Lightning didn't say a word.

* * *

Leopardleap was concerned to say the least. Nyka was not used to large groups of cats, even if she knew two out of the six that were there. Not only that, but Leopardleap was worried Mudroot would bring up ShadowClan to Flamepaw.

Hawkkit was the first one there, sitting perfectly relaxed near the shore. The three of them - Leopardleap, Flamepaw, and Nyka - took their seats next to her. Flamepaw and Nyka sat by the calico kit while Leopardleap sat next to Nyka.

". . .I've been improving in my hunting quite a bit, which Echostrike has been very pleased about," Hawkkit was saying. "Air tells me you three put this idea in their heads. What were you doing?" Flamepaw and Nyka looked at each other stiffly.

"Playing a game of tag in the middle of RiverClan territory," Leopardleap finally said. "We had to touch whoever was it, and by doing that we had to use our powers. No one could catch Nyka though."

"Why's that?" Hawkkit inquired.

"She's been using her element longer than we have," Leopardleap answered. She was given a very harsh glare from Nyka. "For over four or five moons, I believe." Hawkkit's eyes narrowed.

"That's impossible," Hawkkit claimed.

_That's impossible,_ Rain echoed.

"Why?" Nyka hissed. "Do you have a problem with it?"

"No, but that cannot be what happened," Hawkkit replied. "We all got our elements two moons ago -"

"Someone is coming," Flamepaw interrupted with a small yawn.

The attention was turned to the slippery fallen tree where they all crossed the lake onto the gathering island. Each watched for Mudroot and Lightning's mortal, which they had all been warned about, to come through the undergrowth.

What ended up stepping through with Mudroot was not at all Leopardleap's original image inside of her head. She had imagined a tom much larger than herself or even Streamstar, the biggest cat she knew. She had expected his face so mangled that he looked completely ugly, and his scorching eyes would look at her and she would shiver with fear. And he would smirk with enjoyment. She had expected this tom to be arrogant and boasting about his every achievement, no matter the size. That is what Rain's warnings had given her.

But that cat was not the cat who slowly padded toward the group of Elemental mortals.

This tom was smaller than all of them, with the exception of Hawkkit, who, though several moons younger, was still very close to his size. He was skinny, as if he were sickly. He had scars similar to the elders Leopardleap often visited who spoke of war and hardships of battles and fights. His sharp eye yellow eyes were knitted into a scowl, but Leopardleap could tell he was intelligent, and she knew he had seen horrible things.

It may have been his dark fur, almost like night clouds. It may have been his slumped shoulders, drooping tail, and lowered head. It may have also been his intention of breaking any eye contact made with him. Leopardleap knew nonetheless, however, that he wasn't very enthused being the center of attention.

_What apprentice of his age would be afraid to be seen?_ Leopardleap thought.

_Did Nyka ever want to be seen? Did Flamepaw, when you met him?_ Rain asked.

_What do you mean?_ Leopardleap asked.

Silence followed as Mudroot sat next to Flamepaw, and Darkpaw sat in between the former ShadowClan apprentice and Hawkkit, who looked very excited.

"Now we're all here!" Hawkkit announced. "For the next several moons, we will meet here at this time, and train with our elements. The leaders have already been notified these training sessions, and on the days of gatherings we will train until the first clan makes their appearance on the island."

"Wait, we're actually letting the clans see us?" Flamepaw asked.

"All of them already know something strange is going on and it has to do with the Elementals," Hawkkit responded. "The only one they don't know about yet is Mudroot, but that won't last long."

"How do you know so much?" Nyka asked with narrowed eyes.

"Air is the element of wisdom," Hawkkit answered.

"So Air actually talks to you?" Flamepaw inquired. Then he scoffed, "Flame only comes only talks to me when it's completely necessary."

"Snow and I don't even get along," Nyka said with a smirk. "We've barely had three conversations."

"Rain speaks to me," Leopardleap spoke up.

"Is it ever random?" Flamepaw asked. Leopardleap thought for a second. At last, she shook her head. "See? They only want to use us."

"That's not true!" Hawkkit exclaimed. "They just want to make sure the clans are safe, so they have to use us!"

"I'm guessing Air has never spoken to you unless you've asked about something," Nyka sighed. Hawkkit's muscles were tense, but she didn't say anything.

"What about you, Mudroot?" Flamepaw questioned.

"Mountain doesn't like to talk," Mudroot said.

"Does that prove anything to you?" Nyka asked Hawkkit. "I'd bet Lightning's mortal - sorry, I didn't catch your name. . .But anyway, I'd bet Lightning is the same way. Is he?" Once again, everyone looked at the young apprentice. Leopardleap wanted to look away, to relieve him of his discomfort, but she couldn't.

"Can you talk?" Flamepaw asked.

"Stop it," Mudroot hissed. "Darkpaw is nice."

"Well? Then what's the answer?" Flamepaw asked. Darkpaw shook his head. "Liar."

"Would you all just shut up?" Hawkkit asked, standing in front of Darkpaw. The temperature dropped considerably, and the elements of fire and ice ceased to speak. "Finally. Now, considering it was a game that got us here, I believe it would be a good idea to play it."

"Why?" Nyka asked.

"Tell them, Darkpaw," Hawkkit ordered. The gray apprentice lowered his head and allowed his gaze to fall to the ground. "We're not going to bite."

"To show everyone how good we are," Darkpaw asked.

"Exactly!" Hawkkit praised. "Good job!"

"Wait, what?" Nyka asked.

"We have all been using our elements for different things," Hawkkit explained further. "We don't know what each other knows. This will show us all what we all know."

"What if we don't want you to know?" Nyka asked with narrowed eyes.

"Come on, Nyka, who doesn't want to show off?" Hawkkit asked with a smirk. "Now the teams are as followed! Nyka, Flamepaw, and Mudroot, and then Leopardleap, Darkpaw, and I. Nyka's team is it -"

"What?!" Nyka hissed.

"- so get into your teams, discuss a battle plan, and when you're ready, face the other team. Everybody understand? Let's get to it!"

Leopardleap padded forward to join with the rest of her team, who both had their backs turned to the other team. Once she joined, she noticed just how tense Darkpaw's muscles were. Leopardleap shifted uneasily.

"So what are you both best at?" Hawkkit asked.

"I can create waves and rain drops, but Nyka has a very easy time then. She just freezes them," Leopardleap explained.

"Do you think, with the water in the lake, you'll be able to use it without having to be close to the edges?" Hawkkit asked.

"I can take water from the snow," Leopardleap responded.

"Brilliant!" Hawkkit said.

"Just watch out for Nyka's ice spikes - she can make them show up from anywhere as long as their is snow around," Leopardleap reported. "And when she gets into the trees, you won't be able to stop her."

"You've got two of the fastest elements on your hands," Hawkkit told the medicine cat. "I think we'll be okay. So what can you do, Darkpaw?"

"I can't," he responded quietly.

"You can't what?" Hawkkit asked.

"I'm not allowed to use my element," Darkpaw replied.

"That's mouse-brained!" Hawkkit asked angrily. She stopped, and then she frowned. "Fine. What else can you do, then?" Darkpaw's eyes narrowed as he thought.

"I'm fast," he told her. "And I can use regular fighting skills. It will surprise them, but I can only use that tactic once."

"You're right. . ." Hawkkit murmured. "I've got it! Leopardleap, keep Flamepaw's flames down and keep Nyka preoccupied with your water. I'll try my best with Mudroot, but we'll have to tag him fast. Leopardleap, if you can get close enough for that, I would be grateful. I'll take care of tagging Flamepaw. Darkpaw, you take care of Nyka. You're the fastest. Does everyone know what they have to do?" Leopardleap and Darkpaw nodded. "Then let's go!" When they turned around, the other three were already facing them.

"What took you so long?" Flamepaw asked. "Deciding how you're going to lose?"

"Never!" Hawkkit exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. "Now remember, if you're tagged, you are out of the game, and you can't use your elements. The winning team gets to watch the other team run from one side of the island to the other five times! Ready?"

"Set?" Nyka said, the look of challenge in her eyes.

"Go!" Hawkkit shouted.

Leopardleap jumped upward and came down hard, and the snow beneath her melted and shot toward Flamepaw, who met her assault with large fire blast. Leopardleap tried this several more times, and Flamepaw met each one with an attack of his own. And each time, she got closer.

Nyka, meanwhile, was going toward Darkpaw, who evaded with average speed. He ran back and forth, evading the ice spikes. Hawkkit, meanwhile, kept Mudroot from using his element by using large gusts of wind.

Leopardleap brought her attention back to her fight and easily evaded a small fire blast from Flamepaw. She ran up closer to him, surprised him, and created a huge wave from behind him which engulfed him. As he let out a grunt, he unsheathed his claws into the ground and a wall of fire erupted in front of her.

Leopardleap gave a hiss of frustration, but she was surrounded. She slid her paw across the ground elegantly and waited patiently for her water.

"Watch out!"

Leopardleap had no time to figure out who said it. Something collided heavily with her and, as the water came, she went tumbling through the fire and into a bush.

"What in StarClan's name. . .?" she asked, dazed.

"Nyka's not on our team, remember?" Darkpaw asked as she looked at him. "Stay away from water from now on - she's figured out our weakness." Leopardleap blinked several times.

"Darkpaw, you're hurt!" Leopardleap exclaimed, looking at a wound on his shoulder. "Let me -"

"No, keep up your energy for the fight," Darkpaw told her. "I'll be fine. Now go!" Leopardleap nodded, pulling herself up from the ground before she charged forward toward Nyka.

"Darkpaw - take Flamepaw!" Leopardleap heard Hawkkit yell.

"We can hear you!" Flamepaw shouted back. A blast of fire was soon thrown her direction, which she evaded and sent a ball of water toward him once more.

A huge tree was moving toward her, and immediately she had to run away. As soon as she did, however, the snow beneath her grew completely solid, and she slipped and landed on her belly. A blast of fire threw her back into the tree, which engulfed her.

As darkness trapped her and bark encased with ice, Leopradleap's heartbeat increased heavily. She heard the grunts of Darkpaw and the quick breathing of small Hawkkit. And then finally, the tree moved away. However, as soon as light returned to her, a paw was on her shoulder, pushing her over.

"You're out," Flamepaw said. Then he ran away, returning to the fight.

Leopardleap frowned, and with her head down, she sat near the edge of the island, watching the game as closely as she could.

With only two cats on their team, Darkpaw and Hawkkit were exhausting themselves. Mudroot had begun to chase Darkpaw with trees and their roots, and Flamepaw was throwing everything he had at the dark apprentice. Meanwhile, Nyka had cornered Hawkkit, who could do nothing against her ice except throw the spikes off of their cue.

Darkpaw suddenly took a dangerous turn and ran right between Hawkkit and Nyka, who was momentarily distracted. Hawkkit took this time to take a deep breath in and then give a loud caterwhual. A huge gust of wind pushed the entire team backward, giving Hawkkit enough time to go toward Mudroot.

Darkpaw kept Flamepaw and Nyka on him by running very close to them and interrupting their moves toward Hawkkit. Eventually, the two Elemental mortals focused all of their attention on him, and Hawkkit took on Mudroot, who was protected completely by tree roots and ditches no cat could jump over.

"Face it, you're going to lose!" Nyka yelled over the fight. "We're bigger and faster than both of you."

"Hawkkit, follow my lead!" Darkpaw shouted right afterward as he ran in front of her. Fire and ice followed attacking him, but Hawkkit nodded.

"Watch them!" Nyka hissed.

"Mudroot, keep fighting!" Flamepaw ordered.

"Why should you?" Darkpaw called over to his clan mate, continuing to run. "Addertooth didn't tell you that, did she?" The brown apprentice looked straight at the dark apprentice and stopped fighting.

"No, keep fighting!" Flamepaw repeated, to far away to do anything against Hawkkit's charge toward Mudroot. The young she-kit almost flew over the ditch and then touched Mudroot as he was watcihng Darkpaw.

"Sorry, Mudroot, you're out," Hawkkit said. She stood and rejoined the fight. "Guess we're even now, Flamepaw!"

With a loud bellow of frustration, Flamepaw blasted Hawkkit to the side. She didn't move. Darkpaw screamed something out and Nyka hissed out a warning, but the ginger apprentice was already surging forward. In no time at all, the former ShadowClan tom placed his paw on Hawkkit's side.

"Ha! Now we're even!" Flamepaw hissed.

At that moment, Darkpaw collided with the tom and they tumbled for a few fox-lengths before the dark apprentice stopped the movement with a few quick movements. He growled, "You're done," and then raced off toward Nyka, who was already shooting her ice at him.

As they faced it off, Hawkkit gingerly walked over to Leopardleap. She was okay, but it was easy to see her exhaustion and the singe marks on her fur. With a bleak smile, she sat next to the medicine cat and watched Darkpaw.

"Now it's team leader against team leader," Hawkkit said as Leopardleap used her water to heal the small injuries Hawkkit had.

"But you're the team leader," Leopardleap pointed out.

"I was in the beginning, but in battle, Darkpaw was," Hawkkit told her. When Leopardleap thought of it, she found the little kit was right. Darkpaw was their leader.

"Can he win?" she asked.

"It depends on who's smarter and faster at this point," Hawkkit said. "If Nyka can get into the trees and disable him fast enough, she will most definitely win. But if Darkpaw remembers what you said in the beginning, and he gets to her without any more injury, he has a good chance." While healing Hawkkit, she continued to watch the fight.

Darkpaw went on with his running tactic, though Leopardleap guessed he was getting tired by this point. He kept getting close, and then ice would show up in front of him or below him, forcing him to retreat.

Nyka was being forced backward, however, and she knew it. She could see Darkpaw's mind figuring everything out, every attack. Quickly, she glanced to the trees.

"Don't even think about it!" Darkpaw shouted. In that second, lightning struck the trees surrounding them, forcing them to burst into flame.

_How dare he!_ bellowed Rain. _Lightning will be punished for this!_ Leopardleap flinched at the loudness in her words, and judging by everyone else, their mentors were saying almost the same thing.

Nyka was too busy looking at the trees to realize Darkpaw had made another move. Just as she shot her ice and made it come up from the ground, fire blasted toward him from the trees, and ditches opened up beneath the dark apprentice. Water flew toward him and sharpened just as it was close enough to strike him. Even the air currents seemed to speed up.

"What's going on!" Leopradleap shouted over the chaos.

"The Elementals are angry!" Hawkkit answered. "Darkpaw! Retreat! We've lost!"

Darkpaw did not respond, he just ran straight through everything with speed Leopardleap had never seen in any cat she had ever known. Streamstar, a leader, had never reached those speeds before. And so Darkpaw went on, avoiding all of the elements as they made their best efforts to catch him.

A fire blast caught him in the leg, but he stood up as soon as he could. Raindrops turned into small ice spikes which gave him small scratches, but he continued running. Ditches and large pillars appeared beneath him, but he was too fast for them. And swirling air full of dust ripped up the ground and chased him, but Darkpaw managed to evade it.

He managed to get closer and closer to Nyka, who didn't stop using her element no mater how much of a disadvantage Darkpaw was at. He got really close, and then he lunged at her. Nyka dodged his paws and forced ice to come up from beneath him. Darkpaw jumped over it and chased Nyka with the five elements continuing their pursuit.

"Face it, Darkpaw, it's over!" Nyka yelled over to him. Darkpaw ignored those words as well. He increased his speed, if that was even possible, and almost caught Nyka's leg. However, at that moment, she turned around and forced a wall of ice to come up before him. Darkpaw ran into it with a sickening crunch, and the rest of the ice shattered on top of him.

A fireball melted it, and Darkpaw - despite the water refreezing on him - kept running. He jumped, and a wall of fire exploded in front of her, making her stop. Darkpaw landed on her, and they rolled away toward a ditch.

"No!" Darkpaw hissed. He unsheathed his claws into the ground and they stopped before they rolled into the large hole in the ground. At the same time, he had pinned Nyka.

Leopardleap thought the Elementals would stop, but she was wrong. An explosion of fire forced Darkpaw back into a long ditch that had formed behind them. Water soon filled the ditch as a river did the ground.

"Help him!" Hawkkit screamed, charging forward.

The other elemental mortals followed her lead and did their best. Leopardleap made the water retreat back into the lake, Mudroot lifted the ground, and Flamepaw helped Hawkkit divert the fire.

When they got to the dark apprentice, they found he was asleep. When Leopardleap saw the wound on his head, she knew why. In seconds, water was surrounding him and healing every wound she could find.

"Will he be okay?" Flamepaw asked.

Leopardleap nodded quickly and explained, "I think it's mostly exhaustion now."

Thunder rumbled above them, and dark clouds grew closer by the second with sparks of purple lightning lighting up the sky. The Elementals ceased their fighting as the Elemental mortals realized this.

"Lightning isn't happy at all," Hawkkit reported. "And you don't want him unhappy."

"Why not?" Mudroot asked.

"Because Lightning's element is very unpredictable," Hawkkit explained. "With only a few strikes, it could destroy the world."

"Is that why the others were furious at Darkpaw, then?" Flamepaw questioned.

"Yes," Hawkkit answered. "He wasn't supposed to use his element at all, even though it wasn't close to us. He should have retreated after that, but they were still unfair. How could they continue after he'd won? It's just so mouse-brained!"

"Well, no one's really fair these days," Flamepaw muttered.

"Tell me about it," Hawkkit growled, her eyes narrowed and distant. There were a few absent murmurs following that.

"Will he wake up soon?" Mudroot asked.

"He still hasn't recovered from the incident during the ThunderClan invasion, so no, he will probably be sleeping a while," Hawkkit told the brown warrior.

"He was determined, if nothing else," Flamepaw commented. "He was wounded and tired. The fight seemed hopeless. I wonder what kept him going."

"Darkpaw wins," Mudroot said.

"What?" Flamepaw asked.

"Darkpaw doesn't lose," Mudroot repeated. "He's going to be a warrior soon."

"Impossible!" Flamepaw hissed. "He's barely older than I am, and I've only been apprentice -"

"Firestrike can't teach him anymore," Mudroot interrupted him.

"No clan born cat -" Flamepaw began.

"He's not clan born," Mudroot said. "He's a loner. Had to fight for his food. He fought at a young age. That's why he is scarred."

"That explains so much!" Leopardleap gasped, looking down to the dark apprentice. "This was the apprentice ThunderClan said was injured by a fox, right?" Mudroot nodded.

"So Duskstar wanted to keep him a secret," Hawkkit concluded. "But why? We all have an equal amount of loners and clan born cats now. What makes him different. . .?"

They were quiet for several more heart-beats before Hawkkit told the losing team to run across the island five times. Leopardleap hovered over Darkpaw while they did that, making sure he was okay. Rain told her several times he was, but she wasn't convinced.

They continued playing more 'games' and learning new things as Hawkkit pointed them out. Leopardleap noticed half way Nyka hadn't spoken once since her fight with Darkpaw. During the end of the training session, Darkpaw did wake up. He was bombarded by questions he only answered softly, and then were shooed off by Hawkkit. Eventually, the Elemental mortals were forced back to their clans while Hawkkit stayed behind with Darkpaw.

_I wonder what their speaking of?_ Leopardleap wondered.

_Air is probably scolding Lightning,_ Rain scoffed.

_Darkpaw may have broken the rules, but you did to!_ Leopardleap hissed. _You could have killed him, and nothing forgives that!_

_If only you knew,_ Rain sighed.

_If only I knew what?_ Leopardleap asked furiously.

No answer ever came.

* * *

**A/n: I do not own Warriors. **

_Hello everyone! I had a lot of fun with this chapter. It really sets up a lot of side plots, and of course there is major character development here. I'm excited to see how this goes now. ^.^_

_Thank you for your reviews!_

_-+- The Assassins Anthem, may darkness be with you._


	13. Chapter 12 :: Trusted

Mudroot wasn't doing well. Fernfur didn't have any herbs to help. Mountain wouldn't speak. Darkpaw didn't like to talk about it. No one else wanted to help him. Addertooth was gone.

He was alone.

It had been a quarter moon. The Elemental mortals had trained that long. The same game. Over and over. But different teams. Quicker. Stronger. Smarter. It was amazing. They learned fast.

But they didn't like each other as much. Nyka hated Darkpaw. Darkpaw always won. Flamepaw supported Nyka. He wasn't fond of Darkpaw. Or Mudroot. Leopardleap was cautious of the apprentice. Hawkkit loved Darkpaw. So everyone disliked her. Mudroot was strange. The RiverClan elemental mortals didn't like him.

Mudroot didn't mind. Mudroot didn't care. Mudroot wanted Addertooth back. Darkpaw never helped. He worsened it. But Mudroot wasn't angry. Darkpaw wanted to win. They all did. Darkpaw was smart, though.

_He's not smart, he's cruel and a deceiving little brat taking right after his mentor,_ Mountain spat. Mudroot didn't reply. Nothing worked. Supporting Darkpaw was hopeless.

Mudroot went out now, though. He ate his fresh-kill. Listened to the elders. Went on patrols. Darkpaw usually didn't. He was usually gone with Pinepaw. No one knew what they did. But Mudroot noticed something. Darkpaw called Pinepaw 'Pineclaw.' Pinepaw called Darkpaw 'Dark.' A few others noticed. They were confused.

Swiftpaw noticed.

He was angry.

Darkpaw was bullied more often. No one interrupted them. They walked right past. Mudroot did too. He liked to think it was because he couldn't do anything. Was that what _they_ thought? The other clan cats? Mudroot didn't know.

Sunhigh.

Darkpaw returned with Pinepaw. Goldenfoot glared. Mudroot didn't know why he was angry. Was he jealous? Did he not like Pinepaw's fast learning with Darkpaw? Pinepaw turned her back. Darkpaw turned and disappeared back into the forest.

_Follow him,_ Mountain ordered.

Darkpaw does this every time," Mudroot said.

_"Follow him, mouse-brian!_ Mountain hissed. In a quieter tone, he said, _I am sorry. Please forgive me. But you must follow him. I need to see where he is going._ Mudroot didn't want to spy. But he saw the other apprentice stand. They left camp.

So Mudroot followed. He stayed several fox-lengths behind the apprentices. Mountain protested. Mudroot ignored him. His mentor never knew much. Darkpaw was going toward the border. Deep into the forest. Didn't he hear the loud apprentices marching through the undergrowth? Maybe not.

When they came to a closed clearing, Darkpaw stopped. Mudroot did as well. He watched the apprentices surround the poor tom. Darkpaw's gaze was on his paws again. He was tense. Mudroot knew what that meant. He was ready for a fight.

"Alright, kit, what are you doing to my sister?" Swiftpaw asked. He spoke big. Big for being the smallest tom. Aside from Darkpaw.

Darkpaw did not speak.

"You're training her to be your follower, aren't you?" Swiftpaw hissed. "You're turning her against us!"

Darkpaw stayed silent.

"Speak, you worthless piece of crow-food!" Swiftpaw snapped. "What are you planning to do with my sister? Make her kill for you? I swear to StarClan, if you hurt her -"

Darkpaw laughed. It was a small chuckle, but it quieted the light gray tom. The other apprentices tensed. Swiftpaw wasn't as brave.

"Wh-what are you laughing about?" the tom questioned.

"You all think I'm going to hurt her, and yet that's the one thing I'm trying to prevent," Darkpaw said. Swiftpaw clenched his jaw.

"How is taking her into the forest going to help her?" Leafpaw asked. He sniggered a bit afterward.

"None of you have noticed?" Darkpaw said, a flicker of a smile. He was amused. _He's gotten braver,_ Mudroot realized.

Leafpaw unsheathed his claws and slashed a large gash into Darkpaw's face. The tom did not flinch. He did not even show pain when he stared at Leafpaw right back.

"Noticed what, Halfbrain?" Swiftpaw asked. Darkpaw did not move a muscle. In a rage, Swiftpaw pushed the smaller tom to the ground. Darkpaw hit the ground hard. Mudroot tried to move. He couldn't.

"What gives you the impression Pinepaw is in danger?" Swiftpaw asked again. Darkpaw averted his eyes and laid limp on the ground. His bravery was gone. Leafpaw pushed onto Darkpaw's neck. He unsheathed his claws.

Darkpaw panicked.

Darkpaw's limbs flailed. In a wave of yowling and demands, the other apprentices held Darkpaw down. The dark apprentice started breathing quickly. Leafpaw grinned a manic grin. He leaned in closer to Darkpaw's wide yellow eyes.

"Tell us now, or you're dead," Leafpaw hissed.

Darkpaw's breathing evened out then, and his wild eyes calmed. "You aren't bold enough."

Leafpaw made a quick movement. His teeth sank into Darkpaw's neck. The young tom did not yowl as Mudroot had expected. He clenched his jaw. The pain did not bother him.

"Tell me!" Leafpaw demanded harshly.

"You have no right," Darkpaw breathed through gritted teeth. "You have no right to know." Leafpaw pressed his paw into the bite mark, forcing Darkpaw to suck in a breath.

"If you won't tell us," Leafpaw growled, "then we'll force it out of you." He looked over at the others. "Do it now!"

"But -" Swiftpaw began.

"I said do it!" Leafpaw snapped. The apprentices each took their turns hurting Darkpaw. He didn't cry out once. In his eyes, the agony was evident.

After a short while, Mudroot found he could move. The earth user leaped forward, and immediately, Leafpaw ordered the apprentices to leave. They raced away. Mudroot padded over to Darkpaw.

"Fernfur -"

"No," Darkpaw said, sitting up. The stench of blood was thick on his coat.

"But your wounds -"

"Why does everyone think a simple scratch is going to kill me?" Darkpaw said impatiently. "I've dealt with worse before, and nothing those mouse-brained apprentices do will change that."

Mudroot relaxed slightly.

"I'm sorry, Mudroot," Darkpaw said then. "You aren't to blame. I've been about as cruel to you as they are to me."

"You don't hurt me," Mudroot said.

Darkpaw's eyes narrowed distantly. "It's just as evil."

"Then why do it?" Mudroot asked.

"I have to win," Darkpaw sighed.

Mudroot looked up.

"We have to leave."

"Is it that time already?" Darkpaw asked. Mudroot nodded. "Well, then let's go."

* * *

Mudroot and Darkpaw appeared last once again. As always, they took their places. Hawkkit in front. Darkpaw and Nyka on either side of her. Mudroot and Flamepaw next to them. Leopardleap next to both of those. No one commented on Darkpaw's wounds. It was normal. They gave him a sideways glance. Then, they looked away.

"Today marks a quarter moon of these meetings," Hawkkit announced happily. "We've come a long way, playing the game you three created. Darkpaw and I have decided, however, that we must move forward to something different to become even better."

"Oh, so that's what you do while we leave," Nyka said under her breath.

"Not now," Leopardleap whispered back. The white she-cat continued to stare at both Hawkkit and Darkpaw. "So what are we going to do?"

"Tell them, Darkpaw," Hawkkit said with a grin toward Leopardleap.

"Physical combat with teeth and claws," Darkpaw murmured. His head was low. Normal.

"You piece of crow-food!" Nyka said to the gray apprentice. Her fur bristled. "You only decided that because you know you're better at it!"

"No, he did not!" Hawkkit snapped. Mudroot found her strange when she got angry. "_We_ decided this because there will be points where an enemy will get close to you and you'll need to use your claws and teeth! Besides, most of our attacks using our elements use physical movements anyway. We need to learn this, and Darkapw seems to be quick enough to maybe teach us a few tricks. Most of us are too young to know how to truly fight, after all."

"As if," Nyka growled lowly.

"Alright!" Hawkkit said loudly. A smile had replaced her frown. "I'll go first with. . .well, Flamepaw."

"He's twice the size of you, though," Leopardleap spoke.

"Exactly," Hawkkit said. "Just watch, and we'll show you how size matters."

The two cats walked forward. Each took their own fighting positions. It was strange. Flamepaw was the biggest tom, despite his age. Hawkkit was the smallest. It looked obvious. Hawkkit looked confident. Flamepaw looked cautious. They jumped forward.

The fight took a long time. Hawkkit could run under Flamepaw. Flamepaw was strong. Once, he caught her. Then she slipped away. Finally, Hawkkit attacked. She tried to push him over. It didn't work. Then she tried to trip him. That didn't work either. Flamepaw was agile.

Finally, Flamepaw caught her. He jumped on her. He pinned her. Hawkkit frowned. She was smiling by the time she was let up. Sitting, she faced the others.

"Did you see what the size difference did?" Hawkkit asked. Everyone waited.

"You were small enough to confuse him," Nyka sighed. Was the answer obvious? "But not strong enough to tackle him. He was strong enough, but by the time he caught you, he had exhausted himself."

"Exactly!" Hawkkit said. "Now, what if I was fighting someone more my size? Like Nyka?" Hawkkit gestured with her tail to come over. With a stiff walk, Flamepaw rejoined the group. Nyka pranced over.

They took their positions. Nyka lunged forward. Hawkkit was fast enough to get out of the way. It was a chase again. Nyka was faster. Hawkkit suddenly turned around. She surged toward Nyka. Nyka was stunned. They went rolling away. Nyka made a quick movement. She pinned Hawkkit down.

"What happened when the sizes were pretty much even?" Hawkkit asked. Her tail curled around her paws as she sat.

"It depended on who was more adept," Leopardleap realized.

"As well as who wanted it more," Hawkkit responded. "For example, why don't Mudroot and Leopardleap fight for us?"

Mudroot was confused. Leopardleap had to fight? She was a medicine cat. He narrowed his eyes. He walked forward. He took his position as Leopardleap did. She was biting her lip. Was she confused to? She shook. Was she scared? Addertooth told him not to fight scared cats.

He thought too much.

Leopardleap jumped forward and they went tumbling forward. Mudroot managed to roll away. They broke apart and stared at each other. Mudroot didn't want to fight her. She attacked again. He evaded it. She kept attacking, though. He had to fight her.

So he attacked.

Mudroot lunged with as much strength as he could muster and pinned her down easily. "Sorry," he mumbled. Leopardleap simply smiled. He let her up. Mudroot sat down with his head low. Did they hate him for it?

"Neither of you had any ambition over the fight at all," Flamepaw pointed out.

"It's because Mudroot is passive, and Leopardleap is a medicine cat," Hawkkit explained. "We will have to train them out of it, of course, and -"

"But medicine cats aren't supposed to -" Leopardleap began.

"Leopardleap, Rain chose you as her mortal," Hawkkit said. "And the Elementals rank before our warrior ancestors. Therefore, you are an elementalist first, and a medicine cat second. You must fight. Not all of the time, but some of it." Leopardleap's head lowered. Mudroot frowned. Hawkkit turned toward the others. "Now you've seen the passive ones fight. What about the ambitious? Flamepaw, Nyka, show us all you've got." Hawkkit smiled.

Nyka and Flamepaw took their positions. The fight was very exciting. Nyka would attack some, and Flamepaw would get away. Flamepaw would attack some, and Nyka would get away. They kept going at each other, though. Almost with the same moves. Eventually, Nyka managed to get Flamepaw in the leg. When she pinned him, they smiled at each other for a little while.

As they sat up, Leopardleap commented, "They were using the same attacks on each other, not trying anything new. That fight would have lasted too long if it were real."

"I still won," Nyka announced.

"Yes, but new inventions are needed," Hawkkit said. "Intelligence is just as important as speed or strength. Everyone wants to win. Those who don't never last long on a battle field."

"Let me guess," Nyka said. "I'm fighting Mudroot."

"Better," Hawkkit said. "You're fighting Leopardleap." Mudroot noticed Nyka chuckling to herself. Did she find that funny? That was mean. Mudroot looked over to Leopardleap. She looked fine with it.

Leopardleap faced Nyka. She was shaking. Was she cold? Nyka held a strange grin. Then she lunged. Leopardleap evaded the attack. Nyka still got her the second time.

"Did everyone see -"

"Yes, yes, they saw," Nyka said impatiently. "Can we move on to something where we actually learn a few techniques?" Hawkkit stiffened. Her smile was gone.

"Darkpaw," the kit said. "You get to fight Nyka now." Darkpaw sucked in a deep breath. His muscles tensed as he padded toward Nyka. Nyka smirked.

"Shouldn't he be disqualified considering his wounds?" she sniggered.

"He's fine," Hawkkit said.

"Think you're the best, do you?" Nyka challenged. She bent down into her fighting stance. "I'm gonna prove you wrong right here, right now." Darkpaw wasn't making eye contact. His eyes were narrowed.

Nyka made a movement toward Darkpaw. The fight was over in just two heart-beats. Mudroot didn't even see what Darkpaw did. One moment they were preparing. The next, Nyka was on the ground. Darkpaw was walking away.

"What in StarClan's name -"

"StarClan's kits!"

"That was impossible!"

Everyone started speaking at once. Leopardleap looked from Darkpaw to Nyka. She was frantic. Flamepaw went right over to Nyka. Nyka stared at the sky in shock. Hawkkit smiled.

"And that," she said, "is the difference between arrogance and awareness." Darkpaw was already sitting back in his normal spot.

Nyka gave out a loud yowl. She jumped up and started toward Darkpaw. "You dungfaced, mousehearted, little kit of ThunderClan! There was no way -"

"Stop right there," Hawkkit hissed. She stood in front of him. "You have no right to believe he somehow cheated."

"I've fought cats moons older than that fox-hearted little mouse-brain - and won - and he beat me!" Nyka spat. "That's something you see in StarClan, not in this arrogant -"

"He was not arrogant at all," Hawkkit interrupted her. "He searched you for weaknesses, found them, and used them. You, on the other hand, believed you could beat him easily. Therein lies your mistake." Nyka's eyes went wide.

"How dare you -"

"His speed helped," Hawkkit went on.

"I'm faster than he is -"

"Now _that's_ impossible," Hawkkit went on. "Tell her why, Darkpaw." There was a small pause. She sighed. "Darkpaw -"

"Lightning is the fastest element by far," he said automatically. "Earth is the strongest, Rain is the most agile. Ice is second fastest, Air is unknowable, and Fire is a mixture of the three."

"So what, I'm always going to be second best?" Nyka hissed.

"Unfortunately, yes," Hawkkit said. "You are bound to be his subordinate. We all are."

"When hedgehogs fly!" Nyka spat.

"It is true," Hawkkit said firmly. "Air has told me on countless occasions that Lightning and Darkpaw must -"

"I don't give a mousetail!" Nyka screamed. "I won't allow it! As long as I am here, I won't allow that coward to be better than me!"

Hawkkit sighed. "Fine. You'll learn eventually. Let's all take a break. Then we'll start on training out our weaknesses."

They all broke apart. Nyka stormed off. Flamepaw followed. Darkpaw stayed still. Hawkkit whispered to him quietly. Mudroot walked toward Leopardleap. She had been staring deeply at her paws for a while.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. She shook her head. "Addertooth shook her head a lot. I think she didn't want to explain it. Explaining things to me is hard." Leopardleap's gaze turned to him. Her expression was soft.

"It isn't hard, but a lot of cats don't know how to speak to someone as special as you," Leopardleap told him.

"Addertooth did," Mudroot said. He nodded. "She liked talking to me. No one else did. Darkpaw does. But he isn't nice. He doesn't like to talk."

"He _is_ a bit of a loner," Leopardleap agreed. She glanced over him. Was she scared?

"Don't be scared," Mudroot told her. "He's just as afraid."

"I-I'm not scared," she responded. "And why is he afraid? No one here would dare hurt him. Especially after that demonstration. How is he still an apprentice?"

"Duskstar wants him to be old enough," Mudroot explained. "There are other things to be scared of. The other apprentices. The other warriors. The things they say. The things they do."

"Why would he be frightened of the other apprentices and warriors? What do they do?"

"The warriors don't like to be near him," Mudroot said. "The other apprentices say mean things to him. They attacked him today."

"So why doesn't he do anything about it?"

"I don't know," Mudroot said. "He doesn't talk much. No one else will tell me. No one else talks to me." Leopardleap smiled warmly to him. Like Addertooth did. Like his mother did.

"They've got bees in their brains," Leopardleap said. "You're such a wonderful tom to speak to." Mudroot sat up a bit straighter.

"Addertooth told me that," Mudroot said. "I wish she was still here."

"Letting go takes time," Leopardleap said. "My mentor was killed a few moons ago. I still haven't made much progress in getting over it."

"Darkpaw said we have to," Mudroot told her. "Otherwise, we'll die." Leopardleap gave a chuckle.

"No we won't," she reassured him. "It will make our lives miserable, but we won't die."

"Oh," Mudroot said. "I don't like being lied to."

"I understand," Leopardleap sighed. "Everyone underestimates you. They use your innocence. It's unfair, isn't it?" Mudroot nodded. How did she notice that so fast? She was smart. She was pretty. She understood. She knew.

"Alright!" Hawkkit called over. "Let's get to fighting! Darkpaw and I will be helping you as best we can, so do your best!"

They stayed in their pairs. Leopardleap and Mudroot tried to fight each other. It worked the more they did it. Leopardleap matched his moves. He would try new ones. It seemed okay. They were doing alright.

"You two are moving like a pair stiff foxes," Darkpaw said. Mudroot and Leopardleap stopped. Leopardleap gasped with surprise.

"I didn't see you there," she said. Darkpaw nodded. "So. . .what do we do to fix it?"

"You've never fought before in your life, right?" Darkpaw asked. Leopardleap nodded. He attacked her. His claws were out. She didn't see it. Mudroot collided with him. Darkpaw fell. When he stood, he simply nodded.

"StarClan's kits, you could have hurt me!" Leopardleap exclaimed.

"I wasn't planning on getting a mousetail from you," Darkpaw said.

"But how could you know -"

"I didn't," Darkpaw interrupted. "It was a guess. In battle, you have to go with guesses. Guesses and risks will win the fight."

"So what did you guess?" Leopardleap asked.

"I guessed Mudroot needed someone to protect," Darkpaw said. "And you do to. It's how cats like you fight."

"Cats like me?" Leopardleap asked.

"Anyone who doesn't like to fight, or hasn't grown up fighting," Darkpaw responded. "So I want you both to try again, but this time, think of someone you're fighting for. Imagine that if you lose, they will be harmed. Imagine the worst. Go on."

Leopardleap gave him a long look. Then she and Mudroot started fighting. Mudroot thought of her. Thought of how defenseless she would be if she were in trouble. He thought of protecting her. He had her pinned very quickly.

"Leopardleap, were you thinking of anyone?" Darkpaw asked.

"Yes, but I can't -" she said as she sat up. She shook her head. "It's not working."

"Try it a few more times," Darkpaw told them. They did. Mudroot won every single time. Leopardleap was stressed. She didn't look like she was having fun. Was she supposed to? Mudroot was curious.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't -"

"I understand," he said. There was a softness to his voice. "Some cats never really do know how to protect others, and that's a good thing. It means you're someone to be protected. You're different. But you still need to fight for something." Leopardleap nodded. Darkpaw studied her. Mudroot noticed his relaxed muscles. Was he relaxed? He looked it. It was so strange to see Darkpaw like that. Darkpaw was never relaxed.

"So what now?" Leopardleap asked. Her head was low. Her shoulders had dropped. "Am I hopeless?"

Darkpaw didn't say anything at first. Then, "Reedfur, the medicine cat who was murdered, was your mentor, right?" Leopardleap flinched.

"Yes. . ." she said softly.

"That rogue is still out there, you know," Darkpaw told her. "He's waiting to fight more. I'm sure your patrols have seen him. Your mentor is dead, and yet he's not." Leopardleap tensed. Darkpaw nodded. Did that confirm something? "Pretend Mudroot is him. See what happens."

They got ready to fight. Leopardleap's eyes were narrowed. Her muscles were stiff. Her jaw was clenched. She was different. This time, she attacked first. This time, she was stronger. This time, Mudroot had to remember constantly he was fighting to protect someone. They went at each other in different ways. Each unsuccessful to the other. Mudroot pinned her finally. She was smiling.

"I did it!" she exclaimed as she sat up. Darkpaw smiled. It was an odd expression. It looked as if he didn't know how.

"Congratulations," he said. "Were you pretending Mudroot was that rogue?"

"Not at all!" Leopardleap stated. "I was thinking that if I didn't win, that if I didn't do this to help myself get better, that rogue would go on killing others. And I don't want that - I want to see him dead." Darkpaw nodded.

"Excellent," he said. "Continue fighting with that mentality, and you won't need me at all." Leopardleap smiled.

"Thank you," she said. "For teaching me. You must have had an amazing teacher to be able to teach this good." In an instant it was gone. Darkpaw's smile vanished. His scowl returned. He wasn't showing his emotions. He was gone. Leopardleap frowned.

"I'm sorry -"

"Forget about it," Darkpaw said. "Just continue fighting. You still need help with it."

The rest of the day was just training. Darkpaw's happiness didn't return. Leopardleap was uncomfortable. She was confused. Mudroot felt bad for her. Darkpaw was being rude. Darkpaw wasn't being nice.

When they were dismissed, Darkpaw went to stay with Hawkkit. They spoke softly. Mudroot wondered what they talked about. Leopardleap looked at herself in the lake. Nyka and Flamepaw were gone.

"What's wrong?" Mudroot asked.

"It's nothing," Leopardleap said. She stood and started walking. Mudroot followed.

"Everyone says it's nothing. It's actually everything," Mudroot said. "That's what Addertooth told me. What's wrong?"

"I really don't think we should be talking about this, Mudroot, really, I'm fine," she rambled.

"No you're not," Mudroot said. "You look like Addertooth when she was having a bad day. You're frowning. You're walking quickly. You're trying to get away from me. Don't try to get away from me." Leopardleap gave a bleak smile.

"It's not you I'm trying to get away from," she said.

"Darkpaw?" Mudroot asked. "But I thought you weren't afraid of him anymore."

"I wasn't, but then when I said that to him and he got serious. . ." she shook her head. They continued walking.

"You didn't know what would happen," Mudroot said.

"But why? Why did he. . .?" Leopardleap asked. "I hate offending others. I obviously made him remember something horrible about his past, and I could have avoided it all if I just -"

"You couldn't have," Mudroot interrupted. "He's always angry. It was only a matter of time. He'll be okay. He's always reminded. You aren't the first to make him like this." Leopardleap looked absently forward. They had stopped at the tree bridge.

"Why are you so interested in making sure I'm okay?" Leopardleap asked. "We barely know each other."

"You are talking to me," Mudroot said.

"Darkpaw talks to you."

"You talk as if I'm normal," Mudroot said. "You don't care that I'm not." Her worries seemed to melt away. Her scowl turned into admiration. The wall blocking her thoughts went away. She was sad. She was confused. She was fighting with herself. She was scared. She was hoping.

They stared at each other for many moments. Then she jumped up onto the tree bridge. She said, "Follow me." She ran across it. Mudroot followed her. She jumped off. He did too. Then they ran into RiverClan. He hesitated. She kept running. He continued toward her.

He didn't know why he did. There was something in his stomach. Something telling him to go with her. Something telling him breaking the rules wouldn't matter. It wouldn't matter compared to what he would gain. What would he gain?

They ran deep into RiverClan territory. Neither of them got tired. The snow beneath their paws did not freeze them. The frigid air did not cool their lungs. The streams did not stop them. The setting sun did not bring them back. Time didn't matter. Clans did not matter. Rogues did not matter. They only mattered.

They stopped at nightfall. They were in a clearing. Mudroot stomped into the ground. The ground beneath them shot upward. Leopardleap held on with unsheathed claws. The ground around them stopped when it was three foxlengths in the air. Leopardleap moved the snow. They laid down.

"This is what I wanted," Leopardleap said. She was laying against him. Her eyes were closed. She was peaceful. "Calm, peacefulness with you."

"With me?" Mudroot asked.

"Yes, with you," Leopardleap responded. Mudroot felt like he could fly.

"I like you," Mudroot said.

"I like you too, Mudroot," Leopardleap said. "When I saw you, you know, I knew you were different. But seeing how Flamepaw and Darkpaw treated you. . .It made me mad. You're no different than them. You're better, actually."

"That's what Addertooth said. . ." Mudroot murmured. Leopardleap frowned.

"Do you miss her?" she asked softly.

"Yes," he said. "I thought I would never see her again. I won't. She's gone. But I'm not alone. You make me feel normal, like she did. I like that. I don't want it to change." Leopardleap smiled.

"It won't," Leopardleap promised. "As long as I live, I'm going to treat you like every other cat, and I'm going to talk to you and laugh with you and. . .and love you just like I would everyone else." She blushed. Mudroot rested his tail on her body and relaxed completely. She snuggled closer to him.

And then they fell asleep.

* * *

Rain watched from her niche of lake and clouds. It misted, but there was no rain. Tiny ripples made small movements in the water she sat on, but nothing else. It was quiet. Peaceful. It was what her element desired.

It was what Leopardleap desired.

Though, in her mind, she had promised to keep her mortal away from the others when it came to love. She had, for some reason, not done anything against Leopardleap's choice with Mudroot. Mountain, obviously, didn't object either.

The relationship was easy enough to understand: Mudroot wanted security and a false sense of normality, and Leopardleap wanted something that wouldn't be ripped from underneath her paws. They both had what they wanted, and that was what made it unbreakable even if they barely knew each other.

But it was dangerous.

If one died in the war, what would happen to the other? If one found a better option, what would the other do? If they managed to fight over something, what destruction would befall the world around them?

Just like last time.

* * *

**A/n :: I do not own Warriors. **

**BEFORE YOU KILL ME!**

Let me explain.

I've been on vacation since the 23rd. Let's see. . .Grand Canyon, Monument Valley, 4 Corners, Casa Grande, Tomestone and then. . .back again. And I live in Central California. And we're going by trailer. And my dad limited Wifi. So yeah, you're all lucky I managed to update. XD JK, Jk.

Fluffy chapter. It's rare for me. So be happy with it. =)

-+- The Assassins Anthem, may darkness be with you.


	14. Chapter 13 :: Completed

Flamepaw watched Nyka sleep with a sour expression. His inability to sleep had left him that way. It wasn't the ice den's incredibly cold temperature or a coughthat was keeping him up, though. It was RiverClan's evident decision to exile him as soon as they heard about what he did.

Some of the patrols had seen him around, of course. However, once they saw how behaved he was, and how close Leopardleap and Nyka were, they didn't even approach. He was just a benign loner in their territory that would do them no harm.

But they didn't know about his mother.

Flamepaw didn't want to be there when his father told the clans that he was a murderous, insane tom with no respect for life. Hawkkit, however, insisted. For good reason: if anyone could change Streamstar's mind, it would be Elementals. In his mind he knew RiverClan's leader would be more prideful than to subside with fear.

_Aren't you a ball of happy moss._

Flamepaw sighed and responded, _I can always count on you to ruin my thoughts, can't I? _

_Who else, if not me?_ Flame asked. _Everyone needs a pesky mentor to give them a little fun._

_I doubt that,_ Flamepaw asked. _Remember my old mentor? _

_That old brute? He wasn't your mentor, he was your kitsitter, F_lame said. _He never even called you by your real name. _

_That part I didn't mind,_ Flamepaw mumbled.

_What, you _like_ being called a mousehearted birdbrain?_ Flame asked.

_No, but it's better than hearing 'Flamepaw' like it's some sort of curse,_ Flamepaw growled.

_So you still believe you'll change it? _

_When I'm a loner, I will,_ Flamepaw asked. _Maybe to something like 'Fire' or 'Scorch.' Those sound intimidating._

_Whatever you say,_ Flame said._ But what if the clans accept you? _

_As if - _

_Just answer the question. _

Flamepaw hesitated a moment.

_I guess I really haven't thought about it much,_ Flamepaw asked. _Nyka and Leopardleap are mostly the ones I've been concerned about._

_Exactly!_ Flame exclaimed. _You've got to stop thinking about all the bad points about the future - you don't even know what's going to happen yet._

_Nice thing to say considering your feelings toward Lightning,_ Flamepaw mumbled. Pain rippled through his head with a quick flash. It was over as soon as he felt it.

_You've got no right talking about him as if he's innocent,_ Flame growled. There was a deathly tone in his words. _He is a treacherous, evil, and dangerous, and there's nothing else to him. _

_What did he -_

"Flamepaw?" Nyka asked. Flamepaw's gaze shifted upward to the she-cat's sharp blue eyes.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, Flame's taking to me."

"Understandable," Nyka responded.

"He keeps mentioning Lightning and whatever in StarClan's name he did," Flamepaw said as he stood. "It really is annoying how they won't tell any of us. I mean, if history is deemed to repeat itself with Darkpaw, wouldn't it be smart to tell us what happened?"

_No, it would be -_

"They won't tell us, no matter what we do," Nyka said with a yawn. "Besides, who cares? They're up in the sky, not down here with us. Their rivalry is their own problem." Flamepaw shrugged.

"Point taken," he said. "So, is it time to go?"

"Are you mouse-brained? We've got the entire afternoon," Nyka said.

"Didn't Hawkkit say we had to go early? That's why we slept in so late, remember?"

Nyka groaned and growled, "Do I _really_ have to go back and stare Scarface in the face again?"

"Don't be a hypocrite," Flamepaw sighed. "Darkpaw's had just as hard life as you, and he isn't that bad if you ignore him."

"Yeah right," Nyka spat. "All he wants to do is be the leader because that's what he's destined to do." At the word 'destined' she made an exaggerated gesture.

"Have you ever had a normal conversation with him?" Flamepaw asked. "The last thing he wants is to be a leader."

"Then he's a coward," Nyka muttered.

"What's your problem?" Flamepaw asked.

"Nothing!" Nyka hissed. "He's the one who keeps winning."

"That's kind of the point of training."

"Yeah, but if he wanted to give up the leader's spot so bad, he wouldn't be fighting so hard for it."

"Maybe that's not why he's fighting so hard."

Nyka looked away.

"Come on, let's go find Leopardleap and Mudroot," she said.

"Okay," he responded. "Nyka?" She paused. "I don't hate you for wanting to be on top, you know. It's what I like about you." She hesitated, and then continued walking. Flamepaw smiled; he'd gotten to her.

As they walked through the snow, Flamepaw found his mind wandering about Leopardleap's relationship with Mudroot. No one could confirm it, of course, but no matter where they were, they were together. Usually in an odd spot. Normally, Mudroot came to RiverClan after the training, and then went home in the morning. ThunderClan hadn't really noticed, but from what he'd overheard patrols saying, Streamstar was going to intervene soon. After all, Leopardleap was still their only medicine cat.

_But she's also a warrior, sort of,_ Flamepaw thought. _I mean, she fights, doesn't she? And she's training just like all of us. So why can't she have kits? She's breaking all of the other rules. _

_Having kits is a larger responsibility than fighting and healing at the same time,_ Flame warned. His voice was dark again.

_What difference does it make? If she's expected to fight with us, train with us, and to abandon her medicine cat duties if she's needed, she's not much of a medicine cat any more, is she? _

_Kits are not the same as duties to your clan,_ Flame said.

_The only difference is she's doing it out of love!_ Flamepaw growled.

_And that is my exact point,_ Flame responded. _Love has always destroyed more lies than it has saved, which is why I will warn you once again -_

_Oh, shut up!_ Flamepaw hissed. _I get it already! And guess what? I've decided that Nyka and I being together won't cause anything other than a glacier melting, so stop going on about something I already know. _

"There you are!"

Flamepaw glanced upward to see Mudroot and Leopardleap on their pillar of earth. Their tails were the only thing that could be seen about them.

"Hmm?" Leopardleap asked. She sat up so the rest of her could be seen. "Is it that time already?"

"Yup," Flamepaw said with a smile. "So stop making googly eyes at each other and come down here before I burn through whatever you're sitting on."

"You can't burn through dirt," Mudroot said as he stood. He made a strong movement, and the pillar lowered to the actual ground.

"I could try," Flamepaw pointed out.

"Leopardleap can quench it," Mudroot said back.

"I'll spark it up again," Flamepaw said.

"Leopardleap can quench it again," Mudroot said. "Flames always go away when rain comes." Nyka burst out laughing.

"And there you go, Flamepaw, the cycle of life," Nyka responded. With a shake of her head, she said, "Come on, or we're going to show up later than Darkpaw." Mudroot shook his head.

"We will get there faster," Mudroot said. "Darkpaw said he was going to be very late today."

"Did he say why?" Leopardleap asked curiously.

"He said it was important," Mudroot said.

"That's a load of mousedroppings," Nyka hissed.

"Darkpaw does important things," Mudroot defended. "He trains Pinepaw."

"He's training an apprentice?" Nyka asked. "Why?"

"I don't know," Mudroot said. "He doesn't like her mentor. He thinks he's mean to her."

"As if!" Nyka laughed. "He's probably just paranoid."

"Darkpaw is smart," Mudroot said lowly.

"No, he's lucky and he receives pity," Nyka stated.

"Nyka, just be quiet," Leopardleap hissed. "Obviously you two have different opinions. You don't have to fight over it."

The two were quiet for the rest of the journey.

* * *

"Come on, Flamepaw, you've got more than that, don't you?"

Flamepaw breathed heavily as he stared at Nyka. After a quarter moon of training without their elements, they were now training with both. One of them wouldn't be able to use their element, and the other could. Fortunately for him, Nyka was the one who couldn't.

She surged forward and went past all of his blasts of fire, quick as the wind. Flamepaw backed up as he created a wall of fire, preventing her from pinning him. He dashed away and realized right then that he was losing.

_My body is too tired!_ Flamepaw exclaimed.

_Stop throwing the fireblasts - they exhaust you more_, Flame instructed. _Stay away from the trees. Use that technique I showed you when you were in ShadowClan if you need a last resort. _

Flamepaw did exactly that. He moved far enough from the trees that Nyka couldn't do anything, but close enough for refuge. He resorted to confusing her as to where he was, covering himself in flames while covering the land with temporary flames. It seemed to work.

Suddenly, she jumped through a wall of flames near him and became too close. Flamepaw sprinted into the trees and slid around to face Nyka, who stopped in confusion. An explosion happened around her, tree after tree erupting with flames.

Several branches fell from the impact. He couldn't see the sly she-cat behind the wall of branches and flames, so he gave a sigh of relief as he caught his breath. Sooner than he would have thought from Nyka, the white cat figured out a way around the branches and quickly made her way toward him.

Flamepaw had no more energy, for though he started running, Nyka had him pinned. Rain came from the skies and the slight breeze grew still. In just a few heartbeats, the island was back to normal other than a few scorch marks.

"I win!" Nyka announced. Flamepaw growled loudly and stood up.

"Mouse-brained!"

"Me?" Nyka asked, her muscles tensing.

"No, me!" Flamepaw yowled. "I could have gotten away, but I just stood there!"

"You'll do better tomorrow," Hawkit said.

Flamepaw gave a laugh of myrth. "If there even is a tomorrow."

"Not this again," Nyka groaned.

"What are you talking about?" Hawkkit asked. "You're coming back, aren't you?"

"If the clans let me, sure," Flamepaw growled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look, I don't want to talk about it -"

"Tonight, at the gathering, Shadestar will tell the clans why he was exiled," Nyka interrupted.

"Nyka!" Flamepaw hissed.

"What? They need to know," Nyka said. "Maybe, and I'll regret saying this as long as I live, they'll help."

"Help what?" Hawkkit asked. "He was exiled, and now he's in RiverClan. How is an announcement going to change anything?"

"It's not _that_ I was exiled," Flamepaw said, "it's _why_."

"Why? What did you do?" Hawkkit asked.

"That doesn't matter," Flamepaw growled. "But as soon as RiverClan hears it, I'll be exiled for sure."

"That's not right," Hawkkit said. "There has to be something -"

"Make yourself useful to them," Darkpaw said. They all turned to the quiet apprentice.

"What?" Flamepaw asked.

"Make yourself too useful to exile," Darkpaw said simply. "If you're too valuable, then they will take the risk."

"How do I do that?" Flamepaw asked. "They don't know the first thing about me, and the Gathering is tonight."

"Exactly," Darkpaw said.

"I'm missing the point," Hawkkit put in. Darkpaw narrowed his eyes a bit tighter.

"This is going to be hard to explain," he warned, "but I know RiverClan is going to be attacked tonight."

"What -?"

"You're joking -"

"How in StarClan's name do you know -?"

"Listen, I know it's difficult to believe, but everything this cat has told me has happened so far, so I'm going to trust him," Darkpaw went on.

"I won't," Nyka hissed. "And I most definitely won't trust you."

"Nyka, if you don't -"

"How long were you going to wait to tell us?" Nyka asked, her voice dangerously low.

"I had to make sure my sources were reliable -"

"No, you were just going to use it to your advantage," Nyka growled. "You traitor!" Without much warning, Nyka lunged forward. Despite his shock, Nyka was on her back, pinned to the ground, in only a few heart-beats. "Get off me so I can kill you!"

"What's your problem?" Hawkkit screamed. "What ancestor in StarClan gave you the right -"

"No one gives me the right to do anything!" Nyka hissed. "Not Streamstar, not StarClan, and certainly not this half-hearted birdbrain!"

"I'm not ordering you to do anything!" Darkpaw said. "I'm just telling you what would be best -"

"And I'm not agreeing with it!" Nyka snapped. "I'm not going to trust you with a decision like that, even if my life was at stake!"

"Nyka, calm down, or I swear to StarClan -"

"Why not?" Darkpaw growled. "What have I done that could have possibly given you a reason to distrust me?"

"You are the only loner in this group!" Nyka hissed. "No one ever questions anything you do, and you're Lightning's mortal, so obviously -"

"- I'm a treacherous, murderous monster?" Darkpaw asked. Flamepaw shivered. Nyka took this chance to push the dark apprentice off of her. In an instant, there was a wall of ice surrounding just her and Darkpaw.

Flamepaw leaped forward to the edge, blasting everything he had at the large ice wall. Large gusts of wind came forward. Nothing happened.

"Nyka, stop!" Flamepaw yelled. He saw Darkpaw glance around quickly and his heart leapt. Darkpaw was never afraid, so if he was, he knew something bad was about to happen.

"How does this feel?" Nyka hissed. "To feel like you're trapped? Like there's no where you can go?" She lunged at him. They collided, and Darkpaw was pushed into the thick layer of ice. He collapsed.

"I wasn't allowed to leave RiverClan. This is how I felt all of the time. No one liked me. No one understood me. They always looked at me as if I were going to kill them. And I was trapped in this. And I had no one. But then you show up, acting as if you've been through so much."

She put a paw on his shoulder and went on, "You aren't anything but a loner looking for a place to stay, and yet you act as if you went through the Dark Forest and back. And now you're using their pity to gain leadership. It's pathetic, cowardly, and -"

"How does it feel?" he asked. Flamepaw blinked.

"What?" she questioned.

"How does it feel to be like the cats who forced you into exile?" Darkpaw asked. Nyka's eyes widened and she quickly backed away from the gray apprentice. Flamepaw's heart began racing.

Suddenly, the ice melted away completely. Flamepaw sprinted forward to Nyka and searched her eyes for something he could use to help her get back on her paws.

"Darkpaw -"

"I'm fine," he said.

_Are those his favorite words?_ Flamepaw wondered sourly.

"Nyka," Flamepaw said. "Nyka, talk to me." She closed her eyes tightly, turned around, and sprinted away. "Nyka!"

"Let her go," Leopardleap said, standing in front of him. "At times like this, she needs to be alone to think things over. She will be okay." Flamepaw watched the white she-cat disappear from his sight before he relaxed.

"Come on," Leopardleap told him. "Let's go figure out a way to make sure you stay in RiverClan." Absently, he nodded and followed her. No matter how hard he tried, however, he could not get Nyka's discomfort out of his head.

* * *

Flamepaw knew what he had to do. Darkpaw had told him, every detail, of what he had to do, and he prayed to StarClan that this would work. That he wouldn't screw this up.

RiverClan camp wasn't hard to find, though he had to stay far enough away from it that the guards couldn't see him. That's what Darkpaw had said. _Why am I listening to him all of a sudden?_ Flamepaw asked. _Nyka hates him. _

_Unfortunately, Darkpaw is right in this case,_ Flame said._ I know how Streamstar's mind works, and if you successfully carry out the plan, you won't be exiled. _

_And then I get to stay,_ Flamepaw said. It was a thought that allowed his shoulders to relax.

Flamepaw's ears perked at the sound of rushing paws in snow. He crouched to the ground and waited, listening as hard as he could. He caught the movement of one rogue, and set his jaw. _One. . .Two. . .Three. . .Four. . .Now! _

Flamepaw sprinted forward and with a sharp twirl, the camp was surrounded with fire.

* * *

Hawkkit sat in the same spot she did in the last gathering as the clan cats started forward. The first clan to arrive - WindClan - looked at her cautiously and whispered to each other and glancing with narrowed eyes to the Elemental Mortals.

The next Clan to come, RiverClan, was quite at ease with the Elementals being there. There was talking now, and Hawkkit heard, "they've been training here" and "they come here every day." WindClan still moved around nervously.

"They aren't too thrilled to see us, are they?" Hawkkit asked. Darkpaw gave a small smile of recognition, but nothing further.

ShadowClan entered with hesitating steps. Shadestar, however, walked with a slow gait, and his tail was drooping. His amber eyes were distant, and he looked older. _What did Flamepaw do?_ Hawkkit asked herself.

"Why is ThunderClan late?" Darkpaw wondered out loud.

"Duskstar has been acting weird," Mudroot said.

"Not this weird," Darkpaw warned. Hawkkit bit her lip.

"Do you know what it is?"

"I have a guess," Darkpaw said. "My spy. . .he's not the most precautious tom. He's only slightly older than me, too. I was supposed to meet him tonight, before these meetings started. I told him about it the last time we met, but. . ."

"Don't be ridiculous! Why would ThunderClan attack such a young tom?"

"These days, they'll attack anything," Darkpaw said. "They don't want to be invaded again."

ThunderClan came, and Darkpaw tensed. Hawkkit wondered why until she noticed the way the ThunderClan warriors held their selves: clenched and ready for attack. Their eyes were wide. She looked to Darkpaw, and his idea seemed confirmed.

The yowl from the leaders happened several heartbeats later, and the clans gathered in silence as the clan leaders prepared their description.

"I shall begin this meeting," Duskstar announced, "as all of you have been asking. We were late because of a rogue entering deep into our territory" - "No," Darkpaw murmured - "and we have captured him -"

"Captured him?" Streamstar asked. "Why not chase him away?"

"It is not that simple, Streamstar," Duskstar said. "This rogue managed to wound four of my warriors." There were gasps below the leaf line of the tree.

"What will you do with him?" Fogstar asked.

"My deputy reasoned with the rogue when the battle broke apart, and he is being watched by my deputy and one of my best warriors."

"If he is that strong, I would be worried of his escape," Streamstar said.

"Indeed, but this rogue was just as frightened to see us as we were to see him," Duskstar responded.

"Frightened? But then why did he fight?" Fogstar asked.

"There is much we do not know, but as of yet, he is being kept in a secure den, and he was sleeping when we left," Duskstar explained. "I noticed his body was very weak when he was brought into camp, and he was very submissive when I attempted to speak to him. So no, I do not believe he will escape." There were whispers and quick speaking, but the only thing Hawkkit noticed was Duskstar's gaze. It had rested completely on Darkpaw, who averted his eyes.

"I am very happy to report, if you are done, that no more rogues have been sighted in my territory," Fogstar said. His voice wavered. "We have a new warrior tonight, however. Cloudheart and Crowfang recently received their warrior name." The clans repeated their names over and over, and Hawkkit yowled them as loud as she could. Several WindClan cats gave her dirty looks.

Streamstar announced. "We have also had no further run-ins with the rogue which murdered Reedfur. Leopardleap, our new medicine cat, is doing well in his turn. No cat has caught greencough this leaf-bare as of yet, and Lilyfur has given birth to her new kit, Silverkit. Willowpaw has also recieved his warrior name, Willowtail." The clan announced her name eagerly, and this time Leopardleap was the one who shouted the loudest.

"There is a matter," Streamstar went on with his gaze on Shadestar, "concerning a ShadowClan apprentice living in the outer parts of my territory. Is there a reason explaining this?" Shadestar had his eyes on a point far away. "Shadestar."

With a deep sigh, Shadestar shifted his eyes to Streamstar and said, "Nearly a moon ago, my deputy, Scorchwhisker, was killed by one of my apprentices, Flamepaw, who pleaded innocence by claiming he had done it in his own defense. In sorrow, I detained him instead of exiling him, and that night he escaped. Several warriors followed after him, and found him next to the body of his sister, Yellowpaw." He clenched his jaw and swallowed hard.

"The warriors, acting on their own accord, attempted to rid the forest of him, but he managed to get onto the river border. The last they saw, he fell in. When I went to make sure what I heard was true, I found him in your territory with your medicine cat and an apprentice of yours. They would not escort me to you, and so I have told myself I would not mention it until now, so that you may all hear of the danger he is."

Hawkkit's eyes were wide, and though she had expected the clans to start yowling in an uproar of insults toward Flamepaw, they were quiet. It was a deadly silence, as if they were all paying their respects to Scorchwhisker and Yellowpaw, both of which everyone knew were related to Shadestar.

"I am truly sorry for you, Shadestar," Fogstar said. "May StarClan welcome your mate and kit, and may they light your path."

"I tell you now, Streamstar, that this tom is dangerous, and is not to be reasoned with," Shadestar said with firmness in his voice. "Do not let him lie to you with his keen tongue. He is a killer, and there is no changing him." Streamstar stared straight at the tom with an expression of relation. _He's been through the same thing,_ Hawkkit realized with a jolt.

A burst of light made everyone glance over to RiverClan territory, where a fire had erupted in several different spots. Streamstar did not look the least bit surprised despite the gasps and shock rippling through the other clans.

Without any words, Streamstar jumped down from the tree he was in and sprinted straight for the tree bridge. His warriors, loyal and very perceptive, followed right after him. Hawkkit and Leopardleap followed.

No one said anything. They just ran. Hawkkit, despite her size, was keeping up with all of them. Next to her was Leopardleap and another young apprentice, one with worry in her eyes.

"Everything's going to be okay," Hawkkit told the young she-cat, who glanced at her with her frantic eyes. "Streamstar is a strong tom, he'll know how to deal with everything." The she-cat nodded firmly, but Hawkkit could see her shoulders relax.

The closer they got, the warmer the around them seemed to be. Trees were singed, but not burning. Rocks were darkened, but no flame was snaking its way up them. Then they began to see the damage of the first, which - considering it was fire - was not that much. Several trees were blackened, and bodies could be seen, but they were only injured rogues.

The camp wasn't destroyed at all. Rogue cats scrambled as the warriors who went to the gathering chased them out, one by one. The clan cats who didn't go to the gathering were shaking with both fear and anxiety, each with their own level of fear.

"Was anyone hurt?" Leopardleap called out. Only three warriors stepped forward, none of them seriously injured. Leopardleap padded over to them anyway.

"Don't heal us, heal him," one of the warriors said. They parted to reveal Flamepaw, who was sprawled upon the ground unconscious. Hawkkit dashed over to him with Leopardleap at her heal. They looked him over, and other than a few parts of singed fur and shallow cuts, he was only asleep.

"What happened?" Streamstar demanded at the closest warrior.

"The rogues attacked us just a small while ago, and we would have been completely outnumbered had it not been for this tom," the senior warrior answered.

"He used a huge wall of fire to scare off some of the rogues, and then he chased those that still went through with fire blasts -" one warrior spoke.

"He even fought a few!" interrupted a queen.

"And he saved me!" came the voice of a small kit. "They went into the nursery, but he battled them until they ran out screaming!"

"I wanna be like him someday!" one of the kits announced with his chest out.

Streamstar was frowning at Flamepaw, obviously conflicted.

"Streamstar, you can't be thinking of letting him go," a she-cat told him. "Think of what he did!"

"I am," Streamstar said. Hawkkit felt as if she were intruding then. His voice was so authoritative that it made her seem small and unimportant. "He killed Scorchwhisker and Yellowpaw, but he also saved my entire clan."

"He's a murderer!"

"Then he shouldn't have cared for my clan," Streamstar said sharply. His ears fell backward, and the she-cat shrunk away.

"N-nyka. . .?"

Hawkkit's amber gaze sifted back to Flamepaw, who's jade green eyes could be seen.

"Flamepaw! Thank StarClan - are you feeling alright?"

"Did I do it. . .?" Flamepaw asked. "Did. . .Did I save the kits. . .?"

"Yes. . ." Leopardleap said, tears coming from her eyes. "Yes, you did. This. . .this is going to hurt a bit, Flamepaw, but I have to heal -"

"Flamepaw!"

Hawkkit spun around to see Nyka running forward. She got out of the way as Snow's mortal reached the ginger tom.

"Flamepaw, what did you do? I thought you were going to be killed -"

"Still goin'," Flamepaw coughed with a smile on his face. "What. . .you think I would. . .leave you to get your revenge. . .on your own?" Nyka gave a small laugh.

"Don't scare me like that," Nyka said, "or I might just have to encase you in ice."

"That. . .would be painful. . ." Flamepaw claimed. Water crept onto his pelt, and immediately he became rigid. Hawkkit frowned. When the water engulfed him, it soaked into his fur, and he clenched his jaw.

"Hawkkit - get him dry -"

Hawkkit increased the wind in that area and the heat, and heartbeat by heartbeat, he dried. When it was over, he exhaled.

"I hate that part," he muttered. Nyka laid next to him and he rested his head on her front legs. And then he fell asleep again, as peaceful as he was before.

As Leopardleap began to heal the other warriors, Hawkkit watched Nyka and Flamepaw from a distance, curiously contemplating whether or not she would like to feel a love like that.

"You and Leopardleap will join me in my den when she is finished," Streamstar said lowly. Hawkkit turned to meet his amber eyes and then she watched as he padded toward what she assumed was his nest.

"What was that about?" Leopardleap asked.

"Are you done healing everyone?" Hawkkit questioned.

"I think so," Leopardleap responded.

"We have to go to his den," Hawkkit said. "Presumably to talk about Flamepaw." Suddenly, she gave a loud coughing fit.

"Are you alright?" Leopardleap asked immediately.

"It's. . .It's probably just the smoke," Hawkkit breathed. "Come on - we've got to make this right." Leopardleap nodded and padded forward with a swift gait, and Hawkkit followed.

His den was dark, especially considering the lowering moon. He was at the back with his gaze to the ground. When they made their appearance, he lifted eyes to meet theirs.

"Why did you want to speak to us?" Leopardleap asked.

"Why does a murderer of such an insane sort save a clan which does not even matter to him?" Streamstar asked. "I ask of you the answer, because you two know him best."

"I did not know of his crime until today," Hawkkit said. "But he doesn't act insane or murderous when we are training. In fact, he is the only one to lighten the mood. He's just a regular apprentice."

"What he told me," Leopardleap said, "was that his actions were truly out of defense, but since there were no witnesses, he was falsely accused. And it was not him who killed his sister. He found her dead on his way to RiverClan." Streamstar's eyes narrowed.

"Do you truly believe this?" he asked.

"I do," Leopardleap responded. "He told us what he did, freely, and he has made a friend in Nyka. And now he has saved our clan. Does that sound like a murderer to you?" Streamstar sighed. And then he said, mostly to himself:

"StarClan, what do I do?"

* * *

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the highrock!"

Nyka stood and walked right by Flamepaw's side as he made his way to the high rock. Dawn rays were peeking up over the horizon. Throughout the night, Flamepaw had slept his exhaustion away, and though he was still shaky, he'd said he was ready for this.

So she was too.

Nyka hadn't been there for him during the fight, so she was determined to keep him beside her in this announcement. Neither of them knew what was going to happen; Leopardleap had been too busy elsewhere to tell her, and Hawkkit had to leave. But she knew, for some reason, that if he was exiled, she would be too, and she would never return.

"As most of you have heard by now, our savior's past is filled with dark crimes," Streamstar began. "However, I have listened to his side of the story - who he is despite the accusations placed upon him - and I have shared dreams with StarClan. The wisdom given to me by the stars has allowed me to make the best decision regarding Flamepaw's acceptance or exile. I have chosen acceptance."

Sighs of relief from those not at the gathering could be heard, but those who had heard Shadestar's explanation were yowling, shouting, and yelling as loud as they could.

"He killed an apprentice!"

"He murdered his own mother!"

"Silence!" Streamstar bellowed. His tail flicked with irritation as the clan became quiet. "Do you question StarClan's judgment? Do you understand what you are condemning this tom to? There are rogues right outside our territory, and exile is as good as execution. Would you all enjoy becoming murderers yourself?"

"He deserves it!" someone said.

"He. Does. Not," Streamstar growled. "Flamepaw was wrongfully accused, and I will not allow him to be forced away because of it. If you feel differently, I suggest you leave." There were gasps and murmurs, but no one moved. "No one?"

Streamstar's eyes met Flamepaw's, and he said, "Then, as leader of RiverClan, I welcome you, Flamepaw." There was an errie silence, one where Flamepaw was frowning.

"Streamstar, if I may make a request. . ."

"Yes?" Streamstar asked with a tilt of his head.

Looking straight into the leader's eyes, Flamepaw said, "Flamepaw is a name that is haunted, cursed, and covered with red. It is too much of a reminder, too much of a flashback into a forgotten past. If I could, and if you are willing, can my name be changed?" Nyka grinned. His wish - his dream - was coming true.

"I am willing," Streamstar said. "Do you wish to change your name?"

"I do," Flamepaw said.

Streamstar inhaled, and then announced, "Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what he is. By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on he will be known as Sunpaw, for though flames shine brightly, the sun shines brighter than them all."

"Sunpaw! Sunpaw! Sunpaw!" those who wanted him to stay shouted. Eventually, out of loyalty, the other clan members started repeated the name as well.

"Welcome, Sunpaw, to RiverClan."

As Streamstar jumped down from the highrock, he looked to her with bright green eyes. They light up as light as the stars. Nyka returned his smile, and that feeling, the one which had forced her to come back for him, flared to life once more.

Flamepaw was safe.

And she would never leave his side.

* * *

**A/n :: I do not own warriors. **

_I have never been in love. That's why my love scenes suck. ^^_

_This is not completely edited, and that is because I really don't have the time. Sorry if I killed your eyes. ^.^_

_So, a lot of things are happening in this chapter, but this is the reality from here on out. Writing, in my mind, is for entertainment and teaching, and I am going through a _lot _of current issues with this book. Bullying, rights (like medicine cat having kits), and war are just a few of them, along with politics and several other minor lessons. For me, writing is a way for me to stand up for what I believe in, something I don't get to do when I'm not writing. So, if you pay attention, you'll get to see all of these issues (and more) being addressed. =)_

_All I'm saying is that, if you get offended about an unwritten meaning, I've warned you. _

_On a happier note, things are going to pick up from here. Darkpaw's chapters will be more frequent, but if you haven't figured it out by now, he _is _the main main character (because that totally makes sense). Furthermore, there will be quicker plot development, which, I'm going to warn you right now, I haven't even gotten one half of the way done with this yet. Yeah. This is going to be a large book XD_

_-+- The Assassins Anthem, may darkness be with you._


	15. Chapter 14 :: Convinced

_Dark, if you get anywhere near him, they'll see your connection, figure out who you are, and then exile -_

_Wind is counting on me,_ Darkpaw growled. _I promised him he would find shelter in the clans, and I won't standby and watch the clans do whatever they want to do with him. If I did, I would be like everyone I despise._

_Think about what you're doing!_ Lightning shouted. _If things go wrong, you could both be killed!_

_As if the clans would do something so dark,_ Darkpaw said. _Besides, I'd take the risk anyway._

_Why?!_ Lightning demanded.

_I've told you,_ Darkpaw responded.

_At least consider what you're going to do when you get to Wind,_ Lightning urged.

_It won't help anything,_ Darkpaw said. _There are too many unpredictable pieces to this game. I have to play it as I go along. _

_This is going to end in disaster! _

_Then don't watch,_ Darkpaw told him. _But I have to do this. _

_This is just what Air wanted! Curse him! Curse him to the Dark Forest, that insensible little -_

Duskstar suddenly turned upon him and asked, quite quickly, "How do you know the rogue?"

Darkpaw's heart sped up, realizing quickly that the entire clan had stopped and was staring at him. "He called out my name, then."

With a flick of Duskstar's tail, four warriors were surrounding him, one of which was Firestrike. Despite his suffocation, Darkpaw clenched his jaw and refused to show his fear.

And then they continued to ThunderClan.

* * *

Lightning ducked through the tunnel, avoiding the roots which dug through the earth. Despite Mountain's size, Lightning was still taller, and because of that, he was suffering his way through. T_his is for Dark. This is for Dark. _

When Lightning finally came to the large cave, he found Mountain sitting next to his thought portal. Then, the massive brown tom turned to meet is eyes, and narrowed them.

"What are you doing here?" Mountain demanded.

"You must have seen what they've done to him!" Lightning cried. "Dark is in trouble, and I need -"

"He has made his choice, now he will live with it," Mountain growled.

"But they're going to kill him!" Lightning exclaimed. "If that happens, then I -"

"- Will die as well." Mountain finished. "I know this. I will not stop it. I don't know who your mortal is, but if he has anything to do with the rogues, he deserves to die, and so do you."

"What -?"

Four thick earth walls rose high around Lightning, and soon he could neither be seen or heard.

* * *

Camp was very close to encountering midnight by the time the clan began to enter. Usually, everyone was asleep, but tonight, everyone - even the kits - were out watching him walk by. There were whispers, strange glares, and stares.

_They think I'm a spy,_ Darkpaw had gathered. _This is going worse than I'd hoped it would. _

"Put him with the other," Duskstar said from a while off. "Feed them, and then return to your nests. I will speak to them in the morning." As the long-furred leader disappeared into his den, the guards at the apprentices' den allowed him entrance.

Darkpaw paused at first, but then Firestrike warned, "If you do not go in on your own, you will be forced." The gray apprentice tensed his muscles and walked through, noticing that the guards quickly closed the opening.

"Dark, is that you?" Wind asked.

Darkpaw nodded at the black loner and said, "I knew it was you."

Wind lowered his head and said, "I'm sorry. I truly am. But when I couldn't find you, I'd assumed the worse, you know? Like that they had already gotten here -"

"Who?" Darkpaw asked.

"Shadow's lot," Wind answered. "Haven't I told you -?"

"No, you haven't," Darkpaw growled.

"Oh, well then I'd best start at the beginning," Wind said. "About two sunrises ago, I was just coming in to give Shadow his meal, and then he was making some sort of announcement. Everyone was there, even the toms!" Wind stopped, but after Darkpaw's silence, he continued, "Anyway, when I listened, he started talking about how the time to invade all of the clans had come, and how the other rogues next to him were going to help."

"Next to him?" Darkpaw questioned.

"The two cats that I talked to you about - well, there's three," Wind said, "but you get the point. Their names are Lion, Moon, and Fox, and they lead the other rogue clans, the ones that keep invading. There's one for each of the clans, from what I found out: Lion controls the one next to RiverClan, Moon controls the one next to WindClan, and Fox controls the one next to ShadowClan. Oh, and of course, Shadow controls the one next to this clan.

"But, anyway, after the meeting, Shadow started talking out in the open with those three, and I started listening. And then a new cat came - a warrior - and he saw me, and then he accused me of spying, and then I was chased all the way to the border of this territory. I looked for you, but, well, you weren't here."

"Did you recognize the warrior when they took you here?" Darkpaw asked.

"No," Wind said. "I'm pretty certain the cat was from WindClan, though. Skystars, you look wonderful! How much do they feed you here?" Wind said, stepping forward.

"They don't 'feed' me anything," Darkpaw said with his ears back. "I hunt for them, and then myself." The moon shining in from the den entrance allowed Darkpaw to see Wind's sparkling blood. "You're wounded, and you didn't tell me."

Wind shrugged. "This isn't the worst I've had."

"You still can get healed, though, I've told you this already," Darkpaw sighed. "Here, hang on a second."

The dark apprentice stood up and turned to the guards. "Wind is injured. Send for Fernfur."

"Why would we do that?" hissed one of the warriors.

"Duskstar doesn't want him to die," Darkpaw growled. "He needs Fernfur."

"As if!"

Darkpaw tensed his muscles and called upon his power to at least frighten them with thunder. Unfortunately, as soon as he tried, an intense pain came to his stomach. Gritting this teeth, he thought, _Where are you, Lightning?_

"I swear in StarClan's name -" Darkpaw began.

"What's going on?"

Darkpaw couldn't see her, but just by her voice he could tell it was Fernfur. "Fernfur. These birdbrains wouldn't call for you even though my friend in here is wounded." Fernfur sighed.

"Big brutes these days," she muttered. "Let me through. Don't worry, I won't let them escape." The guards shifted uneasily before they moved aside to let her in.

"Great StarClan, I can smell it from here!" Fernfur exclaimed. She moved forward and immediately Wind backed away.

"It's okay," Darkpaw told him. "She kept me alive, remember? She will heal your wounds if you could just sit still."

"Are you sure, Dark?" Wind asked.

"I'm certain," Darkpaw said. "Fernfur has basically been my only friend in this clan."

"Why thank you," Fernfur said with a smile. When she finally got to Wind, she circled him with inspecting eyes. "I do become annoyed of my clanmates sometimes. I wish I could just swat them in the face. I probably could get away with it too."

"Why?" Wind asked.

"Because I'm a medicine cat," Fernfur responded. "You can't harm a medicine cat, even in battles from the other clans. It's against some code or another."

"That's awesome!" Wind exclaimed. "It must be amazing to be a medicine cat!"

"Oh, I wouldn't say it's that exciting," Fernfur sighed. "There are still some disappointing rules. I can't have kits, for instance. And I can't fight. Those are the two big ones."

"Of course you can't fight," Wind said, "you're a she-cat!" Fernfur's narrowed eyes came inches to his face, to which he promptly skidded backward.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"W-what?" Wind asked. His gaze snapped over to Darkpaw. "Isn't that normal?"

Darkpaw shook his head. "She-cats can fight, Wind, but Shadow forbids them." Fernfur turned to look at him as well. "Where Wind comes from, she-cats are only there to have kits, mostly toms. She-kits are usually murdered, unless a mother was getting old. Then that one would be killed, and the kit would take her place. They can't even be medicine cats like you; lucky toms take over that job."

"Lucky?" Fernfur asked.

"Yes, considering the toms who weren't chosen for that job were forced into six moons of exile into the rogue clan's territory."

"That is awful," Fernfur said. "I'm glad you both escaped from that." Wind nodded.

"And now I get to be a clan cat!" he announced.

"That's not certain yet," Fernfur reminded him. "Duskstar has to be convinced first."

"Convinced? But I thought by coming in here, your clan would just let me in later, when I've proven myself capable of surviving solitude," Wind said.

"Clans don't work like that either, Wind," Darkpaw warned. Wind lowered his head.

"Sorry," Wind responded. "I'm just so used to Shadow's rules that it's going to take me a while to learn new ones. Say, what are your rules coming into camp? Do loners like me and Darkpaw get to come in a few times?"

"All the time," Fernfur said. "Only when you're on hunting parties or patrols do you ever go outside. You'd be an apprentice, after all." Wind's eyes brightened up like stars.

"And then I get a warm nest, and a den to protect me from the cold, and -"

"Slow down!" Fernfur shouted with a smile on her face. "How about some food first, and some herbs to stop the bleeding?" She turned and disappeared from the den.

"She's nice!" Wind announced.

"Hmm," Darkpaw said, laying down. "Good night."

"'Good night?' What's that?" Wind asked.

"It's something you say to a friend or family member before you go to sleep," Darkpaw responded. He followed it with a yawn.

"You can't go to sleep! Fernfur's coming back with food!" Wind exclaimed.

"You eat it - you're far skinnier than I am now," Darkpaw told the tom. The young black cat thought for a moment, but didn't say anything further but 'okay' before the dark apprentice fell asleep.

* * *

"How long are you going to keep him in there?" Flame asked as he stared at the cylinder shape Mountain had apparently made around Lightning.

"Until Duskstar gives me his decision," Mountain growled. "If the leader can trust Lightning's mortal, then I will have to, but until then, he is a traitor to me."

"Good choice," Flame commented. "I personally would keep him in there forever."

"I like to keep my doings out of Air's way for now," Mountain responded.

"Eh, I could care less about that wanna-be leader," Flame spat.

"Don't let him catch you saying that," Mountain chuckled.

"Obviously," Flame sighed.

* * *

Darkpaw was in a large field which showed no signs of forestry for as far as his eyes could see. The field, as he walked, slowly turned into familiar rocks that slipped and slid when he shifted his weight. Another cat was following him - Duskstar.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Home," Darkpaw replied. He kept walking. Duskstar continued to follow. They walked until they were in the middle of Shadow's camp.

"This is where you came from?" Duskstar asked as he saw the mock battles in the back of the camp, and the she-cats on the far right.

"Where Wind came from," Darkpaw responded. "Look." He turned toward a scene. He saw himself just a few fox-lengths away, struggling to get free while the rogues ripped open his skin.

"Did this really happen?" Duskstar asked with a soft voice.

"Yes," Darkpaw said. "I was going to be killed."

"Why?" Duskstar asked.

"I wasn't a part of this rogue clan, and so when they caught me spying, I was done for," Darkpaw replied. Lightning came down from the skies, and the Darkpaw in front of them kept on running. The scene then focused on Wind, who had attempted to run after the Darkpaw that was gone.

The world around them blurred into different colors until settling them onto the ThunderClan border the day Darkpaw first saw Wind. They went through the entire conversation before the scene blurred and became a time at the gathering.

"You knew about the invasion!" Duskstar accused. "You told them where our camp was!"

"The invasion was inevitable, and by telling them almost where the camp was, I saved your clan because we were alerted before anything happened," Darkpaw said. "But there are darker things than invasion about to happen, Duskstar. Things only us Elementals will have the power to prevent."

"What things?" Duskstar demanded.

"Look to the tree only you, as leader, are permitted to sit on," Darkpaw ordered. The longhaired tom did so, his eyes widening when he saw Shadow, Lion, Moon, and Fox all sitting there. "This is the future, should you focus on exiling me and my friend and not the war of rogues we've settled on." They were back to a field, where the breeze was constant, but soft.

"What -"

"Give us a fair trial, so that we may tell you why we are innocent," Darkpaw instructed. "Wind cannot be sent back, for he will die, and so will I."

"But what about the clan, they're as convinced as I am - was - that you are a traitor -"

"Every change must start with a step, and considering your rank, they will follow easier," Darkpaw said. "It is written in the stars."

"Are you. . .?" Duskstar attempted to ask. "Are you really Darkpaw?"

"I am an illusion of him," Darkpaw responded. "An illusion of his future. What you have seen tonight, however, is true."

"He. . .he's been through much more than I thought," Duskstar realized.

"And shall go through much more, as commander of the clan army," Darkpaw said.

"Commander. . .?" Duskstar asked.

"It is not yet time for you to hear this," Darkpaw sighed. "Return to your clan, and return with the possibility of Darkpaw and Wind's innocence. They have truly not done anything wrong; they were only born in an awful place."

"I shall," Duskstar said with a nod. "Thank you, StarClan."

"We shall light your path, Duskstar," Darkpaw responded.

Darkpaw's eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly. His breathing wasn't quick, but it was slow as the thickness of the air came to him. Was that really a dream from StarClan? No. StarClan doesn't exist. Was Duskstar really there? No, he's just been ignoring us.

"Dark, are you okay?" Wind asked. The dark apprentice looked up.

"Yeah," Darkpaw breathed. "What time is it?"

"Almost sunhigh," Wind said. "They brought in fresh-kill, but I. . .uh. . ."

"It's okay," Darkpaw said quickly. "I'm fine. Are you wounds almost healed?"

"Almost!" Wind said. "Those herbs Fernfur keeps giving me really help - after only two days, they've almost gone away completely!"

Darkpaw simply nodded. His focus was on the camp where he saw Duskstar returning from the outside. He was gone? Darkpaw asked himself. How long was I asleep? Firestrike padded up to the leader and spoke hurriedly with him. There were looks and nods toward the apprentices' den. Finally, they parted: Duskstar to his den, Firestrike toward Darkpaw.

"Duskstar wishes to speak to you," Firestrike stated. Wind padded over. "And the rogue as well. Come." The deputy turned as the guards parted to let them through. Darkpaw walked out first with Wind behind him. His head was lowered and his muscles were tense.

"They won't kill you," Darkpaw said. "It's against their code."

"We will if you threaten our clan," Firestrike growled. Darkpaw bit his tongue.

It was a cloudy day, so most of the clan was inside the dens. Those few that were out, however, eyed the situation. There were whispers and murmurs, and Darkpaw struggled to pick up each one of his paws.

_Lightning, I need you,_ Darkpaw said. Immediately, he felt sick. In just a few heart-beats, it passed, but now he was frowning. _What did they do to you?_ he wondered. His chest tightened. _Please be alive. . ._

"Climb the rocks up to Duskstar's den," Firestrike ordered. "Do anything else, and you will pay."

"Climb?" Wind asked.

Darkpaw did as told without question. It didn't take too much effort. Wind, however, was going up much slower than him. So, once he was at the top of the ledge, he waited. When Wind pulled himself to Darkpaw's level, the dark apprentice said, "Don't say anything unless I give you permission. We're on a tight rope, and as long as I have control of the situation, I can get us out of it. Understand?" Wind nodded, taking quick breaths.

Darkpaw turned around and padded into the small den with small bits of hesitation. Once inside, he sat down and set his gaze on the light brown leader. Duskstar was not looking toward them, but away from them. For the longest time, he did not say a word.

_He's more thoughtful than he was after the gathering. Less sure of his decision. What changed? Did he have that dream too? Was it real? No. It's impossible. Unreal. Still, I can't begin how I -_

"Explain to me," Duskstar said. - had originally planned. But I can - "what gives you the right to not only betray me, but to lie to me?" -_ work with this. Wind is still only a friend to me in his eyes, nothing more. _

"I did not betray you at all," Darkpaw said.

The long-furred tom turned and stared at him. "You told Wind where this camp was, and he responded by telling the rogues. According to the Warrior Code, that is treason." Darkpaw took a deep breath. _This one is easy._

"Within the Warrior Code, it also mentions the honor of a cat who does not kill to win," Darkpaw said. "I knew Wind, I knew where he came from. Had I not told him anything, I would have sentenced him to death when he was found by the rogues."

"Fake information would have been satisfactory," Duskstar growled.

"And just as deadly," Darkpaw hissed.

"So you would risk the lives of many just for him?" Duskstar asked. Think!

"If I remember correctly, it was you who took all of those warriors to the gathering that day," Darkpaw said.

"Hardly out of my control!" Duskstar shouted. His tail was lashing. "How was I supposed to know about the invasion?"

"How was I supposed to know you were going to take as many cats as you did?" Darkpaw asked. "Aside from that, there is the fact I didn't know when they were going to attack."

"Liar," Duskstar spat.

"Prove it," Darkpaw said. "I'd love to see you try."

"How dare you!" Duskstar yowled. He stood forward, larger than Flamepaw, taller than Mudroot. Darkpaw kept his eyes upon the leader and tensed his muscles, ready for anything. Duskstar noticed this and backed up immediately.

There was a small silence. Then, "How do you know Darkpaw, Wind?"

"He -"

"I asked Wind," Duskstar interrupted. Darkpaw bit his tongue and gave Wind a narrowed glance before a nod.

"Uh, I didn't know Dark much before he was chased here, but I'd seen him on my hunting trips many times. We often got into bloody fights," Wind added.

"Hunting trips?" Duskstar asked.

"You know, hunting for the rogues," Wind said. "Every loner had to do it. An older cat would give us an order, and we'd have to carry it out. Usually, it was hunting. For she-cats and the leaders."

"Loner? Were you not apart of the rogue clan?" Duskstar asked.

"Of course I was!" Wind said with a small laugh. "Loners are toms between the age of two moons old and twelve moons old. We hunted for the clan, and sometimes warded of trespassers. That was the first time I really got to speak with Dark. He'd gotten near my hunting spot and he wouldn't move."

"The she-cat rogues aren't allowed to fight, then?"

"No, they just mother kits," Wind responded. "I was born to one of them, but I don't remember which. All I know is Shadow is my father."

"Shadow. . .it was relayed to me that the name was Darkpaw's first word when my warriors found him in the forest."

"He's the leader," Wind explained. "He fathers all of the kits. No one else is allowed to, unless they're close to him. Many of the older rogues come from the city over the mountains, though. BloodClan was what they used to be called." Duskstar's eyes narrowed.

"BloodClan? That is a clan I have heard of since a child," he said.

Wind nodded and replied, "Shadow said that. Apparently, when he found them, he rose through their ranks and soon became their leader. Now they are rogues."

"Are they looking for revenge?"

"No," Wind answered. "At least, everyone else isn't. They all followed Shadow because he was their leader. He also promised land. Your land." Duskstar's eyes narrowed.

"How do you know all of this?" Duskstar asked.

"After the invasion, Shadow made me his personal spy," Wind said. "So I kept returning, and Dark kept finding me. He would give me information, and I would give him information about what the rogue clan was doing. I have a lot of facts that could be useful to you."

"If things were going so well, what was worrying you when my warriors found you?"

"Dark wasn't there when he was supposed to be," Wind said, "and I needed to get to safety as soon as possible."

"Why?"

"Because. . ." Wind said. He gave a glance to Darkpaw, who tensed. _Don't say anything about the warrior. Don't say anything about the warrior._ ". . .because a warrior from this clan told Shadow about what I was doing with Darkpaw." Duskstar's eyes widened.

"How in StarClan's name -"

"Wind, back up," Darkpaw hissed under his breath.

"Who would betray me -"

"I don't know his name!" Wind said quickly. His eyes were wild. "I had never seen him before -"

"Who?" Duskstar asked again. Darkpaw moved between the leader and Wind.

"Can't you hear? He doesn't know," Darkpaw growled.

"He has to!" Duskstar hissed.

"We will alert you if he recognizes anyone here," Darkpaw said lowly. "For now, all you are doing is scaring him." Duskstar blinked and backed up once again. He's realizing our fear toward large toms, Darkpaw thought.

After a long silence, he asked, "Are you from the rogue clan as well, then?"

"I was truly a loner," Darkpaw said. "But I never knew my parents. I was raised until I was two moons old by an elderly she-cat who lived in the horseplaces near WindClan. When I traveled here after she was killed, I found the clans and the rogue clan. I had no where to go, so I spied on both. The clans usually ignored me as long as I stayed off of their territory, but the rogue clan gave me one look and took me to their camp. I spent a moon there before they finally decided to kill me. I managed to get away, and the rest, you already know."

"Why did you lie to me when I asked you before?" Duskstar asked.

"Would you really have accepted a tom who had been bound by no rules, with absolutely no formal training, or any civil teacher?" Darkpaw asked. "Besides that, I was scared. The more you thought of me as a rogue, the more likely you would send me back." Duskstar pondered over this for a little while.

"I have much to think about, and much to consider," Duskstar sighed. "I have, however, decided to allow you both to stay, under certain conditions." Darkpaw nodded. "Until otherwise noticed, neither of you are permitted to leave camp, and neither of you are permitted to be without the other. Darkpaw, as an apprentice of this clan, I expect you to teach Wind about our traditions and our laws."

"Can we still practice?"

"What do you mean?" Duskstar asked.

"I can't go out and practice on my own, and Wind still has a lot to learn," Darkpaw responded.

"As long as your claws are unsheathed and you both refrain from using your teeth, I see no reason to forbid you to further yourself in your training," Duskstar said. "Is that all?" Darkpaw nodded. "You may leave."

Darkpaw turned around and walked quickly out of the den. Wind padded right next to him in step. _Lightning, where are you?_ Nothing. _I'll have to speak to Mudroot later. Maybe Mountain knows something. _

"Did I mess anything up?" Wind asked as they began to jump down from the ledge.

"No," Darkpaw responded.

"That's good," Wind said. "Why don't you tell him that you were raised with the rogue clan too?"

"I don't everyone looking at me like I'm some tom to feel sorry for," Darkpaw said. "Now hurry up." They landed on the ground, and Wind tilted his head.

"What are we going to do?"

"I want you to meet someone," Darkpaw told him. He padded forward with his eyes darting from all corners of the camp. Finally, he saw her. "Pineclaw!" he called. The light brown apprentice perked her ears and turned. With a smile, she trotted over.

"Dark!" she called back. "I was wondering when you were going to be let out of the apprentices' den. Is everything alright? Are you going to stay?"

"Yes," Darkpaw answered. "I can't leave camp, but if Goldenfoot isn't around, I can teach you right here."

"You've been teaching her?" Wind asked.

"Yes, Wind, young cats like us have teachers," Darkpaw said with a small smile. "Pineclaw, this is Wind. Wind, this is Pineclaw, but you might want to call her Pinepaw."

"Why?"

"It's complicated," Darkpaw answered. Pineclaw, in response, smiled.

* * *

"So, are you letting him go?" Flame asked.

"I should," Mountain said.

"Air might have noticed by now, yes," Flame said. "So what are you going to do?"

"Watch them a little while longer," Mountain replied.

"It's your funeral," Flame yawned. "But, anyway, don't you think it's dangerous? He's probably angry right now."

"He is in my Element," Mountain reminded Flame. "I can handle it."

* * *

"So, are you -"

"Dark." Wind said.

"What is it?" Darkpaw asked, looking at his wide-eyed friend. "What did you see?" Wind shook his head, turned, and stared at the camp entrance.

"He's coming," Wind said with his voice wavering.

"Who's coming?" Darkpaw asked impatiently.

"What's going on?" Pinepaw asked.

"The warrior - the warrior that -" Wind whimpered. Darkpaw glanced upward and saw Goldenfoot standing right in front of the entrance to camp. He sucked in a deep breath. The golden warrior stared straight back at him, as if challenging him.

"What? What did Goldenfoot do?" Pinepaw asked.

"H-He -" Wind began._ If he accuses him here, they will just claim he's insane,_ Darkpaw realized.

The dark apprentice turned back to his friend and said, "Wind, he won't attack you here, it's alright."

"But he -"

"I know, but yowling it to the entire camp won't solve anything, please, calm down," Darkpaw urged, watching as Wind's black body shook even faster.

"You don't understand - if he gets anywhere near me -"

"He won't try anything in front of these cats," Darkpaw said quickly. "He's a spy, remember? Just as you were. He won't blow his cover."

"But he -" Wind cut himself off. He was still. Darkpaw relaxed at first.

And then it happened.

Wind lunged forward, and Darkpaw followed quickly followed him. Goldenfoot composed himself and bent down in a fighting position. The dark apprentice closed the gap between him and Wind with a powerful surge, and then pushed the strong tom back.

"Get out of my way!" Wind screamed.

Darkpaw continued pushing the black tom away from Goldenfoot. Finally, Wind's force gave way, and though Darkpaw attempted to regain his own strength, his friend had already begun his next move.

Running over Darkpaw, Wind went toward the golden warrior once more. This time, however, the dark apprentice swerved and hit the rogue clan cat in the side, pushing them into a small tumble.

In the twist of brown, greens, and grays, Darkpaw felt sharp claws go into his skin. He reacted with a powerful kick to which sent Wind to the ground. Darkpaw stood up quickly, watching as his friend recovered from his blow.

"Get him!" Firestrike yelled.

"He's unpredictable - stay back!" Darkpaw shrieked. Wind lunged into him once again. _He's targeted me,_ Darkpaw thought. He relaxed slightly. _Lightning - no, he's gone. Somehow, he's gone. How do I do this without speed? _

Darkpaw darted away from Wind's second attack, and did the same again when Wind surged a second time. M_ouse-brain! You've fought before without Lightning's power. Think!_ Darkpaw leaped over Wind as he lunged, and as he landed, the impact of another body hit him as if he had fallen into stagnant water.

"Pinepaw!"

The weight was lifted off of him in a second, and as Darkpaw took that moment to breathe, his eyes widened. Pinepaw was pinned. A fire built up in his stomach, and in a heart-beat, he collided with Wind.

The fought for a few more moments before he felt something build upon the fiery rage. Lightning. Darkpaw stuck out his paw, caught the ground, and pushed as hard as he could onto his friend, who hit the ground with a sickening crack.

Nothing could be heard.

The birds did not sing, the leaves did not crackle, the cats did not move, and the snow did not whistle. The pulsing blood in his ears did not even roar.

_Are you alright?_ Darkpaw asked.

_I'm. . .fine,_ Lightning said. Darkpaw narrowed his eyes.

_What did they do to you?_ Darkpaw questioned.

_Pay attention to the situation at hand,_ Lightning ordered. Darkpaw waited. _I will tell you later, but you need to think about Wind right now. _

Wind's moon-filled eyes suddenly came to focus. His body, though far from relaxed, felt spent underneath him. With that Darkpaw let his own tension float away. He stepped off of his friend, and allowed the former rogue clan cat to sit up slowly.

"I -" Wind began. Darkpaw shook his head. Wind said no more.

Loathing every movement, Darkpaw turned to face the clan. Unblinking pairs of eyes met him without a sound. T_hey won't like this,_ Lightning thought.

_I won't let him be exiled,_ Darkpaw growled.

_Hmm,_ Lightning hummed. After a small pause, he said,_ Watch Firestrike._ Doing as told, Darkpaw just caught the sight of his mentor before he took a long step forward. Without any thought, the dark apprentice blocked Wind's view from the deputy.

"He cannot stay here," Firestrike said matter-of-factly. Darkpaw did not move. "He attacked you and Goldenfoot, he's a danger -"

"To no one," Darkpaw said. His voice, deep and calm, silenced the deputy immediately.

_You have to talk to them,_ Lightning urged.

_No, I don't, they should -_

_Even if you convince Duskstar that he's harmless, the clan will shun him just like the rogue clan did,_ Lightning pointed out. _Is that what you want? _

_But I can't speak in front of all of these cats,_ Darkpaw claimed.

_Have you ever tried?_ Lightning asked.

_No, but -_

_So you've never failed,_ Lightning said, a_nd so you have no reason to be afraid. They won't kill you or hurt you or laugh at you for saying something against them. Especially now, when they're just trying to figure out what happened. _

_They can figure it out on their own,_ Darkpaw said pointedly.

_Figure out what, that Wind is a dangerous tom that needs to be exiled? _

Darkpaw tensed. His lungs felt depleted, and under Duskstar's stare, he felt as small as an ant. But Lightning was right, and so he straightened himself out to face the rest of the clan, and began:

"From what you saw, some of you might think he's dangerous," Darkpaw began slowly as he carefully chose his words. "But do you see behind me a tom willing to attack on sight? Do you see someone filled with rage, or a young cat with an instantaneous will to murder?" He paused, feeling he had to. No one moved. "It isn't what I see, in any case. I see a young tom, scared for his life, and willing to defend himself at all costs.

"Goldenfoot may be innocent, but how is Wind, someone who has only seen me, Fernfur, and the inside of the apprentices' den to know who to trust and who not to? How is he supposed to know where to go and how to act? How is he expected to understand and comprehend any of this without becoming the least bit overwhelmed?

"Wind is afraid, nothing more, and where he grew up, traditions weren't as nice as they are here," Darkpaw went on, smoothly going from one point to the next. "He wasn't allowed to eat until he had hunted for the entire day. He wasn't allowed to speak unless spoken to. He wasn't allowed to play, or train, or share fresh-kill with others. He wasn't even allowed into their camp. Do you expect him to accept every one of these new traditions all at once?

"Yes, he attacked. But to him, this isn't against any law or code or unsaid rule of life. To him, it is normal, and completely okay. When one lives like he did - solely concerned about survival before anything else - what he did wasn't cruel or murderous. It was simply his nature to protect himself.

"And did he hurt any of you? Not yet, you might think. But trust me when I say this: it won't happen again. I will teach him with your ways, allow him to get used to this way of living, and then you will all see he is far from a murderous monster. You will all see how much of a kind, caring innocent he actually is."

Silence followed his speech, and his stomach lurged immediately. It didn't work, he feared.

_Don't panic,_ Lightning said. _Listen. _

_I am, that's the problem!_ Darkpaw said.

_Silence,_ Lightning sighed. _They're thinking. You did that. You made them think. _

Darkpaw watched and tried to read their minds. All of them, with their narrowed eyes, did nothing. None of them had averted their eyes from him. None of them had even sat down. They all just sat their, as if they were frozen by Nyka.

Duskstar, especially, was frightening. His cool stare, though squishing Darkpaw in size, had a glint to it that Darkpaw had never seen before.

_Awe,_ Lightning provided. Darkpaw shivered.

"I think we should listen to him!"

"Bluekit!"

Darkpaw turned his gaze to the nursery, where a queen was rushing toward her kit. The clan, who's stares were broken, all blinked at the small pale gray tom standing before Darkpaw.

"Stop, mother!" Bluekit whined. "Why can't I talk? I'm part of this clan, aren't I?"

"Well of course, but -"

"Let him talk, Ivytail," Pinepaw said. With a small smile to Firestrike, she went on, "This really isn't a Clan meeting, now is it?" Firestrike tensed his muscles, but didn't protest.

"Alright, Bluekit, go on," Ivytail murmured.

Bluekit, with his chest out, turned to the clan, and said, "Darkpaw saved me, just one moon ago, and he didn't have to. And then he saved Pinepaw just now, and all of us! He hasn't ever done anything bad, too. So I think we should listen to him, because he'll keep his word. He'll save us from anything!"

Some cats shifted in their positions. Darkpaw studied every muscle that moved.

_Not eloquently put, but he's a kit, what's to be expected?_ Lightning said. _In any case, he helped. _

_How can you tell?_ Darkpaw asked.

_All powerful immortal, remember?_ Lightning asked.

_Oh, yes, and you've done a wonderful job at being that the past few sunrises,_ Darkpaw teased.

_Not my fault,_ Lightning fake-pouted. _Nothing bad happened, I assume? _

"Is it true, Wind?" Fernfur asked. "Did you really go through all of that?"

Darkpaw stepped out of the way so that Wind could be seen, and though he was close to the ground, he nodded. Darkpaw gave a quick nod, and Wind relaxed a bit more in return.

Fernfur nodded, turned to Duskstar, and said, "Wind, no matter how mature he may be, is still a kit, and by the laws of StarClan, we must help him. He is still wounded, and still weak. More than that, it would be against our morals as a clan to send him back where he will most definitely be killed. As medicine cat of ThunderClan, I vote to let him stay under Darkpaw's watch."

"As do I," Pinepaw said, stepping forward. "Through all my time with Darkpaw, I trust him to teach Wind and keep him from doing something like what he just did ever again." Duskstar frowned. Suddenly, more and more cats began to step forward, just like Pinepaw. Suddenly, only a few had not moved, and as their attention settled on Duskstar, the clan waited.

There was a few moments of silence before Duskstar, in a gruff voice, said as loud as he needed, "Wind may stay."

Darkpaw relaxed completely, and he noticed Fernfur do the same. Behind him, he could hear Wind breathe again. Calmly, he turned, faced his friend, and helped him up.

"Thank you for covering for me," Wind whispered to him.

"It's what I do best," Darkpaw said. "Fernfur will need to tend to your wounds."

"But I'm fine!" Wind claimed, nevertheless following Darkpaw.

"No, you're not," Darkpaw said. Wind laughed then. "Who would have ever thought I would be getting help from a clan cat right now?"

_You're such a hypocrite,_ Lightning sighed, but it was playful.

_I have to be,_ Darkpaw said.

_Why? What differentiates you from him? _

_You know exactly what,_ Darkpaw said as he entered the medicine cat den. _Cats look at me as if I'm unbreakable. If I look fragile or broken. . .In any case, Air chose me to be a leader, and unfortunately, I just proved that that's what I'm going to be. _

_You aren't going to try and prevent it? _

_It's going to happen anyway. _

_You act as if it's nothing,_ Lightning said. _Being a leader is harder than it may seem. Trust me. _

_I know, but if Hawkkit and the entire universe is trying to get me to do it, I might as well,_ Darkpaw sighed. _I shouldn't even be thinking about this right now, I've got bigger things to deal with. _

Lightning laughed. _You're right, Hawkkit probably isn't happy about you skipping these last few days._

_Is there a way to tell her what happened?_ Darkpaw asked.

_And here you were going on about how _you_ were the leader,_ Lightning chuckled. _Just think what you're going to say, and then think of a creature who could get to her quickly. I'll do the rest. _

Darkpaw nodded and thought, _Sorry, Hawkkit, I was dealing with the rogue Duskstar mentioned at the gathering. They wouldn't let me out of camp, and I still don't know how long I'll have to stay here. Mudroot can give you the details._ Then, with a quick curiosity, a bird bigger than him, created solely of small bolts of crawling lightning that sparked and cracked, flew off into the sky, soon only becoming a fly in the distance.

* * *

**A/n :: I do not own Warriors. **

_So school is being unfair, so the editing will have to be skipped over. :( Anyway, I am really happy about this chapter. You really get to see Darkpaw growing as a character, as well as Pinepaw growing up with him. . . .Oh, God, I just remembered what's going to happen in a few chapters. :,( _

_So, Darkpaw accepts leadership, and StarClan mentions the position of. . . Commander. XD Epic pause. Gotta love 'em. _

_Wind is accepted into the clan. _This _outta be interesting. *Hint* *Hint* And he accuses Goldenfoot of being a traitor. . .? Yeah, you've probably figured out his stance on things by now. Whoops. Who's good at foreshadowing nowadays anyway? XD_

_I'm rambling again. _

This chapter is dedicated to all of those people who **HATE PRESENTATIONS! **

Because I'm one of them. I don't like microphones. Why? Because books are _my_ microphones. ^^

|O| The Assassins Anthem, may darkness be with you.


	16. Chapter 15 :: Planned

Hawkkit sat up with her legs shaking slightly. Once again she found herself within the field of the Elemental meeting place. Knowing what to do, the calico she-kit stood up and walked calmly toward the pillars of gray rock.

At first, it was completely empty, which made Hawkkit narrow her eyes. But then, one by one, the Elementals began to appear. Air in a gust of wind, Rain with a wave of the pond water, Snow with falling snowflakes, Flame in a burst of fire, Mountain in a spiraling vine, and Lightning, who was right in front of her, in a zap of lightning.

"Why is she here?" Snow snapped.

"She is my mortal," Air hissed.

"This is a private discussion," Mountain growled.

"There will be a time when it is up to her to make decisions that will effect all four clans," Air said. "A minor dispute such as this is excellent practice." Air flicked his tail, signaling her over, and she obeyed. Once near his rock, she turned and faced Lightning as everyone else did.

"Where were we?" Snow asked. "Oh, right. Lightning's past actions do not warrant him any say in this matter." _What past actions? What matter are they talking about?_ Hawkkit shifted nervously.

"Darkpaw was in danger," Lightning hissed. "If he would have died, what would happen to this world?"

"It would be better off, in my opinion," Flame sighed.

"Oh, yes, because the world crumbling without the correct balance of electricity would definitely be better off," Lightning growled.

"The God of the humans could take care of the difference, I think," Snow responded.

"Enough!" Air shouted. "Mountain's actions were indeed immature, but Darkpaw was in no danger of death while you were gone."

"Are you kidding? Had I never returned, he would still be starving himself on Wind's behalf, and without my speed, Darkpaw had no chance against an enraged, frightened tom," Lightning yelled. Hawkkit narrowed her eyes. _Starving himself? Why would Darkpaw be doing that?_ "And, to make things worse, you knew he would do all of these things, no matter how much pain it caused me and everyone around him."

"I'm missing something," Rain admitted. Lightning's sharp purple eyes stayed evenly on Air's gaze.

After a moment of argumentative silence, Air said, "Upon the day we chose our mortals, I specifically told Lightning to choose someone similar to him." The Elementals all gave a look of disgust unique to their own personality.

"Of course, because all we need is someone exactly like Lightning," Snow said with a roll of her eyes.

"The advantages have shown," Air said calmly. "Darkpaw is very quick in the mind, and a natural born leader. His honor and lack of pride has created the perfect mix. However, the disadvantages have caught up. Rationality and stubbornness during events of complete belief."

"As if you hadn't forseen this already," Lightning spat. "You wanted someone who would protect those he cared about without any consideration of his own life. You wanted someone with enough strength and sense to ignore even us, the highest of powers. You want him to die!"

"I. Do. Not." Air growled. His eyes narrowed. "I only wish to have a commander worthy of leadership. That aspect, however, as been most unlike you lately." Lightning's eyes flared.

"I did nothing wrong!" Lightning yowled.

"Teaching your mortal such a trick was strictly forbidden, no matter how useful it was," Air told him.

"Why? Because it destroyed the entire world last time?" Lightning spat. "Well I'm done. I'm done listening to every unbalanced rule you have to put up just to appease these brats."

"Lightning!" Air snapped. "If you run away now, it will be treated as treason against the Almighty -"

Thunder rolled and a lightning bolt struck the ground right before Air. Suddenly the wind went from a breeze to a storm faster than anything Hawkkit had ever seen. She unsheathed her claws into the ground, and pushed further with her ability.

Hawkkit did not let the gusts of wind stop until the Elementals had begun to search for the source. When the wind was still again, the six cats before her immediately sprang to their paws and glared at Air, who said, "It was not me."

Six pairs of eyes landed on her. She did not even flinch. Her eyes were narrowed, her body was tense, and her stomach boiled with anger.

"All of you are acting childish!" Hawkkit hissed. "Whatever Lightning did to the world before I was born happened too many moons ago to go on punishing him."

"Moons are mere moments to us, kit," Flame said.

"Not to me," Hawkkit growled. "And it still doesn't matter. We have a war to look forward to, and you six are sitting here accusing Lightning of something he admitted to so long ago, my _ancestors_ weren't even born!" They were quiet. She turned on Lightning. "And how could you even think of committing treason right now? Were you even_ thinking_ about what that would do to Darkpaw? He'd have to leave the clans, if we weren't forced to get him first. You are the most powerful element, and without you, we'd lose the wa-"

"I disagree," Snow interrupted.

"Do I care?" Hawkkit asked. "This isn't a matter of who's right or who's wrong, this is a matter of immaturity and prejudice."

"Mountain had good reason to do what he did!" Flame snapped.

"What did he do and why?" Hawkkit asked.

"I trapped Lightning in my element for a few sunrises because his mortal was not trustworthy," Mountain said. Hawkkit sighed.

"Seriously?" she said. "We've got a war on our paws, and you're fighting because of that?" No one spoke. "In any case, Mountain had no right. We are not our apprentice."

"Lightning chose -"

"Did you know Darkpaw was friends with a rogue?" Hawkkit asked.

"No," Mountain said.

"Then how could Lightning know any different than you?" Hawkkit asked.

"He knew his mortal was part of the rogues when he chose him," Mountain growled.

"And you think Lightning did that to purposefully betray all of you," Hawkkit finished. There were shuffles and shifts in position. "StarClan, you are all acting like kits! If Lightning wanted to hurt you all, he could have done it by now, and he certainly wouldn't have given Darkpaw all his powers had he wished to destroy you." Mountain narrowed his eyes, but said nothing further.

"You are by no means supposed to listen to me or respect me," Hawkkit said. "But the _least_ you could do as this war grows closer is think like Elementals, not kits. I mean, the Elemental _Mortals_ have more order than you all do.

"You expect us to ignore Lightning's mistakes?" Snow asked.

"Or Mountains," Lightning spoke.

"Yes," Hawkkit sighed. "The time has long since passed for you to be fighting. A new war has started, and this time, you all have to be on the same side, or you can say goodbye to the clans." The silence made Hawkkit shift nervously. There was a long silence, to which all of the Elementals gave a glance to each other.

"I think the matter has been resolved," Air said. "From here on, any fighting done by any of us will be punished. The war is fast approaching." There were a few scoffs, but one by one, the Elementals left, leaving only Hawkkit and Air.

"I'm sorry," Hawkkit said. "I probably should have stayed quiet."

"No, that is exactly what I brought you here for," Air said. "We had been fighting for two sunrises straight, and I need someone without our clouded views. You did wonderfully."

Hawkkit sighed.

"I guess I'm quite the peacemaker," she said.

"And quite a leader," Air responded.

"But I thought Darkpaw was going to be the leader," Hawkkit said.

"Indeed," Air told her. "However, you and Nyka are the naturals. Nyka would be quite a fine leader herself when she grows."

"If we are naturals, why is Darkpaw going to be the leader?" Hawkkit asked. "He's the most powerful element, but that doesn't mean he can lead."

"Do you want to lead?" Air asked. Hawkkit nodded slightly. "Does Nyka want to lead?" Hawkkit nodded firmly. "Does Darkpaw want to lead?" Hawkkit hesitated, but then shook her head. "Therein lies your answer. I know your innocence and Nyka's connection to Sunpaw won't ever turn either of you evil. However, he or she who wishes to lead will end leading too much, and he or she who doesn't, just enough. Do you see?"

"Yeah," Hawkkit said. "There's a fine line, though. Who knows whether he will accept the responsibility when the time comes?" Air shifted in his spot.

"I have seen things, as StarClan sees them," Air said. "When the time comes, as it will very quickly, I am wary of fear pulling him back. You will need to help him see that, without him, the clans do not stand a chance."

"A chance against what?" Hawkkit asked. "You keep talking about an evil war, but you've never told me what it's about."

"Until recently, I have seen only darkness," Air said. "Clarity has come to me, but I. . ." He sighed. "I cannot tell you. There are lies and rumors intertwined with my discovery, and I dare not tell them with them being wrong."

"But -" Hawkkit began.

"Sleep, and when you wake, return to the Elemental Mortals," Air told her.

And then he was gone.

Hawkkit woke with a start, and immediately she began coughing. Echostrike, who stood before her, narrowed her eyes.

"Are you alright?" the gray she-cat asked.

"I'm fine," Hawkkit sighed. "It's probably just a little cough or something." She gave a reassuring smile before she stood and took a few steps toward the tree bridge.

"Where are you going?" Echostrike asked.

"I've slept past the meeting time," Hawkkit said, "I have to go before they think I'm missing."

"Do you know how long you've slept?" Echostrike asked. Her monotone voice, despite the situation, made Hawkkit turn back around.

"I've just slept past sunrise," Hawkkit said. "Nothing to get your tail in a knot about."

"You've slept for an entire day, Hawkkit," Echostrike told her.

"What?" Hawkkit said as her fur bristled.

"I've been watching you," Echostrike said. "Nothing seemed wrong."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Hawkkit asked.

"I tried," Echostrike said.

"StarClan, they're all going to worry about me now!" Hawkkit said. She had just surged forward when a loud yell from the opposite direction caught her attention.

Cloudheart.

Hawkkit changed directions in an instant before she pushed on through the snow. She caught Echostrike's eye as the gray she-cat caught up. Hawkkit nodded and listened as carefully as she could.

"I trusted you!"

Cloudheart.

"Oh, really? Well you didn't let it show much this last quarter moon!"

Crowfang.

"How could you betray the clan like this?"

"Seems pretty easy to me!"

"No -!"

There was grunts and hisses, and immediately Hawkkit ran faster. Her freezing paws were not even crying out.

When they reached the scene, Hawkkit gasped. Cloudheart was pinned by his brother, too injured to fight back. Crowfang, stronger and more muscular than Hawkkit ever remembered him being, pressed on with this paws and claws, forcing red stains onto Cloudheart's coat.

"Stop." Echostrike said. Her claws were unsheathed, and she was crouched to the ground, ready to attack. Crowfang looked over, and scoffed.

"Is the loner going to come and play now?" Crowfang asked. "Finally done preaching to all of the apprentices about StarClan's 'will to change things?'" Crowfang's movements were subtle, but Hawkkit saw them. She clenched her muscles.

"Do not speak to me about that," Echostrike said calmly.

"Why not?" Crowfang asked. "I've spoken to you like this for moons! Every time you returned from Fogstar's 'meetings' with you. Did you know that every time you got to go up there, you just ensured your fate? Every time you had your little visions, or your mouse-brained senses somehow helped the clan, you got everything handed to you! You didn't have to work to be stronger, you didn't have to be scolded and then told you had to get back up!"

"Crowfang, I have been cursed in ways I don't understand," Echostrike told him.

"Cursed," he spat. "You were blessed, and for what? You aren't clanborn. You weren't even named properly! And you get accepted because of what? You can hear things we can't. After all we worked for! But guess what?" Echostrike paused, but she was thinking. Crowfang smirked.

"I win."

Crowfang attacked, Hawkkit reached forward -

The black warrior froze in midair and, after a few heartbeats, collapsed in a raging seizure. Crowfang gasped for air, and Hawkkit, with her knowledge of the situation, watched. For a long time, he just lay there, wide-eyed, waiting for whatever Hawkkit had planned for him.

She released the black warrior, and he sucked in as much air as he could in one inhale. He began coughing loudly, recovering from the suffocation.

"Are you going to think again about attacking us?" Hawkkit asked. Crowfang gave a loud hiss, but he did not surge for her. "Why were you fighting Cloudheart?" Crowfang's eyes narrowed. She unsheathed her claws into the ground, and he was thrashing once more. When he stopped, he said, "All those who betrayed me will die, by the order of the Dark Forest!" and sprinted away.

Hawkkit started forward, but Echostrike blocked her way. "Not now," she said. "Cloudheart needs you." Hawkkit hesitated, but she nodded. The calico she-cat went over to the white warrior and bent down next to him.

"Cloudheart -"

"I'm fine," he said in quick gasps.

"Everyone who says that is just lying," Hawkkit hissed. "Now come on, I need to take you to. . ." _Not Thornnose,_ she thought. ". . .someone who can help you." Echostrike got onto the other side of Cloudheart and held him up. The smell of blood was sickening.

_What will you do?_ Air asked.

_You've been quite helpful these last few heartbeats - why say anything now?_ Hawkkit asked.

_Mockery is not a necessity right now._

_I need to get him to Leopardleap,_ Hawkkit said.

_She is too far away,_ Air said. _What of Thornnose?_

_They'll believe I did it,_ Hawkkit hissed. _Now stop acting like a bird-brain and help me!_

_For your training, you must learn to think on your own._

_In this situation?!_

_Yes._

_Fine! How did Darkpaw do that messenger bird thing?_

_It is a gift only he received,_ Air said.

_Well_ that's _helpful!_ Hawkkit looked around, and thought quickly. _Wait! I know!_

The breeze picked up in a heartbeat, and she said, "Cloudheart is injured. Meet me in WindClan."

"What are you. . .doing. . .?" Cloudheart asked.

"Don't worry - I'm just calling someone who can help you," Hawkkit said. "Let's keep going."

They struggled over the snow, Hawkkit especially. Cloudheart's breathing grew more labored as they went forward. Hawkkit herself wondered if she could walk as far as she wanted to to meet Leopardleap.

_Air?_ Hawkkit asked._ If what I did worked, does that mean all of the Elementals have a unique way to send messages?_

_I am not certain,_ Air said._ Only Lightning and I have ever needed it, however. Speaking of which, I believe Darkpaw will attempt to contact you soon._

_Why?_ Hawkkit asked.

_I was. . .speaking with Lightning when we first spoke. He knew what was going on, and he tells everything to his mortal._

_But would he -_

"Hawkkit, something elemental is coming toward us." Echostrike said.

Hawkkit looked up and was not surprised to see the lightning bird flying toward them at an unimaginable speed. They stopped as it hovered before them.

_"What happened?"_

"Nothing to do with the Elementals," Hawkkit said. "Cloudheart was being attacked by his brother, Crowfang. I'm rather certain he's a spy for the rogues." There was a pause. "Darkpaw?"

_"This isn't good,_" Darkpaw said. "_If Crowfang is a spy, then we can be sure there is at least one in each clan."_

"Was a spy chased out of ThunderClan territory?"

_"No, but Wind knows of him, and I've suspected him for a moon,"_ Darkpaw said. _"I can't prove it, though, especially with how untrusted I am at the moment. Are you going to see Leopardleap?"_

"Yes, but I've already contacted her," Hawkkit said.

_"Tell the others of what we know,"_ Darkpaw told her. "_If they are aware, they will be able to spot the spy before he knows too much."_

"Alright," Hawkkit said. The bird nodded before it flew straight upward and exploded into hundreds of tiny bolts crawling through the sky. Soon, it was gone completely.

"What was that?" Cloudheart asked.

"One of my friends," Hawkkit answered. "But never mind that -"

"Hawkkit!"

The calico she-cat glanced upward, and saw Leopardleap sprinting toward them. Hawkkit sighed with relief and slowly lowered Cloudheart to the ground.

"What in StarClan's name -"

"I'll explain later, just please, help him," Hawkkit said quickly. Leopardleap nodded and with a quick flick of her paw, gathered water from melting snow. It swirled in the air, glowed, and then traveled to Cloudheart, who flinched. "It's okay, she's just healing you." The water engulfed him for many moments, and when it flowed away, he was completely healed.

His muscles relaxed, and almost instantly, his eyes closed and he fell asleep. Hawkkit smiled after a small chuckle. "Still little ol' Cloudpaw aren't you?"

"Great StarClan, you run too fast!" came Nyka's voice. Hawkkit turned around and smiled as she saw Nyka and Flamepaw appear.

"I could have run faster, but you know, had to stay with Nyka," Flamepaw said with a smirk.

"Shut it before I bite your ear off, Sunpaw," Nyka snapped back, but she was smiling too.

"Sunpaw?" Hawkkit asked.

"Streamstar changed my name after he accepted me into the clan," Sunpaw said. "I am officially an apprentice of RiverClan, though he hasn't assigned me a mentor yet. I wonder if he even thinks I need one."

"You do," Hawkkit said. "But we can teach each other, especially now that Darkpaw can bring someone who fights just as well as he can."

"Another one?" Sunpaw groaned. "I thought we limited those able to beat us all to only one."

"Very funny," Hawkkit said with an edge to her voice. Was he joking? Or was he not? "Anyway, has anything happened to you the past two days that I should know about?"

"Not really," Leopardleap stated. "Streamstar has let us come and go as we please, and there hasn't been any more activity with rogues. Only. . ."

"Only what?" Hawkkit asked quickly.

"Mudroot really hasn't been to see me lately," she said. Hawkkit relaxed. "I know it's not that big of a deal, but. . ."

"Oh, I understand," Hawkkit said. "Don't worry too much. Darkpaw might be the reasoning of it, not Mudroot." Leopardleap gave a bleak smile in response.

"So is that furball going to come back?" Sunpaw asked. "I kind of miss him."

"He doesn't know when," Hawkkit said, "just that it will be a few days until the clan can trust him again. On another note, he did ask me to discuss something with you." Leopardleap tiled her head.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Darkpaw, by use of that lightning bird, was talking to me before you all came," Hawkkit said. "I explained to him about what happened, and he said -"

"Wait, what _did_ happen?" Sunpaw asked. "As far as I can tell, you and Leopardleap were having a pleasant conversation while your body guard stood staring behind you and the white tom next to you went right on snoozing." Hawkkit rolled her eyes.

"He hasn't been snoozing the entire time," Hawkkit said. "I had just woken up when I heard him yell something. Echostrike and I found him gravely wounded in a battle with his brother, Crowfang."

"Does WindClan encourage physical fighting?" Sunpaw asked, appalled.

"Of course not!" Hawkkit said quickly. "Crowfang was trying to kill Cloudheart because the mousebrain was too nosy for his own good and found out that his brother was a spy."

"Cloudheart's a spy?" Nyka asked.

"No!" Hawkkit said a bit loudly. She sighed and said, "Crowfang's the spy, Cloudheart found out, Crowfang attacked. Make sense?"

"Oh!" Sunpaw said. "I see now."

"Anyway, we fought the brother off and brought Cloudheart here for Leopardleap to heal, because the WindClan medicine cat would have just blamed his injuries on me. The main point of this explanation is that Darkpaw talked to me about the spy issue and told me there is one in his clan as well."

"Wait, there _is_ one in his clan?" Nyka asked. "How can there_ be_ one in his clan? If someone knows about it, then the whole 'spy' thing is over."

"Only Darkpaw and Wind know," Hawkkit said with a flick of her tail. "and neither of them are influential in the slightest right now. But that's all beside the point; if there is a spy in ThunderClan and was one in WindClan, who's to say RiverClan isn't apart of the trend?"

Nyka narrowed her eyes and asked, "Was this you or him that came up with that conclusion?"

"Does it matter?" Hawkkit asked. "A birdbrain could figure out that much! If every Clan has been attacked, and they have, the rogues must be targeting all of the clans. So, if they have a rogue in each clan as a spy, it would only make sense."

"So what do you want us to do, distrust everyone from RiverClan?" Sunpaw asked. "That could drive a cat insane!"

"Only the ones which have motive," Hawkkit said. "Crowfang definitely had motive, and I'm sure Goldenfoot does. Without motive, why would anyone want to betray their clan?"

For a long moment, no one said anything. Hawkkit believed it was because their thoughts were similar: Why would someone want to betray their clan? Well, what if they deserved it? If they banished you because of an accident, wouldn't you want to revenge? If they kept you from leaving because of a selfish need, wouldn't you want revenge? If they kept repeating your mistakes to you, wouldn't you want revenge? If they thought you were from the Dark Forest because you a genius, wouldn't you want revenge? If they ignored you because you were different, wouldn't you want revenge?

Cloudheart's eyes were open in one heartbeat, and another heartbeat later, he was sitting up with a wild expression. "What in StarClan's name -?"

"Careful, Cloudheart!" Hawkkit said, blocking the Elementals from his view. "You're still exhausted - don't strain yourself."

"What happened?" he asked.

"Leopardleap, Rain's Elemental Mortal, healed you, and then you fell asleep," she said. "The others just wanted to make sure I was okay. Nothing big happened. You're fine. I'm fine. Just calm down." Cloudheart looked her, and after a few moments, he relaxed.

"Well, our work here is done," Sunpaw said. "See ya later, Hawkkit. Are we still on for this afternoon, or are we waiting until tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, please," Hawkkit said. "I think I've had too many busy days for me to walk Cloudheart to WindClan and then come back." Nyka shrugged.

"Fine by us," she said. "We were going to play a little game of tag on the way back anyway. Bye!"

Hawkkit nodded and watched as they ran off shouting nonesense at each other. She smiled and shook her head. _Those three best friends always make me smile,_ she thought.

"Well I feel mouse-brained," Cloudheart sighed. Hawkkit turned to face him.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"I just acted like I had bees in my brain in front of your powerful friends," he said. "Not a very good way to make an impression, if you ask me." Hawkkit rolled her eyes.

"Come on, you'd better get back to came before people start to worry," she said. They began walking a few steps before Echostrike pulled in front of them.

"I have to take care of something," she said. "May I go?"

"You can always go, it's not like I'm forcing you," Hawkkit said with narrowed eyes. "What is it that you need to do?"

"It's nothing," she said. "May I go?"

"Who said I was forcing you?" Hawkkit said, concerned. Finally, "Yes, go. I don't care." Echostrike faked a half smile, turned, and ran off in a silvery blur.

"That was. . .strange," Cloudheart commented.

Hawkkit smiled. "You've never liked silence, have you?"

"Not really," Cloudheart said. "Silence always gives me the feeling someone's thinking about me in a bad way."

"Paranoid much?" Hawkkit teased.

"Oh, please," Cloudheart said with a roll of his eyes. "If anything, you should be more paranoid."

"Paranoia comes before insanity," Hawkkit pointed out.

"As smart as ever, I see," Cloudheart said.

"Well, when you're expected to sit through debates hosted by the Elementals, you've got to always be on your paws," Hawkkit said.

"You just sit there?" Cloudheart asked.

"No, I'm actually expected to sort their problems out," Hawkkit sighed. "Compared to all of the problems we Elemental Mortals have, they've got nothing to complain about."

"So it isn't just you?" Cloudheart asked. "The other clans weren't pleasant to the others, either?"

"As far as I can tell," Hawkkit said. "I mean, if I really think about it, I don't have life too hard considering all that Darkpaw and Fla- Sunpaw have been through."

"Flamepaw? Do you mean the one that killed Shadestar's mate and kit?"

"He killed his mother by accident," Hawkkit said. "He was framed for his sister. The clan just reacted badly because of his Elemental powers."

"Oh," Cloudheart said. There was silence for a few moments, and then, "I think that's part of the reason WindClan distrusts you. They were afraid of how much power you had."

"Mousebrains," Hawkkit muttered.

"But if you come from their point of view, is really so cruel?" Cloudheart asked. "You accidentally killed your mother and your sister - what if you accidentally killed someone else?" Hawkkit frowned.

_Is that how we're supposed to think of it?_ Hawkkit asked silently. B_ut what would justify Sunpaw's exile? The clan truly couldn't have been on equal grounds - Shadestar's expression at the gathering can prove that. But do they truly distrust Darkpaw so much because of the invasion? I guess. . .I guess I would. And Mudroot. . .can some of them really not talk to him at all because of his mind illness?_

Cloudheart looked away, and with a smile Hawkkit said, "I've never thought of it that way."

Cloudheart smiled back and said, "You're welcome?" Hawkkit rolled her eyes, and he laughed.

"Yes, mouse-brain, thank you," she said.

And they continued their walk to WindClan.

* * *

Echostrike stalked through the tall grass and shubbery sticking out from the snow, carefully placing each step. She could hear voices from far away, but she knew she wouldn't reach those voices until moonhigh. After all, it was only sunset. The scents coming from those cats were also very crisp, making her wriggle her nose. She had never liked the smell.

The horseplace before her was about as large as one clan's territory, give or take a few fox-lengths. The cut trees keeping the horses in made her seem small, as did the two-leg nest not far away. She wondered, as she noticed its red color, if the two-legs were trying to ward off the monsters as bees did birds. With bright colors.

Echostrike continued forward, hiding herself as best as she could. The rogue clan was not far away, and the few times she'd run into one, the fight afterward had been a hard one. She didn't scent any now, so close to nightfall, but she was still cautious.

Echostrike knew the rogue clan was cruel. How she knew that, only StarClan could say, but she knew it. And they would not appreciate a prying warrior. So she went around the only borders she knew they had and went toward the massive horseplace.

"Echo? Is that you?"

Echostrike stopped and glanced in front of her. A stunning white she-cat was there, with a tilted head. Without much expression, Echostrike straightened up and stood tall so the she-cat before her could see who it was.

"I thought so," said the she-cat, softening.

"No other warrior comes to see you," Echostrike said.

"Yes, but those rogues have come dangerously close to this place before," the she-cat said. "I've told you this all in our pasts vists. What is it you wish to speak of now?"

"The clans will wage war soon," Echostrike said.

"Really?" the white she-cat asked. "It isn't just a superstition from you?"

Echostrike shook her head and said, "There are others who know the same thing, and they are already preparing for it. And there are spies in the clans."

"Spies?" the white she-cat asked with wide eyes. "But that could mean there are some in my group. . ."

"I would be careful," Echostrike said.

"Thank you for warning me," the white she-cat said, "but I sense this is not the reason you have come." Echostrike shook her head.

"I am. . .worried," Echostrike said. "I know how much strength the rogues have brought with them, and somehow, I feel like we won't win, at least not at first. If we don't win, the rogues won't move. I know that."

"How?" the she-cat asked.

"I just do," Echostrike said. "My predictions always come true." The white she-cat eyed her, but allowed the gray warrior to continue. "If the rogues were to win, I know a tom who will predict it before even me. He is smart in the ways of battle, so naturally he will be intelligent in the ways of war. He'll know. And he will want the same thing I do: protection."

"Protection?" the she-cat demanded. "My group barely exceeds fifteen! What makes you think we can protect an entire clan?"

"That is not what I meant," Echostrike said. "Not protection for the clans. Protection for the innocents. The queens, elders, and kits. There aren't many, considering the season. Most of them can fight for themselves."

"Then why ask me to protect them?" the white she-cat asked.

"Because we have no one else to go to," Echostrike said. "The rogues are surrounding the entrance to the mountains, and the two-leg place is no place for a warrior even if we could get through enemy lines. Past RiverClan would be suicide, especially alone. We need you, Wave."

The white she-cat narrowed her eyes. "Why is this important to you? The clans only took you in, nothing else."

"This is important to me because this is important to my friend," Echostrike said. "I will say no more on this subject. Will you protect the innocents should times call for it?" The white she-cat stared at her, studying her. After several heart-beats, she sighed.

"We will, as much work as it will take," Wave said. "How long do you believe I have to get ready?"

"I feel the war will first break upon the clans in little over a moon," Echostrike said. "The war will last at least two moons. At that point, we will be looking into protecting our loved ones."

Wave nodded. "Will you come with me?"

"It depends on who I have left," Echostrike admitted. "There will be warriors coming with you, though. I do not know who, but there will be, and they will be strong." Wave nodded once more.

"Is this were we part?" the white she-cat asked.

"Indeed it is," Echostrike said. "I must return to camp before another suspects my coming here."

"Then I shall see you later, Echo," Wave told her. She stood and turned toward the horseplace, disappearing after only a few heartbeats. Echostrike stayed there, standing, with a frown.

"We will meet again," Echstrike said, ". . .mother."

* * *

**A/n :: I do not own warriors. Seriously. I was eight when they came out. **

_Hello folks. A few things:_

**Echostrike; **_Her powers are more or less like Dovewing's, except fluctual. She can scent people from far away, depending on what StarClan wants her to see. Same thing with sight and hearing. Also, she can simply know things without having seen it or learned it from another way. Such as Darkpaw's wound, and when the war will start. _

Second, school actually changed, again, for me. I'm on an online school, so writing will be especially fast for me this semester. Of course, I still have to go to school and do other things, but trust me, it will be better.

Enjoy


	17. Chapter 16 :: Helped

"Come on, just this once?"

Leopardleap sighed and said, "For the last time, Sunpaw, I can't. I've been neglecting my duties as a medicine cat for a long time now, I must see to these sick cats."

"Can't you just heal them with your powers?" Sunpaw asked.

"Sicknesses are harder, and no one would let me anyway," Leopardleap said. "You and Nyka will be fine on your own."

"Fine," Sunpaw said. With a teasing smirk, he added, "Just don't get rusty on us." Then he padded out of her den. Leopardleap rolled her eyes and walked silently over to the nearest nest.

"I'm hungry. . ." groaned the four moon old kit.

"I know, but everything you eat will only make you vomit," Leopardleap told her. "Just stay still and sleep. Rest will help you get better."

"Is mama better?" the kit asked.

"Yes, and she is waiting for you in the nursery, but you have to get better before you can go back," Leopardleap said. The kit nodded, curled up, and closed her amber eyes.

Leopardleap sighed as she glanced upward. Five others had become too ill to sleep in their assigned dens. Several others were sick, but they refused to come in. And she'd caught a few warriors and an apprentices sniffing up their runny noses.

_It seems as though the entire clan will get this cold before it goes away,_ Leopardleap thought. She shook out the thought and trotted to her storage room where she made quick calculations of the amounts she had or lack thereof.

_I think I'll need more catnip by the next few sunrises. . .and maybe some poppyseeds, incase a few of the young ones can't - _

"Leopardleap, are you in there?"

Leopardleap turned around faster than a hawk took off into the sky. "Streamstar, I didn't realize -" She stopped herself short when she saw a few of the cats move with discomfort. The gray spotted she-cat padded over to her leader and dipped her head with respect.

"What do you need, Streamstar?" Leopardleap asked in a much quieter voice.

"I must speak with you," he said. "Not here, though; alone."

Leopardleap narrowed her eyes. Was he sick, or planning on doing something with the sick? Or was it something StarClan showed him? Leopardleap doubted both things, but wished for them to be true as she followed Streamstar to his small den.

The cats outside looked miserable. For three days, all the sky did was snow and blow everything around. Hunting was practically a joke at this point, and with greencough going around, no one could sleep easy.

Once inside the den, Streamstar turned to face her with a soft yet stern expression on his face. "I know you and the ThunderClan warrior have been seeing each other regularly." Leopardleap frowned.

"Mudroot and I. . ."

"I know," Streamstar said. "You love him. I have no quarrel with you on that matter." Leopardleap narrowed her eyes.

"But the Code -"

"It does not say you cannot love him," Streamstar said. "You may not become mates with him, and you cannot have his kits, but it says nothing of being it forbidden for you to love a warrior from another clan." Leopardleap nodded quietly. "I am worried more, however, of you being seen with him."

"What do you mean?" Leopardleap asked.

"You are a medicine cat of my clan," Streamstar told her. "While I do not mind you loving him, others, particularly WindClan and ShadowClan, will see it as treason against StarClan, and RiverClan will be shunned. Aside from this, cats from this clan do not like it, and I cannot have my loyalties, falter, not now. I do not mean to put this pressure upon you, but I must, for the sake of my clan."

"Does that mean I can't see him if other cats will know I'm gone?" Leopardleap asked.

"I'm asking you not to see him at all," Streamstar said. Leopardleap's eyes widened.

"How do you think -?"

"I do not want to argue with you," Streamstar said firmly. "You are my only medicine cat, and no apprentice has been chosen. I cannot be forced to make you a warrior, and you cannot be one. Furthermore, Duskstar has spoken to me and asked me that I say this to you. I have held this conversation off because of the greencough, but as the gathering comes closer, I cannot have you seeing him any longer. I am sorry."

"Mudroot and I _love_ each other, how can we -?"

"We cannot always stay with the ones we love," Streamstar interrupted. "We must all make decisions, and those decisions must be about the clan first, especially with the position you are in." Leopardleap opened her mouth to say something, closed it, and she ran.

* * *

It took Leopardleap until mid after noon to finally realize where she was going. The sun was getting close to the horizon, and the heat, no matter how pitiful, had reached its highest point. Leopardleap, however, was not cold with all of the running she endured.

The tabby she-cat stopped when she knew she could not go any further. Her breathing quickened as her body recognized the correct oppertunaty, and her legs shook as a signal. Leopardleap was oblivious to everything but the realization still vibrating through her being.

_I can't see Mudroot any more. _

Leopardleap knew her running off wasn't at all professional. She wouldn't be surprised if she was confined to the camp for the next moon. But she knew in her heart there was no other way, not a single one. She had to see him again, if only one last time aside from gatherings and hopefully, if Streamstar allowed such a thing, the Elemental meetings.

Something bright caught her attention. She raised her head, narrowed her eyes, and saw Darkpaw's elemental bird flying just above the ground. It was graceful, just like a normal bird, and calm. Her ears caught it's static sound, and she watched, fascinated by its movement.

_This is still ShadowClan territory,_ Leopardleap realized. _What is it doing here? The bird glided for a little while longer, and then, right as it was about to pass her, it stopped. In a few heart-beats, it landed, and titled its head at her. _

"Darkpaw?" she asked.

The bird did not respond. However, it changed from it's white color to a blue color. The color flashed back and forth, and then stayed a blue color.

_"You are Leopardleap, aren't you?" _

"Y-yes. . ." Leopardleap said. "You. . .you aren't Darkpaw, are you?"

_"Oh, I should have thought you were smart enough to realize that small fact,"_ the stranger said. The voice somehow hypnotized her, or at least her sympathy. Something about the deepness of it, or the softness, made the stranger seem broken. _"I have seen you enough times through Darkpaw's eyes to know the difference." _

"You're Lightning," she realized.

_"Indeed,"_ Lightning said.

"How are you controlling the bird?" Leopardleap asked.

_"I can do so whenever I want,"_ Lightning answered.

_No!_ Rain screamed. As if ice water had suddenly pushed her over, Leopardleap felt a pressure strike from inside her. She had to take a step forward to keep herself sitting, and then she saw images.

Immediately, a picture of thunder and dark clouds collecting, gathering, creating. Then an electric bird, ten times larger than any hawk she had seen, dove straight into the land and created an explosion of fire.

Once she could see normally again, Leopardleap was breathing hard again, and her eyes were wide. The bird, standing just before her, had not moved.

_"Rain is angry, isn't she?"_ Lightning asked.

"How. . ." Leopardleap said, her gaze never shifting. "Why. . .?" Rain's incoherent screaming was suddenly brought to her head, causing Leopardleap headaches.

_"I haven't used this power wisely in the past,"_ Lightning said. _"Rain should know I do not fully control this power. Darkpaw only lets me use it to patrol the clans, especially ShadowClan, with it being so defenseless. I cannot even control the bird. All I do is watch as the scenery goes by, and report anything unusual." _

_Still, how can you be trusted with something so -_

_"Rain won't give up her anger easily,"_ Lightning said. _"She has a right, but I must say this to her, if she is truly listening. Hurting others as revenge for your own emotional pain will only lead you to outcast and more pain. Trust me, I would know." _

Almost immediately, the pressure in Leopardleap's head and body completely disappeared. She felt relief and sighed because of it.

_He knows,_ Rain said with a sort of desperation in her voice. _He understands. _

"Leopardleap!"

Leopardleap glanced upward, and, if it were possible or not, became more relieved. Mudroot, Darkpaw, and two cats she did not recognize came running toward them.

"Lightning told me you running over here, what -"

"Streamstar said it," Mudroot said, becoming as close to her as he could. "Duskstar did. You didn't like it."

_"It is more than that,"_ came Lightning's voice. _"I appear to have upset Rain, and Leopardleap has just recovered. It isn't my place to stay here any longer. Would you like me to continue my patrol?" _

"I need you watching this conversation," Darkpaw said. "If Rain suddenly appears in your element for whatever reason, tell me this time. I can help."

_"Sure you can,"_ Lightning hissed bitterly. Then the bird disappeared.

"Streamstar did it," Mudroot said.

"More importantly, why did Lightning upset rain?" Darkpaw asked. "How? I thought Rain was the sensible one."

"That sounds like an insult," the strange tom behind Darkpaw said.

"Lightning mentioned something about being able to use that power you have whenever he wants, and she. . ." Leopardleap began. "She made an image come to my head, and image of an electric bird bigger than the lake striking the ground. . .all I could see was fire. . ."

"It's how he destroyed the land," Darkpaw said.

"What?" Leopardleap asked.

"I really can't tell you more than you already know," Darkpaw told her. "What else? What did he say to Rain himself?"

"Th-that she shouldn't hurt others just because she was in pain," Leopardleap said. "He told her to trust him on that advice because. . .because he'd been through it before." Darkpaw clenched his jaw.

"Perfect," he growled.

"Doesn't matter," Mudroot said. "Streamstar did it."

"Did _what?_" the light brown she-cat asked with exasperation.

"He told her. He said what Duskstar did," Mudroot said. "I can't see her. She can't see me."

"Why not?" the she-cat asked.

"I'm a medicine cat," Leopardleap said, "I can't be seen with him."

"This has been going on for almost a moon, so why would they care now?" Darkpaw asked.

"Others are noticing," Mudroot said. "Duskstar didn't like it. He told Streamstar. Streamstar agreed. Are you okay?"

Leopardleap shook her head. "I can't ever see you again! I don't have an apprentice, and none of the kits will be interested. . ."

"An apprentice?" the tom asked.

"A medicine cat takes one apprentice if they feel they need to retire," Darkpaw explained. "Fernfur is too stubborn for one."

"Oh. . ." the tom said. "How would that help you two?"

"If I have an apprentice, I can teach him or her all I know, and then become a warrior so I can see Mudroot," Leopardleap said. "I may not be a medicine cat, but I don't care. I must see Mudroot."

"I'll do it," the tom told her.

"Wait, Wind, before you get carried away -" Darkpaw began.

"No, I was already thinking of it," Wind said, looking to the dark apprentice. "Being with Fernfur has made me curious, so I've been watching what she does and asking questions. I really think healing others is better than fighting, especially if every memory I have of it is fighting to the death."

Darkpaw frowned. "You are so much better at it than anyone here, though."

"Stop flattering me," Wind said. "I may be better, but I don't like to fight. Being here has made me realize what I really want to do, and that's helping others." Darkpaw nodded.

"It makes sense," Darkpaw told his friend.

"How do we convince Streamstar to take him in, though?" Leopardleap asked.

"Wind becomes Fernfur's apprentice," Mudroot said. "He learns. During the war, he changes. No one will mind. RiverClan needs a present medicine cat."

"That plan might actually work," Leopardleap said. "Though, for StarClan's approval, you might need to come to the Moonpool. And that would be. . ."

"Tonight," Darkpaw said.

"The moonpool?" Wind asked. "I've heard Fernfur talk about it. Do you mean I can actually go?"

"I think it would be wise," Leopardleap told him. "StarClan can make the decision of whether or not this is right."

Wind's smile was indescribable.

* * *

Wind followed behind Leopardleap and Fernfur with a calm walk. His curious mind forced his eyes and ears to turn and pick up everything. Every sight and smell was collected an analyzed. He wondered to himself if this made him a good medicine cat, or a good hunter.

"This is truly an inspiring idea," Fernfur said. "I'm glad you've chosen to become a medicine cat. StarClan knows we will need them in the future."

"Are you alright with the idea of him moving to RiverClan when he's ready?" Leopardleap questioned.

"Of course I am!" Fernfur exclaimed as they walked. "I am overjoyed he is helping you and Mudroot, and there is nothing against medicine cats moving clans during battle; especially if the other clan needs it."

"I just hope StarClan -" Leopardleap began, but stopped when they saw the other medicine cats. "We must tell them."

"Unfortunately," Fernfur said quietly. "Allow me; they don't need to hear everything."

A brown tom, and a black and white tom, were already waiting for them. A she-cat, moons younger than Wind, suddenly poked out from behind the black and white medicine cat.

"Blackeyes, do you have a new apprentice?" Fernfur asked. Wind saw the she-cat lower herself to the ground.

"Indeed I do," Blackeyes said. "This is Burnpaw. Her mother is Emberfrost, who is Shadestar's sister."

"I see the family resemblance," Leopardleap said. "Sunpaw's eyes are similar to yours, Burnpaw. But your black fur and amber eyes are most similar to Shadestar."

"And what of your apprentice, Fernfur?" the brown tom asked.

"This is Wind, Thornnose," Fernfur said. "He was found outside of our camp quite injured."

"Was he the rogue you fought before the gathering?" Blackeyes said, shifting.

"Yes, but it was all a misunderstanding," Fernfur said. "Wind was simply scared. Now he has decided he wants to be a medicine cat."

"You do not need an apprentice," Thornnose pointed out.

"No, but whatever's coming will make sure Leopardleap is busy, so I've decided to train him for her," Fernfur explained. "There's nothing against the switch, and since Wind is not clan born, I see no reason for him to stay here while the war is going on."

"Who's to say -?"

"StarClan will make the decision," Fernfur sighed. "Wait until then to make your judgement." Silence followed her statement. "So, shall we climb?"

She turned and began up the slope. With a glare to Wind, Blackeyes followed with Thornnose next to him. Burnpaw quickly stood and ran to her mentor, and Wind fell in behind her as Leopardleap stayed behind.

Burnpaw glanced over to him and then turned her gaze in front of her. Wind noticed her stiff moments and tilted his head.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't think I'm supposed to talk to you," Burnpaw said.

"Oh, I see," Wind said. "I thought it was different in the clans though."

"What do you mean?" Burnpaw asked.

"I wasn't allowed to talk to anyone when I was with the rogues, either," Wind said.

"Why not?" Burnpaw asked.

"I had to learn how to hunt and fight," Wind answered.

"But weren't you training with the other apprentices?" Burnpaw asked.

"There weren't any mentors where I come from," Wind explained. "The young toms were told to hunt for certain cats, and once we were done with that, we could hunt for ourselves."

"That sounds strange," Burnpaw murmured. "Why don't you just put it in a fresh-kill pile at camp?"

"Young cats weren't allowed in camp," Wind told her. She was quiet, and so was everyone else.

"I hope you become the greatest medicine cat you can," Burnpaw told him.

"I hope so too," Wind agreed.

They went through a bit more undergrowth before they found what Wind assumed was the Moonpool. All of the medicine cats took a spot next to the shimmering waters, and Wind made sure he was next to Fernfur.

Blackeyes stared at him with narrowed eyes, but said nothing. He simply bent down and drank out of the water, then closed his eyes. Wind watched all of the other medicine cats do the same. Finally, the black tom extended his neck and did the same.

He was asleep immediately, but then he was awake. Wind turned and found himself in an endless field of grass, just like WindClan. Where am I? he wondered.

"You are in WindClan," a gray she-cat said. Wind turned to face the stranger. "At least what I envisioned when I created the clan. Symbolism such as this is very important in StarClan, mind you."

"Who are you?" Wind asked curiously.

"I am Windstar, the first leader of WindClan. And these," the she-cat said with a flick of her tail, "are the other leaders." Hundreds of cats began to appear, and Wind was amazed.

"So this is it, then?" Wind asked. "I'm in StarClan?"

"You are," Windstar told him.

"It exists!" Wind exclaimed. He laughed. "A heaven exists!"

"You are excited?" Windstar asked.

"I've grown up thinking I wouldn't be rewarded when I died," Wind told the ancient leader. "I thought that I would die, and no one would tell me I did a good job. I would just disappear. But I've heard so many things about StarClan, and now that I see it, I. . ." Wind's smile grew. "I can't help but be excited."

"Excited about death?" Windstar asked, confused.

"Everyone dies," Wind said. He said nothing further.

"Why are you hear, Wind of ThunderClan?" Windstar asked after a small silence.

"I want to be a medicine cat," Wind answered. "I want to help others."

"Why?" Windstar asked.

"Because I only hurt them when I was with the rogues," Wind said. "Now that I can help them, I want to."

"There are other reasons," Windstar noticed. Wind frowned.

"Dark is a real apprentice," Wind said. "He. . .He should be the hero, not me. He should be the best warrior, not me."

"Why not?" Windstar asked. "You are just as good as he is when it comes to fighting."

"I'm just as strong," Wind agreed, "but not nearly as intelligent or fast."

"But you can still be a warrior," Windstar said.

"I don't want to fight anymore," Wind said. "I don't want to cause pain to anyone, not after what I saw Dark go through. I want to help relieve the pain." Windstar stared at him with her light blue eyes.

"Then I shall allow you to," Windstar told him. "And I shall also let you keep your name."

"Huh?" Wind asked.

"Did you know that no one has used the name Thunder, Wind, River, or Shadow for hundreds of generations?" Windstar asked.

"Why not?" Wind asked.

"They were not allowed to," Windstar said. "No one is, unless they come to the Moonpool and ask. For many moons after our deaths, the she-cats did, but the tradition soon grew old and soon forgotten about. But here you stand. Would you like to keep your name?"

"Of course!" Wind said.

"Then I give you, Wind, permission to use my name," Windstar said. "Welcome to the Clans, Windpaw of ThunderClan. StarClan grants you your rights as a medicine cat apprentice, and so we shall tell Duskstar to make the announcement."

"Thank you!" Windpaw exclaimed. Windstar smiled.

"May you walk your path to guide He Who Needs Saving," Windstar said. "There is one thing we will not allow, however. It may make you think differently about your plans."

"What's that?" Windpaw asked.

"StarClan will allow you to become an apprentice of ThunderClan," she said, "but never can you change your clan loyalty to help the Elemental Mortal you desire to aid."

* * *

**A/n :: I do not own warriors. **

_If I was editing through this story, I would probably delete this chapter. I don't know, it just seems sort of filler. _

_Alright, so the next chapter. . .I came up with the plan for the next chapter a long time ago, and it really decides so many aspects of this story. . .O.O I'm also going to warn the kind-hearted: This next chapter will probably one of the darkest in this book (if that can even be possible). So, look forward to it being long and done quickly. ^.^_

_|o| The Assassin's Anthem, may darkness be with you._


	18. Chapter 17 :: Escaped

Darkpaw could hear the celebration and see the bowing. He could see a ginger tom and a black tom strutting down the isle, see them basking in their glory. The cats cheered their name, shouted praises over each other.

Then Darkpaw saw the forests still and darken as ugly clouds sparked over head. Lightning came down by the millions, and fire ravaged everything. The world was dark.

Finally Darkpaw saw the Realm of the Elementals, and as Air and Rain watched, the other two inflicted the punishment on the accused. All he could hear was screaming.

Darkpaw woke up screaming along with the victim, and as soon as his eyes opened, he heard his name being called.

_Dark, calm down,_ Lightning told him quickly. _It was just a dream._

_A dream of what?_ Darkpaw demanded. His heart pounded uncomfortably against his chest and his breathing was loud enough it seemed to be able to wake up the entire clan. _I was looking at. . .I was watching. . ._

_The Moon Of Punishment,_ Lightning sighed. _A rather vivid point in my past, and a rather horrid nightmare. I belive I was why you had it. I am sorry._

_No, it's fine,_ Darkpaw said. _I've made you watch too many of mine. We're even._ Darkpaw stopped and breathed for a long while. _Did it really go on for so long?_

_I deserved every moment,_ Lightning murmured. _But every moment onward was not fair._

_They didn't trust you, though,_ Darkpaw said.

_Why would they? I destoryed everything they had worked for,_ Lightning said. _At the same time, though, they couldn't see the real pain it was causing me. They only believed they were doing the right thing._

_Maybe that's why I haven't left ThunderClan yet,_ Darkpaw yawned.

_Maybe,_ Lightning said. _Are you going back to sleep?_

_I'd rather not,_ Darkpaw said, standing. _It's nearly dawn anyway._ He padded out of the den and toward the apprentices' den, which stayed quiet with the absence of Petalpaw and Leafpaw, who were now Petalfur and Leaftooth.

_Are you getting Pinepaw?_ Lightning asked.

_Yep,_ Darkpaw answered.

_It's still dark out,_ Lightning pointed out.

_Do you think we care?_ Darkpaw asked.

"Pineclaw," he whispered. "Psst. Pineclaw." He heard a moan in the shadows of the den. Soon, Pinepaw's glowing eyes were seen. "It's just before dawn. Come on - let's get out of here." Pinepaw smiled, stood, and carefully walked over the other apprentices to get to Darkpaw.

"How are we going to get past the guards?" Pinepaw whispered. "We got into trouble last time we went out this early."

"I know a way," Darkpaw said. They cautiously padded toward the entrance, and crouched down to the ground when they got there. "Be quiet." Then he imagined a small electric squirrel and sent it rushing off into the bushes, where it rustled and made lots of noise. The guards immediately raced after the distraction.

"Run!" Darkpaw said. They sprinted off in the opposite direction of the guards and laughed all of the way to the middle of the territory. Eventually Pinepaw stumbled on a branch and as Darkpaw went after her, they tumbled down the small slope and landed in a rush of giggles.

For a long time, they just laid there laughing and breathing. Darkpaw had straightened himself and watched Pinepaw look up at the stars, noticing how her eyes glittered in under the night sky and her pelt shimmered under the moonlight.

Darkpaw looked up to the stars and felt the breeze upon his pelt. It was getting warmer, meaning this winter would be short. It had only been three or four moons since he had arrived, after all, and he'd watched the first storm.

"Dark?" Pinepaw asked.

"What?" Darkpaw answered, turning his gaze to her. She continued to stare at the stars.

"Do you believe in StarClan?" Pinepaw asked.

"I don't know," Darkpaw said. "I believe in the Elementals, but StarClan. . .I'm having a hard time."

"Me too," Pinepaw agreed. "I just keeping thinking about where all the rogues and kittypets go. Maybe. . .maybe StarClan is a land for all cats, not just warriors. Maybe it doesn't matter what your blood holds."

"I'm a loner," Darkpaw said. "But I still doubt they would let me in."

"You're a clan cat now, though," Pinepaw said. "How in StarClan's name did Firestar did get in if it was based on blood? I think it's based on something different. You have to be good. You had to have helped someone."

"I haven't helped anyone," Darkpaw told her. "And I doubt I will."

"You helped Wind," Pinepaw said. "You helped me. Fernfur's happy too; she unofficially gets her own kit to worry about." Darkpaw smiled.

"You make me seem so important," he murmured.

"You are!" Pinepaw exclaimed, switching her gaze to him. "Without you, Lightning wouldn't have a friend. Without you, Wind would have been exiled and then killed. Without you, I would still be scared of Goldenfoot!" Darkpaw looked away.

_Without me. . ._ Darkpaw thought.

_She has a fair point,_ Lightning said.

Pinepaw rolled her eyes and stood up. Then she started walking away. Confused, Darkpaw followed her. She didn't stop for a long time, which made Darkpaw tense. _Why is she going toward the ShadowClan border?_

When she finally stopped, she started digging at a mound in the snow. Eventually, Pinepaw began to get muddy with the dirt below the snow. And finally, there was nothing but a tunnel leading downward.

"A. . .tunnel?" Darkpaw asked.

"I found it when I was a kit," Pinepaw said. "They're dangerous, but when they're frozen like this, we can go in whenever we want." She squirmed in and crawled through, and then she was engulfed by the earth.

Darkpaw shifted in his spot. Something from within him was preventing him from just going in, and he began a mental war with himself. Eventually, his will to protect Pinepaw forced him forward into the tunnel.

Once he was in, his body tensed up worse than when Firestrike got too close. His breathing became ragged and his legs were shaky.

"Is there something wrong, Darkpaw?"

"No, nothing's wrong," Darkpaw said through gritted teeth.

_You're claustrophobic, _Lightning said as if it were the most interesting discovery of the moon.

_I'm what?_ Darkpaw asked.

_You're afraid of small spaces,_ Lightning said.

_Wonderful news,_ Darkpaw muttered.

_It makes sense,_ Lightning told him. _You always like a way out, and right now, there isn't one._ Darkpaw's heartbeat went twice as fast. _I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have said that._

"We're here!" Pinepaw called back. Darkpaw sighed with relief as soon as he stepped out of the small tunnel and into the cave.

Immediately, he gasped. Above them, the dawn sky glowed, as if their were a hole in a large den. The cave itself, completely covered in snow, was also made out of brown rock, maybe even stone. The magnitude of the place made Darkpaw's eyes go wide.

"How does something like this even exist?" Darkpaw asked.

"If you ask anyone at camp, they'll tell you of a story about a few kits getting a bit adventurous," Pinepaw explained. "They escaped the nursery and discovered a patrol was after them. Without thinking much of it, they entered the tunnels, but just as they got to this part, it caved in on them from the top. Apparently too many tunnels were around this place, and with a new rain soaking into the ground, it just collapsed and made this big hole in the ground."

"Did the kits survive?" Darkpaw questioned as he searched the cave.

"Two didn't," Pinepaw murmured, her voice quieting. "Only one made it out alive. Duskstar was furious."

Darkpaw stiffened. "It was you, wasn't it?" Pinepaw nodded. "Why would he be furious, then? You were only a kit."

"We were his kits," Pinepaw said. "And now I'm the only one left."

Darkpaw watched her expression with narrowed eyes. _No wonder Duskstar doesn't want me around her. She is the only survivor of the litter, and I've been known to kill._

"You're feeling sorry for me, aren't you?" Pinepaw asked. "Or are you thinking I was mouse-brained to even go?"

"I've been around cats who've made worse mistakes," Darkpaw said.

"I suppose you have," Pinepaw muttered. She sighed and looked back up to the sky.

"I've always thought I have to blend in just to feel normal," Pinepaw told him. "Like everyone else will judge me if I don't fit in with their unofficial hierarchy. But then you came and basically threw away all of the civilized rules. You didn't conform, not once."

"I couldn't," Darkpaw said, lowering his head.

Pinepaw's eyes snapped to his gaze. "It doesn't matter," she said firmly. Her eyes were intense. "You showed me you don't have to be considered normal to be loved. I was the youngest. The one who's brother and sister died. The one who couldn't fight. The one who was too afraid of her own shadow. You broke that shell, though. The one that hid me. And now, I can be free to do whatever I want, and that includes standing up for myself and my believes." Darkpaw averted his eyes.

"You did it all on your own," Darkpaw said. "All I did was train you."

"Which you didn't have to do," Pinepaw told him.

"I did it because I wanted you to be able to protect yourself," Darkpaw sighed.

"You cared about my safety, then," Pinepaw decided.

"No, I -" Darkpaw paused, flicking his tail with irritation. He sighed. "I just didn't want you to end up as broken as I am." Pinepaw's eyes narrowed.

"I don't understand," she admitted.

"When you told me why you wanted to be trained," Darkpaw began, "you. . .You were just so. . .I could see it in your eyes, just how hurt you were. How afraid you were. I wanted you to stay as innocent as you were, so you wouldn't have to deal with all of the pain the other Elementals and I have always had to sort through." Pinepaw's intense expressioned fell away, and she looked away.

"You know about Goldenfoot, then?" Pinepaw asked. Darkpaw didn't say anything. "And I tried so hard to hide it. . ."

"I haven't told anyone," Darkpaw said quickly, noticing her sparkling eyes.

"But you noticed, and if you did, who's to say. . .?"

"I'm perceptive," Darkpaw told her. Pinepaw looked into his eyes. "I know when people are in pain or are afraid. That's all." Pinepaw smiled.

"So you've just been trying to keep me from being bulled?" Pinepaw asked. "Is that why you've stayed with me since Wind came?"

Darkpaw glanced at his paws. "It was how it was supposed to be, it was how it was in the beginning. But then. . ."

"But then what?" Pinepaw asked.

"But then I decided you were the one I cared for," Darkpaw said. Pinepaw's eyes grew wide for a moment, but then she smiled.

With a teasing voice, she said, "So now you might just keep me around, eh?"

"Seems so," Darkpaw answered.

_I'm so thankful she knows when I'm uncomfortable._

* * *

". . .and then we sorted out the poppy seeds from the other seeds, which took a long time, and -"

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun, Wind," Darkpaw said after he had finished his mouthful of vole. The dawn patrol had done well that morning.

"I'm learning so much," Windpaw agreed with a smile. "Way more than with the rogues."

"Not being clawed with every mistake probably helps," Pinepaw put in.

"Fernfur has been really nice so far," Windpaw said. "When she scolds me, she doesn't yell or raise her voice at all. She just gets a bit impatient."

"Told you," Darkpaw said.

"This clan is everything you said it would be," Windpaw said. "I get to eat, I get to stay in camp, and I get to be a medicine cat."

"I'm glad I wasn't born in that place," Pinepaw said with a wrinkle of her nose. "Who would like to be in a place without any freedom?"

"Cats with no choice," Darkpaw said. "From what I observed, many of those rogues were being kept there without consent. Either their lives or the lives of someone else kept them from leaving."

"That's horrible," Pinepaw said. But then she smiled. "At least you and the other Elementals get to fight them all off soon." Darkpaw nodded with a fake grin.

_You don't think the clans are going to win, do you?_ Lightning asked.

_Not right now,_ Darkpaw growled.

"So, what do you do as a kit?" Pinepaw asked. "If kits over their aren't really taken care of. . ."

"Most of the time, the mother shares her fresh-kill with them," Windpaw answered. "Then, once they get around three moons old, they can fight for themselves out in the cold. Most of them die. Only the strong survive."

"That's so different from the clans!" Pinepaw exclaimed. "The kits are everything here. That's why the elders tell them stories and the apprentices train them from time to time."

Windpaw tilted his head. "Is that why everyone here talks about Darkpaw saving Bluekit and the others?" Pinepaw nodded.

"No matter where he comes from, he did something honorable and very memorable," Pinepaw answered. "I'm glad, too. I've always liked those kits."

"Kits are fun to play with," Windpaw agreed. "I used to sneak into the rogue's camp and play with them when Shadow was inside of his den. No one minded."

"Do you want kits?" Pinepaw asked solemnly.

"Oh, yeah, but I know that I can't," Wind said. "I think I will be content healing them when they have greencough and helping the mothers kit. Do you want kits?"

"Of course!" Pinepaw answered. "Though, I'd like to be a warrior for a little while first. That way people will respect me."

"With your fighting skills, I don't doubt you'll be respected," Windpaw said.

"I agree with that," Darkpaw said.

"You would know," Pinepaw said back with a blush on her face. "You trained me." Darkpaw opened his mouth to reply, but noticed Goldenfoot arriving. He became tense and low to the ground.

"Pinepaw, we must hunt before dusk," Goldenfoot said.

"I trained with her this morning," Darkpaw growled.

"But I am her mentor," Goldenfoot hissed. "Let's go, Pinepaw." Pinepaw lowered her head, but stood up nonetheless. Darkpaw clenched his jaw as they continued forward through the entrance.

_Fighting won't solve anything,_ Darkpaw told himself. _Lightning._

_I will follow them,_ Lightning said. _Stay here, so no one suspects anything. I will make sure he doesn't do anything._ Darkpaw did not say anything. He simply heard the electric bird form away from camp and listened until it was gone.

"She's going to be okay," Windpaw reassured him. "Lightning will keep watch of her."

* * *

Dusk had come, and Darkpaw had not moved from his spot. Windpaw was with him, never leaving his friend's side. There was no talking between the two, but silence. A simple understanding, like waiting for the kill.

Most of the cats around them stayed mouse-tails away. They were stared at and glanced at and whispered about, but neither really felt an impact. Darkpaw didn't even notice; only his thoughts could be heard through his thoughts.

_If Goldenfoot tried anything, Lightning would be back immediately,_ Darkpaw thought. _That would mean he doesn't have anything planned for today, or Lightning lost him._

He prayed for the first option.

Darkpaw suddenly saw an electric bird fly through the entrance at an incredible speed. The guards spat protests, but Darkpaw went toward it as fast as he could, demanding, "What happened?"

_"It's Pinepaw,"_ Lightning said hurriedly, loud enough for anyone in the camp to hear. "_I followed them, but they disappeared. I just found them - she's hurt, badly, and they aren't going to stop."_

"Tell Leopardleap," Darkpaw ordered. To Windpaw, he said, "Make sure Duskstar and Mudroot are following." Then he surged forward and sprinted through the entrance. Within the forest, he had reached speeds he'd never gone before, using as much power as he could to follow Pinepaw's scent.

He heard the screams before he could see her, and immediately, Darkpaw grew faster. His legs were burning, a sensation he did not find familiar. Then he saw her, and he did not care. Darkpaw's yellow gaze caught sight of Goldenfoot, and his anger did the rest.

Two lightning bolts came down to hit two unfamiliar toms, sending them to the ground. Goldenfoot was already on the move toward the rogue clan, but Darkpaw was faster. He leaped over the golden tom and landed on him, which sent them struggling for the upper hand.

It was simply a race, with scratching and biting and kicking. Darkpaw's haze of fury allowed strength into his veins, however, and he ended up on top of a pinned Goldenfoot.

"How dare you!" Darkpaw growled. "She was innocent!"

"So were you," Goldenfoot said with a grin. A flash of red smoke came through Darkpaw's paws suddenly, and the dark apprentice prepared to ignore pain. Instead, there was only a feeling of emptiness.

"What was that?" Darkpaw hissed.

"Just try to use your special powers now," Goldenfoot spat. Darkpaw pushed his paws in further and literally felt the electricity in his veins. Sparks appeared at his paws, and Goldenfoot started twitching while his blood grew warmer.

"I-impossble. . ." Goldenfoot whispered.

"Apparently not," Darkpaw growled. Goldenfoot suddenly kicked his stomach, struggled, and somehow sent sharp pain through Darkpaw's leg. The golden warrior took the chance to run, and almost immediately as he did, the dark apprentice lunged after him.

"Darkpaw!"

The former rogue stopped and glared after Goldenfoot, who was already several fox-lengths away from him. Darkpaw clenched his jaw, but then quickly went to Pinepaw's side. The clan, staring wide-eyed to where Goldenfoot had run, stood in a semi-circle around the wounded apprentice.

"Darkpaw, are you. . .hurt. . .?" Pinepaw asked. Her voice was as quiet as a whisper.

"I'm fine," he told her as he laid down to her current height. "You're the one that needs worrying about."

"Where's. . .Fernfur. . .?" Pinepaw asked.

"Right here," the gray she-cat said, walking forward. "I will get you better."

"Leopardleap is on her way," Darkpaw told the medicine cat. "Just keep her comfortable." Fernfur nodded and began working on Pinepaw on the other side.

The pale brown apprentice stared into his eyes. "You came."

"Of course I did," Darkpaw said, hoping conversation was bringing her mind off of things. "You didn't think I actually trusted that mangy mouse-brain, did you?"

"No, you never. . .did," Pinepaw said. Her eyes glassed over, but Darkpaw could tell she was breathing. She was just thinking. Darkpaw drew closer and looked at the wounds. It was like glancing into his past, or staring at his reflection. The injuries were harsh and blood soaked her coat, but there was something else, and Darkpaw could not decide what.

"Is she going to be okay?" Swifpaw asked, stepping forward.

"She's in a lot of pain," Fernfur said. "I'm certain she will live, but there may be scars, and she might have a stiff walk. StarClan. . .how could anyone do this to anyone so young?"

"The rogues," Windpaw said, glancing over one of the bodies. "I recognize him and the other one."

"And a warrior," Darkpaw spat as he glared at Duskstar.

"We can see that quite clearly," Duskstar hissed.

"Then why didn't you listen to me when I told you before?" Darkpaw asked. Lightning sparked over head, and the thunder rolled.

"How could I believe you, when there wasn't any evidence?" Duskstar asked with his tail lashing.

"You would never have believed me, not until your own daughter was harmed," Darkpaw growled. His eyes turned back to Pinepaw, who was now asleep. He rested his head on her shoulder and prayed she would be okay.

For a long time, there was only silence in the forest and the distant rolls of thunder following a savage lightning strike. Darkness carefully crept its way into the forest as they all waited, watching, wondering. . . .

_Lightning. . .?_ Darkpaw asked. The empty feeling from before pushed its way to the front of his head, making it ache. _He's gone again. . .But I don't have time to deal with it._

_"We're almost there. . ."_ a whisper in the growing wind came to him. _"We're almost to the ThunderClan border. . ."_ Darkpaw's shoulders fell with relief.

"What was that?" a warrior demanded.

"Hawkkit," Mudroot answered. "Leopardleap is coming."

"Why have we waited here so long?" Petalfur asked. "Wouldn't it better to get her to the medicine den?"

"She's not well enough to be moved," Fernfur told the tom, shaking her head.

"And this Leopardleap will change that?" Petalfur questioned.

"She's kept many from death before," Darkpaw murmured. "I'm certain she can do so again."

"We're trusting you?" Leaftooth inquired.

"We're trusting Rain," Darkpaw said. A lightning bolt struck a bit close to the clan then.

_Why is the lightning so out of control?_ Darkpaw wondered. _What's happened to Lightning?_

"Darkpaw!"

The dark apprentice shifted his gaze upward and saw the distant forms of Leopardleap and Hawkkit. He sighed with relief and watched them as they closed the gap from them.

"Lightning started to explain, but he -" Leopardleap began, but stopped when she saw Pinepaw.

"She needs healing immediately," Darkpaw said. "She isn't well enough to be brought back to camp." Leopardleap nodded and took up Fernfur's position.

"You should know," Leopardleap began, "that there are certain wounds I cannot heal."

"I don't care," Darkpaw said. "Just heal as many as you can." The tabby she-cat nodded and began to make movements which brought up melting snow into the air. The clan cats shifted nervously.

"What is she doing?" Firestrike demanded.

"Healing," Mudroot answered.

The water carefully engulfed Pinepaw. Duskstar and some of the warriors started forward with hostility, but didn't get very far before lightning struck the ground in front of them.

"She's going to drown my daughter!" Duskstar snapped.

"No, look!" Swiftpaw said. "She's healing!"

Scratch by scratch, mark by mark, the scratches slowly disappeared, healing themselves as quickly as they had been cut. Darkpaw, who's body was half in the water himself, shivered as a chill went up his spine and clashed with something. Then it disappeared.

When Leopardleap was done, she allowed the water to flow off into the snow. Fernfur quickly glanced over her wounds with curiosity. "They're all gone. All of her injuries, just healed right like that."

"It is a special power I possess," Leopardleap told the medicine cat. "She will still be tired, and her body will be still for a few days, but she will live, and she won't have any scars."

"Thank StarClan" echoed throughout the clan. Darkpaw just shut his eyes with relief. Pinepaw was going to be fine, and soon, she would forget, for she would have no memories of the event.

"Come on, Darkpaw, get up so we can get Pinepaw to the medicine cat den," Hawkkit said. Darkpaw nodded, and carefully, he stood. His legs were shaky for laying down for so long, but he could tell they were also weak.

_It's because of all the energy I used,_ Darkpaw decided. _I can still walk._ Leopardleap and Fernfur, knowing exactly how to drag the pale apprentice, carefully pulled Pinepaw toward camp. Darkpaw followed with Hawkkit next to him.

* * *

Darkpaw laid down next to Pinepaw as soon as she was set down in her new nest in the medicine cat den. He rested his head on her shoulder once again and stared at her closed eyes, as if willing them to open.

"I still don't have the full story," Hawkkit said.

"Neither do I," Leopardleap said.

"Goldenfoot asked to train with her," Darkpaw said. "I knew he was a spy for the rogues, but I couldn't do anything. Lightning followed them, but couldn't find them until dusk. By then the damage had been done, and so I followed her scent and found them myself. I killed the rogues, but Goldenfoot fought back. He did something, he ran, and then Pinepaw called me. I had to let him go."

"What do you mean he did something?" Hawkkit asked.

"I saw red, that's all I know," Darkpaw said. "Nothing's happened to me, so I guess whatever he was trying to do failed."

Leopardleap narrowed her eyes. "You seem more exhausted than usual."

"I used my element a lot today," Darkpaw pointed out.

"No, it's something different," Leopardleap told him. Out of nowhere, water appeared from the den entrance and surrounded him.

"What -"

Darkpaw was cut short. He felt the emptiness clash with the healing once more, but this time the water did not give up. They fought, and with each crash, Darkpaw grew more and more exhausted.

"Stop it, you're -!" Hawkkit began.

Before she finished, Darkpaw collapsed.

When Darkpaw's eyes opened, he found himself in the clouds, completely surrounded in lightning and thunder. He glanced around the place and noticed he was standing in mid-air. Or at least he assumed so - there were clouds beneath his paws.

Then he knew.

_Lightning!_ Darkpaw yelled. Then, "Lightning!"

"Dark. . ." it was a whisper, as if the owner was trying to yell, but couldn't make his voice loud enough. "Go forward. . ." Darkpaw did as the voice said, recognizing the familiarity of it. He cautiously stepped forward, and continued to do so until he saw it.

The Red Cage.

It seemed like a cat cage Darkpaw remembered in a distant memory, excepted the bars were black and they were surrounded with red fire. Within it, Darkpaw saw him. Lightning, scared out of his mind.

"What's going on in here?" someone yelled. Darkpaw realized it was another Elemental.

"We're over here!" Darkpaw called, having little to no clue where they Elementals were.

"And you expect us to go further in his element?" someone else yelled.

"What if he has a trap set up for us?" another cat said.

"No, something's wrong," a deeper voice pointed out. "This electricity is not the color Lightning prefers."

"Are we really going to trust our lives on the color of electricity?" a voice from before asked.

"I feel it to," came a wistful female voice. Darkpaw thought that one seemed familiar. "It's almost as if this lightning. . .The Mortal is here."

"We're doomed."

"Lightning is trapped!" Darkpaw called over the thunder with his tail lashing. "If you don't come here, something might happen to him!"

"That explains everything."

"No, not really."

"Snow, Flame, silence!" bellowed the deeper voice. Darkpaw guessed it was Air. The dark apprentice waited, and soon saw glimpses of brightly colored pelts. When they all came to view, they didn't stare at him. Instead, they stared at the sight behind him.

After many heart-beats, the ginger tom gave a loud whistle.

"Well that's new."

* * *

**A/n :: I do not own warriors. **

_At first I thought I should give a warning about the mention of abuse, but it wasn't really bad so. . .what do you think? I believe I am just worrying about a different chapter that explains, well, more about what happened this afternoon in this wonderful world. =)_

_So, yeah, big part in the story, eh? It will be an even bigger part later, but, you know, can't spoil everything ;)_

_Also! The Elementals aren't the only ones who have power, it seems._

_I'm ranting. _

_See ya all later! _

_|o| The Assassins Anthem, may darkness be with you._


	19. Chapter 18 :: Compromised

"I don't think I ever remember a giant red cage, Lightning," the ginger tom, Flame, said.

"This isn't a joke!" the spotted light gray tom hissed. Darkpaw guessed it was Air. "This isn't a simple cage. It has unique power. Dangerous power."

"Unique?" asked a pale gray she-cat. Rain, Darkpaw automatically knew. "Unique to who?"

"That is unclear," Air said. "But we need to get rid of it."

"How?" a great brown tom asked. "This can't be simply washed or blown away."

"Why don't we just leave it?" Snow asked. "Seems kind of useful to me."

The lighting around them struck next to her, and the thunder grew louder for a moment. Darkpaw's eyes were narrowed onto her, and Snow's, onto him. The other Elementals tensed at the realization of who's element they were in.

After many moments of staring, Snow growled, "You dare strike at me, mortal?"

"If you insult my mentor and dismiss an obvious threat, I will do anything I want," Darkpaw growled lowly.

"And now you challenge me?" Snow hissed as her tail lashed.

"Don't be mouse-brained, that would be a waste of time," Darkpaw spat. He glanced away to the cage and took a step forward. Snow relaxed; the fight was over.

"Hawkkit tells me a warrior did this," Air said as he stared at Darkpaw, who was studying the cage.

"A traitor," Darkpaw said. He turned his gaze to Air. "I think he meant it for me."

"I believe quite the contrary," Air told him. "Had he done this to any of us, our mortals could not control their element any longer."

"Oh, that makes sense," Darkpaw sighed. "Shadow would enjoy seeing me powerless."

"You assume the leader has to do with this?" Air asked.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Darkpaw asked.

"This is some element of the Dark Forest, not some random power a cat can learn," Flame stated.

Darkpaw paused, thought for a moment, then looked upward at it. He made his white lightning hit the cage many times, but it did not work.

"Thought so," Darkpaw said.

"Are you mouse-brained?" Rain asked. "You could kill him, doing that!"

"Kind of counter productive," Snow snapped.

An electric horse appeared on the other side of the cage. The Elementals shifted uneasily, but no one moved. The horse galloped forward and collided with the cage, allowing the electricity to spill over it.

Darkpaw's muscles tensed as he attempted to keep the lightning hugging the cage. The red fire, however, seemed to be repelling it. The struggle continued for many heart-beats. So long, in fact, that the Elementals began to mutter amongst each other.

"He's wasting too much of his energy," Rain said.

"Will he last as long as it takes?" Flame asked.

"He has all of Lightning's powers at the moment," Air said. "This tom could do anything."

He clenched his teeth, forced his last bit of effort into it, and the red fire disappeared in red smoke, along with the cage. Lightning, collapsed on the 'floor,' gasped with a raspy voice. Darkpaw, despite his exhaustion, trotted forward and gazed into Lightning's eyes. Suddenly, it felt as if a huge burden was taken off of the dark apprentice's shoulders, and the lighting around them calmed.

"Thank you," the black tom said. "I. . .I could not have lasted in there much longer."

"Neither could I, I think," Darkpaw admitted. "Are you okay?"

"Better, now that I don't have threatening voices screaming at me," Lightning sighed.

"Threatening voices?" Air questioned. The black tom shifted his gaze to the leading Elemental.

"It was Natas," Lightning told the other Elementals. "She was the one who did this."

"Natas doesn't have any power, she lost it all when Brokenstar, Tigerstar, and Hawkfrost were defeated," Snow pointed out.

"That was moons ago," Rain reminded her. "She's had enough time to recover and pick another victim."

"Except this time the victim is living," Flame muttered.

"Who is Natas?" Darkpaw asked.

"This doesn't concern you," Mountain growled.

"She is the leader of the Dark Forest," Lightning answered. "Like we are to StarClan, except we have the Almighty above us."

"So the cage was part of her powers," Darkapw concluded.

"I recognize it from the First War," Lightning said. "According to the voices within the cage, she's working through mortals this time, and she's lending them her powers. The warrior you encountered was testing it on us, only it didn't work."

"It's a pity that will only work once," Darkpaw said.

"Natas was exiled before the destruction of the world," Lightning said, "so she will be confused for many moons on why it did not work. She won't understand my motives for giving you all of my power."

"She still knows we have given our powers to mortals," Snow hissed. "And sooner or later she will know the rogues over power the clans easily."

"It will not be numbers that win this war," Air snapped. "Now enough of this. Return to your Mortals, explain, and then return to your posts. Our plans are still in motion, despite this new information."

With a flick of his tail, he was gone. One by one, the other Elementals soon after. Darkpaw watched, noticing the glare he received from each one.

"Someday," Lightning said, "they will recognize the brilliance you showed today."

* * *

Sunpaw sat near the river of the RiverClan border, gazing into the territory that was once how own. There was a stillness to it, as if everything in it were dead. Sunpaw just stared, watching without any incentive to do anything.

_Do you wish to go back?_ Flame asked

_No,_ Sunpaw said. _But I want to know the truth. I deserve to know the truth._

_None of the flea-bitten mouse-brains will give it to you, you know,_ Flame reminded him. _The most they'll give you is another death sentence._

_Or another accusation,_ Sunpaw sighed. _I can see it now, 'some cat just died in ThunderClan territory, it must be Sunpaw's fault.'_

Flame chuckled. _Interesting joke_.

_There's another reason I'm here, though,_ Sunpaw confessed.

_And what's that?_ Flame asked.

_He should be here any moment,_ Sunpaw said. There was a rustle a little ways off. _That's him._

_Rowanpaw?_ Flame questioned. _What in StarClan's name did I miss while I was dealing with pain-in-the-tail one and two?_

_I met him last night, and I gave him until now to return and tell me what happened, if he knew,_ Sunpaw explained. _After all, he seemed pretty eager to tell me right then and there._

_Why didn't you let him explain it all last night, then? F_lame inquired.

_I wasn't sure I wanted to know,_ Sunpaw answered._ But I know I do now._

"Sunpaw?"

"I'm here," Sunpaw said. He watched as his brown furred brother appeared at the other side of the river. Immediately, the ginger tom noticed his brother had new scratches and seemed to be skinnier than when Sunpaw was exiled. "Are they starving you?"

"No, of course not," Rowanpaw said. "I've just been ill. That's part of the reason I haven't come to see you."

"What's the other part?" Sunpaw asked. Rowanpaw sighed.

"I guess I wasn't ever brave enough," his brother answered. "But now I am, because the welfare of the clan is at stake, and more importantly, Shadestar's life." Sunpaw's eyes widened.

"Are you certain?"

Rowanpaw nodded. "Emberfrost has told me exactly what she plans to do, and when."

"But our father has many lives left, she can't mean to be successful," Sunpaw pointed out.

"Our father only has one left," Rowanpaw said. "His last one was taken by Greencough just three sunrises ago." Sunpaw's shoulders fell and his legs grew shaky. Was this really what was to become of ShadowClan?

"Emberfrost is next in line," Rowanpaw explained. "She's deputy now, and once she kills her own brother, she will be leader, and if time comes to pass correctly, her son will become the deputy."

Sunpaw's eyes narrowed. "It's Shadestar's family that holds the leadership, not hers."

"Times are changing," Rowanpaw said. "You were the crowned leader, ready to take our parents' place when the time came. Then it was me, and after that, our sister. But after you were exiled, and both our mother and our sister were killed, Emberfrost is making her move. She wants her side of the family to be the leaders now."

"That's mouse-dung!" Sunpaw spat. "Our family has been leading this clan for ages!"

"Sunpaw, you of all apprentices understand that cats take the opportunity when it arrives," Rowanpaw snapped. "Stop complaining and help me make sure this doesn't happen." Sunpaw growled lowly, but didn't say anything further on the matter.

"I didn't know you would care about our father, to be honest," Rowanpaw said after a few moments of silence.

"I care about everyone in our family," Sunpaw said. "No one else cared for me, though. Aside from Yellowpaw, that is." Rowanpaw flinched. Sunpaw tensed. "What did you do?"

"Emberfrost came to me sometime before you escaped ShadowClan," Rowanpaw said. Sunpaw narrowed his eyes tighter. "She told me that Yellowpaw was running toward the lake, and she gave me this long winded speech about why I should trust her. . ."

"You killed my sister," Sunpaw snapped.

"Emberfrost threatened my life!" Rowanpaw exclaimed, getting to his paws. "If I didn't kill Yellowpaw, she would have killed me and still blamed it on you!"

"I would rather have a dead brother than a treacherous one!" Sunpaw hissed.

"What do you think I'm doing right now?" Rowanpaw asked. "Do you think I'm just confessing some Dark Forest forsaken plan of Emberfrost's? I'm risking my life right now, and all you're doing is accusing me of a past mistake -"

"Aren't you still accusing me of murdering our mother?" Sunpaw asked.

"Of course not!" Rowanpaw snapped. "I know why you did it now. Emberfrost told me our mother was trying to kill you."

"She wasn't trying to kill me, she was only trying to hurt me," Sunpaw said. "There's a difference."

"No, you don't understand," Rowanpaw said. "Our mother was trying to destroy you and our sister so Emberfrost could be deputy."

"Why?" Sunpaw asked.

"So that I would be her mate, and, eventually, become the leader myself," Rowanpaw said. Sunpaw made a disgusted expression. "I agree with you. I would sooner make myself drown in the river than become mates with our kin."

_That's a relief,_ Flame said. _He really had me going for a second._

_When do you_ not_ joke?_ Sunpaw asked.

_I could as the same to you,_ Flame pointed out.

"So. . ." Rowanpaw began. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know," Sunpaw replied. "I can talk to some of my friends, they always come up with something."

"But what about -"

"I won't mention the family leadership thing," Sunpaw said with a roll of his eyes. "StarClan, you act like I'm still six moons old."

"I'm just worried," Rowanpaw said. "If everyone else knows I killed my own sister. . ."

"Oh, don't worry, being called a murderer isn't as bad as it seems after awhile," Sunpaw said. "Trust me." Rowanpaw gave a long sigh.

"Why did you even agree to talk to me?" Rowanpaw asked. "All I ever did to you is make you seem like less than me, and now that you know I killed Yellowpaw. . ."

"There's something about being an outcast," Sunpaw said, "that has so far been leaving me to do mouse-brained things like talk to a brother who doesn't deserve it. But then, if I didn't talk to you, I'd be just as bad as everyone else. My friends and I know best that we all deserve a second chance, so I guess that's why I'm giving you one." Rowanpaw nodded.

"I'm not going to break it," he promised.

"I hope not," Sunpaw said. "When did you suddenly decide I was innocent?"

"When Emberfrost told me her plans and our mother's involvement," Rowanpaw answered. With his low, he said, "I never considered what I was doing to you back then. I just thought it was the right thing."

"It wasn't only you," Sunpaw said with a shrug. "Everyone else was doing it to. You were just doing as they taught you."

"But I should have realized what I was doing - you were my brother!" Rowanpaw said. "How could I bully my own brother and not feel any guilt?"

"Do you know what else I learned after being exiled?" Sunpaw asked. Rowanpaw shook his head solemnly. "Don't blame yourself, it only makes things worse. At a certain point in time, the past is the past." Rowanpaw loosened his scowl.

"How come you always know what to say at the right time?" Rowanpaw asked.

"I guess I have a few worthful talents," Sunpaw said. There was a rustle in the undergrowth behind him. "A patrol." He turned his gaze back to his brother. "You better leave before they suspect anything."

"Good-bye, Sunpaw," Rowanpaw said, still smiling. "I'll see you later." Sunpaw blinked as he watched the brown tom go.

_I don't think he's ever said that to me before,_ Sunpaw realized.

_What, good-bye?_ Flame asked.

_No,_ Sunpaw said. _'I'll see you later.'_

"Missing home?" asked one of the patrol members. Sunpaw turned around and shook his head.

"Just remembering old times," he said.

_That's the understatement of the moon,_ Flame announced.

* * *

"Are we still waiting for those two?" Nyka asked. "Do you even know he's going to show up?"

"He's our leader, of course he'll show up!" Hawkkit spat.

"We've wasted almost half of our normal training time!" Nyka exclaimed.

"Maybe he's being held up by something that's important to him," Leopardleap said, stepping forward.

"Oh, what, like the thing neither of you two will tell me about?" Nyka hissed. "Why in StarClan's name -"

"There he is!"

Darkpaw and Mudroot, along with another frail figure, came slowly through the brush covering the tree bridge from sight. After a few fox-lengths, Darkpaw allowed the figure - another cat - lay down on the ground. He whispered a few things to the she-cat and then padded over.

Flamepaw had his eyes narrowed. What was he doing with another cat? More importantly, why did he look so different? He had already changed a bunch since Flamepaw first saw him. Instead of the fragile, skinny tom back at the border, he was a muscular tom no one seemed to have a desire to mess with. But there was something else: he was more anxious with the she-cat around.

"StarClan's kits, Darkpaw! Pinepaw isn't ready for something like this!" Leopardleap exclaimed as soon as he was in earshot.

"Did you think I would allow her to be alone in ThunderClan after what happened?" Darkpaw snapped. "Besides, she wanted to come. She wants to see us train."

"You still shouldn't have -"

"Leopardleap, she woke up crying this morning," Darkpaw interrupted. "Nothing I said or did could help her, and leaving her there would have just been torture."

"Fernfur is capable of calming a she-cat like her," Leopardleap said.

"You don't get it!" Darkpaw shouted. "She only trusts me and Mudroot after what happened yesterday. Her own adoptive _brother_ was yelled at for stepping in the medicine den! Leaving her with Fernfur would only have caused further issues."

"It's not that bad," Hawkkit chipped in. "Pinepaw is no longer wounded, why can't she watch us?"

"Because you've never let a normal cat watch us!" Nyka snapped. "How come we are going to just let her in without any sort of announcement?"

"What _normal cat_ do you know would watch us?" Hawkkit asked. "Mudroot, Darkpaw, and I are the only ones who are really close to any. Besides, we learn as we go along. Maybe Pinepaw can help us."

"She knows how to fight like I do," Darkpaw said. "The only thing I require is that you be careful. She's been through a lot these past few days."

"So no one's going to tell me what happened?" Nyka seethed.

"Nyka, some things are better left alone," Sunpaw told her. Nyka glared at him, but looked away.

"So it's settled?" Hawkkit asked. "Great!"

"What are doing today, then, now that Darkpaw has wasted our time?" Nyka asked. Darkpaw sighed.

"Honestly, Nyka, do you have to insult him?" Leopardleap sighed.

"Am I the only one who feels justified? We waited until dusk for him to come, and he doesn't even have a good reason!" Nyka said.

"Of course he does! Pinepaw was in his care, and he had to make sure she was alright -"

"That's just an excuse," Nyka interrupted. "But now that he's leader, he thinks he can just show up whenever he wants to."

"He doesn't even _want_ to be the leader!" Hawkkit shouted.

"So he says," Nyka growled. "But no matter how much it seems like he doesn't want to be it, everyone wants to be the leader."

She turned around and walked off with a very strong step. Darkpaw, meanwhile, turned and went the opposite direction. Sunpaw sighed and took a step toward Nyka. He was surprised to see the she-cat, Pinepaw, doing so faster. She looked at him and nodded toward Darkpaw, then continued toward Nyka.

Sunpaw did as the she-cat suggested. He strolled calmly toward Darkpaw, who was at the edge of the island, looking out at ThunderClan. Sunpaw noted his submissive structure and immediately recognized it in himself before he moved to RiverClan.

"Sorry," Sunpaw said. "Nyka hasn't been around other cats enough to really understand that there are actually a select few who don't want to lead."

"I'm not blaming her," Darkpaw said calmly. "I'm agreeing. I did waste your time, but I did not waste in invaluably. I don't regret helping Pinepaw over here."

"You love her, don't you?" Sunpaw asked. Darkpaw tensed.

"I'm the only one she trusts, and frankly, she's the only one_ I_ trust," Darkpaw said. "Does that count as love?"

"I think everyone has different ways of showing it," Sunpaw explained. "Nyka and I are just two apprentices having fun, really, but that's what we're looking for. Fun. Not any of this war or death, just fun. Maybe you and Pinepaw want trust."

"It is a nice theory," Darkpaw said. "I truly wish she could be leader, by the way."

"I figured," Sunpaw responded.

"I may be fit to be a leader, and I may be destined to, but my experiences with leadership haven't been pleasing, and my experiences leading haven't been all that impressive," Darkapw said.

"And yet Nyka has always ruled," Sunpaw said. "She has RiverClan in her claws because of their fear of her, and out of our little Elemental group in RiverClan, she definitely tells us what to do. She's a natural."

"Is that why she wants to lead?" Darkpaw asked. "Because she always has?"

"Change is hard for Nyka, and backing down is not easy," Sunpaw answered. "Nyka was born to lead, even if all she is ruling is me. With you here, you're threatening her chance to show her leadership, to finally be recognized as a leader, and not a monster."

"She can still lead," Darkpaw said suddenly, with a low growl to his voice. Then he turned his gaze to Sunpaw. "I know how she can be apart of this."

Sunpaw smiled, "Thank you for thinking of her. Here, let me see if she's calm enough to talk." The ginger tom trotted back to the group, and he noticed Pinepaw coming toward him.

"Nyka wants to apologize," Pinepaw said, her voice a little quiet. Was she shaking? "Is Darkpaw willing to listen?"

"Nyka wants to apologize?" Sunpaw repeated. "You are truly talented with words, if that's the case. Anyway, Darkpaw just came up with an idea to give Nyka some leadership." Pinepaw's eyes brightened, even though she continued to avert her eyes a bit.

The two told the ones they spoke to and brought them together next to the group, who watched with interest.

"Well, Darkpaw, it's your lucky day," Nyka said, a small smirk forming on her lips. "Your friend just explained a lot to me, and I guess I understand now. So, er. . .sorry. I really shouldn't have accused you and everything."

"Thank you, Nyka," Darkpaw said. "Now, I think I answered your first question. I know what we're going to do today."

"What?" Hawkkit asked.

"Nyka, you want to be in control of people, just as your nature tells you," Darkpaw said. "And, we've established that the Elemental's won't allow you to be in control everything. But, what if you were still in control of a lot?"

"What?" Nyka asked.

Suddenly, several electric cats began to appear, one by one, until there was enough to accommodate a clan's population of warriors. The lighting, a purple color, sparked and crackled, but the fake warriors didn't disappear.

"StarClan's kits. . ." Leopardleap breathed.

"Armies win battles, but they have to be organized," Darkpaw stated. "I can't control every single cat, so that will be your job, and the job of others. Nyka, go with Hawkkit. Sunpaw, with Leopardleap. Mudroot, come here. For now, you will just watch."

The cats got into position. Then Nyka said, "Can't I be with Sunpaw? We work better together."

"Exactly," Darkpaw said. "Moving on, the point of this is to get the other side to surrender or retreat before you run out of your own warriors." White electric cats appeared on Sunpaw's side, the same amount as Nyka. "Establish your leader and your deputy, and then begin when both of you are ready."

"Are you sure you can handle this alone?" Leopardleap asked.

"I'm not," Darkpaw said. "I'm only controlling your warriors. Nyka is controlling Lightning's. And if you're worried about exhaustion, don't."

Nyka ended up being the leader with Hawkkit as the deputy. Sunpaw took the lead on the other side. As soon as this was discovered, things just got more competitive. Knowing that, Darkpaw quickly yelled over, "The advisers are not allowed to use their elements! Only the leaders can!"

"What?" Nyka asked. "Why not?"

"Water and lightning _do not_ go together," Hawkkit said.

"You think you can beat me?" Nyka challenged. "You've never beaten me!"

"But, don't you remember? Fire melts ice!" Sunpaw shouted.

"Attack!" Nyka announced. The two armies went at each other immediately, white and purple, ginger and white, and tabby and calico. All were fighting for the same thing. To win.

Sunpaw and Nyka went toward each other first with their elements. Fire proved destructive, so Nyka ended up getting closer and then began fighting with tooth and claw. Then it seemed even, for Nyka had the speed, but Sunpaw had the strength.

"Part two, off to the side!" Hawkkit was shouting as she fought Leopardleap.

"Four, after them!" Leopardleap yelled.

Nyka and Sunpaw broke apart to find that they had not begun leading their groups. They went to their advisers, each explaining the tactics they wanted to use and when as they found fit in the battle. Then they shouted their orders.

"No, you mouse-brain, I told you we should trap them and surround them -"

"Nyka, it won't work, trust me!" Hawkkit said.

Sunpaw took the confusion, looked to Leopardleap, and suggested for his warriors to advance. Leopardleap nodded, and both of them gave the order. Nyka had to retreat, and Sunpaw was not far behind her.

"Now would be a good time to share ideas!" Sunpaw heard Nyka shout over the battle.

In short, Nyka lost.

The anger in her eyes as she glared at Sunpaw was quite frightening, but Darkpaw did not say they were done. He simply, and quite calmly, pointed out their mistakes, the emphasis laying on the lack of coordination between Nyka and Hawkkit.

Now more infuriated than before, Nyka and Hawkkit argued quietly for a long time. Finally, however, emotion spread across their face, and they seemed to finally agree on something. Sunpaw cautiously watched Nyka's moves after that; Nyka was smirking, so something was definitely going to happen.  
Suffice to say, he lost horribly.

The sharp movements and clean tactics of the army had demolished Sunpaw's quickly. Nyka and Hawkkit had barely even spoken as they went, each understanding the other with only a few words of nonsense Sunpaw could not decode fast enough.

Darkpaw told them of their mistakes, explained a simple way to fix them, and then told them to continue fighting, this time with an even footing, as Sunpaw began to use new ideas.

They continued the cycle until nightfall. The full moon glowed above them, and the first clan, RiverClan, began to gather near Darkpaw. No one was fully silent, for whispers were easily flung from one cat to another, and questions were surrounding the Elemental Mortals.

At first, Sunpaw and Nyka stopped the battle, but Darkpaw told them to keep going. The ginger tom was cautious to show his powers to the clan cats near the beginning, but as he fought with Nyka, he began to become comfortable.

WindClan entered next, quite shocked at the use of the elements. They, too, gathered around the battle, talking quickly with RiverClan. Fogstar spoke, and argued, with Streamstar as soon as he got to the gray and white tom.

The battle went on. Nyka and Sunpaw had become even in strength, no matter what their strengths were. They used tactics quickly, and gave orders smoothly. Now it was just who made the first mistake, and who took advantage of it.

The next clan arrived a while later, and they were nervous as they gathered. Many of the ThunderClan cats joined another clan cat, and listened to the explanation while they watched the electric warriors battle to the death.

Finally, ShadowClan arrived. There were shouts of dismay and yells of defiance, but no one heeded them, for Shadestar quieted them, and the other clans did not pay attention.

When silence was obtained, and the leaders had taken their positions in the large tree, Darkpaw made the difference. He forced one of the parts of the army to disobey Sunpaw, which made the team waver. Nyka took the advantage and advanced, but Sunpaw was smart. He created a wall of fire in front of one part of Nyka's army, and then sent his entire clan toward hers.

With amazing luck, he won.

The remaining electric warriors disappeared at once, and after the Elemental mortals had gathered in their spot, there was complete silence.

"May this meeting begin," Streamstar announced.

"Oh, dear brother, how could you forget about me?"

There were several gasps and whispers as a large black tom came forward. Their was scent was strange and unfamiliar, and Sunpaw did not recognize the sight him or the three toms behind him.

"Nightfire!" Streamstar gasped. His eyes were wild and frantic.

"Nightfire?" Nyka gasped aloud. Sunpaw turned to look at her and saw her tense shoulders and wide eyes.

Movement behind him forced him to turn again and see Darkpaw, who seemed like an entirely different cat. His eyes, wide not with shock, but with fear, did not break from the black tom. He was shaking, he was tense, and he was very low to the ground.

"Darkpaw, what's wrong, who -" Pinepaw began.

When his weak voice finally spoke and echoed to all of the Elemental Mortals, he said:

"Shadow."

* * *

**A/n :: I do not own Warriors.**

_So, the layout of this chapter wasn't exactly neat, but it got the job done, I guess. I wasn't exactly sure how to put things together, but the next chapter is pretty much completely planned out, so hey, mission accomplished. _

_One reminder: I do participate in NaNoWriMo, so there will probably not (depending on whether or not I get Writer's Block) be an update in November. As such, I will be updating more now that things are getting on the go with this story. I think it's safe to say we are now in the middle. =)_

_There isn't much else to say, so I guess I'm just going to leave you with the semi-cliffhanger. =)_

_|o| The Assassins Anthem, may darkness be with you._


	20. Chapter 19 :: Named

"Yes, Streamstar. I truly am glad you have recognized me," Nightfire said, looking up to his brother. Nyka could not believe his size, or his strength. More importantly, she could not believe the fact her father was standing just fox-lengths away. "It has been too long, I must admit. But we have much to catch up on, yes? A leader! The last time I saw you, you were still a loyal warrior."

"And what of you?" Streamstar asked after he had gathered his composure. "What do you want, now that you have returned?"

"Oh, I've been back in these territories for a long while, Streamstar," Nightfire told them. "I have gathered quiet the following as well. You see, I am a leader to. I rather respected one, actually."

"That does not tell me anything," Streamstar hissed. "You chose your path moons ago, Nightfire, tell me what you want."

"You know perfectly well what I want," Nightfire hissed. He turned and stared straight at Nyka, who's eyes grew wider. "I want her."

"She is apart of this clan," Streamstar said. "You left her as a kit. You made your choice."

"But you see, I didn't quite do so," Nightfire said, shifting his gaze back to his brother. "I thought she was dying. Your medicine cat told me that, and yet, here she stands, very alive and very healthy. So, now, I believe it is my right to get her back." Streamstar shifted uncomfortably, and Nyka, scared out of her mind, just sat there.

_I could go home with my father,_ she thought._ But I would have to leave Sunpaw and Leopardleap, and I wouldn't be a leader._

"Or," Nightfire went on, "you could refuse my right and face the consequences."

"Consequences?" Fogstar spat. "What could a loner like you do to us?"

"Choose your words carefully, Fogstar, they can sometimes be your undoing," Nightfire warned. "After all, a loner like me could do a lot to a defenseless group of cats like you."

"How dare you!" a black cat near the deputies' position snapped.

"Oh, I do dare," Nightfire said, rounding on the she-cat. "I, after all, have stronger followers than any of you will ever have. Each of your clans have neighbors, you see? A clan of rogues - a band of fighters, as I would prefer they be called - is stationed near each of your clans, and we know the territory, the leadership, and the Elemental which lives in each of your clans."

"Impossible," Leopardleap breathed. Similar gasps and whispers were spread about, creating a panic in the clans.

"Yes, yes," Nightfire said with the flick of his tail. "'That's unbelievable,' right? Such weak minded little kittypets you are. I have done this, and if you ask for proof, why don't you ask the little gray apprentice who came to ThunderClan just a few moons ago?"

Nyka's snapped directly to Darkpaw just as everyone else did. She watched his small frame lower and nearly freeze in its spot. It was as if he were a kit, not a strong apprentice as he was.

"Darkpaw has nothing to do with this," Duskstar hissed.

"Oh, really?" Nightfire asked raising his eyebrows as his gaze continued to burn the dark apprentice. "What did he tell you, that he was a loner looking out for Wind? A cunning little adder, he was. Ever since I found him in the highstones on my way back he was nothing but a rebellious little mouse-brain."

Nyka looked upward and saw the dark clouds gathering with sparks of white lightning zipping through them every few heart-beats.

"I see," said Nightfire, turning to stare Streamstar in the eyes, "that you have yet to make your decision. As a leader, I too know difficult decisions must take time to think over. So, out of the goodness of my heart, I shall give you a moon to tell me of your choice. I shall come back when the moon is full." Nightfire gave a respectful bow, and then he seemed to glide away, as flawless as if he were from StarClan.

"Long live the Shadow!" the three toms behind him shouted. Then they padded away with their leader. When they were gone, the whispers and shouts erupted.

And then the chaos broke out.

"Nyka, don't freak out -" Sunpaw began.

"Sunpaw, that was my father!" Nyka yelled. "He's the only family I have left!"

"You can't seriously be thinking of going?" Hawkkit asked. "This is just a ploy! Do you honestly think someone like that could only want a she-cat to satisfy him?"

"Of course he would, I'm his daughter!" Nyka shouted.

"Dark!"

Windpaw came running over, ignoring every protest Fernfur bellowed out. He stopped near his friend and whispered rapidly to the tom, only the dark apprentice did not appear to be listening, only staring at where Nightfire had been.

"No, I can't," Darkpaw said loudly. "I just -"

"Yes, you can, he's gone now, he won't hurt you, not with all of these cats around -"

Darkpaw shook his head and broke free of the crowd around him. Orders from Duskstar and the clan cats rang out, and everyone had found their attention on the dark gray apprentice.

"Keep him from going!" Hawkkit ordered.

Nyka dashed forward in the confusion, and as she ran, she forced a large wall of ice to block Darkpaw's way to the tree bridge. The dark apprentice spun around with wild eyes as the Elemental Mortals went forward, but at the last second, Hawkkit, the fastest out of those five, turned and gave a loud hiss at the advancing Warriors.

"Stay away from him!" Hawkkit shouted.

Sunpaw stood just a bit behind her with his teeth bared and fire blazing above him, ready to strike. Leopardleap had her water up in the air, and Mudroot was crouched into a fighting position. Nyka, despite her hesitation, bent down and formed ice spikes above her.

"He's working with the rogues, you heard that traitor!" Duskstar snapped. "Now step away, or I will order my warriors to fight you as well!"

"He's not working with the rogues!" Windpaw yelled. "If he was, he wouldn't have asked me to gather information from them!"

"Then why else would he lie to us?" Duskstar yowled.

"He's afraid!" Windpaw answered. "Just like anyone would, being forced through so much pain as he was!"

"Prove it!" Duskstar hissed.

"We can't prove to you that he's innocent," Hawkkit said. "Only StarClan has that power, so I suggest you go to the Moonpool. But we can prove that he is useful, especially when the war happens."

"What war?" Fogstar asked. "As far as I can tell, there will not be one."

"Nightfire isn't here for Nyka," Windpaw said. "I've heard it myself. Tonight was just a trick."

"Which means a war is bound to happen, and that is exactly why you need Darkpaw!" Hawkkit went on.

"What would a kit know of war?" Shadestar asked.

"Not of war, but of battle," Hawkkit said. "He was trained in a ruthless way, but that has resulted in power that could compete with even you, Shadestar. Or any leader, for that matter."

"Impossible!" Duskstar snapped. "He may be a prodigy, but there is no one as good as that!"

"Then prove it to the clans," Hawkkit said. "Fight him."

The clans went into an uproar of fear and anger. How could an apprentice challenge a leader? How could any of these outcasts challenge the leaders?

"Hawkkit, don't you think that's a little -?"

"No," Hawkkit said, interrupting Sunpaw. "Darkpaw can do it, I've seen him fight."

"Well, seeing as none of us will take that petty challenge -"

Streamstar jumped down from branch to branch until he was on the ground. The clans were quiet as the gray and white tom padded calmly toward the group of Elemental Mortals. He stood just a fox-length away from them when he said, "I will fight him."

Nyka saw Hawkkit's eyes narrow. Had she not been expecting Streamstar, the renowned fighter, to come down from the tree? The white she-cat turned to face Darkpaw, who had gained his composure at least somewhat, and was staring at the RiverClan leader.

"Darkpaw, this is the only way," Pinepaw said. No one asked what that meant, but Darkpaw shared an understanding with the light brown she-cat, and went forward.

Darkpaw met Streamstar. Nyka watched as the dark apprentice gazed at the gray and white tom, still and waiting.

"Shall we begin?" Streamstar asked, crouching low into a fighting position. Darkpaw hesitated, but went into his own unique position which seemed to leave many openings.

And then Streamstar attacked.

Nyka, as usual, followed Darkpaw's quick and clean movements. At first he was on the defensive, allowing Streamstar to get the upper hand. But Nyka, having fought the dark tom before, knew exactly what Darkpaw was doing, and silently told Streamstar to realize it.

Unfortunately, it seemed he had.

The gray and white leader lunged forward for a finishing attack, and caught Darkpaw in an awful position. The dark tom tripped and rolled with the gray and white leader, only, after a few heart-beats, he knew what was happening.

Darkpaw broke away from the fight and surged toward the leader. They collided and began fighting with their teeth, as if a silent agreement between the two at vetoed the previous precaution.

The clan cats were on their toes, completely silent. Many of them had never seen a leader fight, let alone with an apprentice who did not look in danger of losing.

"This is going to go on forever," Sunpaw announced.

"How do you know?" Leopardleap asked.

"If you've seen enough fighting, you know who's got the advantage as soon as they start," Sunpaw said. "As far as I can tell, neither of them have it."

They continued crashing into each other, attempting at the advancement, but then ultimately failing. It went on and on, and the clans had become reassured and amazed: this tom was just as strong as the best fighter in all of the clans.

Suddenly, Streamstar's claws went out, and Darkpaw broke apart from their scrimmage instantly. There was no hesitation, though, only time to collect himself before he attacked the leader once more, this time with a different tactic.

He began to go the same way he had went the past few advances, but then changed directions half way through. Streamstar caught this, and prevented Darkpaw's attack. However, the dark gray tom then changed direction again, therefore catching the leader off guard.

For a few heart-beats, there was nothing but tooth and claw and an attempt to pin the other. Then, it was over, and everyone's eyes were wide.

Darkpaw was on top.

Absolute silence followed, but Nyka paid no attention to it. She only watched as Streamstar gave a knowing look to Darkpaw, who seemed as if he'd seen a ghost. After a few heart-beats of breathing, the dark apprentice got off of the leader and padded back to Pinepaw, who drew close to him.

Streamstar, now standing, turned to face the other leaders. "I have fought as to my best ability, and this tom has won. I tested him with surprise, and he only became stronger. If there is anyone I would trust to train my clan, it would be him."

"What does this prove against the rogues?" Shadestar asked. "Why would our clans even need training?"

Darkpaw sighed, turned quickly to face the black tom, and then he said, "Because even though I am faster, I am not nearly as strong as any of the rogues that were in that group."

"And you think that training would even get us close to that standard?"

"Half of those rogues do not even want to fight for him," Windpaw spoke. "With motivation on our side, we will be stronger. Those who are actually fighting for his cause will be tougher, but we can beat them. We have Elementals on our side."

"This is ridiculous!" Fogstar announced. "None of you are even sure a war is what he wants! What if all he desires is his daughter? If such a thing is true, it would be simpler to just allow her to go."

"Do you even understand what you're saying?" Darkpaw asked furiously, his voice high above the others. "You are speaking of a tom who murdered kits! You would be subjecting Nyka to moons of torture, and Nightfire would not keep his promise. By that point, you would have wasted the power of an Elemental Mortal, and after that, the control of your clan."

"You could still be wrong," Shadestar pointed out. He was calm and completely composed. "The risk of war may be great, and if you are wrong, those risks could have been prevented."

"It's a risk either way," Darkpaw said. "There is always the chance that Nightfire will go back on his word, and then the risk is even greater than the last. But there is always a risk, no matter what you do in your life. So now the question is not whether to declare war or not, but which risk you are willing to take, and what consequences are you willing to face?" Shadestar shifted in his spot, and Fogstar was silent.

No one spoke for a long time. The silence was horrible for Nyka as her thoughts clashed and collided with one another. Should she go with her father, or was Darkpaw right?

"Tomorrow the Elemental Mortals will be training," Darkpaw spoke to the leaders. "If you decide to fight for the safety of your clan, meet us at sunrise."

There was hesitation, but soon, Fogstar, Duskstar, and Shadestar had left, there clans along with them. "Convince him," Darkpaw said to Pinepaw, who nodded slowly and gathered next to Windpaw and Fernfer.

Only RiverClan remained, and Streamstar was talking to one tom, the deputy, quietly. Then, the deputy went to the tree bridge, and the clan followed him. Streamstar trotted over to the Elemental Mortals, who had walked back to their spot.

"Nightfire was my brother," Streamstar explained, "and I know how he is. I will fight by your side, Darkpaw, until he is defeated."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nyka asked. Her voice, though usually sharp, was soft. Streamstar turned his attention to the white she-cat.

"Nightfire was a memory I wanted to forget," Streamstar said. "It was selfish of me to keep all of this from you and force you to stay in RiverClan. The only justification I can give you was that I felt responsible for you."

"I was just kin to you!" Nyka shouted.

"And it was partly my fault your mother and father weren't there for you," Streamstar said. "Nightfire had met your mother long before he left the clan. He was merely an apprentice, but he learned quickly from the she-cat and her followers. He quickly surpassed me in his fighting skills, and I was jealous. So I asked to spar with him, and he agreed. We fought regularly, and we began to move through our training at rapid rates.

"One day, he told me the she-cat was going to have his kits. That same day, he began talking to me about leaving to another forest with your mother, and I felt anger toward him. By then, I was a deputy, and when he returned the next day from is visit, I was a leader. I told the clan of his treason, and I banished him." Streamstar sighed, and shifted his gaze to Darkpaw.

"That was how I knew he had trained you," Streamstar said. "I will never forget those techniques. If it is true all of Nightfire's followers fight as he does, I will bring my clan here tomorrow to train under you." Darkpaw dipped his head respectively, and Streamstar nodded before he turned around and trotted to catch up with his clan.

"Pinepaw will speak to her father, and so we shall have at least two clans coming tomorrow," Darkpaw said. "The other two will have to be convinced."

"When?" Sunpaw asked.

"In two sunrises," Darkpaw answered. "We cannot waste another heart-beat of training."

* * *

The next morning, Nyka woke early and padded to the edge of the island to watch the dawn. It was quiet, aside from the morning bird chirping loudly in her ear. The echo of a hawk was heard then, and so the world was waking up.

"Are you usually awake this early?"

Nyka tensed as Hawkkit sat next to her. "No," she said. "I couldn't sleep."

"Oh," Hawkkit said. "Were you thinking of Nightfire?"

"Obviously," Nyka hissed as her tail twitched.

"Are you thinking of going with him?" Hawkkit asked. Nyka didn't say anything. She simply watched the waves rush in and out of tide. "You know you can't."

"Who says?" Nyka snapped. "I can make my own choice."

"Nyka, we've been preparing for this war for moons," Hawkkit said.

"Yes, but nobody told me the war was going to be against the only living family I have left," Nyka said sharply.

"You have Streamstar," Hawkkit reminded her.

"He lied to me!" Nyka shouted.

"Nightfire left you."

"He thought I was dying!" Nyka said even louder.

"Do you even know what he did to Darkpaw and Windpaw?" Hawkkit asked. "What if he does that to you?"

"He won't," Nyka said.

"Fine, but Darkpaw knows Nightfire will attack no matter what," Hawkkit told her. "Are you thinking of that? And even if he won't do those things to you, are you willing to watch him do that to others just so you can have a father again?"

"I don't know!" Nyka cried out, hoping her voice didn't sound as weak as it did in her head. "I've always been motherless and fatherless and without anyone, and now that my father is standing there asking me to go with him, I have to decide between him or friends."

"We're your family, Nyka," Hawkkit said.

"Oh don't give me that lecture," Nyka spat. "You and I barely know each other, and what would you know about family? All of yours is dead."

"I have Echostrike, my adoptive older sister," Hawkkit growled. "And Cloudheart, my. . .adoptive older brother. Then I have my father, who still cares for me."

"But you've always had a family," Nyka said. "I'm just getting used it, and if I don't go with him, I might never -"

"Honestly, Nyka, you're thinking about this too much."

Nyka sighed.

"Come to talk me out of it, too?" she asked.

"Who knows?" Sunpaw asked. "All I know is that I love you, and you and I have both already decided we're going to spend the rest of our lives together. Leopardleap too. So that makes us family, which means you don't need him."

"He's my father," Nyka said.

"I like to think of it as he was your father," Sunpaw stated. "I mean, come on, could that monster really be your father? If he were like that when he left you, he wouldn't have cared so much."

"But he still cares."

"So he says," Sunpaw said. "Honestly, it's been told to me before. Heck, it's been told to all of us, and look where we are? None of our family really cares. Darkpaw doesn't have his."

"I'm just supposed to forget, then?" Nyka asked.

"In four seasons or so, when this is all over, and you and I have gathered or created whatever family we could, it will be easier, I promise," Sunpaw said. "But there's a thing about befriending your ally's enemy. Someday, it will bite you in the tail."

"RiverClan is coming," Darkpaw said behind them.

"How do you know?" Sunpaw asked.

"I wasn't going to leave the clans unguarded last night," Darkpaw said as an electric bird flew toward them. "Everything was quiet. The rogues didn't even go anywhere near the territories."

"So how long until RiverClan gets here?" Leopardleap asked.

"Not long," he said. "Assuming you're all making me do the talking -"

"Good assumption," Hawkkit said.

" - I suggest we move to the depuies' rocks. It will make things organized."

"But we aren't deputies," Leopardleap said as she shifted in her spot.

"Technically, we are deputies of the leaders of StarClan, so really we aren't going to anger anyone," Darkpaw said.

"Besides, this isn't a gathering, just a meeting of sorts," Sunpaw said. "It doesn't matter if it's not the full moon."

As soon as they gathered near the rocks, and Darkpaw had jumped onto one of the rocks, RiverClan came through the brush and walked straight over. Apprentices and Warriors were all that could be seen, along with the leader and the deputy.

Streamstar lead them to the deputy rocks and sat down, and all of the clan followed his movements. They were confused, but they didn't say anything. Instead they stared at Darkpaw, who, with his narrowed eyes, seemed determined.

"What if Duskstar isn't coming?" Leopardleap asked.

"We wait until sunrise," Darkpaw stated.

And so they did.

It wasn't too long before Duskstar appeared through the bushes. He padded over to the gathered cats, dipped his head respectively to Darkpaw, and joined Streamstar. There were a few moments of waiting as the clan cats whispered and sat down before silence reached them.

Finally, Darkpaw stood and said, "Welcome. If you are here, you have decided to fight for the land your ancestors traveled moons for, and I will honor that decision by helping you. Today, you will be learning the ways of the enemy to defeat them. Remember this, should you be lost in the cause of this ruthless game. We are not becoming them, but finding ways to defeat them.

"I was not taught by a mentor, like you will be, so things will be different," Darkpaw continued. "Different, in war, is good. These cats aren't expecting different. They are expecting the moves you have already shown them in their invasions. Changing your strategy is the first lesson of battle you must learn, but first, technique.

"Streamstar and Pinepaw, please step forward."

The named cats did so, separating themselves from the crowd. Nyka found Darkpaw staring at the light brown she-cat, biting his lip as if something were wrong. Darkpaw didn't go back on his word, though.

"These cats, along with the other Elemental Mortals, know how to fight like me," Darkpaw explained. "Should I be speaking with someone else or otherwise occupied, you may speak to them for answers. Now, if you could get into pairs quickly, preferably with someone who does not have the same advantages as you."

The clans hurried and bustled and whispered and shouted. It wasn't organized at all. Still, as Nyka's tail flicked with irritation, Darkpaw seemed calm.

"Thank you," he said. "The partner you are sitting next to will be your partner until I say otherwise." Nyka expected groans and wary looks, but no one did so. Either they're afraid of Darkpaw will hurt them if they move, or they are really good partner pickers.

Darkpaw's gaze suddenly flicked elsewhere, making everyone else do the same. Nyka saw a young cat go low to the ground as he was stared at. He seemed to be a new apprentice.

"Mousepaw," Darkpaw said. "Do you have a partner?" The timid tom shook his head. "Come forward. Sunpaw, if you would." The ginger tom sighed, but did so, and faced the brown tom.

"Sunpaw excels at strength because of his unique size," Darkpaw explained. He looked to Mousepaw. "Trust in your abilities, and try to pin him as fast as you can. Begin."

Sunpaw surged forward, and Mousepaw evaded. However, his speed seemed to surprise him, for he almost tumbled over. The young brown apprentice stood and, with confidence he didn't have before, attacked Sunpaw. His moves were sloppy, but his speed allowed him to eventually trip Sunpaw and pin the ginger tom down.

"I won!" exclaimed the young tom.

"Great job," Sunpaw said as he sat up. "No many have been able to do that before."

"Speed is what the rogues depend on," Darkpaw announced. "Some are stronger than others, but all are fast. You would not see their attacks coming. So, speed is what you will be practicing today. You will try to pin your partner as fast as you can. You may begin."

As Darkpaw leaped off of the rock, Nyka noticed the mark of Lightning near his eye stopped glowing. _He was using his element,_ Nyka realized.

"You didn't have to do that," Hawkkit said.

"He's confident now, is he not?" Darkpaw asked. "Mousepaw will learn better now that he will be striving for that feeling of victory."

"What did you do?" Nyka asked.

"I gave him a bit of Lightning's speed during the fight," Darkpaw said with a shrug. "It wasn't enough to make a huge difference, just enough to allow him to win."

"So you cheated," Nyka stated.

"In which case, I did as well," Sunpaw said. "I let him win once I knew what Darkpaw was up to."

"As long as it proves something to the clan cats, I guess you did the right thing," Hawkkit sighed.

"Glad we agree," Darkpaw said. "Sunpaw, go catch up with Mousepaw and train with him. Make sure you give encouragement and tips when needed. Leopardleap, you're with Mudroot, and Nyka, you're with Hawkkit."

"Again?" Nyka hissed.

"You two need to learn to get along," Darkpaw told her. "Now go. I've got cats to train."

Darkpaw padded slowly around the partners which were doing as he said. Nyka sighed and began fighting Hawkkit, who was by far faster than her. Or smarter. All Nyka knew was that she kept losing, which wasn't like her.

"You're distracted," Hawkkit announced.

"Kind of figured that out," Nyka spat.

"Stop thinking," Hawkkit told her. "It helps."

"What would you know?" Nyka snapped.

"I'm intelligent, which means I want to always know more, which means I'm curious, which means I'm always asking questions," Hawkkit responded. "Trust me, I know. Really, you've just got to get into the habit of finding out everything you know about your opponent. You forget about the outside world when you do."

"Yeah, right," Nyka growled.

She tried it, mostly because she was out of ideas, and she won. Hawkkit grinned.

"Stop gloating!" Nyka hissed, averting her eyes.

"Come on, Nyka, it's just a bit of fun," Hawkkit said. "I've been missing it lately."

"Don't you have Echstrike to play with or something?" Nyka asked.

"Not really," Hawkkit said. "She's been gone a lot lately."

"You're way past an apprentices age, so I don't see why -"

"I'm not," Hawkkit said. "I just turned six moons old, and for the past three moons, I've basically been denied the ability to play because I've been so worried about all of this elemental stuff."

"You've never complained before," Nyka stated. Hawkkit shrugged.

"Never really noticed until now," Hawkkit said. "Did you ever get to play when you were younger?"

"What a stupid question," Nyka hissed, getting ready to fight again. Hawkkit did the same as Nyka clenched her jaw. She sighed. "Most of the time I was too busy fighting the other kits to play."

Hawkkit smiled.

The day went on without much surprise. She managed to defeat Hawkkit as much as Hawkkit managed to defeat her. Sunpaw and Mousepaw were getting along great considering all of the laughs and smiles coming from that direction.

Darkpaw seemed to gain respect throughout the day as he spoke with partners and calmly helped them. At about sunhigh, hunters appeared and the sore cats feasted. Afterward, Darkpaw told them to continue their work.

By dusk, the clan cats were beginning to slow down. Nyka noticed the exhaustion in their eyes and wondered when Darkpaw was going to let them go. Its then she noticed the dark apprentice in the corner of the island with a purple electric warrior. They were fighting, but they seemed pretty equal. Nyka then noticed his smile and the unfamiliar voice coming from the electric warrior.

_It's Lightning,_ Snow informed her.

_So he's just sparring?_ Nyka asked.

_He knows enough,_ Snow said. _Unfortunately. _

By the time Darkpaw stopped Nyka was not the only one watching. He sighed and walked to the deputies rock, which he was not far from. The clan cats had all stopped now and watched as he jumped onto higher ground.

"You have learned much today," Darkpaw began. "Tomorrow, you shall learn more. For now, though, rest, and when you travel home, run. The more you run, the better your endurance. Thank you."

Darkpaw went to the ground, but was met by Streamstar, who seemed to have an urgent matter. Nyka couldn't hear what they were saying, but for some reason, Darkpaw almost smiled.

Streamstar climbed on top of the rock then, getting everyone's attention once more. Darkpaw joined the Elementals, now trying to hide his smile as he glanced to Hawkkit.

"Today has been a glorious day," Streamstar announced, his voice both louder and more natural than Darkpaw's. "Many celebrations must be had, but first, an important ceremony." The gray and white leader looked to Hawkkit. "Hawkkit, step forward." The calico she-cat hesitated, but with wide eyes, went to the clearing in front of the gathered cats.

"Hawkkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hawkpaw. Your mentor has been and always will be Air, the Elemental of Intelligence. I hope Air will pass down all he knows on to you so we may have an adviser to lead these clans with the wisdom of the stars!"

"Hawkpaw! Hawkpaw! Hawkpaw!"

Nyka smirked as she saw Hawkpaw there, with gleaming eyes and a wide grin. Sunpaw ran over and nearly tackled the kit while the other Elemental Mortals went over and personally congratulated her.

"Told you," Sunpaw said. "You're an apprentice like me and Darkpaw now!"

"Better not be wishing for play time now," Nyka said.

"Can he even do that?" Hawkpaw asked. "I'm from WindClan!"

"Apparently, yes," Darkpaw said.

"There is another matter to attend to," Duskstar announced. The Elemental Mortals, having not seen Duskstar and Streamstar switch places, retreated back into the crowd to be respectful. "In tradition, a warrior is a cat who is dedicated to their family, their clans, and the clans around them. A warrior is a cat willing to give up his life to save others, and protect them. And all of this depends on their training as an apprentice.

"Usually said training takes five or more moons to complete. Training an innocent kit to a courageous warrior takes time, after all. But I stand before an apprentice who has shown himself worthy over and over, despite his age." Duskstar turned his gaze to the Elemental Mortals. "Darkpaw, step forward."

The dark tom stiffly walked to the clearing which Hawkpaw had stood just moments before. He sat and looked at Duskstar, but he didn't seem as surprised nor as happy as Hawkpaw.

"I, Duskstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn.

"Darkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Darkpaw sat taller. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Darkpaw, from this moment you will be known as Darkblaze. StarClan honors your determination and your skill in battle, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Darkblaze! Darkblaze! Darkblaze!"

Instead of an excited chant as it was for Hawkpawt, it seemed more like an anthem. It was as though the cats surrounding Nyka were shouting a battle cry, or a declaration of commitment to the dark warrior in front of the crowd.

Darkblaze, meanwhile, had turned to face the cats, and he seemed to simply be listening to their shouting. Sunpaw went forward with a smirk.

"So much for being an apprentice with me and Darkblaze."

* * *

Lightning walked through the snow with a very stiff body and a lowered head. The bare trees and bramble that surrounded him hid him at that moment, but he knew his destination was in the middle of the frozen lake. With a sigh, he continued forward.

The coldness that bit at his skin made Lightning nervous. Too many times had that same cold forced pain into his bones. Still, he went forward, for he knew that what he was doing was for the sake of his mortal.

Finally, he reached the shore-line. He nearly put a paw on the hard surface of the thick ice when Snow appeared in front of him. Lightning took a step back.

"I forget how easy you can hear things in your element," Lightning admitted.

"Get out," Snow snapped.

"You don't even know why I'm here," Lightning said.

"I'm not in the mood!" Snow shouted.

"Obviously," Lightning hissed. "But what I have to do right now is important."

"And what is that, oh great one?" Snow spat.

Lightning raised his head. "I know why Nyka's had her powers longer than any of us, and I know what you did."

Snow's ears went to her head as she bared her teeth. "Get out of my element."

"No," Lightning said. "You got away with treason, and yet, I didn't."

"Kind of hard to hide the destruction of the world," Snow retorted.

"It's also kind of difficult to hide a mortal who has your power," Lightning responded. "Yes, I know you gave Nyka her powers when she was born. So now I'm going to give you a deal."

"Not a chance!" Snow interrupted. "I don't know how you found out, but I won't go along with anything you say!"

"It's simple," Lightning growled. "I won't tell anyone as long as you and your mortal stop harassing me and my mortal. Is it a deal?" Snow hissed, but then she averted her eyes.

"Fine," she growled. "But if you break that deal, I will kill you."

"As soon as I figured out what you did, I haven't doubted that for a second," Lightning said.

"I didn't do it to over power you, if that's what you're thinking," Snow snapped.

"I know," Lightning said. "You did it because no one was believing in you." Snow's eyes grew wide as she stared at him. "Oh, don't give me the look of surprise, Snow. You've always wanted leadership. It's why you've gone against me all of these seasons. You could be the leader of a united idea that I was a monster. I understand completely. Except Air had different ideas, and as you lost your grip, you made sure to gain it again." Lightning took a step forward.

"I don't know what game you're planning on playing, Snow, but if I were you, I would be more careful when going behind our backs," Lightning warned.

Then he turned and left.

* * *

**A/n :: I do not own Warriors**

_You didn't have to wait long. ^.^_

_Alright, so please don't hate Nyka. She's got her reasons. Plus, she's like the only one who hasn't been effected by the rogues, so. . . =) _

_This pretty much starts the middle of the book. I'm at 98,000 words. O.O As I'm sure I've said before, this book is going to be quite large. I'd say we have another twenty chapters to go, honestly. _

_By the way, I just noticed I've kind of forgotten about Mudroot. O.O Whoops. But, as I can honestly say, this book is simply practice. I have many other plots coming to my mind, and I have my original series to think of. So, now I know six main characters plus six minor main characters is a bit too much. ;) _

_So enjoy! _

_|o| The Assassins Anthem, may darkness be with you._


	21. Chapter 20 :: Electrocuted

Leopardleap was woken up by a string of fire that morning.

Her dream of a time where Elemental Mortals, wars, and medicine cat duties didn't bother her was quickly stopped as she began to feel hot. It might have been her natural defensive mechanisms no cat could understand, or it may have been her Elemental hatred toward fire, but she woke immediately afterward.

Although it was harmless, a line of fire was burning from the outside of her den to her. At first, through the eyes of her hazy head, she was confused. The hesitation was short lived, however, as she put the pieces together.

Sunpaw.

Leopardleap jumped to her paws and ran out of her den and into the camp, aware suddenly of the gathering crowd of warriors and apprentices.

"Leopardleap, do you know -?"

"Sunpaw is in trouble, he is the only cat who could -"

The line of fire began to twist and whip around, barely missing many warriors. When it had finally settled, a two-dimensional image of two cats fighting and three kits running away had been formed in the fire. A queen near Leopardleap gasped.

"My kits!" she exclaimed. "Those are my kits!"

"Leopardleap, do you know where this is?" Streamstar asked.

"No, but Nyka will," Leopardleap responded.

"Lead me to them," Streamstar ordered her. He turned to the queen and told her, "We will get your kits back. I swear to it on all nine of my lives."

"Thank you, Streamstar!" the queen exclaimed as tears went down her face. "Thank you!" Streamstar nodded and shifted his gaze back to Leopardleap, who surged forward through camp. In just a few moments, she was out.

"Nyka!" Leopardleap yelled. At first, there was nothing as they ran in the direction the line of fire came. Then, there was a rustling in the trees and flashes of white. Leopardleap smiled as she saw Nyka leading the way through the trees.

For a long time there was simply silence. It was easy to let her mind come to the obvious conclusion that a rogue attack had happened, but Leopardleap knew it wasn't that easy. Kits were involved, and somehow, so was a single rogue.

_The spy,_ Leopardleap realized.

"The little ginger kit that I remember isn't so arrogant anymore, is he?"

"I said shut up!"

Leopardleap lengthened her stride as Nyka did, and Streamstar incidentally sped in front of her. The gray she-cat allowed her leader to do his duty and she followed suit.

As soon as they saw Sunpaw flattening the warrior beneath him, they took action. Streamstar went forward, as hostile as he would be to a rogue, and Nyka stood above with her ice spikes ready. Leopardleap, however, shielded the kits, which were huddled together.

A red smoke appeared, and Leopardleap's eyes widened.

"Sunpaw, get off of him!"

The ginger tom stepped off and the warrior ran as fast as he could toward the border. Streamstar took a step forward, but Nyka was already chasing after him.

"Sunpaw -"

"I'm fine," Sunpaw snapped. His voice, dark enough to have been Streamstar's, startled her.

"Explain," Streamstar ordered.

"I was awake in camp, ready to join Nyka for our nightly hunt, and I heard that mouse-brain convincing the kits to escape with him," Sunpaw said. "Waking the entire clan would have made him run, so I decided to act on my own. But he was talking, and I managed to get some rather useful information."

"As well as a few scars, I'd say," Streamstar pointed out.

"The kits are safe, and I know how to convince ShadowClan," Sunpaw spat. "That's all I care about."

"How do you -"

A lightning bird came rushing down to them from above, landing just between Streamstar and Sunpaw.

_"Your brother is in danger." _

"Rowanpaw? But that traitor just said -"

_"He's running to the border with an entire group of rogues on his tail,"_ Lightning interrupted._ "I will hold them off as long as I can."_ The electric bird flew upward, and Sunpaw surged toward the border.

"Go," Streamstar ordered. Leopardleap blinked several times before she realized he was speaking to her. "I will take care of the kits. You must take care of your friend." Leopardleap nodded absently and followed the tracks of Sunpaw.

The thick snow and scattered trees threatened to trip her, and maybe they did. Leopardleap, however, was going through a blur of her own mind, so any attempt at clearly seeing what she was doing was a failure. She just had to keep going.

Sunpaw, having a head start and being a bit taller than Leopardleap, made him invisible to her. The only thing she could track was his scent and his shuffles through the clean snow that seemed to have renewed overnight.

Finally, the trees seemed to become fewer and fewer, allowing her to see the border which lay still several fox-lengths away. Sunpaw's flames were already attacking the rogues, and bolts from the electric bird were sparking in many different directions.

By the time Leopardleap was at the border, Rowanpaw had crossed the river and was coughing frantically at her paws. The tabby gray she-cat, however, was worried more for her friends, which had yet to give up their battle.

The rogues gave a collective hiss and turned from Sunpaw and Lightning. Then, the ginger tom sprinted back to the border. Leopardleap parted the waters for Sunpaw, who eagerly went through to his brown furred-brother.

"Rowanpaw, thank StarClan you're okay."

"In a matter of. . .speaking. . ." Rowanpaw said with a weak smile.

"Heal him," Sunpaw said to Leopardleap. The tabby she-cat gathered her water as if she was born using the ability, and engulfed Rowanpaw in it. Once the water was gone, the brown apprentice sighed with relief.

"What's happened?" Sunpaw asked. "The rogue said you were a traitor, just like him -"

"No, I'm not that kind of traitor," Rowanpaw said. "I am a traitor, but only to them. The rogues figured out I had been speaking to you, and they captured me and tried to keep me there -"

"You escaped?" Sunpaw guessed.

"No, I. . ." Rowanpaw began. He swallowed. "There was yelling, and so I managed to slip away in the confusion and go back to camp, only I wasn't the only one with that idea. There was rogues everywhere! And the next thing I knew, Emberstar was making the announcement, and the rogues were standing by her, obviously part of some scheme -"

"Wait," Sunpaw interrupted. "Emberstar?"

Rowanpaw met his brother's eyes. Leopardleap, from her moons of experience as a medicine cat, knew that look.

Death.

"No, I won't believe it!" Sunpaw cried. His eyes were wide, and he looked more like a kit.

"I'm sorry, he was dead on the high rock right as I managed to -"

"No!" Sunpaw screeched. He swung around, and immediately Leopardleap could see the flare of fire in his eyes.

_"Flame, control him, you know he won't hold it for long,"_ came Lightning's voice. The turmoil within the young tom continued, and his ragged breathing did not falter. The electric bird flapped over to Sunpaw's eyes. "_Please, let me relieve it, just like old times -"_

_"No!"_ Sunpaw moaned. It was his voice along with another's. It was the voice of someone with more anger than thunder itself. The lightning bird changed bodies instantly. Now a tall electric cat, the form moved in front of the ginger apprentice.

"_Last time it suspended your powers for eleven moons,"_ Lightning hissed. _"What do you think it would do to _him_? I know you, Flame, and I know you don't want to condemn Sunpaw."_ Sunpaw's eyes, now very amber, stared straight into the zapping form. _"Please. I'm the only one that can do this."_ Flame hesitated.

_"Fine,"_ came Flame's voice. "_Do it. . .Just save him. . .please. . ."_ The electric form of Lightning nodded before it changed back into a bird, to which took to the fly at once. Along with it came an inferno of red fire which swirled into the air with Lightning. Once they had reached the sky, an explosion rang through, and it was gone.

Sunpaw took a large breath, and then he closed his eyes. Leopardleap watched closely with shifting paws as the young tom collected his thoughts. As Reedfur had taught her, she stayed quiet. A medicine cat must always stay quiet when the patient is emotionally unstable and trying to collect themselves.

The ginger tom opened his thankfully green eyes, and though he was frowning, he seemed nevertheless alright.

"What in StarClan's name. . .?" Rowanpaw questioned. "What did that lightning thing do?"

"Released emotional power on something other than the ground," Sunpaw answered harshly.

"What did he mean, that Lightning was the only one who could do that?" Leopardleap asked.

"Just. . .don't," Sunpaw said. He glanced to the sky. "Right now, we have more pressing matters." He began walking along the river.

"Wait, where are we going?" Rowanpaw asked, getting to his shaky paws.

"You wanted to meet my friends," Sunpaw said, continuing his walk. "Well, congratulations. Your wish is going to come true."

* * *

"You've got to be joking."

In their normal positions, Sunpaw began explaining the event in a very low voice. Darkblaze, with Pinepaw close to him, had a deep scowl, even as the ginger tom finished. The others seemed deep in thought. All aside from Nyka, who seemed like she had just been told a kit's story.

"No one saw this coming?" the white she-cat continued.

"Of course we did, but seeing as ShadowClan is completely isolated and has been hostile for moons, do you really think we could have done anything?" Rowanpaw asked.

"I don't know if you remember, but your brother alone can create a fire wall," Nyka hissed.

"If Emberstar is working along with the rogues, she may have the only ability which can prevent us from ever using our powers again," Hawkpaw pointed out.

"What if she doesn't?" Nyka asked.

"We cannot live in what could have happened, not with the war so close," came Darkblaze's voice. "Fogstar must be alerted and convinced immediately, or we can assume he will be the next to die. Leopardleap -"

"Me?" Leopardleap asked. "But I don't belong to that clan, I -"

"Sunpaw and Nyka are too opinionated and frankly, too emotional," Darkblaze said. "Hawkpaw is too attached, and I am needed here."

"What of Mudroot?" Leopardleap suggested. "May he come with me?" Darkblaze shifted uneasily.

"He may," Darkblaze allowed. "But please, remember the reason you are going. Without WindClan, we are ruined."

Leopardleap nodded and moved to Mudroot as the cats parted to begin their daily duties. The splattered brown tom looked straight into her eyes.

"You don't talk to me."

"I'm sorry, Mudroot, there's just been so many things happening. . ."

"Addertooth said that," Mudroot interrupted. "Warriors are busy. Medicine cats are busier. But we are together. We get to go to WindClan together."

"Yeah. . ." Leopardleap said as she lowered her head. "Just. . .promise me you'll let me do the talking, alright? I know how to talk to people." Mudroot nodded.

"Then let's go."

* * *

Leopardleap could tell she was unwanted as soon as her paw stepped into the camp. The warriors strolling about stopped and narrowed their eyes. Apprentices speaking near the fresh-kill pile raised their heads. Kits tackled on the ground paused to glimpse at the scene.

The gray tabby Elemental lowered her head and went forward through the still life of camp. Mudroot followed her with no more than a few mouse-tails away between them at any time. Eventually, she found Fogstar's scent and followed it.

Leopardleap lead the way into the small den, blinking away the burning of her eyes as they adjusted to the lack of light.

"Who let you in?" Fogstar asked.

"Don't blame them," Leopardleap spoke as her eyes finally managed to focus on the black and white leader. "I only told them what I am going to tell you now."

"I don't want to hear it," Fogstar hissed. "You are all fools if you think you can defeat -"

"Shadestar's dead."

Fogstar and Leopardleap switched their gazes to Mudroot, who was now next to the water Elemental Mortal.

"What?" Fogstar asked.

"Shadestar's dead. Rogues have taken over."

Fogstar's eyes widened as he said breathlessly, "Impossible."

"It's true," Leopardleap responded. "The rogues fought ShadowClan and won."

"Then it only becomes clearer that we should not fight in this war!" Fogstar announced.

"No!" Leopardleap exclaimed. "If you try to do this on your own, you'll only bring your clan destruction!"

"As if fighting in a war would change anything!" Fogstar shouted.

"You could learn the ways of the rogues and have a chance!" Leopardleap yelled back.

"From who? That kit without any courage?" Fogstar spat.

"Darkblaze wins." Mudroot said.

"So what?" Fogstar asked.

"Darkblaze was born with the rogues. Darkblaze knows the rogues. Darkblaze knows how to defeat them. Darkblaze is making the clans stronger." Mudroot said.

"The rogues will still come here and kill me, no matter if I have training today or tomorrow," Fogstar growled, turning to face the back of his den.

"Darkblaze will protect you," Mudroot went on. "Darkblaze protects ThunderClan. Darkblaze protects RiverClan. The rogues have wandered. They don't get close. They see Darkblaze's element. They stop. The clans are safe."

"The elements are why we're in this mess!" Fogstar snapped.

"Fogstar, please, be rational," Leopardleap said. "The elements are stronger than even StarClan, and we have to fight. There is no other option."

"Yes, there is -"

"What, to give up someone completely innocent to a group of cats which will only abuse her?" Leopardleap asked.

"You don't know if that will happen," Fogstar hissed.

"A ThunderClan she-cat was nearly killed after the abuse she suffered, and that was only in one night!" Leopardleap said. "And after what they've done to ShadowClan, do you honestly believe that deal would settle anything?" Fogstar glared deeply into her eyes.

"Addertooth would have wanted you to fight," Mudroot said. Fogstar's gaze switched to Mudroot, and he growled.

"Do not speak to me of _her,_" Fogstar muttered.

"Addertooth told me you were a coward," Mudroot said. "She told me you wouldn't fight back. I don't think so. I think you want to fight back. I think you care about your clan. I think you worry about what's best for your clan." Fogstar's ears began to go back as his claws unsheathed. "Don't be afraid. Darkblaze is never wrong. He can teach you. Then you can protect your clan." For a moment, Leopardleap believed Fogstar was convinced, but then he bared his teeth.

"Get out."

Leopardleap sighed, turned, and swiftly padded out of the den and then out of the camp. She was moving quickly across the marsh with no care of the dampness soaking into her feet. In fact, she hadn't even realized Mudroot was actually keeping up with her.

_Fogstar and his mouse-brained pride. . .How long does he think he will last before his entire clan is slaughtered? How many cats will die before he realizes the mistake he's made? _

"You're going fast."

Leopardleap stopped and allowed herself to breathe. Mudroot stopped and panted harshly, but he didn't seem too unhappy with her.

"I'm sorry," Leopardleap said. "I'm just angry Fogstar didn't agree with us."

"He'll come later in the mid-day," Mudroot said.

"He just told us to get out of his den!" Leopardleap exclaimed.

"He will think of Addertooh," Mudroot told her. "Then he will remember his sorry. Then he'll come to the gathering island. Then he will see Darkblaze's leadership. Then he will fight."

"How can you be sure?" Leopardleap asked.

"I would do it," Mudroot answered. "I would be Fogstar. You would be Addertooth. Someone would remind me of my love leaving me. I would be sad. I would be ashamed. I would want to honor them. I would do as the cat told me. Then I would see the truth. Then I would fight."

"He loved Addertooth?" Leopardleap asked.

"They were meeting across borders," Mudroot said. "Fogstar was older. He was already a warrior. They loved each other. But Fogstar became leader. Fogstar told her he couldn't love her. Addertooth cried for many days. Then she told me she loved me." Leopardleap frowned.

"It's a shame forbidden love can be so heart-breaking," Leopardleap said. "And since I'm not only from a different clan, but a medicine cat as well. . ."

"Windpaw's plan will work," Mudroot said. "Then we'll be together. No matter what." Leopardleap looked upward and smiled.

"I love you, Mudroot," Leopardleap told him.

"I love you." Mudroot said.

* * *

Mudroot was right.

Fogstar showed just after sunhigh with at least half of his warriors. Hawkpaw and Cloudheart reunited and began speaking for a little while as Darkblaze explained to Fogstar what they were doing. The other clan cats continued their fight.

Once everything was sorted out, the Elemental Mortals walked around and help those which were still having trouble. Even after a few days, their speed and stamina had increased, and they were stronger than ever.

"Those who need to be helped have been helped," Darkblaze said. "It's time we practice again."

No one questioned him, not even Nyka. They all moved to another part of the island and began their training as deputy commanders and advisers. Nyka and Hawkpaw were deputy commanders this time, Leopardleap being with the adviser for the calico she-cat while Mudroot took orders from Nyka.

The battle was going quite well, for even though Mudroot did not challenge Nyka's ideas and Hawkpaw gave only a bit of advice to Leopardleap, they both managed to recognize their own strategies, and they were efficient enough to weave their ideas together in order to make a strong army.

That is, if the army was mindless.

More often than not, the leader of a part which was assigned to Leopardleap would take his or her warriors to another spot, leaving their army temporarily weakened. At first, the Elemental Mortals would blame Darkblaze, but he would say nothing, and soon they began to realize that the situation was very realistic, considering the army would soon consist of real, intelligent cats who would think they know better than them.

It was what had happened to make everything go down hill. Leopardleap was trying to regroup, but her yell of retreat was ignored by more than half of the part. She continued to get closer, yelling at Hawkpaw to do a few things which could possibly save them.

Meanwhile, she fought the electric warriors with as much force as she could. Darkblaze, however, made his half of the army strong, so her natural agility had to take over. Hard and exhausting, but it allowed her to win.

"Turn back, retreat and regroup!" Leopardleap yelled. The leader did not listen and continued fighting the leader of the part he was trying to ambush.

Leopardleap was attacked, so she fought back. However, as her focus narrowed, she did not see the giant buzzard coming after her. When the medicine cat finally realized it, she reacted quickly and created a wave of water to push the bird away.

Then she saw nothing

Leopardleap woke up with a very active heart-beat. She sat up quickly and tried to figure out what had gone wrong.

"Stay calm," said Mudroot.

"How long was I -?"

"Just a few heart-beats," Nyka said.

"What happened? I was fighting someone, and then I got scared -"

"You used water against Mudroot's miracle bird," Sunpaw answered. "Unfortunately, the splash landed on at least three electric warriors." Leopardleap searched the area, but there were no other lightning cats, and everything seemed to have stopped.

"I think I'm alright," Leopardleap said, standing. "I'm sorry, it was mouse-brained of me."

"You reacted to an attack," Nyka said. "There's nothing wrong about that."

"Was anyone else hurt?" Leopardleap asked.

"Leopardleap!" called Pinepaw from a distance. The tabby she-cat turned to see Hawkpaw, Pinepaw, Duskstar and Streamstar surrounding a small space.

The water Elemental Mortal went forward at a trot and made it to the group in a few heart-beats. They parted to let her see Darkblaze, who had not awoken as she had. Leopardleap hesitated, but continued forward as her medicine cat instincts took over.

"Don't try to heal him," Hawkpaw ordered. "It might make things worse."

"He wasn't moving for a long time," Pinepaw said softly as she laid next to him. "He continued breathing just as you came."

"His heart stopped, but he should be fine," Hawkpaw informed.

"How do you know for sure?" Leopardleap asked.

"Air warned me against this happening, and then explained why," Hawkpaw answered. "You were both very lucky, actually. If you'd created a bigger wave, Darkblaze might have died."

"Why does it effect him more than me?" Leopardleap wondered.

"When bolts go through the water, think of it as a spread of energy," Hawkpaw said. "That spread of energy is actually multiplying in the water, which means Darkblaze is having to use too much of it. It only effects you because it's like you're getting struck."

"He will be okay, won't he?" Pinepaw asked.

"Right now he's just recovering," Hawkpaw responded. "We should probably continue training." She turned to face the leaders. "Reassure your warriors, then tell them to continue. Everything will be alright." Streamstar and Duskstar nodded before doing as she said.

"What do we do?" Sunpaw asked.

"Let's practice against each other individually for a while," Hawkpaw said. "Pinepaw, stay with him. If he wakes up, tell us." The light brown she-cat nodded.

They went forward in their training, using the old fashioned game of tag. Only Nyka and Sunpaw seemed to be really into it, though, for Hawkpaw made many mistakes she usually didn't, and Mudroot wasn't listening to orders as well. Leopardleap herself seemed distracted.

It was nearly dusk before they heard Pinepaw call to them. The Elemental Mortals stopped and turned toward their fallen friend, only to find him running away from Pinepaw. Their reaction was, of course, to follow him. Very smart, Leopardleap thought. We're chasing the fastest of all of us.

The new warrior stopped only when he had reached the dead buzzard. He seemed to be searching the thing while they caught up, and then he was in distant thought when they panted by his side.

"Do you have a death wish?" Nyka breathed.

"It's dead," he said.

"Of course it is," Hawkpaw said. "Anything within the water gets electrocuted." Darkblaze narrowed his eyes.

"Darkblaze, your heart _stopped -_" Leopardleap began.

"So it's a strategy," Darkblaze said.

"A strategy? You nearly _died!"_ Hawkpaw snapped. Darkblaze looked to her.

"I didn't," he pointed out. "The buzzard did."

"I'm completely lost," Sunpaw admitted.

Hawkpaw sighed and said, "It's a sacrifice. If Darkblaze were to stand in a pool of water with ten of the enemy, he would survive - barely - but end up killing every single one of the enemy, or at least wound them enough to handicap them for the rest of the war."

"That's mouse-brained!" Nyka shouted.

"No!" Pinepaw cried.

"Are you out of your mind?" Sunpaw asked.

"No, I'm not," Darkblaze hissed firmly. "If it's the choice of my life and the death of everyone I love, or my death and the_ life_ of everyone I love, then I would take the latter option any time of the moon."

"That couldn't even make that much of a difference!" Nyka stated. "Your life is not worth ten of those mangy fur-balls!"

"Is it worth twenty or thirty?" Darkblaze asked.

"What?" Hawkpaw asked. "That's impossible!"

"Not if they're in the lake," Darkblaze pointed out. The group around them widened their eyes. "Don't you see? That's why it requires all of you. If I were to use this, I would need the enemy to be driven into the lake, and then, when the time is right, I would strike and the battle would be over."

"So you think it's a strategy," Nyka said.

"A last resort," Darkblaze corrected. "If I could turn the tables, I would."

There was an eerie silence among the group. Leopardleap was feeling sick to her stomach, hearing about sacrifice. Who would be brave enough to willingly give up their life?

_Lightning feels as if he deserves it, and something in this kit makes him determined to save everyone,_ Rain said. _Every cat in this clearing as a reason to die, they just don't often realize it. _

"In any case, it isn't the only reason I'm glad Leopardleap used her element against my electric warriors," Darkblaze said. He turned his gaze to Hawkpaw. "Create one of those swirling funnels." Hawkpaw narrowed her eyes, but did it despite her scowl. Then Darkblaze turned to Sunpaw. "Ignite fire underneath it." With a skeptical look, the ginger tom did as he was told.

The result was frightening. The fire was sucked into the swirling funnel, and as it traveled over the ground, it burned everything in its path. Some things, like twigs and fallen branches, were picked up from the air, and when they returned, they were scorched.

Sunpaw stopped his part as soon as it got a bit too close to them. When the funnel disappeared, there was a complete silence over the island.

"That was. . ."

"Dangerous?" Hawkpaw asked.

"A strategy," Darkblaze corrected.

"Do you understand how hard it is for me to control something like that?" Hawkpaw asked.

"Right now it is," Darkblaze said. "From now on, this is what we focus on."

"What about our training?" Hawkpaw asked.

"This is our training," Darkblaze told her.

"All we're doing is learning a few tricks!" Hawkpaw snapped.

"No, we're learning last resorts," Darkblaze said. "Every 'trick' we have can stump these rogues at least once, but that one time can be a turning point in the war. All we need to do now is figure out how to use them, and then perfect them."

_Mouse-brained!_ Rain snapped. _Just how much time does he think you all have? _

_I think it's a brilliant idea,_ Leopardleap said. _I also think he has bees in his brain, but it's still brilliant. How many times has a trick saved us in a mock battle?_ Rain scoffed, and said nothing more.

* * *

Flame walked through the dangerous skies, praying to the Almighty Lightning wasn't in a bad mood. Thankfully for him, the white lightning was only striking every few moments, and the air was not too angry.

Flame was still once he saw Lightning. The black tom was watching Darkblaze, but he was also favoring his right foreleg. A bit confused, Flame began forward, cautiously taking each step. Lightning didn't usually welcome him into his element.

"I'm guessing you've recovered," Lightning said, his eerie eyes fixed on the scene below him.

"I'm guessing you haven't," Flame responded.

"I've never enjoyed water," Lightning muttered.

"Oh, I remember I time when you did," Flame said. Lightning sighed.

"What are you here for, Flame?"

The ginger tom shifted slightly. "I wanted to thank you."

Lightning gazed up from his mortal then and stared straight into Flame's eyes. "Thank me? Why in StarClan's name would you ever want to do that?"

"There was a time," Flame said impatiently as his tail flicked, "when I told you that all of the time."

"That was a long time ago," Lightning growled as he bristled.

"Come on, I'm just trying to thank you for earlier!" Flame groaned. "Is it too much to ask that you don't attack me in the process?"

"You've been my enemy longer than you've been my friend," Lightning told him.

"I knew this was hopeless," Flame sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, but even though we're stronger than StarClan, we aren't perfect. I wish we could just go back, but we can't. So can you please let go of what we did, so that I can let go of what you did? That would be most helpful." Lightning stared at him, but soon relaxed and gazed back to his mortal.

There was a few moments of silence before Flame said, "Thank you for relieving the anger. I haven't had it done in a long time."

"We were in ThunderClan."

"What?" Flame asked.

"The last time I helped you do it, we were in ThunderClan," Lightning repeated. "We were waiting for Rain to come." Flame tensed.

"I remember now," he said. "Well. . .thank you. You didn't have to save Sunpaw." Flame turned and left the black tom alone. He sighed with relief when he was back in his own element, but at the same time, he felt a very painful heartache begin to form.

* * *

**A/n :: I do not own Warriors. **

_Swirling funnels = Tornado. (I wasn't perfectly certain how cats would describe those. XD)_

_Sorry this is so late. I've unfortunately had some major Writers Block, and the opposite of art block. I must have drawn six pictures in MS paint in the last two weeks. I even got up the courage to draw NATAS! XD Also, a lot of things have been happening that's kind of pushed me over the edge. School, which isn't difficult, but boring. Family, which, my big sister has returned and none of my siblings (including me) really know how to deal with her. I mean, for the longest time we thought she was never coming back because of stupid reasons, so we lost all respect for her, and now it's like a war waged right down the middle of how to feel about her. -.- Then she decided it was a good idea to tick me off on an already stressful week and ARGH! STUFF!_

_And then I reached 100,000 words on this story. O.O_

_I forgot about Mudroot._

_I was writing and then I realized, who is the sixth elemental mortal? And then I just O.O Seriously? Forgetting a character? So amateur. -.- Thankfully, I think the next few chapters require Mudroot to be at least mentioned, so, yay. As for planned things. . .From here to the end of the war, I have nothing planned. O.O It's kind of scary, but exciting at the same time. ^.^_

_Anyway, Enjoy!_

_|O| The Assassins Anthem, may darkness be with you._


	22. Chapter 21 :: Diagnosed

**WARNING ::** Mentions of abuse in this chapter! If you are comfortable, PM me, and I'll fill in the details. ;)

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, forcing the lake to glitter. The Elemental Mortals were practicing and discovering new tactics and tricks, and the clan cats were still battling it out. After a quarter moon, they had finally stopped learning about speed and endurance. Now they had moved to practicing war fighting.

Darkblaze wasn't with his 'army' at that moment. Instead, as sunhigh raged, he watched the distant territory, praying everything would be normal. He knew Lightning would tell him of something was odd, but there was an itching feeling in his stomach that Shadow wouldn't follow up on his promise.

As if to reassure him, he felt the familiar presence of Lightning return. Then the Elemental said, _Everything is secure. The rogues aren't trying any longer to break through the borders. _Darkblaze sighed with relief. _You've been worried, haven't you? _

_I feel like something really sneaky is going to happen soon, _Darkblaze said.

_It might just be your new found responsibility, _Lightning said. _When I was allowed in your realm, I was always fretting over the ThunderClan mortals. It got me into quite a bit of trouble. _

_Everything you do gets you into trouble, _Darkblaze pointed out.

_Same could be said about you, _Lightning reminded him with a chuckle.

_At least, now that I'm commander, I can get away with a few mouse-brained ideas, _Darkblaze stated.

_Do I want to know what 'mouse-brained ideas' you've been coming up with? _Lightning asked, probably smirking.

_Oh, shut-up! I have a war to think about, not some naive romance! _Darkblaze shouted with a laugh.

_You've also got to lighten up a bit, _Lightning pointed out with a small chuckle. _And besides, I beg to differ about that last part. _

_Really? _Darkblaze groaned, taking a quick glance to Pinepaw.

_Yes, really, _Lightning said. _You're the only friend I've got. Do you really think I would just ignore something like -_

Darkblaze's eyes narrowed. Pinepaw was frowning, and her eyes were watery. Was she crying? The dark warrior stood and padded quickly to the light brown apprentice, who seemed to be speaking with Leopardleap.

_What's going on? _Lightning asked.

_I don't know, _Darkblaze answered, _but she isn't even close to happy. _

"That's it, isn't it?" Pinepaw asked.

"Pinepaw, what's wrong?" Darkblaze asked.

"She came to see me this morning because she felt ill," Leopardleap said. "I gave her a few herb, but they didn't seem to help, so I ran a quick diagnosis with my element, and. . ." She gave a sigh.

"It told me that she's going to have kits."

The world stopped.

The thoughts connected.

The pieces were put together.

"That is why you didn't want to tell me what happened to you that night," Darkblaze said as he switched his wide gaze to Pinepaw. She was crying uncontrollably, and her sobs rang painfully in his ears.

"I was ashamed," she cried. "I didn't want to believe - I prayed to StarClan nothing would -"

Darkblaze went forward and drew Pinepaw close to him. She tensed at first, as she usually did after that abusive night, but then she completely fell into him, allowing him to comfort her.

"You had no reason to be ashamed," Darkblaze told her. "This wasn't your fault. It still isn't."

"But don't you see?" Pinepaw asked. "When these kits grow up, they will be bullied and frowned upon. The offspring of a traitor! The kits of a sadistic, fox-hearted fool!" Her sobs became louder, and Darkblaze began to stiffen.

"I won't let that happen," Darkblaze said. "I'll claim that they're mine. No one will -"

"Yes, they will!" Pinepaw cried. "It might not be official, but everyone will know! And what will happen when one of the kits looks like - like -like _him?" _

"Pinepaw, listen to me," Darkblaze ordered her, gazing straight into her eyes. "Those kits will grow up happy and free of what we had to go through. As Commander of this StarClan forsaken forest, I will _not _allow that to happen."

Pinepaw did nothing for a long while, then she cuddled in close and rested on his shoulder. "I never thought I'd see the day you'd use your position for something like this."

"I'm using it for a good reason," he responded.

"They're all going to think you're wasting their time, coddling me like this," Pinepaw said.

"I didn't have family for the first six moons of my life," Darkblaze growled. "Bite me." Pinepaw chuckled, and immediately he relaxed. She was happy again.

_Lead for me, _Darkblaze said. _I think I'm a bit preoccupied for the rest of the day. _

_I'll say, _Lightning said. With a small laugh, he went on, _She'd sooner eat crow-food than let go of you. _The electric form of Lightning appeared beside him. It ran toward the group of Clan cats, all glancing in Darkblaze's direction.

The dark warrior watched as his mentor spoke with Duskstar, and then moved to the Elemental Mortals, who had all gathered near the deputy rocks. The explanation was short, but thankfully, the clans seemed to understand.

Until the clans had learned to ignore the emotional cats in the corner of the island, Darkblaze stayed with Pinepaw. She wasn't asleep, and neither was he, but they didn't speak. They just laid there, as if nothing in the world could push them apart.

Finally, after dusk had come and gone and the clan cats were slowing down in their own training, Pinepaw stood.

"What. . .?" Darkblaze began.

"We're supposed to be training," she said. Her voice was raw and scratchy, and her eyes were puffy and swelled. Her beauty seemed to have faded on the outside.

"I think you can be excused for one day, Pinepaw –"

"Please," she begged him. "Just let me be normal for the next moon." Darkblaze was silent for a few moments, but then he sighed and stood.

"Whatever you wish," he said. Pinepaw attacked first as Darkblaze had expected, and the mock fight had begun.

It was as swift as a river around a rock, and as fast as lightning. Their skills, though set apart in strength, were the same in tactic. Neither could out think the other, and so the mock battle continued on carefully and quickly until the clans were ready to go home.

They had agreed on taking a break when Duskstar was seen walking over to them. Darkblaze had not noticed the time or the fact the clans had finished for the day, so he sat up quickly, assuming the look of a Commander rather than a friend helping another.

"Pinepaw, it is time to return home," Duskstar said. With a small, quiet nod, Pinepaw padded away toward ThunderClan. Duskstar, however, stayed in front of Darkblaze, who could not help but stare after the light brown apprentice.

"She may be fond of you," Duskstar growled, "but that does _not _mean you can train with her after she just learned –"

"I didn't ask her to train with me," Darkblaze interrupted the leader. "She asked _me_ to train with _her._ I simply obliged."

"You didn't have to do as she said," Duskstar hissed.

"If I don't, she will only feel more alone," Darkblaze growled.

"And you would know a lot about that, wouldn't you?" Duskstar snapped. "Be careful around her, or I will bring upon you the wrath of the Dark Forest and press upon you punishments Natas herself would find cruel." Duskstar glared for a little while longer before he turned to join his clan.

_That was a bit dramatic, _Lightning noted.

_It must be a father thing, _Darkblaze said absently.

_What are you thinking about? _Lightning asked.

_He mentioned Natas, _Darkblaze answered.

_She _is _our biggest concern right now, _Lightning pointed out.

_You said yourself clan cats don't know about Natas, _Darkblaze said. There was a bit of a silence.

_I see, _Lightning said finally.

_I can't deal with it now, _Darkblaze sighed. _I've got to plan tomorrow's lesson, and now I've got to figure out a way – _

"Darkblaze!" cried Leopardleap.

The dark warrior turned and squinted to the far side of the island. The Elemental Mortals, the only cats left on the gathering island, were surrounding Hawkpaw, who seemed to be gasping for air. Darkblaze surged forward and raced toward the WindClan apprentice.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She just collapsed – it's like she has a cough, but when I ran the diagnosis, there was nothing," Leopardleap responded.

"You're new to the technique," Darkblaze reminded her. "You could have missed something." Leopardleap shook her head.

"The way she's coughing. . .it isn't like anything I've ever seen before," Leopardleap explained. "My water won't even heal it."

_Has there been any symptoms before this point? _Lightning asked.

"Lightning asked if you've noticed the sickness before," Darkblaze said.

"No, not that I can. . ." Leopardleap began, but then she nodded. "In RiverClan, after Sunpaw had saved them from the invasion, she was coughing. I thought it was just Greencough. . ."

"Obviously, it's not," Darkblaze said. "Are all of your Elemental Mentors watching?"

A collective 'yes' was heard.

"Someone have their mentor contact Air," Darkblaze ordered.

"Him, of all cats?" Nyka asked.

"Air is smart." Mudroot said.

"Exactly," Darkblaze responded. "He is the most intelligent being out of all of us. If anyone knows what's going on, he will."

"Flame is on it," Sunpaw announced.

The flailing apprentice finally stopped, and her coughing ceased. For a long moment, the Elemental Mortals watched Hawkpaw's raspy breathing, and the quietness and darkness surrounding them didn't help their suspense.

"Darkblaze. . ."

"I'm here," he said as he moved toward the front of her. "What is it?"

"Echostrike. . ." she whispered with her eyes closed. "Sacrifice. . .The Blue Eye. . ."

"What is she going on about?" Nyka asked.

_Lightning –_

_I'm on it. _The electric bird came to life and soared from their sights.

"Darkblaze, what are you -?"

"She said Echostrike's name," Darkblaze said. "That means she is connected to this somehow."

"How do you know Hawkpaw isn't just murmuring nonsense?" Nyka asked.

"Because 'The Blue Eye' isn't something you dream about, and neither is sacrifice," Darkblaze hissed. "Sunpaw, has Flame returned?"

"He's explaining things to me now," Sunpaw announced. "It's a disease that has something to do with breathing. Apparently, the air around her is cleaner than the air we breathe because of Air's affiliation with her. However, it has been getting worse the more she is around us, specifically Mudroot and I."

"So her air is dirty," Nyka said. "What does that have to do with her coughing like this?"

"It's harming her lungs," Sunpaw explained. "Then she can't breathe. When she can't breathe, other issues arise. Flame reported that, eventually, she won't be able to breathe at all." Darkblaze clenched his jaw.

"Can it be treated?" Darkblaze asked.

"No," Sunpaw responded with a frown. "Once dirty air interrupts clean air, nothing can be done."

"Brilliant," Darkblaze hissed, allowing his tail to last with anger. "How long does she have?"

"Air suspects a few moons," Sunpaw murmured. "Four, at most."

_And I'm expected to win a war without her? _

_Echostrike is nearly here, _Lightning announced.

_As if it would even matter at this point! _Darkblaze yelled.

_Darkblaze, stop acting like a kit – _

_Let me think! _

The gray she-cat was running toward Hawkpaw in a few moments. The sisterly figure to the calico quickly looked over her sick friend, but then she paused.

"She's dying," Echostrike murmured.

"Nice summary," Nyka hissed.

"You already know?" Echostrike asked. "Then why have you called me here?" There was a pause as everyone stared at Darkblaze, but from his glare they shifted their gazes away.

"Hawkpaw was talking of a. . .a sacrifice," Leopardleap began. "She was saying something along the lines of 'The Blue Eye' and then she said your name. Do you know anything about that?"

"No, I do not," Echostrike asked. Sunpaw shifted in his spot and Leopardleap's head dropped slightly. "However, I sense someone here does."

Of course, everyone looked to Nyka.

"Hey, I may not particularly like Hawkpaw, but I would never allow her to _die!" _Nyka snapped.

"Then who else could it be?" Leopardleap asked.

"Darkblaze?" Sunpaw suggested.

"He cares for her too much," Mudroot stated.

"What of you?" Echostrike asked the earth Elemental Mortal.

"Mudroot wouldn't do that!" Leopardleap snapped.

"Enough!" Darkblaze hissed. "It isn't one of us. It's one of the Elementals, and if they won't tell us something, there's nothing we can do about it."

"You're just going to let her die?" Leopardleap asked.

"There is no cure," Darkblaze growled. "This isn't something you can heal, Leopardleap. You can't help her."

"So that's it, you're going to give up?" the medicine cat went on. "You aren't going to even _attempt _to try and figure something out?"

_"__I am not giving up!" _Darkblaze bellowed, forcing lightning to crackle above him. The Elemental Mortals lowered a bit, and they all gave uneasy glances to each other.

_And now you've made them scared by use of anger, just as Shadow did, _Darkblaze spoke to himself. _Great. Just great! _Darkblaze stood up and padded away from the group, unable to see their fear.

_Darkblaze, RiverClan was just attacked! _Lightning yelled.

_You've got to be joking, _Darkblaze said, glancing upward to the distant RiverClan border.

_A patrol was just slaughtered by ShadowClan rogues, _Lightning responded.

Darkblaze tensed his muscles, recognizing the feeling of suffocation. However, it wasn't overwhelming fear this time. It was anger. He was leader, as Air had forced him to be, but now he was also the one who took the blame. The one who was responsible for making sure Pinepaw was alright. The one who the other Elemental Mortals expected to find Hawkpaw's cure. The one who had to protect all four clans when the rogues had already poisoned part of the land.

A lightning bolt came from the sky and into the ground near the RiverClan border. An explosion of fire erupted near the rogues as Darkblaze watched the scene through Lightning's electric eagle form.

"You dare provoke us!" a rogue hissed. "Do you wish to declare war early, _Dark?" _

"I wish to send a message to Fox, and in turn, my fellow Commander, Shadow," Darkblaze told the rogue. "Can you be trusted to send him the message, or would you enjoy burning to death?"

"Fine," the rogue growled. "What is your message?"

"Tell Fox and Shadow that the next attack made on either ThunderClan or RiverClan will result in an automatic counter attack which I personally will supervise and help with. Along with that, all agreements made the last full moon will be forgotten, and Nyka will be refused to him. If you leave anything out of this message, I will know. Now go." The rogue glared and growled, but with hunched shoulders, he padded away.

Darkblaze blinked back to his own body and gave a small smirk. The Elemental Mortals were around him watching the fire of ShadowClan grow slowly because of the thin layer of snow. For long moments, they were silent.

"That was awesome!" Sunpaw announced suddenly.

"That was incredible!" Leopardleap said afterward.

"That was mouse-brained."

All five Elemental Mortals turned to face Hawkpaw, who was sitting up with a scowl on her face. Echostrike was behind her, standing tall.

"What?" Nyka asked.

"That was irresponsible, and mouse-brained," Hawkpaw repeated.

"If I didn't do that, they would have continued attacking –"

"It's not what you did," Hawkpaw interrupted. "It's what you said."

"All I did was warn him –"

"To you, maybe," Hawkpaw growled. "But to Nightfire, you just gave him a challenge which he may take."

"What are you –?"

"You just told him that, should he attack, you yourself would attack back," Hawkpaw told him. "Don't you think he _wants _that, after your history with –"

Darkblaze's tail lashed. "You know nothing –!"

"I don't need to know details," Hawkpaw snapped. "The point is, you've challenged him, and if he accepts, you have just set up this forest for death, because _none of us _are ready to fight." Darkblaze tensed his muscles, glaring at the calico she-cat. But, in his mind, he knew she was right. He'd failed.

Darkblaze stormed away, leaving everyone staring after him. _I could have just sentenced these cats to death, all because I wasn't thinking. _He stopped once he got somewhere he couldn't be seen, and he sat with his claws unsheathed into the ground.

_Everyone makes mistakes, _Lightning told him.

_But I can't afford to, not like this, _Darkblaze growled.

_This war won't go perfectly the way you wish it, _Lightning sighed. _You better get used to it now. _

"He's right, you know."

Darkblaze glanced upward to see Echostrike, her cool stare on him. The dark warrior narrowed his eyes.

"You heard Lightning?" he asked.

"It was more of a feeling that I knew what he was speaking about," Echostrike said. "I cannot hear him, but I know what he was talking about. It is a part of the gift I was given when I was born."

"A gift?" Darkblaze asked. "It would explain how you found me the first day we met."

"I am truly sorry," Echostrike said.

"There's no need to be," Darkblaze said. "Because of what you did, I'm now in ThunderClan." There was a small silence, then, "I'm sorry about Hawkpaw. I know you're close to her."

"She isn't dead yet," Echostrike said in her monotone voice. "She is still here. You yourself is sorry for a different reason, though."

"Hawkpaw keeps me grounded, as you saw," Darkblaze explained. "She helps me with my decisions and encourages me to lead, so without her, how in StarClan's name am I going to win this war?"

"She still has four moons left, and I do not think you will have difficulty leading without her," Echostrike said. "However, there is no saying what will happen to war, and I can sense there are those you want to protect." Darkblaze shifted. He really didn't like her sensing so many things about him. After a few moments of quiet, she stood and took a few steps toward the tree-bridge. "Come, I wish to show you something."

"Now?" Darkblaze asked.

"Do you want to be reassured?" Echostrike asked. "What I am showing you now will ease your mind." Darkblaze hesitated, but then he moved forward without any clue why.

"It is a bit far," Echostrike warned.

"I've traveled further," Darkblaze told her.

And so they went.

* * *

Echostrike paused, forcing Darkblaze to do the same. For a long while, she just stood there, and he did not question it. So close to the WindClan rogues, Darkblaze did not wish to be too loud or too conspicuous.

_What is she doing? _Darkblaze asked.

_Watching, _Lightning answered. _Something might be wrong. _

No sooner had Darkblaze flicked his ears toward a small sound behind him had an enemy crashed into him. His instincts took over, allowing him to kick of the intruder and run forward, only to collide with another cat.

Three cats were on him soon, and though his speed helped him out of many uncomfortable positions, there were too many for him to get away.

"Let him go!" Echostrike yowled. From grunts and heavy breathing, Darkblaze knew she was struggling against the enemy as well.

"How dare you bring one of them here?" a she-cat's voice sounded. It was further away, and no where near him.

"He isn't one of them!" Echostrike snapped. "He's with the clans!"

"As if you could trick us like that," growled a tom. "He fights like those rogues, and he especially looks like them, except a bit fatter."

"And now that he has seen this place, he must be executed," the she-cat from before finished.

"No!" Echostrike yelled. "His name is Darkblaze – a _clan _name! He's an Elemental—_Starclan's _power!"

"Prove it!" the tom snapped.

_Lightning, any time now, _Darkblaze hissed.

The electric cat form of his Elemental mentor appeared next to him and the cats struggling to keep him down. Lightning hissed and yowled, and the cats loosened their grip slightly.

"It seems you are correct, Echo," the she-cat stated. "If you are a clan cat, then how do you fight like the rogues?"

"I was born and raised with them," Darkblaze said.

Claws entered his skin.

"Rogue!" the tom yowled.

"I left!" Darkblaze shouted angrily. "They were abusive and cruel, so I left! ThunderClan took me in and taught me how to be a clan cat!"

"Is this true, Echo?" the she-cat asked.

"Yes," Echostrike said. "I have been with him for the last moon and a half, watching him learn how to fight the clan way. He's not an enemy." There was hesitation for a long time.

"Let him go," the she-cat ordered. This time, no one paused. They stood and allowed Darkblaze to sit up. His breathing was the only thing he could hear, for Lightning had disappeared.

"You are truly a remarkable thing to behold," claimed the she-cat as she circled him. She was pure white with blue eyes that looked stunningly like Echostrike's. "Small, yet surely strong if three of my fighters were what had to keep you down. And those scars. . ."

Then she stopped completely.

"Wave?" asked one of the toms. "What is it?"

"He looks like her," Wave said, her voice a mere whisper. "Shade."

"If I may ask, who is it you speak of?" a lean black tom asked.

"My sister," Wave answered, her voice becoming stronger. "The last I saw her, she was headed toward the mountains. We had gotten into a fight over something silly, and I. . .I never saw her again."

"And this kit looks like her?" the tom asked.

"Yes," Wave responded. "But it must be a mistake. You've obviously come from the rogues, not from over the mountains."

"I was found in the mountains," Darkblaze said. He didn't know why he said, but there was something urging him to say it. "The rogues found me as a lone kit." For a long while, the apparent leader simply stared at him.

Wave looked to Echostrike and asked, "Why have you brought him here?"

"I have brought him here to show him and tell him the plans I have made with you," Echostrike said. "He needs to know."

"What would an apprentice do with information like that?" Wave questioned.

"He is a warrior," Echostrike told her. "And he is the Commander of every army of the clan cats."

"This little—?"

"Silence," Wave growled. "He surely has the skill of a leader, so I see no reason to deny his rank." The tom averted her eyes with a small bow. Glancing back to Echostrike, she asked, "Are you assuming he wishes to know the entire plan?" Echostrike nodded.

Wave's gaze shifted to Darkblaze. "Echostrike has explained to me her feels of forboding over the next few moons. War can be a tricky thing, and she apparently has doubts of a very successful win. She believes there will be a time when you, as the Commander, must make the decision to evacuate the kits, elders, and queens. Thus is why this plan was created."

_So I'm not the only one with this feeling, _Darkblaze thought.

_The scarier part is Echostrike is never wrong, _Lightning murmured.

"My group of loners and outcasts have decided to protect your innocents, under the condition that you will leave us be after this war," Wave went on. "Echostrike also mentioned strong warriors to help."

"An Elemental," Darkblaze sighed. "As much as it would be needed in the clans, I'm certain that is what you will need to keep you from Shadow's forces."

"Would such a cat be controllable in such dire times?" Wave asked.

"The one I plan to go with you would be the most controllable," Darkblaze answered.

"So you know we will be going somewhere far away?" Wave inquired.

"I made an accurate assumption," Darkblaze responded. "Staying here, should the rogues win, would be suicide."

"Intelligent as well as strong, I see," Wave commented. "We will be moving around the mountains, if you must know. We will head in that direction until we can find a safer place to hide. I assume you also have a plan to call us back, should you win?"

"An electric eagle, a whisper, a line of fire. . ." Darkblaze listed. "Anything Elemental which suggest the words 'we may fly together.'"

"And what has made you come to this decision so quickly?" Wave asked. "What has made you understand why this precaution is needed." Darkblaze shifted nervously.

"My friend and adviser will die in four moons," Darkblaze answered. "And my. . .friend will be amoung the Queens at this point." Wave nodded.

_Friend is the wrong word, _Darkblaze announced.

_Really? I had no idea, _Lightning said jokingly.

_It's not that word either! _Darkblaze exclaimed.

_Whatever you say, _Lightning responded.

"So, has everything been settled on your account?" Wave asked.

"Yes, it has," Darkblaze answered.

"Should anything change, contact me," Wave told him. Darkblaze nodded.

"Thank you for taking my burden," he said. Wave gave small smile.

"It isn't a burden if you're doing the right thing," Wave said. "May we meet again, Commander." The loner turned and began to pad away as the others followed. Darkblaze and Echostrike were silent as they watched their new allies disappear.

_I know what you're thinking, _Darkblaze said. _But she's right. _

_Darkblaze, you can't put the world on your shoulders and expect yourself to come out alive! _Lightning exclaimed. _It's impossible! _

_I've been known to do the impossible, _Darkblaze pointed out. _Hopefully, I can do it again. _

Lightning sighed. _Air wanted this, he knew you would—_

_This has nothing to do with Air. I'm making my own decision. _

_Yeah, _said Lightning. _That's the point._

* * *

**_A/n: I do not own Warriors. _**

_This was me looking at this chapter in the Doc Manager: "I'M NOT GOING TO EDIT BECAUSE I'VE GOT TOO MUCH CRAP TO THINK ABOUT TO WORRY ABOUT TYPOS AND SENTENCES THAT ONLY SOUNDED RIGHT IN MY HEAD!" _

_Yup._

_So, here's why this may have taken so long: Writier's block, the constant excuse, and, well, puppies. My dog thankfully chose to go into labor on Sunday. Unthankfully, however, she started having puppies at 3:00am. So there goes my sleep for that day. She ended up needing surgery for three puppies, to which she came back from basically drunk looking and depressed. And then we figure out she doesn't want to listen to her instincts. She won't lick the pups or feed them. So, every two hours four six days, I've had to get up and force her to go into the box and feed them, which she does graciously. We've finally got her to start licking them, so THAT'S good news. She's even gone in on her own a few times in the last few days. _

_But wait, there's more! _

_One of the puppies had a deformity. Such deformity is where there is no skin separating the nose from the mouth. Of course we didn't find this out for four days, so we had to basically force her to bottle feed, which took about forty minutes, as well as hope she made it through the night. And, what makes it worse, is that after four days of doing this, we took her to the vet, found the deformity, and then she had to be put down. Considering I'm basically co-mom to these puppies at this point, it was devastating for a few hours. _

_*sigh* -.- So, yeah, writing has been kind of something that happened to be in the back of my mind this last week and a half. But, hey, here it is! _

_I would say more, but I think I'm just going to take a VERY long nap. _

_|o| The Assassins Anthem, may darkness be with you._


	23. Chapter 22 :: Reminded

Sunpaw didn't like being woken up to screams.

At first, his dreams were normal. He was chasing a squirrel through ShadowClan territory with Yellowpaw right on his tail. She laughed, but it didn't seem like her laugh. It seemed more medolic, like an entirely different, holy being trying to seduce him.

Shaking off that mental note, Sunpaw continued onward, laughing back at his sister's flawless face. She was shimmering, so she seemed more transparent, and he couldn't see her completely. However, something within his mind told him that it was her.

Sunpaw attempted to leap over a rather wide stream when he heard a scream louder than any he had ever heard. Frozen at the sound, Sunpaw collapsed into the stream. When he sat up, he saw his brother instead of his sister.

Rowanpaw was screaming manically. Not as if he were in pain, but as if he were in danger, and he needed help. Sunpaw searched the pines, but saw nothing. Only his brother, who was frantically staring into Sunpaw's green eyes.

After a short while, Sunpaw realized what his brother was shrieking: help me. It was a pleading tone, and Sunpaw suddenly knew his brother was in a life or death situation. Sunpaw also understood he was the only one who could save Rowanpaw.

The screams continued, but Sunpaw did not move. He wanted to stop the screeches, but his sister kept showing up in his mind, and his brother's voice, _I killed her. _Everytime those words rang through his ears, Sunpaw clenched his jaw and thought, _So I should save you? _

Rowanpaw's expression in the dream was something completely different. His eyes were as wide as two moons, and his muscles were tense. His fur was bristled, his tail had grown several sizes, and his throat was becoming raw.

"HELP ME!" his words came like a hawk's call. Sunpaw narrowed his eyes.

"No."

Rowanpaw dissolved into red mist, and the rest of the world followed. Echoing words from a she-cat came floating to his ears. _Revenge and selfishness shall feed upon you, Controller Of Fire. . .May you drown in the depths of your sins. . ._

Sunpaw willed himself awake, to which he sat up quickly and stared wide-eyed to the ground. His claws were unsheathed, his legs were shaking, and his throat was raw. Had he been screaming? Had he been speaking?

Heavy breathing surrounded him, so he forced his eyes to glance around the sleeping place of the Elemental Mortals. Everyone seemed to be awake, but all of them seemed to fighting off their own demons.

_Did they have the same dreams as me? _Sunpaw asked himself.

_Yes, I'm certain of it._

Sunpaw's eyes widened. _Flame! What's going on? What was that dream about? Was it just a nightmare? Who—?_

_That was Natas, _Flame explained. _This is her way of saying hello._

_Hello?! _Sunpaw shouted. _She—she showed me things! My dream—Rowanpaw—I refused to save him—_

_It's alright, nothing's happened to you, _Flame said. _She's trying to shake you up. Just calm down and see how the others are doing. I would particularly check Nyka._

Sunpaw gasped and flipped around to face Nyka, who dazedly gazed at the ground with wide blue eyes. She wasn't shaking, but she was swaying. It looked as if she was going to vomit.

"Nyka, are you alright?" he asked. There wasn't even a blink of response. "Nyka, please, talk to me!"

"I killed him. . ." Nyka whispered. "I killed him, and I didn't. . .I didn't even. . ."

Sunpaw went forward to embrace her, but she flinched away and turned her back on him. Sunpaw's eyes widened.

_She's never done that to me before, _he thought.

_This is Natas's purpose, _Flame told him. _She's brought up the worst in your friends, whether it be their worst feelings, their worst thoughts, or experiences which they could have influenced for the better. It's meant to leave you all broken. _

_As if we aren't already! _Sunpaw shouted.

"Echostrike. . ."

Sunpaw switched his gaze to Hawkpaw, who seemed just as distant as the others. He saw her trying to blink the images away, but she didn't seem to be able to.

"Hawkpaw, what—?"

"Darkblaze. . ." she said. "Check on Darkblaze. . ."

"But you're shaking, you look like you've seen—" Echostrike began.

"Go!" Hawkpaw yowled. Echostrike narrowed her eyes, but did as she was asked and moved toward the dark gray tom, who was the only one still laying down. At first, the gray she-cat only prodded him with her paw, but then she began pushing him.

"I'm fine!" Darkblaze shouted. Echostrike flinched with cautious eyes. In a quieter tone, he said, "Hawkpaw, Nyka, Sunpaw. . .not me. . .Leave me be. . ."

"Hawkpaw, he—"

"Do as he says," Hawkpaw interrupted. As she continued blinking, Sunpaw noticed her amber eyes returning to their normal alertness.

"Are you okay?" Echostrike asked. "You were all screaming so loudly. . .I wouldn't doubt that you've spoiled every hunting patrol from now until sunhigh."

"Natas has dark ways of doing things," Hawkpaw told her friend. "I'm fine, I just. . .I just need to calm my body down."

"What did you see?" Sunpaw asked, gathering up the strength to walk a few steps forward.

Hawkpaw swiveled her head quickly to meet his gaze. Her eyes narrowed tightly on him, and her muscles tesned. "What are you doing?"

"Um. . ." Sunpaw began. ". . .breathing?"

"No, what are you doing recovered?" Hawkpaw asked.

"I don't know, I just managed to forget—"

"You don't forget your deepest regrets," Hawkpaw snapped.

"Look, I'm not sure what happened," Sunpaw said. "Why do you think I'm asking you?"

"Natas is trying to pick out the weakest of us," Hawkpaw said in a harsh tone. "Now tell me how you recovered so quickly."

"I don't know!"

"Mudroot. . ."

Sunpaw and Hawkpaw gazed toward Leopardleap, who was half walking, half stumbling toward the brown ThunderClan warrior, who simply stared at the ground. At first they only watched the couple gather close to each other, but then Hawkpaw strode forward and began to comfort them.

"Sunpaw."

The ginger tom turned and faced the white she-cat, and his tense shoulders fell. She, too, was stumbling toward him. Sunpaw caught her before she fell, and though she tried to stand, she had to give up after several attempts. He made sure he was close to her then.

"What did you see?" Sunpaw asked.

"Sunpaw, I don't—"

"It will help, trust me," Sunpaw told her. "Here, I'll make a deal. You tell me your dream, and I'll tell you mine."

"You go first," Nyka said.

"Alright," he said. Then he recounted his dream with as many details as he could think of. He had trouble describing his feelings toward Rowanpaw, but he forced himself though it, knowing Nyka needed to feel that it was okay to reveal what she'd seen.

"You. . .you let him die," Nyka finished for him.

"Yeah, I. . .I guess I did," Sunpaw said.

"Aren't you worried?" Nyka asked.

"Worried over what?" Sunpaw asked.

"Worried that that is how you would actually feel if the dream was real?" Nyka asked. Sunpaw paused and thought about the concept.

"No," he said.

"Why not?" Nyka asked.

"Because I know that if I had wished to let my brother die in such a manner, I would have killed him myself already," Sunpaw stated. "I know I'm not that ruthless of a cat. I know that I am better than that cat in my dream."

"How?" Nyka pleaded.

"I'm sorry," he said with a small sigh. "I don't know."

There was a small bit of silence to which only the soft whispers of Hawkpaw, Leopardleap, and Mudroot could be heard.

"So what was your dream about?" Sunpaw asked.

"It started out normally," she said. "I was alone in RiverClan when it was snowing. . .It was before you came, and before Leopardleap knew me. I was hunting in the trees, wondering stupid things. . .and then I saw him. . ." Sunpaw waited for her to continue as she tensed.

"I haven't thought about Dapplepaw for ages, but. . ." Nyka sighed. "He was my adopted brother, though he didn't really like me. No one really did. I was the daughter of a loner and a traitor. A burden, to say the least. The queens resentment were portrayed in their kits, and so I fought back. I was always fighting, always proving that I was the best.

"Finally, right after my apprentice ceremony, I got sick of it. I got so _angry. . ._I froze him, and by the time the ice finally melted, he was dead. I ran away after that, afraid of what others might think. Streamstar just wouldn't let me leave completely.

"In the dream, it was at camp again. I don't know how I went from hunting to eating fresh-kill at camp, but I did. Dapplepaw was accusing me of murdering him, and I was telling him that it wasn't my fault, that I didn't know I could control ice. . .Then. . .he told me that even Snow didn't want me. That the only reason I had power was to fulfill Snow's desires. That I was just a puppet. Then I lunged, and I killed him again, and I. . .I _liked _it."

Sunpaw was quiet.

"You probably think—"

"What did that voice tell you?" Sunpaw asked.

"The voice?" Nyka asked.

"The one at the end," Sunpaw stated.

"I didn't hear the voice," Nyka said. "Did you?"

"Yeah. . ." Sunpaw said with narrowed eyes.

"No one else did."

Sunpaw and Nyka gazed upward. Hawkpaw was standing there with a scowl on her face.

"Have you spoken with each other about your dreams?" Hawkpaw asked.

"We just finished," Sunpaw answered. Hawkpaw sighed.

"You're frustrating me," she muttered. "Nevertheless, we're having a meeting. Come when you're both ready." The calico she-cat turned and padded toward Mudroot and Leopardleap, both of which seemed less ill than before.

"How can something so mouse-brained shake our minds so much?" Nyka asked.

"I don't know," Sunpaw answered. "Come on. I'm assuming you're okay with walking a few steps?" Nyka rolled her eyes.

"One more word, and I'll claw off your tongue," Nyka spat playfully as she stood and carefully walked to the other Elemental Mortals.

"_That's _my Nyka," he said. Then he followed her.

Once everyone was situated and silenced, there was an uncomfortable, awkward quietness surrounding them. One of the main reasons was that Darkblaze wasn't there. Apparently, he had fallen asleep, and Lightning had come to take his place in his electric form.

"Obviously what just happened can't happen again," Sunpaw began, recognizing the need for a starter.

"_That's_ an understatement," Nyka muttered.

"Does anyone have clear knowledge as to how to stop it?" Sunpaw asked.

_"__My lightning did not protect Darkblaze's mind_," Lightning said. He seemed to clench his jaw. _"Instead it just forced me to watch." _

"Why don't you tell us, Sunpaw?" Hawkpaw said.

"What?" Sunpaw questioned.

"You were the first to recover," Hawkpaw explained. "Tell us how you did it."

"I just woke up, like the rest of you!" Sunpaw exclaimed. "I talked to Flame, and then I saw all of you—"

"And that is the difference," Hawkpaw stated. "I could only see my little sister. That's it. I couldn't hear anything but her and. . .You get the point. We didn't come to our senses right away."

"So now I'm supposed to know what I did different?" Sunpaw asked.

"_There is a possibility Sunpaw has a strengthened mind against the images he was seeing," _Lightning pointed out.

"All of us has gone through equally traumatizing events," Hawkpaw growled. "He is no different."

"_Yes, but did he recover faster at those points as well?" _Lightning asked. _"When he killed his mother, did he have time to feel the guilt? No. He was too busy running from ShadowClan warriors. The answer may just be that he knows how to throw away certain memories to the back of his head." _

"It still doesn't resolve our conflict," Hawkpaw stated.

"Natas wouldn't do this again if we managed to put those problems behind us," Leopardleap spoke up. "What if this was only a one time deal?"

"One time deal for what purpose?" Hawkpaw asked.

"It's like you said," Sunpaw responded. "To pick out the weakest of us."

"And who would that be?" Nyka asked. "I'm not sure telling each other our stories would identify the weakest one, unless we automatically choose Darkblaze considering the state he's in—"

_"__He isn't the weakest!"_ Lightning snapped. _"If any of you saw half of what he's seen tonight, you would be just as ill!"_

"I wasn't implying—"

And then their answer came.

Mudroot began screaming.

Leopardleap managed to get out of the way before the larger cat collapsed. However, that seemed to be the only good thing about the situation. Sunpaw himself felt so helpless, having no clue what was happening.

_The weakest of you will fall first, _an unfamiliar voice rang through his ears. Judging by Nyka's flinch and Leopardleap's widened eyes, he wasn't the only one to hear it. _And the strongest . . .well, I'm going to have fun with you. _A high-pitched laugh finished the threat, and then Mudroot was normal again. Breathing hard, but not screaming.

"Mudroot. . ." Leopardleap said breathlessly as she blinked her shock away.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Something gave us a threat," Nyka spat. "And you were screaming the entire time."

"Are you alright?" Leopardleap asked. Mudroot nodded.

_"__That someone,"_ Lightning began, _"was Natas." _

"Brilliant," Nyka said. "Now we've definitely got a naturally evil, immortal being on the opposing side. What could possibly go wrong?"

"This isn't some joke, Nyka."

Everyone turned their gazes to the dark warrior who stood just behind Lightning. To Sunpaw, he looked as if he had just gotten over Greencough. Yet, no one asked the immediate question, 'are you okay?' Sunpaw figured it was because everyone already knew the answer.

"Natas will do this again should she have the chance," Darkblaze went on. "From this, we must accept whatever we saw, and move forward. I'm assuming you've all spoken with another about your nightmare?"

"We have," Hawkpaw said. "But you haven't."

"Not right now," Darkblaze growled. Looking to Sunpaw, he said, "You are the strongest mentally out of all of us."

"We've kind of already come to that conclusion," Nyka hissed.

"But why?" Sunpaw asked. "Why am I different from all of you?"

"You know how to live through it," Darkblaze told him. "Nevertheless, we have larger problems to deal with, and should things go wrong, we will have to count on Sunpaw to help us."

"Wait, larger problems?" Leopardleap asked. "We've barely survived this one!"

"I don't see how there can be anything worse than what we've just witnessed," Hawkpaw agreed.

"When our Elemental Mentors go insane, I don't think you'll believe that," Darkblaze responded. Leopardleap gasped, and Hawkpaw lowered her head.

"How is that even—?"

"Our mentors aren't exactly free of adversity," Darkbalze interrupted. "I'm not just speaking of the incident with Lightning. We are speaking of cats who are _immortal. _Who knows how much they've seen in their lifetimes?"

"Alright, then how do we fix the issue?" Nyka asked. "I honestly doubt we can convince them of sharing entire life-times with each other."

"Disputes against themselves isn't the issue," Darkblaze told her. "They've lived with that for moons on end. The problem is with us. Natas could potentially use their plights against us. And the only way to fix that, is to know about them."

"I am _not _reliving so many memories—"

"You don't have to," Darkblaze growled. "There's only one in particular which could harm our plans."

_"__You cannot be asking me to do this, Dark,"_ Lightning growled. Sunpaw saw Darkblaze's head lower as his Elemental mentor scowled at him.

"It is the only way to ensure the fact we know everything and can make our own decisions about the subject of Natas attempts to use it against us," Darkblaze said. Lightning stared at the Elemental Mortal for a long time, probably arguing telepathically.

"Fine," he spat. Then the electric form disappeared. For a moment, there was nothing, but then Sunpaw's vision began to fade, and just as it did, he noticed Darkblaze's eyes widen with absolute fear.

When Sunpaw could see completely, he saw what seemed to be ThunderClan forest. There were cats everywhere celebrating, cheering for whatever was coming closer. He noticed then two cats: a black tom, and a ginger tom.

Sunpaw recognized Flame immediately, and then something in the back of his mind told him the black tom was Lightning. The two came strolling down the clear path where the animals parted ways for them as they cheered. Flame was laughing, and Lightning seemed to be ducking his head, attempting to avoid the attention.

"Thank you, thank you!" Flame said loudly. "I apologize for the early leave, but we are Elementals! We cannot stay forever!" A roar from the crowd of creatures ensued. "May we see you again, prey of ThunderClan!"

The two disappeared and the scene changed to being surrounded by clouds, clouds which sparked with purple lightning. It was a calm force, however. Nothing seemed storm-like. It just happened around them normally.

"You've seriously gotta lighten up," Flame teased with a flick of his tail as he playfully shoved the black tom. The ginger Elemental turned and faced Lightning. "You're the leader of us all, after all! You can do anything you want!"

"I don't want to take advantage of my power," Lightning said with a shrug. "And I don't like being in a group of people."

Flame rolled his eyes. "You're impossible!"

A whisk of air moved past them.

"We'd better get continue with our work," Lightning said.

"Of course we do," Flame sighed. "Well, see you later!"

The scene changed completely. Sunpaw saw what seemed like RiverClan territory, and two cats were coming closer. A pale gray she-cat and Lightning, he soon found out. They chased each other until the she-cat came to a stream and sat down.

For a long while, the two just laughed and regained their breath together. Then the she-cat leaned closer to the tom, and they began to smile.

"I wish this could never end," she said.

"It doesn't have to," Lightning told her.

"But what happens when our clans are finally created fully? You'll be across the lake!"

"Everything will be fine, Rain," Lightning reassured the water user. Sunpaw caught his breath. _Forbidden love, _he thought. _It never really ends well. . . _"There's nothing in the rules saying we can't see each other once our clans are created."

"How can you know for sure?" Rain asked. "Air changes the rules constantly, and if—"

"If he changes the rules, then I'll change them back," Lightning promised.

Rain smiled.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said. And as they sat there, a storm brewed up ahead. Lightning struck from several directions, but not one bolt hit the ground, and the rain was not pouring, but instead, a soft, slow shower. As if from a dream.

Once again, Sunpaw saw everything around him shimmer and change. Vaguely, he saw Rain, Lightning, and Flame messing around, having fun.

"You two _love _each other!" Flame sniggered.

"Ew! You don't have to say it like _that!" _Rain said with narrowed eyes. But then she broke out into laughter as Flame made a very. . ._strange _expression. "Flame, you're impossible!"

"Oh why thank you," Flame responded.

Then, he saw what everyone was doing with the clans. He saw Air flicking his paw, creating a tall, light brown tom out of nowhere.

"Windstar," Air said. "Welcome to WindClan."

In RiverClan, Rain flicked her tail and a light gray and white she-cat appeared. Snow paced for a long while, but then she made a quick movement with her back paw and an ice figure of a cat came into vision. When the ice broke, a silver tabby she-cat opened her eyes and stared at her creator.

"Welcome, Riverstar, to RiverClan," Snow told her. "May you lead your clan with wisdom."

"And welcome, Iceshade," Rain said to the cat she had created. "May you heal with the goodness in your heart."

Sunpaw found himself in ShadowClan not long after with Flame and Mountain. Flame disappeared into fire, and when he reappeared a few tail-lengths away, the burning flame morphed into a black tom with yellow eyes. Mountain pounded his paw to the ground, and a tree-sapling grew into a deep brown tom.

"Welcome, Shadowstar, to ShadowClan," Flame said with a smirk.

"Welcome to you as well, Russettail," Mountain said with a small dip of his head. "May you protect your leader as deputy for as long as he lives."

Finally, in ThunderClan, Sunpaw saw Lightning. A bolt of electricity slammed into the ground, and from the bolt came a dark ginger tom. The black tom smiled.

"Welcome, Thunderstar, to ThunderClan."

Then, in an instant, Lightning was in his element with his shoulders slumped and his head down. He was looking at his paws with soft, distant eyes.

"Hey. . .are you alright?" came a friendly voice. Sunpaw's eyes narrowed when he saw Snow standing a few fox-lengths away.

"You know I'm not," Lightning hissed.

"Of course I do; there is a massive blizzard going about in my Element and it doesn't look natural," Snow said. "Why do you think I'm even over here?"

"I know you are trying to cheer me up, but nothing will work," Lightning stated. "Not even Flame could help."

"Well, I'm not Flame," Snow announced. "And, actually, I'm not here to cheer you up. I'm here to get off your high horse and continue working on ThunderClan." Lightning's eyes rose, narrowed, to Snow.

"I was just told I could never see Rain again, and you expect me to just continue on like—"

"_Yes," _Snow interrupted. "You are our leader, and in just a few moons, you will be in charge of keeping the peace when the clan cats awaken for the first time. You cannot sit here and depress about Rain while there are cats to be made and ranks to be chosen. As second only to the Almighty, you do not have the luxury of doing nothing."

"I'm not moving," Lightning growled.

"Then you can deal with Air," Snow snapped. "Just stop the blizzard in my Element, and you don't ever have to hear from me again on this matter." Then she disappeared

The scenery changed. Lightning was there, nearly blending into the darkness as he crept along its edges. He stopped every few heart-beats to glance around, as if checking for enemies. Then he went on.

As Lightning came from behind a bush, he stopped. His eyes were set on two figures not far off. Sunpaw's heart fell as he saw Flame with Rain. It seemed as if the two friends had become something more.

Lightning gasped, and in an instant, he set forward with narrowed eyes. But then he stopped. He hesitated as he saw them, and then he took a step back. Soon, he disappeared.

As everything around him changed again, Sunpaw's brain figured something out. Lightning believed Flame and Rain were seeing each other, and loved each other. He felt betrayed. However, something else told Sunpaw that it was not truly the case. Flame had only been there to comfort Rain, and as close friends, they shared the moment.

However, it didn't stop Lightning.

Sunpaw saw more glimpses of creation soon after that. Rain and Snow carefully placing streams around the rocks which Mountain had made. Air creating systems of weather as well as instructing Windstar about wisdom and his duties as a leader. Mountain was creating slopes, and Flame was carefully testing the durability of Mountain's earth.

Lightning, however, was no where to be found.

When everything finally settled, they were at the gathering place with several clan cats waking from what seemed like a very intense sleep. They all glanced upward to the Elementals, which stood in their respectful places. Sunpaw noticed Lightning at the top of the tree then, and shifted at his expression.

Nothing good was going to come out of this gathering.

"Today is a day of celebration!" Lightning spoke out to the clan cats. "Through hard work and determination, you have been created to bring life to this land as the first generation of clan cats! In you we see our work accomplished, and in you we see life! May you reach new heights and become all that we have made you to be!"

The clan cats cheered, all of them using their voices for the first time, and Lightning smiled. But Sunpaw knew the difference between a genuine smile and a fake one. Apparently, Air did to, for the tom shifted in his spot.

And then clouds began to form.

"A day of celebration this is!" Lightning continued. "A day of happiness! I must be saddened to tell you, however, that I have not been happy for quite some time. And when I am not happy, I fear no one else can be." An electric eagle formed in the sky, larger than the lake it towered above.

"Lightning—!" Air began. However, it was already too late. The eagle dove toward the ground, and then an explosion lit up the gathering island. Sunpaw could see nothing but flames and lightning bolts, which hit the ground every heart-beat.

A menacing laugh could be heard then.

"Burn! Burn like the fragile mortals you are and make them pay! Make them all pay!"

"Lightning!" Rain shrieked.

"No!" Snow howled. "My warriors! Riverstar!"

"Air, Flame is—"

A large wave of water engulfed the flames, but not a moment afterward, another lightning bolt hit the ground and lit up the scorched ground.

"It is no use!" Air called out. "They are all gone! We must retreat! Gather Flame and retreat to the Gathering Place!"

Sunpaw blinked and adjusted to the new light as his surroundings set. Now they were at the Elemental Gathering Place. Rain was standing over Flame's unconscious body while the others stood around the two with narrowed eyes.

"All of our work. . ." Mountain murmured. "Everything is destroyed. I can feel it in the ground. No one. . . no one survived. . ."

"That mouse-brained little—"

"Silence!" Air hissed. "We cannot grieve. We must bring an end to the traitor. Mountain, Snow—bring him immediately by any means necessary. Alive." The two quickly disappeared, and at that moment, Air turned to Rain and Flame.

The pale gray she-cat was crying, and as her tears fell on the ginger tom, they glowed, and Flame's breathing began to even.

"Why. . .?" she asked herself. "Why would he do such a thing. . .?"

"I feel I have something to do with his betrayal," Air spoke. "Love is important to Lightning."

"He didn't have to kill them all!" she cried. "All of our creations. . .all of them. . .gone. . ."

"May they rest as stars," Air said. In that moment, a hundred sparkles appeared in the sky, each twinkling brightly. Four of the biggest, Air realized, were next to each other. "Windstar. . ." he said softly.

Sunpaw saw more glimpses, all of them of battles fought by Snow and Mountain against the traitor. It wasn't long before Air joined, weakening Lightning immensely. For more than seven seasons, it was a constant war.

Flame was in a coma, though Rain kept him alive. She was in the process of her normal healing rituals when Air appeared in a whisk of Air. He marched forward and jumped onto his stone, staring intently on where he had come from.

Rain glanced over and saw Snow, Mountain and Lightning appear, struggling, just fox-lenghts away. She stood up immediately and took a step forward over Flame.

"Get off of me, you sorry excuse for a—"

Snow cut him off by slicing his ear open.

"As if!" Snow shouted. "We've been fighting for nearly two years, and now it is your time to be punished for what you've done!"

As she finished, she pushed him into the space between the three Elementals and Rain. Earth came from the ground and engulfed Lightning up to his neck. He struggled slightly, but Sunpaw could tell the black tom knew what was coming for him.

"I see you've found yourself a new plaything," Lightning spat as his gaze settled on Rain.

"Why?" she asked. "Why have you done all of this?"

"As if you don't know—"

"Lightning!" Air's voice bellowed. "You have been captured under the charges of treason! What do you say in your defense?"

"Nothing!" Lightning hissed. "You all had this coming the moment you angered me! Yes, I burned your precious creations, but it was _you _ who caused this!"

"What have we done to give you the right to destroy all that we have worked for?" Rain shouted.

"You forbade me to see the only thing which mattered to me!" Lightning snapped. "You force me into a leadership I didn't want to be apart of, and then you mock me by quickly forgetting my existence, and recognizing someone elses! You replaced me without a single thought!"

"You started a war," Snow began, "because your precious love was taken away? You destroyed an entire land! You killed over a hundred cats, burned a years worth of Mountain's work, and forced Flame to work for you because of a dispute in _love?" _A spike of ice appeared and implanted itself into the upper portion of Lightning's neck.

He tensed and convulsed with pain, but then, with blood dripping from his mouth, he said, "It is a shame you cannot kill me."

"Enough!" Air shouted. "You have committed acts of treason not easily forgiven. For this, you are to reap the consequences. You are no longer allowed the ability to lead us, and you are no longer allowed to create. For the next moon you will be subjected to physical punishment, and for eternity, you will live your life beneath us." Air glanced to Snow and Mountain. "Take him out of my sight."

"You are covering up your own mistake!" Lightning shouted, a manic grin on his face. "_You _caused this, Air! You forced this upon these cats, and you will face your own consequences soon enough!"

Everything changed abruptly. Sunpaw was still in the gathering place of the Elementals, but no one was there, and Flame was awake, staring sadly at him.

And Sunpaw could speak.

"What are you—?"

"I must be quick, for Lightning wishes to show you more," Flame told him. "I was not there to take Rain. I was there to comfort her. It was not my fault."

"I know, but—"

"Those were the worst days of my life," Flame continued. "When I awoke, I. . .punished Lightning further. I felt the need to. He destroyed my most prized possessions. Don't judge me. I wasn't—"

Sunpaw found himself on a mountain. When he tried to talk, he found that he couldn't. Realizing he was back in a memory, he watched.

A small figure who seemed to small to be out of the den ran past him and through the slippery rocks. When he finally stopped, he collapsed on the ground with his tail tucked between his legs.

"If you return without orders, things will be worse!" someone yelled from the distance.

Sunpaw glanced back to the kit and gasped when he recognized the dark fur. It was Darkblaze. Darkblaze, only smaller, and younger. Less scarred.

The little kit was breathing hard, but his paw was carried at an odd angle. As Sunpaw looked closer, he tensed. Darkblaze's shoulder was completely covered in blood, and there seemed to be no one around who would fix it.

"Mouse-brains," Darkblaze the kit whispered with a high-pitched voice. "How am I supposed to hunt with this wound?"

_They're expecting him to hunt? _Sunpaw asked. _They want him to hunt after they gave him that injury? And how old is he? How—_

_Two moons, _something in his mind told him. _Darkblaze was two moons old. _

More scenes were shown, and each of them made Sunpaw sick to his stomach. Darkblaze being forced to stay out in the cold. Darkblaze being clawed at just for the fun of it. Darkblaze fighting for food. Just the amount of torture Darkblaze went through, at such a young age, was astounding to Sunpaw, and the amount of ridicule he received because of his unfortunate birth was insane.

The image finished when Mudroot found him in ThunderClan territory. After that scene, Sunpaw opened his eyes to the gathering place with all of the others around him, all sharing a similar expression.

Carefully, each Elemental Mortal tentatively raised their gazes to Darkblaze, who met them with a glare at first, but then wide eyes. Soon, the dark tom rushed away through the gathering place and to the tree.

And no one went after him.

* * *

**A/n :: I do not own Warriors**

_Is she. . .? Is this. . .?_

_AN UPDATE DURING NANOWRIMO?! _

_I am ashamed. _

_Basically, I've been having horrible writers block mixed with the fact I have six puppies and school to deal with. It isn't nice. I meant to update before November, but. . .well, let's just say this chapter isn't a favorite of mine._

_So how was your first taste of Natas? I don't know if you ever get to SEE her, mainly because that would defeat the entire point. But she is surely creepy. =) Also, did you think Lightning's deal was believable? _

Enjoy!

|o| The Assassin's Anthem, may darkness be with you.


	24. Chapter 23 :: Confided

"The gathering is in tomorrow," Hawkpaw growled. "He _needs_ to be here."

"Give him a break!" Sunpaw exclaimed. "You saw what I saw. You all did. Would _you _want to come back after someone broke into your privacy like that and forced you to relive such horrible—"

"Darkblaze has been gone for four sunrises," Hawkpaw reminded him. "He has gotten all of the recovery time he can get. As much as I hate to admit it, Snow is right. Darkblaze, ergo the Elemental Mortal of Lightning, does not have the luxury to run, hide, or do nothing."

"Oh, yeah, and look out well that policy turned out last time it was enforced," Sunpaw hissed.

Hawkpaw's eyes narrowed. "I am only stating the obvious. As the war approaches, the warriors are growing wary. They need a leader to encourage them, and unfortunately for Darkblaze, that is him."

"You've lead before," Sunpaw pointed out. "Why don't _you _do it?"

"It is not in my place," Hawkpaw growled. "Aside from this, should they become attached to my encouragements, they will break after I die."

"StarClan, is that what this is about?" Sunpaw asked. "You want Darkblaze here so he can take your load when you supposedly die? We haven't even begun to look for a cure!"

"There isn't a cure," Hawkpaw sighed. "Air told you so himself."

"Fox-dung!" Foxpaw spat. "Air doesn't know everything! He only knows of what has been and is, not of what will be."

"He's shown me the future, so your position is invalid," Hawkpaw told him.

"Shown you the future, huh?" Sunpaw asked. "And has any of that come true?" Hawkpaw shifted.

"Things change with the decisions we make," she told him.

"So, in other words, he's clueless," Sunpaw snapped.

"Will the both of you just shut up?" Leopardleap suddenly yelled. She stood up with her claws unsheathed. "Nothing you're saying right now will make any difference in the world whatsoever. The important goal here is to find Darkblaze, and it seems like whether we like it or not, he's too good at hiding to find him. So instead of sitting here like bantering kits ready to kill each other, let's focus on this war of ours and pray to StarClan Lightning will have the sense to bring his Mortal back."

"You saw Darkblaze push Lightning out as soon as those memories were over," Hawkpaw growled. "And I can guarantee they haven't gotten to speak to each other since. Lightning betrayed him, and Darkblaze doesn't forgive easily."

"So what do you expect we do?" Leopardleap asked.

"We find him," Hawkpaw said simply.

"As if things were so simple!" Sunpaw spat. "Echostrike has been gone for days trying to find him! If she can't, no one can!"

"We have immortal beings on at our paws—"

"Immortal beings who are more immature and childish than any of us ever were!" Sunpaw shouted.

Flame coughed inside of his mind. _That's a little offensive, don't you—?_

"Snow wanted nothing but power, Flame wanted nothing but fame, Mountain wanted nothing but to follow, Rain wanted nothing but love, Lightning wanted nothing but vengeance, and Air just wanted to enforce rules he never should have had the power to control!"

"You dare—"

"Yes, I do," Sunpaw snapped, turning to Hawkpaw. "Because while Air makes his rules and plays with his pieces of the game, _we _were forced through all of that mouse-dung. Did they help us then? No. So why would they help us now? We've got to grow up and figure out the only thing the Elemental Mortals are giving us are our powers. That's it. After that, it's all on us if we win or lose this war. No one else."

There was a small silence.

"For now, let's just rest," Leopardleap spoke. "If he isn't found by tonight. . .we'll go looking for him." Then she turned and walked back to Mudroot, who seemed a bit stiff since his experience with Natas.

"You are stressed," Mudroot said.

"You never miss anything, do you?" Leopardleap asked softly, looking at her paws.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing I can't handle," she promised him. Mudroot got up and leaned into her shoulder. She leaned back.

"Tell me," he said.

For a little while, she was quiet. But then she said, "It's Darkblazes memories."

"They are sad," Mudroot said. "He is safe. He is not being hurt by Nightfire. He is safe."

"I know, but there's still the fact he _was _hurt by Nightfire," Leopardleap told him. "These cats that are coming for us in just a few sunrises. . .They hurt him in such ways. . .It's just so indescribable, and I can't. . ."

"Don't be sad." Mudroot told her.

"Mudroot, I can't do anything about it!" she claimed. "Such horrific things are happening to these cats and they are forced with fear to fight a war they don't even. . ." she could finish. She closed her eyes and attempted to think of something happy. But even in darkness, she could only see the six-moon-old body of Darkblaze, nearly dead, in ThunderClan territory.

"I have seen things in my life I never want to see," Sunpaw said, walking forward as Leopardleap glanced upward. "That. . .That was worse than every one of those memories. You aren't the only one who's shaken because of what Lightning chose to show us."

"What about Nyka?" Leopardleap realized, with her eyes widening. "Have you seen—?"

"She's in her ice den or in the trees," Sunpaw answered. "After the memories, she just sort of disappeared. I've tried calling for her, but she won't listen."

"I'm so sorry," Leoaprdleap said. "And you? Have they effected you at all?"

"I'm not entirely shocked, but I. . .I wasn't really aware that so much could have happened to someone just as old as me," Sunpaw said. "I guess something like that really hits you in the guts sometimes. But I do know one thing. Those memories have made me even more willing to fight this war. If I'm ever going to live in RiverClan normally, if I'm ever going to have a family, I want nothing to do with how Darkblaze was raised. I will not let such monsters get close to the kits in the nursery. Ever." His eyes were narrowed, and he stood tall.

He was determined.

"What of Hawkpaw, do you think?" Leopardleap asked.

"Too busy worrying about her own troubles, if you ask me," Sunpaw muttered.

"She was struck. Hard," said Mudroot. "She knows more. She knows Darkblaze can be weak. She knows she is weak. She is scared. Who will lead us when she is gone? If Darkblaze is gone?"

"Nyka," Sunpaw realized. "I just need to—"

"I'll speak to her," Leopardleap said. "Maybe a different cat can help her through this."

Sunpaw relaxed slightly.

"Thank you," he said.

* * *

Darkblaze was asleep. From the outside, he looked fine. A healthy tom nearly, if only a bit small for his age. His scars were nearly covered by his newly fluffy, shiny fur, and his tail covered his missing ear.

He seemed like a peaceful, normal warrior.

When he woke, that tom was gone. His yellow eyes, deep with knowledge and experience, narrowed as he continued with his normal scowl. He lifted his head, and his ear could be seen. When he he stood, one could completely measure his lack of size, and through his gaze alone realize this was anything but a normal tom.

"Pineclaw," he said, staring at her as she climbed down from the tunnel.

"When the others claimed they couldn't find you, I'd guessed you be in here," she said. "You and I are the only ones that know of it, after all, and the Elementals aren't good at looking, apparently."

"Lightning was leading them off trail," Darkblaze said. "He's trying to work his way back to me." Pinepaw sighed as she sat next to him.

"I'm guessing that's somehow linked to the fact you ran away?" Pinepaw asked.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Come on, you know that," Pinepaw said. "I, apparently, I have been given the honorable title of 'The Only One Who Can Track Down Darkblaze, Commander Of the Clans!' I'm not sure who gave it to me, but your friends seemed certain I'd find you."

"I guess they were right," he muttered.

"Let's not guess anymore, it's unnerving," Pinepaw said. "How about we tell each other the truth. I, for one, did not come to find you because whatever they want to use you for. I came to find you because I didn't know you were missing for three sunrises and when I figured it out, I kind of. . .freaked out."

"Why? You know I wouldn't leave these cats, not to die as they will if I wasn't here," Darkblaze muttered. "I'm too much of an honorable tom to leave them here to be treated as I was."

"Oh, so _that's _what all of this was about," Pinepaw said. "No wonder you ran away."

Darkblaze narrowed his eyes. "How did you—?"

"Well, let's see," Pinepaw interrupted. "First, Lightning betrayed you just after he'd shown you and everyone else _his _memories. Then there's the thing that you would never bring that up in conversation of your mind wasn't already on it, as it is now, and it would explain why you ran away and why you don't want to go back."

"Why don't I want to go back?" Darkblaze asked absently. "I know I don't want to, but I shouldn't be afraid. They already knew. . ."

"Because you know seeing is something completely different than assuming," Pinepaw said. "You know those memories were sacred for you for a reason: you didn't want anyone else to see them for fear they would take pity on you, and then be too shocked."

"When did you become such an expert?" Darkblaze asked, tensing.

"About the first time you called me Pineclaw," Pinepaw answered with a small smirk. "They aren't pitying you, though."

"How do I know you aren't just lying to get me out of hiding?" Darkblaze asked.

"Because I know you know me," Pinepaw answered. "And because I know you know me, I know you know I would never lie about something so silly and mouse-brained." Darkblaze gve a small smile.

"If they aren't pitying me, then what. . .?"

"Hawkpaw has basically taken to getting ready for the war, and making sure nothing will go out of order when she dies," Pinepaw said. "Leopardleap was devastated, but not sorry for you. She was upset she couldn't save you. I don't know about Mudroot, though Sunpaw has basically dedicated himself to protecting the clans even more now that he knows what those mouse-brained rogues are capable of, and Nyka. . ." Pinepaw drifted.

"What of Nyka?" Darkblaze asked.

"She disappeared after you," Pinepaw said. "According to Sunpaw, Leopardleap's out looking. Sunpaw's attempts to get her out of the trees wasn't working as well as he'd hoped."

"Why would she be the most affected?" Darkblaze asked.

"You do remember Nightfire is her father, right?" Pinepaw asked. "And even without that fact, she just got a taste of what you—the cat whom she's been terrorizing for the past few moons—has been through."

"She feels like the bully," Darkblaze realized. "Brilliant. Right after we'd been brought together, Lightning just split us apart."

"Hey, don't blame the first friend you ever had," Pinepaw scolded, cuffing him with her paw. He ducked out of the way before it happened. "Lightning brought you all closer, if you haven't noticed. Now that they all know what you've been through, they know your only weakness."

"I have more than one," Darkblaze hissed.

"Fine, but you have one major one," Pinepaw told him. "Shadow. Well, Nightfire. Whatever, you get my point. He is your weakness. So, if he shows up on the battle field, they'll know to attack him and avert your attention elsewhere so you don't have to face him. And it's happened with the others. Now that you know what Nyka went through after listening to Sunpaw's conversation with her, you know—"

"Ice makes her insane sometimes," Darkblaze stated.

"See?" Pinepaw said. "And Sunpaw is strong mentally, so you know battle will not phase him. Leopardleap. . ."

"Those at home aren't nice to her," Darkblaze said. "She will always take the chance to prove herself, so if I put her in such situations, she might take it too far. Mudroot listens to orders, which means he can only do what I tell him to. I can't put him into a circumstance where there is a choice at hand. And Hawkpaw. . .she will be reckless now that she is dying, and since she still blames herself for the death of her sister—"

"How do you know all of _this_?" Pinepaw asked. "You couldn't have listened to so many conversations at once." Darkblaze's head lowered.

"I listen to conversations I'm not supposed to," he admitted. "And I can sense when someone is guilty or wants to prove themselves. It's just an intuition." Pinepaw rolled her eyes.

"You'll always surprise me, won't you?" she said. She licked him on the cheek, and though he flinched, he smiled afterward.

"What would I do without you?" Darkblaze asked her.

"Probably die down here," Pinepaw said with a smirk. "Anyway, do you want to get going?"

"I should, shouldn't I?" Darkblaze said. He sighed. "Why do I have to be their leader? I hate it."

"You're the only one who knows these rogues well enough to defeat them," Pinepaw told him. There was a look of sorrow in her eyes. "But don't worry. Defeat them quickly, and then you'll never have to be a Commander ever again." Darkblaze smiled and stood.

"Then that's just what I'll do."

* * *

Leopardleap walked forward through the thin snow layer. RiverClan was quiet, for the night was still there, and the prey was still scarce. But Leopardleap still searched for any unnatural noise, and looked for any sight that seemed out place.

_Please be okay, _Leopardleap thought to Nyka. She had been searching for quite some time, and knew out of instinct the night was almost over.

"Nyka!" Leopardleap shouted. "Talk to me! I need to know you are okay!"

Silence.

"Whatever you think is your fault, it isn't!" Leopardleap said. "Your parents' actions aren't your fault, and neither is Darkblaze! You didn't know! None of us did!"

There was a rustling in the trees, as if something was trying to escape. Leopardleap surged forward and chased the sound. In the corner of her eye, Leopardleap saw ice forming in the trees. Then she heard a sound, almost like a crying noise.

_She's hiding, _Leopardleap told herself.

Suddenly, she heard a gasp, and as Leopardleap looked up, her eyes widened as she saw Nyka falling from the trees. Quickly, Leopardleap took the water from the melted snow and caught the white she-cat before carefully lowering her to the ground.

Nyka just laid there motionless as if she hadn't been saved. Leopardleap trotted over and looked at her friend, who gazed absently in front of her.

Her pelt was turning a brown tinge, as if she had not groomed herself in days. Her eyes were dull with distant emotion, no longer with the bright blue of sharpness.

"Leave me be," she said after a few moments.

"Nyka, you have to return—"

"How can I face him?" Nyka asked. "I can I face either of them?"

Leopardleap stayed quiet for a few moments.

"Darkblaze doesn't think—"

"Don't lie to me," Nyka growled. "I've seen Lightning looking for him. You have no idea where he is." Leopardleap sighed.

"What is it going to take to get you to normal?" Leopardleap asked.

"Normal?" Nyka laughed. "Have I ever _been _normal? Normal cats don't have a murderering phsycopath as a father. Normal cats can't control the elements. Normal cats don't bully others just because they were bullied themselves."

"You didn't bully—"

"Yes, I did!" Nyka hissed. "I hurt Darkblaze so many times. . . Who cares if I didn't know everything? I didn't have the right. And neither did my father. Who would have thought that I could end up exactly like someone I don't even know?"

"Stop it!" Leopardleap cried. "By comparing yourself with him, you're only making things worse—"

"Worse? How could anything be worse than this? Than finding out you, yourself, has been exactly what you've never wanted to become: the type of person who controls others by making them feel inferior?"

"So you're just going to waste away in the trees as you watching the clans burn to the ground?" Leopardleap asked sharply. "You aren't the only one who has problems, you know! Sunpaw thinks you're going to kill yourself, Mudroot is tying himself in knots trying to figure everything out despite the fact that he can't, Hawkpaw is _dying, _and I—" She choked slightly, and began shaking her head.

"I just learned I can't save everyone. I learned that cats will die, and some of those deaths will be my fault. Do you realize how much that means to me? My life's _goal _has always been to save cats, help them heal, help them get through whatever is hurting them. And now I have to lead them to _war. _And here you are, sulking, because you _may _have hurt a cat's feelings! If you want to die in the trees, fine. But you're hurting us more if you stay away than if you help us."

Leopardleap turned and sprinted away despite Nyka's calls. She couldn't take it anymore. She simply had to run.

* * *

Leopardleap woke up the next day to a sound she didn't expect.

Darkblaze's voice.

"Alright, just one more. . . .Yeah, a bit taller than the last one. . .Right in the middle. . . No, not right there—. . . There. Perfect."

Leopardleap sat up with narrowed eyes and searched quickly for the small dark gray tom. When her eyes finally spotted him, she blinked with confusion.

There were large stones reaching high into the sky. The middle one was in front, and the tall stones became increasingly shorter as they moved backward, all seen.

_It is identical to the stones which we, the Elementals, sit on in our realm, _Rain spoke.

_So what's he trying to achieve? _Leopardleap asked herself. She heard a groan, and when she glanced to the side, she saw Sunpaw waking up. He narrowed his eyes drowsily at the stones, and then, as his vision seem to set, he grew more serious.

"What in StarClan's name. . .?" Sunpaw began.

"He had Mudroot build a replica of the Elemental's stones," Hawkpaw said, walking forward. "The real question should be why."

"He's probably just trying to make a dramatic moment, as usual," came a small chuckle from the trees above them. Leopardleap's gaze shot upward, surprised to see the white she-cat smirking as if nothing within the last few days had even been true.

"Nyka!" Sunpaw explained. "Are you—?"

"I'm fine," Nyka said as she climbed down using her icy powers. "Once Leopardleap figuratively gave me a slap in the face, I came back. And then Darkblaze came, and I've been watching him ever since."

"It's good to know you're okay," Sunpaw said. Unlike Leopardleap, he seemed unconcerned by how she recovered so quickly.

"Do you know why he's building that?" Hawkpaw asked.

"Why don't we go ask him?" Nyka asked. "Whispering isn't going to get us anywhere, no is it?" The white she-cat strode forward with a jump in her step, as if she had returned to that proud kit Leopardleap remembered.

They followed her cautiously. The stone Mudroot had set as Leopardleap walked up was still changing and morphing as Darkblaze gave the earth Elemental Mortal directions. His ear flicked toward the other Elemental Mortals, but he did not become distracted.

". . .just a little more. . .There! Finally."

"Is it good?" Mudroot asked. Darkblaze chuckled a bit.

"It's perfect."

Leopardleap didn't know why, but instead of Darkblaze's usual scowl, she imagined an apprentice, happy, calm, overjoyed. An expression a normal cat his age would have. However, as he turned to face them, Darkblaze's deep yellow eyes gave his true emotions away. Despite his smile, despite his kind eyes, there was darkness, and it made Leopardleap shiver.

"Six large rocks," Sunpaw said, glancing up to the towering stones. "Why, again, are they important?"

"Tonight is the full moon," Darkblaze said. "When the rogues come, the will be expecting us; all of us. So, I decided to give them what they want. Aside from this, we need a better way to show our rank in this clans, for we aren't deputies or leaders or warriors. We are Elementals."

"And tall rocks are going to show that how?" Sunpaw asked.

Darkblaze jumped on the lowest one, then the next tallest one, and so on until he reached the tallest one. Immediately, a symbol etched itself in the stone, and that symbol was the same as the one near his eye, except bigger.

"Trust me," said Darkblaze, who seemed ten times more intimidating two fox-lengths higher than Leoaprdleap, "they'll know."

Hawkpaw's eyes narrowed.

"Have you you thought about the patrol leaders of the army?" the calico apprentice asked.

"Hawkpaw, he just came back from—" Leopardleap began.

"The plans for the night have already been set," Darkblaze interrupted the medicine cat.

"For the night? Do you mean the gathering?" Sunpaw asked.

"No," Darkblaze said. "Tonight, there will be no gathering. We will declare war, and then everyone will return to their assigned clans immediately."

"Why?" Mudroot asked. Leopardleap gave him a sideways glance, and saw him narrowing his eyes with confusion.

"I will explain all of this to you as I do so to the clans at sunhigh," Darkblaze told him. He glanced upward. "It seems ThunderClan is early. Hawkpaw, catch them up. Sunpaw, I must speak with you, privately. Everyone else, activate your stones."

"How will we know which ones are ours?" Leopardleap inquired as Darkblaze began jumping down stones.

He landed and said, "Just jump on them until you feel it."

"Feel what?" Nyka asked. However, the tom had already padded away with Sunpaw trailing after him. Nyka sighed. "Well that was absolutely no help."

"Well, we've got to do what he says, at least," Leopardleap spoke.

"I don't know about you, but I am _not _going to make a fool out of myself by jumping on a few high stones that don't even look important," Nyka said. Leopardleap rolled her eyes.

Then, she padded over to the shortest stone, and jumped upward. Nothing happened. She did not feel anything except anticipation, and as she glanced down at her paws, she saw nothing but stone.

"Didn't work!" Nyka called upward. Leopardleap sighed. Then she leaped onto the next highest stone.

And then she felt it.

She felt herself in the water, swimming with ease. She smelled the green deepness of the lake. She saw the easy-going waves and tiny ripples. She heard the patter of rain. She tasted saltwater in her mouth, foul but pleasant at the same time.

When Leopardleap looked to the stone, the same symbol on her left hip showed on the stone. A tear drop, etched and proclaimed.

Leopardleap smiled.

"It worked!" she exclaimed.

"Great!" Nyka said in mock happiness. "I'm still not doing it."

Leopardleap rolled her eyes and smiled before leaping to the smallest stone, and then to the ground. She walked up to Mudroot and licked him on the cheek.

"Your turn," she said.

"I jump?" he asked.

"Just keep jumping until you feel your element around you," she asked. "You'll know."

Mudroot gave a short nod. Then he trotted forward. He stopped at the base of the shortest stone, and for a moment, he gathered his haunches underneath him and judged the leap. Then he sprung upward with his strength and landed on the smallest stone.

At first, there was a small, hesitant pause, as if he was trying to figure out what he should do next. Then, Leopardleap saw a small circle engrave itself into the stone.

Leopardleap smiled.

"Did I do it?" he asked.

"Yes!" she called upward. "Come on down, now! Nyka has to do it!"

"Do not!" Nyka snapped as Mudroot dived back down to the ground.

"Nyka, Darkblaze told us we all have to—"

"I don't care! I'm not leaping around like some mouse-brain just to claim a mouse-brained stone!"

"But Darkblaze _said—"_

"It's alright, Leopardleap, she doesn't have to do it right now if she doesn't want to," Darkblaze interrupted them. Leopardleap gazed at him and Sunpaw, who was already so much larger than the dark warrior. "In fact, I would like to speak to her, now. Leopardleap, if you and Mudroot could see to Hawkpaw's needs, I would be grateful."

Leopardleap narrowed her eyes for a moment, but then she strode off, knowing Mudroot would follower her. For a moment, there was silence.

"You don't trust him," Mudroot stated.

"I trust him, I'm just confused as to why he isn't telling us everything," Leopardleap growled. "We've been with him long enough that he should know. . ." She sighed. "Secrets always end in disaster."

"Leopardleap!"

The tabby she-cat glanced over to face Pinepaw, who trotted toward them. She was already getting a swollen stomach, Leopardleap realized. She suppressed a frown.

"Is Darkblaze around?" she asked.

"He's over there, speaking with Sunpaw and Nyka," Leopardleap spoke, flicking her tail in that general direction. Pinepaw narrowed her eyes.

"Nyka doesn't seem completely happy," she noted. As Leopardleap glanced over her shoulder, she saw an ice spike raised at Darkblaze, though the gray tom did not seem afraid. "Do you know what they're talking about?"

"No," Leopardleap almost spat out.

"Hey, don't get hostile just because he didn't tell you," Pinepaw said. "Darkblaze always has his reasons." Leopardleap shrugged.

"Well, how are you doing, anyway?" Leopardleap asked. "I haven't seen you for a few days." Pinepaw gave a grin.

"I'm perfectly okay!" she said. "I'm a bit nervous about the battle tonight, but Darkblaze promised me he wouldn't be fighting too much." Leopardleap narrowed her eyes.

"The battle tonight?" she asked.

"Whoops," Pinepaw said. "Darkblaze hasn't told you yet, has he? Well, forget I said anything, alright? I don't want to make him angry or anything. Oh, and remind him about the Elementals for me. See you!" The light brown she-cat turned and trotted back to her clan.

_What about the Elementals does he need reminding? _

_He might wish to speak with us, _Rain spoke.

_He would have Lightning do that, _Leopardleap reminded the she-cat.

_Only if what he wanted to discuss was not a personal decision, _Rain said.

Leopardleap narrowed her eyes, but then noticed Darkblaze coming toward her and Mudroot. Sunpaw seemed to be calming Nyka, and once the tabby medicine cat realized this, she tensed.

"You might have already figured out what I am going to tell you," Darkblaze said as he stopped in front of them. "I've chosen which Elemental Mortals will fight in which clan. Leopardleap, you will go to RiverClan, and Mudroot will go to ThunderClan."

Leopardleap felt a lump form in her throat, but she nodded slightly. "I knew this was how it was going to be. ThunderClan is Mudroot's home, after all, and RiverClan is mine." She glanced over to Nyka and Sunpaw, who were both still together. "Is it the same for the two of them?"

"Yes," Darkblaze said. "You and Nyka must be together as linked elements, and Sunpaw and I must be together because of Flame's explosive emotions. Hawkpaw needs to be near you for healing anyway, and she would be the only one I trust to keep Nyka from doing something irrational."

"Streamstar would do just fine, you know," Leopardleap said.

"Streamstar will be fighting on the other side of the territory," Darkblaze stated. Before Leopardleap could ask what he meant, the dark warrior turned to face Nyka. "I need the both of you!"

They both hesitated, but then walked over after a few moments. Sunpaw had drawn close to Nyka, and was not leaving her side any time soon. Nyka, on the other hand, had a scowl on her face and tensed muscles.

"If you're going to tell me to jump on a few rocks, you've got more bees in your brain than I thought," Nyka growled.

"I wasn't planning on it," Darkblaze spoke. "Sunpaw, however, I will."

He shifted uneasily.

"Can't this wait until the gathering?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, no," Darkblaze said. "Unless you want the rogues to see us as overgrown kits, that is."

"Why?" Sunpaw asked.

"If I told you, I'd be telling Flame, Mountain, Snow, _and _Rain what I don't want them to know," Darkblaze said, "and my plan may not be successful."

"What don't you want them to know?" Nyka asked suspiciously.

"It benefits Snow, so if she's furious, she shouldn't be," Darkblaze spoke. Then his yellow gaze settled on Sunpaw. "Will you jump onto the stones now?" Sunpaw paused, but trotted over to the stones nonetheless.

He leaped onto the shortest, and then the next one one, and then he jumped again. On this stone, he hesitated, and then the fire symbol scratched itself into the rock.

"Why is he the fourth leveled Element?" Nyka asked.

Leopardleap shifted uneasily.

"Darkblaze!" Hawkpaw called as she ran over. "ThunderClan is up to date. They want to know what they should do." Darkblaze nodded.

"I will speak with them," he said. "Get onto your stone. Be careful."

As he padded away, Hawkpaw narrowed her eyes. Then the calico apprentice sighed and trotted over to the Elemental Stones. She jumped onto the first three quickly, and then onto the next one. She began to jump again, as if she already knew her place, but then her body froze, and Air's symbol etched itself onto the stone.

Hawkpaw's eyes widened for a second, and as her body unfroze, she fell. As she did, the wind grew rapidly stronger until Leopardleap had to dig her claws into the ground to stay standing.

"What's going on?" Leopardleap shouted over the wind.

No one seemed to hear her, for no one answered. Then, in an instant, Leopardleap's surroundings changed. She was no longer on the island, but in a the Elementals' field. She glanced upward and saw Air on the ground, baring his teeth with a lashing tail.

"You traitor!" he hissed.

One by one, the Elementals began to appear. All except Lightning. Leopardleap glanced over her shoulder and saw Darkblaze and the other Elemental Mortals, all looking as confused as she was. The dark warrior sat with a scowl on his face.

"A traitor is someone who has betrayed another," Darkblaze said. "I have done nothing of the sort."

"You demoted me!" Air shouted. "You made me less than Snow!"

"I made Hawkpaw less than Nyka," Darkblaze growled, "and I had every right. Nyka is a true leader, and her power exceeds Hawkpaw's."

"You may have had a right to mess with your little replica, but you had no right to mess with the actual stones!" Air hissed. "I am second, and I have always been second! You cannot change things from how they have always been!"

Darkblaze did not reply. He just stayed silent. For a while it was moving, but then it became awkward, as if he was waiting for something that wouldn't come.

And then it did.

A lightning bolt struck the ground, and Lightning appeared.

"How predictable," Lightning growled. "You call a gathering, and I wasn't invited."

"Your treacherous mortal—"

"He had every right to do what he did, and he did not do it alone," Lightning growled. "I am the only one who can give power to ordinary stones. I was the one who allowed it."

"So you've decided to challenge me?" Air questioned sharply.

"I've decided to change things to how they should be," Lightning said. "You may think your intelligence gets you far enough to second place, but you're wrong, and lately, your intelligence hasn't even been granting you third."

"You dare mock me?" Air spat, standing tall.

Lightning stood taller.

"I do," Lightning growled. "I am the leader of the Elementals, and I have since decided it is time to take that title back."

Air narrowed his eyes, but then turned sharply to face the other Elementals.

"You cannot be agreeing with him," Air spat. "He, who destroyed everything we worked hard for."

Flame shifted in his spot. "Though it is not my place to decide this matter, I must stay Lightning has since proved himself to be loyal to us once more."

"I agree," said Mountain. "The little immortal has learned his lesson."

"Lightning may still be a pain in the tail," began Snow, "but I know where he's coming from on this one. And if any of you think I'm just agreeing because I get a promotion, I'll skin you alive."

"Rain?" Air questioned. "I am guessing you agree as well?"

Rain glanced from Lightning to Air, and then she sighed. "I, mostly of all, still hold a grudge for what Lightning did." Air seemed to relax. Then her gaze rested on him, narrowed. "But it was you who started that war in the first place. You called for that law, and you forced Lightning's hate. Your power got the best of you, and now I believe it is time for you to repay that debt."

"No!" Air screeched. "I will let him be a leader, but I will not allow him to—"

Lightning surged forward.

Air rose into the air.

Clouds formed.

They disappeared.

Thunder and gusts of wind along with the ugly clouds ruled the skies. Leopardleap watched them, listening to the lightning strike and the battle cries.

"Well that was more dramatic than it needed to be," Flame stated.

"I've never seen Air so violent," Rain said.

"No, there was that one time when the prophecy of the Three became hijacked—"

"Oh! I almost forgot about that!" Flame laughed, interrupting Snow. "That was the most hilarious, and the most terrifying day of my life. I thought Air was actually going to interfere, he was so furious! And all the while, the clans believed it was just another prophecy! It just goes to show how mouse-brained and naïve mortals can be!" The ginger cat's eyes suddenly widened as he looked to the six mortals before him.

"Not you of course," he added quickly. "You've all done some pretty intelligent and amazing things. Like demoting Air. It was smart, brave, and reckless all at the same time!"

"Your mouth likes to run," Snow yawned. "You nearly just insulted them again!"

Rain smiled slightly. "It's not as if you're any better, Snow." The white she-cat shrugged.

"At least I'm discreet about it."

Sunpaw chuckled a bit beside Leopardleap. "They sound like us on a good day."

"As much as I hate being compared to that arrogant Elemental, I think you're right," Nyka said.

"Hey! I heard that!" Snow called over.

"What are they even doing here?" Flame asked. "They got told all they needed to, didn't they?"

"Don't you think we should keep them here until Lightning wins his fight?" Mountain asked. "The out come pertains to at least two of them."

"That fight could take ages!" Snow exclaimed. "Do you really think we should keep them around here while a _war _is going on?"

"You do have a point," Rain said.

"Wait, if they're fighting, we can't use our elements," Hawkpaw said. "How are we supposed to fight without our elements?"

"Oh, come on, do you really use your element more than you do your intelligence?" Snow asked. "And Darkpaw's got his special. . . thing, so he should be perfectly fine!"

"Air and Lightning will not take too long," Mountain promised then. "Lightning will either win, or Air will come to his senses."

"So, that's the decision?" Snow asked.

"Seems like it," Flame said. "See you all later. Well, except for Sunpaw. I'll see him as soon as he wakes up."

"Wakes up?" Leopardleap questioned.

Her vision went black.

* * *

**A/n :: I do not own Warriors. **

_It's been almost a month._

_Whoops. ^.^'_

_After November, which was so stressful, I ended up being a bit behind in school, and now that I've caught up I've just been resting my brain a bit. So, I hope you aren't too mad at me. _

_I don't like this chapter. _

_I had an awesome thought: animation. I've always dreamed of animating, and then I thought about animating this story. I got so excited! Maybe if I work hard, my dad will buy me some programs. ^.^ _

_Well, I would type more, but I can't. _

_I'll post another chapter soon! _

_{o} The Assassins Anthem, may darkness be with you._


	25. Chapter 24 :: Battled

Leopardleap opened her eyes and found herself blinking away the blurriness. When she stood up, she saw the big green eyes of Mudroot, who watched her intensely.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Of course," she said. "Is everyone else alright?"

He nodded. "Darkblaze is jumpy. Hawkpaw is slower."

"Is anything wrong?" she asked.

"Darkblaze said it is normal. Darkblaze said Air is using power. A lot. Hawkpaw is tired. Lightning is using power. A lot. Darkblaze is tired." Leopardleap chuckled.

"Okay," she said. As she glanced around, she noticed it was already dusk. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Darkblaze said it was dusk when he woke. Darkblaze said time is different in the Elemental Field. Darkblaze said it was okay. Darkblaze said he planned that."

"As usual," Leopardleap said with a smile. "He sure knows how to think ahead. What's happening now?"

"RiverClan showed up. WindClan showed up. Darkblaze is talking to Fogstar. Darkblaze is talking to Duskstar. Darkblaze is talking to Streamstar. He is waiting."

"Waiting for what?" Leopardleap asked.

"He is waiting for dusk," Mudroot said.

"Leopardleap, you're awake!" Sunpaw exclaimed. "I was beginning to think Rain wanted to talk to you or something."

"No, everything's fine," she said.

"Brilliant," Sunpaw said. "Darkblaze wants us to get onto the stones now. We should probably hurry before he teleports to his stone."

"As if he could teleport," Nyka said with a smirk. "I'd love to see that trick!"

They nevertheless began walking toward the stones. Now, each with its own symbol, Leopardleap could not help but feel anxious, as if she did not deserve one of those stones. She had done nothing, really, to grant her the title.

_You will soon, young one, _Rain said.

"Er, if we get onto the stones, how is Darkblaze going to get on them?" Nyka asked. "I mean, he can jump pretty far, I know, but that's too high even for you, Leopardleap."

"We could help him up," Leopardleap suggested.

"That would make him look weak," Hawkpaw pointed out. "We have to wait."

"Well that sounds boring," Nyka said.

"Everything about this is boring to you," Sunpaw said. "Formalities isn't something you enjoy."

"You know me so well," Nyka spoke.

Leopardleap wasn't really listening to her friends' conversation. She was watching Darkblaze, who stood slouched despite his obvious authority among the three other leaders. She frowned when she remembered Pinepaw acted the same way around older cats.

Darkblaze eventually turned and trotted toward them as the three leaders faced their clans and gathered them closer. He hesitated as he got closer, but then went on without a word. He jumped first onto the rocks, then Nyka, then Hawkpaw, followed by Sunpaw and Leopardleap before Mudroot finally leaped onto his own stone.

There was no feeling of the element of water around her this time, but Leopardleap felt safer and stronger than she did on the ground all the same.

She squirmed slightly, for she was very wary of having a higher position than the deputies and the leaders of the clans. She suddenly wished the Gathering would come sooner.

"Tonight is the night we declare war on the enemy rogue clans," Darkblaze began. His voice was even, but loud enough for everyone to hear. It had grown increasingly stronger since Leopardleap had first heard him speak publicly a moon ago. "For many of you, this means the beginning of a sacrificial few moons which will not go unremembered, if only because of its brutality and unceasing struggle. Do not dwell on these things. This war and all of its battles will be fought because of our families. Think of those you wish to save. Your mother. Your father. Your kits. Your mate. Fight with them in mind, for if you lose, our foes will not honor the Warrior Code.

"I was chosen by the Elementals as your Commander, and I will honor their choice by providing you all with the leaders of war which will guide us all to victory. Those I have chosen have proven to me a strength in the body, and a strength in the mind. Some are leaders. Some are warriors. Do not grow wary because of this. There are some who are better at leading politically than in combat." Darkblaze took a small inhale.

"For WindClan, I have chosen Cloudheart to be the main leader of the warriors within that clan. Echostrike will be his main adviser. Ranks downward from this will be decided by Fogstar, Cloudheart, and Echostrike respectively." As he paused, the clans began to shout their names.

"Cloudheart! Echostrike! Cloudheart! Echostrike!"

When it quieted down, he continued on. "RiverClan, as you all know borders what is right now an enemy clan. Therefore, the clan must split to fight both fronts, and so two leaders and two advisers must be elected. To lead the ShadowClan front, I have selected Streamstar to be the leader. Leopardleap will be his main adviser. Ranks downward from this will be decided by Streamstar."

"Streamstar! Leopardleap! Streamstar! Leopardleap!"

Leopardleap shifted. Streamstar always seemed so important, even when she was a medicine cat. She hoped she wouldn't mess up around him.

"On the rogues' front, Nyka—Hailpaw—will be the the leader, with Hawkpaw as her main adviser. Ranks downward will be decided by both Nyka and Hawkpaw."

There were a few whispers as Darkblaze announced this. Nyka growled under her breath, and her tail lashed as her eyes narrowed. However, Darkblaze did not seem phased.

"In ThunderClan, there will also be two fronts," the dark Commander continued. "Duskstar is who I have chosen to lead the front with the rogues. Firestrike and Nightheart will be the main advisers for this front. Ranks downward from this will be decided by Duskstar and Nightheart."

"Duskstar! Firestrike! Nightheart! Duskstar! Firestrike! Nightheart!"

"And finally, on the ShadowClan front, I have chosen Brambletooth to command. Sunpaw will be the main adviser, and ranks downward from this will be decided by Brambletooth and Sunpaw."

Leopardleap saw Mudroot tense, which was odd for him. She had heard a few times of the bully-like qualities Brambletooth possessed, but also of his strength and intelligence. She wondered which side of the tom would win out in battle and prayed to StarClan Mudroot did not have to listen to him.

When the clan had stopped cheering, Darkblaze spoke, "Should death come upon any leader, it is up to the adviser to choose another. Should death come upon any adviser, it is up to me to choose another."

"May I speak?" asked one of the toms near Streamstar.

"Yes," Darkblaze responded.

"Why make it different for both ranks?" the tom asked.

"Leaders and advisers have different goals," Darkblaze told him. There was a pause, and then the dark warrior shifted his gaze upward to the rest of the crowd. "To leave it official, the Elemental Mortals fighting in RiverClan will be Leopardleap, Hawkpaw, and Nyka. The Elemental Mortals fighting physically in ThunderClan will be Sunpaw and Mudroot. ThunderClan will not be left out. I will be sending Lightning to fight for you if I cannot be there myself."

An electric eagle appeared beside him.

"If you see this, know that I am with you. I can see through this form, and I can speak to your leaders as well."

Darkblaze gave the clan cats a moment to take everything in. Then he took a deep breath, and continued, "For those of you who may have been wondering, I have decided on an age requirement in battle. Apprentices which are nine moons and younger cannot fight unless that particular front is in need of more cats." There was an outrage by the younger cats, and some of the older warriors, even.

"I know this may be alarming and nontraditional, but I believe war should not be experienced at such a young age," Darkblaze said. "More to the point, we need hunters. By creating this age line, we will have refreshed cats to hunt and find prey which will, despite the upcoming season change, be scarce. Minorly wounded warriors will also hunt until they are healed enough to continue fighting."

"What of the kits, Queens, and elders?" Fogstar asked.

"I have an evacuation plan should the rogues advance close enough to any of the camps," Darkblaze spoke. "During the war, these cats will be in charge of the upkeeping of the camps. It is a difficult task, and once again nontraditional, but these times are hard and different than what you have experience in the past. Furthermore, kits are prohibited to be outside of camp. I ask you to stress to them the danger they face if they—"

He stopped himself. His expression changed from a calm composure, to narrowed eyes.

"The rogues are coming," he said. "Take your normal positions, and let only the leaders and I speak."

Immediately, the clans shuffled and whispered and changed their places. The three medicine cats went to their spot near the tree, the deputies found their place on the rocks, and the the leaders leaped upon the tree as if it were just a normal gathering.

A few heart-beats after everyone was settled, Leopardleap could see a large black form, followed by three others, enter the island. Unlike most gatherings, it was completely quiet within the clans as the rogues came into camp.

"You sure have rallied the clans, brother," Nightfire spoke. "I am truly impressed."

"No flattery or other means of lengthening this gathering is needed, Nightfire," Streamstar growled. "Say what you mean to, and leave."

"Very well," Nightfire sighed. "Your time for a decision has ended. What is your choice?"

"Nyka wishes to stay with us," Streamstar said. "Whether that mean compromise or war, she calls the clans home now."

"After you kidnapped her?" Nightfire said. He wasn't angry, but amused. "I must seem like a rather unlikable tom if I am being pushed away because of you."

"I saw what you did," Nyka suddenly growled from her position. Her muscles were tensed, and her eyes were narrowed tightly. "I know what you do to cats under your control, and I want no part of it!"

"Seeing isn't everything," Nightfire spat as his tail lashed. "There are factors you don't quite understand."

Nyka hesitated, but then her expression set, and she said, "I understand enough to know I would never go with you and leave the only friends I've ever had."

"Very well," Nightfire said. "But you know what this means. War shall break upon you tomorrow at dawn, as I have warned."

"Do not expect surrender," Streamstar told him.

"I do not expect you to, with Dark as your Commander," Nightfire responded. "As a fellow Commander, I await you in battle."

Darkblaze tensed and did nothing more.

"I shall leave you to your gathering, then," Nightfire said.

He turned, and the three cats behind him followed obediently. Leopardleap noticed one looking longingly at the Great Oak Tree and wondered if he envisioned himself soon sitting upon it. She shivered at the thought.

He was gone as quick as he had come. For a moment, the clans did nothing, and as this moment drug on, Leopardleap noticed a small drop of blood appearing in the corner of Darkblaze's mouth.

_Is he wounded? _Leopardleap questioned.

_Think, Leopardleap, _Rain told her. _Did you notice how controlled your Commander was compared to the gathering last moon? _

_Yes. . . _Leopardleap spoke. Then she understood. _Do you mean he injured himself, just to look strong? _

_We all have our ways of masking fear, _Rain said. _That amount of fear, however, cannot be masked by an emotion, or at least not the emotions he wished to appear. Pain seemed to be the only other option for him. _

"Leave for your territories immediately," Darkblaze spoke. "Fight bravely, and strongly. Tonight sets the battlefield for the moons to come."

"Let us leave!" Duskstar called out as he landed upon the ground. ThunderClan, and the other clans, for that matter, seemed confused and whispered to each other quickly. "Come, let us go before the rogues reach our border!" At this, the clan followed its leader, and they were gone.

"Wait, Darkblaze, what in StarClan's name—"

"Nightfire plans to strike tonight," Darkblaze growled. "We must make haste. Sunpaw, Mudroot, catch up to ThunderClan."

"Leopardleap—" Mudroot began.

"Now!" Darkblaze shouted. Sunpaw hissed.

"You didn't give us time to say good-bye!" the ginger tom snapped.

"Then fight hard enough to say hello tomorrow," Darkblaze said. "I realize your anger, but I cannot deal with it at this moment. Do as I say." Sunpaw glared at the dark warrior for a few heartbeats, but eventually jumped down from his stone and chased after ThunderClan with Mudroot behind him.

"This conversation hasn't ended," Nyka growled. With narrowed eyes, she jumped off of her stone and joined RiverClan.

"I don't quite understand your reasoning," Hawkpaw said. "But I know it must have been for a good reason."

As Hawkpaw got off of the stone, Darkblaze gritted his teeth and said under his breath just loud enough for Leopardleap to hear, "It wasn't."

"Leopardleap!" Nyka called. "Hurry up!"

The tabby she-cat ducked her head, leaped down to the ground, and followed the stronger she-cat.

OOOOOOO

Sunpaw raced alongside Brambletooth, who followed his leader and deputy with a scowl on his face. No one spoke as they ran toward the clan territory, not even the tiny apprentices.

The ginger Elemental Mortal was angry. Darkblaze had ideas, and his plans usually worked, but there seemed to be no reason in Sunpaw's mind that Lightning's Mortal should have kept him from saying good-bye to the first good thing that ever happened to him.

His fury got him through WindClan quickly. Once they could see ThunderClan territory, Duskstar moved closer to them.

"Nightheart, take the younger apprentices to camp and let everyone know what is going on," Duskstar ordered. "Brambletooth, head toward the ShadowClan border. Keep them from moving even a pawstep, understood?"

The brown tom nodded.

"Good luck," Duskstar told him. "The rest of you! Prepare to separate! Make it even!"

As they ran across the ThunderClan border, they went their separate ways. Sunpaw dutifully followed Brambletooth and prayed the tom had enough sense to win the battle.

"Do you have a plan for the ranking?" Sunpaw asked.

"No," Brambletooth admitted. "I think they all understand what they must do. Watch everyone carefully—we'll decide who is better when the battle is over."

_Sounds fair to me, _Sunpaw thought.

"How stable are your powers?" Brambletooth asked.

"Stable enough to fight with," Sunpaw responded. "Do you think me going ahead to surprise them would be the best idea?"

"No," Brambletooth told him. "Fight normally—they shouldn't know who you are. If we're losing ground, start using your element."

"Understood," Sunpaw said.

_Hey, this guy's got some intelligence! _Flame said. _I've been reporting to Lightning, and he hasn't said a word against his ideas! _

_That's good, _Sunpaw thought. _Has Snow said anything about Nyka? _

_So caring, _Flame said. _She said the battle hasn't started yet. Not many cats seem to be willing to listen to her, but they are for Streamstar's sake. _

_Hopefully that will change soon, _Sunpaw said. _What about Lightning and Air? Has their thing been settled? _

_In a matter of speaking, _Flame spoke with a little chuckle. _Air is pretty wounded and on the opposite side of the clearing right now. Lightning seems to be completely fine, though. He's given out orders just like the old days. _

_Have you forgiven him? _Sunpaw asked.

_Friends can't stay mad at each other forever, _Flame said. _Honestly, I'm surprised I held that grudge for so long._

_At least now you're back to being—_

"Darkblaze will come, right?" Brambletooth asked.

"It depends on necessities elsewhere and the need over here," Sunpaw said. "The reason he placed me here is because of my abilities. I can keep back a normally sized battle patrol, but if things go wrong and I am unable to do so, Darkblaze will realize this and come."

A yowl sounded out, forcing the two to become alert.

"How old are you?" Brambletooth asked then.

"About nine or ten moons," Sunpaw answered. "Why?"

"Just making sure," Brambletooth responded.

They stopped their conversation as the rogues came into view. Half of the rogue clan seemed to be there, and yet, there seemed to be more than the clan patrol. Sunpaw clenched his teeth and pressed on.

It seemed completely silent around Sunpaw for a moment, and then the battle began. Screeches yowls, and slices of fur could be heard, and the ginger tom paid no mind to it. He ducked as a cat swiped over his head and surged forward into his attacker's stomach as he reared.

A cat leaped upon him, and the two cats went tumbling forward. Sunpaw, however, managed to flip himself midair and landed on his paws as the other cat struggled to gain her footing. The Elemental Mortal lunged and sliced a gash in her side, forcing her to yowl in pain.

The she-cat lunged once more, and this time, Sunpaw sunk his teeth into her shoulder. She struggled, but could not get free. Soon, she was limp at his side. Breathing, but limp.

"Hold the line! Should any break it, send them running!"

Around him, Sunpaw could tell the Clans were struggling. The rogues were still stronger and faster, just less so, which had done its job. The rogues were shocked, and therefore, the battle seemed to be even.

"Get off of me, you fox-dung!"

Sunpaw whirled around and sprinted toward Brambletooth, who was being overrun with four rogues. He leaped onto one and sent the wind out of it. One surged forward to meet him in battle, and Sunpaw accepted by getting close and heating his pelt, which burned through the tom's skin and sent him running.

Just as Sunpaw turned to see how Brambletooth was doing, the ThunderClan tom pinned the last rogue as the other laid dead on the ground.

"Why didn't that work?" the rogue was asking. "You're be the Elemental Mortal! You're the leader of this front!"

"Do you really think Darkblaze would be so mouse-brained?" Brambletooth hissed with his tail lashing. Then he bent down and finished the tom off with a killing blow. When he noticed Sunpaw staring at him, he said, "If I didn't kill him, he would have told everyone."

Sunpaw gave a firm nod. "Understood."

"Thanks for helping me," Brambletooth said.

"I've got your back," Sunpaw announced. He noticed they were doing rather well, despite being out numbered. "Any more commands?"

"Keep doing whatever you doing," Brambletooth ordered. Just as he finished, the screech of a bird sounded, and they saw the electric eagle flying toward them. Lightning bolts sprang from it, and as they hit the ground, flames rose. Fear of the fire forced the rogues back.

"Commander Darkblaze," Brambletooth spoke as the eagle hovered over them.

"_Your front is doing well_," he said. "_Make sure to keep the right side more defended as the camp is closer. Also, do not forget about the tunnels. If you can, use them to your advantage." _The eagle flew a bit further into the sky, and the clan cats watched in awe. "_Fight to protect your mates and your kits! Remember them, and give it all you've got!" _

As the eagle flew off into ShadowClan, battle cries rose from the clan cats, and as soon as the fires died out, they surged forward as a group and fought with the extra fury in their blood.

"Your friend sure knows how to boost morale," Brambletooth chuckled, and then he lunged. Sunpaw rejoined the battle with him, and they fought side by side, as war brothers.

OOOOOO

Nyka sliced through the underbelly of the mouse-brain on top of her, and watched as he ran away yowling.

_Serves you right, scum, _Nyka hissed. A rogue leaped toward her. She moved to the side, and an ice spike formed from the ground where she had been. The white she-cat smirked as the rogue died.

"Nyka!" Hawkpaw hissed. "A little less killing and a little more commanding."

"Did you hear that?" Nyka asked, announcing it to the others. "Keep them back! Defend the right corner—push them to the left if you can and let Streamstar deal with them!"

"How does that make any—"

The cat who had attempted to speak was cut off by a rogue. Nyka didn't mind much that the army wasn't going to listen. She knew they would soon learn her orders were most likely the best they were going to get.

Nyka fought as hard as she could, though she kept the use of her powers to a minimum. No tree climbing, no ice spikes appearing from air, and no freezing anyone. She knew, after all, that such a display so early in the war would be mouse-brained.

She noticed only a small while later no one had listened to her. The right of the border was being over run, and they were being surrounded and forced to retreat step by step. Hawkpaw, being the bird-brain she was, forced gusts of wind and other strong attacks at the enemy, pushing them back, but not nearly far enough.

_Well, this is turning out wonderfully, _Nyka spat as she clawed at a rogue.

_I'm not reporting to Lightning, _Snow said. _Not until we have no other choice. _

_I wasn't going to ask you to, _Nyka responded. A rogue came at her, and she forced a tiny ice wall in front of her. However, the wall was not nearly as powerful as she had wanted it to be. _What in StarClan's name is going on? Why is this all so restricted?_

_I'm not in my element, _Snow said. _That has to be it. _

_Well why aren't you? _Nyka questioned.

_Lightning wanted us near him so we can easily share information between all of us, _Snow said. _Of course, it doesn't affect _his_ powers. _

_Can't you just leave? _Nyka asked.

_That would make him think there's something going wrong in RiverClan, _Snow pointed out.

_Last resort, then, _Nyka muttered. _Brilliant. _

Nyka was suddenly forced to the ground because of an unseen rogue. They went tumbling through the snow and landed in what little snow was left. Nyka was on the bottom.

"Finally, one of you can give me a little challenge!" Nyka hissed before kicking the tom's stomach. The black rogue yowled, but released her all the same. And as he looked into his eyes, she recognized him. "You!"

"Yes, me," he spoke. "It has been a few moons, hasn't it?"

"Don't act like a friend," Nyka hissed. "You're a rogue, just like the rest of them."

"One of the best, I must admit," Panther sighed. "Enough to know you made a huge mistake, staying here in the clans."

"Not you too!" Nyka shouted. "I've got a battle to fight, and nothing you say will change my mind."

"Your father isn't as evil as you think," Panther growled. "He is a good cat who only wants you to be with him again."

"He's murdered several of these clan cats, and he's abused one of my best friends!" Nyka hissed. "How is that _good?" _

"That isn't him," Panther spoke. "That's the Monster."

"The Monster?" Nyka asked.

"He's changed since he was in the city," Panther said. "He used to be kind, and a good leader. But The Monster possessed him, made him mad. Insane."

_So it _is _true? _Snow asked.

_Is he—? _Nyka narrowed her eyes as a clan cat yowled in agony.

"This only a lie," she spat. She lunged for the black tom, who evaded her easily with his small size and speed.

"If you wish not to see it, then I will not force you," Panther spoke. He lunged at her, but was stopped by several ice spikes. Nyka dashed away and unsheathed her claws.

He surged around her, but before he got to her blind side, Nyka forced ice to form beneath him, and he slipped. When Panther got traction once more, he attacked. Once again, Nyka danced around his claws.

The fight went on. The closer he got, the more wary she became. Something about the look in his eye warned her to stay away, and so she listened. No matter how close he became, she stopped him.

Nyka was becoming tired, and with every moment fighting, she knew her army was retreating, failing.

"Nyka!" Hawkpaw screeched.

The distraction was enough to set Nyka's rythem off. She saw Panther out of the corner of her eye, but could do nothing about it. Soon, she was pinned on the ground.

"If you do not believe the Monster exists, then let me show you," Panther hissed, keeping her pinned with his strength.

_Get to your—_

Nyka's thought was cut off. She saw red smoke, and suddenly felt nothing. She didn't really understand it at first, but she soon remembered Leopardleap's explanation of Pinepaw's attack.

_He's taking my element away. . .! _

The white she-cat struggled and fought, but nothing came out of the burst of independence. She was pinned, and there was no way around that fact.

A screech came from the sky, and from the corner of her eye, Nyka saw the electric eagle soaring quickly toward her. In a heart-beat, Panther was off of her, unconscious, and without his ability.

There was a moment of hesitation before Nyka stood with her legs shaking. She saw, despite her numbness, the army of electric warriors slowly fighting the rogues into retreat. The clan cats cheered and fought harder.

Nyka had failed.

_Well, this war isn't over, _Snow said. _You'll have plenty of time to prove yourself. _

_This isn't a simple matter! What if they won't trust me now that I've failed to command them? What if they won't follow me? _

_Then they'll start dying and afterwards begin to realize your orders actually make sense, _Snow told her. Nyka sighed.

_I hope you're right. _

And she continued fighting to the best of her abilities.

OOOOOOO

Darkblaze caught his breath and unsheathed his claws into the ground. He forced himself to see nothing for a short while, allowing his strength to slowly disappear bit by bit until he relaxed. When his eyes opened again, RiverClan and the rogues were evenly numbered and fighting as ThunderClan was.

_I've left the skies. You need to gain your strength back. _

_It served its purpose, _Darkblaze told the Elemental. _Did Snow retreat? _

_Unfortunately, _Lightning said. _Air has, too. Hawkpaw is not regulating her powers, and so she is weakening._

_Brilliant. RiverClan is completely unwatched, _Darkblaze hissed.

_Not completely, _Lightning spoke. _Rain can still communicate with them if worst comes to worst. For now, let us worry about WindClan. _

_The rogues are advancing, _Darkblaze growled. _And how am I supposed to watch this clan as well? There are no Elementals! _

_Stay calm, _Lightning said smoothly. _They can take care of themselves as you recover. In a few heart-beats, I will return to my eagle form. _

_OOOOOOOOOOOO_

Mudroot didn't like war.

Mudroot was confused. He didn't understand. The rogues were bad. The rogues were evil. The rogues killed cats. But they killed the rogues. They at least intended to. To kill the rogues. Was there a difference? They killed. The clans killed. The clans weren't supposed to kill. The clans never killed.

Mudroot didn't kill. He barely used his element. Mountain told him not to. Mountain told him to wait. Mudroot waited. Mudroot fought. He fought rogues. He hurt them. He didn't like hurting them. They ran away. The clan cheered. Duskstar fought next to him. Was he good? Mudroot didn't know.

A rogue came toward him. Mudroot lunged. They began fighting. It was hard. They fought for a long time. Mudroot was stronger. Mudroot was bigger. Mudroot won. The rogue didn't stop, though. The rogue kept fighting. Mudroot hurt him more. The rogue disappeared.

The rogues were tough. They fought hard. They fought until death. Or wanted to. They didn't succeed. They fled. Were they loyal to their clan? Mudroot didn't think so. Mudroot believed they were loyal to themselves. Like Darkblaze. Darkblaze had to learn to be loyal. Learning to be loyal seemed easy. Mudroot was loyal.

Duskstar became injured. These rogues fought hard. Mudroot did not see Nightfire. He did not see a commander of the group. He did not see any leader. He saw chaos. He didn't like chaos. Chaos followed no rules. Rules were good. Rules kept him safe.

Mudroot pressed on. The battle would be over soon. Mountain said that. Mudroot fought harder. When it was over, he would see Leopradleap.

Leopardleap.

He wanted to see Leopardleap.

OOOOOOOOO

The battle lasted until sunrise. The rogues eventually went back a few fox-lengths and called out a cease-fire, to which first happened in ThunderClan, and gradually made its way around to WindClan.

The leaders of each front began to decide ranks. Most were alright with the ranks chosen as they ate the fresh-kill their apprentices gave them. A few became rigid; fearful of the future. Some were blank and emotionless, deciding to feel nothing rather than make the choice of what to feel.

At sunrise, patrols took turns going up and down the new border, watching the army on the other line. The rogues followed suit. Each side was ready for another attack. Each was hoping that neither would be wishing to advance.

They had done well. Out of all of the clans, only seven cats died. Thanks to Nyka's philosophy on life, ten rogues were killed. Most had scratches and bore wounds which the medicine cats quickly healed. RiverClan fared the best on injuries, as Leopardleap healed them to their former state. Only three cats sustained wounds which forced them into the hunting cats.

WindClan began to realize their mistake. A few suddenly understood an advantage to an Elemental in their front. However, their leader, Fogstar, made a speech, and though it's importance was not close to that of elemental powers, those who searched for it knew WindClan was not going to have an Elemental Mortal at all.

The electric eagle appeared to every front at the same time. Despite the power it cost, their Commander was adamant about the message he had to send.

"_This is your first taste of battle. Of _real _war. It will not end tomorrow, nor in a moon. This will drag on. Your friends die. But you cannot think of the future as death and destruction, despite the truth in it. You must look beyond that future, and to the future of the kits which sit in the nursery, and the Queens which protect them. You must look to the future which the clans have their traditions, the future which everything goes back to how you remember it as apprentices and kits. _

_"__Not all was in vain today. The ShadowClan front in ThunderClan stands still, and has not changed. Our casualties are less than our foes, our injured are being completely healed in heart-beats. New-leaf comes, so these cold nights watching the border will become fewer as this moon drags on. _

_"__The leaders of your front should always be available to you. If not, the advisors will be. Your concerns are notable, because there is our advantage. Nightfire takes into account only his own problems. I shall take into account all of your issues with as much effort as I can manage. You matter, because without you, this war would be over, and the rogues would own our clan. _

_"__We can win this, and we will. Through our blood, huger, and pain, we will."_

* * *

**A/n :: I do not own Warriors.**

_Sorry I took so long. Writers Block and other issues have forced me away from writing. -.- I'm back now, though._

_Alright, there are two main issues I would like to bring up. As you can probably tell, now, this is a war, not just a single battle. I had a bit of confusion with people believing it is only one battle when, er, it's going to be several. So, yeah, this book is not really close to finishing. I am aiming for 200,000 words, though I may fall a little short. _

_Another thing: **Is Darkblaze a Mary-Sue? **I've taken some tests and he's usually on the verge. I was also rereading a bit of my own story and decided he was a little. .. too perfect. What do you guys think? It's important to me, as Mary-sue's can ruin my career. I need to know now so I can fix it. _

_Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and have a Happy New Year! =D_

_{o} The Assassins Anthem, may darkness be with you._


	26. Chapter 25 :: Advanced

"An attack!" a RiverClan tom, Palepool, yelled. "The rogues are attacking!"

"Get into your positions!" Streamstar ordered, standing up immediately. The cats around him shuffled and did as they were told. Leopardleap, as she had been ordered the night before, came close to her leader.

"You remember what I said about keeping your element a secret?" Streamstar asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Forget that order," he spoke. "Heal everyone you can, and if they go near water, hit them with everything you have." Leopardleap nodded absently.

"Don't stay close to me," he said then. "Stay near Rank Two, and only break from the group if there is someone to heal or I order you otherwise."

Streamstar charged into battle at that moment and began fighting strongly. Leopardleap, meanwhile, searched quickly for the familiar group of cats she had healed just that night.

Once the gray tabby she-cat found them, she dashed over to them and watched from behind as they fought.

"Leopardleap?" asked a brown tom who's name Leopardleap recalled being Otterwhisker. "What are you doing here? Streamstar told you to—"

"He changed his mind," Leopardleap said quickly. "Just protect me as I heal the others." The brown tom dipped his head respectively.

"As you wish," he responded, and proceeded to bark out orders to the rest of the group.

From then on, it was easy to Leopardleap. With all of the healing she had had to do over the past few moons, she had gotten quite adept at it, and so the skill was now simple to perform during battle. The group of cats around her also worked efficiently, moving to wherever they saw an injured cat even if she didn't notice them.

Leopardleap was behind the frontlines, and she understood why, but she knew Streamstar would be counting on her abilities soon. After all, the rogues were stronger this time, as if they, too, had a healer on their side.

"Thank StarClan for you, Leopardleap," came the voice of the she-cat she was healing. "I hope they have a special place in their hunting grounds for you."

_I doubt they do, _she thought to herself, and then leaped away from an advancing rogue as one of the toms in the group pounced on him and injured him.

"Be careful," the tom told her. "We wouldn't be half this good without you."

_No, you wouldn't be half this good without Streamstar, _Rain's mortal wanted to say. Leopardleap gritted her teeth, and went on doing as she was told.

Dusk was approaching as the rogues became fewer in number. Her healing duties were needed less and less, and finally, the cats began to realize who was really behind their success as Streamstar valiantly let his cats toward the river which the ShadowClan and RiverClan border was set.

Leopardleap stayed behind the line of combat, watching. She studied the rogues movements, and for some reason, found them slow. She was cautious then, and eyed each rogue that was closest to her.

_It's as if they aren't trying, _Leopardleap realized.

_It seems so. . . _Rain spoke distantly. _I'll alert Lightning. _

_I don't think it would be wise to have Lightning be seen, _Leopardleap pointed out. _It would weaken Streamstar's image, which seems to be the only thing going for us right now. _

_Granted point, though there are other ways Lightning can assess the situation than in eagle form._

"Leopardleap! Over here!" called a warrior not far off. The silver tabby dashed over to the wounded she-cat and bent next to her.

"That nasty rogue nearly ripped her throat out—"

Leopardleap cut off the tom as water engulfed the she-cat. In a few moments, her eyes were opening, and she seemed like a newborn kit.

"Silvertail. . .?" the she-cat whispered.

"Thank StarClan!" the gray tom, Silvertail, gasped, touching his nose with hers. "I was so worried, Motheye. . ."

Leopardleap could only stare as they went back to battle, as strong as ever. As she watched them, she noticed their connection, the way they attacked the rogue effiecently without once speaking with one another.

_Mudroot and I have that, _she thought. _But we must be separated. I just wish it didn't have to be that way._

"Leopardleap!"

The silver tabby's gaze snapped toward the shout, knowing it was Streamstar's voice. The rogues were pushing them back, and there was something different. A new scent came to Leopardleap's eyes, and her eyes widened.

_ShadowClan cats!_

Leopardleap noticed Streamstar trying to keep them at bay, but realized the clan cats were horribly outnumbered. She searched for water, a large source of it. And then she saw it; the border river.

_I should—! _she stopped herself. _If I just blindly go out there and attack, other warriors could be swept over the border. . .I could tell them to run away!_

_They would know who you are, _Rain reminded her, _and such declarations can get you wounded._

_But Streamstar said—_

_Not yet, _Rain ordered. Leopardleap nodded.

It took only moments to dash over to the nearest Warrior. She told him, "Spread the word: when Streamstar gives the signal, run away from the river. Pass it on to everyone else."

The warrior nodded, and told the next cat, who told more cats, who told more cats. Leopardleap found herself near Streamstar, and sighed with relief.

"It is not in my place to ask something of you, but can you do something for me?" Leopardleap asked him.

"You are my adviser," Streamstar reminded her. "Of course I can do something for you."

"When I tell you, give a signal to the clan cats," she said.

"I told you to use your element whenever you needed to," Streamstar pointed out.

"Rain has a plan," Leopardleap explained. Streamstar stiffened, but said nothing.

Leopardleap studied the movements of the rogues and the clan cats, carefully choosing the ability she would use as she did so. Heart-beat after heart-beat went as she watched the paw steps, and watched the ShadowClan cats with the rogues swim across the river and fight.

Ten had come through, and just when the last one pulled himself onto the bank of the river, Leopardleap said Streamstar as low as she could, "Now."

Streamstar gave a shrill caterwaul and the clan cats immediately retreated from the river. Leopardleap jumped into the air, and with a swipe of her paw, the river's water rose three fox-lengths into the air. The water stalled for a moment before crashing upon the rogues and warriors on the other side.

The cats were pushed back several fox-lengths back as Leopardleap returned the water to the river, and after the last rogue on the RiverClan side of the river fled, the clan cats surged forward and swam to the ShadowClan side. The rogues were shouting for retreat.

They were in ShadowClan territory.

Streamstar kept the advance going. One fox-length into the territory. Two fox-lengths. Then three fox-lengths.

They were in ShadowClan territory.

Leopardleap healed those wounded on the way, and the strength of the clans continued to grow. The rogues would pause, but they would never stop. They would turn and continue retreating.

They were in ShadowClan territory.

Eventually, the entire group turned and faced them with a strong line of defense. Streamstar stopped as soon as he saw this, and his warriors followed the unspoken order. Both sides stared at each other, growling and hissing, but not attacking.

They were in ShadowClan territory.

Streamstar slowly relaxed, and Leopardleap heard whispering. The silence was broken. On the rogues' side, there were lax movements, untensed muscles, and low voices.

They were in ShadowClan territory.

The rogues began to turn away, this time sitting and whispering. Though they eyed the clan cats, they did not seem to want to fight any longer. As the rogues relaxed, so did the clans, and sighs of relief finally came.

"I thought the end of that battle would never come," came Silvertail's voice.

"Rest," Streamstar orded his cats as he faced them. "Otterwhisker, report to the camp what has happened, and send out a hunting party. Motheye and Palepool, you're on patrol duty. Everyone else, get as much rest as you can. The next battle will be harder than the last."

Leopardleap allowed herself to lay down. Her muscles relaxed completely, and she felt at ease. Her strength returned quickly, and she smiled.

They were in ShadowClan territory.

* * *

_We could use her abilities elsewhere_, Darkblaze spoke with narrowed eyes.

_If you do this, RiverClan's success on the ShadowClan front will decrease exponentially, _Lightning reminded him.

_Streamstar has the best group of cats out there, and though they may lose some of the ground they've gained today, he will gain it back. Aside from this, Brambletooth's forces are becoming stronger. Before long, ShadowClan will be ours again._

_Not if ShadowClan cats are fighting with them. If ShadowClan wants to be a rogue clan, they won't give up easy. _

_Emberstar controls them; defeat her, and—_

_She has nine lives, _Lightning pointed out.

_Nine lightning bolts would be fast enough, _Darkblaze said.

_You don't mean that, _Lightning told him. _You would never hurt anyone with your abilities. _

_You know me too well, _Darkblaze sighed.

* * *

Hawkpaw sighed.

Whatever Nyka was planning, it wasn't getting them anywhere.

Hawkpaw had nearly screamed when Nyka had ordered half of the group to stay behind. It was suicide, and though she attempted to say such things to the ice Elemental Mortal, she wouldn't listen.

And now they were fighting a worthless battle.

It had started at late sunhigh, and had continued. Hawkpaw swore she could see the sky darkening and the sun brightening right before it's set. And yet, Nyka's forces had gotten them nowhere.

The apprentice was intrigued with one thing, however. Nyka's army had kept the border the same as it had been since the end of the last battle. No one had gained any ground.

Hawkpaw fought with strength she didn't know she had, and most of the time, she won simply because she found their weak spots ten times faster than they could find hers. She used her element constantly, either to force the breath out of her enemies, or to push them back so she could gain the advantage.

Air had stopped talking to her. Anything he said forced her to be restricted, and she didn't want to be. She wanted to harm as many of these mouse-brained rogues before she died, which she could feel was happening soon.

Hawkpaw surged into a cat, and they went rolling on the ground. She was on the bottom, but with a large gust of wind, he was off of her. The calico she-cat leaped onto the tom and grabbed onto his neck with her teeth. He screamed, but she didn't let go.

"Don't kill me!" he pleaded. "Don't kill me! I'll leave! Please!"

_I'm going to die, so why not you? You've sinned more than me. You deserve it. _

Once the tom went limp, Hawkpaw leaped away and chased after her next victim. The fight was a gruesome one; she gained nasty cuts and the rogue could no longer stand on his left foreleg. Fortunately, she had won it.

Suddenly, a massive tom crashed into her. For once, she was the one feeling as if she were suffocating. The tom pinned her and raised his unsheathed claws. Hawkpaw struggled slightly, but she stopped herself and stared blankly at the tom.

_I deserve this, _she told herself. _I have killed too many times. I'm going to die anyway. Just get it over with now. _She closed her eyes, ready for the pain.

It never came. Hawkpaw opened her eyes and found she was free. Cautiously, she glanced around, finding the massive tom fighting a smaller brown tom. The tom was losing, so Hawkpaw forced the larger tom to stop breathing, to which the smaller tom took the advantage and injured the rogue greatly. After Hawkpaw let the rogue breathe again, it fled the battle field.

Hawkpaw narrowed her eyes as the brown tom met her gaze. "Were you the one who saved me?" The brown tom shrugged, and continued fighting.

_Why in StarClan's name did he just _shrug? Hawkpaw thought with her tail lashing. _He took me from a quick death! He saved me! _

She had no time to think. The battle was losing ground, and Nyka's forced were being pushed back. Hawkpaw was forced to fight even more.

One by one, she forced rogues to flee, or to die, depending on the injuries inflicted on herself. Scratches and gashes were scattered around her body, and the parts of her pelt which were once white had become a pinkish color.

Hawkpaw pinned a rogue she was fighting and unsheathed her claws into his stomach. As he yowled in agony, she felt his back claws rip through her own stomach, and released him quickly out of instinct.

As the rogue retreated to his own frontline, Hawkpaw's body began failing. Her legs shook, the noise around her was blurred together, her stomach ached, and her vision became saturated and blurry.

"You need to join the wounded."

Hawkpaw glanced upward and saw the brown tom from before.

"I. . .I can still fight. . ." she said.

"No, you can't," he growled. "You'll die if you fight anymore."

"It's going. . .to happen. . .anyway. . ." Hawkpaw heaved.

"Not today," he said. "You can still be healed. You can still be another number on the field. And besides, you're an adviser, and you're still an Elemental Mortal. You need to stay alive."

"I don't. . .want to!" Hawkpaw shouted.

A rogue came toward them. The brown apprentice had him pinned before Hawkpaw could even realize what was happening. Was her mind really that slow?

The brown apprentice looked back to her.

"Come on, I'll—"

"Otters, advance! Everyone else, retreat to the makeshift camp!"

It was Nyka's voice, announcing the nonsense. Hawkpaw glanced behind her and saw the cats who had stayed behind run forward, toward the frontlines. The cats who had been fighting before slowly retreated far behind the line of skirmish.

"We need to go," the brown tom reminded her.

Hawkpaw's eyes widened as Nyka's army pushed the rogues back. They were gaining more ground. They were winning.

_And I said the idea was mouse-brained, _she thought. _It was such an intelligent strategy, and I thought—_

She felt the sensation of being pulled. Despite her wish to protest, she did not have the energy to talk, and definitely not enough to move. So she allowed it, and focused on staying awake in the process.

Hawkpaw remembered little of what happened next. She knew she was at the makeshift camp behind the combat line, and she knew there was water on her.

There was silence as Hawkpaw's eyes opened. For the first time in what seemed like a day, she could see clearly. Her wounds felt. . .gone. Carefully, she sat up and found that though she was stiff, she was completely healed.

"Leopardleap said not to move much."

The brown apprentice.

Hawkpaw's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you wake up okay," he said.

"Still trying to save my life?" she growled.

"No, Leopardleap told me to," the brown apprentice spoke.

Then it dawned on her.

"Leopardleap? But she's supposed to be—"

_There's been a change of plans, _Air interrupted her. _Leopardleap will go to each front to perform her healing duties. She is no longer an adviser for Streamstar. _

The brown apprentice shrugged.

"Don't ask me, I wouldn't know," he said.

Hawkpaw listened carefully for the sounds of battle, but found none. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw Nyka speaking with a few other cats quietly.

"So the battle is over," Hawkpaw concluded. "And we didn't move anywhere."

"Oh, we did," the brown apprentice told her. "Nyka drove them all the way back over the border. You just don't remember being moved to a different camp."

"How long was I. . .?" Hawkpaw wondered, but then she saw the sky. "It's nightfall already. . ."

"Leopardleap said something about trauma, but honestly, I think you just pushed yourself too hard," the brown apprentice said. "Bad things happen to cats who don't give up when there is the option to."

"What do you know? You're just an apprentice," Hawkpaw hissed.

"You are too," he pointed out.

"Yes, but I am far more intelligent, strong, and mature than you," she growled.

"Says who?" the brown apprentice snapped.

"Says everyone I know," she responded. "I've seen things you would only have nightmares about."

"Like a dead sister?" he asked.

Hawkpaw's eyes widened.

"How do you—?

"Sunpaw has told me a lot about you," he said. "He said something about it once."

"Sunpaw? Just who are you?" Hawkpaw asked.

"Rowanpaw of ShadowClan," he answered as his voice wavered. "Though that was a long time ago."

"You're Sunpaw's brother," she said, mostly to herself. "That would mean. . .Wait, why aren't you fighting with _him? _If you haven't noticed, you're on opposite sides of the lake!"

"Do you honestly think he would want _me _fighting next to him?" Rowanpaw asked. "Besides, Darkblaze requested that I stay here in RiverClan. I think I was supposed to be fighting on the ShadowClan front, but I. . .I didn't think I could."

"The ShadowClan cats aren't fighting with the rogues, you know," Hawkpaw said.

_They are, _Air said.

_What?! _Hawkpaw shrieked. _Why—?_

"Emberstar is like a goddess to them," Rowanpaw explained, as if he heard the conversation. "Because of her manipulation skills, she was able to convince the clan that the rogues had a right to be angry at the clans, or at least, RiverClan. She's convinced them they're fighting for the greater good."

"That's mouse-brained," Hawkpaw hissed.

"You'd be surprised how persuasive she can be," Rowanpaw said softly, looking distantly ahead of him.

"Let me guess," Hawkpaw began. "You fell for her tricks?"

"Yeah, I did," Rowanpaw admitted, without an ounce of fear or annoyance. It was more like he was reliving a wistful memory. "I killed my own sister for her."

Hawkpaw stiffened.

"Bringing back memories of your own?" he questioned.

"Shut up," she muttered.

"You shouldn't blame yourself, you know," he said. "It wasn't your fault."

"I don't blame myself!" Hawkpaw snapped.

"Why else would you be so willing to sacrifice yourself?" Rowanpaw asked.

"I'm going to die of a disease," Hawkpaw said. "I might as well die a more honorable death in battle as a warrior rather than die because of a disease as a worthless apprentice."

"There's no such thing as an honorable death in battle," Rownapaw told her. "If you die in battle, you give up your chance of turning the tables."

"One cat couldn't impact the end of a war," Hawkpaw spat.

"If we didn't have Darkblaze, where would we be right now?" Rowanpaw asked. "Or Nyka and Streamstar? Or Leopardleap? You would be dead, if not for her."

"The only thing I have is intelligence, there is no way—"

"Intelligence is the only way to win," Rowanpaw interrupted her. "If this were just two forces battling it out, do you realize how quickly we'd be losing right now? They outnumber us. By a lot. If it weren't for Darkblaze's intelligence, we'd be crowfood right now."

"See? You don't need me," Hawkpaw hissed. "You need Darkblaze."

"He's only one very intelligent cat, and look what he's done for us?" Rowanpaw said. "Imagine if you were there with him, making equally smart decisions. We'd be unstoppable."

"I don't deserve it," Hawkpaw said, shaking her head.

"When are you going to realize you _do _deserve to be in equal ranks with him? To be _alive? _What have you done that is so horrible it needs death as a punishment?"

"I've killed many cats on the battle field," she said.

"So has Nyka. So have others. Didn't you hear? Ten rogues were killed yesterday."

"I've let Nyka down too many times—"

"Darkblaze has made worse mistakes, according to Nyka."

"I'm going to die anyway, I can take the risks."

"Then do all you can before you die."

"I don't want to die like that."

Rowanpaw sighed. "You're just making things up now. Why don't you just say it? You still blame yourself for your sister."

"I don't—"

"Denial is illogical," he said. "Even _I _know that." Hawkpaw narrowed her eyes.

"Don't act all innocent," Hawkpaw snapped. "You're in the same situation as I am!"

Rowanpaw stiffened. ". . .Yes, I am. But you see, I have a _reason _to blame myself. You don't."

"I have just as much reason! I murdered my own sister!"

"I wouldn't call an accident murder," Rowanpaw said. Hawkpaw clenched her jaw and stared at him. He stared straight back. "Others may have called you a killer, and being as young as you were, you had a right to believe them. But you aren't a monster, murderer, or killer. You didn't know about your abilities, you didn't know what you were doing, and you didn't want to kill your sister. If you didn't know, it wasn't murder. It was an accident."

Hawkpaw couldn't say anything. She wanted to. She wanted to argue with him and accept the blame so that it could be easier. But she couldn't. The logic in his reasoning was too great.

"I'm going to get some fresh-kill," Rowanpaw announced.

As he left, Hawkpaw felt something she had only felt with Echostrike. Her heart dropped, and she felt a pit in her stomach. Her body didn't want him to leave.

_She_ didn't want him to leave.

* * *

The second day of war was over.

WindClan had suffered defeat. The their border was several fox-lengths away, and with injured Warriors and no Elementals to help them, things did not seem to be getting better. The cats within the clans were growing depressed. How could they win such a hopeless war?

ThunderClan fared better, but not by much. Neither border had moved that day, but the number of wounded cats increased. Leopardleap was not quick enough for some.

Despite all of this, the success in RiverClan made everything worth it. Streamstar had led his followers more than seven fox-lengths past the border, and the rogues had several more injuries than their foes. On the other front, Nyka's ingenious plan allowed them to take their land back.

The cats in this clan were hopeful and proud. Some began to respect Nyka, and the seeds of respect were planted.

Leopardleap's contribution to the injured cats raised morale more than anyone could have hoped for. Knowing they could be healed instantly gave them that desperate hope they all desired so greatly.

* * *

**A/n :: I do not own Warriors**

_Hello everyone! =) It was a little quicker this time, eh? Only a 10 day wait! =) _

_I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I don't paticularly know why, but the part with Hawkpaw and Rowanpaw. . .It was so touching to me to have two cats in basically the same situation helping each other indirectly. Plus, we get to learn about Rowanpaw's character a bit more, which is always fun for me. _

_Next will be a Darkblaze/Mudroot/maybe Sunpaw chapter. ^.^ Lots of neat stuff happening there. _

_Oh! If any of you want to read more of my writing(for those of you who actually enjoy it XD), I do have another story (well, a bunch of short stories) featuring other OC's posted right now. =)_

{o} The Assassin's Anthem, may darkness be with you.


	27. Chapter 26 :: Disobeyed

A half moon had passed since the first battle. For the most part, everything was going as Darkblaze planned it to go. WindClan was losing, but slow enough it would hardly matter. RiverClan was still in ShadowClan territory, and the other border moved only a fox-length from time to time.

ThunderClan was fighting a bit different than he had intended. He had expected the ShadowClan front to simply keep the border, but Brambletooth had proved stronger and more competent than he had thought, for they, too, had moved into ShadowClan territory. Duskstar, however, slowly allowed his border to fall, and barely kept the rogues at bay.

_You need to sleep, _came Lightning's voice.

_I slept last night._

_From moonhigh until early dawn is not enough sleep, Dark. _

_It is for me, and besides, there's a battle going on. _

_Sunpaw could alert Flame, who could alert me, who could wake up you._

_I wouldn't be thinking correctly. I always wake up drowsy. _

_Dark, please, if you push yourself too far— _Lightning stopped, and his talking ceased completely. Darkblaze's ears perked and his body grew in tension as he listened carefully.

_Flame reported that the ShadowClan/ThunderClan front is having problems, _Lightning spoke.

_Has Sunpaw used his element? _

_Yes, _Lightning responded. _But_ a_ccording to Flame, he's been spotted by one of Natas's followers. _

_He was caught? _Darkblaze asked urgently.

_No, Brambletooth managed to save him and surround him with high ranking cats, _Lightning said.

_Not an ideal situation. . ._Darkblaze murmured. _However, the rogues on Streamstar's front have not figured it out yet, so I shall allow it for now. Is Sunpaw certain he needs our help? _

There was a few heart-beats of silence.

_Yes._

_Send the eagle out. _

In just a few heart-beats, he saw the electric eagle fly off and soar through the sky over the lake and toward ThunderClan. Darkblaze watched it until he could hardly see the speck of light. Then he allowed himself to see through the eagle's eyes.

The line of combat was unclear, for most of the fighting was scattered. However, Darkblaze quickly realized the problem. The rogues were gaining ground toward the ThunderClan border.

_Get to the ground and let me have control, _Darkblaze ordered.

_What's wrong? _Lightning asked as the eagle began to land. _Don't you usually attack from—Oh. I see. _

The eagle changed into a cat, and as Darkblaze adjusted to the new body, he surveyed his surroundings. Immediately, he knew who was rogue and who was not.

"Darkblaze is here!" someone cried joyfully. The announcement created a ripple effect which made the clan cats fight stronger. However, it was still not enough.

It didn't take long for the dark warrior to start a fight with a rogue. At first it was normal, but once the rogue realized he was fighting an electric cat, it grew frightened and became much easier to wound.

When it began to flee, Darkblaze sprinted forward through the frontline and past the rogues' line. Sunpaw called out, someone else shouted, and the rogues behind him were alerted.

"The Commander is behind us! Retreat! Retreat!" called out a tom.

Darkblaze turned around and shot as many rogues as he could spot with a minor lightning bolt. Instantly, they were unconscious. All were left behind by their comrades.

As the mass amount of rogues came toward him, all targeting his semi-transparent body, Darkblaze shouted, _Lightning! Eagle form! _Almost immediately, he shifted into the eagle form and flew upward before the rogues could attack.

For a moment, he simply watched as the rogues were overrun by the clan cats, taken by surprise. They called out for retreat, and it was given. ThunderClan advanced three fox-lengths more before the rogues turned around and hissed at them.

Both sides stopped, ready for a counterattack. However, it never came, and slowly, the tension decreased until the rogues and the clans relaxed completely.

"Petalfur and Owlclaw, go onto patrol!" Brambletooth called out as Darkblaze landed.

"Petalfur is injured," came Sunpaw's voice. "An ugly shoulder wound. He will need to go to Fernfur."

"Very well," Brambletooth spoke. "Foxfang! You're on patrol with Owlclaw! Swiftheart, if you could take Petalfur to Fernfur. . ."

Darkblaze's eyes narrowed. "Pinepaw got her Warrior ceremony already?"

"You never miss a thing, do you?" Sunpaw asked. "Of course she did. She did some amazing things in battle, which she shouldn't have been in. She was too swollen. Anyway, Duskstar gave Swiftheart and Pinefur their names after the first battle."

"And I didn't hear about this?" Darkblaze asked.

"It isn't something a Commander is usually bothered with," Sunpaw pointed out.

"She's the closest friend I have," Darkblaze growled. But then he shook his head. "You're right."

"I know why you're suspicious," Sunpaw told him. "Duskstar has been acting stranger than usual. Don't worry; it will pass. Once he finally realizes he's got bigger issues, he won't be so childish."

Darkblaze nodded absently before saying, "What happened?"

"The Natas follower found me and nearly took my element, but Brambletooth managed to save me in time. The rogue fled, or so we thought. I later found out he was sending other rogues after me, hoping to slow me down so he could come at me again. I managed to lose the attackers by blending in with some other ginger toms, but I knew it wasn't for long, so I told Flame to report to you."

"What of the rogues' advance?" Darkblaze asked.

"The rogues were moving abnormally, trying to get to me. So Brambletooth's plans backfired and we all kind of scattered to the point we couldn't keep the frontline steady."

Darkblaze nodded.

"Tell Brambletooth he did good today, especially with you. They simply took the advantage given to them."

"What do we do with the unconscious rogues?" Sunpaw questioned.

"Put them together and guard them. Make sure they are fed and healed."

"What?" Sunpaw questioned. "They're the enemy!"

"They are cats," Darkblaze told him. "And despite being prisoners of war, we must treat them as we would a bordering clan prisoner. If we treat them badly, we are no better than the rogues."

"What about the other cats? They don't seem to keen on enjoying these rogues."

"If they get violent, keep them away. Under no circumstances are these rogues to be harmed by the clans. Interrogated, maybe. But not harmed. Understood?" Sunpaw nodded cautiously. "I will speak with you again."

Darkblaze spread his wings, ready to take off into the sky once more, when Sunpaw stood up and said, "Wait, there's something you should know."

"What is it?" Darkblaze asked.

"It's Pinefur, she. . ." Sunpaw drifted for a moment. "She had her kits last night."

Darkblaze was frozen for a few heart-beats. He returned to his own body, and gave out a loud breath as he felt the weariness in his legs.

_Pineclaw. . ._

_Darkblaze, you must get some sleep, _Lightning pressed.

_I can't, _he spoke. _I need to see Pineclaw. _

_If you go over there, the clans will only see your weakness, _Lightning said.

_Let them, _Darkblaze growled. _I must see her. _

_Are you listening to yourself? You sound obsessed! _

_So what? You just want me to sit here in this safe little spot while my best friend takes care of kits that were _forced _onto her? _

_See her at dawn, when you've had some sleep, _Lighting told him.

_You know the patterns; ThunderClan's other front will be at battle then. Do you realize how dangerous that is? _

_Not as dangerous as you staying awake the entire night again. _

_I'll sleep while I'm there, if I have to, _Darkblaze said. Lightning paused.

_If you get by without the rogues noticing you, then fine. But be careful. _

* * *

Darkblaze hurried. By the time the sky began to brighten with the moon, he was in ThunderClan territory, sneaking through the brush as he tried to avoid both fronts. It didn't take long for him to scent out the camp.

For a moment, he hesitated. It had been so long since he had been in the camp, he was slightly scared of what he might feel when he went inside. It was a strange feeling, and he tried to make it go away. Eventually, however, he pushed through it and went forward.

"Darkblaze," said one of the guards, half in surprise. She stood up straighter and stepped to the side. Darkblaze gave a dip of his head as respect to the she-cat before moving into the camp.

It was bigger than he remembered, but he liked it that way. There was a silence surrounding it, for everyone seemed to be asleep.

Quietly, he went to the nursery and walked through the entrance. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he scented Pinefur, and smiled. She was sleeping, according to her breathing.

Darkblaze silently and carefully laid down next to the light brown she-cat and her kits. Once he was certain she had not waken up, he gazed at the little bundles next to her.

There were three kits, though he could not tell what gender they were. One stood out; a golden one. At first, Darkblaze felt the urge to growl and rip it to pieces. But then he remembered Pinefur's wish and her sentiments towards them.

Darkblaze stared at the kit, trying to decide whether to hate it or pity it for how it would be treated when it grew up. It was around this time that Darkblaze began to remember his own promise to Pinefur, and then he sighed.

_This kit is not Goldenfoot. This kit is whatever Pinefur has named it. This kit is an entirely different cat. It will have a hard enough time growing up with a father like that. He doesn't need the Commander to hate him as well. _

Just as he finished the thought, he heard a gasp behind him. Darkblaze turned his gaze toward the sound and found a kit nearly five moons old staring at him with wide eyes. She seemed frozen solid.

"Shh," he told her. "Go back to sleep. I will still be here in the morning." She nodded absently and scampered back to her mother. Darkblaze smiled and closed his eyes as he rested his head on the ground.

_It seems I'm already famous. _

* * *

"He's right over there, see? Right in our den!"

"Are you sure? He could just be another tom that looks exactly like him. . ."

"Look at the mark beneath his eye! Mama said that was the symbol of Lightning!"

"So. . .do you think we can wake him up? You know, to talk to him?"

"No! Don't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Aren't you. . .frightened? This is the _Commander_ we're talking about!"

"What's there to be scared about? He's a Warrior just like mama, just with a lot more experience and stuff to take care of."

"Well, we still can't wake him up."

"Yes we can!"

"Mama said not to wake him until sunrise. It's still dawn."

"Aw!"

Darkblaze smiled. The conversation, though slightly annoying, was soothing to his ears. Such simplicity was blissful for him, and the joy seemed to be rubbing off on him.

He opened his eyes, lifted his head, and yawned. Pinefur shifted beside him. Her breathing was uneven, and he could see her grinning. She was awake.

"You can't sleep until sunhigh, Pineclaw, or you'll be moved to the Elders' den."

Pinefur's eyes widened and her smile disappeared. Her gaze whipped around to meet his, causing a few groans from the kits beside her.

"Darkblaze!" she exclaimed happily. She licked his cheek. "I missed you! Why are you here? Duskstar said—"

"I would have come sooner," he said, lowering his head slightly. "I didn't know until last night."

"I don't care!" Pinefur announced she snuggled closer to him. "I can't believe it. I've been wanting to see you for so long. . ."

"Me too," he spoke.

"Mama! He's awake! He's awake!"

"Wait! Graykit! Stormkit!"

Darkblaze was startled by the two kits which showed up in front of him. One was the gray she-kit which he had met last night, and the other was a tall young tom with sleek tabby fur.

"Hello," he spoke.

Their already rigid bodies froze with shock. At that moment, Darkblaze began to realize how much he was being seen as a hero.

"Oh, dear, I'm sorry," came the voice of the mother. "I tried to keep them away, but—"

"They aren't a problem," Darkblaze interrupted her with a smile. "I'm not a leader or anything."

"But you _are!" _exclaimed the gray she-cat. "You've lead cats into battle! You've told them what to do and how to do it!"

"In these early days of war, I have only advised the front leaders," Darkblaze said. "There isn't much that is special about me."

"Nonsense!" claimed the tom. "Mama said you can control the lightning that comes from the clouds and you can beat up a rogue twice as fast any other cat and that you're as intelligent as Duskstar and—"

"Stormkit!" hissed Berryfur loudly.

"You've been telling them quite a bunch of stories, haven't you, Berryfur?" Pinefur chuckled.

The dark brown she-cat shifted nervously. "Firestrike tells most of them."

"Firestrike?" Darkblaze mewed. "Is that their father?"

"Yep!" squeaked the little she-cat, Graykit. "We haven't seen him in awhile, but mama said he will come home as a hero!"

"I bet he will," Darkblaze said. "He was my mentor once, you know."

"We know!" they both said together.

"Berryfur, why don't you go eat some fresh-kill? We can watch over these two for a little while, if you'd like."

Berryfur's head shot up at Pinefur's request.

"Are you sure? My little ones are a hassle, but you must be hungry with three toms to feed," Berryfur said. Darkblaze flinched slightly; three _toms_?

"It's alright," Pinefur told the queen. Berryfur hesitated, but went after a little while.

"Three toms," Darkblaze breathed. "From where I come from, that's a bit. . .rare."

"It is rare here, too," Pinefur told him. "I'm just lucky I guess." She was grinning widely. Darkblaze smiled back.

"So now that Darkblaze is here, will you name them?" the Graykit asked. "I don't like living with nameless kits!"

"You haven't named them?" Darkblaze asked.

"No," Pinefur spoke, gazing at them. "With all you've done for me, I just thought it would be right if you named one of them."

"_Me_?" Darkblaze asked. "I haven't named anything in my life."

"Well now is a great time to start," Pinefur chuckled. "I've already thought of a name for the brown one. Nettlekit. Since he was the skinniest when he was born, I think it fits."

"Hey! _Pine_fur and _Nettle_kit!" Graykit spoke excitedly.

"That does seem to work really well," Darkblaze said. He was looking at the black kit, the one which seemed average, yet the quietest. "Shadekit. I think the black one should be called Shadekit."

"I like it!" the she-kit announced.

"Me too," Pinefur agreed. "I would be glad to honor Shadestar's memory."

Darkblaze felt ashamed, then, that he hadn't even thought of such a thing. He just named the kit.

"What about the golden kit?" the tom, Stormkit, asked. Darkblaze tried to keep his frown away, and hoped he succeeded.

"That's a hard one," Pinefur said. "I know! Why don't you two choose a name for him?"

"Really?" Graykit asked. "You'd let us do that?"

"You will be denmates with them for another moon, so why not?" Pinefur asked.

"Yay!" the she-kit squealed. Then she began thinking. "Hmm. . ."

"What about Goldenkit?" Stormkit asked. Darkblaze felt Pinefur stiffen, and he himself held back a growl.

"That's too boring!" Graykit said. "Morningkit is way more interesting!"

"That's a she-kit's name," Stormkit pointed out.

"Fine. Then Acornkit."

"I don't think Pinefur wants _two _kits to be named after something treeish," Stormkit responded.

"Then what about Maplekit?"

"That would be weird," Stormkit spoke, wrinkling his nose. "Who would want to be named after something so sticky?"

"Well fine! What do you suggest?"

"Beekit," Stormkit told her.

"Bees are too nice," Graykit said. "Hey! What if we name him Waspkit? That sounds like a true warrior's name!"

"It sure does," Pinefur agreed.

"So do you like it?" Stormkit questioned.

"I do," Pinefur answered, smiling. "Thank you for helping. Now I have my little Nettlekit, Shadekit, and Waspkit."

_She seems to like them very much, _Darkblaze noticed.

_Rain explained the feeling to me once, _Lightning spoke. _It was odd. Apparently__only she-cats have the ability to feel it. 'A mother's love,' Rain called it._

_Does that mean she's had kits? _Darkblaze asked.

_No, no, _Lightning said. _Elementals can't have kits. _

_They can't? _Darkblaze questioned. _But why? _

_Immortals can't have kits with each other, and immortal blood mixing with mortal blood isn't right, _Lightning said. _Because of this, it's never been tried. Although, I wouldn't wish that kind of isolation on kits anyway. _

_What do you mean? _

_Our abilities are apart of us, _Lightning explained. _If one of us were to have kits with an immortal, those kits would possess some of the abilities we have, with a few exceptions and a lot of downgrade. Still, it makes them different, and as you know, different isn't always the best. _

_Hmm, _Darkblaze said absently. _But why can't an immortal have kits with another immortal? _

_Air strongly advised against it, _Lightning said. _We listened at first, but then some of the others which I will not name thought about it. Rain stopped them and explained to us all that we were taking care of the world, and kits would simply get into the way. _

_So, for the same reason medicine cats can't have kits, _Darkblaze concluded.

_Exactly, _Lightning spoke.

There was a small pause before Darkblaze asked, _Have _you _ever wanted kits, Lightning? _

A long silence followed. Darkblaze had begun to say it was not his place to ask when Lightning spoke again.

_I have thought of it before, but I have learned since that kits are not something someone as powerful as I could have without making some enemies in the process. _

Darkblaze didn't say anything more on the subject.

* * *

**A/n :: I do not own Warriors**

_Sorry this is so late and so short! This chapter was originally going to be about 8,000 words long, but I decided against it and separated it into two parts. The next one will be longer, I promise, and a lot more interesting. =) _

_Pinefur's kits. . .I really like their names. I'm not sure why, but I do. =) It makes me feel all fuzzy inside, because, unfortunately, this may be the last happy chapter in a long while. ^.^' _

_**So how do you like it?** I thought it was a bit cliche and unorganized, but that may just be me. I've been told I'm hard on my own writing. Also! I may be starting a forum soon, and I was wondering if any of **you would be interested in joining it?** If so, I'll defintely get started on it. ^.^ It's got Elemental stuffs. _

{o} The Assassins Anthem, may darkness be with you.


	28. Chapter 27 :: Repremanded

"Sunpaw! Brambletooth! The rogues are waking up!"

Sunpaw stood immediately and padded over to the five rogues which all stood within the ring of fire, hissing at the clan cats. Brambletooth appeared next to him.

"Are you sure the flames won't hurt them?" Brambletooth asked.

"Not unless they decide to go through it, which would be suicide," Sunpaw answered as he forced the tall fire to become shorter.

"As if you truly cared for us!" hissed one of the rogues.

"We were ordered to keep you safe, and so we will," Brambletooth said back.

"By your Commander," snapped another rogue. "He's one of us, remember? He just wants to keep us safe because he _is _one of us!"

"Whether those are his intentions or not, we're still keeping you here," Brambletooth said. "Better to have you here with us than out there fighting."

"I would rather die than be kept in a cage like this!"

"Unfortunately, such a wish cannot be granted to you," Brambletooth told him. "If you were to give us some information on your superiors, however. . ."

"NEVER!" bellowed the first rogue. "We would never give you anything!"

"Then you will be staying here for quite some time," Sunpaw said.

"Our clan will come for us!" the rogue hissed. "They will break out of his prison!"

"You know better than most, Badger, that the others will not come to get you."

Sunpaw's eyes glanced over Brambletooth and saw the small black tom Darkblaze called a friend. Fernfur, who stood next to him, carried herbs in her mouth. She flicked her tail toward the rogues, and Sunpaw dutifully made the flames before the two medicine cats part.

After the medicine cats walked in, the nastiest rogue growled, "We don't need your help!"

"Darkblaze has ordered it, and we must obey," Fernfur told them.

"I don't care what your Commander has ordered you—I won't let you near me!"

Fernfur gazed to the other rogues. "What about you? Do any of you want your wounds healed, or do you want to die of infection?"

"How do we know you won't poison us?" a smaller rogue asked hesitantly.

"Poison you? Now why would a medicine cat want to do a silly thing like that? It's against our Code. And besides, I don't like killing. I leave that to the Warriors."

"You clan cats are strange," the rogue spoke. He stepped forward and allowed Fernfur to heal him.

"You fools!" hissed the first rogue, Badger. "Can't you see what they're doing? They are manipulating you!"

The black rogue was ignored. The other rogues seemed more interested in what Fernfur was doing. They peered over their friend's shoulder and watched carefully as the medicine cat worked her magic.

"How does that feel now?" Fernfur asked after it seemed she had finished.

"A lot better—wow!" exclaimed the rogue she had healed. "I didn't know herbs could help so much!"

"You'll be dead by the next battle, just you wait," Badger muttered.

"Oh, come on, Badger," said the rogue who was healed. "These Clan cats wouldn't _really _hurt us, and you know that. Fox, Moon, Lion, and even _Shadow_ admitted that."

"Just leave me alone," the black rogue hissed. He retreated to the corner of the fiery cage and faced away from his comrades as they were all healed.

"They act like Clan cats," Sunpaw suddenly said allowed.

"What did you expect?" Brambletooth asked.

_I expected them to act inhuman, and evil, and treacherous, and— _Sunpaw stopped himself.

"You're staying here, with them," Brambletooth ordered. "Even if the rogues decide to attack tonight."

"What?" Sunpaw asked.

"You heard me," Brambletooth growled.

"You can't be serious!" Sunpaw exclaimed. "I'm needed out there; on the battle field!"

Brambletooth stood up taller. "I can handle it myself. What I _can't _handle are these rogues. Darkblaze wanted them to be safe, so they must be kept safe, and you are the only one to seems to be able to. Besides, this is the safest place for you. If you lose your element, we lose our advantage." Sunpaw wanted to argue, but he just glared.

_Why must he make so much sense? _Sunpaw asked.

_I don't know, but it's quite annoying, _Flame said.

As Brambletooth left, Sunpaw walked over to the fiery cage and laid down beside. _I'm going to be here a while. I might as well make myself comfortable. _

* * *

_Uh, Sunpaw? You might want to walk up now._

At first, Sunpaw thought it was only part of his very odd dream. However, it continued to echo through his mind and began to get louder and more urgent. Then he heard a scream, and immediately he forced his eyes open.

"Get back here, you fox-hearted mouse-brain!"

It took Sunpaw a few heart-beats to realize what was going on. A rogue was crouched outside of the fiery cage as a semi-wounded warrior raised unsheathed claws at him. The young rogue seemed scared out of his life as other warriors surrounded him.

Sunpaw heated the ground beneath the warriors with a single thought. Immediately, they backed away and searched for the reason. Sunpaw walked forward, and they glared at him and hissed at him. It was no surprise he glared back as he stood beside the frightened rogue.

"Didn't I tell you to leave them alone?" Sunpaw questioned.

"They're the enemy!" hissed the warrior who was about to hurt the rogue. "They have no right to be here! They should either be behind the front lines, or dead!"

"Your opinion doesn't concern me, as the Commander specifically wanted them alive," Sunpaw hissed. "Beside that, you disobeyed an order, which is unacceptable during times like these."

"I would disobey you a hundred times if it means getting rid of these flea-ridden mouse-hearts!" the warrior snapped. "And didn't you hear the big one? He _wants _to die!"

"Did you hear this one say it?" Sunpaw questioned.

"No, but all of the rogues are the same," the warrior spat. "Fox-hearted killers!"

"Not all of us are!" snapped a rogue in the cage.

"It doesn't matter either way," Sunpaw growled. "The Commander ordered me—"

"The Commander is weak if he believes keeping these rogues alive here would be a good thing," the warrior muttered.

_Well that sure isn't something we need to hear, _Flame spoke.

_If they begin to think he's weak, this entire army will fall apart, _Sunpaw thought.

_So we might want to deal with this differently, _Flame pointed out. The ginger apprentice sighed.

_Talk to Lightning about a transfer, _Sunpaw said. _I'll deal with things here. _

_I really hate it when you give me orders, _Flame grumbled. _But then again, you've grown up to the point where you can't think quite a bit faster than me._

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a warrior surge forward. Sunpaw called upon his instinct and moved out of the way before the warrior could push him to the ground. Immediately afterward, the ginger tom lunged into the warrior and forced all of his strength into the attack.

The warrior was pinned.

Heat trickled through his body and onto the warrior. At first, the she-cat only clenched her teeth and tensed her muscles. As more heat was added, however, the she-cat began to squirm and eventually, tell him to stop. Sunpaw only did when she was nearly begging him for it.

The ginger tom stepped off of the she-cat and faced the quiet crowd.

"This is not how you would be treated if you were captured and taken to the rogues' camp," Sunpaw spoke. "It would be much, much worse. You would receive no food or water, and you would be unrightfully punished at the rogues' every whim. This is why they must be kept unharmed, for if we do harm them, we become no better than the rogues themselves.

"What this she-cat just did was treacherous. While I understand why, I cannot allow such acts to go unpunished. If I do, this entire army could fall apart, and then where would we be? My point being I will not be afraid to hand out punishments in the future if it means the conservation of the strength in this army.

"Flame is speaking to Lightning about a transfer of these prisoners," Sunpaw went on. "Until there is a verdict on the matter, I expect you all to leave them—"

"Sunpaw!"

The ginger tom's gaze whipped around to face the group of cats which were yelling. His eyes widened as he saw Brambletooth being drug behind them.

Sunpaw ran forward to meet them and asked, "What happened?"

"It was an ambush," one of the warriors explained rapidly. "No one knows how they got behind the frontlines. It was six against one—we came when we heard the commotion, but—"

"Is there a battle going on right now?" Sunpaw asked.

"Yes," the warrior answered. "I gave the army orders the best I could, but there isn't nearly enough cats to—"

"Send more out immediately, I'll—"

"Sunpaw. . ."

Brambletooth was speaking.

"Sunpaw. . .lead them. . ."

Sunpaw shifted nervously.

"Lead them. . .I will be fine. . .I will be here. . .lead the front. . ."

Sunpaw nodded, stood up and faced the gathering warriors.

"There is a battle going on," he spoke. "Brambletooth has named me temporary leader. Are you ready to go kill some rogues?" There was a bit of cheering behind him as he turned and sprinted forward past Brambletooth and toward the front lines.

He saw the battle soon after, and noticed the outnumbered clan cats giving it their best shot. He ran faster.

_Lightning should be portraying the information to Darkblaze now, _Flame spoke. _Did your thing go—Oh. Um. . .should I be worried? _

_Brambletooth is wounded. He asked me to lead the front for this battle._

_This is not going to be an easy task, _Flame pointed out.

_Since when have we ever done something that was _easy? Sunpaw asked.

_Good point. _

* * *

Darkblaze sighed.

_Is there anything else? _

_No, _Lightning spoke.

_Brilliant, _Darkblaze muttered.

_A transfer would not be too difficult, _Lightning spoke.

_I don't mind a transfer, _Darkblaze said. _That part is easy. _

_But it won't solve anything, _Lightning finished.

_Exactly, _he sighed.

_The transfer would at least get them out of harms way, _Lightning pointed out.

_That saves them, but who saves us? _Darkblaze asked. _The clan cats will still know they're alive, and nothing is solved. There will still be insubordinate behavior._

_Then there is only one choice, _Lightning said softly.

_There has to be something else! _Darkblaze shouted. _If we kill, what makes us different than the rogues?_

_A quick death is by far more merciful than death by claw, _Lightning reminded him.

Darkblaze sighed.

* * *

Sunpaw panted as he paused in his fighting. Dawn had begun to show on the horizon. He surged forward and fought with another rogue which had gotten to him.

The battle was one of the longest he'd been in. His injuries began to pile up, and his muscles began to become sore with exhaustion. Sunpaw knew in the back of his mind that he would not last much longer.

_We need to end this quickly, _Sunpaw thought.

_You think? You look like you've traveled from the old territories and back in just a few days!_

_The others aren't doing well either. _

_So what do you suggest, O temporary leader of ThunderClan? _Flame asked.

_We need to trick them into retreating, _Sunpaw said.

_We could always just heat the ground where they're at, _Flame said. _Though I might have to warn Mountain, and you might want to ask another cat to drag your unconscious body back to camp. _

_Fire Rain wouldn't work, would it? _Sunpaw asked.

_That takes twice as much energy from you and it would take twice as much time for me to get to Rain _and _Air to warn them. _

_A fire wall would be to dangerous. . ._Sunpaw thought distantly. _Catching a tree on fire would do us little good, and we need the prey—_

_Stop putting it off, _Flame said.

_Fine, _Sunpaw growled. _But if this doesn't work, I'm blaming it on you. _

Sunpaw slashed open a gash on the rogue's shoulder, and it went running. Afterward, he dashed over to the nearest warrior and said, "I'm about to do something that will probably force me to go unconscious. Can I trust you to bring me back to camp?"

"S-sure," the warrior said. "When are you going to do it?"

"You'll know," Sunpaw said and surged into another rogue.

He had just finished scratching through much of that rogue's skin when Flame said, _Mountain and Mudroot have been warned. Thankfully, neither of them are in battle right now. _

"Fall back to me!" Sunpaw shouted. "Fall back to me!"

The clan cats retreated to Sunpaw, gathering close to him. The rogues began to surge forward as they realized what was happening, but Sunpaw had already begun to heat the ground.

The rogues screeched and yelled and yowled before they began to retreat. At first it was only a few, but one by one, they began to give into the pain and fall back toward the ShadowClan camp.

Sunpaw, despite the buzzing in the front of his forhead and the weightlessness of his legs, sprinted away toward the rogues. The clan followed him. It was about then that he noticed the rogues beginning to slow down.

_They're not going to retreat far at all, _Sunpaw said.

_Leave them—at least they retreated a little bit, _Flame told him.

_They did so much to Brambletooth and then all of this to the rest of the army, and now they're going to just stand there and not let us through?_

_Sunpaw, you know very well warfare is not fair, but remember about the clan cats, remember your responsibility—_

_So they want to fight unfairly, huh? Well I can too._

_Sunpaw, don't—!_

A wall of fire appeared in front of the rogues, forcing them to stop their retreat. They turned, but the clan cats had already caught up. The warriors fought with all of their strength, and as Sunpaw stopped to allow himself to breathe, ThunderClan took their advantage to the highest level and attacked all the rogues with tremendous force.

A shriek came from above, and an electric eagle appeared from the clouds. Sunpaw caught the sight of a lightning bolt—

* * *

Sunpaw's eyes blinked open. His muscles protested as he sat up, but he ignored the feeling and observed his surroundings. He was with the wounded, or at least what seemed to be the wounded. Everyone was perfectly healed, just asleep.

_"Leopardleap came by just after the battle," _came a familiar voice.

Sunpaw's eyes rested on the electric form and narrowed.

"You electrocuted me," Sunpaw accused.

_"I set you unconscious,"_ Darkblaze said. _"There's a difference." _

"It still hurt," Sunpaw said.

"_It needed to be done," _the dark warrior said. _"You are lucky I intervened. The Warriors were nearly overrun."_

"No, they weren't," Sunpaw muttered. "They were fighting and winning against the rogues."

"_Because they were too afraid of you to turn back," _Darkblaze growled. _"You see these injured cats? They were wounded because of what you did." _

"They were about to turn around and stop after only two fox-lengths of retreat! What did you expect me to—?"

"_I expected you to allow it to happen rather than force a longer battle," _Darkblaze said.

"They could have been turning to fight," Sunpaw pointed out.

"_And so you risked the lives of your clanmates because of a _chance _with an unnecessary attack while they were trying to retreat," _Darkblaze said. "_No. You did not do this for the clans. You did this out of revenge."_

"I didn't—"

_"I don't care what you think," _Darkblaze spoke. _"I simply care that it doesn't happen again. If Flame had not contacted me, ThunderClan would have lost at least three fox-lengths of territory to which they had gained."_

"We didn't lose territory?" Sunpaw asked.

"_No," _Darkblaze spoke. _"But you didn't gain anything, either." _

Sunpaw clenched his teeth, but did nothing further. "So what now?"

"_The clan cats have lost a lot of respect for you," _Darkblaze said. _"Brambletooth, however, has personally requested that you stay here, in ThunderClan. I will allow it this once, but I cannot persuade anyone here to like you. Moving, therefore, will be your choice."_

Sunpaw's eyes narrowed. _Why does Brambletooth want me to stay?_

"_Upon the issue of the prisoners," _Darblaze went on. "_I. . .I have decided to allow the transfer. If you could get them here as soon as possible, I would be grateful." _Sunpaw noticed the waver in the dark warrior's voice.

"Are you okay?" Sunpaw asked.

"_No one is okay anymore, Sunpaw," _Darkblaze told him. The electric cat transformed into an eagle and flew away.

"Is he finally gone?"

Sunpaw turned around to face Brambletooth, who seemed much better than before.

"He should be," Sunpaw said. "Though Darkblaze has always had a bad habit of eavesdropping."

"It doesn't particularly matter," Brambletooth spoke. "So. . .are you alright? When they dragged you back into camp you looked. . .well, you didn't look good." Sunpaw shrugged.

"I'm fine. I'm just wondering why Leopardleap healed me. It is usually too disturbing for her."

"If she didn't, you probably would have died," Brambletooth pointed out.

"Dying doesn't sound like such a bad thing right now," Sunpaw said.

"Don't say such things during wartime," Brambletooth said. "It isn't good."

"ThunderClan hates me, Darkblaze wants to take me out of the war completely, and my entire family has been murdered because of me," Sunpaw said. "What good can contradict that?"

"You've saved me and this clan too many times to count," Brambletooth said. "And you saved those rogues while many others, including me, would have left them for the crows."

"I still doubt that's why you didn't let Darkblaze move me to a different front," Sunpaw muttered. Brambletooth tensed his muscles.

"No, I did that because I believe you are the only reason I've survived this long," Brambletooth said.

"If you're blaming yourself for forcing me to stay here with the prisoners before you went into the ambush, I—"

"I am," Brambletooth interrupted.

_"Why?"_

"Because I should have known better than to order my own adviser to stay back at camp," Brambletooth responded.

"It's not that uncommon," Sunpaw said. "Firestrike stays back all of the time."

"Duskstar is a better leader than me," the brown tabby tom told him.

"Is not!" Sunpaw exclaimed. "You've made much more ground than he has!"

"Some would say that is due to the fact ShadowClan is a less formidable foe than Nightfire," Brambletooth said. "But never mind that. The point is, I should have never made you stay. I rely on you too much."

"You. . .what?" Sunpaw asked.

"Ever since the first battle we fought together, we've saved each other again and again," Brambletooth began. Sunpaw shifted nervously, and the leader of the front sighed. "I believe Darkblaze put us together for a reason, Sunpaw. After all, you and I are both leaders at heart."

"He doesn't think so," Sunpaw scoffed. "Told me so himself."

"He was only pointing out a weakness of yours," he said. "The weakness of revenge. Everyone has it, but you. . .maybe a little more. But that's beside the point. What I'm trying to say is that you and I paired together was probably the best decision Darkblaze has made. We're both leaders. We're both fighters. We both want the same thing, and we're both willing to die for it."

"This still doesn't explain to me why you asked Darkblaze to keep me here."

"Don't you get it? We can't be separated, not now. I've grown too dependent on you _being _there, understanding what I am doing, and knowing how to get your part of the job done without any questions. If he replaced you with anyone else, this army would never be as efficient as it is now. That's why I asked Darkblaze to keep you here."

Sunpaw's head lowered.

_I've never felt the need for him before, and yet he noticed me. . ._

_Oh, you may not have known it, but subconsciously, you're just as dependent, _Flame spoke. _He made a good decision to argue with Darkblaze, no matter how intimidating that may be. _

_Intimidating? Why—?_

"You know, there might be other selfish reasons I changed the Commander's mind," Brambletooth spoke, almost absently. "I used to bully Mudroot when we were apprentices. I didn't think much of it. And I didn't like him, either, when Duskstar accepted him into the clan. I guess I just wanted someone to notice me. I don't know. Something tells me it was the fact I was an only kit. I never had a sibling to speak openly to. I just had a few friends that were always manipulating me to hurt others. But ever since I've been fighting alongside you, I've felt free of all that. I've felt like I finally have a brother to which can keep me from making the wrong decisions."

Sunpaw tensed.

_He thinks of me as a brother, and yet, so far, I've been the worst brother by the lake. _

"You should transfer those prisoners," Brambletooth said suddenly. His eyes were no longer absent. "Return as soon as you can. I have a feeling those rogues won't hold the cease-fire for long."

Sunpaw nodded and stood up.

"Oh, wait," the tabby tom said. "There is something I have to do first."

* * *

Sunrunner walked under the dusk light slowly. The warmth from the sun was new to him, having been born in the early fall, so he basked in the new-leaf sun. He knew Brambletooth would need him back soon, but Flame had kept him updated. The rogues did not seem interested in breaking the cease-fire as of yet.

There was something else he was enjoying as well: the familiar territory. RiverClan felt so welcoming to him when he strode in; he felt as if he'd grown up running among the trees.

His thoughts were broken by the chattering of cats as they hurried by. Sunrunner paused as he searched the makeshift camp for who he had come for. He found the medicine cat tending to the wounded, who sat or laid in one section of the camp, speaking to each other and confiding. A few fox lengths away lay the fresh-kill pile, full as if it were the one at their camp. A few cats - some younger than nine moons, some limping from a bad wound - brought prey to the pile, while others brought it to the wounded. He saw other cats speaking quietly, some loudly. They spoke of old times, or what happened in the last battle. It was simple; peaceful. Hardly something one would expect at the face of war, but yet, it was normal. On this front, on the ShadowClan ThunderClan front, and everywhere else.

"Sunpaw!"

The ginger tom felt something collide with him, and he immediately collapsed, rolled, and got onto his paws. His muscles tensed and his claws nearly unsheathed. However, as he laid eyes on the white she-cat in front of her, his entire body relaxed completely.

"Relax, it's only me," Nyka said teasingly. Then she smiled. "I can't believe you came! Doesn't Brambletooth need you? Or did you get kicked out?"

"Almost," Sunrunner chuckled. "I was just moving some rogue prisoners from my front to Darkblaze, and I thought I would stop by."

"Thank StarClan for that decision," Nyka said. "I haven't spoken to you in forever! I was beginning to think Darkblaze has been purposely keeping us both busy."

"He would never do that," the ginger tom promised. "It's just been a bit. . .complicating on my front, that's all."

"Don't talk to me about complicating," Nyka sighed. "It's hard enough to lead an army, but to lead one which thinks you're going to kill them? It's nearly impossible! Thankfully these mouse-brains have enough sense to at least follow _some _of my commands. If not, the rogues would be half way through the territory by now!"

"I've noticed you've kept them out," Sunrunner spoke. "Great job."

"It hasn't only been me," the white she-cat told him. "Hawkpaw has been a great help lately. She's finally gotten out of her 'I'm going to die so what they hey?' phase and started being a normal cat again, which means I get to have some intelligence to work with instead of blind hope."

"Well that's good," Sunrunner said. "How did it happen?"

"I don't believe it, but she claims Rowanpaw had something to do with it," Nyka grumbled.

"He's _here_?" Sunpaw asked.

"Of course he is," the white she-cat muttered. "I have to stare at his treacherous face every day, thanks to the fact Hawkpaw won't let him leave her side. It's disgusting."

_I need to speak with him, _Sunrunner thought immediately.

_Why? _Flame questioned._ The only thing that will accomplish is getting Nyka even angrier, and I don't think you want that. _

_I just need to, _Sunrunner said. _Who knows when we will see each other again? Or if we even will? _

"Uh. . .Nyka? Where is he?" he asked.

She glared at him.

"I haven't seen you in a half moon and you want to go see _him_ instead of me?" she growled.

"Look, I know it's a big deal, but there's something I have to tell him, and this may be the only chance I get," Sunrunner said.

"Oh yeah? Well _this_ might be the only chance _we_ get."

"I promise I'll talk to you afterward. Deal?"

"You better, or I will have your tail for this," Nyka hissed. She averted her eyes. "He's next to the wounded."

Sunrunner ducked his head and slinked in the direction of the injured cats.

At first, he could not spot his brother. It was difficult, considering the scent of blood and the sound of groaning cats kept pulling his eyes away from the task. However, once Sunrunner did see Rowanpaw, he nearly gasped aloud in shock.

The ginger Elemental Mortal remembered his brother as a buff apprentice with wide amber eyes and a passive stance. What he saw before him, however, was a lean tabby tom sitting firmly beside Hawkpaw, as if he were a warrior.

His brother then turned his head and stared at him.

The maturity in the amber eyes which gazed at him was foreign to Sunrunner. And as his brother gave a small, quiet whisper to Hawkpaw and made his way over to the Elemental Mortal, Sunrunner began to believe it was not his brother at all.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here, Sunpaw," Rowanpaw spoke, his voice suddenly deep.

"I. . .My name is Sunrunner now," he said quickly.

"Really?" he asked. "Did Duskstar give you the name?"

"No, Brambletooth did," the Elemental Mortal replied. "He claimed that in times like these, it didn't matter who gave the name or how old the cat was when he got it, so long as it was rightfully being given."

"So it's being biased off of worthiness now?" Rowanpaw asked. "It seems I'll be keeping my apprentice name longer than I thought."

"Not from what I've been hearing," Sunrunner said. "Nyka told me you kept Hawkpaw from letting herself die. I'd say that's pretty worthy of a warrior name."

"I've fought hard and helped as many cats as I can," Rowanpaw spoke softly. "It still doesn't make up for the murder of our sister."

_Not really, _Sunpaw thought. He sighed inwardly. _But nothing makes up for me being a terrible brother, either. _

"You know, I really shouldn't have treated you so badly these past few moons," Sunrunner said.

"You just ignored me," Rowanpaw said. "It isn't as if I need to be pampered."

"No, but a good brother would have forgiven the fact you were acting out of manipulation," he said. "I just stood by and hated you for it, allowing others to bully you."

"I deserve it," Rowanpaw asked matter-of-factly.

"No, you don't," Sunrunner growled.

Rowanpaw narrowed his eyes and tensed his muscles. "Yes, I do. I murdered my sister when I should have known better." Sunrunner wanted to argue, but he was also quite aware of his brother's anger.

The brown tom relaxed.

"I hate myself for it, but I guess some part of me has accepted it. Now I'm just trying to move on and do better."

"It's a brave thing to do," Sunrunner said.

"StarClan, I hope it is," Rowanpaw responded.

Another silence came between them.

"What made you change your mind?" the brown apprentice questioned.

"Brambletooth apparently thinks of me as a brother, and I felt I probably should start to be a better brother before I can accept his sentiment," Sunrunner replied. "What about you? The last thing I remember about you was a shattered kit scared for his life."

"I was like that for a while," Rowanpaw admitted. "And then I started realizing what I'd done, and I began blaming myself. Hating myself, even. However, Darkblaze came up to me one day and told me that no matter what we'd done in the past, or would do in the future, the least we could do was change the present for the good. I guess now I'm just trying to follow that advice the best I can."

"You've done good," Sunrunner spoke. "None of us, not even Darkblaze, could get Hawkpaw out of the state she was in."

"Something tells me you are wrong," Rowanpaw told him. "Darkblaze is intelligent, and all I did was relay the same words to her as he had said to me. He could have fixed her all along."

"Why wouldn't he?" Sunrunner demanded. "Why would anyone leave her in such a state as to—"

"For me," Rowanpaw interrupted.

Sunrunner narrowed his eyes. "I'm missing something."

"Before, when I was fighting and working hard to do good things, I always felt that I wasn't doing enough," Rowanpaw said, glancing distantly at Hawkpaw. "I still feel that way, but only slightly. Once I saw Hawkpaw come out of her shell, as happy as any other cat can be during war, I discovered how much I had actually done. It was the first time in a long time that I felt worthy of fighting alongside these innocents. And ever since then, I haven't been able to leave her for long. If I do, I feel. . .I don't know. It's like I can't breathe, like I'm drowning in air."

Sunrunner didn't respond. He didn't really know how.

"I'd better go back to Nyka," the ginger tom said.

"Hey, Sunrunner?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for speaking to me," Rowanpaw said. "It's helped me, a lot."

The ginger Elemental Mortal dipped his head. "It helped me, too."

_Liar, _Flame accused.

* * *

An electric eagle flew to every makeshift camp, even the rogues'. Cats raised their gaze to stare at the creature, waiting for the report. For a long moment, it was simply quiet.

_"Two sunrises ago, five rogues were taken from their front to our makeshift camp as prisoners of war,"_ came Darkblaze's voice, echoing throughout the camp. "_These rogues have since been fed and healed, just as a clan cat would have been treated. However, we cannot give mercy where there is none to give. _

There was a pause.

_"Do you, Badger, accept the role of higher authority of the rogues behind you?" _

_"I do."_

Gasps rang from all around the clan cats, like a ripple in the water after a gust of wind.

"_And do you speak for the others when you wish for death rather than life?" _

_"I do." _

The clan cats were silent.

_"Then by the powers of Lightning, leader of the Elementals, second only to the Almighty, I sentence you to death."_

Storm clouds appeared above the gathering island, and sparks of light appeared within them. Then, all at once, the electric eagles disappeared, and five lightning bolts zapped the island.

At first, the clans stayed quiet, all wide-eyed and still.

And then the chaos began.

The rogues attacked with enough force to finish the clans entirely. The clan cats hurried to fight, but they were disorganized and scattered. Leaders attempted to gather order, but none of them succeeded very quickly.

And in the middle of it all, the best healer within the clan territory stared at the gathering island and whispered a single thing:

"Darkblaze, what have you done?"


	29. Chapter 28 :: Motivated

"You're insane! We have an insane Commander!"

Hawkpaw paced in front of the dark gray warrior with frustration in her voice. Sunrunner sat not far off, along with Leopardleap and Echostrike.

"If I were insane, I would I have killed a lot more than five rogues," Darkblaze growled.

"They aren't just five rogues!" Hawkpaw shouted. "Only one of them wanted to die, and you killed them all. _Murdered _them."

"Do you think I had a choice?" Lightning's Elemental Mortal asked. "If I could have taken any other path, I would have."

"You could have only killed the one that wanted to be killed instead of murdering the rest," Hawkpaw hissed. "That way the rogues wouldn't be on our tail right now fighting the lot of us despite the fact many of them just finished a battle!"

"They would have done this either way," Darkblaze said. "And if I had only killed one or two, you know the clan cats would never have trusted me fully."

"They don't need to trust you, they only need to trust their leaders," the calico growled.

"When they question me, they question every leader," Darkblaze pointed out.

"So now you're going to risk the lives of every clan cat fighting out there just so you keep the clan cats trust?" Hawkpaw demanded with her tail lashing.

"If the cats rebel, there won't be a chance of these clans surviving," Darkblaze growled. "I'd rather risk their lives this way than that way. At least now they have a chance."

"A chance?" Hawkpaw asked. "Nyka's out there losing because they've decided to fight just after they called a ceace-fire!"

"Cloudheart is overrun as well," Echostrike spoke.

"I'm sure Brambletooth is having some trouble," Sunrunner responded.

"They all are," Darkblaze growled. "It was the point."

"What sort of sadistic, lunatic plan did you come up with?" Hawkpaw hissed.

"Nyka and Cloudheart were at a standstill, the rogues fighting Brambletooth were about to be reinforced, and Duskstar needs the disorder to learn how to correctly combine his—"

"This isn't training, Darkblaze!"

"I know!" Darkblaze shouted as he stood up. "The war was becoming a stalemate, and now it isn't. Now I can control it."

"Control it?" Hawkpaw hissed. "You just created the most chaotic counterattack in the history of these clans!"

"Nyka will now have the chance to show her strength to the front, which can then become stronger," Darkblaze said. "Duskstar will learn, and become strong enough to defend his front. Streamstar and Brambletooth can take this chaos to their advantage and advance. Cloudheart will need the shift in strength."

"You've thought of everything," Leopardleap breathed. Darkblaze's sharp yellow eyes caught hers.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be standing here."

"If you're so smart, tell me how you plan to deal with this new 'Prisoner of War' movement you've started," Hawkpaw hissed.

"I know it is only a matter of time before clan cats are captured," Darkblaze said.

"What?" Sunrunner said.

Darkblaze went on, "When such an event happens, we will send a patrol to sneak inside the camp and get them."

"And if that fails?" Hawkpaw hissed with her teeth bared.

"Now we have something to negotiate with," Darkblaze responded.

"Negotiate?" Hawkpaw growled. "That's hardly something to negotiate with!"

"If I promise this won't happen again—"

"How would they know you'd keep your promise?" Hawkpaw interrupted.

"How would I know they'd keep theirs?" Darkblaze asked. "The negotiation depends upon the situation and who gets captured."

"Are you kidding me?" Hawkpaw hissed. "Every cat out there is important—"

"The Elementals are more important than the clan cats," Darkblaze interrupted. "They are our only clear advantage."

"You can't think that!" Leopardleap intervened. "Everyone's life is just as real and strong as ours!"

Darkblaze stood up and snapped his gaze to hers. Angrily, he bellowed, "I don't have the luxury of believing I can save every cat fighting out there right now! I can't see them as cats I used to know or cats which live like I do! I must see them as numbers, because if I don't, I will make the mistake of trusting they will all make this out alive, and they won't!" Leopardleap, with wide-eyes, took a step back. The dark warrior averted his eyes and drifted away from the medicine cat.

"Darkblaze, I. . ."

She drifted, and there was an akward silence.

"Return to your fronts," he said, without looking at them.

Hawkpaw scoffed, but left nevertheless with Leopardleap behind her. Sunrunner hesitated, but eventually followed the others.

Echostrike stayed.

"I told you—"

"You may be a Commander, but you are still younger than me," Echostrike said.

"Hawkpaw put you up to this," Darkblaze hissed under his breath.

"No," she responded.

"Fine," he snapped. "Just don't get in the way." Sourly, he stomped a few fox-lengths away and sat down.

* * *

Nyka sliced her claws through the skin of the rogue she was fighting. Blood stained her short white fur, but as far as she knew, she wasn't wounded at all.

Quickly, she glanced around. The chaos ensued. The rogues were fighting fiercely, so much that they had lost three fox-lengths of ground in the beginning of the battle, and a few more since then.

And the clan cats were not listening to her.

"I told you to hang them from the left, you mouse-brains!"

No one appeared to listen.

_Not this again, _she thought.

_The argument is over; Hawkpaw should be returning, _Snow reported.

_Did Darkblaze get scolded, or did he find a way out of this one, too? _Nyka asked as she dashed forward into the battle.

_He had. . .reasons, _Snow responded. _He will most likely pay for those reasons on a later date. _

_Wonderful, _Nyka growled.

The battle around her cleared slightly, and she saw the rogues pushing forward through the clan cats, who tried their hardest.

"Nyka!"

The white-she-cat's ears perked, and as she inched forward, turning slowly, her eyes darted from every direction. Finally, she saw the familiar brown tom squeezing through a rugged fight before facing her.

"Nyka, no one wants to listen to you," Rowanpaw said quickly.

"I think I've figured that out," Nyka hissed, glancing around, noticing every battle.

"I'm being serious," the tabby tom said sharply. "They've all decided you're leading them the wrong way - I don't know. They won't listen to you, no matter what you say."

"Duck."

"I—what?" he asked.

"Duck!"

The brown tom's eyes widened, Nyka swiped her paw and scraped it against the ground. Ice flew over the ducking tom's head, and the rogue behind him fell easily.

"If they won't listen to me, they won't survive," Nyka spat.

"They still won't, not after what Darkblaze did," Rowanpaw told her. "They don't trust you."

"Of course," Nyka sighed. "What are they planning on doing?"

"They're grouping up, facing it head on," Rowanpaw responded.

"Mouse-brains," Nyka said with a roll of her eyes. She flicked her tail, and three ice spikes appeared and chased after a rogue who decided to run away once he discovered who he was fighting.

For a moment, they just stood there, among the chaos. Cats yowled, frosted new undergrowth crunched, flesh ripped, threats were shouted.

"Let them," she said finally. "Do what they want you to do."

"But—"

"When they screw up, watch the sky," she interrupted. "I'll be there to save their sorry tails, and maybe _then _they'll listen to me."

Rowanpaw nodded, and turned toward the group of clan cats fighting a useless battle. Nyka rolled her eyes and made her way to the nearest tree. She clawed her way up, and finally, she sat herself on an invisible branch.

_The leaves are returning, _she realized.

_Be thankful, _Snow spat. _They're hiding you right now._

_What's got your tail in a knot?_

_I—_

_Never mind, I remembered I don't really want to know, _Nyka interrupted her.

Snow hissed .

_You're an insufferable mouse-brain, _she growled.

_You and me both, _Nyka grinned.

Nyka's sharp blue eyes darted from one side to the other. Duckfeather lead the front. Leopardleap's father seemed to be her adviser. They pushed forward. The rogues' pushed back. Rowanpaw was caught by a black rogue. The clan cats were being pushed back. Duckfeather was injured. The rogues advanced.

_Now would be your time, would it not? _Snow questioned.

_Stop being impatient, _Nyka said, though she could feel her body buzzing and the need to run.

The white she-cat glanced to the branches ahead of her. Though the trees were similar to the ones on _her _side of the territory, she knew they were further apart.

Nyka took a deep breath.

She jumped onto an ice bridge which appeared as she ran, and shot ice spikes down as she ran. Rogues yowled in agony. She continued with her spikes.

"What was—?"

"It's coming from the sky!"

"The trees, you mouse-brains!"

"The ice Elemental?"

"Where's Panther when you need—?"

The cat was interrupted by an ice spike in the stomach.

The rogues scattered, but it was no use. The she-cat seemed to be everywhere. Nyka, meanwhile, jumped from tree to tree, barely making it to each side before her weight forced the ice bridges to collapse. Her breathing was rapid, and her heart beat was quicker. Soon, she prayed. This had to end soon.

"Retreat!" a rogue finally called. "Retreat!"

"Advance!" Rowanpaw shouted quickly. "Chase them!"

The clan did as they were told, too shocked to do otherwise. Nyka watched as they pushed back to their border, running along above them in the trees.

"Stop at the border!" Rowanpaw yowled, halting. "Stop at the border!"

Once the clan cats halted their movement, the rogues turned around with their bristled tails and watched them carefully. However, the distrust faded quickly, and they soon began to relax. The clan cats, meanwhile, matched their body language.

"We did it!" Duckfeather exclaimed. The clans cheered, praying to StarClan, exclaiming in awe.

And then Nyka leaped down from the oak tree's branch.

The clans grew quiet, and sat up straight. A few of the younger ones averted their eyes and lowered their heads. The senior warriors, along with Duckfeather, stood their ground and stared at her.

"This victory is ours," Nyka spoke. "Barely."

"We drove them six fox-lengths back—"

"We could have drove them back ten had you listened to me the first time," the ice Elemental Mortal interrupted.

"We never listened to you!" Duckfeather hissed.

"You listened to Rowanpaw," Nyka said. "Therefore, you listened to me."

They all threw murderous looks to the brown tom.

"Don't call him a traitor—he was acting on my behalf without my consent," the white she-cat growled.

"T-thank you," came the small voice of an apprentice.

"For what?" Nyka asked.

"F-for s-saving-ing us," the apprentice answered back. Her eyes did not meet Nyka's.

"Saving you is part of my job description," the white she-cat responded. "No need to thank me for that. What you _can _thank me for is being your Commander. If it had been any other Elemental Mortal, you most likely would have been forced back a few more fox-lengths."

"You are so vain!" hissed a she-cat.

"Vain?" Nyka snapped. "Mudroot can't think for himself, Sunpaw would have caused more destruction than good, Leopardleap can't fight that quickly, Hawkpaw's powers can't target only one cat in a group, and Darkblaze needs to be safely on his island."

"So we're supposed to listen to you, a cat who's been our enemy for eight moons, just because you saved us once?"

Nyka sighed. "You're supposed to _follow _me because I was chosen by our Commander, who you obviously trust."

"He could have been making a mistake," hissed a warrior.

"Darkblaze doesn't make mistakes as big as this one would be," Nyka scoffed. "And even if did, you still shouldn't have a problem with me. I've led you through a half moon of war, and you still think of me as that apprentice who accidentally killed someone who had bullied me and abused me since the day I entered the clan."

"Dapplepaw was the nicest cat—"

"I. Don't. Care." Nyka snapped. "We could get into Clan politics and be here until the next moonhigh. Obviously, we can't talk about such things. We shouldn't even be thinking them. This war isn't as simple as a petty murder or a cat who haunted you. This war means much more, and sooner or later, you will all have to forget who I was—who I am—so that you can stand behind me and help me win this."

There was a bit of silence.

_Well that helped, _Nyka hissed to herself. _See, Darkblaze? Amazing speeches don't always work. _

"Graytail, Duckfeather, watch the front lines," she ordered. "The rest of you, help the wounded."

Nyka turned and strode casually toward the new camp. She laid down by the fresh-kill pile which was being created by the hunters and took a squirrel from the top before munching on it.

_Hawkpaw didn't show up, _she remembered. Then she rolled her eyes. _Probably arguing with Darkblaze despite the fact that fight can't be one. Good riddance. _

"Nyka, I—"

Nyka sighed. "Get away from me, Rowanpaw."

"What?" Rowanpaw asked, alarmed. "I just came to thank you for—"

"As soon as they see you with me, they will exclude you from everything," Nyka hissed. "Right now, that can't happen, seeing as you're the only one who can tell me if they're plotting to kill me or not."

"They wouldn't go that far, Nyka," Rowanpaw said lowly. "They have morals."

Nyka scoffed. "I doubt _anyone_ has morals in times like these."

"Look, can't I—?"

"No, you can't now leave before I humiliate you on purpose," Nyka growled.

"But—"

"Nyka is correct in ordering you away," came Hawkpaw's voice from a few fox-lengths away.

Rowanpaw glared, but turned and sulked away. Nyka rose her gaze and stared at the calico apprentice, who laid down in front of her and began eating a fish.

"Have you heard about Darkblaze's decision?" Hawkpaw asked after she had swallowed a few gulps.

"Unfortunately," Nyka sighed. "Does that mean we are to randomly take Prisoners of War just to let him make his point?"

"No, but any that we _do _take will be eventually killed just like the others," Hawkpaw stated.

"Well that's cheerful," Nyka said. "Anything else?"

"Be on careful watch from now on," Hawkpaw warned. "Apparently Darkblaze thinks the rogues would take cats from us and try to kill them after this fiasco."

"So not only do I have to watch my back in case some mouse-brain tries to murder me in my sleep, I have to make sure none of these mouse-hearted little kits don't get captured on the way," Nyka said. "Great."

Hawkpaw sighed. "Please don't abandon your willingness to keep them alive. They're kind of helping us win this war."

"Oh, don't worry," Nyka said before a yawn.

"How long has the cease-fire been going on?" Hawkpaw asked.

"No clue," the white she-cat answered. "I've just been hungry."

"I would ask how you managed to force them to even call the retreat, but it seems you took a more direct approach to this outbreak than everyone else."

Nyka shrugged.

"The clan cats screwed up, the rogues were advancing, and I was conveniently in a tree," the white she-cat responded. "What else can I say?"

Hawkpaw chuckled slightly.

"Whenever I need a laugh, remind me to come to you," Hawkpaw told her. Nyka smirked.

"I sure will."

"Nyka!"

The white she-cat's smile vanished completely as her ears perked, her neck lengthened, and her eyes searched for the source of the urgent call.

It was Leopardleap.

"Nyka!" the tabby shouted once more. "Nyka! Streamstar just lost a life! He isn't recovering, and the clan is having to retreat, he told me to come and get you, he told me he needed you –"

Nyka stood and padded past the medicine cat before facing the fresher clan cats.

"You are all under my command," she spoke to them, "but every cat has an opinion, and are entitled to show it. So think, as I explain, what you would do if I were Streamstar." She began pacing as more and more cats gathered to attentively listen.

"A life of Streamstar's has been taken, and because of certain conditions, he cannot lead as well," the white she-cat went on. "He has asked us—called upon us—to help him in his time of need. I plan to do just that, as gratitude for him allowing Leopardleap to be our healer. Now, I don't know about you, but I'm not ready to let a bit of tension get in the way of us saving the lives of countless others in Streamstar's front." She took a small breath.

"You may not like me, you may even want to kill me, but for a moment, think not of what I have done, what I'm planning to do, or what I'm doing. Think of Streamstar, and how he has lead you for the last several moons. Think of your clanmates, who are either wounded or dead right now. Think of StarClan, who is counting on you to uphold your Warrior names with honor, or die trying."

She paused and studied the tensed audience near her.

"Follow me if you wish," she said. Swifly, she turned and began running toward Streamstar's front.

Later that day, when she found out just how many cats followed her into battle, she would smirk and say, "I guess I'm better with motivational speeches than I am at persuasion."

* * *

Mudroot was fighting. Mudroot had raised the ground. Cats fell from the pillars. Their bones broke. Mudroot went on. ThunderClan cats followed him. He followed Firestrike. Firestrike followed Duskstar. Duskstar's commands.

Pillars rose. Hawks cried out. Cats upon the pillars cried out. Their bones broke. Mudroot went on. _Leopardleap, _he thought. _Leopardleap. _

Firestrike said they were advancing. The rogues were retreating. The rogues would turn to fight. The clan cats would slaughter them. The rogues would run. They would turn to fight. They would die. They would continue on.

The cycle was endless.

"Faster!" Firestrike shouted. "Force them back as far as they'll go!"

Mudroot forced a wall to appear behind him. The rogues would not be able to escape. Mudroot clenched his teeth. Neither would they. Not immediately.

They deserved the sentence. Mudroot thought that. Firestrike ordered an attack on the rogues. Mudroot hated Firestrike. They did not need to attack. They were doing fine. Were they like the rogues?

They continued fighting. They had started at dawn. It was sunhigh. The warm sun made Mudroot tired. The deaths made Mudroot sick. Firestrike made Mudroot sad. Leopardleap made him continue.

"Mudroot! Make a wall arou –"

Firestrike was cut off. Mudroot's gaze tried to find him. He was pinned by a large rogue. A black one. Shadow.

Mudroot froze.

"Run! Mudroot, run!" Firestrike shouted.

Mudroot turned. The clan cats turned. The rogues were sprinting in. New ones. They were out numbered. They dashed back toward the wall.

The wall.

Mudroot tried to force it down. He fell. He couldn't see. Paws trampled him. Cats tripped. Mudroot was injured. Mudroot hurt. Mudroot attempted to stand. Mudroot couldn't. He looked to Firestrike. He was blocked. Rogues on one side. A wall on another.

"No!" screamed on Warrior.

"We're going to die!" shrieked another.

"Mudroot!" they chorused. "Mudroot!"

Mudroot wanted to help. Mudroot couldn't. He had no energy.

There was screaming, and crying. Ten warriors, all caught between rock and rogues. Someone ordered something. The rogues separated. The clan cats were surrounded by rogues. The rogues ordered them forward.

"Move," the gray rogue ordered him.

"I cannot," he said.

"Move, or I'll make you," the rogue hissed.

"I am tired. I am injured," Mudroot spoke. The rogue's claws unsheathed.

"We have no use for weakness."

Owlclaw dashed over and spat at the rogue, who backed up a few paces.

"He is far from useless!" the brown tom snapped.

The rogue straightened up and glared at the warrior. "Then get him off the ground."

Mudroot was dizzy. The rogue walked away. Owlclaw nudged him. Mudroot stood. Mudroot swayed. Owlclaw let him lean on his shoulder. They walked forward. The rogues kept near them. The two were clumsy.

"You hate me," Mudroot spoke. His voice was quiet.

"In a childish way, I think I still do," Owlclaw admitted. "I guess it's because of jealousy instead of power, though."

"I am the same," Mudroot panted.

"The same?" Owlclaw laughed. "You were a weird kit, now you have—" Owlclaw paused. He tripped. On purpose. "Sorry." The rogues glanced at him. They looked away.

Mudroot was confused.

They went two fox-lengths further. Owlclaw stopped. Mudroot laid down. He sighed with relief. The rogues scoffed.

"That will be the last bit of relief you'll feel in a while, mouse-brain."

The rogues laughed.

Owlclaw growled lowly.

"I am stronger," Mudroot said.

"You are," Owlclaw responded. "And I guess. . .I guess I'm starting to respect strength. You've saved our – _my _– hide more than once, even though I'm less than deserving."

"I follow orders."

"But you dislike the inhumane ones, which means you aren't completely gullible," Owlclaw spoke. "And, right now, I will do my best to—"

"Hail, to the One Of Shadows!" shouted a rogue a few fox-lengths away. He was next to a rock. A tall rock. A silhouette appeared. Mudroot focus. He shrank. Shadow. It was Shadow.

"Greetings, ThunderClan Warriors!" yowled the massive black cat. "As you have known, this is a capturing! All of you will stay here, in my camp, under my rules! You, like the rogues you captured only a few sunrises ago, are now Prisoners Of War! However, unlike those rogues, you will not be murdered! You will be kept alive!" The rogues around them cheered.

"Pray to your precious stars that your Commander will not be foolish enough to save you," said Shadow, "because if he tries, we will slaughter him and the rest of your friends."

Mudroot collapsed completely.

He could no longer see.

"And now, before you, I kill only the leader of your small group," came Shadow's voice. "And this, as you must understand, is for the murders your side committed."

"Firestrike!" a she-cat screamed.

There was a small silence.

The rogues cheered.

The clan cats were silent.

Mudroot couldn't move.

_Leopardleap,_ he thought. _Leopardleap. Be safe. Be happy. _

"Are either of these two the Mortal?" asked a nearby rogue.

"No, sir," came another. "We saw him run off with three other elite fighters."

The first rogue sighed.

"What is your name?"

"Owlclaw," the Warrior responded.

"And his?"

"He—"

"I didn't ask you," the rogue hissed at Owlclaw.

"Leopardleap. . ." Mudroot spoke quietly. "Leopardleap. . ."

"That's an odd name for a brown cat, is it not?" asked the second rogue.

"Not entirely," the first rogue sighed. "His spots show similarities with the leopards."

_Leopardleap. . ._

* * *

**A/n :: I do not own Warriors.**

_Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait. My family fell apart for a few days, so. . .yeah. We're okayish now, but it really put me in a low mood for a long time. _

_Sorry for Cliff hanger #2. I'm not particularly sure what's going to happen next, since I have a few choices. But how well - we'll get to that later. _

_On a more important note, I'm making this book into a comic. =) If any of you who are on dA want to read/see it, just PM me, and I'll give you the link. _

_{o} The Assassins Anthem, may darkness be with you._


	30. Chapter 29 :: Discovered

_Dark, I don't want to mention this, but. . ._

_I understand._

The dark warrior, in his electric form, sat with Pinefur in the nursery. Three little one-moon-old kits scrambled awkwardly around them, playing Rogues Versus Clans. It was a relatively new game, but an interesting one.

Pinefur turned to smile at him. Gently, touched his nose with hers.

"Don't leave," she whispered.

"I'll come back," he said.

"In another moon," she responded.

Darkblaze laughed, but it was hallow sounding. "At least you get to see me. Leopardleap and Mudroot haven't gotten to see each other in a moon and a half."

"Is it almost over?" Pinefur asked.

Darkblaze stood and watched as the kits stopped their playing.

"Where are you going?" asked Shadekit.

"He has to leave to fight the big bad rogues!" squeaked Nettlekit.

"Can't he stay a little bit longer?"

It was Waspkit, who stood in the shade of the den.

"I wish I could," the Commander told them. "However, WindClan has requested me."

"Well, come back as soon as you can!" Nettlekit ordered.

"I'll try," he said.

Darkblaze padded out of the den and almost went back into thought when two familiar gray apprentices strode toward the nursery.

"Did you receive your ceremony?" Darkblaze asked.

"Yeah - yesterday!" Graypaw said with a giant grin.

"Duskstar said we can start learning how to hunt tomorrow!" Stormpaw announced. "Maybe we can hunt for dad's front, too!"

"Has he come to visit you since the last time I have been here?" he inquired.

Stormpaw shook his head. "No, but mother said he's probably just busy. Is that true?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Darkblaze responded. "I think he would be glad to see you, though."

"I can't wait!" Graypaw said.

Darkblaze continued toward WindClan. He strolled through the forest, ignoring Lightning's polite reminders of his meeting with Fogstar. For what he was doing, the leader could wait.

Planning.

ShadowClan was slowly coming back under their control. Brambletooth moved at a steady pace, taking two pawsteps forward for every pawstep back. Streamstar was keeping the front line moving, though not as quickly as the other warrior.

RiverClan was doing brilliantly. So well, in fact, that Nyka was constantly sending reinforcements to Streamstar's front if he needed it. Leopardleap told him it was because of Nyka's support. Finally, everything seemed to go as planned for the white Elemental Mortal.

WindClan. It was holding on longer than Darkblaze had anticipated. They were at a stalemate, but it was better than how they were doing. Cloudheart finally managed to gain the expierence he needed to lead the clan to victory.

Of course, Darkblaze was still creating plan B, C, and D, if needed. He knew Shadow, and he knew that black tom was sneaky. The Commander always tried to look through his eyes and answer questions. Questions like why in StarClan's name Shadow didn't seek revenge after the execution.

There was a rustle in the bushes. Darkblaze stopped. As the scent of a ThunderClan warrior came to him, an unfamiliar brown tom appeared in front of him with a mouse in his mouth. They stared at each other. Darkblaze could see the desire in the tom's green eyes.

"How are you, Commander?" the tom asked.

"I am alive," Darkblaze responded with a dip of his head. "I see you are hunting. How long have you been injured?"

"A moon," the tom answered with a flick of his ear. "I was lucky. A few more were wounded worse than I was."

Darkblaze tilted his head. "Did Leopardleap come to help you?"

The tom stiffened.

"Of course," he answered.

Darkblaze tensed.

_He's lying, _Darkblaze thought.

_No, he's just skirting around the truth, _Lightning told him. _Act like you're moving on. If he wants to tell you—_

_He will, _Darkblaze finished.

"I should let you get back to your duties," Darkblaze spoke with another dip of his head. "Stay sharp."

The dark warrior turned and padded away with a confident stride. The brown tom did not move, judging by the sounds behind him.

Finally, "Commander, wait!"

Darkblaze stopped and faced the tom.

"Yes?"

"I should have told you sooner," he said. "We all should have, but we didn't. . ." He drifted, shaking his head.

"You do not have to worry about your fears," Darkblaze promised the tom. "Continue."

The tom sighed and gazed straight through the Commanders eyes. "The rogues took ten of our warriors a moon ago." Darkblaze tensed. "Duskstar told us not to tell anyone, I don't know why. He just repeated that it was important. I was one of the four that got free, barely, but I. . .They were screaming for help, all of them, and I had to run. I know I should have confessed earlier. What's happening to those warriors. . .I couldn't even imagine. . ."

"I am assuming Mudroot was kept from knowing as well," Darkblaze said. The tom flinched and lowered his head.

"No, he. . .He was one of the ten who were taken."

Darkblaze froze.

_Lighting—_

_I'm on my way, _the black tom interrupted.

"Continue with your hunt," Darkblaze ordered.

"Are you going to get them out?" the tom questioned.

"As best I can."

"Thank you," the tom spoke.

Darkblaze nodded. "You will be rewarded for your honesty."

Then the Commander surged forward toward Duskstar's front.

* * *

It did not take Darkblaze long to enter the make shift camp near the front. Cats rose their heads and narrowed their eyes, and a lot of them whispered to their neighbor. The electric cat, however, continued toward the large brown tom.

"It is surprising to see you here, Commander," Duskstar spoke. "May I ask—?"

"Leave," Darkblaze ordered. "Return to ThunderClan camp immediately."

Duskstar's eyes narrowed.

"I don't see why you would—"

"You know why," the Commander snapped. "Ten is a lot more than five, Duskstar."

The leader clenched his jaw.

"I'll have you know that I have tried my best not to bother you with the information," Duskstar spoke.

"It would not bother me to know one of the Elemental Mortals is currently in the hands of the rogues, who could very well take his power away and erase any chance of ThunderClan winning this front."

Duskstar tensed.

"You have no right to tell me—"

_Dark -_

"I have every right," Darkblaze interrupted. "You agreed to that once you declareed war against these rogues. I saw you fit to lead when we began, but not now. Your quarries with me are too great, apparently, and I won't tolerate that."

"I am the leader of ThunderClan!" Duskstar snapped, lashing his tail.

"And I am the leader of the Elementals!" Darkblaze roared, allowing lighting to flash and thunder to roll above them. "I am not apart of your clan, anyway. You have no say over what I do, nor any right to defy me. Now _leave." _

Duskstar stood up confidently for about a heart-beat. However, he slowly released the tension and began to walk away.

"After this war, you will pay for this," the leader threatened.

"After this war, I won't care," Darkblaze countered.

Once Pinefur's father had disappeared, Lighting said, _I need your help. I found Mountain, but he's. . .I don't know. I can see him, but he is frozen. _

_I'll be right there, _Darkblaze said. Two electric eagles appeared and flew off.

"I will return," he promised the ThunderClan cats. "Should the rogues decide to fight, follow Firestrike."

"Sir, he. . .he's gone," one of the injured spoke up. "I saw it right before I escaped—they killed him."

The Commander sighed.

"Get Fernfur—have her decide."

He disappeared.

In the Elemental's realm, Darkblaze appeared. He blinked for a few moments and gained awareness for all that was around him.

"What kept you?" Lightning asked.

"Firestrike is dead," Darkblaze said, padding forward. Then he saw the scene in front of him.

The ledge of a mountain, covered in ferns, hanging moss, sprouts of grass, bramble and a single tree. Beside the tree stood Mountain, completely frozen with open eyes, as if time had stopped.

"Do you think Natas got to him?" Darkblaze questioned.

"No," Lightning said. "It doesn't look the same."

"What game are you playing, Shadow?" the dark warrior asked himself as he walked closer to the stagnant Elemental. "If it isn't the same, I doubt doing what I did with you would work."

"Should we move him?" Lightning asked.

"Shoving him from his position might work, but why would it?"

"It might allow him to be away from Mudroot, who is technically surrounded by Natas."

Darkblaze's eyes narrowed.

"Can you move him to our element?" the Commander asked.

"No," Lightning answered. "But I can move him to the Elemental Stones. Why. . .Oh. I see. Natas dominates the rogues."

"Take us there," Darkblaze ordered.

He blinked, and he was in front of the familiar pond. Lightning stood on his stone, and Mountain was standing on his. The large brown tom had wide eyes, and was breathing hard.

The other Elemental stood forward and said, "Mountain, what—"

"Did you get him out?" Mountain interrupted, staring at Darkblaze. The wide eyes and tense body caught the Commander off guard for a short time.

"No," he responded. "I just learned about his capture today."

Mountain's green eyes widened further.

"Do you know if he's alive?" Darkblaze questioned.

"I can feel that he is still living, but you don't understand – Shadow is becoming impatient, he doesn't think you care about them at all."

The dark gray tom tensed.

"How long do you think we have to free them?"

"A moon," Mountain answered.

Water began to fall from the sky. Soon, the water Elemental appeared on the stone.

"Lightning—"

She paused when she saw the two others.

"Speak, Rain," Lightning said.

She hesitated, gazing at Mountain, but then she looked to the black Elemental and said, "Leopardleap wanted me to let you know Hawkpaw's condition is worsening immensely."

"How long?" Darkblaze asked.

"A moon, maybe two," Rain replied.

The dark warrior sighed.

"What has happened to Mudroot?" Leopardleap's Elemental mentor asked.

"He's been captured," Lightning responded. "He is alive and still has his powers due to some miraculous planning on Firestrike's part."

"I see," Rain spoke, resting her gaze on the Commander.

"Don't tell Leopardleap," Darkblaze told her.

Rain's jaw clenched.

"You expect me to lie to her?"

"You don't have to lie, just don't tell the truth," the dark warrior responded. "If Leopardleap knew, she would not be focused. Right now, I can't have that. If cats aren't getting healed, then we are falling further behind."

"I thought you didn't value the lives of other cats," Rain said lowly.

"I do if I can, but if I can't, I won't," Darkblaze growled. He turned his gaze to Lightning. "Alert the other Elementals, and pass along the message. Leopardleap must be kept from ThunderClan – she can't know until we've gotten him back."

"And how are you going to do such a thing?" Rain asked. "Shadow has far more capable rogues than Duskstar's front has warriors."

"Duskstar's front won't be fighting this battle," Darkblaze told her. "I'm still thinking. I will let you know as soon as I've come up with the rest of the plan."

"You sure are a secretive one," Rain muttered.

She disappeared.

Darkblaze watched everything fade around him, and when he opened his eyes, he was in his electric eagle form.

_Where are we? _Darkblaze asked.

_We're over ThunderClan territory, _Lightning answered.

_Shadow's rogues attacked, _the dark warrior sighed. _Who's leading them?_

_Petalfur, _Lightning responded. _Fernfur didn't have a chance to choose. _

_Stay here and do the best you can, I'm going to get my body, _Darkblaze told him.

_Are you mouse – _

Darkblaze blinked, and he was in his body. With a sigh, he stood and dashed through the island and strained his muscles to go as fast as he could.

* * *

Lightning dove into a tree and sat on a high branch while assessing the fight below. The clan cats were holding their ground, but they were completely scattered and unorganized. The black Elemental searched for Petalfur.

_If I tell him Darkblaze is coming, he could become unpredictable, _Lightning thought. _Not to mention the rogues would hear me. I can't let them think that. _

So Lightning scanned over the fighting cats again, and the knowledge came to him in waves. Those three were rogues, that one was a clan cat. Almost immediately, he knew who was who.

Six bolts came down from the sky, though two of them missed. Those which were hit either fell to the ground dead, or ran away with singed fur.

"Their Commander is here!" the rogue announced. "Search for him!"

Lightning narrowed his eyes before he flew into the air and gave a loud screech. Instantly, the rogues glanced to at the sky.

"Retreat!" called out the same rogue. "Retreat to the oak tree!"

The rogues ran further away, and the clan cats followed. The electric eagle dove down toward them, flying in between the groups of cats.

"Leave them be!" he shouted. The rogues turned around to face the clan cats as Lightning transformed into an electric cat and landed. His eyes gazed at them, ready for a counterattack.

It never happened.

The rogues got comfortable at where they were, and began to relax. The cease-fire had been called.

"We could have done more to them!" Petalfur hissed. "Why stop it there?"

Lightning turned to face the bully. His chest tensed up and his jaw clenched, seething underneath his pelt.

"Your clanmates have been through a lot," Lightning spoke firmly. "They need rest more than they need an advantage. You, especially, should know that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Petalfur growled.

"You've been injured for a moon," Lightning told him. "Leading was not something your body could handle, especially in a front you're not used to."

"What would _you_ know about leading? All you do is stay on that island and dictate what we do!"

Lightning tensed.

"I once led the entirety of the Elementals and StarClan," Lightning growled lowly. "I know a few things."

Petalfur narrowed his eyes.

"Wait, led _StarClan_. . .?"

"It appears I'm late."

The clan turned to face Darkblaze, who walked steadily toward Lightning and Petalfur, who's eyes widened more than two moons as he looked back to Lightning.

"You're not Darkblaze!" he gasped. "I'm sorry, I'm such a mousebrain, I didn't—"

"Save it for later," Darkblaze interrupted. "For now, we have to discuss the retrieval plan. I fear for Mudroot's life if he stays in that camp for more than a moon."

"I—"

"Get Nightheart and Fernfur," Darkblaze told Petalfur. "The three of you must all be present."

"Three?" Petalfur asked.

"Obviously you have some skill in leading under pressure," the dark warrior spoke. "You simply lack control and honor, which can be canceled out with Nightheart's attributes." Petalfur flinched, but eventually slunk away with his head down and his tail low.

"You're going to trust him to lead the front?" Lightning asked.

"No, I'm going to trust him to fake it," Darkblaze spoke.

Not long after, Petalfur returned with the medicine cat and the other warrior. Nightheart shifted in his spot, and Fernfur's eyes were narrowed.

"You know why you're here," the Commander said. "We must return the captured warriors at all costs, and as soon as possible. However, it will need the perseverance of many cats, especially you three."

"What is your plan?" Nightheart asked.

"My plan is to lead this clan until the warriors return to this front," he said.

Fernfur's eyes narrowed tighter as she said, "Darkblaze, the danger you are speaking of—"

"Is high, I know," Darkblaze said. "However, the morale in this front is low, and I must fix what these cats think of me. They need to see what I do in order to understand why I must stay in the heart of the territories instead of on the battle field with them."

"That can be done in a much less dangers front," Nightheart pointed out.

"Yes, but this front is now without a proper leader, and I cannot choose a proper one until I know what Shadow's plan is," the dark warrior responded. "Nevertheless, it is the only way my entire plan will succeed."

"And that part of the plan is. . .?" Nightheart drifted.

"We won't be allowing the rogues to choose when to battle," Darkblaze began. "We will attack them first, and we will do so twice as often as they have been fighting us." Fernfur's eyes widened.

"These cats can't recover in that time!" she exclaimed.

"They won't," the Commander agreed. "They will move to another front, while other cats move to this front. And when that battle is done, there will be another switch. In the meantime, the first group will be recovering until they eventually end back in this front."

"A shuffling system," Nightheart summarized.

"Yes," he said. "With WindClan's front, and Brambletooth's front. I trust both leaders to be able to handle new and tired cats, and I know they can boost morale if they must."

"What is the purpose of such rigorous fighting?" Fernfur asked. "Unless we're planning to save the captured warriors by storming into Nightfire's camp and taking them back, I don't see this as a good thing."

"It will permanently damage some warriors, I must admit, but it needs to be done," Darkblaze said. "If we do this, the rogues will be tired, and they will turn their attention to us. This gives us the opportunity to send a smaller group of warriors to sneak into Shadow's camp to eventually cause enough chaos to let the others free."

"So this won't be for just a few sunrises," Fernfur concluded.

"I see this taking a little less than a moon, though I can only assume. It needs to be enough time to become exhausted, but not too long, or Shadow will figure out my plan."

"How do you know he won't otherwise?" Nightheart asked.

"Because he won't know it's coming from me," Darkblaze answered. "He will think it is coming from either Petalfur, or you."

"How?" Fernfur questioned.

"Just like the others, Petalfur and Nightheart will be switch places for leadership. Shadow will guess that this is just a way I am trying to force the victory. Of course, Lightning will be flying around and doing things which I would do, as a distraction from me."

"So you'll be fighting with us?" Petalfur asked.

"Yes," Darkblaze said. "As extra incentive for the clan cats to fight well and as a reminder that I am one of them."

"What if a friend recognizes you from when you were. . .you know," Petalfur asked, his head a bit low as he glanced at Lightning.

"Windpaw was the only one who paid much attention to me, aside from Shadow, who I highly doubt is in battle," Darkblaze responded. "If someone _does _recognize me, then I will be forced to flee."

"You aren't worried about losing your powers?" Nightheart asked.

"There is still a chance none of the rogues have figured out how to get around my uniqueness, and even if they have, it doesn't matter. I can still lead and peform my duties without them."

_That is, if they don't just kill you, _Lightning spoke.

_Yes, though I doubt these three would like to hear that possibility right now, _Darkblaze pointed out.

_Such a clever one, _Lightning sighed.

"Should I send Windpaw out for herbs?" Fernfur asked. "It seems I'm going to have a lot more injured than I usually do."

"Prepare for the worst," Dakblaze said with a small nod.

"Would you like me to announce it to the clan?" Nightheart asked.

"I can do that, as I am not wary from the battle," Darkblaze answered. "You should all rest. At dawn, the first battle will begin."

_I assume I am to tell Cloudheat and Brambletooth? _Lightning inquired.

_You assume correctly, _the dark warrior told him.

He transformed into an eagle and took off into the sky.

* * *

An electric eagle came from the sky and landed next to Nyka in the RiverClan territory. The two conversed for a little while before a whisper was spread, one the rogues couldn't hear.

A brown apprentice sat next to a calico she-cat when he first heard the news. He thought first of his mother, then of his brother, and finally, of his sister. He stood. The calico she-cat urged him not to leave, crying out for him even in between coughs, but the brown apprentice kept going toward the electric eagle.

"I would like to join," he spoke.

The electric eagle nodded.

"Thank you, Rowanpaw, your contribution will be rewarded."

Rewarded. . .

As if the brown murderer really wanted that.

* * *

**A/n :: I do not own Warriors. **

_Hello everyone! Excuse for lateness: I got behind in school and writers block took over. =)_

_When I was editing this, I was SO said when Graypaw and Stormpaw mentioned their dad. =(_

Is this getting boring? I would like to know. =)

{o} The Assassins Anthem, may darkness be with you.


	31. Chapter 30 :: Rescued

Echostrike pinned a rogue and stared into his eyes. They were widened. There was a moment which their thoughts were the only thing that mattered. And then she bent down and bit through his neck. He didn't protest, just stopped breathing a few seconds later.

The silver gray she-cat turned and surged back into battle. Her movements were quick, though her intuition guided her. Her strength, however, was what really surprised her that afternoon. She could pin a full grown tom in seconds, if she put her entire weight in it.

_StarClan. . .what powers have you given me? _

The rogues were retreating. Nightheart shouted at them to go forward, and they did. After a few heart-beats, he told them to stop. The clan cats halted in a relatively straight line and hissed at the rogues as they, too, paused in their retreat.

After a small while, both sides were completely at ease. Echostrike watched as the injured wealky limped toward Windpaw, who applied the herbs by himself at speeds she rarely saw Thornnose reach.

"Darkblaze, get over here!" the apprentice shouted. "Don't make me stop what I'm doing and come after you!"

"Do you think after a quarter moon of you yelling at me I'd really ignore your orders?" came the Commander's voice. He was bloody, but not by much. However, since he had started fighting, his scar-ridden pelt had gained seveal permanent gashes.

Echostrike was simply tired, so she sat and began to groom herself. She noticed the apprentices starting to arrive, but still allowed others to eat before her. She knew with StarClan's new gift to her she would not need as much food.

"The clans won't be able to take this for much longer," came Skyclaw's voice. Echostrike sat up straight as the elder cat sat next to her. His heavy breathing and lowered head allowed her to know he wasn't feeling completely fine.

"We must, for those who are captured," Echostrike said.

"We're fighting too often, and too hard," Skyclaw complained.

"Imagine what those beyond the frontlines are feeling," Echostrike suggested. "It is what I do. If they are being forced through such pain, we can push through this."

"It is a mouse-brained plan," Skyclaw pointed out.

"Mouse-brained, but brilliant, and it will work if things go correctly," Echostrike responded. "I can feel it."

"Somehow, I doubt the benefits of this plan will out weigh the horrible results," Skyclaw growled. He stood and padded away.

Echostrike sighed. _This may seem foolish now, Skyclaw, but this plan will set things in motion not even Darkblaze could have predicted. _

Darkblaze limped toward her, but unlike other warriors with lesser wounds who hopped like their leg was broken, the dark warrior's discomfort was hardly noticeable.

"Have you seen Hawkpaw recently?" he asked.

"I saw her a few sunrises ago," Echostrike answered.

"Is she doing well?" Darkblaze inquired.

"Unfortunately, no," the silver she-cat responded. "She rarely sleeps because of the coughing, and she refuses treatment from Leopardleap because of Rowanpaw's absence."

"It was his choice," the Commander said quickly.

"I understand," Echostrike told him with a small dip of her head. "I do not believe everything is the fault of the leader."

"Thank you," Darkblaze said.

"Shall we be returning to WindClan?" she asked.

"Before sundown, if you can," the dark warrior responded. "The others need to be here before nightfall." Echostrike notice him stare absently ahead of him.

"You haven't rested since you announced this plan," she said aloud.

"A leader can't rest," he spoke.

"They can try," Echostrike pointed out.

"I am needed, and that is all there is to it," Darkblaze said firmly. She said nothing in response.

"Darkblaze!" called a nearby warrior. Echostrike recognized him as Petalfur. "Nightheart is still injured - Fernfur said he won't be able to fight well for a few -"

"He can rest for a night, but no more," the dark warrior interrupted him. "He must stay in the fight until this is over."

"But he'll die!" Petalfur exclaimed.

"If that is the case, so will you," Darkblaze hissed, standing up. The fake leader of the front lowered his head slightly.

"Fine, but when this is all over, you'll have StarClan to answer to, not me." The warrior sulked away, muttering something Echostrike didn't care to listen to.

"I will have a lot more cats to answer to than just those in StarClan," Darkblaze said with narrowed eyes at the disappearing warrior. "It will be truly amazing if they don't exile me." He blinked and turned his gaze to Echostrike. "Gather the warriors and send word to Cloudheart that he needs to be careful. Right now is when I expect Shadow will be returning the treatment using other fronts."

"That would be counterproductive," she said. "Stalemates are impossible."

"A stalemate would only happen if he had the power to compete with us, but as far as he knows, we still have all six Elemental Mortals on our side with their powers," Darkblaze said. "He wouldn't risk angering us too much."

Echostrike dipped her head in respect.

"May I see you as healthy as a newborn kit when I return," Echostrike spoke.

When she turned toward the rest of her clan, she heard Darkblaze say, "May I see you alive."

Her breath caught in her throat, and her head lowered. It was as if he had figured out a dark secret she had wanted to hide her entire life. With the feeling of ants in her pelt, she went forward at a quicker pace.

"Something wrong, Echostrike?" Breezestrike asked.

"No," she said. "We're leaving immediately."

The gray tom sighed. "I suppose it is time. Let me gather the others. Is it the same as always - the injured as well?"

"Yes," Echostrike responded.

"I will announce it to the rest of them," he said. "Let us pray to StarClan there will be no fight in WindClan today."

Somehow, she knew there was going to be a fight, and this one would decide the outcome of the entire war.

* * *

"Echostrike!" the white warrior exclaimed as she strode forward. "I'm really glad you're alright!" Echostrike smiled slightly at Cloudheart. It faded quickly.

"Darkblaze needs the others at his front before nightfall," Echostrike reported.

"I sent them on their way as soon as the scouts told me you were coming," Cloudheart told her. "How many were injured in your last battle?"

"There were only a few scratches this time," she replied. "Nightfire's forces are tiring quickly."

"Excellent," the white warrior spoke. "The faster they get tired, the faster these cats get Leopardleap's healing."

"Are you predicting a fight soon?" Echostrike asked.

"No," Cloudheart told her. "Well, maybe, but it won't be a tough one. They've been sending reinforcements to Nightfire's front. The plan is working in ways Darkblaze didn't even think of."

"Or didn't say," Echostrike mentioned. "How many have left?"

"About ten," he responded. "Enough to make a difference in battle, but not enough to advance on our own."

She nodded quickly and said, "I suggest we let these cats rest."

He bobbed his head in agreement.

"I'll announce it to them."

As the white leader of the front padded away, Echostrike sat down and watched the rest of her clan. 'Her' clan didn't sound right, but it was how things were. She was responsible for getting them from one place to the other, and so, she was their main leader. Cloudheart was above her as always, but he wasn't with them in every battle.

She began to groom herself again, but after each lick, the monster at the bottom of her stomach was gaining more ground. _There is nothing wrong, _she told herself. _Nothing is going to go wrong._

Suddenly, Echostrike padded forward toward the front lines. Then she trotted. When she got as far as she was allowed to go, she stopped and searched the ground.

_Why am I here? Why am I here? _

The color orange came into her vision.

"Echostrike?" came a warrior's voice. Cloudheart. "Did you see something?"

Echostrike did not take her eyes off of the distance as she said, "Something is coming. A large ginger cat. . .two of them."

"From where?" Cloudheart questioned. "Why?"

"No. . . not cats. . .they're too. . ."

Her eyes widened.

"Everyone get down!" she yowled, lowering herself to the ground. Everyone followed her command in a ripple. When Echostrike could no longer see cats if she glanced over them, she turned her attention to the creatures ahead of her.

Foxes.

"Oh, StarClan. . ." Cloudheart breathed.

"Is anyone on the other side of them?" Echostrike questioned.

"No, I. . .I. . .just accounted for everyone," he said.

"What about the hunters?"

"They dropped by just now and left toward camp," Cloudheart responded. "What's going on? Do you think -?"

"I know," she growled. Echostrike strained her eyes against the dimming light. Past the ginger furred foxes, into the bushes.

Silence followed her attempt.

"Ouch!" hissed a familiar voice. "Where are we?"

"Mouse-brain! Can't you see the fresh-kill pile? It's the front line!"

Cloudheart looked to her, but Echostrike was on her haunches, ready if the foxes made an attack. Meanwhile, the foxes became rigid as they stared at the kits.

The bigger fox crouched down, flicking his tail. Echostrike watched it carefully, tensing her muscles. However, another fox dashed by her, grabbing the kit in it's jaws.

Echostrike reacted as quickly as she could. Dashing forward, she lunged onto the fox and bit down where she could. The fox, however, bucked her off before sprinting away from the clan and toward the rogues.

"Get it!" Cloudheart shouted. "We'll take care of the rest!"

Echostrike swung around and chased the fox which was quickly disappearing from her vision. She was gaining ground, but it was fast.

Finally, Echostrike lunged and caught its back legs. The fox dropped the kit and turned around to grab the scruff of her neck. She yowled as it shook her, but continued to slash her unsheathed claws at its face.

The fox yelped and let Echostrike out of its jaws. She attempted to land correctly, but her paw flared in pain as soon as she touched the ground again. The gray warrior collapsed onto the ground, only to be taken by the fox and thrown.

"Now!" hissed a cat of authority.

Echostrike gave in and let herself close her eyes as she let herself sigh in relief. The kit was safe. For a moment, she only listened to the distant sounds of fighting, yowling, and yelping. In what seemed to be just a few heart-beats, there was near silence.

"The kit?" someone near her asked.

There was a pause.

"Dead," a tom answered. "The teeth seemed to have gone clean through."

"And the clan cat?"

Echostrike's eyes flashed open immediately before she stood and backed away from the group of cats in front of her.

The group of _rogues. _

"Calm down, mouse-brain," said a young tom in front of her. "If you move too quickly, you'll die."

"You. . .killed the kit. . ." Echostrike breathed.

"No, we didn't," said another rogue. "We killed the fox. It was too late for the kit."

"I am truly sorry," said a much larger tom, this one obviously being of at least some authority. "No one should lose their young in such a manner, especially in times like these."

Echostrike's eyes narrowed. The rogue was serious—that much she knew. When she glanced over at the kit, she saw the large bit marks too wide for a cat.

"Why?" she asked, gazing back at the last rogue which had spoken.

"I –"

"Get away from her!"

The clan cats gathered behind her, hissing and yowling at the small group of rogues stood with tensed muscles.

"Where's the kit?" Cloudheart demanded.

"Dead," Echostrike told him. "I was too late."

The white tom gave a sharp glare to the tabby tom he'd interrupted. "How dare you kill something so innocent!"

Echostrike stood and strode in between the two toms. "They killed the fox, not the kit. If you actually looked at her, you would see there is no way a cat could have made those kinds of wounds."

"You're sticking up for them?!" Cloudheart shouted.

"I'm defending them against accusations which aren't true," she responded. "They were trying to help, and they did. Without their intrusion, I would have been killed by that fox." Cloudheart's icy blue eyes stared into hers for a few seconds before they moved to the rogues.

"What advantage would this give you?" he hissed.

"We heard a cry for help, and we did the best we could," the gray tabby tom answered. "Kits and she-cats should be protected, no matter if they are one of our own or not."

"How am I supposed to believe that? I have heard of kits starved and beaten to death by your kind," Cloudheart growled. "I saw Darkblaze before he even joined ThunderClan. To me, it doesn't seem as if you care for your young or your she-cats."

"Shadow enjoys the torment of others. We, however, find it revolting. The other two rogue clans are the same," the tabby tom said.

"And I am supposed to believe every word of that?" Cloudheart asked.

"You can if you want to, but it matters not," he told him. "The war will still go on until one of the Commanders either surrenders, dies, or flees."

"So you are all still the same," Cloudheart snapped. "All forcing us through something we didn't even want!"

"What gave you the impression we want to fight you?" the gray tabby questioned. "We have fought you for over two moons now, Cloudheart, and every paw raised was forced."

"Seemed pretty voluntary to me," the white warrior hissed.

The tom sighed. "We fight because we would be killed otherwise. We are weakening, just as you are, and we don't want to become killers. But our lives and the lives of those we love are at stake."

Cloudheart narrowed his eyes.

"Shadow threatened you into this," Cloudheart realized.

"No," the tabby said. "Shadow manipulated us."

"Then stop fighting for him!" exclaimed a warrior next to Cloudheart. "Fight for us—and we'll protect you!"

"It doesn't seem as if the last group of rogues which made it into the hands of your Commander did so well," the gray tabby tom pointed out. "Besides this, we fight for more reasons than for life."

"And those are?" Cloudheart inquired.

"For the land," he answered. "For moons, many of us have wandered, all starving and wounded from fights over scraps. Now, at the tips of our paws, we have the ability to seize a land filled with prey. For ourselves and our families. That is what we fight for."

Cloudheart's eyes were narrowed, but he said nothing.

"Gorsekit!"

Echostrike watched as the queen sprinted toward the dead kit in tears. She began grooming it, mewing sorrowful words in between the licks. The sister sat next to her mother with wide eyes and a dying innocence.

"For tonight, I, Moon, call a truce to both my clan and the clan we fight," announced the tabby tom loudly. "The fight planned under the skystars will be postponed so that those who have lost a love one can grieve."

He turned to face Cloudheart once more.

"There will come a day when I will meet you in battle, and on that day only one of us will survive," Moon began. "I pray than on that day we will fight not as good and evil, but as a tom protecting what he fights for."

With a dip of his head, the gray tabby turned and retreated to the rogues' part of the territory. The silver she-cat glanced to Cloudheart, who stared distantly toward wehre Moon had gone.

A flash came to Echostrike.

First, of Rowanpaw, and then of Sunpaw. She only saw flashes of their faces, of emotions she couldn't make sense of. Then she saw Leopardleap and Mudroot, and a wave of water. And, finally, Hawkpaw, now with one blue eye.

Echostrike closed her eyes tightly, and opened them.

Finally, she understood.

A tear escaped her eyes.

* * *

Echostrike strode through the grass at a face pace. It was nearing dawn, and she knew Darkblaze had planned an attack at sunhigh. However, as the familiar scent filled her nose, she nearly sighed with relief.

"Stop!" hissed a cat.

"It is me, Echostrike," she responded. "Send for my mother—we need to speak."

"At once, Echo," the tom said with a dip of his head.

As he snuck away through the tall grass, Echostrike looked to the fading stars. An image came among them, and immediately, she looked at her paws.

_Reminding me it's worth it isn't going to make me feel better, _she hissed to herself. With a sigh, she thought, _This is for the clans. _

"Echostrike, is it time?"

The silver she-cat glanced upward to the white cat before her.

"No," Echostrike told her. "The evacuation will happen in a little under a moon."

"How do you know this?" her mother asked.

"I saw it," she said. "Mudroot will be with you, along with Darkblaze's. . .friend and her kits. You will be well protected, but you will not have much time to leave. We will come to you from RiverClan's territory."

"Why not WindClan's?" the white she-cat questioned.

Echostrike stiffened.

"WindClan's territory will no longer belong to the clans," she answered.

Wave shifted nervously. "Are you certain about this?"

"Everything I've said so far has come true, hasn't it?" Echostrike pointed out. "Besides, I now know why I can see things in the future and understand things I shouldn't. There is no doubt in my mind that all of this will happen." Wave's eyes narrowed.

"Can you tell me?"

"No," Echostrike said. "Not yet." Wave nodded.

"Alright," she responded. "What of you? Where will you be when the evacuation happens?"

"Wherever Darkblaze wishes me to go," Echostrike answered.

"Are you certain you do not want to join me once again?" Wave asked.

"My place is with the clans," the silver cat told her mother. "My destiny does not extend further than that."

"Fair enough," Wave sighed.

"Have you decided where you will go?" Echostrike asked.

"I was trying to decide that, actually," the white she-cat mentioned. "I. . .I've been thinking of heading toward the direction my sister went – up the mountain."

"Why so much interest in her all of a sudden?" the gray cat inquired.

"I want to know if she's alive, and how on earth her kit managed to find himself in a group of rogues," Wave answered.

"If you're talking about Darkblaze –"

"They are too similar," her mother interrupted. "It was like looking in the past. If they aren't related, then we definitely aren't."

There was a few heart beats of silence.

"Don't go into the mountains," Echostrike advised. "There is only darkness there, and the rogues might catch you on the way up."

"Fair point," Wave said. "Is there anything else you would like to mention?"

"You will be on the run for many moons, with many hard challenges," Echostrike said. "I can't see all of them, but you will have your work cut out for you."

"Will the clans survive this war?" Wave asked.

Echostrike opened her mouth, and then closed it.

"No," she said.

Wave sighed.

"Remind me again why I'm agreeing to protect all of your queens and kits?"

"Because Darkblaze, possibly your kin, asked you to," Echostrike answered. "Also, once those kits grow, you will have twice as many pure born cats ready to protect you just as you did them."

Wave nodded absently.

"So this is the last time we will see each other," she whispered softly.

"Yes," Echostrike responded.

There was a long silence as they stared in the distance. Crickets chirped all around them as the first rays of dawn showed.

"I wanted to keep you," Wave told her. "I didn't just abandon you."

"I know," the silver she-cat said.

"It is my biggest regret, that I couldn't raise you," Wave went on. "I pray to whatever god there is, whether it be StarClan or something else, that you live a life after this mouse-brained war. A good life."

"I will," she said.

Wave's gaze locked onto hers, and she smiled widely.

"It means the world to hear you say that," the white she-cat told her after she licked Echostrike's forehead.

The silver she-cat said nothing.

* * *

**A/n :: I do not own Warriors**

_I am truly sorry about how long it took for such a short chapter. I've been kind of busy with school, and my annual writer's block due to grass pollen has returned. Sorry. X{ _

_On a brighter note, we're getting to the exciting stuff. These next few chapters will be one right after another, hopefully, and very exciting/sad/suspenseful ect. =) This war is almost over (thank StarClan) and then we've got a few chapters after that. Yay! =) _

_{o} The Assassins Anthem, may darkness be with you._


	32. Chapter 31 :: Complied

"You've got to do better than that, Rowanpaw!"

Rowanpaw lunged forward and pinned the RiverClan Warrior.

"Is that better?" the brown tabby said with a smirk.

"Just get off of me, mouse-brain," the RiverClan cat hissed.

As Rowanpaw sat down and watched his opponent get up, he could see his brother talking to Brambletooth near the makeshift fresh-kill pile. The RiverClan tom – Grayfang – glanced in the direction he was looking.

"When was the last time you've spoken to him?" the gray cat asked.

"Since he visited me in RiverClan, I guess," Rowanpaw answered.

Grayfang lowered his head slightly. "He hasn't even tried to approach you?"

"Sunrunner has a lot on his mind," the brown tom responded. "He has every right to ignore me."

"You could go into battle any day now, and not come back alive!" Grayfang hissed. "There's no excuse for that."

Rowanpaw sighed. "Sunrunner doesn't know that – none of these cats do. To them, we're just here as extra help."

"Not for long," Grayfang muttered.

"Has Darkblaze mentioned anything to you about when -?"

"Not a thing," the gray cat interrupted. "Doesn't really matter, though. I'd love a few more days to train."

"Do you think we can do it?" Rowanpaw asked.

"We're like specialized fighters," Grayfang said. "If anyone can do it, we can."

"Hey, mouse-brains!" shouted a cream colored she-cat. "The fresh-kill isn't going to just wait for you!"

Both toms began trotting over as Grayfang called over, "You better not eat it all, or Darkblaze might not let you fight!"

"Oh please!" the she-cat said as they got closer to her. "I'm better than both of you combined."

"As if!" Grayfang scoffed playfully.

Bumblefur, the she-cat, lunged at the RiverClan tom and they both went rolling down the slight slope of ThunderClan territory. Rowanpaw grabbed a small bird out of the fresh-kill pile and watched the two play with each other as if they were kits.

"Doesn't it make you want to back to when you were safely in the nursery in your own clan?"

"Willowstreak, I didn't see you there," Rowanpaw said, glancing over to the white she-cat.

"The older you get, the quieter you become," Willowstreak spoke. "Though, that is not true for all elder cats."

"You aren't an elder yet," Rowanpaw pointed out.

"Had this war not started, I might have been," she responded. "But I just figured I'd give these clans more numbers."

"A good idea, from what I've heard. Are you sure you're up to this particular task, though?"

Willowstreak sighed. "As a WindClan cat, I don't have a claim of love to any of those captured, but I do know that the Elemental Mortal – Mudroot – is important for the continuation of these clans. And for my kin to have the chance to grow into fine warriors, I'd give anything, including my life. Besides, you all need the speed of a WindClan cat, and I'm sure going to be the only one you'll get it from."

Rowanpaw chuckled.

"You sure are," he said.

"How come whenever I see you, you're talking to the old ones?" came another voice. A smaller black tom came padding up.

"We're just more entertaining to talk to than you young mouse-brains," Willowstreak chuckled.

"You can't even say that with a straight face!" Blackpaw exclaimed.

"Done training with Briarclaw, I see," Rowanpaw noted.

"Of course I am!" the black apprentice hissed. "She's impossible! Every little thing I do wrong, she's got to mention! It's like she thinks I'm still a kit."

"You _are _the youngest one here," the brown tom pointed out.

"That doesn't mean she has to rub it in my face!" the apprentice snapped.

A brown tabby with a white sock came into view and said, "Oh, I have to, or you'll forget you're too young to take down a full grown badger single pawed."

"Come to ruin my social life too?" hissed Blackpaw.

"No, I just came to eat," Briarclaw responded. "However, if you'd like me to embarrass you, I would be more than happy to - "

"Oh, stop bothering the poor kit," Willowstreak interrupted. "Let us eat in peace."

"And sleep," yawned Rowanpaw. "Should we rest after we eat?"

"Darkblaze mentioned something about fighting during sunhigh, so it sounds like a good idea," Briarclaw said.

"Hey, Grayfang!" Blackpaw called out. "Stop harassing Bumblefur and get your tail over here! We want to go to sleep!"

"I wasn't –!"

"No one cares!" Bumblefur interrupted as she darted over.

"She-cats. . ." Grayfang muttered.

Once they all had their fresh-kill, and they circled in a group and began to eat.

"The apprentices are working more than usual," Willowstreak commented. "I wonder if that is a clue that we should be fighting soon."

"Let's not talk about that," Grayfang said. "Let's talk about something else."

"Like what, mouse-brain?" Brairclaw asked. "If you ask me, that's all we have to talk about."

"Must you always yell at me?" the gray tom questioned.

"Hey, has anyone actually seen Darkblaze in a while?" Bumblefur asked.

"I saw him on my last visit to my clanmates," Willowstreak responded. "He seemed to do be doing well, considering. There is still a lot of determination in his eyes."

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?" Blackpaw asked.

"It means he is still dedicated to saving the clans," the eldest cat answered.

"It could also mean he is still going to take deadly risks," Briarclaw hissed, pinning her ears to her head.

"No need to get hostile," Grayfang spoke.

Willowstreak sighed. "You have your reasons for distrusting Darkblaze, Briarclaw, but you mustn't use what he's done as a judgement of his character. He isn't evil, and he is doing everything he can to save us. However, he will make mistakes, and he will make decisions not all of us will enjoy. Such is the way of war. One does not always like it, but in order to return to the lives we were living, we must embrace it."

"So what happens when all of this is over, huh?" Briarclaw snapped. "Do we just let everyone live on, even though we've all become murderers, and our so called Commander is walking around as if he's some hero even though he's killed more than he's saved?"

"Mark my words, Darkblaze will not be celebrated or loved when this is over," Willowstreak told the younger she-cat. "Revered and feared, definitely, but not celebrated. And for that, I am truly sorry for him. No Warrior who has fought in this war should be outcasted like he will be."

"How do you know he won't be famous?" Blackpaw asked. "He's so strong and he's done so much for us!"

"Yes, but cats seem to always find the bad in others before they realize the good."

There was a small silence.

"Sunrunner isn't like that," Rowanpaw spoke.

"None of the Elemental Mortals are," Bumblefur spoke. "I mean, how could they be? They're the ones who were judged in the first place. They probably know a thing or two about being nicer than normal clan cats."

"Not _all _of the Elemental Mortals were treated badly," Grayfang pointed out. "Leopardleap was respected as a great medicine cat before this all started."

"It may have seemed so to you, but not to Nyka," Rowanpaw said then. "From what I've heard, Leopardleap was never up to the standards RiverClan had set when Reedfur was with them."

Grayfang stopped eating.

They all did.

After a few moments of silence, Willowstreak sighed.

"Shall we begin, then?"

"I hate this part," Blackpaw groaned.

"Well suck it up, kit, it might just save your life in a few days," Briarclaw mewed.

"Who wishes to start?" Willowstreak inquired.

"I'll go, I guess," Bumblefur said. She stood up, and began, "I am Bumblefur of ThunderClan, a Warrior and a protector. I chose to do this because my mate was captured, and I know that without Mudroot, we can't win this war."

Grayfang stood up, then, and said, "I am Grayfang of RiverClan, a warrior and a protector. I trained for this because I want to prove to Leopardleap, Nyka, and the rest of my clan that I'm not the bully they remember."

Briarclaw was standing as soon as he finished the last word. "I am Briarclaw of ThunderClan, a hunter and a protector. I have volunteered for this because I know Darkblaze needed help, and I promised to a friend now since gone that I would do everything I could to finish this war."

Willowstreak stood. "I am Willowstreak of WindClan, an elder and a protector. I wished to train for this because I want to give my last breaths to this cause."

Blackpaw pulled himself up, shaking a bit. "I'm Blackpaw of WindClan, an apprentice and a protector. I wanted to do this because I want my warrior name, and I want to see my father again."

Rowanpaw sighed as he stood. "I am Rowanpaw of ShadowClan, an apprentice and a protector. I am doing this because I want to redeem myself in the eyes of my brother, and I want to free Mudroot so Darkblaze can hurry up and take my Clan back from the rogues."

There was a small silence, to which a controlled fire just a few fox-lengths away crackled, and other cats spoke. However, they didn't.

One by one, they began to curl up and close their eyes. Rowanpaw was last, and as he stared at Sunrunner, he made his own silent oath. _I'm doing this for you, Sunrunner. I'm going to bring back Mudroot, I'm going to help this war end, and I'm going to let you take the Leader's position. After all I've done to you. . .you deserve it. _

And the brown tom curled up and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

A screech sounded in Rowanpaw's ears, forcing him awake. He saw the electric eagle land next to him as soon as he opened his eyes. Immediately, the brown tom sat up and awaited what was to come.

"Wake up," came Willowstreak's voice. Slowly, each cat opened their eyes to the sunrise before them, and then locked their gazes on the electric eagle.

"Is it time?" Briarclaw asked softly.

"_It is," _came Darkblaze's voice from the bird. "_Tell Sunrunner and Brambletooth about my need for you on the frontlines, and that the final stages of the plan are being set in motion. Then come to this front and prepare." _

The electric eagle shot up into the air and disappeared into the gray skies.

"I thought it was new-leaf," grumbled Blackpaw.

"StarClan knows what's happening," Willowstreak spoke. "This will give us the cover we need."

"I'll go speak with Sunrunner," Rowanpaw decided.

"Do you honestly think that's the best idea?" Briarclaw asked. The brown tom starred at her with sharp amber eyes.

"This might be the last time I speak to him," he said. "Let me at least do this."

The ShadowClan apprentice turned and padded toward the ginger tom, who was speaking quickly to Brambletooth.

". . .are getting better at fighting with weak bodies. Sooner or later Darkblaze's plan won't work."

"I understand," said Brambletooth, "but we must put our trust in him. If we don't, this entire war will have been for nothing."

"Yes, but –"

"Rowanpaw, what is it you want?" the leader of the front asked.

"Darkblaze just came to us," the apprentice responded. "He says it's time to rescue Mudroot and the others, and that he needs us at his front."

Sunrunner tensed, but Brambletooth only nodded.

"Hurry," the brown tabby ordered Rowanpaw. "The quicker this can be over, the better."

Rowanpaw dipped his head respectively, and trotted back to his group, who just looked into his eyes and began toward the other ThunderClan border.

Rowanpaw, surprisingly, led. Willowstreak was near him, but everyone else was behind him. He felt as if he had ants in his fur, but at the same time, he felt as if it was something he was born to do.

Unfortunately, he was not the only one who noticed.

"So is this our battle formation?" Briarclaw asked.

"Seems like it," Bumblefur answered.

"That's odd," Grayfang spoke. "Isn't it usually Willowstreak who gives the orders?"

"Sometimes leaders are found in the oddest of places," Willowstreak said wisely. "If one were to have judged the Elemental Mortals, Nyka should have been the Commander. However, Darkblaze contains something she does not."

"What's that?" Blackpaw asked.

"Enough killer instinct to be a murderer, but enough compassion to regret killing for the rest of his life," Willowstreak answered. "It is all about balance."

"'Murderer' doesn't seem like the correct term," Bumblefur chipped in. "He doesn't kill innocents."

"Then what term would you use, mouse-brain? Killer?" Briarclaw asked.

"I don't know. . .Murderer just doesn't sound like him."

"It's because I was born for it," Rowanpaw said softly.

"What was that?" Bumblefur asked.

"You were all confused as to why I'm in front all of a sudden, and I'm explaining it," Rowanpw responded. "I was born to lead."

"I know your father was a leader and all that, but that doesn't seriously mean –"

"It was planned," Rowanpaw interrupted Grayfang. "I was to take my father's place after he would die, and my mother would step down as an elder. Sunrunner was going to take the deputies position."

There was a small silence.

"Does it always run in the family?" Bumblefur asked.

"Yes," Rowanpaw said, "and the clan likes it that way. They respected our family."

"What now, though?" Bumblefur questioned. "What happens when ShadowClan is liberated?"

"Sunrunner will become the next leader of ShadowClan," Rowanpaw answered.

"Why can't you?" Blackpaw asked.

"I murdered my sister, so despite the fact I'm born to lead, it isn't right for me to take responsibility when I have that on my record," Rowanpaw hissed.

"Didn't your brother kill your mother, though?" Bumblefur inquired.

"Bumblefur!" Grayfang hissed.

"What?"

"It was in self defence," Rowanpaw answered. "My mother tried to kill him because of her distaste toward his element, and he reacted accordingly."

A bit more silence followed.

"I still don't see how a monarchy could work," Grayfang said. "I mean, for the longest time, it's been the leader choses the deputy. How has this even been kept from the clans?"

"You can make people believe a lot with just a few lies," Rowanpaw answered.

"But why –?"

Somedoy interrupted him, and silenced the entire group.

"Stay right there!"

Rowanpaw tensed his muscles as he awaited for the cat to stand from the bush.

"Are you the team going into Shadow's camp?" the silver tom asked.

"Yes," Rowanpaw answered.

"Follow me," the tom ordered, turning toward WindClan's territory. Rowanpaw did, but the others did not.

"Aren't we supposed to meet Darkblaze at the front?" Briarclaw asked.

"There's been a change of plans," the silver tom responded, continuing to walk forward. "The battle has already started, so you're following me to the WindClan border to meet the other team."

"The other _what_?" Briarclaw questioned as the other cats tried to catch up to him.

The silver tom didn't respond to her question. They all just continued forward toward the other clan.

"It's something Darkblaze would do, if you think about it," Rowanpaw called back to the others. "There's probably another team who was trained just like us."

"_Why_, though?" Grayfang asked.

"To have twice the numbers," Willowstreak responded. "And to have twice the abilities."

"Silverfoot, is that you?" called an unfamiliar warrior.

"It is, I've brought the other team," the silver tom, Silverfoot, answered. In just a few heart-beats, they saw six more cats, all looking just as confused as they were.

"So Darkblaze planned two teams to be trained," came the voice of a torteshell she-cat in the front of the other group.

"It seems so," Rowanpaw spoke. "Did he explain to you how we're going to free the ThunderClan warriors?"

"He did," she said.

Rowanpaw nodded. "Then let's get on with it."

* * *

Rowanpaw trotted ahead, then crouched down into the slippery rock beneath him. He stared into the camp, noting its size and where they could be hiding prisoners. He sniffed the air and stiffened. Mixed with the overpowering scent of blood, he could smell Mudroot and other ThunderClan scents. Carefully, he walked back to the team.

"They're down there," Rowanpaw answered, "but there are guards."

"Then we need a distraction to get rid of those guards," Briarclaw decided.

A commotion began behind him, and as Rowanpaw turned around, he saw the guards were gone, fighting a basically unseen force near the entrance of the camp.

"There's our distraction," Bumblefur noted.

"Let's go!" Rowanpaw shouted, and they dashed down the hill as silently and quickly as they could. He heard the shuffling of rocks behind him, but focused on moving his feet through the slippery pebbles instead.

When they got to the cliffside, he leaped onto the ground and quickly dashed to a den hunkering near it in the shadows as the others followed his lead and landed in the camp.

"We won't be able to get any wounded or sick cats up that steep," Willowstreak told him.

"Let's just pray to StarClan we can at least get them around the chaos and the frontlines," Rowanpaw told her. "Are you a good tracker?"

"The best in my clan, if I may say so," she responded.

"Find them," he said.

Willowstreak took a long sniff inward as Blackpaw landed on the harsh ground. She opened her eyes and gazed at a den on the other side of the camp. Then she changed her sight to another spot in the camp.

"They're scattered," Willowstreak reported. "Two or three are in every den."

"Darkblaze wasn't kidding when he said this tom is smart," Grayfang sighed.

"Bumblefur, take Whitestreak and get the Warriors from that den over there," Rowanpaw ordered.

As the two crouched down and did as told, Briarlight hissed, "If we do it this way, they'll realize we're here and then we'll be trapped."

Rowanpw bit his tongue as they returned with a limping warrior, skinny and very weak.

"Thank you. . ." the tom whispered. "Thank you. . ."

"Change of plans," Rowanpaw spoke up. "Each of you pick a den and get the warriors out. Don't bring them back here, just take them back to ThunderClan."

They nodded and dispersed. The ShadowClan apprentice dashed forward to the furthest den and snuck in before they could catch his brown fur in the dim sunlight.

Rowanpaw stopped himself as soon as he was all the way in. It was Mudroot. He swallowed nervously before walking forward and nudging the tom.

"Mudroot," he whispered. "Mudroot, wake up."

The large tom stirred and sat up, but then he lowered his head.

"A dream," he said. "Nothing more."

"No, it isn't a dream," Rowanpaw urged. "Come on – we've got to hurry."

"A dream," Mudroot said, shaking his head. "Darkblaze won't ever come for me."

"Fine, it's a dream, so why not play along?" the brown tom asked. "It's not like you can die when you're asleep – let's go!"

"I can't," Mudroot said. "They'll hurt me. They'll find out I left. They'll hurt me."

Rowanpaw sighed. "Don't you want to see Leopardleap? She's waiting for you – she _needs _you!"

Mudroot paused. Then he stood up with shaky legs. Rowanpaw turned around, but just as he did, a sharp pain came to his neck.

Rowanpaw's mind would not work, and as he collapsed, he heard Mudroot say, "Now you see. They found you. Now they've hurt you."

_I am Rowanpaw of ShadowClan, an apprentice and a protector. I am doing this because I want to –_

* * *

Darkblaze surged toward a young rogue, pushed him to the ground, and electrified him through the claws that went into the tom's pelt.

_Something went wrong, _Lightning spoke.

_Of course it did, _Darkblaze hissed.

_Blackpaw is running toward the fight, _the electric Elemental explained. _He's wounded badly, and there doesn't seem to be anyone else with him. _

Darkblaze glanced upward, finding Petalfur not far from him.

"Night is coming!" Darkblaze shouted. "Night is coming!"

The tom turned, tensed, and nodded before replaying the message to everyone with a loud yowl. Darkblaze turned and ran through the fighting cats with as much speed as he could muster.

_Lead him to me, _Darkblaze ordered.

"Follow him!" shouted nearby rogues.

Darkblaze hissed under his breath, swung on his heel, and slashed open the tom's throat. The dark warrior turned back around and sprinted away.

_Be careful, _Lightning said, _I stopped him before he got too close to the chaos, and I've been talking to him. . .He's becoming unstable._

_Just keep him calm, _Darkblaze said, _I'm almost –_

A cat lunged into him, and they went tumbling down a slight slope. Claws unsheathed into his skin as he lashed out with his own weapons, only to find himself pinned in the end.

"This sure looks familiar, doesn't it?"

"Goldenfoot!" Darkblaze spat, struggling against the larger cat's strength.

"However, I know a little more about you this time," said the golden warrior as the dark warrior scratched and snapped in an attempt to get free. "And I won't let you get away from this place alive."

Pain.

Darkblaze screamed, and was otherwise paralysed. Several ThunderClan cats noticed this, but were unable to move fast enough.

He heard a distant voice, and held onto it:

_Stay awake, Dark! They aren't doing anything! Hold on!_

In just a few heart-beats, the agony subsided, and Goldenfoot's smile disappeared slightly. He still felt Lightning near him, despite the fact he was not. Darkblaze laughed a laugh befitting of his name.

"Did you really think you could hurt me?"

A bolt appeared from the sky and struck Goldenfoot in the blink of an eye. The Commander pushed the body off him, and darted away, praying to everything that Rowanpaw would be okay, and that Shadow would not harm Mudroot.

Lightning flew next to him.

_Are you okay? _

_No, _Darkblaze hissed.

He slowed as he got to the small black apprentice.

"Explain," he ordered. The tom stared with wide eyes and shaky legs. "_Now_."

"T-they're dead. . ." Blackpaw said. Darkblaze could barely hear his voice. "Briarc-claw, Willowstreak, Bumblefur – all of them. . ."

"And the other team?" Darkblaze questioned.

"They fought them back. . .we were trapped. . .we couldn't get away. . ."

"How did you escape?" the dark warrior pressed.

"I-I. . . Nightfire, he. . .he told me to g-give you a message. . ." Blackpaw answered.

"What is the message?"

Blackpaw hesitated.

"Now!"

"He said that you need to start coming up with better plans if you ever want your warriors out alive," Blackpaw said. "That if you. . .if you were going to get them out, you need to use your strengths. You need to use the Elementals."

Darkblaze growled in frustration and turned away from the apprentice.

_What would you like me to do? _Lightning asked.

_He wants me to use an Elemental to get to him, _Darkblaze growled. _As if! _

_The clock is ticking, it's only a matter of time before he finds out Mudroot is more important than he thought._

Darkblaze tensed his muscles, ready to send ten thousand lightning bolts straight into the ground.

_Fine, _he growled. _Contact all of the Elemental Mortals in whatever form you wish. I want them here as fast as they can manage it._

_Dark, if you go through with this –_

_I don't care anymore, _Darkblaze hissed._ If he wants a fight with an Elemental, I'll give him a fight with all of them._

* * *

**A/n :: I do not own Warriors.**

_Words: 3943_

_Pages Of Word: 430_

_Please note that I use 12 size and Times New Roman font. =)_

_I think it's safe to say my writers block is over. XD So, this basically starts a bunch of things. From here on out, the next few chapters are going to be in the time frame of about three days, so no more time skips. Well, there's one REALLY big one coming up, but after that, it's pretty action packed. =) Anyway, I really **hope you enjoy this chapte**r. I've been wanting to get to this point for a LONG time because it really** sets the ending and the rest of the story** in motion. =) ALSO, I've heard** this story can be quite confusing**, so if it is, please tell me if I'm resolving that at least a__tiny bit. If my story doesn't make sense, I kinda want to know. =)_

I have a few questions now.

**1.) Are you getting bored of this story?**

**2.) Are you liking the POV changes?**

**3.) Are the battle scenes confusing?**

{o} The Assassins Anthem, may darkness be with you.


	33. Chapter 32 :: Tried

Darkblaze sighed as he watched the electric eagles disappear to the other Elemental Mortals. Then he turnned back to Blackpaw, who's eyes were still wide, despite the fact his body had stopped shaking.

"Are you still going to save them?" the small apprentice asked.

"I am," Darkblaze answered. "And we're going to bring the bodies of the others back."

Blackpaw calmed down a little bit.

"Do you think. . .Do you think I should have stayed and fought with them. . .?"

"No," the dark warrior answered. "You did what anyone could have done, and had you stayed, I would not know what happened to the others."

"What do you mean? . . . What are you going to do?" Blackpaw asked.

"You and the others came in from the back, correct?" the Commander asked.

"Y-yes," the WindClan apprentice said.

"Now I know not to come in from the back of the camp," Darkblaze responded.

"Chase them!" came a distant yowl.

Darkblaze perked his ears and watched where the fight had been. It was over. Shadow was calling back his rogues and preparing his defense for the inevitable counter attack.

"Follow me," the dark warrior ordered. And they set forth at a quick pace toward the frontline which was being changed. Finally, the warriors stopped and stared at the enemy.

"Let them be!" Darkblaze shouted. "They won't be attacking anytime soon!"

The warriors glanced at him, but soon followed his orders. One by one, they began to comfortably sit down, only to nervously glance between their partner and Darkblaze.

"Darkblaze!" gasped a familiar black tom. The Commander looked upward to see Windpaw sprinting toward them. "I thought something happened—I saw you and Goldenfoot, and I didn't –"

"Heal Blackpaw," Darkbaze ordered. "It isn't over yet."

Windpaw sighed. "Darkblaze, you need –"

"Not right now," the dark warrior hissed.

"Darkblaze!"

The Commander turned around at the familiar voice, and relaxed slightly as he saw Sunrunner racing toward them. It was then Darkblaze also saw a sparkling ice path on an otherwise melted lake. From where he stood, he could scent Hawkpaw, Nyka, and Leopardleap.

_They're all crossing the lake with Nyka, _Lightning explained. _They didn't want to waste any time. _

_Remind me to thank them later, _Darkblaze said as he padded up to Sunrunner.

"Did they succeed? Is Mudroot here?" the ginger Elemental Mortal asked.

"No, they're dead," the dark warrior muttered. "Why else would I have called you all here?"

"All of them?" Sunrunner asked, with his eyes widened. "How? I mean, how many did you even send in there?"

"I sent twelve, but Shadow knew we were coming," Darkblaze answered.

"Another spy?"

"Yes, but that's the least of our problems," the Commander spoke. "Shadow didn't expect that many – he couldn't have. Now that he knows how desperate we are –"

"He'll realize one of the cats is an Elemental Mortal," Sunrunner gasped, his eyes widening even more.

"Exactly," Darkblaze responded. "And now he's called off the attack, which means he's building his defenses. The only way to get Mudroot out of there alive, is for all of us to go."

Sunrunner's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure? I mean, they'll know what we look like. . ."

"It matters more that I get Mudroot out of there alive," the Commander told him. "It's only a matter of time before Leopardleap finds out."

"Finds out what?"

Darkblaze stiffened before turning to face Leopardleap, Nyka, and Hawkpaw.

Nyka smirked. "Nice."

"It's time she knows," Hawkpaw said, gazing at Darkblaze.

Leopardleap looked from Nyka, Darkblaze, and Hawkpaw. "What's going on? What don't I know?"

Sunrunner stepped forward, "Leopardleap, listen –"

"No," Nyka interrupted, staring at Darkblaze. "I want _him_ to tell her. He's the one that made us keep it from her." Leopardleap's eyes snapped over to his, and he lowered his head.

"If we tell her, she won't be thinking correctly –"

"That's a lie and you know it, Darkbalze," Nyka snapped. "If she knows, she'll want to fight _more_."

"Why?" Leopardleap asked. "Can someone just tell me what's going on?"

Darkblaze sighed, looking to the ground. "Leopardleap, two moons ago several ThunderClan cats were captured and taken to Shadow's camp. I didn't know the first moon, as the information was kept from me by Duskstar's orders. When I did find out, the only plan which would have worked meant waiting another moon. Today was when they were all supposed to be back here, being healed by you, but Shadow figured out the plan, and the teams I sent out to free them were both slaughtered."

"You're stalling," Nyka hissed. "I'd get to the point, if I were you."

Darkblaze gave the white she-cat a sharp glare, but relaxed when he realized Leopardleap was staring at him desperately.

"One of the cats captured two moons ago was. . .was Mudroot."

Darkblaze was not looking into her eyes, but he heard her gasp of horror. He heard movement, and he heard comforting whispers from Hawkpaw.

"You didn't tell me. . ." she said softly. "He was in the most dangerous place, he was with the rogues, and you didn't tell me. . .You didn't tell me. . ."

"I couldn't," Darkblaze said, his voice firm but weak in his mind. "If I told you, you would have been too focused on him, and not on the cats that needed to be healed."

"You didn't tell me. . ."

Darkblaze sighed. "See? She's in no shape to fight now."

"You know, I still don't understand _why _she has to fight," Nyka reminded him.

"Isn't it obvious?" Darkblaze snapped, taking a step toward her. "Shadow now knows how important those cats are to us - to me! It's only a matter of time before he finds out Mudroot is an Elemental Mortal. All of us have to attack with everything we've got. It's the only way Mudroot is getting out of there alive." Leopardleap's quiet shock grew louder.

"Why can't you send these warriors and just take a few of us?" Hawkpaw asked.

"Because he's got his entire front near the entrance of that camp, and the only thing I'd be sending them to is their deaths," Darkblaze snapped. "Besides, there are bodies we need to collect and dens we need to destroy."

"Since when do we destroy dens?" Sunrunner asked.

"Since now," the dark warrior said. "We need to wound them so they can easily be defeated at a later date."

"Why can't we just kill Shadow and end the war?" Nyka questioned.

"Do you honestly believe Shadow will be there?" the Commander said. "By killing those teams, he's basically encouraging me to gather you and attack as quickly as I can."

"I thought doing what the enemy expects you to do is _wrong_," Nyka said.

"He expects me to come with only one of you, because coming with all four of you basically gives away our only advantage," Darkblaze sighed. "He also expects me to come for him, but the only thing I want is for Mudroot and the others to be free."

"I thought warriors could only be just numbers for you," Nyka growled lowly.

Darkblaze's ears went flat up against his head. "I get enough of those words from ThunderClan warriors – I have no time to deal with them coming from you."

Nyka tensed.

"Enough!" Hawkpaw shouted. Both cats relaxed slowly. "Let's just focus on getting the captured cats out of Nightfire's camp. What was your plan, Darkblaze?" Nyka opened her mouth to say something, but Hawkpaw shot her a glare before coughing slightly.

"Leopardleap should follow Hawkpaw to get the Warriors, healing them if they aren't able to run," the dark warrior answered. "Sunrunner should focus on destroying the dens and any fresh-kill he may find. Nyka and I will be fighting anyone who decides to oppose us while Lightning will be flying above ground, shooting any rogue attempting to get too close to the ones that aren't fighting."

"What are your laws on killing, O great and mighty Commander?" Nyka hissed.

"Kill any toms you may find," Darkblaze said, "but leave the she-cats."

"Alright, let's go," Hawkpaw said. She turned to Leopardleap. "Do you want to fight with us?"

Leopardleap nodded a bit. "I need to find Mudroot. I need to save him."

Hawkpaw nodded. "Then let's get going."

Sunrunner and Nyka stepped forward quickly, talking hurriedly with each other. Leopardleap followed them both, absent-mindedly keeping up with the two Elemental Mortals. Darkblaze, however, went behind them all to be shoulder and shoulder with Hawkpaw.

She coughed loudly, so he waited to talk. Finally, he said, "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'm going to die," she said. "Whether it be tonight or a moon from now it doesn't matter."

Darkblaze nodded slightly.

"Look, there's something I'm going to ask you to do," he said.

"And what's that?" Hawkpaw asked.

"Sunrunner doesn't know about Rowanpaw being on the team," Darkblaze began carefully. "When he sees the body. . ."

Hawkpaw stiffened, but nodded.

"I'll keep him going," she said.

"It was his choice," Darkblaze reminded her.

"I know," she responded. "And he died honorably for it."

* * *

Darkblaze ended up in the front as soon as they got within a few fox-lengths of the camp. As he'd expected, the entire front was there, protecting it. Slowly, he felt his heart contract.

_You should have told Hawkpaw, _Lightning said. _If you suddenly have some sort of anxiety attack, it will throw them all off. _

_I'm not about to admit I'm still scared of this place, _Darkblaze hissed. _Besides, as long as I keep myself busy, I should be fine._

"So you and I go first," Nyka spoke aloud.

"Sunrunner goes when there's an opening," Darkblaze continued.

"And Hawkpaw and Leopardleap go when there's a bigger opening," Nyka finished.

"Do you guys read each other's mind or something?" Sunrunner asked.

"They're both natural leaders," Hawkpaw responded. "They have similar ideas."

"Ready?" Darkblaze asked.

"I bet I can hurt more than you," Nyka smirked, crouching lower to the ground.

Darkblaze, for the first time in moons, laughed. "I bet you can't."

And they were off.

Darkblaze sprinted toward the readied rogues. He called upon all the anger, sadness, and hurt he could feel, and began allowing bolts to zap the cats in front of them. Meanwhile, Nyka shot them with ice she gathered from the stream they were near. One by one, the rogues fell.

"You better keep count, mouse-brain!" Nyka shouted over the nearing battlecries of the rogues.

They pushed through the rogues with their strength and their powers. Nyka moved quickly, and Darkblaze moved as fast as he could. They pushed through, straight toward the came entrance, and he not once thought of the times he entered without any prey.

_See? All I need is a little destraction, _Darkblaze spoke.

There was a small silence.

_Lightning? _

Nothing.

_Lightning!_

_I'm here, _he said. _Communication will be weak. Natas's control over this place is hard to break. I'm having to use twice the energy to fly through this darkness. _

_Once it seems we've got a handle on it, start flying bodies over, _Darkblaze said. _Now don't talk to me until I'm out of here._

_Good luck, _Lightning spoke.

Silence.

Just then, Sunrunner came sprinting by him. He was basically on fire as he ran past the rogues and into the camp. Heart-beats later, she-cats screamed, other rogues yowled in anger, and smoke climbed its way into the cloudy sky.

Darkblaze took that as a cue to force the rogues back even further. He fought harder, slicing through fur and flesh faster. He used his bolts more, and the rogues cried out in fear as the electric eagle showed in the sky.

Not long after, Hawkpaw and Leopardleap ran through the large gap in the rogues. However, the rogues followed them inside. Nyka glanced at him before rushing through the entrance, and Darkblaze followed her. As she forced a large wall of ice to tower in between them and the Elemental Mortals, Darkblaze used his bolts to force them to the ground.

After about four of them, he felt himself getting dizzy. Carefully, Darkblaze stopped using his bolts and began fighting, praying Lightning understood what was happening. Nyka, too, began fighting more than using her powers.

Hawkpaw rushed past him with two wounded warriors. Darkblaze turned and protected them as they went through the entrance. No rogue followed them.

Leopardleap went by him, again with a few warriros. Nyka, however, ended up keeping them from the rogues.

Darkblaze was breathing heavily as Hawkpaw seemed to go past with the last warrior. His legs were weakening, and he knew Fernfur would force him into the medicine cat den if she saw the amount of wounds he had.

"Darkblaze—"

A fireblast pushed the rogue Darkblaze was fighting away.

"What do I –?" Sunrunner began.

"The bodies!" Darkblaze interrupted him. "Get the bodies!"

A rogue lunged at him, and he moved out of the way. In the corner of his eye, he saw the electric eagle dive toward one body before pushing up and flying toward the frontline.

_Almost done, _he told himself. _Almost. . ._

"Darkblaze!" shouted Leopardleap. "Darkblaze, I need you! Please!"

The dark warrior sighed, but pushed through the rogues and allowed Nyka to stop them from following him. The Comamnder ran straight to Leopardleap, who he discovered was in tears.

"He won't come out – he keeps saying you won't ever save him – he's not moving –"

Darkblaze dashed in the den, seeing Mudroot sitting in the center. He took a step forward and said, "Mudroot, come on, you need to follow –"

The tom reacted so fast, Darkblaze barely noticed it. In just a heart-beat, he felt a stinging sensation over his eye and felt the blood welling around it.

"Mudroot!" Leopardleap shrieked.

Darkblaze sat there, shocked, staring wide-eyed and the brown Elemental Mortal. Mudroot blinked, and then stared at Leopardleap.

"We need to go," he spoke.

Leopardleap nodded absently, helping him limp out of the den. Darkblaze breathed for a few heart-beats, and then he stood and followed them out.

The bodies in the camp were gone, and the dens surrounding him were slowly becoming piles of rubble. Sunrunner and Hawkpaw were nowhere to be seen.

"Nyka, wrap it up!" Darkblaze yowled as he darted toward the rogues attempting to fight her.

He sent a few bolts at a few of the rogues, sending them unconscious. This allowed for Nyka to fight her way through the crowd. At last, they were aimed at the entrance, ready to leave.

"Dark!"

Darkblaze spun around with wide eyes. The tortoiseshell she-cat stood wide-eyed at him, and then at a rogue which was coming straight for her.

The dark warrior called on his powers and forced an electric shield to engulf the she-cat. The rogue which touched the shield grew stiff, and then fell to the ground.

Darkblaze turned around to follow Nyka, but half way collapsed as he found no energy to move forward. He caught himself before he completely fell, and stood. Black spots appeared in his vision, and he became aware of the exhaustion in his body.

"Darkblaze!"

It was a distant call, and soft, as if his ability to hear was fading. He began forward, but felt claws and teeth enter his pelt before being ripped out.

A loud laughter of a she-cat entered his mind, ringing and echoing.

_"I've got you, little Almighty," _said the voice after it stopped laughing.

_Natas, _he thought. _Natas._

He was being drug somewhere. He prayed it was toward the front lines. He followed sluggishly. It was then he felt Lightning with him, and he released his anxiety and his worry.

_"Sleep," _Lightning said as Darkblaze felt himself being lifted into the air. _"I've got you. Sleep." _

Darkblaze let himself do so, knowing he was truly safe.

* * *

Darkblaze opened his eyes. Immediately, he felt as if it was leaf-bare, yet he could see the orange flames surrounding him. Carefully, the dark warrior sat up, realizing he had not been healed despite the fact it was nearly dawn.

He realized something else as well; he was surrounded by ice, which was surrounded by fire. Nyka and Sunrunner were either angry at him, or wanted to protect him from something.

_You're awake! _Lightning exclaimed. _Thank the Almighty. I thought you weren't going to recover._

_Is Nyka –?_

_Sunrunner is angry at you because of Rowanpaw, and Nyka's mad at you because of the incident with Rose, _Lightning explained. _Hawkpaw can't get anywhere near you, and both medicine cats are being kept away. _

_So it's come down to this, _Darkblaze sighed. _They don't even care of my welfare. _

_The ThunderClan warriors aren't particularly happy with you either, _Lightning spoke. _Leopardleap tried to reason with them, but she's conflicted seeing as you didn't tell her about Mudroot. _

_They're just going to keep me in here until I die, is that it? _Darkblaze asked, staring up at the stars.

_I've told them about you being awake, so they should be letting you go soon, _Lightning said.

There was a small silence.

_What am I even going to say? _He asked.

_Just tell them the truth, _Lightning said. _Let them decide if they prefer dying over honesty. _

At that moment, the ice melted and the fire disappeared. Darkblaze felt like he could breathe again. He glanced around, but didn't stand up. The tension around him kept him down, and his head lowered instinctively.

Out of seemingly nowhere, a fire blast came toward him, but was quickly stopped with a block of ice.

"Let me kill him!" Sunrunner hissed, stomping toward the dark warrior.

Nyka stood in between them. "Unfortunately, I can't let you do that. As much as I hate him right now, you aren't in your right mind, and you'll regret killing him later."

"He let my brother die!" Sunrunner shouted. "There needs be justice!"

"What in StarClan's name do you think I'm –?"

"Let me kill him!"

Nyka sighed.

Frost appeared in the grass between Sunrunner and Nyka. It accumulated onto the fire Elemental Mortal, and as it melted, steam rose from him. Immediately, his tensed body relaxed, and his expression changed to complete sorrow.

He cried.

Darkblaze's eyes narrowed.

_She just –_

_Released his energy, _Lightning spoke. _I didn't even know Elemental Mortals were capable of something like that. _

Nyka sighed again before turning to Darkblaze, who's head lowered again.

"See what you've done?" she asked.

"How would telling him about Rowanpaw's choice have changed anything?" Darkblaze asked. "He still would have died."

"You could have thought through your plan a little more," Nyka hissed.

"How was I supposed to know someone was going to leak information to Shadow so they knew when the teams were going in?" Darkblaze asked.

"Did you need two teams? Did you need Rowanpaw, or any of those cats? You could have just used us -"

"We needed to keep our identity a secret to the rogues," Darkblaze interrupted. "And everyone who died chose to give their life to this cause. They all knew what they were up against."

"And yet you didn't train them enough to recognize an ambush," Nyka snapped.

Darkblaze clenched his teeth.

"Everyone makes mistakes," Darkblaze said.

"And you've been making quite a few of them," Nyka hissed. Darkblaze flinched and averted his eyes.

"I didn't mean to jeopardize anything," the dark warrior told her.

"She was a completely useless rogue, and you nearly died tried to save her!" Nyka yowled.

"I-I don't know what I was thinking," Darkblaze said quickly. "I tried to ignore it –"

Nyka growled. "You don't tell us things about our loved ones so we can think correctly while we're fighting, and then you do something for someone who isn't even a loved one!"

She stopped yelling.

Darkblaze looked to his paws.

After a long while, he said, "Her name was Rose. She raised me for two moons. . .the closest thing I had to family before I worked for Shadow."

Nyka was silent for a few moments.

"So just because you mention your horrible past we're supposed to forgive you?" Nyka spat.

"You're supposed to realize it was an ethical mistake," Darkblaze said, now glaring at her. "Had that been Shadow, would you have done the same?"

Nyka growled. "You should not be making such remarks surrounded by those very willing to kill you."

"Except you can't," Darkblaze told her. "No matter how much you threaten me, I know you can't kill me. All of you have killed enough rogues to know killing an. . ._acquaintance _would be twice as hard."

"You wanna bet?" Nyka hissed, unsheathing her claws. A few other warriors did the same.

Darkblaze stared at her.

"So now it comes down to you," he said. "I'm sorry I couldn't be as perfect as you all thought I was. I'm sorry I've killed rogues just like you have and kept secrets from you for the protection of others. I'm sorry I'm frightening and uncontrollable. I'm sorry I'm scarred and untrustworthy. I'm –"

"Shut up!" Nyka shrieked.

Darkblaze stopped talking.

"Isn't that what you wanted to hear?" Hawkpaw asked. "How horrible -" she coughed, "- he is at being a Commander?"

"You're a little out numbered, don't you think?" Nyka growled as she glared at Hawkpaw.

"I don't care," Hawkpaw said. "He deserves more than to be ridiculed and discriminated for something we all would have done."

"You're taking about a lying hypocrite with every reason to be executed," Nyka snapped.

"Darkblaze doesn't just keep the truth from us because he _wants _to, he keeps it from us so spies like Crowfang don't know everything," Hawkpaw hissed. "And what he did today was a mistake, one each of us can relate to and know it is not something he will do again. Besides, you're always thinking of all the bad things he's done. What about the good things?"

"Like what, genius?" the white she-cat asked.

"He trained us so we could have a fighting chance in this war," Hawkpaw said. "He created an evacuation plan if worse comes to worse for cats who he doesn't even known. He's barely slept at all this last moon because he was too focused on getting these cats free. He risked his life fighting with this front so they could keep up with this intense schedule, and he further risked his life going into the camp he was almost murdered at so Mudroot and the others could get out."

"He was obligated to do most of those things because he was the one who allowed them to be captured in the first place," Nyka napped.

"He wasn't obligated to be the Comamnder," Hawkpaw growled. "He doesn't have any claim to these clans. All he has to do is take Pinefur and leave, and he could never have another worry in the world. Yet here he stands, still fighting as if he was born here and has a family worth protecting."

Nyka's gaze went back to Darkblaze.

"Why _are _you fighting?" she asked.

He was silent.

_Who knows? _he thought. _For Pineclaw, for everyone I see around me, for Firestrike's kits, for revenge, to keep these cats safe from what I've been through. Who knows? _When Nyka shifted nervously, he realized he'd said at least some of it aloud.

There was a bit of silence.

"There's got to be _some_ reason you've stayed with us so long," came a voice of a younger cat.

Darkblaze sighed.

"I never wanted to be a Commander, but apparently I'm the only for the job, which meant I had no choice," Darkblaze said. "When I finally saw the force at which Shadow planned to fight, I understood I really _was _the only one who could be at least be equal with him. Then it was just a matter of morals – I wasn't going to let four clans worth of cats die because I didn't have any reasons or the bravery to help them through a war."

"How is that supposed to win us over?" Nyka asked.

Darkblaze stood with his head up, as if to say, 'Does it look like I care?'

"Mudroot!" came Leopardleap's voice, which forced the dark warrior to look. The she-cat was helping the brown tom stand.

"Darkblaze is good," he said, his voice as strong as any other cat's in the clearing. "Darkblaze saved me. Darkblaze is good."

"He had to save you, or Leopardleap, Sunrunner and I would have killed him ourselves," Nyka hissed.

"I thought Darkblaze was evil," Mudroot said. "Trespasser. Darkblaze would not save me. Darkblaze saved me. Darkblaze did not need to save me. Darkblaze broke into Shadow's Camp. Darkblaze broke into Shadow's Camp without me. Darkblaze saved me. Darkblaze saved all of us."

"It's part of the job," Nyka sighed.

"I think Darkblaze would have done it even if it _wasn't _part of the job," came a warrior in the crowd. "I don't know if any of you remember it like I do, but when he finally knew about Mudroot and the others, he stomped over here like he was going to punish Duskstar much more than he actually did. It was like someone had told him that _Pinefur_ was captured."

"I do remember how angry he was," came another voice. "I remember being certain he would get them back no matter what."

"And since then he's been fighting really hard!" exclaimed what looked like a hunter. "He's been staying up patrolling so all of us can sleep and he's been planning and consoling some of the warriors that get injured."

More shouts came, all saying the same things, all making Darkblaze sigh with relief.

_They understand, _he said. _They don't think I'm a murderer._

_Clan cats will always surprise you, _Lightning told him.

Nyka glared at him, but walked away. As soon as she did, Fernfur and Windpaw sprinted toward him and asked him a billion questions which he couldn't hear. He just stared at them with a blank face.

Finally, Leopardleap came over with Mudroot on her shoulder, and after letting him sit down, she gathered water from the melted ice and began to engulf him in it. Immediately, he felt better as he saw the scratches heal.

Darkblaze suddenly remembered what happened before he fell asleep, and narrowed his eyes.

_Why isn't it like before? _He asked Lightning. _How am I not feeling any different?_

_Natas didn't actually do anything to you, _Lightning pointed out. _She just figured out how to take your element. _

Darkblaze tensed.

_That changes things. _Then he remembered something else. _What did she mean when she called me "little Almighty?" _

_I wouldn't know, _Lightning spoke. _I've never actually seen him, so I have no idea how he would have a connection with you. _

Darkblaze noticed the water coming off of him, and suddenly he felt as good as he had when he first started fighting Shadow's rogues just a moon ago. When he glanced at himself in the reflection of the water, he realized all of his past wounds that Windpaw could only treat slightly were now scars, as if he'd gotten them ages ago.

"You should have come to me earlier," Leopardleap told him quietly.

"You should be happy he came to _me_," came Windpaw's voice. "I had to force him the first few times, but eventually I got him coming to me after every battle."

"Have you gotten back all of your energy?" Leopardleap asked.

"Most of it, but I don't think all of it has been restored," he said.

She nodded absently. "I'll go get you some food." She turned and left.

"Leopardleap is sad," Mudroot spoke. "Leopardleap blames herself. Leopardleap thinks she should have healed you sooner."

"She had every right not to heal me sooner," Darkblaze said with a bleak smile. "I hope Nyka isn't too angry with me."

"Sunrunner does not blame you," Mudroot told him. "Sunrunner is just sad. Nyka is embarrassed. Nyka will not be embarrassed. Nyka needs time." Darkblaze nodded absently.

The dark warrior studied the older warrior more closely than before. He still had many scars, and his leg was in an awkward position. What concerned Darkblaze the most, however, was the fact he was very skinny, and very ill looking.

His eyes softened as he said, "You're okay, right?"

Mudroot nodded. "I am fine. I remember how you were. I remember you being dead. I remember you were skinnier than I am. I remember you were wounded. I am not bad. I am better."

Darkblaze smiled.

"That's good," he said. "What's even better is you don't have to fight for a few moons."

Mudroot nodded. "I will hunt. I will do something. I want to help."

"Of course," Darkblaze said. "I would think nothing less of ThunderClan's finest warrior."

Mudroot stopped smiling.

"Firestrike was better," he said. "Firestrike is dead."

"Firestrike. . .he didn't think of things like you did," Darkblaze told him. "He judged others too quickly."

"I could have helped," Mudroot said quietly. "Firestrike needed help. Firestrike should be alive. Firestrike is dead."

"Don't think of what I could have happened," Darkblaze spoke. "It is words like those that get you depressed and not like yourself. You did just fine, and I'm glad you're alive. For Leopardleap, and because you're my friend."

"Friend?" Mudroot asked.

"What else could you be?" Darkblaze asked. "I've tried deciding on something else, but friend is the closest thing I've got."

Mudroot smiled slightly.

"I've got a friend."

Just then there was a scream. Darkblaze's eyes darted around the clearing, and when he saw Hawkpaw coughing and Leopardleap hurriedly trying to get information from her, his heart seemed to stop beating.

He shot forward, only to remember Mudroot. Quickly, he said, _Lightning, if you could help him –_

The Elemental showed up in electric cat form and helped Mudroot walk. Darkblaze gave a nod of appreciation before continuing his run toward the fallen Elemental Mortal.

"What's going on?" Darkblaze asked.

"I don't know – she just started coughing," Leopardleap said. "I saw blood, and now I don't know what to do. I haven't had to deal with something so internal –"

"Has Rain tried speaking with Air?" he asked.

"She says she's tried, but she isn't getting anywhere," the tabby responded.

_I've contacted Air, _Darkblaze heard Lightning say in his head as he continued to help Mudroot toward the commotion. _He says the blood means the final stages of the disease. She. . .she's going to die._

* * *

**A/n :: I do not own Warriors.**

**Words ::**** 5078**

_I am on a roll! That worries me. . .Well, whatever. I can deal with that later._

_So what do you think? I was concerned about the ending. It didn't seem to flow very nicely. =/ I don't know. Maybe it's just me. ANYWAY, I'm really excited for this next chapter, and it's starting to wrap up and come together a bit. Not that we're close to the ending. I'd say we still have at least seven chapters left._

_Well, I really don't have anything else to say. Enjoy! =)_

{o} The Assassins Anthem, may darkness be with you.


	34. Chapter 33 :: Evacuated

Darkblaze teeth clenched and he couldn't speak. Leopardleap looked at him, but he couldn't say a word. Even as Mudroot, Nyka, and Sunrunner appeared, he couldn't get the words out.

Leopardleap nodded absently as a tear escaped her eyes. "Just focus on me," she told Hawkpaw, who stared absently and barely moved aside from her coughing. "Just look at me and try to think of other things – it will take away the pain."

"She's going to die, isn't she?" Sunrunner murmured behind the dark warrior. He nodded slowly and sniffed. Nyka was quiet, as was Mudroot.

_Get Echostrike and Cloudheart, _Darkblaze told Lightning. _They should be here. _

An electric eagle appeared behind him and flew off in the silence. Leopardleap whispered things to Hawkpaw, who had distant eyes filled with tears.

Darkblaze's heart felt torn and swelled. Much too large for his chest. He tried to make sense of it all, of what was actually going on. He'd seen cats die before, but he had never felt like this, like his throat had a bone stuck in it and his eyes were trying to adjust to some unknown light.

He noticed ThunderClan cats beginning to join the quiet mourning. Blackpaw, who sat near the front, had his head low and his eyes filled with liquid sparkling in the moonlight. Darkblaze wondered how well the kit knew Hawkpaw, having been in the same clan together.

Darkblaze began to figure it out. When he saw cats die before he was a clan cat, he had no relation to them, and he was too focused on survival to care. When he saw cats die in battle, he still didn't know them, at least not as well, and he knew they died with honor and that they died for a good cause.

But Hawkpaw didn't die in battle, or by Shadow's claws. Hawkpaw was dying just because she was an Elemental Mortal, and he hated that. He hated knowing Hawkpaw was dying because she was forced to have a power which had destroyed any relationship she had with her clan.

And then, in a wider scope, Darkblaze realized they were all like that. Nyka had been exiled because of her power. Sunrunner had lost his entire family to it. Mudroot had been captured and tortured for having his powers, and Leopardleap was being forced to act like a Warrior while being a medicine cat. He himself had been feared and hated because of his powers, which had forced him to be a Commander in the first place.

It wasn't fair—none of it was, but it wasn't like they could stop using their powers. It was the only thing keeping them and their families from extinction, or from torture and pain.

Darkblaze cried.

_Darkblaze, _came Lightning's voice, soft and comforting. _Darkblaze, I know what you're going through, but there is a few problems we need to discuss._

_Does it look like I want care about anything but her right now? _Darkblaze growled lowly.

_I know, believe me, I know how this feels, _Lightning spoke, still soft, still understanding. _But this could mean a change in the war. A major one._

Darkblaze was silent for a long time. He watched Hawkpaw slowly fade into unconsciousness—alive, but dying. She wouldn't wake up and keep Nyka from fighting with him. She wouldn't give him suggestions, or try to get him to talk. She wouldn't speak or order him to do things, and she wouldn't be there to remind him he wasn't perfect, but he was still worth it.

Darkblaze shut his eyes tightly before looking at the ground.

_What is it? _the dark warrior asked Lightning.

_Cloudheart, Skyclaw, and several other warriors turned on the clan, _Lightning told him. _WindClan is being driven back. . .It doesn't look like we'll have control of WindClan much longer. _

Darkblaze sighed.

_How far into the territory have they gotten? _he asked.

_A few fox-lengths from the camp, unfortunately, _Lightning spoke. _The warriors which didn't go to the rogues' side have already retreated. _

_What about—?_

"Hawkpaw!"

Darkblaze glanced upward, finding Echostrike sprinting toward the fallen Elemental Mortal. As he glanced around, he saw kits younger than four moons old with their mothers, elders, and the injured of WindClan.

Nyka stepped forward. "Echostrike, what—?"

"WindClan belongs to the rogues," Darkblaze responded.

There was silence.

"It's time, isn't it?" Echostrike asked. It was a look of knowing on her face, mixed with sorrow.

"She won't wake up," Leopardleap said softly.

Echostrike laid down next to the young calico she-cat and held her close. There were no tears in the blue eyes of this she-cat, but there was sadness. Darkblaze recognized it as the type of sadness which followed warriors around the fronts, having to say good-bye to a family member which they may or may not see again.

"When she was born, I was there," Echostrike said after many heart-beats. "I don't remember why. I'm not kin to her. When she was born, she was quiet, and she moved very well for a newborn. I came in the nursery every so often, and I still don't know why. However, the day she opened her eyes and spoke her first words, I knew. I was going to be her protector, the one who looked after her and made sure she was not ridiculed for her intelligence, which was there as clear as day."

Darkblaze tensed his muscles. He remembered the first time he'd met the innocent kit. She spoke of him as a leader, and he thought of her as one. He didn't trust anyone but her to lead him through the other Elemental Mortals, which all scared him half to death because of their size and their stares.

Echostrike continued her story. "When it was clear to me WindClan was not going to take her back, I became closer to her. Not once did I ever think I could leave her. It was like I was a part of her. Lately, we've been on other sides of the lake, but I could always feel when she was feeling awful. And whenever I saw her, I felt more than just a friend. I felt like a sister."

Echostrike sat up, shaking slightly. She looked straight into Darkblaze's eyes.

"Do you remember when you asked me about 'The Blue Eye' and the sacrifice which Hawkpaw had spoken about when she had her first breathing attack?"

Darkblaze nodded, despite not really understanding what she was talking about.

"I discovered what all of that meant a moon ago," Echostrike told him. "I. . .I don't know what StarClan was trying to tell me by showing me all of those things, but it explains many things. Why I have always felt connected with her, why I've always known things I shouldn't. . .I just. . .I didn't think it would end like this, with me accepting a fate I wouldn't want to wish on anyone."

Darkblaze's eyes narrowed.

"I don't think I understand," he said.

"Don't you see?" she asked him. "There's a _reason_ Hawkpaw has always been near to me. There's a _reason_ StarClan can give me information others can only guess at. There's a _reason_ I can scent things and hear things others can't. It's because I'm already half way there."

Darkblaze's eyes widened.

Her blue eyes shimmered in the moonlight, and he knew. He knew what was going to happen.

"You understand now, don't you?" she said. She averted her eyes and laid down next to Hawkpaw again.

"She'll blame you when she wakes, you know," Echostrike said. "She'll—"

"Wait—'wakes up?'" Nyka said. "She's _dying." _

"It's a sacrifice," Darkblaze said quietly. "Echostrike's life for Hawkpaw's."

Nyka narrowed her eyes. "How in StarClan's name. . .?" She shook her head and stopped talking.

"You mean she's going to live?" Leopardleap asked, her eyes wide.

Darkblaze didn't respond.

"Make sure she lives," Echostrike told him. "Make sure she gets to have a warrior name and friends, and a mate, and—"

She stopped herself, and her eyes grew distant. Slowly, her head lowered, and she was asleep. Hawkpaw's breathing slowed as hers did, and at the same time, they stopped. A few heart-beats later, Hawkpaw began breathing again, this time softly, like a newborn kit.

As Hawkpaw opened her eyes, they narrowed with confusion before widening as she glanced around herself. Everyone, still sad but no longer with tears in their eyes, stared at her. Darkblaze breath caught in his throat as he caught sight of Hawkpaw's eyes.

One of them was amber, and the other was blue.

"What happened?" she asked. "How am I—? Why are they all—?" Her eyes finally darted downward to where Echostrike's body lay. Immediately, her mismatched eyes grew wide and tears sprang into her eyes.

"No. . ." she whispered. "No!"

The young she-cat seemed to collapse on the deceased tabby, sobbing into the fur of Echostrike. Darkblaze watched as Hawkpaw put the pieces together, and heard her blaming herself. As the silent world continued to make the show about this death, the dark warrior stood and turned away from the sorrow.

"Come with me," he whispered to Nyka. His eyes did not leave the ground, not even as he continued walking away from the scene.

Once Darkblaze could not longer see his clan, he stopped. Behind him, he heard Nyka do the same. For a moment, he let the silence calm his emotions.

"If this is about what happened earlier. . .I. . .I kind of regret putting you on the spot," Nyka told him quietly. "I wasn't thinking correctly after the battle, and I was angry with you because. . .well, I'm always angry at you, aren't I?"

"I don't blame you for what happened," he said. "It needed to be done. I needed the clans to remember why I'm important, so I could continue working. Although with all that has happened, I don't think they'd have room in their minds for rebellious thoughts."

"No, I suppose not," Nyka agreed. She waited a few heart-beats, as if the silence was soothing to her, too. "So. . .what now?"

"WindClan territory is now under the rogues' control," Darkblaze sighed. "That means ThunderClan and RiverClan will be fighting three fronts." Nyka inhaled sharply.

"We don't have the numbers for that," Nyka concluded.

Darkblaze was quiet.

"I have plans, but I. . .I can't take too many chances, not when we have so little left to claim as our own," he said. "We'll be using our elements far more often than we are currently, and there will be at least one Elemental Mortal in charge of each front, excluding Leopardleap. Her powers of healing will be put to good use unless there is an emergency."

"What about transportation?" Nyka asked. "We can't exactly get to RiverClan without charging into WindClan or ShadowClan."

"You will need to freeze the lake for any who wish to go back, but we shouldn't need that ability too much," Darkblaze replied. "With you being in control of RiverClan's forces, and me commanding these cats, we should be able to lead on our own with Lightning giving us each reports."

"I still can't believe you're not punishing me for acting against you like that," Nyka spoke. "It sounds more like you're rewarding me."

"You are a leader, and it made me certain that should anything happen to me, you will be perfectly capable of taking my place," Darkblaze told her. "I don't hate you for distrusting me, Nyka. I admire you for it."

"Unfortunately—well, at least for me—I think you would sooner beg for Shadow's forgiveness than let yourself die and leave Pinefur without what you would believe is proper protection," Nyka told him.

Darkblaze tensed, and Nyka sighed, seemingly shifting her spot according to his hearing.

"So that is what this is about," Nyka said. "The evacuation."

"I know it needs to happen," Darkblaze began. "After all, I know now I can't just assume things will turn out like I've planned, and no number of back-up plans could keep Pinefur or the other queens and kits safe like the evacuation plan could. But I. . ."

"You love her," Nyka finished.

He nodded. "Letting her go may mean the last time we ever speak. I know I shouldn't be thinking of only her, but there's just something. . ." he sighed. "I guess she is my weakness."

"We all have them," she said. "Though, I might suggest she leaves because of this reason. If she is your weakness, it might be best for her to leave to safety. Should she die, you might. . ."

Darkblaze nodded again.

"I can't make a decision right now," he announced. "Tell Nightheart he is the official leader now, and any fights that happen within the day are to be fought with minimal damage and strength. Then take Hawkpaw and Sunrunner to RiverClan."

"And the evacuees from WindClan?" Nyka asked.

"Send them to ThunderClan camp for now," he responded.

"As you command," she said. The sound of crunching undergrowth followed, and then there was silence. Warily, Darkblaze began the short trek to ThunderClan camp.

* * *

Darkblaze opened his eyes. For a moment, he thought he was still in a dream, for he was in a den. However, he realized that was not the case when he remembered all that happened the previous day.

He sat up and yawned. It was dawn, according to the sunlight creeping in from the under-kept den. He had slept for an entire day.

_It takes awhile for your energy to come back after you've used all of it, _Lightning told him.

_Did I miss anything important? _Darkblaze asked.

_WindClan hasn't attacked yet, and neither has any of the ThunderClan fronts. RiverClan, however, is attacking more often. Nyka, Leopardleap, and Streamstar are doing their best. _

_And Hawkpaw? _he asked.

_Still very depressed, but it will pass, _Lightning said.

The dark warrior nodded before he stood up and padded out of what seemed like the nursery. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he heard a bit of a commotion outside.

"Shadekit, watch—!"

Darkblaze leaped over whatever was coming toward him. When he landed, however, his very sore legs gave out, and he tumbled ungracefully into the ground.

The dark warrior sat up as Lighting chuckled and asked, _Are you awake yet? _

_Oh shut up, _Darkblaze mumbled, but he smiled.

Pinefur dashed over to him. "Darkblaze, I'm so sorry, they wouldn't listen—"

"It's okay, Pineclaw, they just startled me," he told her. Slowly, she relaxed. "In fact, without you yelling out his name, I probably would have attacked him, so there's no reason you should be sorry."

"Are you okay?" she asked him as the kits came over slowly.

"I'm fine," he told her with a kind smile.

"We're sorry, Darkblaze," came Shadekit's voice. He was looking at him with his head lowered. "We were just excited you were awake."

"I'm not angry at you," he said. "In the future, though, make sure a warrior is _completely _awake before you greet him. You never know what kind of reflexes he might use on you."

The nodded slightly.

"So, how has it been over here for all of you?" Darkblaze asked.

"It's been awesome!" Nettlekit exclaimed. "We get to play with all of the WindClan kits and we get to hear all of the elders' stories! It's so cool!"

"Yeah!" Shadekit agreed. "Sagekit and Littlekit played with us all morning! It's so much fun!"

"More fun than Ivykit and Jaykit," Waspkit said.

"Foxtail's kits," Pinefur explained to him. "Leafpelt had them just a moon ago, so they're still very clumsy and they can't play really well."

"Hey, Waspkit!"

The three kits turned their gazes to a ginger kit and a small black kit. Immediately, they turned back to their mother.

"Can we, can we, can we?" they asked quickly.

"Go ahead," she said. "Ask their mother if it's alright before you start playing, though."

"Okay!" they said excitedly, and they scampered away.

"They're growing up nicely," she told him with a smile. "Waspkit is a little suspicious and proud, but he isn't bad."

"He seems like a leader," Darkblaze mewed. "A good one."

Pinefur chuckled. "He does seem to be the ring leader out of the three, just like his—" She stopped and bit her lip as her eyes grew distant. Darkblaze looked away.

"I killed him," he said.

Pinefur grew stiff beside him.

"He's dead," she responded. When Darkblaze glanced at her, he saw a smile on her face, and heard a sigh of relief. "He's dead." Darkblaze frowned, and Pinefur watched him.

"What's been happening over there?" she asked finally.

Darkblaze shook his head, "Let's not—"

"Hey, mama, come play with us!" called Shadekit from a fox-length away.

Pinefur smiled as she looked at her son. "I'm tired, Shadekit. Have Darkblaze play with you."

Darkblaze glanced at the brown she-cat, and then at Shadekit, who's eyes brightened widely. Nervously, he shifted.

"Come on!" Shadekit urged him.

"I-I've never played with kits before," Darkblaze mumbled.

"So? There's a first time for everything!" Waspkit announced from a bit further away.

The dark warrior looked around, trying to study what they other kits were doing. Most of them were wrestling with their siblings and friends, which didn't help him. Fighting with kits their size would _not _be a good idea.

It was when Darkblaze's eyes rested upon much younger kits near the nursery that he managed to get an idea. Two siblings were taking turns attacking a spot of light coming through the bramble, and they were snarling and attacking it with their claws.

Darkblaze thought of a small speck of lightning resting a few inches above the ground. When it appeared, the kits both jumped up before crouching down into a hunting position with smiles on their faces.

The dark warrior waited for them to pounce, and just as they did, he moved the speck of lighting, allowing it to travel swiftly to the left. The kits raced after it, leaving scrapes in the dirt behind them. Darkblaze moved it again before the kits got to it, and as they sprinted forward, they laughed.

It wasn't long before other kits joined in with the game, and soon, all of the kits—even some of the younger ones—were playing along. It became harder to keep the speck away from the kits, but he managed.

A kit actually pounced on the speck of lightning once, and Darkblaze suddenly remembered lighting was very dangerous. However, the kit stood up with a look of amazement in his eyes as the other kits watched him.

"That felt amazing!" he squeaked, and then he was back to chasing it.

The dark warrior smiled. Fun. It was a long time since he had such a feeling of enjoyment in his belly, so he savored it as much as he could as the kits scrambled, pushed, and raced with the movements of the speck.

A long time later, apprentices entered the camp with enormous amounts of prey in their mouths. The kits hesitated in their playing, and glanced over.

"Come, kits! It's time to eat!"

The kits looked from the speck to the food before they scrambled over to the fresh-kill pile yelling "thank you!" over their shoulders. Darkblaze chuckled as the speck disappeared.

"I think that was the most fun they've had since they arrived here," Pinefur told him as she sat next to him. The vibration caused by her purring soothed him. "The other queens were certainly grateful to have some time to themselves."

"I'm glad to have been useful," Darkblaze spoke.

Pinefur smiled. "Since when did you get so helpful? I remember when you would stay away from camp at days at a time, refusing to be near elders and queens."

Darkblaze didn't responded. His eyes had spotted a small she-kit near the corner of the camp, sitting with her head down whilst staring at the other kittens eating happily. A frown seemed to settle on her face.

"That's Marshkit," Pinefur explained from beside him. "Her sister was killed by a fox near the frontlines, and her mother disappeared shortly afterward."

Darkblaze stiffened, remembering exactly how that happened. For a moment, he tried not to notice the similarities between the young kit and himself when he was much younger.

Hesitantly, the dark warrior walked forward toward the kit with a lowered head and tail. Her blue eyes snapped over to him in a heart-beat, and immediately she backed up into the small corner between the back of camp and the side of a den.

"Stay away from me!" she hissed with a lashing tail.

Darkblaze stopped walking. For a moment, he just stared at her. However, he turned and sat down after a little while, staring at the other kits as she was.

"I'm guessing you know who I am," he spoke quietly.

"No," she growled, "but I don't care. I don't want to talk to anyone right now."

"I. . ." Darkblaze stopped himself. "I guess hearing the customary 'I'm sorry for your loss' wouldn't be very helpful."

"No, it wouldn't," she napped. "Nothing will help me."

"I would know," Darkblaze said distantly. "You could still try to be happy, though."

"Why should I?" Marshkit hissed. "My sister is dead because of me and my mother left because she couldn't stand to look at me. That's better reasons than all of those kits have to be unhappy."

"You're a kit too, you know," he said.

"Says who?" she growled.

He didn't press the issue.

"It isn't your fault, you know," he told her.

"It is!" she shrieked. "I urged her to go out there, I told her it wouldn't be that bad. It was me. And then my mother left, and—"

"Your mother didn't leave the clan because of you," Darkblaze interrupted her. "She left because she isn't as strong as you are."

"I'm not strong," she growled.

"You've survived this long, haven't you? I'd say that proves your strength, if nothing else."

"A lot of cats can survive," she growled.

"Not after what you've seen," Darkblaze said. There was a small silence. "Did you know Hawkpaw killed her own sister?"

"Yeah," Marshkit muttered. "But she did it on accident."

"So did you."

"Did not! I forced her to—"

"Did you know the foxes were going to be there?" Darkblaze asked. "Did you grasp the concept of war at the time?"

"I should have known," she murmured.

"Many kits should know, but it doesn't mean they do," Darkblaze told her. "Sunrunner urged his brother and sister to go out despite him being a kit, and he was older than you. In the end, his brother ended up with many burns on his skin. He was lucky he didn't die."

Marshkit was quiet for a little bit, but then she asked, "Why was he burned?"

"There had recently been a fire, and the ground hadn't cooled yet," Darkblaze told her.

"Didn't Sunrunner know it was dangerous?" she inquired.

"He had been through the terrain the day before, and it hadn't burned him," he said. "Remember, his Elemental mentor is Flame."

Marshkit lifted her head as a kit squealed with excitement, and her eyes narrowed.

"How can they be so happy?" she asked him. "There's a mouse-brained war going on. Their fathers could be _dead_."

"Sometimes it is better to feel happy in a dark time, than to feel depressed," Darkblaze told her.

"So what, we just wait here innocently while the rogues get stronger and stronger, until they attack this camp and their forced to see what war really looks like?" Marshkit asked. "I'd like to see these kits survive such an attack."

Darkblaze looked away.

_Dark. . ._

_I know, _he said. _As much as I hate to admit it . . .she's right._

He exhaled.

"How would you feel about leaving?" Darkblaze asked.

Marshkit narrowed her eyes. "Like, forever?"

He shook his head. "Just until the war is over. Then you would come back."

She shrugged.

"I wouldn't really fit in with this crowd, now would I?"

"There would be others who may share similar experiences," Darkblaze told her. "The RiverClan kits and elders would be joining you on the journey."

She sighed.

"I want to leave," she told him. "I just want to get away from here."

He nodded absently.

"It will happen," he promised her. "Until then, if you have any problems, speak to Pinefur. She will help you. She, herself, knows what it seems like to feel at fault for the death of a sibling." With a small, respectful bow, he stood and walked away.

_Alert the others. The evacuation is happening tonight._

* * *

Darkblaze and Pinefur sat side by side, watching the lake for Nyka's arrival. Around them, several worried mothers, curious kits, and tired elders. Yet, with all of the noise, Darkblaze barely heard any of it.

"The sky hasn't been this beautiful since I lead you into the tunnels," Pinefur claimed, gazing distantly at the stars. Darkblaze glanced at her, but only for a little while. A sickening ache in his stomach had taken over.

"Stop looking like that," she said. "It's not like I'm going to be gone forever, right?"

Darkblaze's head lowered. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Pinefur's smile disappeared.

"Darkblaze!"

The dark warrior turned quickly, finding himself face to face with a teary-eyed Leopardleap.

"Sunrunner just told me Mudroot was going with the queens, kits, and elders!" she cried.

Darkblaze's muscles tensed. "He is."

The medicine cat's eyes became as wide as the lake, and fresh tears appeared in the corners of her eyes.

"No. . .!" Leopardleap shrieked. "No! I can't let you do this—I just got him back, he's injured, he—"

"I promised Wave she would have an Elemental to help protect the evacuees," Darkblaze interrupted her. "He is the only one that can go."

"Why not me? Why not Hawkpaw, or Sunrunner?" Leopardleap asked hurriedly.

"You are our only advantage when it comes to healing," the dark warrior answered. "Hawkpaw's intelligence is needed since I can't be in more than one place, and Sunrunner is too powerful. I need him."

"Mudroot is still wounded!" the tabby she-cat shouted.

"Exactly," Darkblaze snapped, putting force into his voice. "He isn't fit to fight, and his talents would be wasted as a hunter."

Leopardleap shook her head. "There must be something, _something_ you can do to make Mudroot stay!"

"I'm sorry, Leopardleap, but I can't," Darkblaze told her. After a moment of silence, he said, "We'll see them again."

Leopardleap's gaze snapped upward.

"You don't know that—none of us do!" she shrieked. "WindClan and ShadowClan have gone to the rogues and RiverClan is halfway there! Who knows if they will attack all at once and destroy us? Who knows if we'll be enough to stop them?"

Pinefur stepped forward with narrowed eyes. "Darkblaze. . ."

Sunrunner came forward from the shadows, saying, "We all have to say good-bye, Leopardleap. I know what Mudroot means to you, but. . .but it has to be done."

The RiverClan Elemental Mortal turned on the warrior.

"Who have you had to say good-bye to?" Leopardleap cried. "Who has Nyka had to cast off?"

Sunrunner's jaw clenched as he narrowed his eyes. "Rowanpaw was more than a brother, Leopardleap, and Nyka and I have been forced to live apart from each other in war for more moons than you have with Mudroot."

The silver tabby just burst into tears, crouching low to the ground as if trying to burry herself. Her sobs intertwined with words, but Darkblaze forced himself not to listen.

"I see you've already made someone cry," came a familiar voice. "Good job."

Darkblaze turned once again, this time to face Nyka, who had one paw still on the ice path to RiverClan. He averted his eyes and found Pinefur's soft gaze.

"Are you ready?" Sunrunner asked from behind him.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Nyka said.

"I'll gather the evacuees," the ginger tom spoke, and disappeared further into the territory.

"Pineclaw—" Darkblaze started, but he was interrupted as three kits rushed in between them.

"Mama, is it time to go?" Nettlekit asked.

The light brown she-cat smiled and nodded. "Yes, it's time to go."

The kits shifted nervously.

"Are we going far away?" asked Shadekit. "Like, _really _far away?"

"Yes, Shadekit, but we'll return when the war is over," Pinefur told him.

"Is there still going to be food?" asked Waspkit.

"That's not important!" Nettlekit announced. "As long as I have you two and mama, I'm good."

"Of course, because that's what you're _supposed_ to say, mouse-brain," Waspkit teased.

Cats around them started gathering and walking on the icy path. At first, the lot of them were hesitant, but after more and more cats made their way seemingly safely, the travelers were quick to board the bridge.

Darkblaze stood up, and the kits immediately turned around to face him. For a moment, they all just stared at each other, and the dark warrior got to see what they felt. Nettlekit shook in his spot while Shadekit just had his head lowered and his eyes peeled on everything around him. However, it was Waspskits determined eyes which caught Darkblaze's attention the most.

"Are you our father?" Waspkit asked.

The question didn't make Darkblaze widen his eyes or startle, but he did grimace a bit. Slowly, he crouched down to the kit's height.

"Yes," Darkblaze told the kit. "And though it is my duty to protect you and your mother, I can't. I wish I could, but my strength is needed here. So I ask you, Waspkit, to make sure your mother and your brothers don't get harmed on this journey, and that you all come back to me safely. Can you do that?"

Waspkit nodded firmly without a smile or a frown.

"Don't worry, nothing will lay a paw on them."

Darkblaze stood up straight and gazed into Pinefur's eyes. She wasn't crying, but he felt her sadness, and so he attempted to strengthen her with his own fake confidence.

"Come, kits," she said, finally breaking their long stare. "Let's go."

The Commander watched Pinefur help the kits onto the ice bridge. He heard them complain about its coldness. He saw Waspkit walk proudly on as if the coldness did not bother him a bit. He saw Nyka follow after the last of the evacuees. He saw them disappearing.

They were gone.

The ice melted.

They were gone.

He vaguely knew three cats were beside him. It was then he realized he hadn't even told Mudroot good-bye.

"What do we do now?" Hawkpaw asked. Her voice was quiet and low. Hopeless.

"We prepare," Darkblaze said, still staring at the lake. Then he turned around. "The real war is about to begin."

* * *

**A/n :: I do not own Warriors.**

_Sorry for the late update! (well, long update, I should say). My laptop keeps getting drug back and forth from my mom's and my dad's because of password issues all because I need it fixed. And all this time, the main file of this story has been on it, so I really haven't been able to write. =,( I'm good now, though. _

_So, what do you think? I was really surprised no one reviewed spouting, "HAWKPAW'S GOING TO LIVE BECAUSE ECHOSTRIKE IS GOING TO SACRIFICE HERSELF!" because I was really terrible at the foreshadowing (again). XD _

_Alright, from here, the next few chapters are not going to be uplifting. Just going to warn you. Heck, the next five to six chapters might be like that - I'm not sure. All I know is we're getting to the end of the middle (YAY!). _

_Well, all for now,_

_{o} The Assassins Anthem, may darkness be with you._


	35. Chapter 34 :: Distanced

All five of the Elemental Mortals were in a mindset which made them believe they had little to no reason to preserve themselves, and that, as it turned out, seemed to be the best news in moons for the clans.

Battles were won not because of numbers or luck, but of sheer Elemental power. Sunrunner could burn down their section of the forest, and they would retreat. Nyka would create slippery ice underneath their paws, or work with Leopardleap to create sharp rain. Hawkpaw had become powerful enough to take the air out of five cats' lungs. Darkblaze himself could take out six cats using lightning bolts without a blink of an eye.

Their enemy was retreating at great lengths. However, they couldn't use their element constantly, so there were days they were driven back a few fox-lengths. On those days, Leopardleap would come to heal the clan cats.

A moon had passed. Sunrunner had, unsurprisingly, become the leader of the ThunderClan/ShadowClan front. Brambletooth gave no objection; he only listened to the tom and carried out his every command. This became especially important in the last battle they fought against ShadowClan.

"Push them back!" Sunrunner shouted. The rogues raced away, retreating fox-lengths more than they had for many sunrises. The ginger tom chased after them with the entire front behind him, shouting battle cries.

After several heart-beats of running, the ginger tom stopped, knowing the others would as well. When the rogues discovered they weren't being chased, they came to a halt and began recovering from their heavy loss.

"Sunstar! Sunstar! Sunstar!" chanted the clan cats as Sunrunner turned to face them. He lowered his head and walked over to Brambletooth, who began to silence them.

When they finally quieted down, Sunrunner stood proudly before them and shouted, "Victory is at our paws! Just twenty fox-lengths away is the RiverClan front, and to the west is the ShadowClan camp!" The cats cheered louder. "Rest, for soon, we shall take ShadowClan back!"

There was one more bout of cheering before the clans finally dispersed into their groups and began chatting excitedly with one another.

"I told them not to call you that," Brambletooth said.

Sunrunner shook his head.

"It isn't really a pressing matter right now," the ginger tom spoke. "We need to plan for the next battle." Brambletooth sighed.

"I'm guessing we're fighting tonight?" the brown tabby asked.

Sunrunner nodded. "I'll need to speak to Nyka. If we can both attack at the same time, it will increase our chances tenfold."

"And when we get into the camp?" Brambletooth questioned.

"I find Emberstar and kill her as many times as it takes," the fire Elemental Mortal answered. "After that, I just need to find out why these clan cats are fighting with the rogues and who is still innocent. I heard from Darkblaze that he needs more numbers."

"And the leader position?" the brown tabby inquired. "I know you don't want to think about it, but you need to. You can't have peace without leadership. That clan will go to ruins if someone doesn't take charge."

Sunrunner clenched his jaw.

"I have someone in mind," he said.

"Someone from ShadowClan?"

"Yes," the ginger tom answered.

"What if they're all on the rogues' side?" Brambletooth asked.

Sunrunner sighed. "I know what you're getting at, Brambletooth, but I've made my decision and I'm going to stick with it."

Brambletooth opened his mouth to say something more, but Lightning appeared in his electric bird form and said, "Report what has happened."

"The rogues have retreated enough to launch one final attack," Sunrunner said. "I want Nyka alerted that I am going to fight tonight with as much power as I can."

The eagle nodded before flying away. When it had reached the altitude it wanted to, it split into two. One went toward ThunderClan, and one went to RiverClan.

When Sunrunner looked back to face Brambletooth, the tom just stared back with narrowed eyes.

"I will talk about it when the time comes," Sunrunner growled. Then he turned and strode away to the fresh-kill pile.

* * *

Sunrunner stood before the frontline as the rest of the clan cats readied themselves for the attack. Brambletooth came up beside him.

"Find Fox and kill him," Sunrunner told him. "I will end Emberstar."

"Understood," Brambletooth said.

Sunstar stood and shouted, while still looking at the nervous rogues ahead of him, "Let the entire forest hear these words! Tonight, in this battle, we shall take back ShadowClan! Tonight, we shall bring victory to these clans, and bring rest to those who have already given their life for this cause! Tonight, the rightful ShadowClan leader shall stand upon that high rock and there shall be victory for all! Tonight, Fox and Emberstar will die!"

The clan responded in uproar of battle cries, and Sunrunner sprinted forward toward the rogues, who had already prepared themselves. The frontline was set, and as the cats began their fight, the battle for ShadowClan began.

Fire blasts came from every direction, and rogues went flying. The clan cats knew to stay away, and they did. However, they fought hard, and they pushed the rogues back at least five fox-lengths by the time the stars were completely visible.

After a short time of that, Sunrunner began to heat the ground beneath the rogues. Most of them tried to fight through it, but eventually, they all had to retreat, running from the heat that was predictably going to follow them to ShadowClan.

One by one the rogues fell, and as they were chased, Sunrunner prayed to StarClan they were feeling as much pain as they could.

After about another six fox-lengths of that, Sunrunner saw white in the corner of his eyes. He smiled as he saw Nyka, creating an icy ground beneath her group of rogues, which there seemed to be less of.

Not too long after, they were next to each other, and their powers were working similarly next to each other.

"What's the plan, Sunrunner?" Nyka asked.

"Drive them into camp," the ginger tom answered. "Those that leave will be under your mercy, the ones that don't will be under mine. I kill Emberstar, Brambletooth kills Fox, and any rogues trapped at camp will die. After that, I announce victory, and you drive them off the territory."

"Sounds like you're giving me the hardest job!" Nyka exclaimed, but she was smirking. "Bring it on, rogues!"

They pushed forward, fighting, burning, and freezing everything in their path. It was a lengthy fight, Sunrunner knew, for the moon had already risen to its highest place in the sky by the time they saw the camp within their sights.

The rogues suddenly grew braver as they came closer to the camp. They ran across the boiling ground as if it were normal, and Sunrunner was forced to use a fire wall to push them back instead. Nyka followed suit, using her ice wall to do the same.

Sunrunner squeezed into the camp entrance as soon as he saw Nyka break off and give orders to the RiverClan cats. He jumped into the air and a fire explosion shook the ground and set the dens on fire.

He did not stop because of its familiarity. He did not stop because of its pull to make it feel like he was home. He just pushed through the rogues with his fur literally on fire, able to hear the scream of the rogues who managed to scratch or graze him.

Finally, rushing into the leader's den, he stopped and allowed himself to breathe. As Sunrunner breathed in, however, he scented the cat which made his blood boil. He glanced around and caught her amber eyes in the steady moonlight creeping in.

"So you have finally come," came Emberstar's cool voice. "I was beginning to think you had no intentions of taking this wretched place back."

"Oh I intend to," Sunrunner growled. "Right after I rip you to pieces!"

"So you're a big kitty now?" Emberstar asked. "Got your big warrior name and everything, huh? Well that doesn't make you stronger than a leader, kit. I killed your family, so let me finish the job."

"I have more power than you could ever imagine," Sunrunner said lowly. "I would watch your tongue if I were you."

"I could take your power away in a heart-beat," she snapped. "All I've got to do is pin you down, which shouldn't be hard. Your father was easier to fight than a kit."

Sunrunner clenched his muscles, but then he relaxed. With a very insane smile on his face, he said, "Who says I'll fight like that?"

Fire erupted around her, catching on the moss she was on and the sticks and bramble of the den. It burned steadily, until finally Emberstar started yowling in agony. Moment after moment, it grew harder for her to breathe, and her fur burned away bit by bit.

Soon, she grew still, and Sunrunner waited. A heart-beat later, she opened her eyes and breathed hard.

"StarClan will always surprise me," Sunrunner spat. "You don't deserve nine lives. But it doesn't matter. They will be taken from you now." He turned and heard her screams for help. He knew it was awful, and he knew it was wrong, but it soothed him instead, and made him feel at ease. A boulder had been taken from his heart.

"You will die, and I will gladly be there to intercept your spirit going into StarClan!"

Sunrunner glanced around for the voice, and saw a ginger tom above Brambletooth, who was pinned and very injured. He unsheathed his claws and sprinted forward.

Fox turned and dashed out of the way just as Sunrunner leaped forward. When he landed, he swerved around and met the ginger tom with narrowed green eyes.

"You want to kill something," came Sunrunner's voice, cold and hard. "Just try and kill me!"

He allowed himself to be engulfed in fire, and he flicked his paw, forcing a bunch of it to fly toward Fox. The ginger tom evaded it with speed Sunrunner could not see before lunging forward.

The fire Elemental Mortal continued his firey attacks, and fire blast after fire blast sped toward the rogue leader. Not one hit the experienced tom who grew closer and closer. Finally, at last resort, Sunrunner forced a fire wall to appear between them.

Fox jumped right through it.

Sunrunner felt the excruciating crash and then the tumbles afterward. Claws ripped through his skin as he flailed his own claws through the air, occasionally grabbing skin. It became apparent that he was pinned when the weight of a mountain seemed to settle onto him.

"Your death will be most pleasing to Shadow," whispered Fox.

_Sunrunner, do some—!_

The emptiness settled onto him, and Sunrunner bit his tongue. He knew what was happening, but he would resist, and he would die trying.

Fox's grin faded away as the heart-beats passed. Sunrunner took his chance. He raked his back claws through Fox's stomach and heard him yowl in agony before backing up. The Elemental Mortal of fire stood and faced the now injured rogue leader.

Breathing heavily, he tried to heat the ground underneath Fox, but felt agonizing pain right afterward. Sunrunner stopped using that power, and continued to breathe as Fox grinned.

"It has happened," he said. "Your power is gone."

_Sunrunner. . ._

The ginger tom's eyes narrowed.

_Flame? You're still here? What in StarClan's name—?_

"_You killed your mother, Flamepaw," _came a familiar, shrill giggle. _"Your family is dead because of me. Do you really think you can resist the inevidable?" _

More pain came to Sunrunner, this time settling in his head. He felt himself being pushed back into the ground. The claws and teeth in his skin now seemed like pinches compared to the agony in his brain.

"_You are tricky, but you are just like the rest. Your only power in this world will leave you, and Fox will kill you, and your friends, with their sorrow, will die by my command. All because you are worthless and weak!" _

_No. . .I'm not. . .That's why I can resist you. . . _Sunrunner thought distantly.

_"__You are nothing compared to Fox, one of my my most loyal followers, second only to Shadow. You will die tonight, as your entire family has done, but you will not join them. You will come to me, in the Dark Forest, and you will suffer an eternity of this pain!"_

_No! _

_"__You have no choice," _Natas chuckled. "_Now die!" _

Sunrunner kicked the stomach of Fox, who immediately let go of his throat, and rolled out of the way. The ginger tom, in his blind instinct to survive, lunged forward and ran his claws through Fox's neck.

The tom, in his shock, fell, coughed, and died heart-beats later. Sunrunner, meanwhile, stood near him, knowing his ginger coat was stained with too much red.

Shakily, he walked to Brambletooth and collapsed next to his friend. Alive, Sunrunner knew, but only barely alive.

"Burnpaw!" he shouted, thinking of the only medicine cat he could remember. The cats before him, all clan cats, stared in either horror or amazement. "Burnpaw!"

"Flamepaw, I'm here, what hurts—"

"Brambletooth first. . ." Sunrunner breathed.

"But you're—"

"I just survived the she-cat which controls these rogues, and the entirety of the dark forest," Sunrunner growled. "I think I'm fine."

Burnpaw shook slightly, but nodded and moved over to Brambletooth. Meanwhile, Sunrunner slowly tried to create a flickering flame beside him.

It appeared as soon as he wished it.

Sunrunner gave a sigh of relief.

"Lightning is here!" announced several of the clan cats.

The ginger tom looked upward as the electric eagle landed beside him. For several heart-beats, they just stared at each other.

_"__Report what has happened,"_ Lightning said finally.

Sunrunner, with as much energy as he could muster, told him of what Fox had done to him, and that his powers were still intact.

_"__Consider yourself lucky, Sunrunner,"_ the lightning Elemental said. _"I will contact Leopardleap. Tell Nyka, when she arrives, to send her injured here." _

Sunrunner nodded, and the electric eagle took off and flew into the distance. Just then, something near his shoulder stung.

"Ow!" the ginger tom exclaimed, more out of being startled than of actually being in pain.

"Sorry," he said.

"I thought I told you to heal Brambletooth, Burnpaw," Sunrunner spoke.

"My name's not Burnpaw," the black tom snapped. Calmer, he said, "I've done as much as I can for him right now."

"What's your name, then?" Sunrunner asked after a few heart-beats.

"Burnlight," the medicine cat said.

"Is your mentor—?"

"He disobeyed, and he was punished accordingly," Burnlight told him. "Now stay still."

Sunrunner did.

It was dawn by the time the ginger tom saw Nyka stride through the camp entrance. As soon as they laid eyes on each other, her face fell and she sprinted over to him as fast as she could.

"Sunrunner, you mouse-brain," she breathed, embracing him. When her icy blue eyes met his, she went on. "You look dead! What happened?"

Sunrunner replayed the story, and with each passing moment, her eyes narrowed angrily. ". . .but I can still conjure fire. Whatever she was trying to do, it didn't work."

"Have you spoken with Flame yet?" Nyka asked.

Sunrunner shook his head.

"I think he's recovering just like I am," the ginger tom said.

Nyka nodded, and then looked in the distance.

"Leopardleap!"

The silver tabby padded through the entrance and then immediately came toward him. Sunrunner, who had not seen the RiverClan medicine cat in a long while, noticed a scowl rather than a distant smile on her face.

"Do Brambletooth first," Sunrunner told her. "Burnlight doesn't know if he will wake up."

Leopardleap, without any objection, moved to the brown tabby tom and began healing his very deep wounds. Within just a few heart-beats, Brambletooth's eyes flicked open. He sat up and glanced around.

His eyes widened as he saw the ginger tom before him.

"Sunrunner, what—?"

"Stay focused, Sunrunner, or you might hurt yourself," Leopardleap interrupted Brambletooth.

The ginger tom barely had time to think before a large puddle of water engulfed him. The pain, now more of an ache, made his relaxed body clench, and he knew the energy to do that was not available.

_Sleep. . . _Flame spoke. _You deserve it. _

Sunrunner closed his eyes and let darkness take him.

* * *

When the ginger tom woke up, he immediately sat and glanced around him. Sunrunner understood then that he was in the medicine cat den. Carefully, he stood, and his stiff muscles protested.

Sunrunner padded out of the den with his head low. When he was out, he saw Nyka, Leopardleap, Burnlight, and Brambletooth sitting together, talking. He caught the word 'leader' a few times, and when they noticed him, they stared.

He flicked his tail toward the leaders den before walking toward it himself. When he was there, he walked to the back of the den and saw nothing but a bit of black dust. The others entered behind him, and he turned to face them.

"Emberstar is dead," he began, "and someone must take her place."

Burnlight's eyes narrowed. "Well, isn't it obvious? You're Shadestar's only living heir at this point."

"Tell me again how you know that," Nyka growled lowly.

"Fox got the news Rowanpaw died, then Emberstar knew, and she had no problem announcing to the rest of us how hopeless it now was to ever get our precious line back into leadership," Burnlight responded.

"It doesn't matter," Sunrunner said. "I'm not going to be the next leader of this clan."

Burnlight's eyes widened. "But it's tradition! It's what sets apart from all of the other clans!"

Sunrunner's eyes narrowed. "It is also what managed to get my entire family murdered, if you don't remember." Burnlight lowered his head slightly.

"But who else is there?" Burnlight asked.

"Don't you trust any other ShadowClan cat?" Leopardleap asked.

"I do, but. . .I don't know," the black medicine cat said. "Half of these cats were possessed by Nightfire a short time, if you don't remember, and the others were just as willing to obey Emberstar as long as they were allowed to live."

"There has to be some rebels here," Nyka told him.

"All of them are dead," Burnlight growled. Calming down, he said, "If I wasn't the only medicine cat, I would be dead as well."

"So now what?" Brambletooth asked. "We can't leave these cats without a leader. There would be too much chaos."

"Are you sure any of these cats are likely to commit treason, Burnlight?" Sunrunner asked.

"They aren't going to out of the blue turn around and attack someone if that's what you're thinking," the ShadowClan medicine cat said. "However, if left to their own devices, they will take the best offer given to them."

"How do you suggest we control them until the war is over?" Sunrunner questioned.

"Fear tends to work," Burnlight told him.

"Fine," the ginger tom growled. "From here until the war is done, there will be a leader every half moon. Everything they decide, however, must come through Burnlight. If it does not, their time as a leader is over. None will receive nine lives."

"Will these cats and the other ShadowClan cats be fighting for their territory now?" Burnlight inquired.

Sunrunner paused.

"No," he spoke. "Not unless we need them for another turning point. We mostly need hunters for all of the clans, and they will be it."

Burnlight stared at him. Then he said, "This would be much simpler if you were to—"

Sunrunner's eyes flared.

"I will not become a leader of this clan!" he shouted. He took a deep breath and growled lowly, "I will not stand where my father and his treacherous sister stood. I will not."

There was a silence that followed him, one that scared him more than pleased him.

"Make the announcement, Burnlight," Sunrunner told the younger cat. "Mention I will return every two sunrises to see how things are going—that should keep them in line. In case it doesn't, Brambletooth and two others will be your guards."

"What are you saying?" Brambletooth asked with narrowed eyes.

"I'm saying I want you to stay here and keep Burnlight safe," Sunrunner growled lowly.

"But we've been fighting together for over three moons!" Brambletooth shouted.

"And now you're too wounded to fight to your full capacity," the ginger tom responded. "Until you heal, Brambletooth, this will be your occupation."

"What about you?!" Brambletooth snapped. "You're just as injured as I am!"

"Unfortunately, those with great power do not have the luxury to rest," Sunrunner said, and he strode out of the den, away from the prying eyes.

_I understand it now, Darkblaze, _Sunrunner thought, glancing at the high rock. _When this is all over, I will make sure you get all the luxury you deserve._

* * *

"Miss, I must advise against this," came the voice of an older warrior as they strode toward the fresh-kill pile. "This is suicide—if Cloudheart and his warriors are there, some of our warriors may retreat with them, we may be overpowered, we may not have enough power to take over the camp, and you—"

Hawkpaw swerved around and took a step toward the warrior who took several steps back.

"I don't give a rats tail about what could go wrong!" Hawkpaw shouted. "I'm the second smartest Elemental Mortal, and I'm ready to kill every traitor that comes across my path with every witty plan that comes along! Now go tell Darkblaze that I need Nyka's participation, and leave me to eat my meal!"

The warrior nodded absently. "Y-yes, miss. . ." The warrior turned around and trotted away toward where Darkblaze was stationed.

Hawkpaw turned back toward the fresh-kill pile and continued walking quickly toward it. She picked out a squirrel and stomped away to a nearby tree away from the commotion of the front. As she ate, she watched them laugh and tease each other with ease.

_Rowanpaw and I were just getting to that point, _she thought. _And now he and Echostrike are dead._

_You shouldn't be thinking of such things, _Air told her. _You must live your life for them. _

_No one can 'live their life' while this wretched war is going on, _Hawkpaw snapped.

_Recklessly risking your life on this attack won't bring them back, though, _Air said.

_Sunrunner was just as far away from ShadowClan camp when he gave the final attack a moon ago, _Hawkpaw pointed out.

_Yes, but he did not have this many rogues at the front, nor did he have actual warriors to deal with._

_What's that supposed to mean? _The calico growled.

_What will you do if you see Cloudheart or Skyclaw? _Air questioned.

_I will personally rip them to pieces! _Hawkpaw shouted.

_Anger is not befitting of the wise. _

_Well I'm sick of being wise, then! _the WindClan apprentice yelled. _Wisdom and intelligence hasn't gotten me anywhere! _

There was silence.

_You don't want to talk? Fine! _

Hawkpaw stood up and padded forward quickly. As she did, the cats around her quieted and watched her make her way to the edge of the frontline.

"Hawkpaw, what's—?"

"Get everyone ready," she ordered. "We're attacking immediately."

The warrior's eyes widened. "But—!"

"Do it. _Now!" _Hawkpaw growled.

The warrior turned and announced to the clan of the upcoming battle. Her legs, still sore from the previous battle, carried her further until she could see the rogues' glowing eyes staring into hers.

_Bring it on, Cloudheart._

"Attack!" Hawkpaw yowled, and the clan cats went straight toward the rogues, who retreated a fox-length before turning around to fight.

The fronts collided, and as the rest of the clan cats clawed their way through, Hawkpaw covered herself in air spinning around her and ran straight through the wall of rogues in her way. Rogues yelled after her, but she continued sprinting anyway.

The calico she-cat turned on her heel and allowed a blast of wind to send a ripple of cats collapsing or blown away. There was at least six dead. They were poor rogues too close to the attack.

Every rogue that came near Hawkpaw was then suffocated. A few died, a few remained unconscious, getting trampled in the process. Slowly, the line of rogues grew smaller and smaller as she and the other clan cats squished them together.

Finally, the rogues called a retreat, and the twelve that managed to get past Hawkpaw ran as fast as they could toward WindClan camp.

It was no longer a battle, but a chase. The clan cats were spread out and the rogues had absolutely no order to them.

Suddenly, as they came close to the camp, the rogues turned on them, and out of the camp came about seventeen more rogues. Hawkpaw saw the clan cats halt immediately, but she just kept going.

"Hey, Hawkpaw!"

The air Elemental Mortal stopped and turned to face the familiar white tom, who's eyes were narrowed with confusion.

"You weren't supposed to be in this front," he said lowly.

"Well I am," she growled. Then she lunged and pushed him to the ground. Quickly, the white tom kicked her stomach, rolled out of the way, and stood to face her.

"You usually have more of a plan than blindly running in unprepared like this," he said. Hawkpaw surged forward again, but this time he evaded the attack and turned to face her again. "What's happened to you?"

"What's happened to _me?" _Hawkpaw shrieked. "My best friend turns out to be a rogue, and because of that, my other best friend and possible _mate _died in a battle that didn't need to happen!" The calico she-cat lunged forward again and nicked his flank, but he still managed to dodge the attack.

"You don't understand," Cloudheart spoke, "I had to do what I did."

"As if!" Hawkpaw spat. She went for him again, and this time she added her skill of air in the process. They went tumbling away, but Hawkpaw was in control. She twisted under him with unsheathed claws.

When she stood up, she saw the white fur of Cloudheart stain red. His throat was torn up, and he was thrashing around with wide eyes.

Hawkpaw hissed loudly at him.

"I hope this is painful for you," she growled.

Out of nowhere, a flash of lightning hit the ground near her. She glanced upward and saw an electric bird flying above her.

"Squad two and four, follow me to the entrance!" came a familiar voice. "Squad one, three, and five, combine with Nyka's army and follow the retreating rogues immediately!"

Hawkpaw turned to see Darkblaze racing through the marsh and toward the camp. She hissed and sprinted to him.

As they ran side by side, she shouted, "I had everything under control!"

"Shut up and follow my lead or I will strike you will a bolt right now!" Darkblaze snapped.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hawkpaw saw ice spikes fly from the white she-cat just fox-lengths away with an army far greater than the one now following Darkblaze.

Darkblaze rushed through the entrance with Hawkpaw close behind him. Lightning bolts snapped to every rogue around, which dropped dead immediately. When there was none to be seen, the dark warrior stopped and sat down, breathing heavily.

"Shouldn't we be checking to see who else is here?" Hawkpaw asked.

"If you were paying . . . attention . . . you would have seen . . . an entire . . . evacuation," Darkblaze breathed. "There's no one else in here . . . they've all retreated to the mountains . . . by now."

"I was paying attention!" Hawkpaw snapped.

Darkblaze didn't say anything.

"Sir, I just got the signal, Nyka was successful in driving them back," came a ThunderClan warrior Hawkpaw knew was supposed to answering to her.

"Return to ThunderClan. . ." Darkblaze told him, still out of breath. "Tell them. . .of what has happened. . .Tell them. . .I will return. . .shortly. . ."

As the warrior left, Hawkpaw glared at Darkblaze.

"I thought I commanded this front," Hawkpaw said lowly.

Darkblaze took a deep breath in and exhaled. "Not anymore."

Hawkpaw's eyes narrowed. "What? I told you, I had everything—!"

"You attacked before the necessary time due to the fact Air made you angry, you recklessly got away from your clan cats when you tried—and failed—at pushing the rogues together, and you fixated on your revenge with Cloudheart while your entire front was thrown into chaos. You singe-handedly allowed the leader of this rogue clan to get away, and therefore made this victory only half a victory."

Hawkpaw's tail lashed harshly.

"So what gives you the right to take me out of this front? It was one mistake, and I've gotten my revenge—"

"I can't trust you anymore," Darkblaze interrupted her. "Not with something like this."

Hawkpaw's eyes flared. "I am completely fine with a front like this! It was _you _who decided to barge in here uninvited with nearly no reason to—"

Hawkpaw, before she could see what was going on, felt teeth sink into the scruff of her neck. The next thing she felt was her back against a rock solid den. She collapsed immediately out of shock and pain.

"Don't you dare question my authority at times like these!" Darkblaze bellowed. "You are _not _in a position to do anything of the sort, and I will not stand for it!"

Hawkpaw sat up with wide eyes, breathing hard. She looked into the yellow gaze before her, which was wild and unfamiliar.

"I cannot have it," he hissed. "Not with the war so close to an end."

There was more silence. Everyone was staring at him, but he didn't seem to care.

Looking away, the Commander relaxed completely and said, "I will send a replacement front leader within the night. You will be his advisor, but nothing more. If you do not follow his orders, I will force you to be a hunter. Am I clear?"

She nodded absently.

The dark warrior left.

* * *

Silence.

Sunrunner sat across from Leopardleap and Hawkpaw with Nyka beside him. No one was talking. Glances of depression, emptiness, and exhaustion were all that reminded the ginger tom these cats were alive.

What had they all come to?

It had been two and half moons since the evacuation. ShadowClan and WindClan remained under clan control, and not a single bad thing seemed to have happened to them since Hawkpaw's mistake.

There was noise on the other side. The four cats turned to face Darkblaze, who walked in their direction, flinching everytime his left forepaw hit the ground. Sunrunner narrowed his eyes as he saw the blood coating the tom's leg.

"I thought you said you haven't been in battle since Hawkpaw's mistake," Sunrunner growled.

"I haven't," the Commander responded.

"Then why are you bleeding?" Nyka asked.

Darkblaze's yellow gaze settled onto her, as if to say, 'does it look like I want to answer you?' Sunrunner could feel different things from the eyes, however. A certain coldness that made him shiver.

"As you all know, the war is slowing down. Shadow loses more and more cats each day while we remain strong. This means it has come time to put an end to this."

Nyka sucked in her breath.

"You want a final battle?" she asked.

"Not if I can help it," Darkblaze told her. "Petalfur has reported Shadow wants to speak to me on the terms of a momentary truce. That doesn't mean he won't try anything sneaky, however."

"What happened to Nightheart?" Sunrunner questioned.

"He's dead," the dark warrior reported.

"How do you know we can trust Shadow not to kill you or take your powers and then launch a final counter attack?" Nyka sked.

"That is why I'm going to need you to be on your guard tonight," Darkblaze told them. "Prepare for a long battle."

There was a small silence.

"A final battle," came Leopardleap's voice. She closed her eyes tightly. "Finally. It will be over."

"Do not celebrate until Shadow is dead," the Commander told her. "Sunrunner, you will be coming with me. Nyka, you will take WindClan's front, Streamstar shall take RiverClan's front, and Hawkpaw, you will advise the current ShadowClan leader."

"When should we leave?" Leopardleap asked.

"Immediately," Darkblaze spoke. "Lightning will be making sure you are all in position before I start talking."

They all gave a nod of approval.

The dark warrior turned and limped away.

When he was far out of ear shot, Hawkpaw said, "He's hurting himself."

"No, he would know that would cause more problems than it would solve," Leopardleap said. "Sometimes, when stressed cats overwork themselves, they can get agitated when they sleep. He's just taken it to an entirely different level."

"Are you saying he's hurting himself in his sleep?" Nyka asked.

"Yes," Leopardleap answered. "Although, I doubt he truly ever sleeps."

There was a small silence.

"Let's all agree to force him to stay in the medicine cat den for a half moon after this," Sunrunner said.

Leopardleap laughed slightly.

"Agreed," she said.

* * *

Sunrunner strode beside Darkblaze, who's unfocused eyes settled to the edge of ThunderClan territory. The rest of ThunderClan was behind them, all rested and full.

The ginger tom got lost in thought as he gazed at all of the scars his dark friend bared. They were all over his body now, so much that any kit that would meet Darkblaze now would run for their life screaming for their mother.

_StarClan must have a special place for him, _Sunrunner thought.

_You're pretty beat up yourself, _Flame pointed out.

_We all are, _the ginger tom responded.

_Trust me, StarClan will have a special place for you, _the fire Elemental told him. _Just. . .don't go to soon, okay? I'd like to see you have kits with Nyka first. _

Sunrunner smiled slightly.

_That would be nice, wouldn't it? _he asked.

_What would their names be? _Flame asked.

_There would be a yellow she-cat named Yellowkit, and brown tom named Rowankit, and another she-cat with black and white markings. She would be called Hailkit._

_Are you sure that would go well with Nyka? _Flame inquired.

_Once she understands my reasoning, she will, _Sunrunner told him.

"Do not present yourselves as hostile," Darkblaze suddenly said to the ginger tom and Petalfur, who was on the other side of the dark warrior. "We can't evoke the first attack."

Sunrunner looked forward, and noticed just how close they were. He could see Shadow now, frowning, along with who he assumed the entirety of his rogue clan.

They walked about three fox-lengths more before they stopped completely and allowed a silence to overtake them.

"I see you've come prepared," Nightfire said.

"I see you have as well," Darkblaze responded.

"Every cat needs protection," Nightfire told him.

"Or enough cats to go out fighting," the dark warrior mentioned. "Although, I doubt you would be thinking of such a thing."

"And why is that?"

"I just have a feeling," Darkblaze said.

Nightfire chuckled.

"So, are you here to surrender, or are their other things on your agenda?" the Commander asked him. "Frankly, I'm sick of this pointless fighting."

Nightfire gazed at the dark warrior with a bit of curiosity in his eyes. Sunrunner noticed the full moon above them slowly fading away from the clouds. He saw Nightfire move with hostility in his eyes—

Darkblaze screamed.

* * *

**A/n :: I do not own Warriors.**

_Word count: 5968_

_Current page count: 482_

_. . .Sorry. =) _

_I know I crammed a lot of stuff in this chapter, but it wasn't too important, and I wanted it to end like that. Also, for the next several days I'm going to reread this book and edit out any typos and such, but at the same time I will be looking for loose ends I have yet to tie up. This is because we are at the beginning of the end now and there is only so much I can do. So, with this, **do you have anything you would like to see in the upcoming chapters?** Keep in mind, there are some things I just simply can't do because of what I have planned in the future. =) _

_{o} The Assassins Anthem, may darkness be with you._


	36. Chapter 35 :: Spirited

Sunrunner lurched forward. Claws entered his skin, pulling him backward with immense pain. The ginger tom pushed himself upward and clawed at his attacker. More claws ripped through his fur and that, along with the increasing pressure, forced him to the ground.

He thought of himself on fire. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw his orange pelt flickering parallel to his attackers' movements.

"Sir—now would be a good time!"

_Sunrunner—_

The flames disappeared. Sunrunner screamed. He couldn't breathe. His blood boiled. His heart was pumping rapidly, as if trying to push away the agonizing disease creeping through his veins.

The heart-beats passed by like days, and the throbbing pain didn't allow time to go faster. He slowly found his vision blurring and his muscles relaxing, no longer having the energy to do those things.

When the pain finally subsided and turned into a nauseating ache in his stomach, Sunrunner heard someone next to him say, "Shadow, his power is gone."

"Is he dead?" the familiar black tom questioned.

"Far from it, but he still doesn't look too good."

Sunrunner narrowed his eyes. That was Petalfur.

"Sir, what do we do with Dark?" asked a rogue far away from Sunrunner.

"You and Cliff will be taking him to where we found him in the first place," Shadow spoke. "But first, blind him. That will ensure he won't ever return to play the hero."

"Yes, sir."

Sunrunner was expecting more screaming from the dark warrior, but the sound never came. In fact, no signs of struggle game to the ginger tom's ears. Was Darkblaze already dead?

"What of the clan cats?" asked another rogue.

"They have been quite a help this evening," Shadow responded. "We shall reward them with kindness."

"And the Elemental Mortal?"

"Do whatever you must to get him presentable," the black Commander replied. "We move out at moonhigh."

Sunrunner felt teeth enter his neck.

* * *

"Move it!"

_What do you think I am—immortal?_

Sunrunner nevertheless hurried his limp. Blood dripped into his eyes and down his right cheek. His shoulder throbbed and swelled, and the gashes on his stomach couldn't even be seen through matted fur and blood.

His paws sank into marsh as they headed toward the camp that was within their sights. Around him were seven rogues, all with firm muscles and pristine coats. Sunrunner looked like the pity-pool compared to the proudly postured toms.

"Which Elemental Mortal is here?" asked a silvery rogue named Scales.

"I don't know," the ginger tom muttered.

With the speed of Lightning, the rogue turned around and raked his claws over Sunrunner's face.

"Don't lie to me, _mouse-heart!" _Scales bellowed. "Which Elemental Mortal is here?"

Sunrunner stood up with as much strength as he could muster. "I. Don't. Know."

The silver tom shoved him back down onto his bad shoulder. Flame's Mortal winced, but bit his tongue. Once again, he stood up. The attempt was met with another forceful push into the ground before he felt teeth sink into his throat.

"Answer me!" Scales hissed.

Sunrunner laughed.

"Do you honestly think death scares me right now?" the ginger tom asked. "We lost! What else do I have look forward to? Not a fresh meal, that's for sure."

Scales ripped his teeth out Sunrunner's skin, and he grimaced.

"Get up," the silver tom snapped.

The ginger tom clenched his muscles and pulled himself up onto his shaky legs.

"Walk," Scales ordered further.

Sunrunner took one step forward. Then he took another step forward. Finally, he continued limping at the same pace before toward WindClan's camp.

It took Sunrunner a lot longer to get to WindClan camp than it should have. When he finally stumbled through the entrance, the stench of blood made him cough. The ginger tom glanced around him and saw injured cats everywhere.

"Sunrunner!"

Flame's Elemental Mortal eyes shot over to Nyka, who had stood up and started toward him. He lurched forward, but was caught by the rogues behind him just as Nyka was forced to the ground by a strong looking warrior.

"When will you ever learn?" Scales sighed.

His shoulder flared with pain, but he didn't flinch at all this time. His green eyes stared straight at the white she-cat struggling with all of her might to get out of the rogues' grasp. Sunrunner noticed her pelt was a light pink color, and along with the gashes and scratches all over her body, her ear front leg was twisted in an odd way.

"Have you got her under control, Moon?" Scales asked.

The gray tom nodded.

"Then let's get started!" the silver tom turned and faced Sunrunner. "Tell everyone, O great and powerless Elemental Mortal, what you saw today when Darkblaze met Shadow?"

Sunrunner glared at Scales and hissed loudly.

"Oh, not this again," Scales groaned. Turning, he faced Moon, Nyka, and the other rogues. "Kill her."

"He's gone!" Sunrunner spat, lashing his tail. "Darkblaze is gone!"

The clan cats gasped and moaned, all of them carrying wide eyes and dropped jaws. Their bodies shook as they stared at Sunrunner, and he saw their spirits break.

Scales faced him with a grin on his face. "Finally, you've become something useful! Well, that's all for now, mouse-hearts—"

A rogue started pulling him away.

"No!" Sunrunner shouted.

"Sunrunner!" Nyka screeched, surging toward him. She stepped on her foreleg and collapsed, clenching her muscles tightly.

"—see you around, if you all survive the moon!"

The rogues continued to pull him back out the entrance. He growled, spat, hissed, and clawed forward. The pain in his shoulder throbbed, and his tail grew stiff with the blood and dirt now drying on it.

He had been taken back a fox-length. Then another. Finally, he saw Nyka's gaze soften, and although his eyes never left hers, his muscles relaxed. The rogues drug his body away from the camp. It walked, but the fire was gone.

At sunrise, he was wobbling next to a heavy stream and through a forest of leafy trees. RiverClan camp was in his sights.

Sunrunner exhaled.

The ginger tom was looking at the ground. In his mind was the fighting movements, the ones Darkblaze had taught him. Also, the ones Nyka had forced him to learn before that, and, even earlier in his life, the ones he had picked up from Flame.

Scales turned toward him.

"Hey, I asked you—"

Sunrunner dashed forward, unsheathed his claws, and slashed through the silver tom's face. A brown rogue next to him lunged, but he evaded the attack and kicked the cat behind him. Teeth grabbed onto his tail, which he proceeded to rip away from the rogue.

"Dog, get back up!"

Sunrunner leaped upward and bit through the rogue's throat.

_One down, too many more to go, _he thought.

The ginger tom ducked as a rogue flew over him and tripped an on coming attacker. Sunrunner sprinted forward a fox-length. He found himself in front of a large brown tabby which reared up on his hind legs. Flame's mortal lunged into him and sent them rolling down a slight incline.

"After them!"

The rogue managed to rip open his stomach. Sunrunner ripped open his throat while slashing open his belly. Another rogue crashed into him, but he rolled out of the way. The ginger tom sliced through an oncoming rogue's flank.

Sunrunner knew the fight was over as soon as he saw more rogues running, but he continued. He clawed and bit and crashed and slashed. In just a few heart-beats, rogues had surrounded him. Moments later, claws hooked into his skin drug him toward the camp.

"Hurry—!" hissed a gray and white tom.

The ginger tom surged forward.

"Get a den ready—empty!" snapped Scales shouted as more claws wounded Sunrunner.

Flame's mortal kicked and bucked against the pressure. The pain increased, and he fought harder. They went toward camp, but Sunrunner fought against them every mouse-tail of the way.

Finally, they headed toward the Warriors' den. The rogues had forced the clan cats aside, allowing those keeping Sunrunner down a clear way.

Sunrunner was shoved in before being forced down. Claws once again entered his throat before being ripped out. Blood flowed freely from the wound as the rogues continued to keep him on the ground.

After a long while, the rogues left, and guards barred the entrance of the den. Sunrunner breathed short, heavy breaths, knowing full well he didn't have the energy to fight, let alone the ability to with his damaged body.

"Thank the skystars Streamstar was moved before he got here," came the voice of Scales. "We may have had a full scale rebellion on our hands."

"He will be troublesome," came a deep voice.

"Lion, do you know how this happened?" Scales asked. "Shadow has already told me of how his power works—this tom should be downright depressed right now."

"I was told of a tom who could fight the influence of Natas," came the other voice, Lion. "We will have to keep a close watch on this one."

"Well, do you have any ideas on how to keep him from getting strong enough to fight back?" Scales asked.

There was a small pause.

"Keep his prey and water intake to minimum," Lion answered. "Without energy, he will truly be powerless."

"And if he dies?" Scales inquired.

"I doubt Shadow will be too displeased."

Sunrunner laughed with blood dripping down his mouth. The movement forced his brain to become fuzzier and his heart to pound louder in his ears, but it made him smile.

_I won't stop fighting. No matter what you do to me, I will fight. I will avenge Darkblaze and everyone in these territories until I die! _

* * *

Lightning sprinted through the abyss, scenting as far as he could. His short breaths were filled with gasps and hiccups as tears streamed from his wide eyes down to his chin.

Finally, he saw the endless water around him, along with the cool rain. He also saw the red cage in the distance with the blue-gray feline within.

"Rain!" he shouted, running faster. When he came to the cage, he tried what Darkblaze had down. The purple horse of lighting galloped straight into it, but as the heart-beats passed, nothing happened.

"Come on!" he cried. "Rain, please!"

The she-cat remained completely frozen in her place. Lightning let the horse disappear as he watched her with wide eyes.

"You have to help me!" he said.

Nothing.

The black tom turned and sprinted away, back into the abyss. He picked up a scent immediately and turned toward that direction.

_I need help, I need help, I need help._

Images racked up in his head, screams came to his ears. Lightning shook them away and ran through the burning element, trying hard to push through the heat.

As soon as the black tom saw the red cage, he turned on his heel and darted over. Flame, too, was staring into a blank space, completely frozen.

"No, no, no!" he moaned. The electric horse appeared, but once again, heart-beat by heart-beat, it didn't work. "_Please! _Flame! I need you! I can't—!"

He stopped himself as his logic recovered. Quickly, he turned away, this time relaxing within the darkness.

Snow covered him not long after. He raced over the frozen lake, ignoring the suffocating pressure his rapidly beating heart was being put through as fear gripped it. Lightning sprinted all of the way to the red cage.

The elemental horse appeared a third time and crashed into the red cage which held a stagnant white she-cat with piercing blue eyes.

"Snow, I need you, I need you to help me. I know you hate Darkblaze, but he needs you, he's going to die, and so is Nyka and Sunrunner and Leopardleap and Hawkpaw and they need you, they're in danger, horrible pain will come to them if you don't—"

The lightning horse disappeared.

"No!" Lightning bellowed.

Again, he left, this time with more tears and shakier legs. He went to Air's element, but it was the same. Nothing helped. He was just acting like a fool. An illogical, hysterical, over-protective fool.

Finally, he tried Mountain's element. He found the scent and surged toward it, only to hit an invisible wall at a crushing speed. It rippled red as Lightning stood up, and his surrounding's changed.

He was at the edge of the dark forest.

"_Don't hurt yourself over that, little tom, nothing you can do will break that wall."_

_Natas, _Lightning thought. But he didn't think about it for long. He saw StarClan's territory, and with a powerful lunge, he was leaping through the tall undergrowth of thorns toward the starry landscape.

Once he was there, he saw thousands of StarClan cats a few fox-lengths away from the border, staring at the dark forest. Lightning stopped next to them, hearing the same jarring screams that they were hearing.

"Lightning," commented a transparent light brown tom.

"Duskstar?" Lightning spoke.

"They killed me just before they took Sunrunner to WindClan," Pinefur's father said. "Fogstar and the ShadowClan cat acting as leader are here as well. Streamstar, for whatever reason, was spared."

A horrible scream forced him to grimace.

"What is that coming from?" he questioned.

"The clan cats," the ThunderClan leader said, distantly looking in that direction once again. "They are hurting."

"Then do something!" Lightning shouted.

The large tom looked back to him.

"We can't. Natas's power is too great."

Lightning's eyes widened. "But there are good cats down there getting tortured!"

"Only the Almighty has the power to stop this," said Duskstar.

"Then call him here!" Lightning urged.

"We have tried, but. . .but he is no where to be found."

Lightning's shoulders dropped. _He's gone? Did Natas. . .? Is he. . .? Does that mean Darkblaze is. . .?_

He was running again.

Somehow, he was in his element, looking into the dark hole which he had always watched Darkblaze in. There was nothing. Darkblaze was gone.

He knew, with his sadness and his loneliness, his element was reacting. And he knew the thunderstorms were raging within the clan territories. He also knew they wouldn't stop, not for many moons, not until his immortal soul once again became accustomed to being alone.

Darkblaze was gone.

* * *

**A/n :: I do not own Warriors.**

_This chapter is only 2,300 words long. O.O Sorry! I just don't think I could have added anything else to this without drawing it out. Sorry._

_Anyway, I really liked this chapter. It reveals a lot (the rogues killing the leaders, Streamstar being saved, the Elementals being trapped), and it sets the tone as to what these clan cats are expecting. **Oh, yeah! **Mudroot is with the evacuees. I know I had a question about that, and I'm sorry I missed that part. That's why Lightning couldn't get through to Mountain. _

_Speaking of which, I REALLY feel sorry for Lightning. As it looks right now, he's alone for eternity, the only Elemental still in rotation. Add that with the fact Darkblaze is gone, and you've got a bunch of Thunderstorms for a LONG time._

_Well, anyway, enjoy! =)_

_{o} The Assassins Anthem, may darkness be with you._


	37. Chapter 36 :: Enslaved

". . .and he's half dead."

"So? The Master doesn't particularly care who goes through the system nowadays."

Darkblaze could feel air leave and enter his lungs. He was certain all of his limbs were still movable. He could hear his heart against his chest, beating rapidly. Most importantly, however, he couldn't smell death.

"I think the Master would want someone who can at least see, Branch," growled the deeper voiced tom.

"Well, maybe he can," said the other tom. He sounded younger than the other tom. There was shuffling beside Darkblaze. "He's a fighter. Do you see these scars?"

"A rogue, most likely," came the first tom.

Darkblaze tensed. Shadow was in his mind, grinning at him. The dark warrior squeezed his eyelids down, feeling the pain in his eyes. He was in the mountains, Lightning was gone, the clans were now under the ruthless power of his worst nightmare.

Shadow had won.

"Should I wake him up?" asked Branch.

"No," said the other tom lowly. "He's already awake. Anything you do to him now would provoke an attack."

"How do you know that? He could have just been ambushed by some clan or something."

"Not all of those scars are recent," hissed the other tom. "Some seem to be at least ten moons old."

"_He_ doesn't even look that old," Branch stated.

"That's because you don't observe anything that's going around you. This tom is about sixteen or seventeen moons old. He's just tiny because of his lack of a healthy upbringing."

"Like Color?"

The tom sighed.

"Yes. Like Color."

"So. . .do we just wait until he gets up?" Branch asked.

"I suppose not," the other tom responded. There was more shuffling.

A paw pressed onto his tail. Darkblaze sat up in a blink of an eye, but immediately bit his tongue and stiffened. His stomach growled, his shoulder throbbed.

The dark warrior knew his eyes were open. He could feel cool air stinging them. However, he felt like he was looking through a bush.

"So you _can _see," said the tom behind him.

"What's your name?" Branch asked. He was a brown tom, no older than eight moons old.

"We don't need to know," came the other tom. He was a silver tom with striking blue eyes.

"I was just curious. . ." Branch murmured.

The silver tom rolled his eyes before setting his gaze upon Darkblaze. "Do you understand the position you're in?"

Darkblaze nodded slowly after averting his eyes.

"Good, I don't have to explain it to you," said the silver tom. "Follow Branch. If you try anything, I will throw you off a cliff myself."

"Why do I have to be the one in front of him?" Branch groaned.

"Because you're younger and I said so," hissed the tom.

Branch mumbled something under his breath and started forward. Darkblaze began walking, slowly pushing himself up and stepping on the stones he knew were beneath him. After a short time, he was keeping up with the much healthier tom.

Darkblaze could scent other cats. A lot of them. The scents were stale, but it put it into perspective these cats weren't apart of just some rogue group. They were a part of something that had been here a long, long time.

The dark warrior saw his sluggish legs move, though he couldn't feel them. He also realized his head was heavy, as if it would turn off at any moment.

"Think he can make it past the waterfall, Fish?" asked Branch.

"If he can't, it's not our problem," hissed the silver tom.

Darkblaze went on. He wondered what happened to Lightning. Was he alive? Was he trapped in the sky with nobody else? The clan cats were. He closed his eyes for a moment. The image of the clan cats ruled by the rogues faded.

A rock slipped underneath the dark warrior, and he slid with it. Darkblaze unsheathed his claws and pushed against the gravity. Once the rock slide stopped, he stood up.

"You've been in the mountains before, haven't you?" asked Fish, narrowing his eyes at him.

"No," Darkblaze said. "I was born at the base of the mountain."

"But you seem to have gone through this kind of thing before," Fish said. "Like you know what you're going to see in that cave over there."

Darkblaze clenched his jaw.

"I was born an orphan, and I ended up with ruthless rogues," the dark warrior responded.

Fish glared for a few more heart-beats before shifting his gaze to Branch and flicking his tail toward an entrance behind a huge waterfall.

Branch went forward, and Darkblaze followed. He couldn't scent cats behind the waterfall. When he began to go behind it, he understood why. The dark warrior could feel the air in his lungs harden.

He went faster, pushing through his limp. Water sprayed onto him, soaking into his skin. He saw Leopardleap in his head. He saw her beaten and bloodied and crying and—

"Keep moving," hissed Fish lowly. Darkblaze blinked.

He was in a huge cave. Cats were everywhere, all doing something. Most of them were she-cats, but many of them were also toms. The toms looked worse than the she-cats. Kits were nowhere to be seen.

The cave itself seemed to be well put together and safe, with smaller caves as dens and a small indent in the rocky floor which held the absolutely huge fresh-kill pile.

"Go alert the Master," Fish said to Branch. The silver tom looked back to Darkblaze. "Keep up."

The dark warrior followed Fish to one small boulder, and another, much larger boulder. It seemed almost as big as the high ledge.

Darkblaze continued to gaze around the cave. These cats were skinny and bullied, but the she-cats were not. They looked to be in as good a condition as the guards. There was also the fact kits weren't anywhere the dark warrior could see.

"It seems like you've found me another fighter, Fish."

Darkblaze switched his gaze to the light gray tom on top of the larger boulder. He had a large scar down the side of his flank. He wasn't large, but he was lean and probably faster than half of the clan cats Darkblaze knew.

"Where did you find him?" the tom, most likely the Master, asked.

"Near that hallow tree that fell last season," Fish responded.

"Was he traveling?" the Master questioned.

"No, he was unconscious," Fish reported. "There were other scents around him, but judging on the wounds, he won't be missed."

"Can he see?"

"Enough to walk back to camp without any help. It might be interesting to know he has experience with walking in the base of the mountain. He doesn't need to be taught."

Master raised his eyebrows.

"Just how old are you, loner?" the tom asked, gazing at Darkblaze.

"Fifteen moons," the dark warrior lied.

"And you know how to fight and hunt on your own?" the Master inquired.

"Yes."

"Finally, someone competent!" exclaimed the brown tom. "You've really impressed me, Fish."

"What shall I do with him?" Fish asked.

"Take him to Cloud and Color. He will be needed on the hunting trip that is leaving tomorrow." He stared straight at Darkblaze. "Welcome to the Tribe Of Rushing Water."

Fish dipped his head respectively. He gave a look to Darkblaze and flicked his tail at a nearby gave. The dark warrior staggered away, eventually going through the entrance as Fish strode toward the fresh-kill pile.

Darkblaze blinked several times. Finally, his eyes adjusted to the dark cave. It was a big larger than he had expected. He saw two toms breathing slowly in the back of the den, and a small calico kitten was next to them.

It didn't take long for Hawkpaw's three moon old self to enter his mind. Her amber and blue eyes stared at him not with happiness, though. There was a sense of pleading, of yearning, of sorrow, of—

"Oh! I didn't see you there!"

Darkblaze let his gaze wander to a white she-cat who had been messing with a knot of herbs on the ground.

"Are you new around here, or. . .?"

Darkblaze nodded.

"Well, consider yourself lucky," the she-cat said. "I've had more than a few toms drug here these past few moons that didn't even get a day's rest when they came."

A redish brown she-cat strode through. She stopped as she set her eyes on Darkblaze.

"Oh. The new cat."

Her eyes narrowed.

"What's your name?"

Darkblaze stared at her. "Does it matter?"

She continued studying him.

"You'll be called Yellow here, most likely," came the other she cat's voice.

"Why?" Darkblaze asked.

"Because we already have too many gray toms here," the white she-cat spoke, turning to gather some herbs.

"So we're named by our coat color and our eye color?" Darkblaze guessed.

"Yep, now sit down on that nest right there," she ordered.

Darkblaze took a step back.

"Don't waste your time with me," he said.

The white she sighed.

"Look, I know you probably think you'd be better of dying, but it's my job to heal you or I get punished, understand?"

Darkblaze stared at her. He turned around and laid down on the nearest next of feathers. Immediately, he sighed with relief.

"You're as exhausted as some toms are when they're nearly dead," commented the red she-cat.

"Quiet, Color, he doesn't need to be told he's nearly dead," the white she-cat hissed.

"It's the truth," Darkblaze said, resting his head on his paws.

"Any chance we could hear a story?" Color asked. "It can get kind of depressing in here."

"It isn't a story that would make you feel any better," Darkblaze spoke.

"I wasn't talking about how you ended up like this," she said, applying a herb to his shoulder. "I was talking about what happened before."

"It isn't much better," he responded.

"There must have been something in your life that was happy," the white she-cat spoke. "Otherwise, a tom like you couldn't go on."

Darkblaze knew there were memories. Pinefur showing him the cave he could see the stars from, the mock battles they fought when they were training, the day he met Stormpaw and Graypaw. But then he saw Pinefur looking to the sky, waiting for a sign that would never come. He saw Sunrunner on the ground, bleeding out. He saw Stormpaw being cast out as a loner, and Graypaw being forced to do what she-cats did for Shadow.

The dark warrior averted his eyes as he forced the memories away.

"Well, fine, don't be friendly," Color muttered, and strode away toward the part of the den where there was a strong scent of herbs.

"Don't mind her," the white she-cat said, finishing the younger she-cat's work. "You're. . .different, and she was hoping for some good memories today."

"I have a question," Darkblaze said.

"Ask away," the she-cat responded.

"How come she's called Color, while we're just called what our eye color and pelt color are?"

"Well, I've been here before that rule was put in place, and Color is my kit," the white she-cat said. "Our names follow the old traditions. For example, while others call me Cloud, I am truly named Cloud That Drifts Away, while Color's full name is Color In The Sky."

"So you two aren't slaves?" Darkblaze asked.

Cloud stiffened.

"Depends on what you mean by that," she answered. "Technically, I, like all but a few of the she-cats, am a mate to The Master. I provide kits, and I heal."

"Where are the kits?" he asked.

"They stay in the nursery," Cloud answered. "It's less dangerous in the den than it is in the cave."

"Dangerous?" Darkblaze asked. "Isn't a camp like this supposed to have some sort of order?"

"Fights happen all of the time between the toms, and I'm not just talking about the between them and the guards. They fight very often amongst themselves."

"And the toms, when they get older, do they get sent out for training or something?"

"If the Master is pleased with a tom, they get to live the good life. If not, they get treated as if they weren't even his son."

Darkblaze shifted his gaze elsewhere. Windpaw came to him, verbally begging him to come back, asking why he left again.

"It's good for me and Color, though," she said. "We don't get too much trouble because of our abilities as healers."

"How did you get the job?" he asked, trying to push the image of Windpaw away.

"I came from a horseplace. I was with some loners. My entire family, actually. I learned a lot from my mother, and my sister taught me a bunch too. The Master just chose the best cat for the position."

Darkblaze narrowed his eyes at her.

"What was your sister's name?" he asked.

"Wave," Cloud spoke. "Why?"

Darkblaze's head lowered slightly. "I've met her."

The she-cat's eyes went wide.

"Is she okay? Did she have kits with that tom?"

"Um. . ." Darkblaze began. "Yeah, I knew her kit very well, and right now she's leading a group of loners and clan cats to safety."

Cloud sighed with relief.

"I'm so glad she's okay."

Darkblaze frowned as he remembered Echostrike. He looked away and closed his eyes. The image didn't go away, and it was joined by others. He tensed his body.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Someone was moving. Cloud stood up and walked away from her nest.

"Is it time?" Darkblaze heard her ask.

"Get him out here quickly," a tom said.

Cloud sighed.

"Look, I know we're low on food, but you must understand, if you send this tom out today, he'll—"

Darkblaze got up and strode toward the tom. It was Fish. The silver tom glared at him as he walked out of the cave.

Fish turned to face another group of sturdier looking toms and yelled, "Hey, Ginger, get over here!"

A ginger tom began walking with a low head and low tail toward them.

"Yes, Fish?" he asked.

"Introduce Yellow to all of the others and answer any questions he may have," Fish growled. "Be quick about it."

As Fish turned toward the large boulders, Ginger gazed into Darkblaze's eyes. His head was low.

"U-Um. . .do you have any questions?" Ginger asked.

"Are we hunting in groups?" the dark warrior asked.

"A group of about eight cats, not counting the guards," Ginger answered lightly. "W-we separate into groups of two when we get to the hunting territory."

Darkblaze nodded slightly.

Ginger began walking, still trying to be small. Darkblaze tried to match his stride, but eventually settled for being just ahead of the timid tom.

"Oh, look, it's the new cat," said a brown tom.

"His name is Yellow," Ginger said.

"I'm Brown," came the brown tom.

"Blue," responded a blue-eyed silver tom.

"Silver," replied another.

"Gray," said the next tom.

"Black."

"Tabby."

"So, you must be something special to be forced to go one of these trips so soon," said Brown.

"I'm not special," Darkblaze growled.

"With those scars and that mark and the color of your pelt, there's no way you _can't_ be special," said Blue.

"My coat?" Darkblaze questioned.

"Do you see any dark furred toms around here?" asked Brown.

"No," he answered. "But why not? It's not an uncommon pelt color."

"Well it is here," said Brown. "Quite a few moons ago, the Master ordered all of his dark furred kits to be taken far into the mountain to be eagle prey."

"Why?" Darkblaze asked.

"No one knows, but the Master is really strict about what qualifies as a dark furred kit," Brown said. "I'm surprised he even let you into the cave."

"He sees his strength," said Ginger softly.

"Says the cat who's never been on these hunting trips before because of his cowardice," Blue said. Ginger flinched, and Darkblaze tensed. Brown narrowed his eyes, also tensing.

"Do you have a problem?" Brown hissed.

Fish walked past the brown tom and gave him a sharp glare before starting forward to the waterfall. Two other guards followed him, and then the rest of the toms began to pad in the general direction.

Darkblaze continued his staring contest with Brown, but eventually the tom strode away. The dark warrior followed him with Ginger beside him.

"Thank you," Ginger whispered.

The former Commander just gave a prompt nod.

It wasn't at all very quiet when they began walking. The eight enslaved toms were talking as if they were back at camp, and though one guard ran forward to scope out any prey, Darkblaze was sure they were scaring off all of the prey for tens of fox-lengths.

"How are we going to hunt anything here if we keep up this much noise?" the dark warrior asked.

"We don't hunt near the cave," Ginger told him. "No prey comes over there anymore. We have to travel a few days to get to the hunting territory."

"A few days?" Darkblaze asked. "Isn't that a lot of work for just a few pieces of fresh-kill?"

Ginger shrugged. "We stay in the hunting territory for a quarter moon, so we have more than a few pieces. . ."

"How are all of us going to take back that much prey?"

"We make a few trips back to a half-way point," Ginger responded. "Then the toms back in the cave come to pick it up for us."

"That has to be the most inefficient way of hunting I've ever heard of," Darkblaze said.

"Well, it's not like we have much of a choice."

There was silence.

The quietness stretched to when the sun was high in the sky surrounded by blue and absolutely no clouds. Darkblaze stopped and stared upward. He sniffed in, and lowered his head.

"Is something wrong?" Ginger asked.

"A storm is coming," he answered.

"Looks like clear skies to me," the ginger tom pointed out.

"It'll be a few days before it gets here, but it will come," Darkblaze said.

"What will come?" growled Rain, a guard tom.

"A storm," the dark warrior responded.

"No one could know that, especially you," Rain hissed. "Now keep going. You're holding us all up."

Darkblaze stared at him for a few heart-beats before continuing forward with Ginger just behind him.

There was more silence and more walking. Darkblaze's throbbing shoulder continued to get worse, and his paws were sore. He realized this was why toms tended to die off around this nightmare. They were so exhausted, they just couldn't go on.

_One of the worst ways to die, _he thought to himself.

When the sun finally went down, Fish called for everyone to rest. The eight cats set up camp in a rather flat part of the ground, while the guards slept a while off.

However, they were apparently not going to sleep for a long time. They continued talking, as if it reassured them they were alive. Darkblaze, of course, was not welcome in the conversation, so he tried to sleep. Images kept coming to him, though, so he eventually just looked at the clouds gathering in the sky.

". . .and the name Jake has been with me ever since. You know, until I came here."

"Bad idea," chuckled Black.

"Yeah, well, I've survived this long," continued Blue. "I might be promoted soon."

"You might, but you know, the Master doesn't just do that randomly," Brown said. "He also doesn't do it very often."

"Yep," Blue spoke. "I'll probably end up a kitless tom thrown off a cliff."

"What about you, Yellow?" asked Silver. "You got an actual name?"

"I did," Darkblaze said, shifting his gaze to them. "A few, actually. None of them really mean anything to me, though."

"Well, what's the one you were born with?" Blue asked.

Darkblaze narrowed his eyes.

Brown chuckled.

"You don't know," the brown tom said. "You don't know what your original name was. You're an orphan."

"And that's hilarious?" Darkblaze growled.

"It just makes sense, is all," Brown responded. "It's why you want to look after Ginger. You can sense an orphan when you meet one."

Darkblaze continued to glare at him.

"Well. . .what's the name you remember most, then?" Silver asked.

"It doesn't matter," the dark warrior muttered, glancing up to the sky once more. "My name is Yellow from here on out."

"You know, I've never met a cat who gave up as quickly as you," Brown spoke. "You're already wanting to die after only a few days here. Now _that's_ a record if I've ever saw one."

Darkblaze tensed as he continued to watch the stars and clouds.

"I think you're also scared," Brown said before a yawn. "You don't want to remember because you know you can't go back."

Darkblaze closed his eyes and shut them tight, praying to Lightning he wouldn't attack the tom.

"Well guess what? I've met cats with worst pasts than you, I can guarantee it. Just because you were taken away from your soft life doesn't mean—"

The dark warrior stood and dashed right to the brown tom, whose eyes grew slightly wide.

"You want to know what they called me back in my old home?" Darkblaze hissed. "Fox-heart. Traitor. Murderer. And the most common one? _Commander_."

Brown stared at him for a few heart-beats.

"Liar."

Darkblaze raised his unsheathed claws as the other enslaved toms stood and foolishly tried to get in between them in time. However, he stopped just before he swiped down. The dark warrior clenched his jaw.

"Get away from him," hissed Fish, who stood about a fox-length behind him.

There was silence.

"Yellow, I swear to the Tribe Of Endless Hunting, if you don't stand down—"

Darkblaze turned around and padded about four fox-lengths away from the group and laid down on his own rock. He turned with his back facing them, and closed his eyes.

* * *

A paw woke him up from his horrid dreams. When he blinked, he remembered his poor eyesight, and stood up.

"We're moving out."

It was Brown.

"Apparently Eagle found some prey bit that way, and he wants us to go get it," the tom continued.

"Or he wants us both dead," Darkblaze spoke.

The brown tom glared.

"If Rain wasn't coming with us, I would kill you," he growled.

"Stop your fighting and get a move on," Rain hissed. "We haven't got all day."

The silver tabby tom padded to the left, and the two enslaved toms followed about a fox-length away from each other.

Darkblaze could tell that today was going to be a good day.

A rain droplet fell on his face and he stopped to look back to the sky again. Clouds covered the sun and the blue sky, and it sprinkled rain onto them.

"Keep moving, Yellow!" Rain snapped.

The dark warrior listened to the order.

"I warned you about the storm," Darkblaze said. "It isn't going to be some rain storm, either."

"You're lying to me, and you're a mouse-brain, so stay back and quit talking," Rain hissed.

And the three toms went on.

It would be around this time Darkblaze would disappear from the hunting party and bring back a few mice. It dawned on him then how long it had been since he had hunted. Six moons, at least. He lowered his head.

Rain suddenly dashed behind a boulder. The other two followed, crouching low to the ground as he did.

"See the eagle?" Rain asked. "It's protecting two mice I chased into the hole."

"Easy," Brown said with a grin.

"Whatever, just teach this newbie the ropes, okay?"

The silver tom went away, hiding behind another boulder a few fox-lengths off.

"With this many scents, the mouse isn't coming out of that hole," Darkblaze spoke.

"We don't need it to," Brown growled. "We just need the eagle to catch the mouse, and then we catch the eagle. Two in one."

"If we're leaping onto the bird, shouldn't we be on the other side of those rocks? If we leap from here, we might fall off that cliff on the other side," Darkblaze said.

"Shh! I know what I'm doing, so stay quiet and catch the other mouse when it tries to flee."

Darkblaze's gaze shifted to the eagle, who was circling very tightly. He watched it until it began to make large circles.

"Now!" Brown hissed.

As the tom went toward the eagle who had landed on the brave mouse, Darkblaze dashed toward the cracks in the rocks and chased after the mouse that tried to escape.

He chased it just until he saw the eagle take off with Brown on it. The brown tom screamed as his claws sheathed and he let go of the large, very strong bird and dropped straight into the slope off the cliff.

Darkblaze forgot about the mouse, ran forward, and grabbed Brown by the scruff of his neck just as the tom's back legs went over. Brown flailed and panicked as the dark warrior pulled him up to the stable rocks.

He let Brown go, so the tom could breathe. For a moment, they just stood there. A flash of silver went past the bad part of his eyes—

Darkblaze lunged and collided hard with someone else. In his weakened state, he was pushed into the sharp edges of the rock beneath him. He unsheathed his claws and raked his back paws against the silver skin.

The dark warrior rolled out of the way, dashing toward the rocks where the mice were as he heard the tom chasing him. Darkblaze turned and crashed into him once again, though this time Rain got pinned.

The former Commander began to claw at the guard's flank as the silver tom clawed at him. Eventually, Darkblaze bent down and bit hard in the guard's neck.

Another force collided with him. Once again, Darkblaze was forced to the ground, but he scrambled out of the way before the other tom, Fish, could pin him. The dark warrior went forward and crashed into Fish, biting into his shoulder.

A yowl escaped the silver guard right before he lunged at Darkblaze. The dark warrior moved out of the way and surged forward again, although Fish was ready. He held his leg out, hooked it against Darkblaze's back leg, and let him fall.

Fish leaped onto him, forcing his bad shoulder to crack on the huge impact of the fall. Darkblaze yowled, freezing up and biting his tongue as the pain began flooding into his brain and slowing it down.

"Good riddance!" Rain snapped.

"What on earth were you thinking?!" Fish hissed, turning to face Rain.

"He almost killed me!" Rain shouted.

"After you attacked him straight on!" the head guard growled. "Do you realize how dangerous it is to attack a veteran like that?"

"He let the mouse go to save the little brown mouse-brain! I was trying to give him proper punishment!"

"Does it look like I care? Never attack a cat who's been through hell and back, do you understand me? You saw how he fought. Now you know what he can do. The next time you want to punish him, do it when he can see you."

Fish turned to face Darkblaze.

"Get up," he ordered.

The dark warrior, with as much strength as he could muster, pushed himself to his paws. Despite trying not to, he favored his bad leg.

"Walking on that leg for the rest of this hunting trip should be punishment enough for you," Fish said. "That, and not getting any food tonight."

The silver tom glanced to Brown, who began slinking toward Darkblaze.

"Same goes for you too, Brown," Fish growled. "The next time you try to show off, have some sense and jump _away _from the edge."

Fish started walking, and Rain followed closely behind him after a very sharp glare at Darkblaze. After they were a few fox-lengths away, the dark warrior started forward, and he heard Brown padding quietly behind him.

They walked in silence for about five fox-lengths. Darkblaze tried not to notice the pain in his shoulder while watching where his paws landed at the same time.

"Thank you," came Brown's voice. "You didn't need to save me back there. Twice."

"Twice?" Darkblaze asked.

"Rain would have killed me as a punishment to you after he was done putting you in so much pain you couldn't move," Brown explained. "It's how he does things."

"Well, you should just be thankful that I haven't lost my selflessness yet," Darkblaze said.

And they continued on.

When they made it back to the other cats, everyone stared. Eagle's eyes were narrowed at Fish, who came up to him and whispered a few words which made the large cat's eyes widen. Meanwhile, the enslaved cats were watching Darkblaze with frozen bodies and half-smiles.

"Let's keep going," Fish announced. As he strode away, the entire group did not miss a beat in following him. But, as they went on, Darkblaze had become the cat walking in front of the enslaved toms, not Branch.

A large gush of wind came toward them. It was strong enough where they had to stop and crouch low to the ground.

When they were all standing again, Darkblaze said, "The storm is coming."

"Keep moving!" shouted Fish.

They pushed through the wind as it grew stronger and stronger. Darkblaze bit his lip to hide the pain now, as his leg began to buckle every single time pressure was applied to it.

Brown—no, Blue, came up from behind him and allowed him to rest on his shoulder. At first, Darkblaze refused, but every gust of wind only made it harder to walk, so he accepted the gesture without any words.

They went on, but it was at a much slower pace. Fish even had to struggle with the wind and the new rain that began flowing from the sky.

"Fall back!" Fish hissed. "Find cover and stay there!"

The cats began to scatter, but Darkblaze stayed still.

FALL BACK!

Fall back!

Fall back. . .

_Fall back. . ._

Lightning's purple eyes stared into his own.

He opened his eyes.

Lightning bolts flashed around them.

"Yellow!" shouted a distant voice.

Darkblaze looked upward, taking in the glorious sight before him.

"Commander!"

The dark warrior looked to Blue, who was crouched low to the ground trying to keep him up. He stood up.

"Go!" Darkblaze shouted over the wind. "I need to do something!"

"Are you mouse-brained?!" Blue shouted.

"Just trust me!"

Blue nodded, and left him. Darkblaze turned to the highest point he could get to. He started toward the point, careful where he stepped. The pain in his shoulder throbbed, but it didn't ache.

Darkblaze pushed through, climbing over a boulder. He used the last bit of strength he had gained while resting in Cloud's den and leaped onto the point where he could see the mountain tops surrounding him.

Thunder rolled. Lightning flashed. Thunder rolled. Lightning flashed. Darkblaze watched, trying to form the image of the electric eagle in his mind, but failing to see a result.

He was powerless.

"Lightning!" he shouted. "Lightning, show me you're okay!"

Nothing.

As tears sprang into his eyes, he yelled, "Lightning! I need to know you're watching!"

Nothing.

"Lightning!" he bellowed.

Nothing.

He cried. The Commander of the Clan cats broke with other cats watching. Though he continued yelling until sunset, when the lightning and the rain finally stopped, there wasn't hope in his eyes.

Lightning was gone.

He was truly alone.

And it was completely his fault.

* * *

**A/n :: I do not own Warriors.**

Laptop problems and puppies. That's all I got to say. I should be more consistent now, though. I've gotten to the interesting parts. So, whatya think? Got any predictions so far? I hope this wasn't too confusing for you. When he's seeing cats who aren't supposed to be with him, it's because he's got major PTSD and a lot of guilt. So. . .yeah. =)

{o} The Assassins Anthem, may darkness be with you.


	38. Chapter 37 :: Renewed

Darkblaze limped past the waterfall and followed the large group of toms to the low fresh-kill pile that was growing larger with every heart-beat. He staggered to the pile, dropped the mice he was carrying, and strode away.

The dark warrior sat down a few fox-lengths away. He sighed and closed his eyes. The pain didn't bother him, and his paws weren't aching horribly.

"You survived," came a familiar voice. "That's surprising. A quarter moon out there and I would have thought you would be eagle food by now."

Darkblaze raised his gaze to Color, who stood just a few mouse-tails away from him. He shrugged.

"Lucky, I guess?" he said.

"Or just too frightening to be challenged," Color said. "Either one."

"I can barely move on this leg," he pointed out.

"But you challenged Fish and dealt some damage," Color spoke. "That's saying something. No one's been able to do that for some moons. Probably back when I was a kit."

"Yeah, well, I don't think I'll be doing it again anytime soon," the dark warrior spoke. "It cost me a big deal of agony over the past quarter moon."

"So what? You've rallied some followers. I'd say you're doing pretty good."

Darkblaze's small smile disappeared.

"You think I want to challenge the Master now, don't you?" Darkblaze asked.

"Why not?" Color asked. "You're strong enough. Defeating the head-guard would be the hardest part, and then the Master would be as easy as catching dead prey."

"I've fought that war before, and I lost," Darkblaze said quietly. "I would rather not put anyone else I value through that again."

Color stared at him.

"Whatever," she growled, lashing her tail. "Cloud wants you."

She stomped off.

Darkblaze sighed, stood up, and limped back to Cloud's den. Once he was inside and his eyes had adjusted, he saw the white she-cat sitting next to the calico tom. He seemed very sick.

"You must eat," Cloud was saying. "It will help you become stronger so you can beat your brothers at that test three moons from now."

"No," the kit said. Darkblaze could barely hear it.

Cloud sighed.

"Fine, but get some sleep," she ordered. "It will help you get over this sickness."

The kit curled up as Cloud turned around. She jumped as she saw him.

"Sorry," she said. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I have a bad habit of being quiet," Darkblaze responded. "You wanted to see me?"

"Oh, yes, Fish told me to look after you for the next few days," Cloud explained. "I would have ordered you in here anyways. You need time to recover."

"Any chance I can convince you otherwise?" the dark warrior asked.

"Nope," Cloud said.

Darkblaze walked over the nest he used when he first came to the cave, and laid down. Cloud inspected him for a few heart-beats.

"Your shoulder probably couldn't get any worse without breaking it," Cloud sighed as she turned toward her herb store. "The other wounds have already healed. Quite nicely, too, thank the Tribe Of Endless Hunting. An infection would have been a disaster."

Darkblaze stared at the kit as she began setting out the herbs in front of him. He noticed the kit was very skinny, and there was no muscle on his bones. Just skin.

"Stay still," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

Just as he felt her paws on his shoulder, she pushed it and all of the agony he had felt all moon came to him all at once. He closed his eyes, clenched his jaw, unsheathed his claws, and tensed his body. The pain still throbbed and jerked and clawed at him.

"What in StarClan's name did you do?!" Darkblaze hissed through gritted teeth.

"It's what we call 'out of place,'" Cloud explained. "Once a shoulder gets like that, the only thing a healer can do is set it back into place and pray it stays that way. Setting it back usually doesn't work, so be glad it did."

"You could have warned me about the pain a little sooner!" the dark warrior said, still through gritted teeth.

"You wouldn't have stayed still if I had," the she-cat told him. "Get your mind off of it. Talk about something else."

"What's wrong with the kit?" he asked, trying hard to breathe. Every time he let air out, the pain would spike.

"He's a calico tom, what else can I say?" Cloud asked. "Every calico tom has issues, but most of them render the tom practically useless and therefore he gets killed before even a few days old. This tom, however, is lucky. He can't see, but he can hear rather well, and he can scent cats before they even get past the waterfall."

"But. . .?" Darkblaze asked.

Cloud sighed. "But he doesn't want it. He doesn't think he will be strong enough to defeat his siblings and earn his spot as a guard. So he's given up."

Darkblaze nodded absently.

"Still hurts?" she asked. He nodded again. She turned around, grabbed some herbs, and set it in front of him. "They should help with the pain, but you still shouldn't walk in it. Not until tomorrow."

The dark warrior licked them up. For several heart-beats, he lay there and breathed short breathes while keeping his body frozen. Moment after moment passed, and eventually, the pain became bearable.

"You good now?" Cloud asked.

"Good enough," he said, relaxing slightly. "Thank you."

"Well, I've got to make sure you survive as long as you can," Cloud told him. "Although, I also think I like you. Most toms that come in here have already given up."

"Someone told me I have," Darkblaze spoke.

"Well, then that cat doesn't really know other cats very well," she responded. "So I'll go tell Fish you need to stay here for the night. If anything feels wrong, don't move. I'll be—"

"Commander!"

Darkblaze's head shot straight up.

Brown.

The dark warrior pushed himself onto his paws and dashed out of the cave without even thinking. The first few steps were torture, but he modified his run to make it less painful.

Darkblaze made it to the scene. He found himself beside Ginger, Silver, Blue, and all of the other cats he had been hunting with. All aside from Brown, who was pinned and bleeding under an unfamiliar tom that was surrounded by six others.

"So this is the famous new 'Commander,'" hissed the tom pinning Brown down. "I thought he would be a little bigger than a six moon old kit."

"Get off of him," Darkblaze growled.

"Why? It's not like you can do anything. Not on that leg."

The cats behind the tom laughed as Darkblaze glanced at his leg, which was raised from the ground, for a few moments.

"Get off of him," the dark warrior repeated. "He's done nothing to you."

"Nothing? He nearly threw me off a cliff when we were younger, he's beaten me up more than once, and just today he came here boasting about how brilliant you were at saving his life and fighting Fish. You know what that does to a tom's reputation in this place?"

_Brilliant, _Darkblaze thought bitterly. _There's a system here. _

"Hurting or killing him wouldn't change a thing," Darkblaze said. "He gets threats like those too often for it to affect him."

"Oh, so you're an expert on torture now?" the tom asked.

"No, but I know a few things about revenge," the dark warrior replied.

"And I suppose that's how you ended up with half an ear torn off and a scar-ridden pelt?" the tom scoffed. "I'm guessing that's why he called you 'Commander.' The pathetic mouse-brain believed you."

"I saw it!" Brown hissed. "I saw him take on Fish _and _Rain, and he hurt them! I believe if he wasn't so wounded, he would have won!"

"Shut up, mouse-heart!" growled the tom. "You're just a liar!"

"I could prove you wrong," Darkblaze spoke.

"As if! You couldn't do anything to me, especially with the state your shoulder is in!"

The dark warrior tensed his muscles.

"I've learned how to live mostly blind," Darkblaze told him. "How hard could it be to fight with only three legs?"

"If this is supposed to intimidate me, it is not—"

Darkblaze went forward without stepping on his injured leg, and reared into the air. The tom jumped backwards with wide eyes and bristled fur. The dark warrior came down on his good leg and lunged toward the tom.

The tom attempted to crash into him with the same force, but Darkblaze was too quick. The tom clawed at air as he went down, and grunted when his back hit the rock beneath. For a few heart-beats, they just breathed.

"H-how. . .?"

"I told you," Darkblaze said, "I know a few things about revenge."

The dark warrior stepped off of the tom and hopped on three legs over to Brown, who was sitting up with a smile on his face.

"Thank you. . .Again." Brown spoke.

Darkblaze saw the Master watching with a scowl on his face. He saw Fish and many of the other guards with their stern gazes upon him. He saw Color a few fox-lengths away with her head held high. He saw Cloud with wide, teary eyes.

The dark warrior turned to face the two groups of the enslaved toms that had gathered by their separate and obvious leaders.

"I don't care if you hate me or fear me or admire me," he said. His voice echoed against the rock walls and floor. "At least follow my advice and stop fighting against yourselves. Trust me when I say your energy should be focused elsewhere."

Darkblaze stood up, walked toward the den he could smell Brown's scent in, and whispered, "Follow me," when he passed the brown tom.

He strode with his head high in the air. However, he was biting his tongue to avert the pain from his leg.

He finally made it inside of the den. He made sure there was no one in it before he sat down and breathed out a long sigh of relief.

"That was awesome!"

Blue.

"And mouse-brained."

Cloud.

The white she-cat came into his vision.

"I told you not to move, and what do you do? Get into a fight with one of the strongest enslaved cats in this cave!" Cloud exclaimed.

"So what, it will take him a few more moons to heal? No one's going to mess with him now!"

"StarClan, what have I done?" Darkblaze asked quietly.

"Um, you just saved my tail, and gained the respect of all of the enslaved toms and possibly some of the guards in the process," Brown told him.

"That's not a good thing," the dark warrior said.

"How?" Brown asked.

"There's a reason there's chaos here," Darkblaze exclaimed, glaring at him. "If there is chaos within the enslaved, they can't rebel. But just a few heart-beats ago, I basically challenged the Master directly."

"He can't do anything to you," Cloud told him as she stared at his bad shoulder. "Not physically anyway. Otherwise everyone would know his angle."

"Why did I even get up?!" Darkblaze shouted, unsheathing his claws.

"It's like you said," Brown said. "You still have your selflessness."

"It's going to kill me," the dark warrior growled.

"From where I'm standing, it looks like it's tried a few times and failed miserably."

Darkblaze sighed and looked up to meet Color's yellow eyes.

"That mistake back there must have just proven all of your beliefs," he growled.

"Pretty much," she said.

"I didn't want that to happen," he hissed. "I just wanted Brown to be safe."

"Exactly," Color told him. "You do realize freeing a bunch of slaves only works if you don't want them to get hurt, right?"

"Color!" Cloud gasped. Darkblaze glanced at the white she-cat and saw that her blue eyes were wide.

"What?" Color asked, her tail lashing.

Cloud clenched her jaw.

"We've talked about this," the white she-cat said lowly.

"Well I don't care that you've given up," Color snapped. "I've got hope in him, and that's all that matters."

"Color—"

"Whatever," Color hissed. She turned around and padded out.

"So I'm special, then?" Darkblaze asked.

"W-what?" Cloud asked. Her eyes were still wide, and they sparkled with fresh tears. "No, she does this to all of the toms that come here."

"Really?" Brown asked.

Cloud took a deep breath. "She didn't have a right. I-I'm sorry, I need to go. . .go tend to the herbs."

The white she-cat left with a quicker pace than Color.

"She was lying," the dark warrior spoke, slowly shifting his position as he laid down.

"How do you know?" Brown asked.

"I've been lied to enough times to recognize the expression," Darkblaze answered.

"So you _are _special?" Blue inquired.

"If you count being an expert at killing and attempting to overthrow evil toms with no respect for life special, then yes," the dark warrior responded. "I think she saw someone with strength and decided she needed to use it."

"Why won't you?"

Darkblaze sighed and closed his eyes.

"Because I know I can't win."

* * *

Darkblaze stayed in the den for the rest of the day. The next morning, he was left alone until he woke and padded out of the den on his own. After a long yawn, he waited for Fish or an enslaved tom to come up to him and tell him what to do.

After a few heart-beats, the dark warrior noticed that most of his new acquaintances were near the fresh-kill pile. With slow, hesitant steps, Darkblaze began walking toward them.

When he was about three mouse-tails away, the crowd turned to face him all at once.

"Commander!" several shouted at once.

"We saved you an eagle!" announced an unfamiliar tom. "You know, since you've never eaten one before!" They pulled off a bird twice the six of anything the dark warrior had seen.

"That has to be the biggest piece of fresh-kill in the pile," Darkblaze said breathlessly.

"You deserve it!" another unfamiliar tom told him. "You've saved Brown's life more than once, _and_ you stood up to Fish."

Darkblaze glanced at the other toms, including Brown and Blue, who both looked at him with wide, bright eyes. The dark warrior gazed back at the enormous bird, bent down, and took out the biggest bite he could.

Once he swallowed, he said, "That tastes better than anything I've ever tasted."

The toms around him laughed.

"I told you he'd like it!"

"Who wouldn't?"

The dark warrior raised his gaze to meet the eyes of the tom he had fought the day before.

"The name's Green," the tom told Darkblaze.

The dark tom swallowed.

"Mine is—"

"Commander, I know," Green said.

Darkblaze flinched.

"What? I thought you liked being called by that name."

Darkblaze clenched his jaw.

"Let's just say they don't bring back happy memories," the dark warrior responded.

"Mind sharing them?"

The dark warrior narrowed his eyes.

"No."

Green tilted his head.

"That mark below your eye, I know it from somewhere," Green spoke. His eyes brightened a bit. "That's right, the kits' stories!"

"I heard plenty of stories in my time," came Silver's voice. "One about a cat with a symbol like that is not one of them."

"_That's_ because you weren't born here, mouse-brain. The stories I know are about cats with the powers of the elements ready to be a guardian. But of course," Green said, shifting his gaze back to Darkblaze, "they are just stories."

"Guardians?" the dark warrior asked.

"Of course," the green-eyed tom answered. "There were six of them. Mountain That Divides the Sky, Rain That Cuts Through Rocks, Snow That Brings New Prey, Flame That Travels Through Time, Air That Keeps Life Going, and—the most important—Lightning That Strikes To Kill."

Darkblaze tensed his muscles and shifted in his spot.

"Kind of an intimidating name, if you think about it," Green went on. "From all the stories about him, you couldn't really think of a better name for him. Even his description—a tall black cat with eyes like lightning and a heart of death—could scare a kit into doing the right thing. But the one aspect of Lighting that always stuck out to me was the mark below his eye."

"And why is that?" Darkblaze asked.

"Most of the Elementals have large symbols, excluding Mountain who was always obsessed with solitude. They also have their mark in as plain a spot as it could be," Green replied. "Lightning was the exception. After all, with it being so small and simple, who would take notice of it? And while they looked at his powerful, manipulating eyes, how could they even see the tiny black mark just below them?"

"So he can blend in."

"So he's smart," the tom corrected. "Intelligent, stone-hearted, lethal, and _fast." _

"A very deadly combination," the dark warrior commented.

"One you seem to have," Green responded. "Care to explain?"

Darkblaze stared at him. _He knows something is up, but he's also doing this for a reason, _the former Commander thought. _What's his reasoning?_

He sighed.

"No," Darkblaze spoke finally. "I'd rather not."

Green relaxed completely.

"Alright, suit yourself," he said with a smirk returning to his face. "So, are you going to finish the eagle, or should I?"

Darkblaze blinked.

_He just wanted to know if I could lead efficiently, _he thought. _He was testing me._

He almost smiled.

_He was just testing me._

_He was. . .playing with me. _

_He wasn't trying to kill me._

* * *

"Sir?"

The Master paced within the large den. His eyes were glued to the ground passing underneath him, his body was tensed, and his eyes were narrowed.

"Sir, what are our orders?" asked Fish again.

The Master sighed. He stopped pacing and faced the silver tom.

"Can't you see I'm trying to figure that out?" the Master hissed.

"It should be easy," growled a black tom. "We need to kill him."

"Kill him? You must be mouse-brained!" the Master shouted. "If we kill him, that just gives every tom out there one more very large reason to rebel, and then where would we be?"

"They're going to rebel anyway, aren't they?" asked a brown tabby tom. "The previous leaders have all tested them—I've seen it. Who knows how long it will be before this 'Commander' figures out the system?"

"Not very long, hence the meeting," growled the Master.

Fish sighed.

"We need to break him in other ways," the silver tom said lowly. "We need to find his weak points."

"Well that one's simple," hissed the black tom. "He cares more about those around him than himself."

"Yes, but how do you suggest we use that? Threaten Brown? You do realize just how immune he has to be to that, don't you?" Fish growled.

Branch stood forward.

"Hey, what if we take away everything he has again?" the brown tom asked. "I mean, did you see how he looked when we first woke him up? Hopeless. And that's only after he was drug here away from everything he knew."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Fish asked. "We can't exactly isolate him without it looking obvious."

"Threaten someone, and then make the enslaved toms turn on him," Branch replied.

"What? How are we going to convince Almighty knows how many cats out there that they need to turn against their leader?" Fish snapped.

"I don't know," Branch said. "Isn't that your job?"

"No, my job is to keep them all from killing each other, which seems to be an unneeded position, which is why this needs to be fixed, you mouse-brain!"

"Watch it!" Branch shouted, bristling. "I'm supposed to be succeeding you, not bowing down to you like a coward!"

"But that's what you are until you learn the basics of enslaving!" Fish hissed.

"I defeated all four of my siblings!" Branch bellowed. "I am _not _a coward!"

"Oh yes, you—"

"Silence!" the Master yelled.

Fish and Branch turned their gazes to the Master.

"I have discovered a plan," the Master spoke quieter. "Would you like to hear it, or would you rather sit here and rip each other to pieces?"

The two toms glanced at each other, but then gazed back at the Master.

"What's the plan?" Fish asked.

* * *

**A/n :: I do not own Warriors. **

_Wow. This took way to long to come out. _.__

_Long story short, with the combination of a very stressful litter of puppies, summerschool (I needed an elective credit to graduate early), my first horse show, horrible writers block, a very boring spot in the book, and a bit of complications, I couldn't write. =) So there. I explained it to you. _

_I'm cruel. I know, I know. I should have realized that sooner. Darkblaze was just getting happy again! Well, everything considering. And now he's going to go back to square one. Or negative squares. Possibly negative squares. _

_I'm rambling._

_Enjoy! =)_

**{o} The Assassins Anthem, may darkness be with you.**


	39. Chapter 38 :: Conquered

Darkblaze opened his eyes and sat up. Cloud flicked an ear at him before turning around. She sighed.

"You seem to wake up the same time every day," she spoke.

The dark warrior yawned before saying, "And?"

"It's unique," Cloud told him. "And annoying. Anyway, Fish wanted me to tell you to meet him in the Master's den."

Darkblaze stiffened.

"Where is it?" he asked.

Cloud stared at him for a long time.

"Behind the boulder," she spoke. "I would hurry."

The dark warrior nodded absently before standing. He staggered out of the den and, with his blurry gaze fastened to the cave floor, made his way toward the large boulder he had seen the Master on many times.

There were only a few enslaved toms awake, but none of them came up to greet him. Darkblaze relaxed slightly.

He went onward.

The dark warrior entered the den and stopped as soon as his tail was all the way in. There was enough space for at least ten cats, but with only a bit of light from the weak sunlight coming from the waterfall, Darkblaze's squinting wasn't enough.

There were several cats in the den, only a few of which the dark warrior glanced twice at. The Master, who stood the closest to him, Fish, who was pacing next to three bodies, Branch, who sat next to the Master, and six kits who shivered in their spots.

"Don't worry," came the Master's voice as Darkblaze stared at the bodies. "They aren't anyone you knew."

"They're the mothers of the kits," the former Commander responded, switching his gaze to the large brown tom. "They were killed because they weren't trusted to keep this meeting a secret."

"Sharp," the Master complimented. "I wonder. . .could you figure out what you're doing here?"

Darkblaze clenched his jaw. He gave a quick look to the kits, Fish, and went back to the kits.

"You're going to make me do something," he said. "And if I don't, you will kill the kits."

"He's so entertaining!" the Master exclaimed. "But there's more!"

"Whatever you're going to make me do, you want it to damage my leadership," the dark warrior spoke quietly. "Isolation, probably. Turn them against me. That's why you made it look like I came here on my own accord."

"Excellent!"

"Master, we're on a timed schedule," Fish said.

"Of course, of course," the Master said, flicking his tail. "Back to what I'm going to make you do. Considering your particular skill set, I think you should already suspect what it is."

The dark warrior stared at him as his muscles stiffened.

"Murder."

"Precisely!"

The Master walked a few steps forward.

"And not just once," he went on. "I really enjoy you. I don't know what it is, but I like you. So I'm going to keep you. Not as an enslaved tom, or a guard, but more of a. . .of a ball of moss, if you will."

"And if I refuse, you will start killing kits," the dark warrior said. "How do you plan to explain to everyone the disappearance of the kits and their mothers?"

"I won't kill the mothers, silly, just the kits," the Master said with a smirk. "I'll leave one as well, that way they'll just think it's another way of doing things. So, what do you say? Will you come quietly?"

Darkblaze stared at him.

"I'll take that as a no," the Master sighed. "Fish!"

The silver tom stood up, raised his paws—

"No—!" screamed the she-kit.

"Truly heart wrenching to see your own kits die, isn't it?"

An image of Waspkit came to his mind.

"These are anything but your kits," he hissed.

Another scream. Another dead. Darkblaze tensed, and looked away.

"You seriously need to make up your mind quick," the Master spoke.

The dark warrior tensed.

"Fish!" the Master shouted.

No screaming, but squeaks of terror, stopped by claws. A body fell to the floor.

"What happens when you run out?" Darkblaze hissed.

"I'll just make more," the Master spoke. "Not too hard, really. Especially with the amount of she-cats that I've been getting lately."

Darkblaze unsheathed his claws.

Another body fell.

The dark warrior closed his eyes. A part of him was suffocating under the pressure.

"Two left, Commander, I suggest you make up your mind," the Master said.

He screamed out a word he didn't comprehend.

"Again, Fish!"

Screaming, then silence.

Another kit dead.

"Fine!" Darkblaze bellowed, glaring at the Master with his teeth bared. Fish's unsheathed claws hovered above the last whimpering kit.

"Finally!" the Master sighed. "Fish, take the kit back to the nursery and bring the first victim to the boulder. Let's get this started."

"What about me?" asked Branch.

"Make sure our new ball of moss stays here," the Master ordered. "Although, I seriously doubt he'll go anywhere as I'm sure he realizes that if he says anything or does anything that would displease me, I'll kill every enslaved out there myself while he is forced to watch."

The Master left.

"Don't move," said Branch.

Darkblaze gave a laugh befitting of his name.

"I don't think I could if I tried."

* * *

It was nearly dusk by the time they told Darkblaze to come out. He followed them with dead eyes and a heavy body. Around the boulder they meandered, all so the dark warrior could be seen by everybody.

He saw Cloud's eyes, wide with horror. And Color's gaze, which was narrowed. The dark warrior skipped over Green's and Silver's expressions, knowing it would only shatter him more.

"What's going on?"

Darkblaze turned his head toward the source of the voice. It was Brown. The brown tom gazed at him with eyes wider than two moons.

The Master chuckled, and said,"I've recently noticed a change—"

"I'm sorry," Darkblaze said softly.

He lunged forward, slashed his claws through Brown's throat. The enslaved toms surged forward. The guards formed a wall between Darkblaze and the enraged toms. The cave grew still.

"You killed him!" Green hissed.

"Murdered, you should say," Darkblaze said quietly.

"How could you?" Silver demanded.

Darkblaze stared at them. Anything else he could have said would probably cause the Master to kill another kit.

"You've betrayed us!" another tom bellowed.

"I was never loyal to you," the dark warrior spoke.

There were a few gasps. Darkblaze turned around and padded to Cloud, whose eyes had only grown wider.

"Yellow—"

"I don't need words," Darkblaze interrupted her. He went inside the den, curled upon his nest, and closed his eyes. However, he got absolutely no sleep that night.

* * *

From that moment onward, everything simply happened. Darkblaze woke up, went to the Master, was told if he was going to kill and, if the former question was a 'yes,' then received the name of the enslaved tom he was to kill. Then he would disappear.

Darkblaze also did a few normal enslaved errands, but it was for the Master and no one else. He had returned to the same place, the same position, as he had been before. The boss's ball of moss.

The former Commander felt himself fading. He didn't think of Pinepaw, Sunrunner, Hawkpaw or any of his former friends. He didn't think of the enslaved toms, and he most certainly didn't think of himself. To him, it was over. He was broken. It was only a matter of time before he'd starve to death or get killed by one he'd almost called a friend.

Days passed. Then moons. It was usually the same boring day, upon which Darkblaze didn't eat and kept to himself in Cloud's den. No one spoke to him unless they were ordered to, and none of the enslaved toms thought twice about his betrayal.

Even Cloud avoided him, although several situations led Darkblaze to believe it was for a different reason. She looked at him as if he were a ghost, not some evil servant ready to kill at any moment.

He didn't get too much time to test the theory. She was mainly busy with the calico kitten, who was also fading, but at a much faster rate. She whispered to herself many times that he would not make it. That it was only a matter of time.

On one particular night, the fact was very evident.

"Please, you must get up," Cloud said, her voice wavering. "You haven't drunken anything for two days!"

The kit stayed silent, as was rather usual that moon.

Cloud sighed and turned around, where she faced Darkblaze. Tears were running down her face, but she was not sobbing. Quietly, she padded out of the den.

The dark warrior gazed at the kit. It was smaller than any kit he had seen, ribs poked out of every spot in his stomach, and his breathing was so soft it could barely be seen.

"Hey, kit," Darkblaze spoke.

It didn't move.

The dark warrior sighed. He stood up and strode over to the calico tom. His shoulder didn't protest, but he still sat down. With his paw, he prodded the kit.

"Hmm?" he mewed. Darkblaze blinked when he realize the kit had spoken.

"You really should get up," the dark warrior said.

"No," the kit said.

"So you just want to die of starvation?" Darkblaze asked.

The kit didn't say anything. The former Commander gazed at the kit and at his blue eyes. They didn't shine like Pinefur's kits did. They were just like a foggy morning.

_He's given up, _Darkblaze thought.

The dark warrior turned and faced Cloud's herb store. He found the dark red berries and rolled one to the kit. The calico just curled up.

"I don't want it."

"It will take the pain away," Darkblaze said. "Maybe make what little life you have left a bit more bearable."

The kit hesitated.

He weakly stretched out and licked up the berry. Darkblaze stiffened and watched as the tom went rigid before relaxing completely. His side did not rise or fall, and his eyes were empty.

He was gone.

Darkblaze stared at the body. He sighed, stood, and turned around. Cloud was in the entrance of the den with wide eyes and a piece of fresh-kill near her feet.

The white she-cat rushed past him. She crouched down next to the body, and started sobbing. Darkblaze watched from his nest.

She cried for a long while before sitting up.

"I thought. . .I thought he would at least make it through the night. . ." Cloud spoke, turning toward her herb store. "I-I don't know wh-what could have—"

Her gaze was locked upon the death berries. She grew stiff, and Darkblaze shifted nervously.

In a movement faster than anything the dark warrior had ever fought against, Cloud spun around, unsheathed her claws, and raked it across Darkblaze's face. The dark warrior, trapped between the healer and the wall, could only duck to get away from her. Only, Cloud didn't do anything further.

"Where in StarClan's name—?"

"You killed him!" she screamed, with her ears back and her teeth bared. "You _murdered_ him!"

Darkblaze stared at her with wide eyes. Blood dripped down from his mouth to the ground. He slowly relaxed.

"He was going to die anyway," Darkblaze spoke finally.

"No, he wasn't!" Cloud shrieked. "I was going to save him!"

"You and I both know that he was already dead within," the dark warrior said. "He didn't _want _to make it."

"Or is that just what you thought?" Cloud growled. "Is that just what you feel? So that's what you thought he felt, so you thought he deserved it? He didn't deserve it!"

"He wasn't going to make it!" Darkblaze hissed. "You can't save everyone, Cloud, and you most certainly couldn't have saved him."

The she-cat took a step forward with her claws still unsheathed. "That wasn't your decision to make, Yellow. You aren't a god. You aren't a Commander. And you are definitely not a savior."

She turned around and crouched down beside the kit's body. Darkblaze clenched his jaw, spun around, and strode away briskly. Once out of the den, he felt the frosty air and the snowflakes which had been blown in from outside.

He padded until he got to the waterfall, which was more or less frozen, and he laid down. As the dark warrior watched the moon, he thought, _I was a god. I was a Commander. I was a savior. But then I was mouse-brained, tired, and sluggish enough to believe I wouldn't be betrayed. And then I was. And now everyone I know is either dead or being tortured as we speak. _Darkblaze closed his eyes tightly. _Or gone forever._

"Don't be bothered by Cloud. She's emotional more often than she is not."

Darkblaze's eyes flung open.

"Here to tell me I should have saved him?" Darkblaze asked.

"No," Color spoke, sitting down beside him. "He wouldn't have made it."

There was a moment of silence.

"Looks like she got you," the red she-cat spoke. "You aren't the first. Some of the guards got a taste of her rogue side as well."

"She was a rogue?" Darkblaze asked absently.

"No, she was just a loner with some ruthless fighting abilities," Color responded. "Apparently, it ran in the family."

"Her sister?"

"Sisters," Color said. "Plural. She also had a mother at one point. At least two of them are dead because of her, though."

"She doesn't strike me as someone who would murder," the dark warrior spoke.

"Well, you're wrong," Color told him. "When she was about as young as me, her sister disappeared. A few moons later, she came back to the family talking of how she'd met a tom who was the love of her life. Cloud's mother freaked. She told the sister just how wrong it was, told her to get rid of him. Cloud has always told me it was very strange considering the sister was their mother's favorite.

"Eventually, Cloud's sister couldn't take it anymore. She disappeared again. Two moons later, Cloud went looking for her and found her with the black tom and white she-kit. She got angry. When the tom left to hunt, Cloud poisoned both the mother and the kit. When she returned to her sister and her mother, they grew furious with her, and she ran here. And that's all there is to tell."

"What was Cloud's sister's name?" Darkblaze asked.

"Wave," Color answered.

"No, the other one," the dark warrior responded.

"Nyka, after their mother."

The former Commander tensed, clenched his teeth, and unsheathed his claws. _She started a war, _he thought to himself. _The healer started a war._

"Is something wrong?" Color asked.

"There's a lot of things wrong," Darkblaze replied, relaxing. "None of them really concern you."

"Still hate me?"

"I don't hate you, I just hate what you want of me," Darkblaze hissed.

"Don't blame me for that, blame the Tribe Of Endless Hunting for making you the prophecy tom," Color told him.

"The prophecy tom?" Darkblaze asked.

"Well obviously," Color said. "I mean, come on. You're a dark furred tom. You're just old enough to be just the right age for it. And I bet your first name was Dark."

Darkblaze's sharp yellow gaze snapped over to her.

"How did you know that?" he hissed.

"I was there when Cloud named you," Color spoke. "'Dark That Brings Light.'"

Darkblaze's eyes narrowed.

"You're implying that Cloud is my mother and you are my sister," he growled.

"Exactly."

Darkblaze shook his head.

"You're insane."

"It makes since that it would be you," Color went on. "Cloud had made a deal with a guard, River, to bring you to her family. Considering your fighting style, I'm going to guess he succeeded."

Darkblaze gave a dark laugh and said, "If getting sent off to a rogue group run by the very tom Cloud took everything away from just to be nearly starved to death and killed means being taken to her family, then yes."

Color was silent.

"Either way, the prophecy was clear," she said. "Only the dark furred son of the Master can end his days. It has to be you."

"It isn't," Darkblaze hissed. "I was named Dark by Lightning, and I commanded more than one-hundred cats in a battle that lasted sixteen moons. But now that's over, and I'm practically powerless. The sooner you get into that mouse-brained head of yours, the better."

The dark warrior stood up and padded away.

* * *

Darkblaze didn't sleep very well that night. He had almost sighed with relief when Fish appeared to him and told him he was to spend the day with the enslaved toms bringing back fresh-kill from the half-way point.

Because of the freezing temperatures, the struggle just to take a step, and the amount of territory he had to cover just to get to the pile, Darkblaze was downright exhausted by the time he returned to the cave at nightfall.

". . .you'd think he was a guard or something, but then they make him do something like this. . ."

Green.

"It's like he's somewhere in between."

Silver.

Darkblaze stopped listening to the conversation. In fact, he halted as well. Something beyond the waterfall was wrong. Really wrong. Every one of his instincts urged him to turn and run.

"Hey, get going!" Fish hissed. "It's too cold for you to be nostalgic, Commander!"

Commander.

The guards never called him that.

Something was definitely wrong.

_I can't fight Fish, though, _he thought. _Not in this exhausted. . . _Darkblaze stopped himself. _This is what they wanted. There's an ambush on the other side. _

"I shouldn't have to tell you again!" Fish snapped.

The dark warrior went forward. It was a stiff walk, as he was fairly certain his body was resisting every movement he made because of self-preservation.

As soon as Darkblaze's paw landed on the ground of the cave, he saw three guards coming for him. Out of reflex, he turned and faced what he figured would be the hardest to beat. Of course, being out numbered and purely exhausted meant not standing a chance.

One tom managed to get a firm grip on his tail, which forced him to nearly fall. Another guard caught his hind leg and pulled it from underneath him. Darkblaze clawed at the cats in front of him as he went down, but a strong set of jaws put an end to that.

All Darkblaze could really see at that point was dark fur and cave rock. He felt sharp edges scrape his skin and assumed he was being drug somewhere. Claws slowly ripped his skin, and teeth were set within him so deep they could have been hitting bones.

They stopped moving him, and they forced his head in an awkward position which forced his gaze upon the manically grinning Master.

"Finally decided to kill me, then?" Darkblaze asked.

"Scared, little kit?" the Master hissed.

Darkblaze laughed.

"Do you know how long I've waited for this?" he asked. "How long I've wanted this?"

"A hero doesn't give up," the Master spat.

"A hero doesn't murder kits!" Darkblaze shouted. "Kill me, mouse-brain! I don't belong here anymore!"

"Fish!" the Master bellowed.

Teeth entered Darkblaze's throat. Gashes were ripped along his body. Not once did he struggle. Not once did he cry out in pain. It was a soldier's death. A murderer's.

After many long moments, Darkblaze could feel his consciousness pull away. He closed his eyes and allowed whatever supernatural force was there take him away.

His heart-beat stopped.

His lungs did not suck in air.

The blood in his veins grew still.

His soul flew away

He was gone.

* * *

**A/n :: **I do not own Warriors.

_A little less of a writers block along with just being lazy. XD Anyway, I hope this chapter satisfied you. I really didn't like how it turned out, but eh. _

_So. . .how did you like that little backstory? According to this logic, Cloud is Nyka's aunt, and Wave is Nyka's aunt, which means Nyka and Echostrike are cousins. (My head hurts now) And** IF** Color was telling the truth, this also means Darkblaze is cousins to them both, and that Shadow is his Uncle. _

_Yerp. _

_Well, Enjoy! =)_


	40. Chapter 39 :: Prophesied

When Darkblaze opened his eyes, he wasn't expecting much. A swirling red abyss, however, wasn't on the list. Being able to see completely was also not apart of what he thought was going to happen when he died.

_So this is what I've got to look forward to for eternity, _the dark warrior thought. _Fate really wants me to suffer, doesn't it?_

"Quite the opposite," came an unfamiliar voice. "Fate has been trying to keep you alive for many moons."

Darkblaze spun around and faced the gigantic white tom. He tensed his muscles as he saw every black marking he knew from the other Elementals on this tom in their correct position. The drop of water on his hip, the triangular mark on his forehead—everything. Even Darkblaze's mark right below the eye.

"You have forced Fate to toil more than she should have to, however."

"Who are you?" Darkblaze asked.

"By many names, you know me," the tom spoke. "The most correct name would be 'The Almighty.'"

Darkblaze's eyes narrowed.

"I thought he hasn't been seen by anyone, ever," the dark warrior spoke.

"I have not," the Almighty responded.

"Then why are you showing yourself to me?" he asked.

The Almighty sighed.

"Did you realize everything Color spoke you just a night ago was completely true?" the Almighty questioned.

Darkblaze narrowed his eyes more. "What does that have to do with—?"

"There were a few facts she could not comprehend, of course," the white tom went on. "Facts a mortal was never meant to know."

"Facts like what?" the dark warrior asked.

"The fact your mother has lived two lives," the Almighty answered. "The fact she started both atrocities that you have now lived through."

"Both?"

The Almighty nodded.

"She died as Stoneteller—or, as you would call him, the Master's—very secret mate. Grief forced the tom to leave his designated area, and a rock fall was supposed to end his reign. Only, out of pure love and idiocy, your mother saved him."

"How did _that_ start the enslavement?" Darkblaze inquired.

"Stoneteller knew he was fated to die," the Almighty answered. "When he did not, he thought himself to be a god, a god higher than the Tribe of Endless Hunting and I. He began taking more than one mate, enslaving anyone who started resisting his horrid rule, and became a tyrant all in the name of living through death."

"And you're telling me this because. . .?"

"Patience, young one," the Almighty spoke. "You see, I had already seen the future. I knew that Streamstar was going to find Nyka and her mother, and I understood what would happen next. Two catastrophes that would leave both the Tribe and the clans extinct. So, I decided to act.

"I brought your mother back to life and put her into the family of Nyka and Echostrike. I let her motives rule her actions, which allowed her to be the cause of Shadow's anger instead of Streamstar, who would have been killed soon afterward. I let her family's hatred of your mother drive her away, up here, so she could meet Stoneteller. It was then my final reason for bring her back to life would come to pass."

Darkblaze's gaze relaxed

"Me," he said. "Your final reason was me."

The Almighty nodded his head regally.

"By this time, I knew Nightfire was gathering his army of city cats and rogues. I knew he was headed to the clans, and I knew it was the only way to save both regions of fine cats. So when Stoneteller mated with Cloud, I created you."

Darkblaze looked down at his paws and said, "And now I have an abusing tyrant as a father and a mother who made the two toms who've ended up killing me evil."

"Stoneteller is not your father," the Almighty spoke. Darkblaze shifted his gaze back to the large white tom. "Stoneteller helped conceive you, yes, but genetically and emotionally he is anything but your father."

"Genetically?" Darkblaze questioned, having no clue what the word meant.

"Lightning is your real father, Darkblaze," the Almighty said.

The dark warrior's eyes widened tenfold.

There was a lot of silence.

_How. . .? Why. . .?_

"I needed someone who was powerful, who Lightning would definitely choose to be the holder of his Element," the Almighty answered. "I needed a tom who I was sure would be able to defeat both Stoneteller and Nightfire. Who I knew would give his life if needed and use every bit of power he had to save those he vowed to protect."

"So I'm. . .I. . ."

"You're a demi-god of sorts," the Almighty responded. "The son of an immortal and a mortal. It is why you are far more powerful than everyone on your Elemental Mortal team aside from Mudroot, who is in the same position as you."

"Mudroot's father is an Elemental?"

"Mountain keeps many secrets," the Almighty spoke. "When Lightning mentioned that an Elemental attempted to have kits, he did not fail."

Darkblaze stared at a spot on the ground.

"It's why he and I were the only ones who felt pain when the Elementals chose us," Darkblaze breathed. "The others were given a power. Ours were being unlocked."

"That is another reason I chose Lightning to father you over everyone else," the Almighty said, a small smile on his lips. "Your intelligence."

"This still doesn't answer the original question," Darkblaze said. "Why are you talking to me right now? I'm dead. I failed."

"When you were born, I kept a close eye on both you and Nightfire. When the time was right, and Nightfire was climbing the mountain with his army, I sent one of Stoneteller's ancestors to warn him of his fate that a dark gray furred son of his would end up to be his death. He made the announcement, and your mother made the arrangement with River to send you away."

"But he failed," Darkblaze guessed.

"Yes," The Almighty answered. "However, I knew he would. Nightfire would not allow any kit to escape his sight. He had an army to raise. So he took you in after chasing River off a cliff. He took you to the clan territory, and. . .well, you know the rest."

"Everything that has happened since then. . .has it been a part of your plan?" Darkblaze asked.

"Everything aside from your friendship with Pinefur," the Almighty answered. "She was not meant to come to you that day you spoke with Wind. She was supposed to die by Goldenfoot's claws, and you were supposed to kill him because of it."

"And yet all of this—my defeat at Shadow's claws, my coming to the mountains, my death—was all in your master plot?" Darkblaze demanded.

"Of course," the Almighty said. "You had to be defeated by Nightfire, for he had to believe you to be dead or otherwise incapable of returning. And you had to come here, to see your family and realize your family tree."

"And my death?" Darkblaze asked.

"You and I both understand quite clearly this would have happened no matter if I was meant to talk to you or not," the Almighty said. "Either way, it had to be. I needed to talk to you at this moment, so you could be given the information that you were not given when you were living. That is why I am here. That is why I am talking to you."

Darkblaze was quiet for a few more moments.

"It's because you needed to tell me I am the prophecy cat, then," he said.

"It is because you needed to understand that you are the only one who can save both the cats in the tribe and the cats trapped in the clan territory," the Almighty countered.

"I'm dead," Darkblaze hissed. "The Elementals are trapped, and my friends are powerless. How in StarClan's name do you believe I can save anyone?"

"The Elementals are not trapped, or I would not be here," the Almighty pointed out.

"I saw them—Natas trapped them all," Darkblaze growled.

"Natas doesn't truly understand my power, then," the Almighty spoke.

"What is your power?" Darkblaze asked.

"Can you think of nothing?" the white tom asked. "There is a reason I haven't been seen since the Elementals were created."

Darkblaze narrowed his eyes, but then he relaxed them.

"You are the Elementals," he said aloud.

"More eloquently put, the Elementals are parts of me," the Almighty corrected. "I split myself incase Natas wanted to kill me. She would never have guessed that I can split myself, and so when she trapped the Elementals, she trapped only their power, not mine. So I can still talk to you. I'm practically powerless, of course, but I can still show you what you were not shown before."

"If they aren't completely trapped, why aren't they helping my friends?" Darkblaze asked.

"They are still trapped, frozen in time," the Almighty told him. "However, all they need is for my power to be taken to them, and because you have a shared portion of my power, you have the ability to do that."

"Had," Darkblaze growled. "I'm still dead."

"And you assume this is a problem?" the Almighty asked.

The dark warrior shrugged.

"Bringing a cat back from the dead isn't really done too often, now is it?" Darkblaze asked.

"I've brought you back enough times to make it so," the white tom said.

"When?" the former Commander hissed, his tail flicking.

"First time was when you were only three sunrises old," the Almighty answered. "River was chased off a cliff, and you went with him. The second time was when Nightfire tried to have you killed, the evening you were found by Mudroot. Then again when Leopardleap accidentally used her element against your electricity. Your heart was supposed to stop for eternity that day. I raised your soul from StarClan on a few occasions during the war. I will do so now, should you choose it."

"Should I what?" the dark warrior asked, stepping forward.

"See what will happen, young one, should you choose to return," the white tom spoke.

He was gone.

Darkblaze was in the gathering place. He spun around. There were cats everywhere—injured and sick, crying, holding each other close. The dark warrior's eyes flashed to every face. He saw Sunrunner. He dashed forward.

The dark warrior ran through him.

Glancing back, he saw Sunrunner continuing to sit with his gaze to the ground. Darkblaze sighed.

"So this is a vision of the future, is it?" the dark warrior asked himself.

"Sunrunner. . .?"

Leopardleap sat next to him. Her soft blue eyes stared into his.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He nodded before saying, "I just need. . .well, I don't know what I need. . ."

"Time," Leopardleap spoke, her soft eyes meeting his as he raised his gaze. "We all need it, really. After so much death, you really can't. . .heal from it. But we will. I swear to you, we will."

Sunrunner went back to looking at the ground.

"I. . .I don't know what to do right now, and yet I have all of these cats practically begging me to become their leader, and I. . ."

"You don't know if it would be right," Leopardleap finished, a warm smile appearing on her lips. "It's okay. You aren't the only one. Streamstar is fearing his return as RiverClan's leader, and Brambletooth is hesitant. No one wants to lead anymore."

Sunrunner laughed darkly.

"It makes sense, you know," he said.

Leopardleap's gaze clouded, and she looked away.

"What of Hawkpaw?" he asked.

"Probably the most affected, as she was very close to both of them," Leopardleap spoke. "She's recovering, I'm guessing. She's at least okay enough to set up a return plan for everyone."

Mudroot showed behind them, limping toward Leopardeap. Scars riddled his fur. A lot of them were from Shadow, but Darkblaze knew that there were recent ones as well.

"Pinefur has come," Mudroot spoke, sitting next to his love. "Pinefur is near the log."

"How are you doing, Mudroot?" Sunrunner asked. Darkblaze watched the ginger tom's green eyes, and flinched at the emptiness of them.

"Leopardleap is good. You are good. Hawkpaw is good. Everything will be good." Mudroot spoke.

"Are you sure?" Sunrunner asked. "You knew him the longest."

Mudroot shook his head. "Windpaw knew him. He knew him from before."

"Have you seen the kit?" Sunrunner asked.

Leopardleap nodded, frowning.

"He's changed, and he hasn't really moved a long ways, but like you said, he just needs time," Leopardleap answered.

There was a moment of silence. Darkblaze glanced around. There were several cats, but Darkblaze nodded them in groups. Large groups, small groups, it didn't matter. They were talking. All talking.

"What do we tell them?" Sunrunner asked. "We've been avoiding a meeting for four sunrises. . . They want to know. They need to."

Leopardleap sighed.

"I. . ."

"We tell them it was a sacrifice," came a familiar voice. Hawkpaw, nearly full grown, stood shimmering beside them with a steely gaze. "We will tell them he did the right thing, and that he died a hero."

"You know there will be resistance," Sunrunner spoke. "Not everyone will just accept that he did right thing. With so many dead because of what he did. . ."

"They won't disrespect the dead," Hawkpaw told him. "Especially not one who saved our tails so many times. He will be praised, and we will tell his story to the kits just as we do all heroes. We'll tell of the good things. Maybe then he will finally get some paradise."

"Have you tried contacting him?" the ginger tom asked Leopardleap.

The tabby tom nodded.

Lightning flashed above them, and thunder rolled. All of the Elemental Mortals gazed up at the darkened sky and the turmoil that went on within it.

"Do you think he will do this for long?" Sunrunner questioned.

"I think we're looking at the longest thunderstorm in history," Hawkpaw answered.

"Are the other Elementals doing anything?" Leopardleap inquired.

"Do you want to get close a storm that large?" the calico she-cat countered. "It's just as all of you have been saying: he needs time to cope."

". . .need to see him!"

Darkblaze's gaze was taken to the familiar light brown she-cat who frantically glanced around, her eyes wide. He noticed scars upon her as well, and cringed. He took a step forward as her eyes settled on the Elemental Mortals.

She dashed over, demanding, "Where is he?" as soon as they were in ear-shot. Behind her, a larger golden kit and a brown kit followed her.

"Where's Shadekit?" Leopardleap asked.

Pinefur gazed at the medicine cat with the eyes she wore when she spoke about her siblings. Darkblaze's stomach churned. Shadekit was dead. After all he had done to protect them . . .

"Please, tell me everything went according to plan," Pinefur begged. Tears were springing to her eyes.

"Pinefur, there's no easy way for any of us to say this," came Hawkpaw's voice, "but Darkblaze is. . .Darkblaze is dead."

Darkblaze's eyes widened. As it did, he returned to the red abyss, and the Almighty sat before him, his multi-colored eyes gazing into his.

"I. . .I die?" he breathed.

"Bringing you back so many times has its consequences," the Almighty spoke. "You are alive simply because I made it so. Once the prophecy keeping you alive is fulfilled, there is no other purpose for you to serve."

"So if I go back, I cause all of those cats to feel pain, and I cause the rest to die, just so I could be killed after victory?" Darkblaze asked.

"You would do so to see that Pinefur continue to raise her kits. You would do so to see that Waspkit rise through the ranks, eventually becoming Waspstar of ThunderClan. You would do so to see that Windpaw become Windtalon, a proud medicine cat of RiverClan. You would do so to see that Sunrunner become Sunstar. To see that Leopardleap and Mudroot would have kits despite all odds, and to see that the clans are restored to peace."

Darkblaze squeezed his eyes shut as his breathing refused to stop.

"Do not treed on the hope that you would be in StarClan, either," the Almighty spoke. "After that death, you would be nothing. Your soul would cease to exist in this world and any world afterward."

"And you want me to go through with this?" Darkblaze hissed.

"You wanted to die, did you not?" the white tom said. "With this option, you would free both the Tribe of Endless Hunting and the clans from the enslavement you know all too well. All you would be required to accomplish is to live for one sunrise to kill Nightfire and end the war once and forever."

Darkblaze just breathed for a few seconds.

"You speak as if there is another option."

The Almighty nodded.

"See what could happen."

Once again, the white tom disappeared. Darkblaze blinked, and he was standing in the spot of his death. He noticed it was snowing, but the Trible life went on. Cats spoke to each other, but none were angry. They were content. There weren't any cats facing starvation of death. It was like clan life before he came along.

Darkblaze noticed the Master was nowhere to be seen. And then he saw Cloud. The white she-cat was walking with a fellow she-cat. Beside her was Color, no more than six moons old. The dark warrior padded forward slowly.

". . .becoming quite the tom," Cloud was saying. "He has the ability to fight very well."

"Good!" said a silver cat next to her. "We'll need the extra strength once leaf-bare comes to a close."

"Mama!"

The dark warrior switched his gaze to a fluffy dark gray tom bobbing along toward Cloud and Color. The white she-cat turned toward the kit and smiled.

"What is it, Dark?"

Darkblaze clenched his jaw. The kit was him.

"Flower said her kits might come today, and she told me to tell you!" the younger dark spoke.

"Really? I'll have to speak to her soon, then," Cloud said. "Right now, though, I'm talking to Storm."

The younger dark frowned.

"But mama, I'm bored!" the dark kit complained. "Lily and Rose are too young, and Black and Rock won't play with me!"

"Enough, Dark," Cloud said lowly. "I'm talking with someone else right now."

Color glanced from her mother and the pouting kit. She stood up and smiled.

"Come on, shorty, let's go train somewhere," the red she-cat spoke. The younger dark smirked wildly.

"I bet I could beat you!" he shouted and then sprinted away toward the middle of the large cave.

Cloud and Color looked at each other. The white she-cat mouthed 'thank you' and Color just smiled before following her younger brother.

They set up, standing in two completely different stances. Dark was still smirking, and Color rolled her eyes. They lunged at each other. Darkblaze raised his eyebrows at how speedy his younger self was despite having no mark beneath his eye. He kept up with Color, who was still twice as large as him. However, he was nowhere near as strong or coordinated.

The red she-cat landed on top of him and chuckled.

"I win," she declared, "again."

She released the younger dark gray tom. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"I'll win, someday!" he exclaimed. "I just need to train first."

"Cave-guard or hunter?" Color asked.

"Cave-guard!" Dark shouted. "Duh! I want to be tough, and I want to protect mama, you, and Stoneteller, and—"

"Alright, alright, I get it," Color interrupted him. "You don't have to hurt yourself, now."

The younger Dark tackled his sister, and they began play-fightning once more. Darkblaze watched with a lowered head and a frown on his face. His sharp yellow eyes were soft and absent.

"Interesting, isn't it, how a single change, just a death, can change the lives of so many," the Almighty spoke. Darkblaze did not switch his gaze to him. He watched Dark play with Color, and he fought back a sickness in his stomach.

"So this. . .this is my other option?" the dark warrior asked.

"Indeed," the white tom answered. "I would make sure Cloud did not save him, and the enslavement would never have happened. And you, Dark That Brings Light, would carry happiness in your heart and courage within your sorrowed soul. You would not remember a single atrocity, and you would become a cave-guard. A hero."

"And the clans?" Darkblaze questioned.

"Nightfire will still have destroyed that land, and everything you once knew would be within his paws," the Almighty answered him. "However, not once would you remember them. This reality would be nothing but a nightmare to be forgotten, and you would share no attachment to anyone you may have called friend, foe, or love."

_But they would still be doomed. They would still suffer, despite me knowing or not. Pinefur, Hawkpaw, Sunrunner, Leopardleap, Mudroot, Nyka, Windpaw, Fernfur, Streamstar, Echostrike. . .And it would be my fault. _

"Beat you again," Color said, standing up from their second play-fight. The younger dark lunged forward, a smile on his face.

A smile.

_I want it. . . I want to be happy, I want to have a mother and sister and a future. I want to have a clean soul, no murder involved. I don't want to remember all of this abuse and killing. I want to be innocent. I want to be Dark. _

_But Pinefur. Hawkpaw. Sunrunner. Nyka. . ._

Darkblaze closed his eyes, bent down and screamed.

"Why are you even giving me a choice?" he shouted. "You've basically been controlling my fate up until now, why stop?"

"You deserve a choice," the Almighty said. "After all that you have suffered through as a vessel of prophecy, you merit the ability to choose between happiness and heroics."

"I don't want to choose!" Darkblaze shouted.

"You wanted to die, didn't you?" the Almighty asked.

"Yes, but that was because I didn't have a choice!" the dark warrior shouted. "Now I have a choice, and I want it, but it wouldn't be the right thing to do!"

The Almighty moved in front of him, to block his view of the event.

"Don't choose what is right," the Almighty growled to him. "Choose what you want."

Darkblaze gazed up at him.

"Do you realize that I've never gotten to choose what I want?" the dark warrior asked. "Do you really believe I even know how?"

The Almighty sighed.

"Ask yourself this," the white tom began, "do you want to be happy, or do you want your loved ones to be happy?"

Darkblaze gazed at him, and then averted his eyes. He felt tears well up in his eyes, and he blinked them away.

What did he want? He wanted to be happy, to finally have a place to call home, to have family members that weren't in danger every time he turned around. He wanted to be normal, to have cats who looked at him as equals, instead of as a cat who was way too far above them to be spoken to.

But he wanted those kits to have a future. He wanted Pinefur to be happy, to live a good life. He wanted Windpaw to acquire his dream. He wanted Sunrunner to become a leader, and Hawkpaw to return to sanity and become the warrior she was meant to be.

Once Darkblaze started thinking of futures, he started thinking of the cats he didn't even know that were down there. What of their futures? All of the toms that died in battle, what of their queens and kits? He closed his eyes, and sighed.

But the happiness that was before him, and the fact that if he did go back, he would fade from existence, never to be seen or heard of again, even by the medicine cats.

"I see you have come upon a decision," the Almighty spoke.

Darkblaze nodded, and gazed upward.

"What do I have to do?"

* * *

**A/n :: I do not own Warriors.**

_Yep. I really don't have much to say, so enjoy! _


	41. Chapter 40 :: Knighted

Darkblaze came back into consciousness. He could smell blood and feel the sticky substance clot his fur. For a long moment, he kept his eyes closed and his body stiff.

". . .this stand as a reminder that I shall not be defeated, and neither shall my heirs after me be defeated!"

_It's only been a little while, then, _Darkblaze thought. He called upon the familiar power, and released it.

He opened his eyes and saw a lightning bolt appear above the Master and strike him. The brown tom fell. He wasn't breathing. He was dead.

Gasps and screams followed. Guards rushed over as Darkblaze closed his eyes and held his breath. He heard shuffling and scrambling, and then silence.

"He's dead," announced Fish. Quietly, he added, "What in the Tribe of Endless Hunting's name did this?"

Darkblaze moved his paw, expecting more lightning bolts. However, it did not happen. Instead, beside him, the cave floor grew increasingly warmer with every second. The dark warrior continued with what he was doing, trying to figure out why it was happening at all.

"Something's happening—move!" Fish hissed. The guards moved well away from Darkblaze and their fallen master. He stopped the heating of the cave floor.

"What's going on?" Branch questioned.

"I don't know!" Fish hissed.

Darkblaze flicked his tail. He heard cracking and moaning behind him. He could hear the guards and the enslaved toms gasp and dash away. Then the dark warrior heard the rushing of water before it finally became the sound of waterfall hitting the cave floor.

"Run!" Green shouted.

"It's Yellow!" shouted Fish. "Defeat him!"

The dark warrior pushed himself up to a standing position, and spun around with his claws unsheathed. He ripped through flesh, and felt more blood upon his skin. The dark warrior sucked in a breath and let it out all at once, forcing a large gust of wind to push back the other guards attempting to hurt him.

Darkblaze ripped his claws through the air, and the water formed ice spikes that fell into the guards below, impaling them completely. Meanwhile, the dark warrior dashed toward Fish, who had surged at him.

The two locked in battle. Darkblaze clawed with the speed of his element, and Fish used his advantage of an unwounded body as much as he could. The silver tom crashed into him and pushed the dark warrior downward. The former Commander saw Fish flinch and push off of him.

"Impossible!" Fish hissed.

"The Almighty begs to differ," Darkblaze hissed.

And they surged into battle once again.

Out of the corner of his eye, the dark warrior could see ice spikes impaling, melting, freezing, and impaling. He noticed the cave floor opening up, swallowing cats completely. Some guards began to choke, presumably because of the lack of oxygen. Lightning bolts zoomed down from the cave ceiling.

The guards were all dead.

Darkblaze surged forward, crashing into Fish. He rose his paw, slashed at the silver tom's neck, and watched the body fall to the ground.

The dark warrior let out a long breath and steadied his swaying body. He rose his paw, and the water flowed along the cave floor before surrounding him. Darkblaze felt the familiar sensation of being stitched back together, and he gave a sigh of relief.

As the water healed his supposed-to-be dead body, Darkblaze searched for familiar faces in the very still crowd. Cloud's eyes were wide, Green's jaw had dropped, and Color's lips were pulled back into a smirk.

It was then the dark warrior caught sight of his reflection. New scars had formed and he had returned to having his ribs showing, but the most noticeable difference was the way all of the Elemental symbols flickered upon his fur with their specific color before disappearing completely.

The water peacefully flowed into the air once more, away from the former Commander. It streamed through the air and out of the cave before refreezing as the waterfall. Darkblaze turned to watch it return to its original state.

For several heart-beats, the dark warrior allowed there to be complete silence as they all stared at him. He stared into Cloud's eyes, trying to see a she-cat that would start enslavement and an endless cycle of murder. But he didn't. He only saw a she-cat willing to do anything for her son.

"What. . .what just happened?" asked an unfamiliar enslaved tom.

The dark warrior switched his yellow gaze over to him. The enslaved tom took a step back and lowered himself to the ground.

"The Master is dead," Darkblaze spoke. He flinched slightly at the darkness in his voice, but went on, "Fish is no more. You are free."

"But how?" came another enslaved tom. "You were dead!"

The dark warrior met the other tom's eyes.

"I've died a few times, but my purpose has yet to be fulfilled," Darkblaze answered. "Until it is, I can't die."

"And the Elemental thing?" It was Green. His eyes were narrowed now. "What was that?"

"When I was just a kit, merely six moons old, I was given the ability to control thunderstorms, to have the mighty Elemental, Lightning, as a partner in battle."

"Yet you didn't think to use that ability when you first came here?" Green asked.

"He couldn't," came a tom in the front. "On this first time out hunting, we got stuck in a thunderstorm. He wasn't afraid. He went to the highest point of the mountain and started yelling to someone. We all thought he was crazy."

"It's how you ended up here, isn't it?" an enslaved tom asked. "Someone took away your power somehow, and without it you couldn't defend yourself, so they drug you up here half blind and unable to return."

Darkblaze stared at him.

"If only that were the case," he spoke. "If it were, I wouldn't be here. But I am, and I've freed you."

"With powers that come from the Tribe of Endless Hunting knows where," growled Green.

The dark warrior sighed and gazed at the green-eyed tom.

"It wasn't my fault that I had to kill so many of you," Darkblaze said, "and I don't have the time to explain to you why. I was given the responsibility of more cats than you can imagine, and I need to save them."

"The clan cats, you mean?" Cloud asked.

Darkblaze nodded.

"Fortunately for you, I will not be returning," Darkblaze said, glancing over every enslaved tom. "I will, however, be sending reinforcements which will protect your free will."

"After all of this, you think one of us is going to take advantage of one another?" Green snapped.

"It's just what happens," Darkblaze spoke. "Like how you took over once I left. You're all without direction, and a leader can give it to you, right before they continue to enslave you. Trust me; the Master was not the first dictator I've encountered."

Green growled.

"You think you can betray all of us with the murder of our own kind, and be forgiven just by saving us?" Green hissed. "What if _you _want to take over?"

Darkblaze's tail lashed and his ears went back to his head.

"I've commanded before," he said lowly. "I failed. I won't do so again. Besides, if I wanted to take over, why would I be leaving at all?"

Green lowered himself, but still glared at him.

"Cloud and Color will be the organizers until the cat I send comes," Darkblaze said. "Then it becomes whoever they think would be a justified leader. And if any of you even consider taking leadership," he scratched an X into the stone before the boulder the Master once stood on transformed into a large stone version of himself, "remember this statue, because whoever I send _will _have the power that I do, and they will _not _hesitate to use it."

The dark warrior went forward, striding straight into the crowd. The enslaved toms and she-cats parted. All aside from Color, who still held her smirk.

"Follow me," he said lowly as he passed her. Darkblaze then continued to make his way toward the waterfall.

He heard her follow as he leaped onto the stones past the frozen waterfall. Once he was to the other side, he meandered over to spot where there was no snow, and he waited for her loud paws to become silent.

"That wasn't _quite _what I thought you'd do, but it'll work," she said, laughing a bit.

Darkblaze stared at where he knew he would have to travel. Storm clouds filled the sky, and with his returned powers he could feel the electricity from them.

"Er. . .Dark?"

"Don't use that name," he said lowly.

"But it's your name," Color responded. "Your birth name."

"A name is something that represents you, something you've lived with most of your life," Darkblaze explained. "Dark was only my name for six moons."

"Then what do you want me to call you?" she hissed.

"Call me. . ." No, 'Darkblaze' did not feel right. "Call me Commander."

"You can't be serious," the she-cat growled. "You hate that title, I can tell!"

"Well it's the only other name I trust you with," Darkblaze snapped. "Now are you going to hear what I have to say or not?"

Color sighed.

"Fine," she spoke.

"I'm sending a white she-cat and a tabby she-cat to come here," Darkblaze spoke. "Nyka and Leopardleap are their names. One is a warrior and a great leader. A fair one. Leopardleap, her friend, is a medici—a healer, but she knows how to justify things. She will help heal these toms and get you all back onto your paws."

"You're going to die, aren't you?" Color said.

Darkblaze nodded, his gaze still aiming toward the distance.

"There's only one price for coming back from the dead," he said.

"You can't!" Color shouted. "Don't you realize how happy Cloud is to have her kit back? How happy _I _am?"

"There are others that I care about more beneath this mountain," Darkblaze said.

"We're you're family!" Color shouted.

"You're also strangers," the dark warrior snapped. "A healer who has done nothing but tell me I'm hopeless and a she-cat who has too many expectations for me."

"So? What could possibly outweigh the issues—"

Darkblaze spun around. He was nose-to-nose with her.

"Try a dictator worse than the Master and Fish _combined," _Darkblaze hissed. "Try a group of guards with no morals and no self-restraint around she-cat friends who are barely even out of training! Try defiant friends no doubt killed because of their disobedience! Try fifty cats in enslavement because of _me! _Try hatred, savagery, and blood spilled just out of revenge! All because I wasn't strong enough to defend them, and they aren't fast enough to defend themselves!"

Color had taken a step back. Her eyes were wide, and her body was tense. For a few moments, she just stared at him.

"What. . .what world did you live in?"

He shifted his gaze back to the clouds.

"One I have to change," he said.

There were several moments of silence. Darkblaze began to wonder about how he was going to get down the mountain.

"So. . .what do you want me and Cloud to do?" Color asked.

"Heal them," Darkblaze spoke. "Heal them all. So many have wounds and scars and need prey. There will be many lost without direction, some will be looking for dictatorship, and a select few will be okay, willing to help you. Do not trust that those few that say they are fine. They aren't. They are most likely the most damaged."

"And how long do we do this?"

"As long as it takes for my reinforcements to come," he said.

"And you?" she asked.

"Don't worry," Darkblaze spoke. "There will be enough cats grieving for me in the clans."

"This. . .this is good-bye, then?" Color asked.

"I guess it is," the dark warrior spoke.

There was a moment of silence.

"Take care of Cloud," Darkblaze told her. "And when she passes, make sure to tell her how much I wanted to know her. How much she did for me."

The dark warrior stood up and padded away, over the rock and stone. He gave a deep breath and began thinking of a storm, and how it formed. Around him, the wind began to pick up, and thunder rolled. He could feel the weight on his paws pick up, and so he began trotting.

_This is not going to work, _he thought to himself. Nevertheless, he started running. He could see the cliff in the distance. He felt the air grow wetter, as if it were about to rain. He picked up speed, and right as he crouched down, he felt electricity spring from his back and lift him up higher into the air.

And he flew.

How he was flying was a mystery to him, but he was doing it, and he knew this ability would help him reach his friends faster.

So he continued flying through the air with electric wings and a chariot of clouds.

* * *

Darkblaze sat on the tallest branch of a large pine tree. Below him, WindClan camp lay completely seen. He could smell the blood from where he sat, and he sensed the horror. But he just watched.

Lightning crackled beside him.

"Dark? Is it you?"

The dark warrior turned his gaze to meet the electric form of Lightning. He stood on the branch, his eyes wider than two moons, his desperation clear in Darkblaze's mind.

"Yes, it's me," the former Commander responded.

"How. . .?" Lightning began. Then he narrowed his eyes. "There's something different about you."

"There is, is there?" he asked, shifting his gaze back to the WindClan camp. Effortlessly, he willed Lightning to all that he needed to know. The fact they were related, the Almighty, the deal. . .everything. The immortal tom deserved it.

After a few heart-beats, Lightning gasped.

"No. . ." he said bleakly. "No! You can't!"

Darkblaze stayed quiet.

Lightning walked on air and faced him.

"You can't go through with this! Not when we're so close—not when you've finally returned with powers that can defeat Shadow in a heart-beat!"

"Lightning, you and I both know these powers and my life leave as soon as Shadow is defeated."

"Then free your friends, find Pinefur, and just leave! He doesn't _have _to be defeated!" Lightning shouted.

"This is their home, Lightning, and you know very well there isn't anywhere else over thirty cats can go," the dark warrior spoke.

"Why?" Lightning cried. "Why are you willing to give yourself up for something like this? You don't owe anything to the clan cats!"

"I owe everything to them," the dark warrior said lowly. "Without them, I wouldn't have met my friends. I wouldn't have had a semi-normal apprenticeship, and I wouldn't have learned what love means or what it means to protect others."

"You don't have to do this," Lightning urged him.

"You didn't have to choose me," Darkblaze said. "Shadow didn't have to send me to that mountain, and the Almighty didn't have to bring my mother back to life. It just happened. And so did this. I had a choice, Lightning, but I came back. I came back because I know these cats need me."

"Can't you see that we need you alive?" Lightning asked. Darkblaze imagined tears were appearing in his eyes from his point in the sky. "Can't you see that I need you?"

"I know you do," the dark warrior said. "But so do they, and I can't. . .I can't leave them here to be beaten and tortured like I was."

There was a few moments of silence.

"If you die. . .that's it. You don't go to StarClan or the Elemental's Palace. Not even the Dark Forest. You just disappear. . ."

Darkblaze nodded.

Lightning sighed.

"What must we do now, then?" he asked.

"I'm freeing Nyka first, then Sunrunner, and after that, I'll free Leopardleap. Hawkpaw will be last."

"Are we pushing the rogues out?" Lightning asked.

"Until they flee once their leader is dead," Darkblaze said.

There was another silence.

"I promise, Darkblaze, I'm finding a loophole, and I'm getting you out. I don't care about destiny or fate—I'm not letting you die."

And he disappeared.

Darkblaze sighed.

Storm clouds gathering in the distance. The dark warrior flicked his tail, releasing the rain within them as sparks began to form. He felt the wind gather, and began to hear shouting from the camp below him.

_Nyka's going to be hidden, _Lightning told him.

_She won't be, _Darkblaze spoke.

He dove.

Upon his electric wings and the wind he had practiced an entire day manipulating in the sky, he went straight down. He unsheathed his claws, and the wind caught him before he hit the ground.

Claws entered his skin. He spun around, heated his claws, and slashed three claw marks upon the tom's skin. A paw hooked around his back leg, but with the wind on his side, he balanced himself and kicked backward. Yowling followed.

Lightning bolts came from the sky. He bit his tongue as teeth sank into the skin on his back. The dark warrior allowed fire to engulf him, and he saw nothing but orange and red. Most cats backed away in shock. The few that surged forward with their teeth bared and their claws unsheathed soon ran while giving out cries of pain.

Darkblaze sniffed in. She was close. He blew the fire away, and felt rain begin to pour from the sky. More claws scathed his pelt, but not all were successful, as they were soon impaled with sharp ice spikes the size of rain drops.

_There are too many of them, _Lightning hissed.

_They're guarding Nyka, a cat Shadow does not want turned against him, _Darkblaze spoke, twisting around, grabbing a tom by the scruff, and flinging him away with the help of the wind. _What did you think was going to happen?_

_You told me to force as many as I could unconscious, but at this rate, you won't have enough energy to free the others, _Lightning said.

_I'm not going to free them all instantly, _the former Commander told him.

_You _want _them to be warned about your magical reoccurrence? _

_Yes, because Shadow will be smart, and he will guard himself, which means everyone will be in one spot, _Darkblaze answered.

_Well, if you've got a plan. . ._

Several more lightning bolts came from the sky, easing the tension around Darkblaze. However, exhaustion followed, and his eyes grew droopy and his mind grew slow.

Darkblaze surged forward. He saw a flash of white before him. The tom coming up behind him was pinned by none other than Nyka, who quickly killed him.

"Darkblaze—!"

The dark warrior lunged before touching her flank with his tail. He continued his fighting. Nyka followed.

_Lightning, how long will it take you to release Snow? _He asked.

_Not long. . .the cage is gone! _

"Nyka, kill them all!" he yowled. The white she-cat narrowed her eyes. She swiped her paw through the air, and the rain gathered to create a huge ice form as large as a fox. Nyka grinned.

_I'm assuming you can't use the element anymore? _Lightning asked.

Darkblaze focused the rain and drowned three strong toms while heating the ground beneath the others already headed toward the exit. Rogues began to flee, but Darkblaze and Nyka continued to claw their way through the thinning crowd, pushing themselves toward the exit.

_No, _he replied

Before long, they were at the entrance of the camp, and the rogues were gone. The dark warrior, breathing hard with shaky legs, turned around and faced the cats he knew were behind him.

"Who is he?" came the voice of one young kit.

"It can't be. . .he's dead, isn't he?"

"My name is Dark," Darkblaze announced, silencing the whispers and bringing forth the stares. "I am here to save you and the other clans. I know many of you have broken my trust as a Commander, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I am going to fight Shadow's forces, and I am going to win. That is my choice. What is yours?"

A black sleek tom took two steps toward him with his head held high.

"I will fight with you."

Two more cats walked up beside the other tom. A gray she-cat, and a silver tom.

"We will fight with you as well," the silver tom spoke.

Several other cats stepped forward, saying the same thing. Before long, only a few queens and some stubborn toms were left behind. All of them were wounded in some way, and starving.

Once Darkblaze was sure those were the cats he was going to be fighting with, he flicked his tail. The steady rain built up into a large bubble of water, and the water soaking into the ground came out as well.

When the rain stopped, the bubble separated, and smaller bubbles went to the toms and she-cats who had pledged themselves to him, and healed them. A few took a step back, but several already knew what the water meant. They stood still as the water made them new again.

He healed those toms and she-cats along with the queens and their kits. The toms which still held distaste for him got only half healed. Enough to live, not enough to be comfortable.

"We leave at nightfall," Darkblaze announced. "Until then, four of you will patrol the outskirts of the camp for rogues, and the others will rest and eat. Gather your strength, for the next few sunrises will be more difficult than the other six moons of war we have been through together."

He chose the four who were to patrol, and strode away to sit beside the leader's highrock. Nyka followed him.

"I knew you would come back," Nyka said, "but I had no idea it would be with all six elements."

_Fill Snow in on what happened in the Mountains and our missions, _Darkblaze told Lightning. _Let her make the decision on whether or not to tell Nyka._

A heart-beat passed. Nyka narrowed her eyes. Then she softened them.

"We're related," she spoke. "That's. . .strange."

Darkblaze stayed quiet.

"I'm not going to tell you not to do it," Nyka said after a little bit. "You're a selfless, mouse-brained little kit without any sense of self-preservation, but unfortunately that's what Sunrunner, Hawkpaw, Mudroot, Leopardleap and every other cat in these clans need right now."

The dark warrior nodded.

"Then you understand why I'm sending you and Leopardleap to the tribe?" Darkblaze asked.

"She and I will be the quickest to recover from your death," Nyka said. "Leopardleap can heal and I will resemble Cloud. They will trust us."

"Those aren't the only reasons," he said. He raised his gaze and met hers. "Nyka, you are the only one I trust enough to choose their next leader. When this is over, you are the next Commander. Many cats will resist—technically the position won't be needed. But they will know. You are my. . .deputy, for the lack of a better term."

Nyka nodded.

"Are you going to tell the others about your death?" she asked.

"I will tell their mentors, if nothing else," Darkblaze spoke. "It's up to them to decide whether or not their mortals need to know."

"Why give them the choice? You rule them all right now. They owe you after what you're going to do."

"I want them to have a choice," he answered.

"Why?" Nyka asked.

"Because I was given one," the dark warrior said.

Nyka was quiet.

"You know, while I was trapped in this place and everything had pretty much gone downhill, Nightfire came to me a few times," Nyka told him. "Probably for no reason other than to persuade me to his cause, which was never going to work. However, he always talked about how Natas had done so much for him, that he was grateful he let her into his mind. Do you think. . .do you think he can be saved?"

"You know what I think?" Darkblaze asked. "I think, when you have the devil in your mind long enough, you start to become one yourself."

Nyka averted her eyes. She nodded.

"Darkblaze?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"I may see the reason in what you're doing and understand why it feels right for you to make such a sacrifice," Nyka said, "but don't think for one second I'm going to be in any way happy that you're dead."

Darkblaze gave the first smile he'd given in moons.

"Okay."

* * *

**A/n :: I do not own Warriors.**

_Okay, so THAT took longer than expected. Really, reason being, I'm finishing two incredibly long books at the moment, both of which I've planned for months, which means the ending is just kind of. . .well, it's already happened in my mind. So I keep getting bored. But no worries, I'll get through this eventually! _

_I really hope this wasn't confusing for you. Review if it was - I'm not really sure and I'd like to have a heads up if I need to fix anything. _

_Enjoy =)_


	42. Chapter 41 :: Distracted

_This is officially the weirdest thing that I've ever decided to do, _Nyka's said. She was crouched low to the ground, staring at the RiverClan's camp entrance.

_Thankfully you won't be able to hear Lightning, _Darkblaze spoke. _Just me, and the others when we free them. _

_Good, _Nyka responded, glancing around. Two rogues to the left, two to the right, probably two in the back, and of course two right at the entrance. As she flicked her tail to direct the clan cats behind her, she said, _Having nine or however many voices that would be inside my head at once. _

Three cats, four groups. She heard grunting heart-beats later. A yowl escaped at least three rogues' mouths.

Shouting came from the inside of the camp. Toms came rushing out of the camp like a swarm of bees. She counted them carefully as the clan cats behind her attacked.

_Thirteen. . .fourteen. . .fifteen. . .sixteen! Darkblaze!_

Lightning bolts shot down from nowhere. Nyka sprinted forward and raced quickly through the fray. She leaped over a rogue, swerved around a clan she-cat, and jerked away from a falling comrade.

Once inside the camp, Nyka rushed toward the familiar scent. Water from streams and rivers gathered and rushed upward around the camp. She jumped into the air and came down hard. The wall of water froze immediately.

"Nyka!"

She spun around.

"Sunrunner!"

Electric wings came between them. Fire blasted from the dark tom, and rain sprang to life in the thundering clouds above them.

_You can reunite with him later, Nyka, but right now we have a mission. _

His voice was dark and calm, as if he knew exactly what was going to happen, and he was not proud of it. With a sigh, Nyka froze the rain and began making ice spikes from the snow.

Within seconds, the few rogues still in the camp were dead.

Nyka breathed. Minor cuts were scattered on her body. She was panting hard, and her fur was drenched, but she smiled.

Standing, the white she-cat trotted to where Darkblaze stood. Sunrunner laid there, bleeding out and barely conscious. He was gritting his teeth as water engulfed his body. However, in seconds, the water was gone, and so was the bleeding.

"Thank StarClan!" she cried as she stared at him.

The ginger tom sat up slowly, and smiled a warm smile at her.

"I wouldn't say _that," _the former ShadowClan tom said.

Nyka chuckled.

Darkblaze turned around. He began healing the toms and she-cats as he had healed the ones in WindClan. He didn't give his speech, probably because RiverClan wasn't a rebel clan. The wall of ice had come down. Bloodied WindClan cats began to inch forward through the entrance.

"Is anyone going to tell me how in StarClan's name Darkblaze is alive?" Sunrunner asked, gazing at the gray tom. "I saw you. Your eyes were nearly torn out, your throat was barely in tact. . .you were basically dead. Now, three and a half moons later, you're back with all six elements?"

_Flame doesn't think Sunrunner will react well, then? _Nyka asked Darkblaze.

_Apparently not. _

"Five, actually," Nyka spoke.

"Well, five as of now, but he just saved you first," Sunrunner said. "It doesn't explain how, though."

"I met the Almighty," the dark warrior spoke, facing them now. "I had been killed by a tom in the Mountains after somehow surviving the first three moons. He brought me back to life with the price of destroying the evil down here. So here I am. I don't quite understand the elemental thing myself, although I'm guessing I, for some reason, obtained all of the powers and am now charged with returning them."

"But you have Mudroot's power, and he should be out of Natas's reach," Sunrunner pointed out.

"We can't assume the worse under the circumstance of war," he told the ginger tom, "but we must consider every possibility. Mudroot being without his power is definitely one of them."

"If Natas can control the loners the way she can control some of these rogues—"

"I've thought about all of this," Darkblaze hissed, lashing his tail. He relaxed his muscles. "I'm sorry. I can't think of this right now. After the war. That's when we can speak about Pinefur and the others."

Sunrunner nodded.

"And the plan now?"

"To free Leopardleap. By the time we do that, these cats will need far more healing than I've been giving them. She's in ShadowClan, correct?"

Sunrunner nodded again.

"Then prepare for another battle. I need to speak to the medicine cats."

He strode away. The ginger ShadowClan tom watched him leave with narrowed eyes.

"There's something different about him," Sunrunner noted.

"He just died, how do you expect him to act?" Nyka asked.

He raised his eyebrows.

"You're lying to me."

"Am not!" she snapped. She turned and sat down. "Besides, even if I was, there's got to be a good reason no one's telling you it."

Sunrunner sighed and said, "I suppose there is."

* * *

Leopardleap bared her teeth.

"What do you think you're going to do, medicine cat?" sneered the white rogue in front of her. "Poison me with the herbs you don't have?"

"I haven't been a medicine cat in thirteen moons!" she hissed.

"You haven't been a warrior either," the rogue beside the other one pointed out.

"Stand aside," came the lead rogue. "Streamstar has company."

"I don't care!" Leopardleap shouted. "I've seen what Shadow does to him—I'm not letting you do it again!"

One of the rogues reached forward and slashed open her face with his claws. Despite the blood trickling down the side of her cheek, she glared at the rogue, and continued baring her teeth.

Two rogues went forward, crashing into Leopardleap as she surged toward them. She claws at the one in front of her and kicked at the one behind her, but neither action seemed to be doing any good.

Before long, they had her pinned. The gray tabby continued struggling, but Streamstar was already being taken away. It was hopeless.

"So what now?" she spat. "Are you going to cut me open and let me bleed to death?"

"Of course not, Shadow would kill us," the rogue chuckled. "We're just going to make sure this never happens again."

He raised a paw with unsheathed claws, gleaming in the late moonlight—

And explosion ripped apart the center of the camp. Leopardleap closed her eyes and curled up, feeling the heat against her skin. She felt pain. Fire and water don't mix, she thought.

The rogues had gone once she opened her eyes. She stood up carefully, glancing around. The sight of battle was everywhere—cats rearing and surging toward others, claws flying, teeth shimmering. But there wasn't any sound, and Leopardleap swayed.

She saw Sunrunner in the midst of battle, fighting with such fierceness that she saw many other cats—clan cats—following his movements and copying them. The rogues were pushed away, but Sunrunner's narrowed eyes told her he was not expecting this many.

Leopardleap gasped, and—without even realizing her hearing was back—lunged out of the den and into the battle.

She searched the skies. Darkblaze was nowhere to be found. The tabby medicine cat weaved out of battle, leaping over unconscious and dead bodies. She found herself next to Sunrunner.

"Leopardleap!" he exclaimed after slitting the throught of the cat he was fighting.

"Where's Darkblaze?" she demanded.

"What am I, chopped fresh-kill?" he asked. His ears swiveled in several direction, and his body was light, as if he were ready to pounce on anything that moved.

"We need to warn him!" Leopardleap exclaimed.

"Warn him about what? The amount of rogues? I think he knows that by now."

"No, you don't understand, there's a _reason—"_

Lightning bolts zapped several rogues near her, and in heart-beats, the thundering ground quaked. In the center of camp, Darkblaze stood with electric wings as long as two cats and as beautiful as a falcon's.

Rogues were taken out, one by one, by Darkblaze's bolts as he raced toward Leopardleap and Sunrunner. She glanced beside her, and noticed the ginger tom was nowhere to be seen. When she looked back, the dark warrior was right next to her.

He touched her with his nose, and continued fighting. Leopardleap narrowed her eyes, and followed him with her gaze.

_What in StarClan's name. . .?_

_Darkblaze continues to prove he's indestructible, I see. _

Leopardleap's eyes widened.

_Rain?!_

_No time to explain, _the Elemental told her. _Continue driving the rogues out. _

_But Darkblaze needs to be warned about Shadow! _Leopardleap exclaimed.

_About Shadow? Why—?_

_Darkblaze! Shadow's in the—!_

Red energy came from the leader's den. It shot straight toward Darkblaze, whose eyes had grown wide. The dark warrior was sent into the air, pushed by the red beam of light into an invisible barrier that shimmered with he hit it.

_Darkblaze! _

_Sunrunner? _Leopardleap questioned.

_Hurry! We need to distract Shadow long enough for Darkblaze and the other Clan cats to retreat! _Sunrunner shouted at her.

_But I don't have my element, what—?_

_Yes, you do! _Sunrunner shouted. _Now hurry! I'll call the retreat once Darkblaze gets out!_

Leopardleap surged forward into battle with a nearby rogue, but kept a close eye on everything else. She noticed Darkblaze had been dropped, and was now recovering on the ground just a few fox-lengths away from her.

_Darkblaze, I can heal—_

The red energy returned, this time pushing him into a nearby den.

She closed her eyes tightly and raced toward the highrock where Shadow stood proudly with a frown on his face.

The former medicine cat grabbed what water she could from the small amounts of snow on the ground, and chucked it at Shadow with full force. The tom didn't even blink. Sunrunner even began blasting him with fire, but the black tom was being protected by a much smaller barrier which didn't allow anything to get to him.

_We need to get to him physically, _Sunrunner spoke in her mind. _But he needs to be distracted, otherwise that red stuff might come for us. _

"Leopardleap!"

The she-cat turned around and faced Streamstar, who was wounded, but walking.

"Streamstar?" she asked.

"I want to help," he said. "You need Shadow distracted, yes?"

"There's something protecting him from our element, though, and we need. . ." Her eyes widened. "Do you think you could get up there and push him down? It should be enough to get Darkblaze free."

"I can, but if you could keep him away from me—"

"No problem," Leopardleap told him. "Here, hold on." She flicked her tail, and the water she had used from earlier engulfed him. Soon, most of his horrible wounds had vanished, and those that hadn't were pink and almost healed into scars.

"Good luck," he said. Then he took off toward the high rock.

_Streamstar's on his way, _Leopardleap said. _Throw everything you have at him. _

_Streamstar? _It was Nyka. _You guys sure picked one hell of a fight to leave me out of! _

_Nyka? You're saved too? _

_Leopardleap! _Sunrunner shouted. _Focus!_

_Right, _she thought.

She rose a large wave of water over the black tom and made it crash down upon him. Of course, it didn't actually get him, but she continued her work as Darkblaze continued to be flung around the camp.

_Hurry, Streamstar, _she begged silently to him.

Sunrunner threw fire blasts and tiny specks of fire that exploded once they hit the barrier. Fire rained down upon Shadow and surrounded him as everything else went up in flames. Leopardleap followed suit, causing large amounts of water to splash upon him while at the same time blasting him with all he had.

Darkblaze was taken into the air, but this time, he was stalled there for several moments before it surrounded him. The dark warrior screamed a horrible scream, and Leopardleap cringed but nevertheless continued her pursuit.

"_What is this?" _shouted a very shrill voice. It immediately made the tabby she-cat tense up and attempt to free herself of the headache that raged through her. _"My power should have taken yours, you weak mortal!"_

_"__You may be equal to the power of the Elementals, Natas, but you are nothing compared to the power of the Almighty!" _The words had come from Darkblaze's mouth, but the voice wasn't his. It was lighter, but with authority that would make Leopardleap follow it whenever it spoke.

_"__No!" _screamed Natas. _"This is impossi—!"_

As soon as the voice stopped, Leopardleap's mind cleared. She glanced upward and saw Streamstar tumbling down the high rock with Shadow in his claws.

Darkblaze fell from the sky. However, right before he hit the ground, a large gust of wind pushed him up again, and his electric wings returned. In heart-beats, he shot back into the sky and flew away, soon becoming out of sight.

"Retreat to planned positions!" Sunrunner shouted to the clan cats still fighting the insane amount of rogues.

_I'm done, _Darkblaze hissed. _I'm going to ThunderClan on my own. Meet me—_

_Darkblaze, that's insane! _Sunrunner shouted.

—_there with the rest of the Clan cats—all but Nyka. Keep defending RiverClan and WindClan. I'll send reinforcements soon._

_Darkblaze! _Leopardleap shouted. But there was no response.

_What now? _Nyka questioned.

_Follow his plan, _Sunrunner muttered.

"Retreat to ThunderClan!" he yelled.

The clan cats began fleeing. Leopardleap turned toward the entrance, but glanced back to Streamstar. The clan leader was struggling against Shadow, who was fighting with red eyes that did not belong to him.

Leopardleap called upon her power and, with a large bout of water, pushed Shadow into the high rock, rendering him unconscious.

"Streamstar, let's go!" she shrieked.

The gray and white tom scrambled to his paws and raced toward her. She turned and followed him out the entrance and toward ThunderClan.

_The rogues will follow us! _Leopardleap cried.

_Their on orders to protect Shadow, _Sunrunner yelled back. _They won't follow us. _

_What about the rogues in ThunderClan territory? _

_We fight them. _

Leopardleap nodded. What else could she do? Having her power back was great, but she wasn't used to using it, and she definitely wasn't used to so much fighting. Despite a six moon long war, she had only really fought in a handful of battles.

She began to sort information out in her head. Nyka was free, which meant so was WindClan. Same with RiverClan considering Sunrunner's freedom. If they were going to ThunderClan, that meant Hawkpaw needed to be freed.

But those weren't the questions she truly needed answers to.

How in StarClan's name is Darkblaze alive, and how on earth is he connected to the Almighty? Plus, how could he see? From what Leopardleap had heard, he was supposed to be blind. Where had he been these past three moons? Why was he so angry? Why was he so. . .defeated? No, that wasn't the word. But she couldn't put her finger on the right one.

_All of these answers will come in time, _Rain told her. _But first, we must fight. _

"Rogues ahead!" Sunrunner shouted. "Fight them back to the camp!"

The clan cats responded with battle cries and yowls of fury. The fighting started quickly after that, as rogues ran toward them, terrified. Leopardleap surged into battle, using as much as she could remember from their training at the gathering place.

The fighting drug on until dawn was showing in the east. Leopardleap had moved to healing the wounded and pushing the rogues back into fighting positions before they were able to sneak away to ShadowClan.

_Guys, let the rest go! Darkblaze needs you at camp, and those rogues are too terrified to fight you anyway! _

_Hawkpaw! _Sunrunner exclaimed.

_Yes, yes, it's good to see you too, _she spoke hurriedly. _You need to hurry here. Especially you, Leopardleap. Darkblaze is wounded badly from fighting all of these rogues at once. _

_Alright, we're coming your way, _Sunrunner said.

"Get to ThunderClan!" the ginger tom bellowed. "We will fight more, but now, we must rest!"

The clan cats echoed the order and began dashing toward the ThunderClan camp. Leopardleap and Sunrunner followed once they knew all of the clan cats had heard. They rushed by rogues who didn't even give them a second glance.

But there were more important things on her mind.

She clenched her jaw.

_If he dies, this entire plan—whatever it is—could be ruined, _she thought.

_I wouldn't worry about such things, _Rain spoke.

_Why not? _Leopardleap asked.

There was silence.

The gray tabby's heart soared as she saw the ThunderClan camp in the distance. Sunrunner seemed to run faster, and she had no qualms of following his example.

_Where are you two? _Leopardleap asked.

_In the medicine cat den, _Hawkpaw replied.

She leaped into the camp entrance and raced straight to the den she had first witnessed Natas's power in. In the middle of it sat Hawkpaw and Fernfur, both staring at her. Below them was Darkblaze, sprawled out on a nest of moss covered in blood, cobwebs, and a number of herbs Leopardleap couldn't even begin to name.

"What's the matter?" the RiverClan medicine cat questioned.

"Well, originally he was covered in gashes, scratches, and maybe even two messed up shoulders," Fernfur spoke. "But it's strange—it's like he's healing himself."

Leopardleap narrowed her eyes.

"What?" she asked.

She gathered her water, and allowed it to cover him. Only, when it did, there was resistance. She tensed, hoping that would help, but the water couldn't heal him.

"What in StarClan's name. . .?"

"What's going on?" Fernfur asked.

"Something's. . .coating him," Leopardleap spoke. "Like bark on a tree. It won't let me heal him."

He stirred, but didn't wake.

"Well. . ." Fernfur said, but she didn't finish the sentence.

"Leave him be," Hawkpaw spoke, her mismatched eyes dark. "If he's truly healing himself, he just needs time and rest."

"We don't have too much time. . ." Leopardleap murmured.

"We'll wake him if we have to," Hawkpaw said, standing up. "For now. . .For now we need to gather our thoughts and decide on the mission."

"Sunrunner's outside," Leopardleap said with a nod. Hawkpaw strode away, and the Elemental Mortal of Rain followed hesitantly.

_Don't worry, _Rain told her. _Lightning has spoken to me—he says Darkblaze is fine._

Leopardleap nodded, but the emptiness in her stomach did not go away.

* * *

**A/N :: I do not own Warriors. **

_"Distracted." Yup, been feeling like that forever. XD _

_Writers block happened (again) and my sister bought $100 worth of books I've been wanting to read FOREVER so. . .yeah. It's actually kind of a good thing, though, considering reading kickstarts my motivation. _

_Anyway, whatya think? It was super short, I know, but I had to break it up otherwise the next few battle chapters would be really long and maybe kind of boring. Also didn't edit, but oh well._

_Anyway, enjoy!_


	43. Chapter 42 :: Decided

The three of them, Hawkpaw, Sunrunner, and Leopardleap, all sat in the center of ThunderClan's camp. Sunrunner's eyes were narrowed tightly, Leopardleap was shaking, and Hawkpaw was staring off in the distance, thinking of how many times she had dreamed this had happened, and how much she didn't want it to happen now.

"Darkblaze is going to be okay," said Leopardleap softly.

"No, he's not," said Sunrunner.

It was Leopardleap's turn to narrow her eyes as Hawkpaw gazed at the two.

"What do you—?"

"Don't you see?" Sunrunner asked. "Whatever Darkblaze is planning, it's sacrifice. No matter what direction these last battles go, he's planning on dying. Why else would he be acting like this?"

"But he wouldn't sacrifice himself," Leopardleap spoke. "He knows what we mean to him—"

"Do you think he cares? Right now, he just wants to end this. We all do, but he is prepared to do the unthinkable."

"Aren't we all?" Hawkpaw asked.

The two Elemental Mortals turned their gazes at her.

"What are you saying?" Sunrunner questioned.

"Wouldn't we all do the unthinkable so everyone else we know can survive?" Hawkpaw asked. "After these last three moons, wouldn't you do that? I know I would. I don't want any generation of clan cats to go through such horrid torture."

"So you just want to let him die?" Leopardleap asked, her eyes wide and furrowed.

"If it means an end to all of this. . .yeah," Hawkpaw said, saying the last word quietly.

"What happened to you to make you think like this?" the medicine cat whispered.

Hawkpaw averted her eyes. Images came gusting into her vision like a hurricane. She sighed.

"When you're Darkblaze's informant and in their base camp, you don't get things easy," she said, gazing at a leaf near what used to be the fresh-kill pile. "I was lucky if I got to eat once every three days, and I was always plagued by nightmares. Do you know how horrible it is to watch all of you, and Echostrike, to die over and over? To see everything the clan cats once knew die, all of the kits and the queens—dead?" Hawkpaw shook her head.

"So they didn't hurt you physically?" Sunrunner asked.

Hawkpaw hesitated.

"At first they did," she spoke, conscious of the scar on her tail next to Air's mark. "It didn't really do much in terms of entertainment as I didn't scream and I didn't really show any concern over it. That's when the dreams started, and no matter hard I tried, I couldn't ignore them. I couldn't get them out of my head. Before Darkblaze came and gave me my element back, I didn't know what was real and what was fake. I was delusional and very, very dangerous to be around." She clenched her jaw. The memories weren't helping her state of mind.

_You are still just as wise and intelligent as you were before, _Air spoke warmly.

"It must have been Natas's doing," Sunrunner said after several moments of silence. "It never happened to me, but I hardly slept anyway."

"Was that how they punished you?" Leopardleap asked. "Did they not let you sleep?"

Sunrunner smirked.

"Nah," he spoke. "I didn't sleep because I was either planning to attack, or attacking."

Hawkpaw narrowed her eyes. "You rebelled?"

"Every day," Sunrunner spoke with a nod.

"How are you not dead?" Hawkpaw asked, now noticing the scars on the ginger tom's pelt.

"Shadow came over a few times, and each time they punished me more and made more rogues stand outside my den. But I had my ways, and I always managed to wound at least one of them before they weakened me."

"But why? Didn't you know it was pointless?" Leopardleap questioned.

"Of course I did, but that didn't mean I was going to give up trying to get out of that stupid camp," Sunrunner said. "If there was any chance of this somehow ending, it was getting out of camp and finding others who would fight for me."

_How come I never thought of that? _Hawkpaw asked herself.

_You are too small to take on so many guards, and they would have had traps for you because you are so smart, _Air reminded her.

_And Shadow was usually around, too. . . _she thought.

"What about you, Leopardleap?" Sunrunner asked. "You look mostly the same, physically."

"I was their medicine cat," Leopardleap spoke, her head lowered. "When I refused to heal them, that's when they hurt me, but I wasn't strong like you or Hawkpaw. I usually ended up healing the rogues anyway. Then I got put in a den with Streamstar—"

"Really? That's where he was?" Hawkpaw asked.

Leopardleap nodded.

"Shadow came by every so often, and the rogues would take Streamstar away. He'd come back wounded, and I wasn't allowed to heal him. Sometimes I got into the rogues' way before they took him, but they overpowered me easily."

"Nevertheless, it defines your bravery."

Hawkpaw turned her gaze to the voice—Darkblaze's voice—and watched as the dark warrior strode toward them with the gliding grace of the Elementals.

"You're fully healed," Hawkpaw spoke flatly. "Care to explain?"

"The short story?" he said. "I'm kin to Nyka and Echostrike."

Hawkpaw narrowed her eyes.

"And the long story?"

"It will take too much time explain," he spoke. "Right now, we must speak of the plan."

"Isn't it the same as before?" Sunrunner asked. "We push them out?"

The Commander shook his head.

"No, we're pushing them in."

"How in StarClan's name is that supposed to work?" Hawkpaw asked.

"When they're cornered they'll be easy to fight," Darkblaze said. "Shadow will be even easier, if he's the coward I remember."

Hawkpaw took a step forward. "Darkblaze, do you understand just how risky this is? They outnumber us two to one, and we aren't nearly as strong as they are after being here for three moons."

"This is the quickest, safest way," he told her. "If we push them out, it will take many more moons, and slowly the clan cats will die out of exhaustion. No, it has to be this way. We have to end this by tomorrow night."

Hawkpaw's eyes widened.

"You just rekindled a six-moon old war, and you want to finish it in one _day_?" Hawkpaw exclaimed. "Are you mouse-brained?!"

"I—" he cut himself off. He sighed. "I have more than a few plans. One of them _will_ work."

"It just requires you to die," Sunrunner spoke bitterly. Darkblaze met his gaze calmly.

"Yes," he said.

"How could you even think about doing something like that?" Sunrunner asked, baring his teeth a little. "This is your life we're talking about!"

Hawkpaw caught a flicker of something in his eyes. A certain softness. A longing. But then it was gone.

"If it means saving the lives of the clan cats—of you—I would do anything," Darkblaze spoke.

Hawkpaw took a step forward with narrowed eyes. Darkblaze's gaze met hers, and she found she was staring into a soul with a barrier around it.

"Darkblaze, what aren't you telling us?" she asked.

"A lot of things," he said. "None of which I can tell you right now."

"We need to know everything to fight this war!" Sunrunner shouted. "Besides, if you die, how in StarClan's name are we supposed even figure it out?"

"I'm not the only one who knows," Darkblaze told him. "And you don't need to know everything. I didn't. Now I do. That is all there is to say."

_Nyka, are you listening? _Darkblaze asked. Hawkpaw flinched. She hadn't expected that, not really. She only barely learned it worked before Darkblaze went unconscious and the connection broke.

_Yeah, though we may have a problem, _Nyka spoke.

_What is it? _Darkblaze asked.

_The rogues. I tried to trap them in between us and the lake, but I ended up chasing them to ShadowClan._

Darkblaze nodded.

_Hawkpaw and Lightning can take care of it, _Darkblaze said. _Leopardleap will join you in RiverClan, and Sunrunner and I will take ThunderClan. When the rogues spread out, push them toward the lake. Let none of them escape._

_And Shadow? _Nyka asked.

_If you catch sight of him, hide yourself, _Darkblaze said. _I'll deal with him when the time comes for it. Does everyone understand their positions?_

_Yes, _came from everyone.

_Get into your assigned clan territory and start fighting, _he said.

And they dispersed.

* * *

Hawkpaw stood near the back of the ShadowClan camp and hid low into the bramble branches. She stared at the rogues patrolling the area, who were not even bothering to sniff the air.

_They don't think we'd try something like this, _Hawkpaw inferred.

_They don't know Darkblaze believes he has nothing to lose, _Lightning hissed.

Hawkpaw shifted in her spot. Darkblaze had somehow allowed the two of them to converse, but every time Lightning spoke, his voice came out dark and bitter. Hardly how Hawkpaw remembered him being.

_Is there something you know that I should? _Hawkpaw asked him.

_Yes, but Darkblaze has his reasons for not telling you, _Lightning said. _Besides, if everything goes as planned, you won't have to know. _

_But I could—_

_Just focus on the task at hand, _Lightning ordered her. _Do you have a plan to drive them away from the camp? _

_No, but a large gust of wind should do it, _Hawkpaw said.

_What happens when Shadow comes out to kill you? _Lightning asked.

_I'll improvise, _Hawkpaw told him.

_Hawkpaw, you have to think this through, _he told her.

_No, I don't, _Hawkpaw growled. _Nothing in war goes according to plan, so why make one? Besides, I don't know what to do, which means I'm going to have to improvise anyway. _

She dashed forward, calling all of her power to herself before releasing it into the camp in front of her. A few cats went flying, landing a few fox-lengths from the camp. Yowls of 'invasion' began, becoming a chorusy ripple.

_Take the skies, _she told Lightning. _Scare them if you can, kill the ones you can't. We cannot leave any live ones—_

Red light came from the leaders den. She evaded it, and with the jump, she formed a large air wall that pushed as many rogues as it could toward the lake. Meanwhile, lightning bolts came from the sky, zapping the ground and, occasionally, a rogue.

The red light came again, but it seemed weaker than usual. Hawkpaw shook her head and began grabbing the rogues with her powers and throw them past the air wall, trapping them as it went toward the lake.

Shadow was following her movements, sending as many attacks as he could at her. However, she was quickly evading them, continuing her misson. She noticed, finally, that the more rogues she threw past the wall, the weaker Shadow's attacks were.

_The rogues are Shadow's link to Natas, _Lightning said, though he wasn't very suprised. _Without them, he's powerless. _

_Well, then you know what to do, _Hawkpaw told him, and continued her work.

Most of the rogues went through the wall easy. Those that didn't were immediately shot down by Lightning. They were going quickly, and before long, Shadow stopped attacking at all.

Hawkpaw glanced over at him. She froze—he wasn't there. She screamed. Pain exploded in her back, causing her to convulse.

_Hawkpaw! _she heard Lightning shout.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a large wall of lightning bolts take the place of her air wall, forcing many cats to go unconscious immediately. She bit her lip, struggling against the pain, but it wasn't subsiding.

Lightning bolts crashed beside Shadow, who attempted to fight back. As his attacks failed, the black tom began to retreat further and further toward his comrades.

Finally, Shadow jumped through the lightning wall and, as soon as he was with the others, he began to fight back with every power of Natas's he had.

Lightning, now completely materialized in his electric form, stood in front of her with narrowed eyes and a composed body.

_His powers have grown, _Lightning thought, probably just to himself. _His convergence with Natas is almost complete. _There was a small pause. _How do I know that?_

_Lightning, it seems you and Hawkpaw have succeeded, _came Darkblaze's voice. Hawkpaw almost felt relieved, though the pain was still aching in her back.

_We have, but Hawkpaw is wounded, _Lighting reported. _Is Leopardleap near you? _

_Yes, _Darkblaze responded.

_I'll bring her to you, then. _

The next thing Hawkpaw knew she was in the air with electric talons grasping the scruff of her neck. She wasn't afraid of hieghts, thank StarClan, but that didn't mean it was comfortable. She squirmed slightly.

_Stay still—I only have so much strength, _Lightning scolded her.

_Easy for you to say—you're used to being in the air, _Hawkpaw retored.

_You're used to using it, _Lightning pointed out absently.

_That's different. _

It took them only a few heartbeats to get to an acceptable and safe altitude. After that Hawkpaw just focused on breathing, as the pain in her back grew stronger with every pulse. Before long, Lightning was descending.

_Hold on, _Lightning told her. His wings flapped more furiously the closer they got to the ground. Finally, her paws found it, and the black tom let her down. She straightened up, but collapsed immediately.

Hawkpaw saw Leopardleap and Darkblaze hurry over. She was covered in water. The pain dulled, but did not fade, and she saw Leopardleap frown.

"She's not healing," the tabby spoke. "Did Shadow do something to her?"

Lightning nodded. Leopardleap bit her lip.

"Can you heal it?" Darkblaze asked.

"I can, but she may become unconscious for a while," Leopardleap warned. Darkblaze sighed and turned around. With a tiny glare, the tabby she cat turned back to face Hawkpaw. "Just stay still. This shouldn't hurt. . ."

She lied. It did hurt. A lot. Thankfully, however, Hawkpaw was asleep after only a few heart-beats.

For a long while, she was in and out of consciousness, vaguely listening to bits of prolongued conversations between Lightning, Leopardleap, Nyka, and Darkblaze.

". . .them a chance. There may yet be a way for this to end well," Lightning spoke softly.

Darkblaze sighed. "No matter what you say, this won't turn out differently. It's just a matter of when and how."

Lightning growled lowly, but before he could say anything, Leopardleap called, "Darkblaze! RiverClan is healed!" from several fox-lengths away.

Hawkpaw saw darkness once again. When her eyes opened, she could hear arguing inside of her head.

_There pushing back, correct? _Darkblaze hissed.

_Yes, but it isn't like we've got any problems with— _Nyka began.

_You will when you have to fight another three days like this, _the dark warrior interrupted. _This is getting to long—the more we drag this out, the faster we tire out our forces; the faster we lose. _

Hawkpaw had fallen back asleep after that. Once again, however she woke.

_Three have died now—several are close, _Sunrunner reported.

Darkblaze yelled out furiously.

_We've been fighting for too long! _He hissed.

_It's only been half a day, _Sunrunner pointed out.

_It doesn't matter—for us to end this by tonight, we should be several times closer to defeating Shadow, _Nyka told him.

Darkblaze was pacing as he said, _We need to end this—I need to—_

_Give us a bit more time, Darkblaze, _Nyka urged him. _After that. . .after that, you can do what you have to do. _

Hawkpaw's eyes closed, and her mind turned off. The next time she woke, however, she could tell it was for good. She wasn't drowsy or in pain.

_I've given you enough time, _Darkblaze said, _more than enough. It's time to do something different. _

_Think about what you're doing, _Lightning hissed. _Don't charge off into a battle without any plan—you're better than that. _

_I've had this plan since I left the mountains, Lightning, don't you dare think that I'm suddenly deciding to do this without any forethought—_

_You are! _Lightning shouted. _For the last three days, all you've thought about is the outcome—you haven't even considered another option!_

_So you think I should just sit here like a kit and pray to StarClan that I might find another way? _Darkblaze snapped.

_Would the two of you just shut up? _Nyka snapped.

_He's not even considering— _

_You're right, Lightning, _Nyka interrupted, causing Darkblaze to growl loudly, _but there's nothing you can do about it now. He's made his decision. Besides that, he's right as well—whatever we planned before hasn't been working. We need another way. _

There was a bit of silence.

_Now that you two are done with your she-cat fight, _came Sunrunner's voice, _Is anyone going to actually _explain _this plan of yours? _

_Go ahead, _Lightning snapped. _Tell them. While you're regretting your choice, I'm going to scout ahead. _The flapping of wings filled Hawkpaw's ears.

After a little while, Darkblaze began, _The plan is still incomplete. Because of Shadow's new powers, my original plan of killing him and scattering the others won't work. None of us can get close enough. _

_What if we all attack him at once? _Leopardleap asked.

_That won't work—the rogues will be hot on our tail, and we can't deal with them all at once as well as Shadow, _Nyka explained.

Hawkpaw sat up.

_Then we have to kill the rogues first, _she spoke.

Darkblaze and Leopardleap turned to face her.

_Good morning, Hawkpaw, _came Sunrunner's voice.

"Are you feeling well?" Leopardleap asked, taking a step forward as the apprentice strode forward.

Hawkpaw nodded, though she gazed at Darkblaze, who's eyes were narrowed tightly.

_Shadow loses power the further he is disconnected from the rogues, _Hawkpaw explained. _He proved this when he was attacking Lightning and I. _

_We can't very well just fight all of them like this, though, _Sunrunner said. _It isn't working. _

Darkblaze closed his eyes.

_There's another way. _

_Do tell, _Sunrunner told him.

Looking at his paws, Darkblaze responded, _I still have Mudroot's power of earth, which I can create a wall of. Nyka can create her wall of ice, Sunrunner can create a wall of fire, and Hawkpaw a wall of air. _

_Meaning. . .? _Sunrunner began.

_He wants to push the rogues onto the lake, _Nyka answered. _It's frozen right now, so it should be pretty easy. _

_And then what? Do you want us to freeze them to death? _Sunrunner asked.

Darkblaze sighed.

_Sunrunner and Nyka will melt the ice, _he spoke, _and then I will strike it. _

_What the—? _Sunrunner began.

_Darkblaze! _Leopardleap shouted.

_You'll die! _Hawkpaw yelled.

_I will, _Darkblaze said firmly, looking into Hawkpaw's eyes, _but so will the rogues. _

_Killing them isn't worth that! _Leopardleap shouted. _Think about this for a second—there has to be another way! _

_There isn't, if we want to end this now, _he spoke.

_No—you don't have to choose this—you can decide on something different, _Leopardleap argued.

_Darkblaze, no matter how long you've been thinking about this, it isn't set in stone. You don't have to do this, _Sunrunner said.

He smiled. At a time like this, he smiled. Hawkpaw blinked as she saw it—the softness of it as if he were talking to innocent kits was frightening.

_I appreciate your concern, _Darkblaze told them, _but it won't make a difference. _

_You're insane! _Sunrunner bellowed. _How in StarClan's name were you convinced this was the only way? What if you just zap at Shadow until we force him into a weakness? _

_Because I would die then as well, _said the dark warrior quietly.

_No, you wouldn't, _Leopardleap said, stepping forward, _not if we create an opening. _

Darkblaze shook his head.

_You don't understand, _he said. _I don't have a choice. Not I, or StarClan or the Elementals have the choice. Not anymore, anyway. _

_What in StarClan's name—? _Hawkpaw began.

_Show them, _the Commander ordered.

* * *

**A/n :: ****I do not own Warriors.**

_I could give excuses for a day about why I didn't write, but in all honesty, I was just a little bored of it is all. I've thought through this ending about a thousand times, and so I'm just not inclined to write it. Hopefully I'm over that now._

_Anyway, because this chapter took abut two months to write, I'm just going to say that it probably isn't good at all. At this point I just wanted to post SOMETHING so you guys didn't assume I abandoned this book, because I haven't. I'm 8,000 words away from this book becoming 200,000 words long. Yeah. And, on top of that, we're only a few chapters away from the ending of this last battle at most. So there wouldn't be a reason for me to stop writing._

_Well, I hope you guys enjoy this update. I promise I'll update faster now that I'm over my temporary block. =)_

{o} The Assassins Anthem, may darkness be with you.


	44. Chapter 43 :: Walled

Information poured into Hawkpaw. She understood Darkblaze had been captured, tortured, forced to work. She understood what the Master was—a dictator. Darkblaze's father. She understood that Cloud was his mother and his sister was Color. His family. She figured out Cloud was Wave's sister—that Darkblaze was kin to Echostrike.

Most importantly, Hawkpaw knew that Darkblaze had died in the mountains. He had died, but was brought back on the promise that he would live with the sole purpose of killing Shadow. Once that was done, she understood—she understood he was to die, never to be sent to StarClan or the Dark Forest. Just into nothingness for eternity.

Her eyes were wide. Leopardleap was breathing quickly.

_This. . . _Sunrunner began. _This is insanity. . . _

_You went through all of that. . . _Leopardleap whispered, _. . .and you chose to come back? _

Darkblaze, facing away from them, stared at the distant air-wall coming their way.

_I can't tell you how much I didn't want to, _Darkblaze said. _Living that other life without any obligations or worry. . .it seemed like it would be a dream. Even if I had left you all behind, I wouldn't be bothered for long—I would forget. I would even have a family. _

Hawkpaw expected Sunrunner to say something. Anything. However, everyone was silent. Even Nyka.

_When it came down the decision, I was going to choose the easy direction. The way of life I've always wanted. Then I thought of Pinefur. Pinefur and her kits. I knew Goldenheart would have her, this time forever. I knew that if I left her. . ._ He shook his head. _After__that I thought back to when we were first training—when the darkness we were fighting was just a dark clearing in our minds. I had a normal life then. Not a perfect one, but a normal one. I had friends, I had Pinefur, and I had something that I was fighting for. I couldn't lose that, even if I'd forget later. So I chose to come back. I chose to save both of my settlements from the first place I called home. _

_Well, you've saved one, _came Nyka's voice. Hawkpaw narrowed her eyes—how could the she-cat be so calm? Then she relaxed. 'Of course,' Hawkpaw thought, 'Nyka already knew.'

_I didn't save them, _Darkblaze spoke. _I took them a step further in that direction, yes, but they're in chaos, not peace. Saving them is your job. And Leopardleap's. _

_What? t_he tabby she-cat said in surprise.

_After this is done, they will need to be set straight, _Darkblaze explained in an absent tone. _They haven't been free for over sixteen moons. They need someone like you and Nyka to set up leadership and systems of labor they don't have. I need you especially to heal them. Some wounds are too old, but several will need you. _

_Darkblaze—stop talking like this, _Leopardleap begged. _You're not going to die—there has to be another way. There has to be something else we can—_

_Leoaprdleap, enough, _came Sunrunner, his voice very dark. _The decision has been made. There's nothing we can do about it now. _

Hawkpaw was appalled that Sunrunner was the one to end the conversation, and even more shocked that he sounded so depressed. Was he angry with Darkblaze? Did he blame him? Did he just want to move on, to hide what was coming?

_Nyka, _Darkblaze spoke.

_Yes? _The white she-cat asked.

_I'm going to have to ask you to do something I would rather never ask of you, _the Commander responded. _I've been trying to find another way around it, but I can't. _

_I'll do anything for you, Darkblaze, _Nyka answered with a voice like a mother's.

There was a pause.

_I need you to kill your father. _

Hawkpaw narrowed her eyes. Why Nyka? Wouldn't Hawkpaw or Sunrunner be just as capable?

_I will do it, _Nyka said firmly without any waver or quietness to her voice.

_Wait, Darkblaze, why can't I—?_

_You can't, _the dark warrior interrupted Hawkpaw. Then, to Lighting, he said, _Locate Shadow. _

Several heart-beats later, Lightning responded, _He's in ThunderClan territory, near the WindClan border. _

_Go, Nyka, _Darkblaze demanded. _Get as close as you can and put up your ice wall. I will take the ThunderClan/ShadowClan border, Hawkpaw will take the ShadowClan/RiverClan border, Sunrunner will take the RiverClan/WindClan border. Leopardleap, heal as many cats as you can. All of you need to retreat as many clan cats out of the way as you can before seting up those walls. _

_What if they still get trapped? _Leopardleap asked.

_Hawkpaw and I will get them out, _Darkblaze spoke. _Now get into your positions. When I say, we put up the walls at the same time. Understood? _

_Understood, _the cats echoed.

_Then let's begin. _

* * *

To summarize things, Sunrunner was sorrowed by what Darkblaze had to go through, frustrated that he had the heart to actually _give up _while they were down here under the same pressure, grateful that the dark gray tom chose to come back even though the second option looked ten times better, angry that Darkblaze didn't even consider the heart-break they would all share after his death, irritated that Darkblaze didn't tell them, and furious that Darkblaze indirectly forced Nyka to be the one to end her father.

It was safe to say Sunrunner wasn't happy.

As he fought his way to his spot near RiverClan territory, he used this anger to fuel his fire. Suffice to say, it was working. Rogues fell to his flames in heart-beats if they got too close, causing them to clear the way for him as he sprinted toward his destination.

_Sunrunner, no matter how hot-headed you are, if you don't start paying attention, you're going to get yourself killed, _Flame told him as he ran alongside the shore of the lake. Dangerous, considering he was in between a frozen lake and who knew how many rogues. However, Sunrunner was quite sure the rogues were preoccupied.

_I am paying attention! _Sunrunner snapped.

_No, you're not, you're just releasing what little power you have at the rogues so you'll have nothing left over to create the wall with, _Flame reasoned. _Please—don't be mouse-brained._

Sunrunner's tail lashed.

_Then what do you _want _me to do? Pretend everything's alright with my best friend dying, and that same best friend basically sentencing my. . .other friend to death? _

_Just say it: she's you're mate, _Flame said. _Besides, she won't die. She's got moons of training and Nightfire won't be expecting her to fight him. She'll have the element of surprise. _

_I still think Darkblaze should be the one doing it, _he hissed.

_Now you're just acting bitter because he put your mate into a dangerous situation, which she has accepted gratefully, _Flame sighed. _Grow up a little before you start fighting, will you? It will save all our tails. _

Sunrunner narrowed his eyes.

_Not that I'm being pecemistic, but what exactly happens to you if Nightfire succeeds? _Sunrunner asked.

_Natas would probably take over, and depending on her power, she would take over us and StarClan, _his Elemental mentor responded. _Then the Almighty would get involved, most likely defeat her, and then send her back to the Dark Forest. He wouldn't be able to fix things here, though. StarClan would still have to watch Nightfire completely wreck the clans. _

_How do you know the Almighty could defeat Natas? _

_It's obvious, isn't it? _Flame asked. _She is equal to us. If the Almighty is stronger than all of us combined, then he is above her in power. Nothing can contradict that. _

_Huh, _Sunrunner said. Suddenly, he scented the RiverClan border. With a leap, he went to the left and dashed through the rogues and their battles as quickly as he could. He ducked past a lunging warrior, and evaded the claws of an escaping rogue.

A rogue barreled into him. He heated his body as they went tumbling down the downward slope of the lake's shore. The rogue yowled and untangled him from Sunrunner. Flame's Elemental twisted around and continued his sprint toward his warriors.

Finally scenting the familiar smell of the clans, Sunrunner turned around and crashed into the nearest rogue he could see. After sending a fire-ball to his face, the ginger tom turned to face the warrior that rogue had been fighting.

"When I say retreat, do it, and do it fast," Sunrunner ordered the she-cat. "Spread the word!"

The she-cat nodded and took off like the wind.

_One down, nine to go, _Sunrunner thought.

_A plan doesn't normally branch, as far as I can remember, _Flame put in.

_Yeah, well, they need to be warned, _Sunrunner spoke. _If they aren't warned, they won't move fast enough. _

_Good thinking, but be careful, _Flame warned him. _Darkblaze's plans—_

_Oh, don't even! _Sunrunner groaned. _If he were in any other situation, maybe you'd have a right, but were you even listening to him? He may look perfectly okay with his decision, but every cat has instincts, and the fact he knows he's going to die is causing him to go into self-preservation mode, which has decreased his rational thinking by quite a lot. He's too close to crazy for all of his plans to be as perfect as they usually are. _

Flame didn't say anything else. He was silent as the ginger tom continued to reach his objective. Most of the rogues were easy to fight off—some were a bit trickier. Yet, even then, he relied on his instinct and worked quickly.

Claws went through his skin. He yowled, forcing anger through the sound. A gyser of fire shot up into the rogue, who gave a scream of agony. Standing up, Sunrunner pivoted and faced the large gray tom before him.

"There will be a retreat soon—when I call it, move quickly, unless you wish to be burned," said the fire Elemental Mortal lowly. "Spread the word." The tom hesitated, but eventually thundered off with a few others.

_That was the tenth, _Flame yawned. _Are you actually going to do something important now? _

_If you count fighting as important, then yeah, _Sunrunner growled with a flick of his tail.

_Oh, don't get irritated with me, I'm just bored, _the Elemental of fire spoke.

"Sunrunner!"

The ginger turned around. A crashing force pinned him to the ground and unsheathed his claws into shoulders. Sunrunner growled loudly, attempting to kick at the rogue, but he was unsuccessful.

The weight was thrown off of Sunrunner. Flame's Elemental mortal stood and swung around with his muscles tense. Before him stood a brown tabby tom and the gray rogue.

"Come any closer and I'll make sure you die a very painful death!" hissed the tabby warrior.

The rogue charged and so did the brown tabby. The tabby raised his unsheathed claws. The rogue was dead, bleeding out from a horrible neck wound.

"It seems like no matter when I see you you're always getting into some sort of trouble," the brown tabby said aloud as he turned toward Sunruner.

"Brambletooth!" Sunrunner exclaimed, his eyes brightening. "I thought you were dead!"

"Almost, but not quite," Brambletooth replied with a half-smile. "So what's the plan? I'm assuming you have a plan, considering the first one isn't working out at all."

"When—one minute—"

Sunrunner ducked under an advancing rogue, standing up at the last minute. The rogue went tumbling over to Brambletooth, who pushed him down the slope of the shore, back with his own kind.

"I'm going to give a retreat signal and put up a wall," Sunrunner said quickly as the two reunited. "I''ll need to keep it up for awhile before Darkblaze will finish them all off."

"What—"

He evaded an upcoming attack and stuck his paw out, causing the rogue to land on his face. Sunrunner collided with the rogue, bit into it's neck, and watched as it sprinted away.

"What can I do to help?" Brambletooth asked, breathing quickly.

"Protect me," Sunrunner ordered him. "While the wall is up, I won't be able to focus on the battle."

Brambletooth nodded.

"Deal," he said.

The two fought for just a little while longer before he heard Darkblaze order, _Call the retreat. _

Sunrunner skidded to a halt, caught Brambletooth's gaze, and joined with the tom to yowl the retreat signal. The yowl was echoed by many of the other cats, which retreated immediately.

Sunrunner focused on the ground which the cats had left and heated it quickly. The rogues attempting to follow the warriors yowled in pain and ran back to their original positions. A few battles still raged on the shores, but Sunrunner ignored it.

Flames rose from the ground. As heat crawled over his skin, the fire rose higher and higher into the sky. Soon, Sunnrunner couldn't see the island of the lake at all, and was far from hearing the screams of the rogues on the other side.

"No!" shouted a she-cat warrior beside Sunrunner. She turned to face him with wide green eyes. "You have to let it down! My mate's over there!"

Sunrunner, with his muscles bunched up and his jaw clenched, did not say a word. His light green eyes stared straight at the wall.

"Hey, listen to me!" screamed the she-cat, coming closer. After a few moments, she shrieked, "Take down the wall!" and lunged at him. Sunrunner braced himself for the impact.

Brown flashed in the corner of his eye.

"Chill out, Flowerfur!" Brambletooth hissed.

"They're going to kill him—something's going to happen to him—"

"The Elemental mortals have a plan!" Brambletooth told her. "There's no way any of them would leave a warrior in there to die! So stop attacking the only chance we have ending this and fight the rogues that have escaped!"

"But—"

"Go!" he ordered.

The she-cat slinked away.

Sunrunner wanted to thank the brown tom, but he was tiring quickly, and attempting to speak could bring the tall wall down entirely. So he managed a smile, praying to StarClan Brambletooth would understand the sentiment.

* * *

Hawkpaw leaped over a high point in the rock wall while glancing downward at the lake.

_There's a warrior right below you—the one with blue eyes and the white on her nose, _came Darkblaze's voice smoothly in her head. The calico she-cat saw the warrior he was talking about and halted. Hawkpaw flicked her tail and the she-cat rose through the air within a sphere of swirling wind.

_She's getting to the ground, _Hawkpaw responded him as she saw a pillar of earth rise from the ground with another warrior on it.

_Remind me again why you can tell which are warriors and which are rogues from up there? _Sunrunenr asked.

_Instinct, _Darkblaze growled. Another pillar shot up into the sky.

_The Almighty, _Hawkpaw retorted.

_There's still more in there, _Nyka told them, _I've got at least three warriors on my tail making sure I tell you this. _

_Well, then get them out fast, _Sunrunner chimed in. _I don't have the strength to hold this fire wall long. _

A warrior in another sphere of air flew over her head.

_Keep it up as long as you can, _Darkblaze ordered. _Leopardleap—what's going on near you? _

_The rogues in RiverClan and ShadowClan seem to have vanished aside from the few that are vew loyal to Shadow, _Leopardleap reported. _I'm heading toward ThunderClan right now; I've just got to heal a few more warriors on the way. _

Hawkpaw raced over to her element. Running on air, she searched for warriors she was certain she knew. Unfortunately, she didn't see any.

_Under you, Hawkpaw, _the Commander told her. _Nyka, what of you? _

_This place has about ten rogues and Shadow still in it, _Nyka answered. _He's looking—probably for you. _

_Are you hidden? _

_Yes, _the white she-cat responded.

_Stay that way, _the dark warrior ordered. _Leopardleap, the rogues are escaping onto the island. Can you raise the water level from where you are? _

_Yes, but I don't think I can protect myself at the same time and I still need to heal—_

Leopardleap shouted in surprise. Hawkpaw spun around to see the tabby she-cat on the rock wall with wide eyes and a tail half its normal size.

_StarClan's kits, Dark—!_

_Raise the water level and help us, _Darkblaze interrupted her. Leopardleap hesitated. _Now, or more cats than you can count will die because of it. _

Leopardleap inched forward, but eventually did as ordered. The water level raised, and soon, Hawkpaw could only see the trees of the island.

_Are you three almost done? I'm almost at my limit, _Sunrunner alerted them.

_Leopardleap—the black one, _Darkblaze ordered. _Hawkpaw, just left of the one you just saved. _

And so they went. They couldn't save many. Those they tried to save had to be saved three or four times to make sure they didn't drag a rogue along with them or injure themselves.

Hawkpaw's eyes grew heavy, and her bones grew stiff. Almost immediately afterward, she crouched down on the rock wall and breathed.

_Darkblaze, I-I think my energy is depleted, _Hawkpaw called out.

_Of all the times— _Darkblaze began, turning to face her.

_Only a few heart-beats more! _Sunrunner shouted.

_There's still at least fifteen more warriors—_

They heard a hiss of pain from Nyka.

_He's found me! _Nyka shouted.

Panic rose in Hawkpaw's heart as she saw Darkblaze's wide eyes and frozen body.

_Darkblaze, you must save everyone! _Hawkpaw shouted at him. _If you don't everyone left alive after this war will think of you as a murderer! You can't—!_

Hawkpaw saw the air wall and fire wall completely disappear within the corner of her eyes. The water began tumbling into ShadowClan and RiverClan territory as Leopardleap yowled her protests at Darkblaze and Nyka hissed back her concerns. Hawkpaw stood up—

The lightning bolt struck its mark.

The rock wall collapsed.

Hawkpaw was falling.

Screams surrounded her.

_DARKBLAZE!_

* * *

**A/n :: I do not own Warriors.**

_Sorry for all the internal dialogue. It's just a fact of life with this characters, apparently. On the bright side, the next chapter will be the last chapter of this war, which means we're getting to resolution chapters, which means we're almost done. _

_. . ._

_Yeah, and I'm just gonna leave you with that. ;P_

_{o} The Assassins Anthem, may darkness be with you._


	45. Chapter 44 :: Defeated

Nyka sprinted forward. She ignored everything that had happened around her: the walls falling, Darkblaze's death, the rogues piling toward her as Nightfire gave his order to attack. The white she-cat only had eyes for the black tom directly in front of her.

Warriors picked off the rogues next to her. She could feel their defiance—their excitement. Each fox-length she drew closer, she understood more and more that what she was doing was for them and Darkblaze, for she was their new Commander because of him.

Nightfire faced her and reared.

Nyka lunged.

The battle began with the white she-cat tripping Nightfire until he balanced himself and sprinted straight back at her. Nyka called up the snow below them and created an ice wall in between the battle.

"Coward!" hissed Nightfire from the side.

"At least I'm only a bit of a coward," Nyka growled back as she took several steps away from the ice wall. The black tom dashed around it, heading for her again. Nyka, expecting that, pounded her paw to the ground and let herself be carried upward by an ice pillar.

She crouched down on the pillar and looked down at the black tom who's tail was now lashing.

"Remind me again about how you were the best dad ever," Nyka spoke with a smirk on her face.

Nightfire said nothing. He narrowed his eyes and began climbing the pillar. The white she-cat jumped off of the pillar, rolled, and began running away while sending ice spikes back at him.

_The more you use of your element, the more easily you will tire, _Snow reminded her.

_I know, I'm just testing him, _Nyka told the Elemental. She climbed the slope of the WindClan territory, aware that Nightfire was following her easily through the hard snow.

_. . .Darkblaze isn't gone yet, _Snow spoke softly. _Lightning is—_

_Don't talk about that right now, _Nyka ordered her quickly. In that moment, she turned on her heel and slid towad him.

Nightfire's tail grew large, but he stayed his position. Nyka stayed hers. Soon, they collided and tumbled back down the tiny WindClan hill. Covered in icy snow, the white she-cat barely felt the claws tearing at her fur and skin. However, she gave Nightfire the same treatment, making sure to bite his neck several times.

They only broke apart when they had returned to the place they had first attacked each other. Breathing heavily, they simply stared at each other for a few moments.

_So he's immune to taunts and isn't afraid to be confronted, _Snow decided.

_Isn't it wonderful? _Nyka said sarcastically.

A rogue barreled into her. His claws attempted to break her skin, but in no time, and ice spike came from near by snow and impaled him. After shaking the rogue off, she stood up and took a step toward Nightfire with a lashing tail.

"And you call _me _a coward!" Nyka hissed as blood rain down the side of her cheek.

"I never said I could control those who follow me," Nightfire growled. There was a gash on his flank.

Nyka gave a dark chuckle.

"And that, father, will end up being the death of you."

They surged toward each other.

* * *

Darkblaze could not feel the snow underneath him. He couldn't even feel the pain of the rock wall on top of him. He couldn't smell the dusky dust smell of the earth surrounding him and he couldn't taste the blood he knew was in his mouth, indicating his internal, fatal injuries.

But he could see.

Before him was darkness. He could see only the outlines of the rock before him thanks to what little light the moon was giving off above land.

He could hear.

A shift in the rocks made Darkblaze turn his head. His head didn't turn. It was about then he fully understood his situation. Although awake, he wasn't completely alive. Not at all.

_Lightning? _He called. Nothing. _Lightning! _

Darkblaze's heart began to beat faster. That is, however, until he realized it wasn't beating at all. He couldn't hear it, not even in the defening silence that surrounded him. His lungs lay still within him.

He wanted to run, but of course, that was impossible. Closing his eyes, he prayed to StarClan something would happen that would distract his thoughts.

As if to answer his pleas, the rocks behind him shifted. One by one, they were moved until the light of the moon grew vast enough for him to feel safe on land and alive.

"There they are!" shouted a warrior. Brambletooth. He was alive?

"Come on—help me get them out," came Sunrunner's voice. While marveling at the fact Darkblaze's ginger friend could still walk after far he'd pushed him, the dark warrior's was drug out of his doomed cave and onto the blinding snow.

Though he could not move his head, Darkblaze could see Sunrunner and Brambletooth taking out Hawkpaw, who was unconscious. Once she was let down, the dark warrior could see many gashes on the apprentice and a leg that stuck out at a weird angle.

"She looks bad. . ." Brambletooth murmured.

"Well move over and I might be able to heal her!" hissed Leopardleap as she strode into view. Darkblaze was pleased—at least one of his friends seemed alright.

"Are you sure you have the strength to heal her?" Sunrunner asked.

"Not completely, but enough to live? Yeah."

As if to prove her words, she set one of her paws on Hawkpaw's side. Melted snow engulfed the calico she-cat and stitched together her wounds easily. After a few heart-beats, the water returned to its frozen form, leaving Hawkpaw dry.

Leopardleap sat down, swaying slightly in her spot.

"There," the medicine cat said, "she's healed."

"Do you think. . .Do you think, if you were at full strength, you could have healed Darkblaze?" Brambletooth asked.

Leopardleap flinched. Her eyes darkened.

"I doubt it," Sunrunner answered for her. "Darkblaze made his decision and now he's saved us all."

"Nyka's still got to beat Shadow, though," Brambletooth pointed out.

Sunrunner lowered his head. "That should be easy for her. She already looks to be doing a brilliant job."

Darkblaze looked forward, finding Nyka and Shadow locked into battle. Though already beaten up rather badly, Nyka did look to have the upperhand. Shadow seemed strained against her pressure.

"I wish we could help her," Leopardleap said wistfully.

"She'll understand," Sunrunner promised her with a small smile. "We wouldn't be any good to her; we spent too much of our energy creating the walls."

"She did that too!" the tabby she-cat growled.

"Oh come on," the ginger tom said with a small shrug. "You've known her longer than I have—don't you know she runs out of energy much slower than we do?"

Leopardleap's shoulders relaxed.

"I do, but I just feel like we're leaving her with a nearly impossible task."

"Now you're giving Nightfire too much credit," Flame's Elemental mortal sighed.

"It's better than getting my hopes up," the medicine cat said softly.

"Yeah, it is," said Sunrunner absently.

Darkblaze fought back the urge to yell at them. He attempted to get their attention through his thoughts, but he was cut off completely. With irritation clawing at his mind, he watched and listened, praying Nyka would succeed so he wouldn't have to hear his friends' sorrows any longer.

* * *

Nyka breathed heavily. Before her, Nightfire did the same.

"Did you ever think. . .it would come. . .to this. . .?" she breathed. As if accepting her temporary truce, Nightfire sighed.

"I had always hoped Darkblaze would be the one to fight me, so when the time came, I could prove to everyone that I was truly superior," Nightfire answered.

"You're not," Nyka hissed with a flick of her tail.

Nightfire gave a demented grin.

"He stole you away from me," the black tom spoke. "He's turned you against me. It is one of the many reasons I _will _destroy him before tomorrow."

Nyka laughed a laugh suitable for a demon. "He's already dead, you mouse-brain! Why else in StarClans name would I be here with the intent of killing the only family I have left?" Nightfire narrowed his eyes.

Nyka lunged.

Nightfire's hesitation cost him the upper hand as Nyka pinned him to the ground and scratched at his face. He delivered a kick to her stomach, forcing the air out of her, but she held him still, unsheathing her claws into his skin while she grabbed his muzzle with her teeth.

His own claws unsheathed. He raked his back claws through her belly before kicking her a second time. Nyka backed away with a cough and glared at her father after he'd rolled away and stood to face her once again.

"If he is dead then I will climb to the ends of StarClan to find him and murder him a second time!" Nightfire hissed. "He took you away from me—convinced you that a Commander was a suitable role for you, and forced you into fighting me!"

Nyka lunged, dashing sideways at the last possible second before crashing into her father. The large black tom resisted, causing her to lose her strength. He hooked his claws into her shoulder and pushed her away, causing her shoulder to throb painfully as she brought herself back up to her paws.

"Darkblaze showed me how to lead," Nyka hissed. "He showed me how to have a family when I had no reason to give it, and he showed me how to respect and how to forgive those that made me who I am. It's more you've ever done and ever would have done had things turned out differently."

"If things had turned out differently, you would have been raised as a lady loner, not some fake hero!" Nightfire shouted.

He lunged.

Nyka ran right past him, evading his attack. Her claws unsheathed and she raked her claws down his flank, causing him to yowl. When they turned to face each other once more, she hissed, "I'm a fighter, Nightfire, not some beautiful kit worth nothing! And I have learned the hard way about what a loner is, and I shall never be one!"

Nightfire lunged again, this time tripping her with his paw. Nyka shifted the ice underneath his paws and darted away, once again gathering her composure.

"Just because your mother died, you think you have a right to call all loners rogues?" Nightfire spat.

"Not all loners, just the family I come from!" Nyka hissed. "My mother, dead because of her sister, who poisoned her because of disloyalty! And then, mouse-brained as she was, fled to the mountains, and what does she do? She gives her only son away to the forest only to be found by you and killed for it!" Nightfire's eyes widned. "Finally, my mother's other sister abandoned her only kit in a cave because she could not raise it and was too ashamed to tell any of her family! Then that kit much later in her life sacrficies herself for a kit that was forced onto her!"

"No! You are not kin to that foul, weak little—!"

"You don't see the pattern, do you?" hissed Nyka, her muscles tense. "Foolishness captures the parents and sacrifice befalls their kits!"

"Foolishness?!" snapped Nightfire. "You're mother was anything but foolish!"

"If she fell in love with you, then she is the most foolish cat in all of this world!" Nyka screeched.

Nightfire gave a battle yowl and surged forward. Nyka evaded the attack and tripped him. She pinned him, but slipped, and the black tom came down hard upon her. The wind was knocked out of her, but she continued to claw at his belly and face.

She managed to catch his eye. The white she-cat took the opening, rolled out of the way, and faced him with bloody shoulders.

_Be careful, _Snow warned her as the two cats battling attempted to catch their breath. _The more you anger him, the more likely he is to show unnatural strength. _

_I'm hoping he'll just run out of energy before then, _Nyka retored, but she knew the dangers of what she was doing. She knew just what she was saying and just how to make the rogue before her unknowingly attack at her will.

Now she just hoped her own energy would last.

* * *

Darkblaze watched Nyka's struggles. He knew what she was doing and commended her for it, but prayed she was aware of the cost. Aware of where such a descision might lead her.

Sunrunner and Leopardleap watched in silence. Hawkpaw remained unconscious, though Leopardleap continued updating the two other warriors every so often about her progress toward healing.

The dark warrior hated is situation. The longer he was frozen, the more anger welled up in his stomach. The longer he was forced to stare at the events unraveling before him, the more he wanted to get up and finish Shadow himself.

"Hawkpaw!" gasped Leopardleap. Switching his gaze to the others, Darkblaze stared as Hawkpaw sat up weakly. Her eyes were dull, but she seemed okay otherwise.

"How long. . .?" Hawkpaw asked quietly.

"Pretty long," Sunrunner answered. "Those rocks hit you hard and Leopardleap couldn't heal you completely."

Hawkpaw nodded. Her eyes met Darkblaze's, forcing the others to do the same. It was then the dark warrior realized just how dark the WindClan apprentice's eyes really were. How much more mature her gaze had gotten.

"He was like that when we found him," said Brambletooth.

"Well," Sunrunner growled, "at least we know he wasn't lying."

"He's not dead," Hawkpaw spoke. Her eyes seemed to be sentencing him to death. "Not yet, anyway."

"But he isn't breathing!" Leopardleap exclaimed, standing.

"It doesn't matter," Hawkpaw told them. "He can't die until Nightfire has been killed."

This forced Sunrunner to glance at Nyka, who was even bloodier than before. Leopardleap lowered her head as she looked and Hawkpaw's eyes simply narrowed.

"What has she been doing? Shouldn't this be easy for her?" Hawkpaw asked.

"She hasn't been using her element at all," Leopardleap resonded. "We think it's because she's afraid of losing energy. The few times she has used it, he's just dodged out of the way."

Hawkpaw narrowed her eyes tighter.

"She doesn't look to be much better at fighting than Nightfire," the calico she-cat said allowed.

"They're both tired and reluctant to kill each other," Sunrunner pointed out lowly.

Hawkpaw sighed.

"Has any of you seen or heard from Lightning?" she asked.

"He's been completely silent," Leopardleap answered. "Why?"

"You saying that means I'm now certain he's searching for something to bring Darkblaze back," Hawkpaw replied.

Leopardleap's eyes lowered.

"He's just doing what any of us would do if we could," she whispered.

"Not me," the WindClan apprentice said. "Whatever Lightning is planning, it will most likely cause more harm than good."

"You never know," Sunrunner said.

Hawkpaw didn't respond.

Darkblaze would be thrashing of he could. What was Lightning doing? Still, it gave Darkblaze what little hope he needed to have faith that he would live again. Only, he kept having to fight back that hope, because he knew Lightning could not defeat the Almighty or save him.

No one could.

* * *

Nyka could feel the wounds on her body. Several gashes painted her flank, shoulders, and stomach. She could barely see out of one eye because of a large scratch down her face, and her throat was throbbing with sharp pain. What was even worse than the pain, however, was the exhaustion which creeped up her legs.

_I don't have much time, _she thought.

Nightfire came toward her. The time for speaking was over, for he, too, was breathing heavily as blood stained his sleek coat. He limped on one leg, and his mouth was filled with red.

They collided together a few heart-beats later, each tried to gain the upper hand. Nyka attempted to trip him, but he reared up and slashed with his claws. As she evaded the counter attack, her father surged forward, only to barely miss her.

Facing each other once more, Nyka's heart began racing faster. The fight was almost over, but what was she to do? Using her ice would cause her to faint, but fighting any longer would cause her the same or worse.

Nightfire's narrowed eyes made her shift in her spot. She wish she could hear what he was thinking, see what he was planning. Maybe then she could get the upper hand and win. At that moment, however, everything looked extremely bleak.

The black cat before her rushed at her once more. She dodged the attack, but was met with a back leg to her stomach. Coughing, she convulsed. Nightfire swung around and pinned her to the ground. Her head swung downward and quickly came to contact with the rock poking out of the blinding white below her.

Her head began to spin. Out of instinct, she kicked upward, barely aware the impact caused Nightfire to fall. Nyka clawed her way to a standing position and watched as he did the same.

Most of her sight was gone, the little that was left of it blurred. Her breathing increased. Her mind swirled. Just what kind of head injury did she have? She was shaking in her spot. She blinked a couple of times, but it didn't help at all.

Nightfire lunged once more. Her legs refused to move as she commanded them. Soon Nyka was pinned to the ground by her father, who began to immediately attack her further. She fought back as hard as she could with her claws and teeth.

After several heart-beats, her fighting faded. Her body wasn't working. Nightfire bent down and bit cleaningly at her throat. She knew what this mean. She knew what was happening. Why couldn't she move?

Her gaze fell. Nyka wasn't sure to what until she saw a faded ginger figure sprinting toward her. She panicked—if Sunrunner came any closer, Nightfire would fight him, and with the state of her mate, her father would surely kill him faster than he was killing her.

Nyka's breathing stopped. Not because she was dead, but because she knew what she had to do.

Nyka's icy blue eyes slowly shifted to meet Nightfire's. His amber gaze was narrowed with concentration as she felt her blood pour out of her wound.

_Don't let what I'm about to do keep you from becoming what you're meant to become, Sunstar, _she thought to him. She didn't know whether or not Sunrunner could hear her now that Darkblaze was dead. She didn't care.

As if Nightfire knew what was to happen, he hesitated in going any further.

Nyka flicked her tail.

An ice spike taller than any cat and two mouse-lengths wide shot from the ground through Nyka and into Nightfire.

Nightfire's eyes widened, but they soon faded.

He was dead.

She closed her eyes.

But so was she.

* * *

**A/n :: I do not own Warriors. **

_I can't edit this chapter or write much here because my laptop is being a derp. Sorry! _


	46. Chapter 45 :: Immortalized

Leopardleap's heart nearly jumped out of her chest. Sunrunner had sprinted away despite Hawkpaw's warning. Then Nyka sent the icespike—

Her heart beat faster, if that was possible. She closed her eyes. _It didn't happen—it didn't happen—it didn't happen—_

"He's dead!" came the shouts of warriors as they leaped into the air, bloody but smiling. "He's dead!"

Sunrunner had reached Nyka by then, though as Leopardleap looked upon them, she was rigid, moving as if she were in a dream, because she was.

"Leopardleap, pay attention!" snapped Hawkpaw beside her. The tabby she-cat spooked but faced the young she-cat.

"Nyka's dead," said a distant voice that came out of Leopardleap's mouth.

Hawkpaw didn't even blink. "I know that, but right now we've got more things to think about than just—"

The sky spoke.

Leopardleap dropped to the ground, her eyes wider than two moons. She was breathing quickly and shaking. She had fought in war and yet she was frightened of a large booming roar in the sky?

"What in StarClan's name—?!" began Leopardleap.

"We're not the only ones who heard it," Hawkpaw interrupted her as she stared narrow-eyed at the warriors also crouched on the ground with bristled fur.

"What—?" Leopardleap began

_"__What you gave Darkblaze was his choice, not your law. As his guardian I have the right to change his wishes," _came Lightning's voice loud within her ears.

Hawkpaw's eyes widened.

"Lightning, what are you doing?" she whispered quietly.

The sky seemed to shake as the second roar came, this time louder and more fluid.

"_Of course I do!" _ Lightning hissed. _"You know me—you know what I've been through! Do you not think I settled on the same thing in my younger days?" _

"He's talking to the Almighty. . ." came the medicine cat's voice.

The rumbling came again, this time as constinstant, yet as distant, as thunder. Leopardleap prayed the great being wasn't angry.

_"__It makes no difference and does not change my mind,"_ came Lightning's voice, firm and strong throughout the clearing. "_Darkblaze's fate shall not be as you have declared_."

When the loud crashing came once more, Leopardleap was reminded more of the soothing waves.

Hawkpaw shifted.

"Air isn't responding," the calico explained, her eyes narrowed.

_"__I know something like this cannot be reversed without payment. It was I who declared such laws of life be true. So I know what must be done. I know I must give my own life, so that he may take my place as king of the skies." _

Hawkpaw's eyes widened as she stepped forward, staring at the stars.

"Lightning!" she screamed. The terror in her voice rang, forcing many warriors to gaze at her.

"This isn't possible, right?" Leopardleap questioned as she, too, stood up and came closer to the much more intelligent she-cat. "Darkblaze's fate is set, there's no changing it! Right? Right, Hawkpaw?"

Hawkpaw didn't respond. She only stared up into the sky, as if waiting for an answer. Leopardleap shook her head and spun around to face the warriors. There were dust piles next to them. The rogues had apparently dispersed into the particles shortly after Nightfire's death.

The warriors were slowly moving, as if they thought doing so might prevent setting off some more of the scary voices. Leopardleap hoped it would.

The next few heart-beats went slowly. She reached out for Rain, hoping for some information, but she felt emptiness. The Almighty must have still been talking to Lightning.

Brambletooth, who had followed Sunrunner to Nyka, was now racing toward her with narrowed eyes.

"What in StarClan's name is going on?" the tom asked as he skidded to a halt next to the two Elemental mortals. "Sunrunner is ignoring me."

"It. . . It was Lightning," Leopardleap answered. "I-I think he's trying to save Darkblaze."

Brambletooth narrowed his eyes. "Can he even do that?"

Leopardleap shook her head.

"I don't know what's going on, I barely even—"

Blinding light forced her to jump back to Hawkpaw, who had slid around to face it. Brambletooth took several steps away.

It took Leopardleap a few moments to realize the light was coming from where Darkblaze's. . .'body' lay. It took her even longer to realize the light was lifting that body into the air. For a moment, she saw his dark coat. In the next moment, all she could see was the light.

The light, which was the color of Darkblaze's lightning, rose higher and higher into the air until it seemed as high as the Great Oak Tree that the leaders sat on during gatherings. Her heart was beating fast. Beside her, Hawkpaw and Brambletooth stood as still as the trunks of the great pine trees in ShadowClan territory.

The blinding light seemed to grow larger. An unfamiliar voice came to her ears, ringing, _"And may it be so, that the ruler of lightning and the power it holds shall be given unto you, Dark. Shall you only age with this earth, living as it lives, dying as it dies. Long live Dark, leader of the Elements." _

Lepoardleap's eyes widened as the light, now swirling away from its concentrated center to reveal the cat within. As the light show continued, Darkblaze was carefully set down onto his paws.

"StarClan. . .what have you done. . ."

Hawkpaw's words did not describe Darkblaze at that moment, or at least what Leopardleap was thinking of him.

The once small dull gray, scruffy cat now stood taller than Leopardleap and his coat, still dark gray, was now long and fine, as if from the sky itself. His scars had vanished, but his muscles remained. And once his eyes opened, they were not yellow, but the lightest, brightest purple one could imagine. Though before he carried a stature of commanding authority gained from hard battles and past experience, at that present moment he seemed as legendary and as perfect as the Almighty himself.

He was untouchable.

For a moment, the air was silent. Even the lighting had gone. The dark warrior blinked several times before focusing his gaze. First, on Leopardleap and then on Hawkpaw. Suddenly, he grew rigid.

As his muscles tensed and his eyes narrowed, clouds began to appear. More and more became visible, rumbling as they came closer and closer to Darkblaze. Sparks began to appear, creating a zappy noise that forced Leopardleap to startle and jump from her spot. Hawkpaw lowered her head and shifted beside her.

_What. . .? _It was Rain. _No! He's bringing his element down to the mortal world! You must stop him! _

Leopardleap and Hawkpaw both took a step forward, but at the last moment, everything disappeared. Everything—even Darkblaze.

"What in StarClan's name—?" began Brmabletooth.

"He just disappeared!" Leopardleap exclaimed. "How can a cat just disappear?!"

"He's immortal now," Hawkpaw hissed, her eyes narrowed once again. Leopardleap's eyes were wide. "Don't look at me like that—you saw how he looks now. He's taken over Lightning's position—right now, he can do anything Lightning could do, maybe more."

"But that means. . ."

"Yes," Hawkpaw said, turning away. "Lightning is dead."

Leopardleap's throat started to swell. It was worse, as she felt Rain's emotions. Though the pale gray Elemental was silent, the medicine cat knew what she was thinking. A tear appeared near her eye.

She felt as if she were stuck in the air, waiting to float in the right direction. She couldn't move on her own, but she could be pushed.

"We can deal with this problem later," Hawkpaw spoke firmly. Leopardleap narrowed her eyes. "Right now, we have confused warriors we need to attend to."

As the calico she-cat took a step forward, the tabby she-cat dashed in front of her friend and firmly stood before her.

"What is it?" Hawkpaw hissed. "We haven't got all night."

"Yes we do!" Leopardleap snapped. "We don't have to rush in and help these cats—we need to help_ ourselves_ first! How can you just—just ignore Lightning's death? Or—" Her throat refused to let the last word through.

Hawkpaw stiffened.

Finally, she spoke, "I'm not ignoring what's happened. I'm putting it off for a good reason. See those warriors? They've gone through exactly what we have—maybe worse. The difference? They've got no idea what to do next. They've always had someone there to hold their paw through the sorrow, but not now. Now _we_ have to be the ones to lead them, because if we don't, we will have many more problems on our paws."

Leopardleap stood there, shaking with a mixture of frustration and sadness.

"But how do you. . .how can we. . .?"

Hawkpaw took a step forward reassuringly. Amazingly, she smiled a bit before saying, "Keep yourself busy. It's always worked for me. Just start healing or talking or hunting. Anything will help at this point." Leopardleap nodded absently, but she felt in the air again—floating uncontrollably.

The calico she-cat went around the medicine cat, who followed closely after her. Hawkpaw stood up straight with confidence, so Leopardleap followed that sureness. Brambletooth did as well, although his head was low and his gaze kept drifting to where Leopardleap refused to look; to where Sunrunner and Nyka was.

The warriors, thankfully, had gathered close to each other a few fox-lengths away from their fallen Elemental mortal. When they caught sight of Hawkpaw, they gazed at her with pricked ears and focused eyes.

_Waiting for directions like the good soldiers they are, _ Leopardleap thought. _Oh, StarClan, what have we done to them?_

"Is this all of you?" Hawkpaw asked them.

Several of them nodded or murmured "yes" while one warrior took a step forward and firmly said, "Before meeting Nyka here, Sunrunner told us to gather up all of the other warriors while you held up the walls."

Leopardleap's eyes were now sore. Ten warriors. That was all that was left of the lavish number of 120 cats which had surrounded the lake before the war. _There are still more—the ones left from the evacuation, _a very small voice in the back of her mind told her.

It wasn't helpful.

"It has been a long and tiresome war," Hawkpaw began, standing tall. "We have lost many warriors and have lived through many horrors. Now it is over. Now we must continue to live on." She paused slightly, staring at the lowered heads of the crowd. "For tonight, let's just rest. Tomorrow, we must rebuild our camps and prepare for the return of the evacuees."

At the mention of these, a few cats' eyes opened. Then they smiled distantly. Leopardleap grinned in response—happiness.

"What do we do?" one warrior asked, stepping forward. "Do we go back to our own territories?"

"I say we don't," spoke a taller tom. Owlclaw, Leopardleap suddenly remembered. "ThunderClan only has two other warriors here aside from me. I don't want to be the only ones at camp."

"I agree with you," said Hawkpaw. "Because there are so few of us, we must stick together until the evacuees arrive. Then we will vote on new leaders and return to our traditional roles."

"But it could take them moons to return!" exclaimed a she-cat left of Owlclaw.

"It will take them one moon only," Hawkpaw told them.

"And how in StarClan's name do you know that?" hissed the she-cat.

"I am Air's mortal," the calico she-cat responded quietly. "He told me. They should be heading back at dawn."

"Are we just going to trust Elementals now?" growled a scuffy looking tom. "After what you did to us?"

"Hey, that saved our lives!" hissed Owlclaw.

"It killed almost half of the remaining population!" snapped the tom.

"It killed more of them, Swiftheart, and you know it," Owlclaw spoke lowly. "Besides, it wasn't like they wanted to kill those warriors. It was a quick decision after an unfortunate accident."

"But they killed—"

"If they hadn't decided to help us win this war and ignore the fact we'd bullied them and threatened them, we'd all be dead, Swiftheart," the pale brown tom hissed. "So just be happy for that."

That seemed to shut them up.

Hawkpaw sighed.

"This seems to be an easy enough clearing to sleep in for the night," the calico she-cat told them. "Brambletooth, take four trusted warriors out for a dawn hunting patrol tomorrow. I don't care where you go or how you get it, we just need food for all of us. Oh, and take Leopardleap with you. She might need some herbs for healing."

A black tom step forward. Leopardleap blinked.

Windpaw.

"Could I go in Leopardleap's stead?" the tom asked. "StarClan knows you Elemental mortals need more rest than I do. Besides, Leopardleap hasn't worked with herbs in moons."

Hawkpaw tilted her head.

"Weren't you supposed to be in the evacuation?" she asked.

Windpaw smiled slightly.

"I convinced Fernfur to go instead so I could fight as well as heal," Windpaw answered.

Leopardleap shifted slightly. The young tom—now as only just a bit shorter than Hawkpaw—was still alive. She thought about what his plan was to help her and Mudroot have kits. For some reason, the plan didn't even seem valid anymore.

"Very well, you may go," Hawkpaw responded. "Once our bellies are full, we will begin to repair the camps and start to discuss canidates for leaders and our situation with the medicine cats. Is everything clear?"

The warriors nodded and murmured "yes" with varying enthusiasim.

"If you need healing, see Windpaw," Hawkpaw told them. "For now, Leopardleap needs to rest."

With that, the calico she-cat turned around and strode slowly away. Leopardleap gave as kind a smile she could to Windpaw and followed the younger she-cat.

She stopped once she realized Hawkpaw was headed toward Sunrunner, but convinced herself to move forward along with the WindClan she-cat.

Leopardleap sat next to Hawkpaw oppositely from Sunrunner, who's green gaze was on the body before them. Slowly, the tabby she-cat let her gaze drop to the white she-cat at her feet, who's eyes were now closed. Leopardleap noticed that someone had melted the ice spike and removed Nightfire's body.

For a long while, there was silence. The warriors had traveled a few more fox-lengths away, and the Elemental mortals were quiet. This made Leopardleap's memories trickle through her mind. She cringed.

Leopardleap remembered when she first ment Nyka. When she was still a scary story that was told to the kits to keep them inside the camp. She remembered how Nyka had appeared tough, but for some reason allowed herself to be healed.

She remembered the way Nyka had grown closer to her. The white she-cat had trusted her just enough to let the medicine cat see that the monster everyone else thought they knew was just a façade the young loner had created to protect herself.

The memory of meeting Sunrunner for the first time came to her mind as well. Of how they chased him, of how Leopardleap had healed him, and of how the Elemental mortals of fire and ice gazed at each other. It was as if they were seeing each other in a mirrior.

Leopardleap smiled slightly as she replayed the memories of Nyka's rise to power in her head. She had been only a bully at first, but once she realized her leading ability, she had acted upon it. She had dreamed of it. Darkblaze occasionally got in her way, but Leopardleap knew that Nyka understood her position and she understood it well. The leader after war.

The tabby medicine cat stiffened. After the war, Leopardleap was so certain Nyka would lead RiverClan—any clan. She could have pictured it any moment of the day. But now that she sat there, gazing down at the white body before her, she felt lost, as if that one piece of lost future was now gone.

Hawkpaw stirred beside her. When Leopardleap switched her gaze, she saw that the calico she-cat had curled up and was trying to sleep. She turned her head to face Sunrunner, who was still staring teary-eyed at Nyka.

After a deep breath, Leopardleap spoke softly, "If you need anyone to talk to, just come see us. Seriously. You don't need to carry this alone, Sunrunner. We can help."

The ginger tom made no indication he'd heard.

With a sigh, Leopardleap curled up and closed her eyes.

They had won the war.

_What now?_

* * *

Late the next morning, Leopardleap woke after being gently nudged by a paw. She sat up quickly with her ears pricked and her eyes narrowed.

"Chill, Leopardleap," spoke the tom that had woken her up. "The war's over, remember?" She turned to face him. It was Owlclaw.

"Sorry. . .I guess I'm just used to walking up in a hurry," Leopardleap apologized.

"Trust me, you weren't the only one," Owlclaw told her. "Windpaw nearly got his face clawed off by half of the dawn patrol." Leopardleap tilted her head.

"Were you one of them?"

Owlclaw shook his head. "I didn't go on the patrol."

"Then how come you know about what happened when Windpaw woke them?" Leopardleap asked.

"I couldn't sleep," the brown tom answered with a shrug. The medicine cat didn't quite believe him, but she didn't ask him any more questions. "Come on—you'd better eat before Hawkpaw orders us all to move out to clean up WindClan."

Leopardleap nodded and followed Owlclaw to the make-shift fresh-kill pile. It was kind of crowded, as all of the warriors had decided to eat at that moment. However, the medicine cat was okay with that. She missed calm, worry-free meals just talking to a couple of friends.

"Owlclaw!" called Brambletooth. "Can you come sit with us?"

Owlclaw turned toward her with a mouse in his mouth, bowed his head in respect, and turned toward his friend. Leopardleap narrowed her eyes. Why would she need to be shown a sign of respect? She wasn't really anyone important. . .

Putting that out of her mind, Leopardleap bent down and grabbed a vole out of the pile before retreating to a spot a safe distance away from the crowd. As she bent down and ate, she was glad Owlclaw had left her. The quietness of the marsh plus the quiet chatter of the warriors before her made her feel at home.

Leopardleap grew slightly worried as she ate. She could see Hawkpaw sitting far off near the lake's shore. However, she had no idea where Sunrunner was. Even as she went through the cluster of warriors, the ginger tom was no where to be found.

"He's on the island."

The gray tabby whipped her head around to find Streamstar standing right in front of her.

"I believe he's burying Nyka," he continued.

"Streamstar!" Leopardleap exclaimed, standing. "I thought you'd been killed!"

Streamstar chuckled and said, "No, I'm still here. I decided not to make a large deal about it—you and Hawkpaw seem to have everything under control."

Leopardleap lowered her head.

"I'm not doing anything—I'm just following Hawkpaw's orders," she said.

"While that may be true," Streamstar told her with a small smile, "if you were to give an order, every cat here would follow it." Leopardleap shifted.

"But why? I'm a healer, not a leader. I barely fought in the war at all. . ."

"For most cats in their situation, they don't need someone who can fight or who has led before," Streamstar explained. "They simply need someone they trust. It is why they would rather follow you than Hawkpaw, who has, in their eyes, betrayed them before. You, on the other hand, has probably healed each and every one of those warriors at least once. It makes you trustworthy."

Thunder clapped loudly above her.

Leopardleap flinched and switched her gaze upward, finding dark clouds and flashes of blue lightning.

"Darkblaze. . ." she whispered.

"The lightning comes and goes, but the clouds haven't faded at all since this morning," Streamstar told her. "He isn't taking Lightning's death very well."

"Has anyone seen him?" the tabby she-cat asked, still gazing at the sky.

"No," RiverClan's leader responded. "I doubt we will for a while."

The gray tabby's eyes fell the trees near the WindClan/ThunderClan border. It seemed quiet and normal. She saw a bit of dark gray on a cluster of the branches. She blinked. It was gone.

"Is there something wrong?" Streamstar asked.

"I could have sworn I just. . ." Leopardleap began. She shook her head. "It was nothing."

". . .StarClan's name that whatever they're planning, it isn't clan peace!"

Leopardleap turned around to face where the shout had come from. It was Swiftheart who had yelled. He was standing in front of Brambletooth, Owlclaw, Windpaw, and a few other warriors. However, Swiftheart had warriors behind him, too.

"Are you kidding? If they wanted to take us over, they would have done it by now," Brambletooth hissed.

"They already have! Can't you see? We're taking orders from an apprentice who's younger than all of us just because she has 'leader' skills," Swiftheart growled.

"Hawkpaw is old enough and experienced enough to be a warrior, and she is only filling in until other leaders are chosen," Owclaw pointed out. "Besides, Brambletooth is basically a deputy, and _he's _not an Elemental mortal."

"Yeah, but he's definitely pro-elements," Swiftheart said under his breath. "And so what, she's only temporary? You do realize who's going to end up being leaders, don't you? Sunrunner, Streamstar, Darkblaze, and Hawkpaw. The only one who's _not _an Elemental mortal has been working with them since before the war!"

"Hawkpaw's too young to be a leader," Brambletooth pointed out, "and Darkblaze is exempt. He's no longer mortal."

"Mudroot then," Pinefur's brother spat.

"Unfortunately, he doesn't have the thinking capacity to be a leader," the brown tom responded.

"I still don't believe we should trust them blindly," Swiftheart growled. "They murdered several of us and dragged us into a war we had nothing to do with!"

"Nothing to do with? It doesn't matter!" shouted a warrior next to Brambletooth. "Shadow would have attempted to take us over whether they'd been apart of it or not. The only difference is that we would have lost. Or have you forgotten that they trained us, fought with us, and eventually gave the final blow?"

"Well this is happening sooner than I thought it would."

Leopardleap spun around, seeing a familiar ginger tom before her.

"Sunrunner!" she exclaimed. "Where have you been? Are you. . Are you okay?"

The former ShadowClan tom gave a warm but distant smile as he replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm frustrated at those mouse-brains over there, though."

Leopardleap's tail drooped. "How could they say so many things about us? We were only trying to help. . ."

"They've been used to blaming someone since the war began," Sunrunner spoke with a shrug. "Now that the waris over, it's easy to blame us for their situation, especially after the stunt we pulled."

"If only they could see that it _helped_ them. . ." Leopardleap murmured as she lowered her gaze.

"Once the queens and the kits come home, they won't feel so vulnerable," Streamstar reassured her.

"Until then," began Sunrunner as he arched his back, "we need to remind them we're the same."

Leopardleap opened her mouth to call out to Sunrunner as he trotted forward, but closed her jaw a few moments later. There was something about him—something much darker than she was used to—that gave her the impression he could actually stop the fight before her.

"Hey, Brambletooth!" exclaimed Sunrunner as he padded toward the large brown tom. "Are these bird-brains giving you trouble?"

"Uh. . ." Brambletooth began with his eyes slightly widened. "They were just trying to start a fight by talking about you and the other Elemental mortals. . ."

"Makes sense," Sunrunner said with a shrug as he gazed mockingly at Swiftheart. "You've bullied us Elemental mortals since we were kits, and once we helped you win the war, it's time for you to continue bullying us again."

"I'm not bullying you!" Swiftheart snapped. "I'm just saying what needs to be said!"

"Or you're just pissed off that your sister likes a certain dark gray _immortal _cat that, in your eyes, destroyed more than half of the remaining clan cats just to be granted the greatest gift of all," the ginger tom said back. "Either one."

"Don't you dare bring Pinefur into this!" Swiftherat bellowed, unsheathing his claws.

"Why not? It's not like you cared so much about her and Darkblaze _before_ the war," Sunrunner said.

Swiftheart yowled and lunged. Sunrunner evaded to the right. Leopardleap tensed—it seemed the ginger tom could only make things worse. Swiftheart surged forward. Sunrunner leaped over him.

This went one for a few more strides until Sunrunner's grin widened and he said, "Catch me if you can, fox-dung!"

He sprinted away.

Swiftheart followed him. Brambletooth followed, and so the rest of the warriors did as well. Lepoardleap had her eyes narrowed as she saw Sunrunner's fake smirk.

It didn't take long for Swiftheart to rush forward, leap into the air, and crash into the ginger Elemental mortal. As soon as Sunrunner was pinned, Swiftheart raised his unsheathed claws.

"You really are swift!" Sunrunner exclaimed. "Get him!"

Brambletooth was the first to lunge, and he was followed by the warriors that had backed him up. Swiftheart, with wide eyes, dashed away and through the marsh with the rest of the warriors chasing after him.

It took longer for Swiftheart to be caught. This time, it was Owlclaw who had reached him simply by hooking his paw around the leg of Pinefur's brother. As Swiftheart tripped, Sunrunner shouted, "You're it, Owlclaw! You'd better start running!"

With narrowed eyes, the brown tom stumbled away with all of the warriors on his tail. It was then that Leoaprdleap noticed most of the warriors had smiles and gazes of concentration. They were playing.

Sunrunner had turned the fight into a game.

Leopardleap couldn't believe it. As they continued playing, her eyes were wide but filling with tears. It was the first game she had ever played. The one with Nyka and Sunrunner. As the memory filled her, she smiled and watched the game go on.

Hawkpaw was soon apart of the game as Brambletooth had run into her by accident. The calico she-cat had fluffed up as soon as the warriors began barreling after her, but was swift enough to run away in time. Before long, she, too, was smiling, chasing, and evading others.

Streamstar eventually went out to join the game. Some cats avoided him merely out of respect, but the play-time continued on easily. As Streamstar chased Swiftheart toward the lake, Leopardleap realized these warriors were living the dream they had begun fightning for so many moons ago. Peace. Paradise. A place where they could play like kits without having to worry about who would die the next day.

Eventually, Sunrunner walked back to her as he breathed heard and beared a smile upon his face. Sitting next to her, he gave a long sigh and an even wider grin.

"That looked like a lot of fun," Leopardleap commented.

"It was," Sunrunner responded.

"I can't believe it was so easy to get them to do that," she spoke.

"Not all of them want a fight," the ginger tom told her, "but all of them want to have fun."

"It reminds me of the game we played with Nyka that one day in RiverClan territory," Leopardleap told him. He grew rigid. "I'm sorry! I didn't. . .I thought you were a little. . .I wasn't sure if you were okay with me talking about—"

"Let's not talk about her," he cut her off quickly. Leopardleap flinched and turned her gaze to her paws. "I'm not mad at you, Leopardleap, I just. . .I'm just not. . .okay with it yet."

Leopardleap gazed at him. So he wasn't completely alright. For some reason, Leopardleap was more comfortable with that. She smiled and turned back to the game.

At least he was healing.

They all were.

* * *

**A/n :: I do not own Warriors**

_. . .And another chapter done! Hurray! =) I've been waiting to write this chapter for a long time. I hope you enjoyed it! _

_The next chapter will hopefully be a little more interesting as it is in the point of view of a character we haven't really seen AND we get to see old characters again. =)_

_Thank you for reading!_

_{o} The Assassins Anthem, may darkness be with you._


	47. Chapter 46 ::Witnessed

Waspkit opened his eyes. His entire body flared in pain. Wincing, the golden tom pushed himself into a standing position. For a moment, he simply stood there, catching his breath as his mind tried to shuffle around what little information he had.

_Mother, _he thought as answers streamed to the front of his mind. He limped through the den and past the wounded cats that lay both inside and outside the tiny den. Once he felt the cool grass beneath his paws, he began to search the clearing.

It was much smaller than what Waspkit remembered of ThunderClan camp, but it got the job done. There were enough dens for all of the cats, including the loners, and even a medicine den for what few healers they had.

The golden kit caught sight of the familiar light brown coat of his mother quickly, but as soon as he stepped in her direction, a white coat blocked his view.

"Waspkit! You're awake!" exclaimed the cat in front of him, Flowerkit.

Waspkit gazed into her blue eyes.

"Hello, Flowerkit," he sighed.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" Flowerkit told him. "I was so worried those mean loners would rip you apart, and no one would tell us what happened when they came back. Not even my mother!"

"Trust me, you don't want to know," he said. "Can I go see my mother now?"

Flowerkit shifted nervously.

"Wave gave an order to leave her alone," the young she-kit said quietly. "No one's supposed to go near her—especially you and Shadekit." Waspkit narrowed his eyes.

"Wave is punishing her? After what she did?" Waspkit hissed. "She saved our lives!"

"Apparently it doesn't matter," Flowerkit spoke, her head lowering. "She didn't follow the rules." Waspkit tensed.

"We don't have to follow loner rules," he growled lowly.

"But we're technically in their paws, Waspkit," the white she-kit reminded him. "Without them, we could be dead."

"I almost died last night, didn't I?" Waspkit growled. "All because no one believed my mother when she told them those loner-rogues were not going to be friendly after a few moons. What a bunch of help _they_ were." Flowerkit's eyes widened.

"Waspkit!" she gasped. "How can you talk of them like that? They're doing the best they can!"

The golden tom did not respond. He went around the white she-cat and stomped toward his mother, who was gazing at the stars intently. Waspkit could have cared less about his mother's obsession at that moment, however.

"Waspkit!"

He paused at the familiar voice, but pressed forward. Waspkit knew what his brother wanted, and he knew he didn't care.

"Waspkit, I swear on StarClan's name—"

The black tom leaped in front of him.

"Get out of my way," he growled.

"Why must you insist on causing trouble as _soon _as you wake up?" Shadekit asked him. "Do you realize how aggravating that is?"

Waspkit's tail lashed in annoyance.

"I told you to move," he hissed.

"Can't you just follow the rules? Just this one time?"

"No," Waspkit said lowly. "I'm sick and tired of having to play by their rules, and I'm done with our mother being treated like a traitor, especially after what she did yesterday. If you don't want me to see her, fine, but you're going to have to fight me and pin me if you want me to stay away from her."

Shadekit's fur was bristled, but he stepped out of the way.

"Don't come crying to me when you get kicked out," Shadekit muttered.

"Trust me, I wont be crying at all," Waspkit spat as he strode past his brother in the direction of their mother.

It didn't take him long to reach Pinefur, but she didn't really notice him arrive. Quietly, the golden kit sat next to her and gazed at the stars as she was.

Waspkit searched as he always did for the familiar electric eagle he had seen so many times when he was in ThunderClan. He didn't even believe he would ever go back, but some part of him always hoped.

He glanced at his mother. He knew what she was thinking: Darkblaze. Immediately after that terrible day that their family went from four to three, Waspkit had watched his mother fade into a skinny, ghost-like figure that craved only one thing.

"I saw thunderstorms in the distance," Pinefur said. Waspkit forced out a small smile.

"Did you see any lightning?" he asked.

"No," she said wistfully, "but it's coming-I can feel it."

As his mother continued her staring, Waspkit gazed at her. He had had that conversation so many times with her, he lost count. The golden tom was happy, though. She looked fine aside from a few scratches.

"I just saw Shadekit," Waspkit started talking. "He looks fine, although he's a little bossier than usual. Flowerkit also seems to be—"

Lightning cracked.

A flash of dark gray went past his gaze.

Before Waspkit now stood a dark gray tom taller than Mudroot. Darkblaze. He was scarless, however, which made Waspkit wary. That and how the dark gray tom seemed more like a reflection than a solid being.

"Dark!" Pinefur exclaimed, steping forward. The dark gray tom took a step back.

"The war is over," he spoke. His voice was low and dark. "Shadow is dead. It is time for you all to return home."

He disappeared.

"Dark. . .?" Pinefur asked.

A scream behind them caused the two cats to spin around and look for the cause. Mudroot was standing in the middle of the clearing. He was completely still. Darkblaze was standing in front of him, tall and seemingly perfect.

"Your time of waiting is over, Mudroot," the Commander spoke. He touched noses with the brown tom and disappeared again, this time completely. Mudroot still stood there, blinking with confusion.

"What in the Skystars was that?!" shouted Wave, running over to the gathered crowd.

"Darkblaze. . ." Mudroot spoke. Then he gazed at nearby tree. Slowly, it shook, and then it moved. "He was here. He touched my nose. I can use earth again."

The whispering grew in a large buzz.

"Does that mean we can go home?" squeaked Flowerkit next to Wave.

Wave shifted.

"I guess it does."

There wasn't cheering as Waspkit had expected, only a ripple of sighs of relief. For several heart-beats, there was only silence. A silence that brought joy to the hearts of the evacuees.

Waspkit switched his gaze to his mother. Pinefur was smiling widely with open eyes. He smiled. This was the happiest he'd seen her in moons.

"He's back, mother," he told her. "We can go and see him now."

"Dark. . ." she whispered to herself. "Dark, please be okay. . ."

* * *

_One moon later. . ._

Waspkit could feel his shoulders relax as the clan cats and the loners got closer and closer to the island. The air around him was familiar, and he enjoyed that.

A tom Pinefur identified as Owlclaw had found them in WindClan and was now escorting them to where he said the Elemental mortals were.

The golden kit was pleased to be home and to see his mother having intelligent conversations, but he was nervous as well. Owlclaw seemed exhausted and jumpy around Pinefur, as if her arrival was reminding him of something he didn't want to think about.

It was silent apart from the occasional whisper and the crunching of paws against snow. Waspkit glanced at his brother, who was next to Flowerkit and her family. The black tom's eyes were narrowed, but he seemed okay—enough so that Waspkit didn't feel the need to keep checking on him.

Suddenly, Owlclaw stopped, leaving the others to do the same. The cats gathered, sniffing with their ears pricked. However, the tom wasn't gazing to the snow ahead, but to the sky. It was snowing.

"Why have we stopped?" Wave questioned. "We need to reach Darkblaze as quickly as possible."

Owlclaw didn't respond. His golden eyes just softened as he stared.

"We need to go, mouse-brain!" the white she-cat snapped. "We need to—!" Pinefur silenced the she-cat loner by stepping forward to become shoulder-to-shoulder to Owlclaw. With kind green eyes, she stared at him.

"Owlclaw, what's happened?" she asked quietly.

For a few more seconds, the brown tom did not answer, but while continuing to gaze at the cloudy, thundering sky, he spoke, "On the night of the final battle, it was Nyka who met Nightfire in combat for the last time."

There were several gasps.

"But Darkblaze—" began Pinefur.

Owlclaw grew rigid.

"Darkblaze was. . .elsewhere," he told them. "The other Elemental mortals had used all their energy, and there were few warriors to help. There was no one to aid her as she fought the hopeless battle. One Elemental mortal going up against Natas. . .But she wasn't a mouse-brain. In the end, she took her life along with the life of her father's."

Waspkit saw many cats turn their eyes to the snow with the same mournful gaze.

"Despite the sorrow you all must feel, we really must—"

Owlclaw turn around to face her with dark eyes. Waspkit heard many cats catch their breath. It was a clear challenge, but who would do such a thing to a leader like Wave? She was mean, but also very strong.

"Nyka was kin to you," the brown tom growled to her. "Your sister's daughter."

Wave's eyes narrowed.

"If you think this is some sort of joke—" Wave hissed.

"I assure you, Darkblaze wouldn't lie about that," Owlclaw interrupted her. "Especially about the only living family he has left." The brown tom turned around and began walking quickly way.

Waspkit followed quickly behind Pinefur. His eyes narrowed—if Darkblaze was family to Wave and Nyka, did that mean he was also family to Nightfire? Not blood-related, though. But how?

"Hey, Owlclaw?" asked one of the younger she-cats who had been barely too young to stay to fight when the evacuation occurred. "What's with all the lightning? Is he. . .paying tribute or something?"

Owlclaw tensed up.

"Darkblaze isn't. . .happy. . ." the brown tom answered.

"Darkblaze is doing this?" Pinefur asked. "How does he even have this power?"

Owclaw didn't answer, making Waspkit narrow his eyes. Something had happened.

"Owlclaw. . ." Pinefur began.

"Just. . .I can't answer all of your questions, alright?" Owlclaw asked. "It's hard to explain. Maybe someone else can tell you when we get there."

As if on cue, the brown tom leaped onto the fallen tree and trotted across. Pinefur followed him with furrowed eyes. _So she was paying attention to the hints?_ Waspkit thought as he pulled himself onto the log. _She's finally returning to normal. . ._

Jumping off of the log, Waspkit searched the island. His heart nearly stopped. There were only ten warriors. Ten. He walked forward slowly with Owlclaw and Pinefur, hearing gasps and murmurs behind him as more of the evacuees came off of the log.

"Mudroot!"

Waspkit glanced upward. The familiar tabby she-cat was sprinting right to the brown tom, who limped forward as fast as he could to meet her. They embraced each other warmly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm perfect now that you're back!" Leopardleap exclaimed. "What about you? I see you're major injury didn't heal. . ."

"It hurts. I'm okay."

Leopardleap smiled.

"I'm so glad you are!"

"I see you have all made it back okay," came a ginger tom. Waspkit took a few steps back from the large tom, remembering quickly the name 'Sunrunner.' He looked different—darker.

"Where's Darkblaze?" Pinefur asked immediately. Sunrunner's smile faded.

"Owlclaw didn't tell you?" Sunrunner asked. He sighed. "He shouldn't have to. Look, Pinefur. . .there's something you should know. . ."

Pinefur's eyes widened and she opened her mouth, but just then, the sound of thunder roared above them, and there was movement to their right.

"Darkblaze!" exclaimed Hawkpaw from a litte ways off.

Waspkit lowered his head. Once again, the dark tom showed up as large and unscarred. Just what was he playing at?

Darkblaze didn't avoid Pinefur's gaze. He looked straight into her gaze. However, she wasn't smiling—her eyes were wide.

"Dark, what. . .?" she began.

"I wanted to see if you were alright," Darkblaze spoke. Waspkit flinched—what he remembered to be a quiet, authoritative voice was deep and dark.

Waspkit was aware of the other clan cats, even the ones that had stayed to fight, staring at the gray tom as if he were a ghost. He shifted, praying to StarClan his mother wouldn't get too close.

"It seems you are," the dark warrior went on, "so I shall take my leave."

He turned and began walking away.

"Wait!" Pinefur exclaimed, taking a step forward. Darkblaze stopped. "What. . .what happened to you?"

There was a pause. Then the Commander turned a bit to gaze at her.

"Trust me, Pineclaw, your mortal soul would not be able to comprehend what has happened to me," Darkblaze said. He didn't even blink.

"Darkblaze!" Leopardleap shouted.

"What?" the dark warrior asked, turning on the medicine cat with narrowed eyes. "You think because I am 'one of you' I should follow the rules set down by cats I overpower?"

"You should be respectful of your mate!" Leopardleap shrieked, her fur bristled.

Darkblaze froze. Waspkit saw his muscles tense and his jaw set.

"As if she could ever be my mate," he spoke.

Pinefur gasped, taking a step back. Waspkit went toward her protectively.

"Darkblaze, stop this, you don't need to—" came Hawkpaw.

"But don't I?" he asked. "You all apparently don't understand. How could you? How could you possibly comphrend the fact that I have centuries of knowledge that isn't even of our own species? How could you possibly know what it feels like to have your mortality stripped away from you, or to have the only one who would understand sent away to a hell you can't access? How could you know? And despite all I've done for you and the Tribe cats, I can't have my rest. I was denied my death, and now I am forced to live forever in this God Forsaken world to _continue helping you. _But you know what? I'm done. I don't need to be nice to you. I don't even need to be around you. So I won't be. It's not like any of you will care in a few decades anyway."

The bristling tom spun around.

"Dark—!"

He was gone.

Pinefur gazed at the place he had been, shaking. As the rest of the clan cats remained silent and still, Waspkit's mother cried, and he knew he couldn't do anything to sooth her.

"He's worse than I thought," Hawkpaw murmured to Sunrunner as she strode up to him. "He won't recover easily, if at all. . .It might take him moons. . ."

"Let him do as he wishes," Sunrunner spoke. "He deserves that much."

"But how do we explain that to the clan cats? They already don't trust us," Hawkpaw said. "I mean, they're already used to the lightning, but the disappearing and reappearing whenever he likes? And he wasn't even completely here, according to Air!"

"Where was he, do you suppose?" Sunrunner asked.

"Air mentioned something about the Tribe cats, but mostly he's in StarClan."

"Well, I guess Leopardleap can always check on him when she's going to the moonpool," the ginger tom sighed.

"I guess so," Hawkpaw said.

Pinefur sobbed a little harder then, causing Waspkit to curl in closer to his mother. With narrowed eyes, he thought, _Just wait, Dark. I'll show you why you don't say such things to my mother. I don't care if you've had a hard life or not—I _will _get revenge. _

Waspkit was breathing heavily by the time he reached what he assumed was the Moon Pool. He took one last glare at the steep hill below him before turning and crouching next to the pond. He sighed before bending down to take a drink.

He was in a field. A grassy, starry field. For a moment, the golden tom just blinked. Then he sniffed around. All that came to him was the scent of oaks trees and lavender. Cautiously, he took a step forward.

A blurred figue popped up before Waspkit, forcing the young tom to stop. As the figure solidified, the golden kit went rigid.

"Nettlekit," he said, though he didn't hear his voice.

The small brown kit standing before him smiled with bright eyes.

"Waspkit! I'm so glad to see you again!" Nettlekit exclaimed.

Waspkit flinched. "You. . .you are?"

"Of course! I've been watching over you, but isn't the same," Nettlekit explained.

"Don't you mean Shadekit?" Waspkit questioned. Nettlekit shrugged.

"I've been wanting to see you both," the brown kit answered.

"But why me? Don't you remember anything about how you died?" the golden kit asked.

Nettlekit frowned.

"You're blaming yourself, aren't you?" Nettlekit asked.

"Well, of course I am!" Waspkit exclaimed. "I literally _dragged _you to that place just to prove I was brave and you were weak, and you were murdered because of it!"

Nettlekit tilted his head. His looked fine—his shoulders were relaxed, and his eyes stayed innocent.

"You were a kit," he said, "weren't you? How were you supposed to know any better? Kits have done stupider things. Besides, you went on to save Flowerkit from the same thing, remember? You learned from your mistake. That's all that really matters."

"I made more mistakes than that!" Waspkit hissed. "I talked back to someone I shouldn't have, got Shadekit and I captured _for a moon _before they finally decided to kill us, nearly got myself killed in the process of trying to free myself like a mouse-brain, and then had to be saved by mom while all of the clan cats watched!"

"Did you know Darkblaze talked back to Ni—Shadow when he was a kit?" Nettlekit asked, smiling.

Waspkit narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

"Darkblaze. He talked back to Shadow when he was a kit, which made him mad, which is how Darkblaze has—I mean, had—a torn ear," Nettlekit explained. "He talked to Windpaw after that, which eventually got the kit hurt and exiled. The elders told me he also murdered rogues that had surrendered, and I've heard some rumors of him killing many clan cats just because he was pressured."

Waspkit blinked.

Nettlekit rolled his eyes and said, "Don't you see? The greatest cat of our time has made just as many mistakes as you have! Some of which he died with!"

"That doesn't give him a reason to hurt our mother like he did," the goldenkit growled as his tail lashed.

"He has his reasons," Nettlekit told him with a warm smile. "It's why you're here, isn't it? To see him?" Waspkit stood up straighter and nodded.

"He needs to know that what he's done isn't acceptable," Waspkit said to his brother.

"Alright, I'll bring you to him," the brown tom spoke. "I can't go with you, though. You'll have to do this on your own."

"I know," the golden tom said.

"Be careful," said his brother before stepping forward and touching his nose with Waspkit's.

A bright light followed, and when it faded Waspkit saw that he was in a cloud. Many clouds, he soon found out as he began walking, all alight with thousands of sparks and bolts of white lightning.

A flash of white went near his eyes—

"Ahh!" he shouted as he leaped out of the way. His heart began beating faster as he watched the bolt retreated to whatever cloud it came from. He stayed still for many moments.

"H-hello?" he asked.

"Oh," said a familiar voice. "No wonder I could barely sense you."

Waspkit spun around to face the dark warrior—no, _Elemental_—that stood before him. Darkblaze stood quite tall, and his eyes were narrowed.

"What are you doing here, kit?" he asked.

"My name is Waspkit," the golden kit growled.

"Does it look like I care at the moment?" Darkblaze asked him. "Why. Are. You. Here?"

Waspkit shifted in his spot. For a moment, he could just hear the zapping of the electricity around him.

"You—you said mean things to my mother!" Waspkit shouted at him.

Darkblaze sighed.

"She needed to hear them," he said.

"Why, so you could be happy with breaking her heart?" the golden kit asked.

"Don't you dare assume things you can't even understand!" Darkblaze hissed with his fur bristling. A hundred lightning bolts must have struck at the same time.

"Then tell me!" Waspkit ordered.

The dark Elemental tensed up further, but broke his stare and stepped away.

"She needed to hear it so she could stop having fantasies of getting back together with me," Darkblaze answered. He closed his eyes. "It will never happen."

Waspkit growled.

"Why, because you're all so great and mighty now?" Waspkit hissed.

"Of course not!" Darkblaze snapped, lashing his tail. "Do you think I enjoy being this way? No. I hate it. And if I could, I would stay with your precious mother and be the tom she needs—but I can't. I've seen what happens when an Elemental is with a mortal, and I don't want that fate. I don't want to see her die. I don't want to see any of them die."

"So that's what this is about?" Waspkit asked. "You want to hide?"

Darkblaze closed his eyes. "How could I even explain this to you? A kit who's never been through war or immortality?"

"Are you calling me mouse-brained?" the golden tom snapped.

"No, I'm calling you ignorant; there's a difference," the tom growled back, facing him once more. "It's not your fault you won't ever know what I'm going through."

"Cry-kit!" Waspkit shouted. "All you're doing is creating excuses!"

"I am not!" Darkblaze hissed. "You may have seen the death of your brother and felt guilt over it, but you will never know what it feels like to send countless lives to their deaths, knowing how many of them will die! You will never understand being called a murderer or a killer over an accident, or what it is like to be respected and admired and _feared_! You won't ever understand how it is to be feared and hated because of powers you didn't even want in the first place!"

Waspkit's tail lashed.

"Do you know how long it took for the grown-ups to start treating me like a clan-cat?" the golden kit growled. "Do you know how long it took for them to start realizing I wasn't going to grow up and murder them all? Just because of my coat color—just because of my dad—I grew up without anyone but Shadekit and Nettlekit! My own mother didn't even want to talk to me!"

Darkblaze rolled his eyes.

"You naïve little bird-brain," he muttered. "So what, you grew up being hated? At least you had brothers and the luxury of being a kit."

Waspkit unsheathed his claws and yowled, "You lied to me! You told me you were my father, and that I had to keep my mother safe! How was I supposed to do that when she pushed me away?"

"I told you a half truth," Darkblaze spoke, his voice quieter. "Goldenfoot wasn't your father—not in spirit, anyway. I was. I went to Pinefur when you were born, I was there to help name you, I was there through your first moon of life. _I was there._ And when you returned, I was prepared to train you and be the father Goldenfoot could not be. That can't happen now."

"Why not?" Waspkit asked, stepping forward. "So what, you can live forever? Can't you still be a normal cat?"

Darkblaze chuckled darkly.

"'A normal cat,'" he repeated. "I've never been that, even before the war. I never will be. You don't know this, mostly because you've just arrived, but there are cats down there on the island that want to kill me. Capture me and imprison me, if they can't succeed at the first."

Waspkit narrowed his eyes.

"Why?"

The dark Elemental's head lowered.

"They don't trust me, and they never will," he said softly. Gazing at Waspkit, he said, "Don't you see? I'm hated there. They think I want to control them—rule as a tyrant instead of a Commander. I don't want any of it. I just want to be a warrior with Pinefur. But now. . .Now the only thing that will cause is pain."

"So what? They won't hurt you—they can't, right?" Waspkit said, trying to stand taller so he didn't have to look up so much. The Commander turned his head away. "Do it for Pinefur, then. She needs you. Ever since Nettlekit died, she began thinking like Mudroot. She wasn't right. The only thing that kept her sane was you. The hope that you would call us home and everything would be alright."

Darkblaze closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. He didn't open his mouth to say anything, nor did he open his eyes. He just shut them tightly and allowed the lightning to fill the silence.

Darkblaze relaxed completely.

"I won't," he responded, staring at Waspkit with a gaze that made the golden kit take a step back. "I won't push myself through another miserable sixteen moons just to make your mother or anyone else happy. I'm done being used. Maybe someday I'll come down, maybe not. For now, I just want to be left alone. I just want peace."

Waspkit stood. There was brightness in Darkblaze eyes that made him shift in his spot, but Pinefur kept coming to his mind. So Waspkit stood tall with his head held high.

"Well I'm not leaving this spot until you come down with me to see Pinefur."

Darkblaze sighed. He stood up and arched his back. Then he he turned toward the abyss of clouds.

"Do as you wish," he said, "but I've got places to go, and as long as you're in my Element, you're going to be dragged with me." Waspkit nodded.

"I can handle it," he spoke, following the Elemental.

"Kits," Waspkit heard Darkblaze mutter, but before he could respond, a blinding white engulfed him.

* * *

When Waspkit's eyes blinked open, he saw darkness. The contrast of light made him blink further, but once his eyes stopped burning, he shivered. Not only was there a chilling breeze, but there was also no sun or moon; just a dark, reddish sky with dim stars.

"Where are we?" Waspkit asked, turning around to see the endless terrain of foggy forest full of black trees and leafless branches.

"A place only the evil should wander," the Elemental responded. Then he padded on. Waspkit dashed back over to him and trotted to keep close.

"If this is a place for evil cats, then why are we here?" Waspkit questioned.

"I have business here," Darkblaze responded.

"Obviously," the golden kit muttered with a flick of his tail.

They went on what seemed like a path, though Waspkit wasn't certain they were going any direction at all. He felt like the land was repeated, that they were just going in place.

The Elemental stopped ang gazed upward. With deep eyes and relaxed muscles, Darkblaze said with a strong voice, "I can sense you, Thistleclaw."

On a nearby branch, a gray tom appeared. Several more cats faded to existence around Darkblaze and Waspkit, some right behind them.

"You truly are as cold and aware as they say," Thistleclaw drawled, though he was frowning. "I was hoping for a little more of a game, but it seems killing you will take a longer than my amusement will last."

"It will be impossible," spoke Darkblaze evenly. "You know why I'm here, dark one, and I would rather not waste my time." Thistleclaw sighed.

"You walk in here, a free spirit, with a very young and innocent soul, and you expect us to just let you go?" the gray tom hissed.

A lightning bolt hit the tree Thistleclaw sat on, forcing it into flame. The gray tom bristled, leaped off of the branch and hissed at Darkblaze.

"My element still works here, if you don't remember," the dark Elemental said. "I can still harm you, and you cannot kill me. What advantage would you have, attacking me?"

Thistleclaw spat at the Commander.

"Then let us have the kit, then!" snapped the gray tom.

"No," Darkblaze said lowly, his tail lashing. "He must witness this event. Though not completely credible, he's more credible than the Elementals or the Elemental mortals to the other clan cats at this point. If you want to avoid another war, you'll let him live."

Several cats around them laughed. Thistleclaw joined in.

"Do you believe that to be a threat? We're in the Dark Forest, not StarClan—we don't care if another war breaks out in the clans."

"Not one like this," Darkblaze pointed out, stepping forward. "You need clan cats to survive. If they die, so does this land and StarClan. You will cease to exist, and I have yet to meet any cat—pure or evil—that can ignore the instincts of self preservation. Even I had trouble with it."

"Arogant little kit," Thistleclaw muttered.

"So what will it be?" the Elemental asked. The gray cat shifted. "Bring me to her, Thistleclaw. As an old soul, you must understand the importance of the ritual I must proforme."

The gray tom glanced to a few cats of the crowd, which muttered under their breaths and tensed. Some even lashed their tails and bristled their fur.

Thistleclaw sighed.

"Fine, fox-dung, but mark my words, she'll rise again," Thistleclaw growled.

"I have no doubt about it," the Commander responded, "but not while I live. In which case, such things will not matter to me."

Waspkit narrowed his eyes and said, "How can you say that?"

"Silence," Darkblaze growled without looking back at him.

"Indeed, otherwise I'll have to kill you just out of spite," Thistleclaw droned on as he turned around. "Now, let us be off. And that does not mean with you lot," he went on, forcing the dark cats to hiss at him. "We don't need you freeing such a beast so close to her second defeat."

One by one, the evil looking cats vanished in a wisp of smoke. Waspkit flinched every time he heard the screech of their departure. Finally, however, the gray tom and the Elemental padded on, which left Waspkit to stumble after them.

"Best not get lost in these parts, kit," said Thistleclaw over his shoulder. "Who knows what these barbarians would do to a kit like you? It certainly won't be quick."

"Stop," ordered Darkblaze. "Your threats are annoying."

"You may be a Commander, you fox-dung, but you've got no hold over me," Thistleclaw growled, but did not continue speaking.

The golden kit studied Darkblaze with narrowed eyes. Despite the way he had said the words with a sigh, Waspkit couldn't help but also notice the deepness to the Elemental's words, as if it were a threat. _Does he actually care? _Waspkit asked himself.

Waspkit kept his head low and his mouth shut after that thought.

They walked for quite some time through endless blackened trees, thorned undergrowth, and dark skies. Waspkit couldn't feel his paws after a long while, though they kept moving as if he weren't even controlling them.

Finally, the golden kit caught sight of a clearing in the distance, which made his ears prick and his whiskers twitch. As they went closer towards it, he noticed there was an incline to the middle of the clearing, like a little hill. Waspkit could see a white rock larger than Darkblaze sitting at the peak of the clearing once they got closer.

Thistleclaw veered to the right of the rock while Darkblaze stayed to the left. Waspkit simply stopped, shifting in his spot.

For a few heart-beats, the dark Elemental stared at the rock.

"This is her current cage?" Darkblaze asked.

"It will take her several seasons to find another host," Thistleclaw spoke. "After all, an innocent cat with evil intentions does not pop up every sunrise of the season."

"There are many," the Elemental told the gray tom, "but there are few actually willing to take action."

The Commander took a step back and breathed in before chanting, "Open, and do what you must—"

Thistleclaw's eyes were wide as he shouted, "Are you mouse-brained?!"

"—to do as I desire."

Waspkit leaned forward. Nothing happened. Darkblaze smiled distantly.

"What are you grinning about?" Thistleclaw hissed. "You could have let her out!"

The Elemental did not take his eyes off of the rock.

"You and I both know I am not close enough to innocent to pass as a host for this devil," Darkblaze said.

"Then why'd you try it, fox-dung? To waste my time?" Thistleclaw spat.

"There will always be a little hope in everyone that their deeds were all justified," said the Elemental after he shrugged sluggishly. "Sadly, it seems mine were not."

"Go open it the Elemental way, then," growled the gray tom. "I'm done being your puppet."

"There isn't an 'Elemental way' to do this," Darkblaze sighed. "This cage must be opened by its normal means."

The Elemental turned and faced Waspkit.

"You are mouse-brained!" Thistleclaw shouted. "Do you know what would happen if you set her free inside him? We'd all be killed!"

"I will trap her before then," Darkblaze said, speaking to Waspkit. "Could you repeat the words I just said, Waspkit?"

"He doesn't have any evil intentions!" Thistleclaw growled. "He's a kit!"

"An apprentice," corrected Darkblaze, "and he does have evil intentions, they just haven't come into light yet." Waspkit froze before he began shaking.

Glancing from Thistleclaw to Darkblaze, he stuttered, "W-what?"

"Don't wory," said the Elemental, taking a step forward. His eyes were not narrowed, and there was a small, fading smile on his face. "Those ambitous intentions will be quelled. You won't turn up here."

"I really hate you're future-telling abilities," growled Thistleclaw. "They've got no respect for privacy." Darkblaze switched his gaze to the gray tom with a glare.

"You don't deserve privacy," he growled. Then he turned his eyes back to Waspkit. "You haven't given me an answer."

The golden kit shifted and lowered his head.

"I won't let it hurt you, if that's what you are worried about," Darkblaze spoke. His voice was deep, but smooth. Warm. "I simply need you to open it so I can capture the evil inside."

Waspkit was still. _Just who does he think I am? Some kit he can just throw away? If I trusted him to save me, fine, but not after what he said about the future clans, _he thought. Biting his lip, he went on, _I could use this. If he truly needs me this bad. . ._

Waspkit stood up tall and puffed out his chest.

"I won't do it unless you give me your word that you will see Pinefur and talk to her after this," Waspkit said.

Darkblaze stared at him with even eyes.

"Well, it seems I'll have to go get another innocent cat, won't I?" the Elemental asked. "Swiftheart would do. He surely means to kill me, and I heard he didn't actually kill anyone in battle."

Thistleclaw laughed loudly while Waspkit's fur bristled.

"What's in it for me, then?" Waspkit growled.

"Nothing, really, unless you count being able to witness an event no other cat will witness," Darkblaze spoke.

"Why would I care about that?" Waspkit growled.

The Elemental sighed.

"I suppose you'll also get to see the rest of Elementals," Darkblaze said. "I was just going return you back home."

Waspkit clenched his jaw. As much as he wanted to spite Darkblaze, he also wanted to see the Elementals. Pinefur had spoken of their legends many times on their journey away from the clans.

"Huh," said Thistleclaw. "Looks like you have a coward on your paws, Darkblaze."

"Hmm, maybe I do," Darkblaze said.

"I'm not a coward!" Waspkit shouted.

"Than prove it," Thistleclaw growled.

"Open, and do what you must to do as I desire!" Waspkit shouted. Thistleclaw smiled, but Darkblaze's smile disappeared. The Elemental bunched up his muscles as if ready to spring at any moment.

The ground began shaking. At first, it was only a shiver, but it quickly grew into a rumbling tremble that forced Waspkit to crouch down and hold his position with tight muscles.

The rock began to crack then, and small pieces fell out of their places. More and more pieces jumped out of their spots, causing the rock to crumble. Inside, a red glow brightened, causing Waspkit to close his eyes.

_Your will shall be done, my host, and it shall be done quickly!_

The golden kit opened his eyes wide, seeing a dark red orb of light shooting toward him. The screech of an eagle ripped through his ears just as he was pushed to the ground and crushed under the same weight.

Waspkit could only hear the beating of his own heart. For several of those heart-beats, he simply breathed and tried to make sense of what had happened. When he tried to move, however, he found a force keeping his hind end down.

_Darkblaze, _he figured out as he saw the familiar dark gray upon him. The Elemental's eyes were closed and he was still. Gazing over him, Waspkit saw a red mark on his side which sizzled slightly.

"Well that's unexpected," Thistleclaw said. Waspkit twisted around the best he could, still unable to get himself free.

"What happened?" he asked the gray tom.

"That she-devil woke up a little faster than your Elemental thought she would and attempted to attach herself to you," Thistleclaw answered. "The Elemental then moronically got in the way, and his immortality shielded you and allowed his gigantic pigeon to trap her."

"He. . .he saved me?" Waspkit asked as his eyes grew wider.

"Isn't that what I just said, mouse-brain?" Thistleclaw asked.

Darkblaze stirred, forcing Waspkit to turn back to him. The Commander sat up slowly, blinking slightly as he groaned. At this time, Waspkit had stood up, and was watching the dark Elemental stare at the ground for a few heart-beats.

Darkblaze gazed at Waspkit.

"You saved him," Thistleclaw said, stepping forward. "After all of this 'I don't care about clan cats fox-dung, you _save_ him? Make up you're _mind_!"

"It seems saving people is a habit of mine," Darkblaze said, closing his eyes for a bit with scrunched brows.

"What's the matter with you?" Thistleclaw asked. "Being immortal and all, you should be fine."

"I may be immortal," said Darkblaze, standing up stiffly, "but it doesn't mean I'm exempt from pain. Everything still hurts. And don't forget, I have a very powerful and dangerous creature in my element right now, which directly affects me." Waspkit narrowed his eyes at the wound on Darkblaze's side, but found nothing but fine, dark gray skin where it used to be.

"Well then you'd best get going to the Elemental Skies before that creature gets loose," Thistleclaw said with gravel in his voice. Darkblaze turned his eyes to him.

"Thank you for your help, Thistleclaw," he said.

"Just get out of my afterlife," the gray tom growled, and then he disappeared.

Waspkit opened his mouth to say something, but a familiar blinding light came to his eyes again and submerged him.

* * *

The light was rather great when Waspkit opened his eyes. His head didn't hurt while he blinked through the adjustment, and he could see a light plain of grass and stars bright enough to make him smile a bit.

"Come on, the others are waiting for us."

Waspkit rotated around to see the Elemental padding off. With a jump, the young kit followed, although he had to leap over the tall grass to see.

"Who's all going to be there?" Waspkit asked.

"The six Elementals, and perhaps one other," Darkblaze answered absently.

"Will they welcome me, or. . .?"

"They've become more lenient of who comes into their skies since the Choosing Of the Elemental Mortals," the former Commander spoke.

"Do they know what you're going to do?" the golden kit asked.

"I bet Rain and Air have an idea, but I'm not certain," said Darkblaze.

"What are you going to—?"

"Waspkit, as much as I understand your confusions, please be quiet," the dark Elemental interrupted. "I'm concentrating."

"Oh," Waspkit said.

The young kit went onward. He'd momentarily forgotten Darkblaze was a depressing tom who'd gone through war and thought, because of that, he had a right to ignore everyone in the mortal world.

"Darkblaze!" shouted a nearby tom. The grass thinned out as they got closer, and Waspkit could see stones identical to those on the island. In front of it was a light pool of water that looked perfect underneath the starry skies.

A ginger tom sat proudly on the fourth highest stone said, "We thought you'd gotten lost in the Dark Forest or something."

"Hello, Flame," Darkblaze greeted as he stood before the pond with a hidden smile on his face.

"How are you doing, Darkblaze?" asked a gray she-cat on the fifth lowest stone.

"I'll be fine as soon as I get this atomic bomb out of my element," Darkblaze retorted.

The Elementals broke into laughter.

"Did it go according to plan?" asked a light white tabby tom on the third highest stone.

Darkblaze gazed up at him. "There was a bit of a scare, but nothing became of it."

"Hey, you brought a midget with you!" came the voice of a white she-cat on the second highest stone.

"It's Pinefur's kit," Darkblaze explained. "He wouldn't leave me alone, but proved useful in the end."

"Is it wise to have a mortal witness the next events?" came a brown tom on the bottom stone.

"A clan cat without our abilities needs to see this so they will believe him," Darkblaze pointed out. "It will keep the Elemental mortals safe from ridicule for a while."

The gray she-cat smiled.

"You surely think of everything, don't you?" she said.

"It is in my DNA," the former Commander responded.

_DNA? Atomic bomb? What are these things? _Waspkit thought, but held his tongue. He didn't want to sound stupid amoug these important cats.

"So, shall we get on with it?" asked Flame.

"Yes, we shall," Darkblaze answered. "Rain, if you will begin."

The gray she-cat from before nodded. She swipped her paw in the air, and the water from the pond rose into the air, creating a water bubble.

Mountain shifted in his spot then, and though Waspkit did not see what he did, layers of earth began removing itself from the pond creating a whole that was fox-lengths deep. It came to the point where Waspkit could not even see the bottom.

Darkblaze took in a deep breath. Waspkit heard a screech and glanced upward, seeing a bird as large as a horse glide downward into the hole. Straight down it flew until it reached the bottom. Within it, Waspkit saw, was the orb of red power that Darkblaze had saved him from.

"Hurry, Snow!" Darkblaze hissed under gritted teeth and scrunches muscles. He looked to be in pain.

Water appeared right above the electric eagle before solidifying. A layer of earth covered it. Then fire erupted above the earth before another layer of earth covered that. And then, once again, a layer of ice appeared over that. The pattern went on and on until there was only a layer of earth remained and the hole was only a mouse-length deep.

Finally, water appeared within the pool, as sparkling and clear as it was before. Waspkit's heart was beating fast, and he found himself smiling and looking at the Elementals in awe.

Darkblaze let out a long breath before he started breathing as if he'd just run across ThunderClan territory. The other Elementals stayed quiet as the former Commander's lungs began working properly again and his shaking ceased.

"It is over," Air announced.

Darkblaze stood up and turned toward them.

"Thank you for helping me with this," he told them.

"We wanted Natas put away as much as you did," Flame pointed out.

Darkblaze nodded before saying, "I must now speak alone with Waspkit."

"As you wish," echoed through all five Elementals before the disappeared. Flame went in a burst of fire, Mountain went by shrinking into lichen, Snow dispersed into a thousand snowflakes, Rain melted into sparkling water that ran down her stone, and Air vanished into a gust of wind.

Waspkit watched as Darkblaze stared at the stones. His eyes were absent and he was almost smiling.

"What are you thinking about?" Waspkit asked.

"The irony in my Command after so many moons of ridicule by them," Darkblaze spoke. He turned to face the golden kit.

"Are you satisfied?" he asked. "Are you willing to return to the mortal world now?"

Waspkit shifted.

"I. . ." he drifted. "I don't know. Today was. . .weird."

Darkblaze chuckled. "That's a word for it."

Waspkit gazed up at him before he asked, "Have you changed your mind? Are you going to see Pinefur?"

Darkblaze's smile disappeared as he gazed at Waspkit. His light purple eyes grew darker, and his eyes narrowed into a resting scowl.

"I. . .I can't," Darkblaze said, and his head lowered.

"Okay," Waspkit said as he nodded. "Well. . .Thank you for saving my life."

Darkblaze nodded. "Are you ready to return to the clans?"

"Yes," Waspkit said as he stood taller.

The Elemental took a step forward, but paused.

"Uh. . .Waspkit? Can I ask you a favor?" Darkblaze asked.

"Yes?" Waspkit asked, his eye brows raising.

"Take care of Pinefur for me," he said, gazing straight into the young kit's eyes. "Keep her safe and let her know that I still love her, I just. . .can't."

Waspkit stared for a little bit before he smirked and puffed out his chest.

"Leave it to me!" he declared. "As long as I'm around, no one will lay a paw on her."

Darkblaze smiled. "Thank you, Waspkit." Then he bent down and touched noses with the golden kit, once again inviting the blinding white light to enulf Waspkit.

* * *

**A/n :: I do not own warriors.**

_I didn't really edit this, so. . .sorry. _

_Wow, this chapter is long. Nearly 8,000 words. It just kept going on, and I had fun writing things from Waspkit's point of view. _

_So, my trusty followers, this next chapter will most likely be the last. In which case, I'm going to ask you all to start thinking (and reviewing) things you liked about this story. Who was your favorite character and why? What was your favorite part and why? What was your favorite scene? Battle? You get the picture. Or, if you do have this opinion, what parts **didn't** you like? What characters **didn'**t you enjoy? _

_I really need this info, guys. I'm heading into professional novel making, and I need to know what you guys like. =) So, if you could make one review to this story, now would be the time_


	48. Chapter 47 :: Ended

"They want you, Sunrunner," spoke Hawkpaw. "Can't you see that?"

The ginger tom was looking at his paws as the calico she-cat sat before him. Beside her were Mudroot and Leopardleap, who had barely gotten a mouse-tail away from each other since they were reuinited. At that moment, they were sitting on the island near the lake.

"I can't," he said, glancing upward. "How could I sit where Shadestar sat? Or where Emberstar stood? And how could I do it without Nyka?" Leopardleap shifted and tilted her head to the side.

"You've been a leader for moons," the tabby she-cat pointed out. "How can this be any different?" Sunrunner glared at her with fiery green eyes.

"Leading cats in war and leading them through peace are two completely different things," he growled. "Besides, I thought we decided none of us were going to be clan leaders due to the rising hate between us and them?"

"I can't be a leader because I am too young and I am not fit for it," Hawkpaw spoke. "We know this much from what happened when Cloudheart took over. Leopardleap can't lead because we need her as a medicine cat, and Mudroot. . .Not only does he have a mental disability, he also has a physical one. Leaders have had injuries like these before, yes, but we need strength right now to lift these spirits and get them to be happy again."

Sunrunner turned away. Hawkpaw sighed.

"This is about what Nyka said, isn't it?"

Sunrunner's eyes snapped right up to Hawkpaw's and he growled, "Who told you about that?"

"Brambletooth," Hawkpaw answered. "He's trying to help you."

"Well, he isn't," the ginger tom said through a clenched jaw.

"Nyka wanted you to be a leader, can't you see that?" Hawkpaw asked. Sunrunner's muscles tense and his eyes narrowed.

Hawkpaw opened her mouth to say something, but just then a large commotion near the entrance of the island. Sunrunner saw the calico she-cat's ears prick up and her focus change.

"Waspkit!" cried Pinefur, who sprinted forward.

"Has he been found?" Sunrunner asked, spinning around to face the crowd. Hawkpaw didn't answer; she leaped and ran in the same direction as Pinefur. The ginger tom followed Air's Elemental Moral, aware that Leopardleap and Mudroot were doing the same.

". . .trying to defend you, mother."

Sunrunner shouldered his way through the crowd, aware that he'd heard Waspkit among the whispers of the rest of the cats. "Exuse me," he repeated.

Once reaching the front of the crowd, he saw Waspkit, healthy, standing before his mother and brother with a small smile and relaxed muscles.

"Honestly, I'm fine—"

"Well where have you been, then?" Pinefur demanded, her eyes wide and her legs shaking. "You've been gone for three days!"

Waspkit's smile disappeared and he tilted his head as he said, "That long? I thought I left last night. . ."

"We've sent search parties for you, but your scent disappeared half way to ThunderClan," Hawkpaw spoke up.

Waspkit grinned again with his chest puffed out. "I dug through the snow and went through some rabbits to blur my scent out."

"Why?" Pinefur screeched before stepping forward toward him.

Waspkit flinched from his mother's outburst and shrank back a little. Then he shrugged.

"I didn't want to be followed or interrupted," he spoke.

Pinefur opened her mouth, but Hawkpaw stepped forward as she asked, "Just where were you?"

Waspkit smirked.

"StarClan," he said. There were several gasps around the crowd as they moved and muttered to their neighbor. "Well, I technically just went to the Moonpool. . ."

"Why?" Pinefur repeated. "What was so important that you would leave your brother and I here to worry along with everyone else—"

"Darkblaze was being stupid, especially to you," Waspkit answered, standing tall. "So I went to tell him that." There was a silence now. Many cats were tense and giving each other wary glances.

"How was he?" Sunrunner asked. "And how did you not end up fried?"

Waspkit lowered his head. "He wasn't happy with me, and I didn't really manage to convince him of anything. Instead he just dragged me to the Dark Forest to—"

"Wait, slow down," Hawkpaw interjected. "The Dark Forest? Why would he be there?"

"To make a deal, no doubt," growled Swiftheart.

"Hey, he saved my life right after I barged through his element and yelled at him!" Waspkit growled.

"Well then what was he doing there?" Swiftheart challenged, flicking his tail.

"Taking care of Natas," Waspkit spoke. Now there were cries of shock.

"I thought she was died!" shouted a nearby warrior.

"Waspkit, start from the beginning," Hawkpaw told him. "What happened when you were with Darkblaze?"

"He argued with me," the golden tom answered easily. "He wouldn't even consider coming down here and being with Pinefur. So I told him I refused to leave, and he told me he didn't care. Then we were in the Dark Forest, just like that. At first it was just dark and creepy—like some of those colder nights we spent on the way back here. A whole bunch of cats showed up after awhile. Darkblaze made them back down, though, and Thistleclaw, one of the evil cats, showed us to this rock thing.

"Darkblaze tried to open it, but he couldn't. Then he asked me."

"And you agreed?!" Pinefur shrieked.

Waspkit turned to her and shrugged. "I was the only one who could."

"Darkblaze is an Elemental," Hawkpaw pointed out.

"It didn't work like that," Waspkit told her. "Anyway, after that, the rock split open and crumbled. A red orb of light came after me—I didn't even have time to move. Darkblaze saved me though—he pushed me out of the way and deflected Natas long enough to snatch her up with his element."

"I thought he couldn't get injured," Swiftheart growled.

"He wasn't hurt for long—it healed very fast," Waspkit responded.

"What happened after that?" Sunrunner asked.

"We went to the Field of Elementals after that," Waspkit spoke proudly. "I got to see all of the Elementals!" Swiftheart scoffed.

"And why would they allow you to see them?" the white and brown tom sneered.

"Because Darkblaze ordered them to let me," said the golden tom, standing tall. "After I helped him capture Natas, he let me see them imprison her as a reward."

"Imprison her?" Owlclaw asked.

"Yup!" Waspkit said loudly. "They put her fox-lengths under layers of ice, fire, and earth."

"You could just be lying to get attention," Swiftheart growled. "You could be making this entire story up."

"If I did make this story up, do you think Darkblaze would just randomly let up on the thunderstorms?" Waspkit asked. Sunrunner turned his gaze upward, seeing blue skies and the sun. He hadn't noticed it before. "Besides, if you really think I made this up, prove it. Ask StarClan."

Swiftheart lowered his head and lashed his tail, but backed away.

"If Darkblaze has done this, he has done us a great deal for us," Hawkpaw said out loud. "Imprisoning her. . .it will keep her away for many generations, maybe even eterinity."

"Does this mean Darkblaze. . .Will he. . .Will he come down now?" Pinefur asked.

Waspkit's smile disappeared as he shifted in his spot. Lowering his head, he said, "I'm sorry, mother. I don't think Darkblaze will be reappearing anytime soon." The light brown she-cat tensed and lowered her head. He stepped forwad and gazed up at her with a wide smile, saying, "I promised him that I would take care of you, mother. I promised that no one would every lay a paw on you." She smiled and came closer to him.

Sunrunner's eyes rested on them. There was an atmosphere around Waspkit that left him soothed. It was as if the kit could do anything no matter how dangerous or difficult. There was the confidence, too, something many cats lacked after the war.

"Let's start the meeting," Hawkpaw announced. "It's about time we have leaders and deputies again." She turned, and the others followed. The regular clan cats, meanwhile, gathered beneath the Elemental stones.

Once the four of them were on their respective stones, Sunrunner could not help but stare at the empty spots above them. He looked away as Hawkpaw announced the meeting.

"It has come time to choose the leaders that will lead us through these hard times," Hawkpaw began. "Because the leader of RiverClan still stands, I will ask that Streamstar steps forward."

The gray and white tom did, standing tall like every leader could.

"Do you, Streamstar, accept the responsibility of leading RiverClan to the best of your ability, as StarClan has wished?"

"I do," he responded.

"Then by the powers of StarClan and the Elementals alike, you are granted the freedom to choose your deputy and give your own ceremonies. May you live a long and peaceful life."

When Hawkpaw finished, the clans chanted his name. It wasn't as loud as Sunrunner remembered it from his early days as an apprentice when the clans were stronger in numbers.

"ThunderClan," Hawkpaw went on. "There are two candiates, from what we have gathered, for the leader's position. Swiftheart and Owlclaw, please step forward." The two toms did.

"For all of you who wish Swiftheart to be leader, please step to the right of him. For all who want for Owlclaw to be leader, please step to the left of him. Remember, everyone is allowed to vote."

Sunrunner's heart began beating quickly as the same amount began going for both cats. When the shuffling had passed, however, he began to see differently. More than two thirds of the cats were own Owlclaw's side.

"It has been decided," Hawkpaw called out as Swiftheart retreated sourly into the group of clan cats. "Do you, Owlclaw, accept the responsibility of leading ThunderClan to the best of your ability, as StarClan has wished?"

"I do," Owlclaw responded, also standing tall.

"Then by the powers of StarClan and the Elementals alike, you are granted the freedom to choose your deputy and give your own ceremonies. May you live a long and peaceful life." Once again the clans began to chant his name, only his name was now Owlstar. Sunrunner smiled, noticing Brambletooth grinning widely at his friend.

The WindClan leader was chosen next. She had been a queen during the war, but Sunruner could see her competence. The Swiftheart voters were also pleased, as she had no connection to even Pinefur.

"Finally," Hawkpaw began, "we must decide on a leader for ShadowClan." The ShadowClan cats stood up. "Would—"

"Sunstar! Sunstar! Sunstar!" the ShadowClan cats shouted, as well as several others. Sunrunner tensed.

_They want me to be a leader, _he thought. _But I can't be. I just can't. _

_Do you want to know something? _Flame asked calmly as Hawkpaw gazed warily at him.

_What? _Sunrunner asked.

_Both Hawkpaw and Dark got to see the future, _Flame told him, _And in both cases, no matter how much they had changed, you were to be the leader of ShadowClan. _

_But how can I be a leader without Nyka? _He asked.

"It seems we have a unanimous decision," Hawkpaw called out. Turning to Sunrunner, she said, "Do you, Sunrunner, accept the responsibility of leading ThunderClan to the best of your ability, as StarClan has wished?" The clans grew silent. Only wind could be heard.

"I. . ." Sunrunner caught himself. He saw all of the warriors, queens, kits, and elders below and his heart clenched. He sighed. _How can I not be a leader to them when they want me so badly? _Finally, he said, "I do."

Hawkpaw smiled and said, "Then by the powers of StarClan and the Elementals alike, you are granted the freedom to choose your deputy and give your own ceremonies. May you live a long and peaceful life." The ShadowClan cats continued their chant and even cats from the other clans participated.

"And now, let the ceremonies begin!"

The four new leaders took their place in the Great Oak tree. Sunstar moved as well. It was very pleasing to be there, just like a normal gathering.

They first decided on the deputies. Sunstar chose a she-cat he remembered being a good fighter from his younger days. Streamstar chose a cat named Silvertail. Quailstar, the WindClan leader, chose Breezestrike, an elder tom who took the position greatfully. When it was Owlstar's turn, however, there was hesitance.

Owlstar had started to speak, but then he stopped himself, gazing at Swiftheart. Finally, he said, "Swiftheart, will you please step forward?" There was some whispers. Brambletooth's eyes narrowed, and even Sunstar shifted in his spot.

"I say these words before StarClan," Owlstar began, "so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ThunderClan is Swiftheart. May you serve this clan wisely." Swiftheart, his eyes a little wide, bowed his head.

_Why didn't he choose Brambletooth? _Sunstar asked himself. When he saw Swiftheart returning to the group of clan cats with his head held high, he realized it. _This will get Swiftheart to stop targeting the Elemental Mortals and the cats we like, _he thought. _You truly are brilliant, Owlstar. _

It then came time for the regular ceremonies. The apprentices came first. Those that had hunted in the war and those that had gone to protect the queens and kits that were all now old enough and strong enough to be warriors.

Each leader took turns giving the ceremonies for the apprentices in their clans. Sunstar went first, Owlstar went next, and then Streamstar.

And then the time Sunstar had been waiting for.

"Hawkpaw," Qualistar spoke, making Hawkpaw sit straighter. Her eyes were a little wide. "I, Quailstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and served long to define it, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

She gazed straight at Hawkpaw, who shifted uneasily. Sunstar smiled at the Elemental mortal's uneasiness—who would have thought someone who had been through so much would be neverous at such a trivial ceremony?

"Hawkpaw, do you promise to continue upholding the warrior code and to protect and defend the clans before you, even at the cost of your life?"

"I-I do," said Hawkpaw, nodding.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Hawkpaw, from this moment you will be known as Hawkpatch. StarClan honors your leadership and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of these clans."

"Hawkpatch! Hawkpatch! Hawkpatch!" the clans chanted. As they did, Sunstar wondered why Quailstar didn't claim Hawkpaw for WindClan.

_Think about it, _Flame responded. _Claiming an Elemental could be a cause of war. Would that be something _you _want right now? _

There ceremonies went on to feature kits, as there were now enough warriors to mentor them. It was suprising how many kits there actually were. Many, Sunstar learned, had been born during the evactuation, so the leaders had to ask their names before beginning.

Mashkit—the kit who's sister had been killed by a fox—became Marshpaw, and her mentor was Hawkpatch. Sunstar didn't like the idea, but considering what the kit had seen, he became more okay with it. That, and the ShadowClan leader knew Hawkpatch needed something to do in order to get her over everything.

Shadepaw was given Owlstar as a mentor while Wasppaw's mentor became Brambletooth. Sunstar smiled at this; the way Brambletooth stood proudly beside his new apprentice was pleasing.

Sunstar got his own apprentice, a young she-cat named Russetpaw. He was happy—training would definitely be a fun and new experience, and she would learn so much faster considering his own abilities.

Streamstar stood and silenced the chanting warriors. He began, "Now it is time to discuss medicine cats." Leopardleap shifted in her spot and Mudroot stiffened. Sunstar saw Windpaw in the crowd, frowning.

"Thanks to StarClan, we have four medicine cats still here with us today," Streamstar spoke. "Thornnose, Fernfur, Burnlight, and Windpaw. Three will return to their respective clans, but one, I have decided, to take as my own medicine cat." Whispers went through the clans. Sunstar shifted.

"Leopardleap has been a trusted advisor for many moons," he said. "As the oldest Elemental and the fastest healer in all the clans, she has truly been a wonderful medicine cat. However, she has expressed to me and many others her wish to become a warrior. Considering her skill in battle both physical and Elemental alike, I have decided to allow her this choice as conmpensation for all that she has done for these clans. And in turn, I will take Windpaw, a faithful healer throughout the war, as my medicine cat." The clans were silent. If any were in disagreement, they didn't show it.

"Do you, Windpaw, wish to become a medicine cat of RiverClan, to serve under me as an advisor and as a healer?"

Windpaw stood and nodded. "I do."

"Then, may Fernfur give you your medicine cat name in all her wisdom," Streamstar said, dipping her head. The clan cats chanted Windpaw's name, and the young tom smiled. Sunstar noted the small medicine cat and the scars he had. It reminded him of Darkblaze when the two of them met for the first time on that patrol. It was hard to remember the dark Elemental so vulnerable.

_How very long ago that was. . ._ Sunstar thought.

"And that is all!" shouted Streamstar announced, a smile wide on his face. "Let us take the rest of the night to celebrate, revel in these new names and ranks of ours! We have done what we have thought could never happen, so let us rejoice!" The clans cheered as the leaders and deputies rejoined the group of cats. It was a beautiful thing to witness.

Sunstar joined with his fellow Elementals mortals. They spoke and laughed as if they'd known each other before the threat of war, like nursery-mates.

The sky grew dark.

A lightning bolt struck Nyka's pedestal, and the rock shook. Liquid rock rained down from the sky, collecting and creating a figure on top of it. Then the figure froze before becoming engulfed into flame. It was when the fire vanished that Sunstar saw just who the figure was a representation of.

"Nyka," he breathed, a tear escaping his eye. Now on her pedestal was a rock version of her, forever encased, forever to be remembered.

The clan cats were silent. The ten warriors that survived the war watched with bowed heads, the ones that didn't quietly mourned, and the kits too young to know studied the statue, engraving in their minds what their parents would tell them was a great she-cat who went from being a lonely apprentice to a brave, heroic she-cat that saved them all.

* * *

The night went on after that. The clans celebrated. They talked. They were peaceful. It was nice. Mudroot hadn't felt that. Not in a long time. Not since that last gathering.

Leopardleap sat next to him. It was quiet. They were at the edge of the island. The moon was in the sky. There were stars. The waves glittered. They glittered like Leopardleap's eyes. Leopardleap leaned on his good shoulder.

"I didn't ever think we'd get this again," Leopardleap said. She sounded sad. She was smiling. Was that a good thing? Was it a bad thing?

"You thought one of us was going to die," he said.

Leopardleap chuckled, "No, mouse-brain, I just didn't think. . .I didn't know it would end so well for us, after everything else that happened."

"Sunrunner is lonely," Mudroot spoke.

"He seems to be recovering," Leopardleap told him. "Hawkpatch, too. With a new apprentice, she's going to have her paws full."

"You are not a medicine cat," he said. She smiled.

"It's wonderful," she said. "Now I can be with you. I can hunt, I can have kits, and I can still help. I have my healing abilities."

"Kits would be nice," Mudroot responded.

"I want them so much," Leopardleap said. "I feel like, since so much life has been taken, I need to give some life back. I need to bring them into this world so that they can be what we fought for."

"How many?" Mudroot asked. Leopardleap laughed. Her laughing was pretty.

"Four for the first litter," she responded. "And then. . . well, who knows? We've got so much time now. We're free of war and death and fear. We can do anything we want."

There was silence. Mudroot liked this. He didn't like killing. He liked being with Leopardleap. He liked listening to her.

"Hey, Mudroot?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I don't know if Mountain told you when you returned, but. . ." she drifted. "Did he tell you that he's your father?" Mudroot shifted.

"He did," Mudroot spoke. "I was scared. Mountain said nothing bad would happen. I was okay. Mountain said having kits would be okay. I was happy." Leopardleap smiled.

"I wonder if they'll have powers?" she asked. "That could be a little hectic, though, having so many Elemental grand-kits running around."

"They will be beautiful," Mudroot told her.

"They will," she said. "One more question."

"Okay."

"Do you want to live in RiverClan?" Leopardleap asked. "I know it's a lot to ask, but because you don't have an apprentice in ThunderClan and not a lot of good things happened—"

"Yes," he said. "I want to live in RiverClan."

"Really?" she asked, facing him. He nodded.

"ThunderClan was bad. ThunderClan let me get captured. ThunderClan let Darkblaze get captured. RiverClan was where you were. RiverClan was where Nyka was. RiverClan is safe. RiverClan is where Sunstar was safe. RiverClan is good." Leopardleap giggled.

"Yay!" she exclaimed. "I can't wait!"

Leopardleap was happy. He smiled. He limped. He had scars. He was broken. But he was going to be a father. He was going to live in RiverClan. He was going to make Leopardleap happy.

And so, he was happy.

* * *

Hawkpatch was near the back of the circle the clans had made on the island. The night was growing long—she had no doubt the leaders and medicine cats were going to be leaving for the moonpool before dawn, which was approaching.

She saw Sunstar speaking to Brambletooth and Owlstar and noticed Leopardleap with Mudroot, probably having some sappy moment. She, however, was alone. It was odd.

_Now that I think about it, it isn't that odd at all, _Hawkpatch sighed. _I've always been alone. I was alone after Echostrike died, and I'm alone now. All of the Elemental mortals have each other and friends, but I. . .Everyone I know from WindClan is dead, and my connection to the other Elemental mortals. . .it isn't as strong. _

_They're still your friends, _Air pointed out.

_Yeah, but it's not the same. I'm younger, and they all got to know each other within the wartime. I was dying—they couldn't get to know me. And when I wasn't, I. . .I just wasn't right. _

_Where will you go after this, then? _

_I guess I'll stay in WindClan, training Marshpaw, _Hawkpatch told him. _Maybe visit the others every once in awhile. I heard Mudroot and Leopardleap were moving to RiverClan, so that should be easy. _

"Hawkpatch?"

The calico she-cat flinched and searched for the source. When she looked down, she found Marshpaw staring back up at her.

"Oh," the warrior said. "Well? What is it?"

She shrugged and sat down. "I don't know. I guess I just wanted to know if I could sit with you."

"Of course you can," Hawkpwatch said. "We're going to have to be close to each other of we're going to train together, why not start now?" Marshpaw smiled.

"I'm so happy I get to train with you," she said.

"Why?" Hawkpatch asked.

"Because you're so awesome!" she exclaimed. "You're a freaking Elemental mortal!" Hawkpatch blushed.

"I'm not that special," she said. "I didn't really fight much—I was too busy either dying or feeling sorry for myself."

"That's not what I've heard," Marshpaw said firmly, sitting tall. "I heard that you were a great leader—awesome, even. You definitely helped everyone get together—the other Elemental mortals, I mean." Hawkpatch's eyes grew distant, remembering that first meeting, the meeting where the six of them finally got together.

"There's another thing, too," Marshpaw said.

"Oh really?" Hawkpaw asked, her eyebrows raising.

"Yep," Marshpaw told her with a nod. "A few days before we left, Darkblaze talked to me. He wanted to cheer me up, but that definitely wasn't going to happen. Anyway, when I talked to him about leaving, he seemed so. . .alone. Like, when Pinefur left, he wasn't going to have anybody, and that made me feel sorry for him."

"Why?" Hawkpatch asked. She tried picturing Marshpaw as a young kit, trying to get her mind off of Darkblaze.

"He had done so much and gone through so many horrible things, he didn't deserve to be alone," Masrhpaw told her. "Same with you—with all of us. The one thing these cats need is a partner. Someone to wake them up from bad dreams, to get them away from horrible memories." She sighed. "There is going to be a lot of suffering these next moons. No one is going to get over this easily. So, I believe everyone should have someone else to talk to. They should have someone else to trust and believe in, so the world won't seem so bad."

Hawkpatch smiled at the young kit. Except, she wasn't a young kit. No, Marshpaw was much more than that. Smart, mature, and knowing. Intelligent.

"You're intelligent, I see," Hawkpatch said. "I can tell we're going to get along just fine."

"Can I be yours?" Marshpaw asked, gazing into the older she-cat's eyes.

"My what?" Hawkpatch asked.

"Your partner," Marshpaw answered. "I know I'm young and I haven't seen as much as you, but—"

"Yes," Hawkpatch interrupted. "You can." Marhspaw blinked at her, surprised. Hawkpatch laughed.

"I really haven't found anyone, these past moons, to really connect with," she said. "And now that I'm stuck with you, I guess you're just gonna have to be it." Marshpaw stuck her tongue out at her, and they laughed. They laughed for a long time.

_Well, maybe I'm not alone, _Hawkpatch thought. _And besides, Marshpaw is right. Cats are going to need someone to talk to, and that someone might as well be me. _Air chuckled.

_That is a way to think about it, young one._

* * *

Sunstar strode alongside Owlstar, Qualistar, Windpaw, and all the other medicine cats. It was silent and late. Their minds were still buzzing with the celebration and the realization that they were alive, and everything was going to be okay.

They surrounded the Moonpool, which sparkled brightly. Sunstar had never seen it, but he imagined it winking at them, saying, 'Good job, heroes. You did well.'

"May StarClan guide you," Streamstar spoke, and took a drink. Soon, he was asleep. Sunstar followed suit with everyone else.

When the large ginger tom opened his eyes, he found himself in a dark forest that was lush with undergrowth, prey, and stars. Beautiful shining stars that blinked and winked and flicked in the sky, ground, and trees.

_"__Sunstar of ShadowClan. . ." _

Nine cats appeared. Sunstar's heart nearly stopped.

Yellowpaw. Shadestar. Rownpaw. Nyka. There were five others that began giving him his lives, but he didn't care. He only saw those four. The four that mattered most.

Yellowpaw stepped forward.

"Sister," he breathed.

"Hello, brother," she spoke, smiling. "I give you the life of trust. Use this well, and trust those you can depend on, for even in your dying breath, they will protect you." She stepped forward and touched noses with him.

Next, Shadestar took a step forward, saying, "You have turned into such a fine king, my son. I only wish I could have lived long enough to see it with my own eyes."

"Father. . ." Sunstar said, though he couldn't hear his own voice.

"I give you the life of decisiveness," the black tom announced. "There will be hard choices, ones you don't want to make even in the worst of circumstances. But they must be made, and they must be lived through." They touched noses and the black tom went back.

"Hey, brother," Rowanpaw announced, smiling.

"Rowanpaw, I'm so happy to. . ." Sunstar couldn't finish the sentence. His heart was breaking.

"I'm Rowanheart, actually," the brown tom said, blushing a bit. "StarClan gave me the name after I died, so. . .yeah." Sunstar nodded.

"You deserve it."

"I give you the life of forgiveness," Rowanheart said. "While leading your clan through these hard times, there will be many mistakes and sins, but not everything is unforgivable. Use this life to be the loyal and kind leader you were raised to be." They touched noses, and when the brown tom left, Sunstar felt a tear escaping his eyes.

Nyka.

With stars glittering around her perfectly white coat, he found his lungs refusing to work and his heart pounding beneath his chest.

"What, you just going to stare at me all night?" she asked, smirking.

"It's just. . ." he began, tears streaming down his face. "I thought. . .I thought I would never see you again. . ."

"Oh stop being so sobby," she said, coming closer. "There's no need to weep for me. You've got a whole clan waiting for you now—and think of all the she-cats!"

"I don't think I could settle for anyone but you," he said, still crying.

"Oh really?" she said. "I give you a life of love. Use it to love your friends, family, and clan. Use it to pass your judgement on the wicked, and to mourn those you'll lose. Most of all, Sunstar, use it to move on, so that one day you may start a family with someone who isn't me." She stepped forward, and they touched noses.

Whispering to him, she said, "There will come a time when you will have to let me go. A time when a she-cat will win your heart, just as you won mine. When this time comes, don't think about me. Think of her. I won't hate you, I will love you. And I do." She stepped back.

"I love you, you mouse-brain, and don't you ever forget that."

Sunstar woke up next to the Moonpool as the others blinked through the drowsiness.

"Are you alright, Sunstar?" Streamstar asked. The tom nodded, noticing that he was still crying.

"I'm not going to ever get used to being a leader," he said. Streamstar smiled.

"Just think of being their protector," he said. "Think of them as the kits you vowed to protect so many moons ago, because that's what they are. The cats you must protect." Sunstar nodded.

"And I will," he said. "I will until my dying breath."

* * *

And so their lives went on.

Hawkpatch and Leopardleap went up the mountain and set the Tribe right, giving them a leader, healing, and directions. Cloud, hearing of what happened to Darkblaze, cried for many days. Color herself did not get over it for many moons. But the Tribe recovered as the clans did—slowly, but surely, and they never forgot the story of the dark servant with the lighting bolt mark that saved them.

Windpaw became Windwhisker of RiverClan, one of the best medicine cats they'd ever known. He saved many lives, and helped many of the depressed and mournful cats get over what they'd seen. He never forgot how lucky he was to be with the clans, and he most definitely didn't forget Darkblaze. It was said that whenever there was a nasty thunderstorm, Windpaw would speak to the clouds, and they would cease their anger.

Brambletooth and Owlstar remained friends, eventually becoming leader and deputy. They lived a lot of their life together, and as soon as Brambletooth retired as a senior warrior, Owlstar followed suit, claiming that he would rather give up his nine lives than live without Brambletooth. So he named Waspfang the next leader, and left the world with peace and repentence.

Wasppaw grew up to be a fine warrior. One of the fastest toms in the clans, he kept to his promise. He protected his mother, even through her declining mental state, and watched her die with Darkblaze, who showed up for the first time since the last battle. Through this experience, the two began speaking to each other often. Waspfang did become leader, and he did go through a lot of trying times which he almost started a war. But through the dark Elemental, he remained innocent, and they stayed friends until the end.

Mudroot and Leopardleap lived their lives happily ever after. They had two litters of kits, all healthy and none dangerous. Leopardleap continued her healing duties, and Mudroot was a mentor to many fine apprentices. Leopardleap was the first to go, being the oldest Elemental mortal, and everyone—Elemental mortals, leaders, close frineds—mourned. A few days later, Mudroot followed, in his last breath claiming his soul had not been with him since Leopardleap's passing.

Hawkpatch become a traveler. After training Marshtalon, she went from camp to camp, telling stories, giving histories, and helping those in need. She didn't have many friends along her way, but she most definitely felt the presense of Echostrike wherever she went. She died a great historian, and it was thanks to her that so many of the clan cats knew the story of the Elemental Mortals.

Sunstar lived the longest. Through his power and great kingship, ShadowClan remained the strongest clan of the lake for 120 moons. He lead with strength and passion, and never let any of his clan down. After two thirds of his long life had passed, he did gain a mate and had several wonderful kits that became princes and princess and eventually, one became a king. When he died, he joined Nyka and the Elemental Fields, along with all of his friends, who had long awaited the old tom.

Darkblaze had become a legend.

Through the moons, he didn't show up at any gatherings. Even as more statues of his friends showed up on the pedestels, he didn't come. Not unless there was fighting. He would solve such things, and disappear. Cats spoke of him after Sunstar left as a great, dark hero. A myth. Some spoke of the rare moments they saw yellow eyes in the trees, or a flash of lightning that looked like a bird. He had become so lost, they even forgot his name. He wasn't Dark, or Darkblaze, or leader, or hero.

He was "the Commander."

Nursery rhymes were created in his name, as where sites and history and battle moves. He was never forgotten, but since Sunstar, the last cat alive who knew his face, died, he was also never remembered.

In truth, the dark Elemental traveled the skies from place to place. He never stayed long or spoke to anyone. He was alone. Flame would come by every once and awhile, and Nyka would fill him on a few things, but they knew Darkblaze would forever be alone. He would forever be without the partner who he wanted most. Lightning, the tom who had died. The tom who, even as the leader of StarClan, Darkblaze could never see again.

The story is over now. You may think it's sorrowful, but I think is powerful—strong. These Elemetnal Mortals were all weak, starving, beaten, abused—unwanted. They were lost. But they grew up to be legends—heros of a war that decided not only their future, but the future of the entire lake. They became stars.

So, whenever you're feeling like nobody wants you, or that everyone hates you, or maybe that you should have never been born, remember these six cats. Remember their sacrifice, their heroic actions—their rise to greatness. Remember that and remember that you, too, were made for a purpose. And who knows? Maybe that purpose is something greater than what you can even imagine.

You might be wondering who I am, now that this long story is finished. Well, I don't remember much myself. I'm in a dark place, a lonely place. But I'm waking up. And maybe, just maybe, this next memory of mine will give you hint.

* * *

Darkness. There was darkness everywhere. Then there was fire—lightning and fire and death. A gray tom came to his mind—a gray, scarred tom with yellow eyes. The tom was dying. Then there was more destruction. Fighting, war, tears, death—

The black tom shot up, breathing hard.

"Sweetie, its okay, come here," came his mother, who brought him to her. He snuggled her, reminding himself it was okay.

"Mama, I'm scared," he said bleakly.

"I know, sweetie, but they'll go away soon," she said.

"They won't," he argued. "They're always there at night. They're scary. There's so much bad stuff. . ."

"But it's not real," she said. "And you know that." He nodded, gazing into her yellow eyes. She smiled.

"There you go, little one, that's it," she said as he curled back down.

"Good night, my son," she said. After a little while, she said, "You will be a great warrior one day, Lightning That Comes Again."

* * *

**A/n :: I do not own Warriors**

Final Word count: 217,050

Final Page count: 642

_Hello everyone! It's been awhile, hasn't it? Sorry about that. I kind of lost interest in this story as I moved on to new things, then Word got deactivated so I couldn't continue, and then I got into college, and then college started. . .it's been a hectic few months! _

Anyway, I read this entire story over again just to get back into touch with the characters, and I'll tell you what, I absolutely adore it. It's really rough and probably a bit crappy compared to something I would publish, but these characters! I absolutely had no idea how unique Darkblaze was, and how awesome Sunstar could be, or how dynamic Nyka had become until I reread the book.

So, here's the last chapter. I tried to go over everything. It's actually really sad for me. I've been reading this since April of 2014 - that's almost two years! And I've learned a lot from it.

This is also sad for me because this is the last book I'll ever do for Warriors. I love the fandom, don't get me wrong, but I've grown up and I'm starting to write original stories and get into digital art and so on. So, I will NOT BE MAKING A SEQUEL. As much as I would want to, after that last scene, I'll leave what happens next to you guys. =)

If you want to continue following me, I will be posting a Percy Jackson fanfiction soon, and I'll be working on a complex story for Harry Potter. Also, I'll keep you all updated on my publishing aspirations and all that. =)

Well, this is it. I hope you've enjoyed this story so far like I have

{o} The Assassins Anthem, may darkness be with you.


End file.
